Where Eagles Dare
by dave-d
Summary: Off training with Jiraiya, Naruto literally runs into someone he hadn't seen for a long while. [Naruto x Hinata]. The story will be humorous and slapstick to start, but grow deeper and more serious as it evolves.
1. one

The years were passing faster than Naruto would have imagined.

His training with Jiraiya was going splendidly…well, as splendidly as anything _could_ go with a man who continually stole his frog wallet... ran off to peer at bathing beauties... or pouted until his pupil used the _Sexy No Jutsu._

Naruto's skills were increasing. His stamina had improved. He had hit a growth spurt, and his voice had changed. That, and his thirst for pranks had returned with a vengeance.

When the perverted sennin would leave… telling him in no uncertain terms to pour over the forbidden scrolls and practice the lessons inked on the stack of parchments…the rebellious young genin would find his way to a nearby town or village, intent on having a little fun.

"**Ha! **What's wrong with _that?" _Naruto chuckled. "As long as I don't get caught."

One night, or so the gossips would later claim, a beautiful woman called at the local temple, intent on seeing the village priest. Worrying at the fox fur ruff of her fancy coat, tears in her eyes, she asked him to come keep watch over a deathbed. All night long the holy man read the prayers, never wavering in his solemn task. But, when the first rays of the morning sun appeared, what do you think happened? The priest looked around in surprise. Instead of a house, he found himself deep in a lonely wood, reading prayers over a tree stump! It was merely a coincidence that the same priest had loudly scolded a young ninja who had bumped into him while running for the last available stool at the soba parlor.

Jiraiya was not the only teacher that Naruto was learning from. On certain mornings, while his master snored loudly, his hands clutching the latest girlie magazine, the young Leaf shinobi would sneak away into a dark cave in the hills, intent on rather risky instruction. He had struck a deal with Kyubi. The boy continually look for ways to give the demon a bit more freedom, certain he was smart enough to keep the great fox in check. Nine Tails, in turn, began sharing more than just chakra. The inner Naruto… something he would never admit to having, especially to Sakura…rubbed his hands in glee with each new bit of 'fox magic' that he seemingly coaxed from a beast that would gladly eat him.

"Naturally, it's due to his my cleverness and suave persuasive nature." Naruto grinned. Part of him wasn't so self-deluded; but, it didn't matter, since there was no way that the Kyuubi could get free. If Yondaime had left a potential flaw, Tsunade or Jiraiya would have seen to it later. _Right?_

Naruto thought about stories he had heard about kitsune. As far as he knew, they were creatures of legend. They were merely tales to tell young men who are all too eager to chase after any pretty woman they stumble upon. It never hurt to put the fear of evil consequences into the heart of the restless and hot-blooded. Just the same, the abilities that storytellers gave the trickster foxes, Kyuubi called his very own. Those, and then some.

In the stories, a kitsune's illusions bordered on reality. Whatever one of the more powerful fox women created in her mind would appear as real as anything found in nature or built by men. A kitsune can create people, creatures, and objects, which can't be distinguished from actual things. Naruto could do something similar, with the help of his special 'friend.'

A fox demon, greater than 1000 years old judging by the presence of the nine majestic tails, could do much more than any kitsune of legend. If Kyuubi shared even a smidgen of his power, Naruto would be a force to be reckoned with. But, the great fox demon was a jealous guardian, stingy in his power. However, when its need for death and destruction peaked, it would settle for the petty mischief and harmless tricks performed through its human proxy. It was better than nothing. And if the foolish boy ever let his new gifts blind him to the danger he was dealing with, who knows what opportunity might arise?

"I'm getting pretty good," Naruto bragged to himself. He had become a slight bit egotistical lately, giving the skills he had learned from his two teachers. Smiling, he thought about another small victory.

An important and pompous townsman had been returning from a neighboring town when he met an old friend. That acquaintance invited him to stop by his domicile for the night. The self important man climbed naked into a sumptuous hot bath which his friend has prepared for him, a great satisfied smile on his lips. Before he knew it, the room was filled with a terrible smell. Instead of bath water, he found he was sitting in slimy mud, filled with rotten leaves, sticks, and human waste! Naked, surrounded by a crowd of aghast passersby and scandalized town council men, he realized that he was up to his waist in the filth issuing forth from a broken sewer main. A small carved wooden fox lay on the ground nearby, a brazen admittance that Naruto dared anyone to connect to his mischief. The poor victim had once taken the last bowl of noodles at a certain young ninja's favorite ramen den, laughing as he shoved that young man out of his way.

Naruto sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt. It really wasn't right to abuse his talents, especially those that his sensei didn't even know about. But, such opportunities served as a safety valve of sorts, giving him a way to blow off some steam. Jiraiya was a much harder task master than Naruto ever would have guessed. Sure, he was passing on wisdom and secrets at a prodigious rate, but the weight on Naruto's shoulders was so great at times, that he dreamed about running off into the would to become a hermit, his dreams of Hokage long forgotten. Not wanting to become another Jiraiya, he quickly erased such thoughts from his head each time they appeared.

"I don't just look out for me," Naruto said to no one in particular, trying to justify his actions.

Yet another time, a wine merchant set out one day to sell his wares, the envy of distillers and fermenters for miles around. That same man had sent his dogs after Jiraiya one evening, when the drunken sennin had made a pass at the man's eldest daughter. One of those dogs had made it a point to get overly friendly with Naruto's leg. Walking along the road with his wine jugs on his back, the merchant met a very wealthy traveler, a man of great riches and boundless thirst. The man bought all of the wine, and in return, over-paying with a bounty of gold coins, presented in a splendid sequined purse fashioned like a fox. But, when the wine merchant later opened that purse on his own, what did he find? Twigs, leaves, and a rather disoriented moth. Those, _and_ a drawing of his naked daughter sketched at the ladies' hot spring.

Over time, Naruto's tricks had grown more and more complicated. On a number of occasions, he had needed to escape before being caught. At those times, another one of Nine-Tail's talents often came in handy. The demon could create small pockets in reality, folding space and time to suit its needs. As a result, Naruto found himself able to turn a hole under a floorboard into a small estate if need be, or to turn a small field into a kingdom unseen by human eyes. To his great joy, he discovered that days could pass in such wondrous realms, while only hours had passed in the real world. Squirreled away with forbidden scrolls and a seemingly endless supply of instant noodles, his education passed much quicker than anyone might have expected.

Unaware of the godlike skills that his pupil had been given, Jiraiya had christened Naruto a genius. The brilliant boy might one day exceed the capabilities of the Fourth! That statement that only served to swell Naruto's head, almost to reckless levels. More and more, he had toyed around with other new abilities, sometimes to the detriment of his more mundane studies. The ability of 'seduction,' a kind of mind control, was commonly attributed to the kitsune of myth. By using their tail or tails in a swaying manner, or by meeting the gaze of a victim, the kitsune was said to be capable of taking over his or her mind. While under the control of the kitsune, the targeted individual sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the tricky beast, all inside the poor victim's mind. The target is controlled until the feisty fox spirit or some other capable individual breaks the apparent spell. Sporting tails of Kyuubi's construction, Naruto found ways to satisfy his never-ending desire for sweets, squid-on-a stick, and ridiculous night hats.

"Such skills might well prove useful in battle as well," Naruto mumbled, annoyed by the sing of his conscience. The only problem was the capricious nature of Kyuubi. There was no telling when the great hairball might pull the rug out from under his feet!

Kyuubi could also share the power of possession, imparting an ability that closely mimicked the talents used by Ino and her father. But, Naruto was not very adept with that skill yet. Likewise, he had only begun learning how to create foxfire. By rubbing his borrowed tails together, he could bring forth lightning or fire. So far, he had only managed to singe his trousers.

"At least I can do it. Granny Tsunade and Ero-sennin can't!" Thoughts like that often had Naruto puffing out his chest and strutting down the street, leaving bemused onlookers to wonder whether or not the young man was touched in the head. He was doing that now, marching down the village street just as the morning mists were starting to dissipate. T busy thinking about the powers he wanted to play with, he literally ran into someone he hadn't seen for a long while. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you…" His mouth fell open.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's shy voice had Naruto's eyes snapping open with an almost audible sound. "_Hinata?"_ Naruto did a double take. "Is that really you, Hinata?" It was, but not as he remembered her. She was taller. Her face had grown much less plain. In fact, Naruto had reason enough to stand with his jaw frozen open. She was cute. Really cute. Really _really _cute.Naruto had started noticing such things. More and more each day.

Chuckling evilly, Kyuubi used its chakra to tweak the host body's hormonal responses, reveling in the chaos and confusion it threatened to cause. Naruto's staring continued long enough to make Hinata blush.

"Yes." Hinata answered. She had spent weeks gathering up the courage to come to this village, with hopes that she could actually speak with Naruto. She had gone over the plan in her dreams on many a night. She always seemed much braver the. Now, her knees felt a little weak.

"Ummm..." Naruto swallowed, fighting against Kyuubi's physiologic mischief.. Forcing himself to look around him, he caught sight of other women. They were dressed far less conservatively than Hinata was, displaying attributes that the shorter girl likely did not have hidden under that ubiquitous heavy coat of hers. That might make it easier to tlak with his fellow ninja. "Long time no see. No doubt you came looking for me, needing some more inspiration. Ah hah hah _haaa_."

Hinata blushed again, rubbing her finger tips together. "I… it was…yes." She tried to steady herself. "I've been training very hard, Naruto-kun. My memories of you are inspiring, even though you haven't been in our village for a while. I have accomplished many things since you've been gone."

"Really? I'm afraid I have some bad news..." The young man put his hands behind his head, fighting the sudden unbidden urge to flex his muscles. "I'm no longer a proud failure."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes went incredibly large. She bit her lip. "You no longer have the confidence to get up from your defeats?"

Naruto shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "Nope. Far from it. I'm no longer a failure!" He grinned. "I'm much closer to becoming Hokage."

"Oh." Hinata clasped her hands together. Why did she feel like she was about to swoon?

"But, you probably realized that was going to happen. You noticed my talents long before anyone else." Naruto peered at Hinata's face, wondering how anyone could blush that much. "Are you overheated or something? It _is_ warm out. Why don't you take off that coat. It looks too small for you, any way."

"Oh. OK." Hinata swallowed. What would Naruto's reaction be? She slipped out of her coat.

Naruto froze. A small bead of drool formed at the corner of one lip.

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinata felt a surge of vindication, moments before her heart began fluttering like a trapped bird. Her blossoming instincts and her long time habits were at war with each other.

Naruto blinked rapidly, unable to speak or move any other muscle. Hinata had grown noticeably in more than just height. Suddenly, that fact was very important to him. Important, _and_ strangely disabling.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt her face grow warmer and warmer. But, she clenched one fist and bit her lip for the briefest of moments. She forced herself to stand where she was, despite the irrational urge to run away and hide.

Naruto tried to look up at a hawk circling overhead. His eyes wouldn't move. He tried to close his eyes. No such luck. Words echoed off the corners of his mind, as he told himself it was only Hinata. 'Now if it were Sakura...' That thought hung limp and useless as well.

Pink-haired girls were so yesterday.

The Nine-tailed fox was growing bored. The amusement value of the situation was spent. The host body was so discombobulated, that things had started growing annoyingly dark, almost as dark as it had been when Naruto teetered on the edge of death thanks to Kabuto's chakra-disrupting attack. Naruto jumped, feeling as if he had been goosed by a bolt of lightning. His voice and voluntary actions returned.

"Yes. Hinata. I bet you feel more large... I mean _comfortable_. You're certainly much more rounded... I mean _well-rounded_." Naruto bit his tongue, hard. There was a tangy taste of blood. Deep inside, a sepulchral voice chuckled as a caged vulpine form closed its great eyes. "Ummm... no doubt you are an accomplished ninja now."

"I think so. Kurenai sensai has said as much too. Even my cousin has admitted that I have grown more skilled." Hinata felt a warmth spread through her. It was a surge of confidence, something she never had before Naruto cheered her on during the middle ninja exams. "I have become especially good at transforming." In honor of a certain young man, she had spent countless hours on her own trying to master skills that seemed to come so naturally to that important person.

"Really? Sounds like you are _still_ the kind of person I can like!" The words had come spontaneously, with no hidden purpose. Nevertheless, Naruto somehow felt as if he had suddenly found his foot poised above the waiting jaws of a bear trap. Hinata's mouth dropped open. To cover his feeling of embarrassment, Naruto rushed ever onward. "Of course, I have been training hard too! I doubt that you could have become as adept at transforming as _me_!"

Hinata felt somewhat piqued. It was a new feeling for her, and she wasn't certain how she should react. Part of her felt mortified, ready to sink into packed soil beneath her feet, if only she could fade from view. Another part felt somewhat perturbed. Yes, Naruto had noticed her. However, he sounded as if he was intent on selling her short, just as many people had done before him. She had stood up to Neiji. She would stand up to Naruto. "I bet I have." Hinata tugged at her hair a moment, before setting her jaw. "I think I can defeat you in a contest of transforming."

"_What?" _Naruto smiled. "Nice joke, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes sparkled mischievously for a moment. "I can remember your skills before you were a genin, Naruto-kun. You were a bit... _challenged_... at the time." She was amazed at her own audacity. She was surprised to find that she enjoyed it.

Naruto began coughing, feeling as if he had come close to swallowing his tongue. "Huh? You fell for my act? I was always joking back then." He tried to sound sincere, but failed miserably. He had been pretty lame at one time. "Any way, we all know that the boys develope much quicker than the girls ... in uhhh..." Naruto swallowed, distracted by Hinata's figure again. "In our jutsus. I don't see the need for any contest. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." He took of his forehead protector... Fogged it with his breath... And then began polishing it to an admirable sheen.

"Oh. I see. I understand, Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head. "We'll keep it our little secret. I promise I won't tell _anyone_. It probably won't change my opinion of you, Naruto-kun." Hinata had been a good student in many ways. She had studied the interaction between various male and female chuunins and jounins that she had worked with during training sessions and missions. Knowledge is the most deadly weapon of all. All she needed was the strength and courage to see things through.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked puzzled. Tying the protector back in place, he raised an eyebrow.

"I won't tell anyone that you were afraid." Hinata blinked repeatedly, and then fluffed her hair. "Actually, you've made me feel strong again, Naruto-kun. Just knowing that I am better than you fills me with a great deal of confidence.Thank you."

Naruto frowned. He swallowed a number of angry responses, knowing they would make him seem foolish and weak. Well, why not have a contest? If the girl was looking for trouble, why not give her some? "_Hmmppff! _Try and do someone a favor, and _this_ is how they thank you." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, then stuck his chin in the air. "Let's do your contest, then. Not because I have anything to prove, of course!" Naruto grinned, then winked. "It's just that I don't want you to get over confident. You might stop learning that way."

"Oh. _Thank you, _Naruto-kun!" Hinata fought back the impulse to laugh. "I'm still sort of shy. Would you mind if we found an isolated area in the hills or forest? Maybe we could bring a picnic lunch?" Hinata didn't need to say any more. The thought of food was even strong enough to overwhelm the surge of hormones within Naruto. Before Hinata knew it, the object of her affections had grabbed her hand... pulled her from one food vendor to the next... and made a bee-line for his favor patch of meadow.

The meal went well, with each sharing stories from the past couple of years. "Excuse me," Naruto warbled happily after an unintentional belch. He laughed at the look on Hinata's face. "That was a fine lunch."

"Ummm, yes. I should pay my share." Hinata bowed her head some, holding out a handful of coins and paper money.

"No. My treat. It's the least I can do, seeing how I'm going to kick your butt in the contest." Naruto folded his fingers together, and then stretched his muscle. "So, what's the contest?" He spoke with the utmost confidence. There was no doubt that his chakra reserve was many fold greater than that Hinata. But, that was not the cause of his bravado. He had learned the skill of shape-shifting from Nine Tails. In the stories, a kitsune could transform into anything found in nature… trees, forests, rocks, water, or other people

Naruto could transform at will, for long periods of time, without tapping into his own limited supply of chakra. He was still at proportionate risk in whatever form he took, but that only meant that he had to be on top of his game. It wouldn't be cheating. He would merely be making use of the resources at hand, something a ninja was expected to do.

"Y-Y-You want to kick me in the..." Hinata put her hands protectively on her shapely posterior. Coyness didn't come naturally, but she was up for the challenge.

"Ummm... _uhhh_..." Naruto closed his lids tightly, and counted to ten. He wasn't some perverted sennin after all!

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata bowed her head, then crossed her arms in front of her body, standing in a falsely dejected pose. There was no way that Naruto could have seen the look in her eyes.

"It's just a figure... of speech. Ha ha _hah! _It's much too nice to kick..." Naruto had the urge to slap his forehead. "I mean _you_ are much too nice to kick."

"Oh. I'm relieved." Hinata straightened up. She managed to keep from grinning.

"Good. So, how do you want to do this?" Naruto scratched the fuzz on his chin. "Should we have a bet?" Naruto raised one eyebrow.

"OK. We can bet. I don't mind." Hinata blushed. She thought for a moment, and decided what she wanted. At least she thought that was what she wanted. Why not shoot for the stars?

"Well, if I win... I mean _when_ I win... I want all the ramen I can eat for a day!" Naruto rubbed his hands together. "What do _you _want to compete for?"

"Ummm...I..." Hinata exerted every iota of willpower she had. He gaze had settled upon a rather large tree, and she felt a compulsion to run and shield behind it. _Damn!_ She still had so much work to do. Old habits die hard. "I'll tell you if I win..."

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head. "Is this some kind of trick? No way! You could ask for the Hokage necklace or something like that. I'm no fool..."

"No... I mean... not that. I'm just too shy to say I..." Hinata swallowed, and then squared her shoulders. "But, if you're afraid I might beat you..."

"**_W-H-A-T-?"_ **It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on Naruto. He bunched his shoulders, then sputtered. "There... is... absolutely... no... way... I... can... lose..." He shook one fist at Hinata, and then stopped, feeling foolish. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"Promise?" Hinata held her breath.

"Yes. That's my Ninja's Way." Naruto smiled, then straightened his forehead protector. "Mmmm. _R-a-a-a-amen_..." For a moment, he felt sorry for Hinata. He was taking advantage of her. But, she should have known better. And, he did love noodles. "So. What are the rules?"

"We'll do animals," Hinata responded. "One after another, taking turns. We'll stop when someone has a clear advantage."

"OK. What kind of advantage?" Naruto tried to stop the furious mental gears that moved his thoughts. Nonchalantly, he attempted to shake off any and all vestiges of hesitation.

"Uh, whatever..." His advantage would make itself clear soon enough. When Hinata lay panting on her hands and knees exhausted, that out to be a sure enough sign of victory. Coughing abruptly, he felt his face grow warm as he pictured Hinata doing just that.

"You first," Hinata said with a small wave of her hand.

"Piece of cake!" Naruto smiled. His thoughts wandered down deep within him. 'OK bastard fox, let's do this. The better I eat, the better I feel. The better I feel, the better you feel.' Naruto made a little bow, did a quick somersault, and in the wink of an eye, turned into a mundane every day fox. He chuckled to himself. It was appropriate. Hinata didn't know the significance, but he did. It took every ounce of control not to embellish the look with nine small tails. Sitting on his haunch, he gave his opponent a vulpine thumbs up sign.

"Not bad," said Hinata. Making the appropriate seals with her hands, she turned into a fox.

"_Hmmppff_." Naruto licked his fur. "I'm bigger. And, _I _didn't need hand seals."

"Yes, Hinata said. "But I'm cuter. Ummm...at least I think so..." Her face froze, as her fingers dug mercilessly into her palms. What would his response be to that blatant remark?

"Uh huh..." Naruto coughed, as if trying to dislodge a hairball. "I mean... damn." Without saying another word, he transformed into a frog. That too had a certain significance to him. He breathed a secret breath of relief. Had he ended up a tadpole by mistake, he would have thrown himself into a great chasm again, but let himself hit bottom! _Plop, Plop, Plop_. He hopped happily around the small glen. For a moment, he had visions of Jiraiya accidentally summoning him while he was in this form. Wouldn't that be a hoot!

Soon enough, Hinata had followed suit.

"**Hah! **I bet I cut a much more dashing figure as a frog," Naruto bragged. "Besides, you have two overly large bumps!" He turned a critical eye towards the Hinata frog. "You're supposed to be a frog, not a toad."

"I'm a girl," Hinata said, turning an un-froglike shade of pink. "I'm _supposed_ to have those bumps. Uhhh...I..."

Caught off guard, Naruto transformed again abruptly, rather than follow through on that rather distracting thought. He changed himself into a snake. Oh great. What an inspired choice! He silently cursed himself, remembering all too well it was like being in the belly of a gigantic serpent. He felt a moment of great sadness, thinking that Sasuke might well be capable of summoning such beast, given that he had essentially apprenticed himself to old Giant Tongue. The three years that Jiraiya had mentioned were almost up. What would happen to his erstwhile friend? It didn't matter. Sasuke was a traitor. He had gone over to the enemy. _Sssssss Sssssss. _He slithered through the grass. Picking his serpentine body off of the ground, he stared at a disgusted looking Hinata. Yes! if she refused to go snake, he would consider that her admission of defeat.

Hinata glowered at the Naruto snake for a moment, and then moved her hands swiftly and confidently. She too became a snake.

"Not bad... for a girl." Naruto tried to laugh, but only sounded like the air rushing out of one of the balls he had practiced rasengan on those years ago. "But, something's wrong, I think. It looks like you have too many curves!"

"That'_ssss_ becau_sssss_e I'm a girl _ssssss_nake." Hinata frowned a reptilian frown, then reshaped her tongue. "I'm _sssss_uppo_sssss_ed to have more curve_ssssss. _Right?"

"Uh. OK. Fine. You don't need to get all huffy or something." Once again, Naruto had no choice but to concede Hinata's point. It was a good thing she wasn't overly observant. He was sweating up a storm. A snake shouldn't be doing that. Time to change again.

There was a small whirlwind of feathers. When it cleared, Naruto could be seen up on a tree branch, hopping on small feet, resplendent in the plumage of a colorful finch. In a moment of mischief, he flipped out a dropping, nearly hitting Hinata's boot.

"It's good to see that you stay in character when you transform." Hinata tried not to blush. But, she couldn't help herself. For some reason, she had a vivid memory of how Naruto had once defeated her teammate Kiba. "Maybe I should buy you a bag of seeds instead of ramen."

Naruto chattered something rather rude in birdspeak. It was a good thing he waited until after that to find a human tongue. "Ramen ramen ramen. _Ramenramenramenramenramen_!" He had gone a bit too deep in. He made it a point to purge all birdlike tendencies from his psyche.

Hinata crooked her finger. Naruto came very close to flying on down. Damn that girl!

"Nice little bird," Hinata cooed. "_Little_... bird..." She hid a smile behind her hand.

With an exploding puff of feathers, an irate Naruto appeared on a branch too thin to hold his weight. A loud and resounding crash followed his plunge earthward.

"Hmmm. I choose not to view that as a defeat on your part, Naruto-kun. I'm quite certain you could have held that form a bit longer." Hinata felt triumphant. Even if she lost the contest, she had certainly scored her share of points.

"Of course. Your turn!" Naruto spoke in a very annoyed tone of voice. Clenching his teeth, he tried to convince himself that it was just a game. Just a game with a one time dark, gloomy, shy, dark weird girl!

For a moment, Hinata cringed, loosing her feeling of ebulience. Then, looking over at her opponent again, she worked up a smile and pointed. "You missed a few. Tsk. tsk tsk. _Boys_..." A number of feathers still protruded from Naruto's neck. He yanked them out, tossed them to the ground, then trampled on them. "Uhhh... the tail too..." Hinata bit her lip. She was joking! She felt like doing more.

"**HUH?" **Naruto reached behind himself. There was nothing there.

"Oh. Must have had something in my eye. Pardon me please, Naruto-kun." Hinata chirped, before turning herself into a bird.

"Ha! I _win!"_ Naruto sounded over eager to have the contest over. He stuck out his tongue as he looked down at the Hinata bird standing on the meadow floor. It was very well shaped, but remarkably drab in color. "My bird was much more colorful."

Hinata let fly with a raucous series of cheeps, squawks, and squeaks. "Chirp, Chirp, Chirrup..." Her voice changed over to human. "Female birds are not supposed to be as colorful as the males. No wonder Sakura says you're an idiot! _Ooops_..." That last bit slipped out, shocking the two of them.

"Uhhh... Yes… of course. I knew that. I almost had you there. If you had changed your color, I would have won!" Naruto congratulated himself on a good save. The Hinata bird blew an avian raspberry. "What was that?" Naruto wrinkled up his nose.

Hinata turned back to human, a perturbed look on her face. Naruto stared at her for a moment, not remembering ever seeing Hinata anything like that. For a moment, he found himself admiring her new spunk.

"Hope you don't keep any birdlike qualities when I beat you," Naruto quipped.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Hinata was caught off guard.

"Cheap. Cheap. _Cheap_." Naruto grinned at Hinata, who couldn't help but grin back.

Hinata's eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Even though she had been about to joke again, she was still too worried that Naruto might take the comment the wrong way. "What?" Naruto asked, curious.

Hinata shook her head.

"_H-m-m-m-m. _And I thought you might be the kind of person I might like." It was his turn to feel his tongue grow heavy. He had come perilously close top saying 'the kind of girl he might like.' He didn't like girls yet. Well, not really. Right?

"I was going to say that even a short time as a bird seemed to improve your wits." The words came out in a tremendous rush. Suddenly mortified, Hinata looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She hoped that he wouldn't darken up like a thundercloud or go all sour on her.

"Sure. Takes one to know one, right!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed. "Right." She nodded her head, suddenly feeling somewhat dizzy. Dizzy and giddy. Why?

"Ummm... Hinata... your tail..." Naruto had a serious face.

Squeaking like a mouse, Hinata reached around behind her. He had fooled her. She should have known better than that. The same damn trick! Get a grip, girl.

"You're learning, Hinata. But, you're still not in _my_ league." Naruto struck one of his confident poses, and Hinata couldn't help but smile, her mind drifting back to the practice fields on the morning of the third stage of the chuunin exams. "OK. Back to work."

The sound of Hinata's inarticulate response gave Naruto his choice of the next transformation. He grew a different kind of tail, along with whiskers and perky round ears. He shrunk down to appropriate size, an energetic little field mouse.

Hinata had a sudden flash of insight. She went bird again. This time, she became a huge and fierce looking eagle. Hopping, she took to the wing, the curious and somewhat concerned mouse following her course. When she turned back and dove towards the ground, Naruto knew an uncontrollable moment of fear. _Eek ee eeeek. _He couldn't transform back to human. What was going on? He could move either, despite the fact that he had spied a large hole in a nearby tree. What was wrong? Deep within him, there rose a chorus of great chuckles. Kyuubi was amused. The young human was long overdue this comeuppance. The Naruto mouse giuped frantically, as the Hinata eagle settled to the ground, its talons wrapped gingerly around the squirming rodent.

"Looks like _I_ won the contest," Hinata's voice said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Eeek eek _eeeeeeee-e-e-e-e-e-k!"_

Hinata didn't need to know mouse speak to interpret that. She opened her razor sharp beak and leaned down towards the small furry Naruto. Soon enough, the mouse began nodding its head in assent.

"OK. That was fun." Hinata was in human form again.

A dyspeptic looking Naruto transformed soon thereafter. "Dirty... rotten... tricky..."

Hinata blushed, but felt somehow felt free and emancipated again, just as she had after her losing battle with her cousin. But, it was more than just a win.

Even though he might not admit it to himself, Naruto realized that there was an undercurrent of respect and admiration in the words that he automatically began to grumble. "Well, you win. I will honor my word. It's my Ninja way." Naruto began grinning again. "You were great, Hinata. You got me. You got me good."

Hinata began blushing yet again. She was working hard to gather up the courage to ask for her winnings. She knew what she wanted. Or, what she thought she wanted. Well, if not at that very moment or on that given day, then soon enough in the future.

Could she do it? Was there any way to get herself to say what she wanted so desperately to say?

"So, what do you want? Dinner? A new coat? Some nice healing cream?" Naruto jingled his money purse. Whew! That damn Ero-sennin had left him enough coinage to buy Hinata something nice in honor of her victory.

"N-N-No..." Hinata began wringing her hands together.

"What then?" Naruto cocked his head, wondering why Hinata had reverted to her earliest behavior. For some reason, she couldn't meet his eyes any more.

"U-m-m-m..." Hinata felt faint. She was so close. If only someone else could say the words for her. She felt so timid, just like a mouse. She saw an image of a mouse with white eyes, feeling a touch of disappointment and self-loathing. But, something burned deep within her. The image changed. It was still a mouse, but a mouse with whisker-like scars instead of true whiskers. Soon, the mouse in her imagination began squeaking 'It's my Ninja Way. My Ninja Way. My Ninja way.' It grew a wild tuft of yellow hair on its head. She grinned, despite her fear. Gathering up her courage, Hinata pictured an eagle's talons grasping the mouse. Yes, she could do this. She could. "You promised, Naruto-kun? Whatever I ask?" Hinata swallowed hard, but kept her chin up and her eyes on Naruto's.

"Yeh! Of course. You know me. I promised." Naruto flicked his hand, as if it was no big deal. That sealed things, in a manner of speaking.

Feeling a spark of annoyance at Naruto's gesture, Hinata rubbed her hands together. She happened upon a less threatening way of putting things. "Ino has a boyfriend. Ten Ten has a boyfriend. Sakura is still pining after Sasuke, or else she could choose from any number of suitors." Hinata smiled. Poor Lee! He was pining away over the pink-haired girl. "Kurenai sensai... Anko... Shizune... they _all_ have boyfriends. Shikamura sees Temari whenever the sand siblings stop by. Otherwise, Ino keeps trying to sink her claws into him." Hinata found herself tensing up, feelings of melancholy beginning to nip at her heals. "Even Moegi has a boy chasing after her."

"_So?"_ Reverting to his uber-dense ways, Naruto still didn't see where things were going.

"Ummm...I…" Hinata bit her lip. The look she turned on Naruto should have clued him in. It didn't. "_I_ don't have a boyfriend."

"That's because you're so shy. You need to lighten up some, Hinata. And..." Naruto's eyes went exceedingly large. "Hey… Hinata... you're not saying..."

"Yes." Hinata said.

"But..." Naruto looked like a fly hopelessly stuck in a spider's web.

"It's your Ninja Way," Hinata said, running her hand through her silken mane.


	2. two

The clouds had parted.

Numerous slanted beams of light illuminated the bustling streets of the busy little enclave.

The air was still fresh with the odors of the morning's brief rain. Small puddles dotted the rutted roadway. Bargain shoppers began rushing from their doorways, like small animals scuttling towards the freshest fallen fruit.

The smells of tantalizing and tempting meals began to find their place on the gently shifting breeze. The sound of small bells formed an interesting counter-melody to the rumbling noise arising from one young ninja's belly area. The shorter genin next to him smiled.

"Hungry?" Naruto looked over at Hinata. For some reason, her sideways glances kept sending chills up and own his back. If he was in fox form, his hairs might be standing on end. With so many sights to see, why did his companion always seem to be staring at _him_?

"Uhhh... what?" Hinata blushed. She seemed lost in thought. Absentmindedly, she tugged at one of her bangs.

"**Girls!" **Naruto sneered. _"Geez!" _It was lunch time. He had asked if she was hungry. The normal response would have been 'Yes,' or 'Sure.' But, nothing was normal about this day. "Would you like something to eat?" This polite considerate stuff was hard. "My treat, of course." Suddenly, he moved like lightning, knocking the young girl to the side. **_"Look out!"_**

"_Ooooph_." Hinata caught her balance, then deftly sidestepped a large man carrying a huge platter of freshly baked bread. Her eyes narrow, she reached into her equipment bag and pulled out a brace of throwing knives. "Are we under attack?" Her eyes darted this way and that. The veins at the corners of her eyes stood out, as she instinctively accessed her blood line ability.

"No. Dog crap." Naruto pointed at a large misshapen pile of fly-covered fecal matter in the road. He thought back to his journey to find Tsunade. Dog crap was nothing to take lightly.

**"Oh!" **Hinata blushed. Then, the corner of her lip curled upward. "My _hero_." She wanted to grab hold of his arm, but was too shy.

"Uhhh..." Naruto was taken aback. Somewhat off balance emotionally, he lost track of his surroundings. Before he knew it, he too was pushed aside. Hinata had spied a second pile.

"Naruto-kun, please be careful." Hinata blushed prettily, nibbling on a fingernail. "We don't want anything to ruin our date." She sighed happily, trying to slow her beating heart.

Her companion stiffened immediately. (Cough cough). **"What?" **(Cough cough swallow). _"Huh?" _(Sweat, wipe brow, scowl). "This is _not_ a date. Isn't. Ain't. Won't be. Ever. _Hmmppff!" _Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

In the past, Hinata would have shrunken in on her self, then hid behind the nearest building corner or shop-side dumpster. Today, she just smiled, silently. "Weren't we going to get some food? Together?" There was an unmistakable emphasis on that last word.

"Ummm. Yeh. Food. Together. Not a date." Naruto started marching at a quick rate, his arms swinging emphatically. When he heard Hinata giggling behind him, he picked up the pace.

"And after that, we were going to walk in the botanical preserve. Together." Hinata twiddled her fingers as she strode quickly along. "With each other."

"OK. Yes. I know. Flower stuff. Trees. Plants. Together." Naruto nearly spat. "But... it's... not... a..."

"Date. I know." Hinata grinned. She was having fun. She didn't mind Naruto's reaction. The only thing that would have truly bothered her would be his totally ignoring her. This was their first time together after she won their bet. She had bought three extra calendars to make certain she wouldn't forget this day. Her total purchase had been for four… she had sent one to Naruto by special courier. "You also promised to take me to watch the traditional dancers."

**_"I know." _**Naruto tried to bring himself under control. **_ "_**I know that. Women in long skirts. Men in longer skirts. Drums. Flutes. Strange noises and hopping around. Yea! Hurrah! Wo-o-o-o-o-o. Can't wait." Naruto slyly stole a small sweet roll off of a passing tray. Popping it in his mouth, he immediately felt guilty. Forming a clone of himself, he sent it to grab another one. He gave it to an appreciative Hinata.

"Together." Hinata put her word in, between bites of the small confectionary treat.

Naruto just clenched his fists. He blushed when Hinata started to laugh. Since when did Hinata laugh? And, she was laughing at _him! _But, he would do what he had to do. It was his Ninja way. However, he made certain to keep one thing in mind. It might seem like he was having fun. It might even feel like he was enjoying himself. But, it was just an illusion. Most definitely. "It's…" He never had a chance to get his words out.

"It's not a date. We _know_ already!" A pair of women carrying large baskets of laundry stepped out from behind the two genin and hurried towards the communal Laundromat.

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed, looking sheepishly at one another. Naruto caught himself... snarled... And then ran ahead, intent on saving the two of them some seats at his favorite joint. **"Follow me!" **He left a growing trail of clones, each of which encouraged Hinata to get her butt in gear.

Hinata stopped. She suddenly had no urge to keep up with the churlish young man. Shocking herself, she stood still in the middle of the bustling avenue, her foot tapping furiously and her brows deeply furrowed. She started counting. At the moment she mouthed 'thirty-five,' an irritated Naruto appeared at her side in an ostentatious swirl of dust. She coughed a bit, then brushed off her sleeves. She remained silent, staring at the yellow-haired youth.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto looked truly confused. He rubbed his nose when he heard Hinata sigh.

"I won the bet, Naruto-kun." Hinata sounded a touch dejected. But, there was a slight glimmer of steel in her voice.

"You don't have to remind me!" Naruto turned his head away, sticking out his lower lip. "It's My---"

"My... Ninja... Way... yes." Hinata trembled a bit, surprised by her own audacity. "My Ninja way. _My Ninja way_."

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked back at Hinata. Just what had her panties in a knot? Girls were sure strange. "Hinata?"

'You're supposed to become my boyfriend.' Those words were on the young girl's lips, but they stayed there. 'Boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates.' That too died on the vine. Hinata would be patient. It was a miracle that she had even gotten him to agree to walking out with her. If she pushed to fast and too hard, she might ruin everything. Hinata actually chuckled. Her? Push too fast and too hard? Naruto might be the only person on earth that she could do that with. And, she admitted, she had essentially tricked Naruto into becoming her beau. "Ummm..." Hinata suddenly remembered something. She began to sweat. She had been so excited when she got back to the main part of Konoha, that her tongue had done a bit of wagging. That couldn't have any unexpected results, _could _it?

Naruto huffed, then squared his shoulders. It was time to move, if they wanted any of the good seats. He shook his head. As a future Hokage, he should learn more about people, however. What had he done to get Hinata all prickly?

**I THINK THE SMALL FEMALE IS INTERESTED IN BEARING YOUR PUPS.**

Narauto jumped near ten feet straight up, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Kyuubi's nonchalant statement had touched a rather sensitive nerve. That was one thing he was having a hard time getting used to. The great demon had access to his thoughts and could verbalize in any manner it wished. That had been the price of one of the kitsune-like tricks he had taught the eager boy.

**YOU SHOULD HOLD HER RUFF TIGHTLY IN YOUR TEETH... ENTER HER FORCEFULLY... AND STAKE YOUR CLAIM IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR RIVALS**

Naruto landed on his head. He didn't notice. 'Stupid fox!' He broadcasted his thoughts at high power. The last thing he wanted was unsolicited advice. Especially that kind of advice.

**DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO SHOW YOU HOW?**

Images flashed into Naruto's mind, causing him to gibber and shake. True, it was a demon foxes memory of other demon foxes, but it had Naruto's eyes bulging just the same. He didn't say a word when a woman… her face blocked by the large bag she carried… tripped over his prone form and dumped a sack of vegetables on him.

**WELL, GET IT OVER WITH. I'LL BE WANTING TO GET BACK TO SLEEP!**

Naruto stuttered mentally. He was not about to think about Hinata in that manner, much less make any kind of move on her. Stupid nosy over-talkative throw rug of a youma!

**BAH! YOU ARE WEAK. PATHETIC!**

Blissfully, Nine Tails voice faded away. Naruto needed a few moments before he regained an appreciation of his surroundings.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Hinata sounded worried. She put a gentle hand on Naruto's arm. "Naruto-kun?"

"Pups..." Naruto bit his tongue, and then rubbed his eyes. He held his breath a moment, finally finding his equilibrium. Bounding to his feet, he resumed his usual boisterous persona.

"You said something?" Hinata still looked concerned.

"No! Of course not. Just babbling, that's all." Just the same, part of Naruto had finally caught a clue. The young lady at his side was interested in him. Did that mean meant he had some kind of responsibility? He should be more attentive to Hinata, shouldn't he? Even though he wasn't really certain how he was supposed to do that. **"Let's eat!" **There. That ought to do it. He would even let her sit next to him. Before, he was only intent on finding two empty seats, wherever they were.

"Sure." Hinata remained still, even as Naruto took a few steps. There was something she wanted very much, but was afraid to ask. He would say no, and that would hurt. If she bided her time, maybe some day he would say yes.

"Hey, Hinata. Come on. Eating ramen is also my Ninja Way. It might be yours, too. But we have to get a seat!" Naruto was running through a series of possible solutions in his head, wondering which was more considerate. He could transform into a large bird, grab Hinata in his claws, and fly across the square. Nah. People might see. He could send a hoard of clones ahead to hog the seats. No way. The bastards would eat all the noodles before they got there. He could use his possession technique to make Hinata run with him. Hmmm. No. He was scared of what might be inside a girl's mind. Think think think...

'My Ninja Way.' Hinata heard those words over and over again. 'Might be yours, too.' Another echo competed with the first. She found herself thinking back to the time at the training field, telling Naruto how much she admired and inspired her. She remembered her fight with Neji. She licked her lips, recounting all of the hard work she had done in the time after Naruto and his teacher went off on their own. Courage. Dedication to a goal. Taking the bull by the horns. "Naruto, I would like you to hold my hand." There. She said it. Of course, it felt as if the whole world was pushing in against her now, making it hard to breathe.

Hinata watched Naruto's face. First, his eyes opened far wider than she thought possible. Next, his mouth disappeared into a wide flat crease. His arms froze in place, as did his legs. When his face gave the illusion of cracking, she thought for a moment that she was watching Gaara instead of the boy she had a crush on. She started to shake. Stop it! The battle is not over yet. Seize the advantage. How? "P-P-Please..." Hinata tried to look doe-eyes, but it was difficult with the Hyuuga eyes.

**TOLD YOU. WHY DON'T YOU MOUNT HER AND GET IT OVER WITH.**

The demon fox's interjection broke Naruto out of his stunned state. _"Hand?" _He swallowed hard. He had faced Haku. He had stood up to Neji, knowing that he was outclassed. He had battled Gaara and Shukaku to a standstill. He had faced Kabuto and Orochimaru. There had been others since then. How could a hand seem like the most frightful adversary he ever had? And, why did part of him seem eager? First a hand. Then what?

"It would mean a lot to me..." Hinata put her fingers up to her mouth. Her eyes looked as soulful as they could.

An internal debate raged inside Naruto. If he held hands... with a girl... with Hinata... he would be giving in! But, it might be nice, and it would make Hinata feel good. Then again, if he started making her feel good now, he might have to do it again. And again and again and again! Hmmm. Was there anything wrong with that? Yes. No. I don't freaking know!

A figurative light bulb went off. He was very good at making use of the skills he had at hand. Why should a moment like this be any different than combat? "OK. Sure. No problem!" Naruto struck his nice guy pose. He actually felt good when he saw Hinata's face open up like a blossom.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed and held out her hand. She had done it. The more success she had, the more confident she would become. Or, so she hoped.

There was a small explosion. When the dust settled, a clone of Naruto walked over to Hinata and held out his hand. Hinata's mouth fell open. She didn't make a sound. She couldn't make a sound. Her hand stayed limp when the Naruto clone took hold of it reluctantly.

"OK. Now that everybody's happy, let's go!" Naruto felt proud. He could do this after all. Maybe a relationship didn't have to be such a bad thing after all. Part of him whispered an intriguing idea. Maybe he could transform Hinata into looking just like Sakura. Ahhhhhhhh. Sakura. A feeling of eagerness bubbled up inside him. Soon enough, however, he remembered what it felt like to have a crush on someone. But, it had been an unrequited crush. That sucked!

Oh. Unrequited crush. Hinata.

He would ditch the Sakura idea. At least for today. It was his duty as a ninja... and a man who gave his word... to make certain that Hinata had a good time.

He was certain he was off to a good start


	3. three

Naruto was confused.

That was _not_ a good thing. 'Confused' meant that time was needed to figure something out. Time put towards anything other than walking...better yet, running...meant that somebody else was going to get the choicest noodles.

That was a bad thing. A very very bad thing.

It wasn't the sudden sprinkling of rain that had him baffled. That kind of thing happened this time of year, even when the skies looked to be clear. It wasn't the number of tents that had sprung up like mushrooms, blocking the center of the square. That simply meant that the nomad traders were back this year. It wasn't the man chasing them down the street, a cleaver in one hand and a meat hook in the other. The butcher had a reason to be angry, even thought it had been his dog that had bitten Naruto. Couldn't the guy just forgive and forget? Sure, he had transformed the dog into a rack of lamb. Was it _his_ fault he had forgotten to change it back before it was too late?

**No, it was Hinata.**

For a while there, he had thought that she had changed for the better. She had been joking, smiling, even laughing! But, at the moment, she just seemed to be a dark and gloomy girl again. When the first clone holding her hand had expired in a puff of smoke, he had created another one immediately, trying to be attentive. But, she didn't take its offered hand. Why? First she wants to hold his hand, then she didn't. _Sheesh!_

For her part, Hinata was struggling to keep her chin up. For years she had followed Naruto around without his knowing it, watching as he struggled against all odds, taken with his boundless determination and endless supply of courage. Those were the things that she had lacked. At first, she thought that her attention was admiration. That, and inspiration. But, she knew better now. Kurenai had sensed it before she did. Akamaru too. Kiba had laughed at first; but, as a good team mate, he had given her good advice. If she saw something that she wanted, she should go after it. She had done that.

It hadn't been easy, especially since Naruto had been assigned to one of the legendary Three Sannin. There had been few times that she had actually been able to lay eyes upon him over the years. Only recently, when training and missions had brought her in this direction, had she been gifted with such an opportunity. Who knows how long the chance would last for now?

Was it wrong to expect more out of Naruto? Wasn't he just being who he was? It couldn't have been easy growing up the way he did. She could sympathize with that. What's more, who could say how he changed after living alone with Jiraiya? Hinata sighed and shook her head sadly. She had seen the way that Kiba treated his new girlfriend. Ino and Ten Ten had told her about their important people, leaving her feeling hopeful and hopeless at the same time.

What should she do? More importantly, was there anything she _could_ do? Was it her? Hadn't she grown more attractive? Everyone told her that she had become more sociable. Sakura told her that she was a bud that was finally opening. The Fifth had said something similar as well.

"My, aren't they the cutest couple." An elderly woman was pointing in their direction. Her equally aged companion looked at Naruto and blinked her eyes, incredulous. "It's nice to see that young people can think about something more than training and fighting."

Naruto scowled. Hinata looked over at him, wriggling her fingers. Both of then set their shoulders at the same time... opened their mouths... and began to speak.

"Hinata..." "Naruto-kun..." Each stopped, waiting for the other.

**POUNCE NOW, WHILE SHE'S VULNERABLE.**

Kyuubi's comment was the last straw for Naruto. He banged his hands against the side of his head, trying to make the demon voice go away. He was confused enough as it was. **_"Why don't you just shut the Hell up!"_** Only too late, did he realize that Hinata might think he was shouting at her.

Hinata's first reaction was one of shock. Soon, however, her face seemed to break into a thousand pieces, a jigsaw puzzle that all the kings horses and all the kings men would have no luck in putting back together. Grief stricken, she turned and ran down the nearest alleyway. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. There had been many hardships in her life. She had done what she could to make it through them. This was too much for her.

"Hinata... wait... I didn't mean you..." Naruto stood as if he were glued to the ground. Tears had been streaming down Hinata's face. His heart felt as if a kunai was lodged dead center. He had run away from angry and unfeeling crowds too many times in his youth not to know how his companion might be feeling. The fact that he could possibly make someone else feel that same way was too terrible to come to terms with. "**Hinata**... **_stop_**..."

Hinata's physical skills had clearly improved. She was quick! Nimble, too. She cleared one wall with a single bound, while Naruto had to jump off a number of successive ledges and window sills. Lucky, she had landed in the garden of the small estate. After disentangling herself from a couple of rose bushes and any overly amorous Clematis, she darted down the private drive. Naruto, on the other hand, ended up in the koi pond. A fish flapping wildly in his shirt... a thick matt of lotus leaves covering his head... and water poring out of his pants legs... he sloshed off in hot pursuit. An irate gardener threw trowels and pots after him without success.

"**Hinata… _please _stop**…" Naruto's yells sent countless pigeons to wing and caused a street-side painter to make a terrible mistake. Turning to see the source of the commotion, a bicyclist ran over a dog's tail, causing the poor beast to pull its owner out in front of the bakery cart. A large loaf of bread in its mouth, the dog soon forgot its pain. The woman holding the leash did not enjoy being buried under a pile of sticky pastries. Naruto silently cursed the waste of good food. As Shikamura might say, clumsy people are such a bother.

Hearing Naruto, Hinata concentrated chakra on the bottom of her feet, and then made a near impossible turn into a small alcove. Following, Naruto passed through a pair of wildly swinging doors. He hadn't bothered to read the sign on the front of the ornate building: _Woman's Spa._

Slipping on a bar of soap, the unfortunate genin slid right into the main soaking pool. Surfacing, he gave the koi a new home. He was initially deaf to the shouts, shrieks, and screams around him. Looking around, he saw a multitude of young and middle-aged women. They did not seem to be in the habit of bathing with towels. He was torn between running for his life and staring for all he was worth. The sudden appearance of a bodyguard carrying a long chain mace made up his mind for him.

"Par… don… _me_…" Naruto scampered about, wincing as the mace ball tore head-sized pieces of wood from the supporting columns. "I'm… sor…_reeeee_…" Naruto ran for his life, literally. Pottery fragments and flakes of plaster from the walls followed after him as the spiked ball of the flail-like weapon continued to reek havoc on the fancy surroundings. A woman's slipper hit him hard on the back of his head as he ran. Risking health and happiness, he stopped to pick it up. It would make a great souvenir to show that Ero-Sennin later.

"**_DAMN!" _**That voice sounded familiar. But, Naruto didn't have time to try and place it. Not only did he not want to be turned into a large red splotch on the pavement, he also did not want to loose Hinata's trail. Using keen senses he could borrow from Nine tails, he would be able to track her if she didn't get too large a lead.

Behind him, the bodyguard gave up the pursuit. She had another target. A large false wall fell away from the rear of the bathing establishment. A rather disgruntled-looking Jiraiya looked surprised to see the hired warrior. "**_Shit_**…"

As Naruto ran, he realized just how isolated he had become. Everything had become training, training, and more training. Stronger. He had to be stronger. Tricks. He had to learn more tricks. Jutsu. He had to become adept at anything and everything Jiraiya could teach him. Sure, he had the best intentions, but he knew all too well what that might get someone. Hinata had always been rooting for him, even when he hadn't known it. She was the last person he should hurt in _any_ way. Funny how it took something like this to make him see that.

"Kakashi is right about me. I _am_ an idiot sometimes…" Naruto might not know what Hinata wanted, but he had an obligation to find out. He couldn't do that if she ended up hating him for this. He couldn't let that happen.

Running human form was proving ineffective. Ducking behind a large cluster of bushes, he called upon Kyuubi's transformation skill and took on the form of one of the long-legged dogs he had seen at the race track, on the days that his master had dragged him off to do some betting and some 'research.' Things became a blur. That kind of dog could really run!

Hinata's trail disappeared. Damn! Damn damn damn. Ahhh. But there was a new scent. Not human. Animal. Rabbit! She must have had the same thought he had and transformed herself into a rabbit. Clever girl! But, this would be over soon. He could hold his shape endlessly, or until a spiteful fox demon called back its power. Hinata could go hare only as long as her chakra held out.

Racing around one corner, Naruto-the-dog ran between the legs of one man and jumped off of the head of another. The first pedestrian, a scholar, watched in abject horrors as his stack of manuscripts spread out in a great cloud, slowly drifting towards the muddy street. The other man, choking frantically, had swallowed a lit and rather costly cigar.

Seeing a small bushing tail disappear under a hole in a fence, Naruto followed, even though there was no chance of fitting. He didn't have time to change into something smaller. Instead, he burst through the exotic timber, leaving a pile of aromatic wood fragments in his wake. Damn, but that girl was fast. He was gaining a lot of respect for Hinata's abilities.

The scurrying Hinata-rabbit ran underneath a low set of scaffolds. Naruto followed. With each powerful push of his hind quarters, his body lurched upward and struck painfully against the wooden slats that formed the floor of the structure. Cans of paint were bumped and jostled, falling over. Men fell, the paint brushes in their hands streaking across window panes, well-manicured shrubbery, and each other.

"**You stupid mutt! **Aji-Suki, Haya-Ji…follow… k_ill!"_ The angry voice of an unseen home owner rang out. Two huge black dogs took off after the running greyhound. One craftsman, completely covered with paint, brought up the rear. Onlookers stepped out of the way, amazed at the motley procession.

"Ramen ramen ramen." Naruto spurred himself on. Things were getting out of hand. It was hard enough trying to get that rabbit. The neighborhoods had too many trees and covered areas to make raptor form practical. And, if he took on the form of anything able to go tooth and nail with his pursuers, he would never catch up to Hinata. And if either of those dogs decided to go after that rabbit instead! "I'm coming, Hinata!"

A woman dropped the potted flower she was carrying when she heard those words come out of the speeding dog's mouth. A shabby looking man gazed at the half-empty bottle of spirits in his hand, then threw it over his shoulder.

Trying to squeeze through the railings in a large wooden porch, Naruto was almost caught from behind by a snarling mass of sinew and teeth. Enough was enough. It was time for more Kyuubi power. Taking possession of the mind of one dog, Naruto set it upon the other. That ought to buy him plenty of time. Now, where the hell had that rabbit gone. Ahhh. Footprints in the moist soil of that garden there. Right!

The chase went from garden to yard to street to garden and street again. Running down a path in front of the Hot Springs, both the rabbit and the greyhound passed under a battered and bruised peeping figure. The noise alerted the bathing women. It just wasn't Jiraiya's day.

Finally, Naruto was able to corner the exhausted rabbit in the corner of a dark alley. Not wanting it to get away, the triumphant young ninja resumed human form and gently picked the bunny up by its ears. "You can turn back now, Hinata. _Please._ I want to apologize to you." Nothing happened. The rabbit closed its eyes. Its chest was rising and falling rapidly. Occasionally one hind leg or the other twitched. "Please Hinata. I know I was a jerk. I'm really _really_ sorry." Again, nothing. The rabbit opened one eye, then closed it again."If you transform, I'll get you a nice carrot. Heh heh heh." Nothing. Naruto felt stupid when his foolish joke fell flat.

Naruto hung his head. This was difficult for him. He hated hurting people he cared about. He needed to know that Hinata didn't hate him. "Please, Hinata." He sat down hard on the ground. He didn't realize until then just how tired he was. Even after borrowing Nine tails chakra, he was rather winded. His voice had a strange plaintive tone to it. For some reason, getting Hinata to understand how he felt was the most important thing in the world. "Hinata, I honestly wasn't yelling at you. I would never do that. At least I hope I wouldn't. There's... well… let's just say that there is something I am forbidden to tell you about. Please, can you trust me in this?"

Naruto placed the rabbit in his lap and carefully ran his finger across its trembling head.

"I know I'm not too easy to get along with. You can imagine what it was like growing up, shunned by everyone around you. I wish I could tell you why everyone hated me, but I can't. It was hard though. Because I know how that feels, I don't want you to feel the same way." Still nothing. Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. What could he do? What could he say? He wasn't any good at this. Maybe if he was a genius like Shikamura, or was as well-meaning as Lee. He hadn't read any of the books that Jiraiya wrote and Kakashi read. Then again, maybe it was just as well. What would the Third have done? What might old lady Tsunade suggest?

"I know what you went through, too. It really makes me mad. I wish I could take your father by the throat and shake him until he came to his senses. He can't know what it was like. Your sister can't know either. Maybe Neji does. I don't want you to think I'm like your father. Please." The rabbit was completely still. Naruto, his heart in his throat, held his fingers in front of its nose. There was a faint tickling sensation. It was still breathing. "I...well... to be honest… I admit that I was a little miffed at losing that bet." Naruto felt ashamed. He really had gotten too puffed up with pride over the last couple of years. "Maybe more than a little. I know you beat me fair and square. Maybe I'm not as smart or as strong as I thought I was. I don't hate you for that. I started off thinking that you tricked me. Well, actually you did. I should be the first one to appreciate that! Maybe I was...uhhh... a little too proud or something. I feel better, now. _OK?"_ Naruto looked down at the rabbit.

**LOOKS GOOD. OUGHT TO MAKE A GOOD SNACK. BON APPETIT.**

An angry young ninja almost repeated his error. He bit his lip before he could say 'Shut the f-ck up!' He wished more than anything that he could conjure up a mental shower head and drench that damn fox with torrents of ice cold water.

**I SUGGEST YOU WAIT UNTIL IT RESUMES ITS NORMAL FORM BEFORE YOU MATE WITH IT.**

Kyubi's chuckles had Naruto clenching his fists. The Rabbit let out an agonized squealing squeak. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. That was just a reflex. I was thinking of something else." Naruto started counting down from one hundred, his eyes closed and his breath metered. At fifty, he opened his eyes again. "Hinata. You know, I'm really not everything you might have thought I was. I would have done anything for my team mates... I tried my best to bring Sasuke back... but I guess maybe I'm kind of self-centered, you know. Hokage this. Hokage that. Know what I'm saying?" The rabbit was quivering, but remained silent. Naruto was totally oblivious to the crowd of people forming at the mouth of the alley.

Naruto ran his hand through the large brush of hair on his head. He thought hard about the next words, admitting things to himself before he shared them with Hinata. He scowled a moment, realizing that the creature had left a cluster of small brown pea-like shapes near his hand. "I guess I deserve that. But… damn!" He grimaced. He had to say what needed to be said. To hell with his pride. "What I wanted to say was... You know… I have a hard time admitting that I don't know a lot about certain things. Maybe I'm too proud. It could be that I'm afraid that people will go back to thinking of me as 'that Naruto' again. I was always on my own, until Iruka-sensei became my friend. I always had to fight for what I wanted. I... well...what I'm trying to say is...ummmm... I never thought that I could ever show any sign of weakness, you know?" Just as before, there was no reply.

"It's kind of embarrassing to say, OK? That uhhh... well... hmmm. A guy is supposed to know how to act around a girl. I don't know if they're born like that. Maybe they're supposed to learn it from fathers, uncles, or friends. I never knew my father. I didn't have friends my age before I became part of Team Seven." He sighed then rubbed his brow. "I don't even know why you would want to bother with me." Naruto had never really spoken to anyone quite like this. He had shared his feelings now and then, but nothing this deep. Still, it all seemed to be for nothing. He stood up, looking sadly down at the rabbit. "I guess I should leave you alone, then. I really am sorry, Hinata. I never told you this before, not really. Not in so many words. Even when you weren't someone that most people would take notice of, I really admired you when you fought against Neji. Maybe I took a lot of things for granted, thinking that everyone should act that way. They don't. You were really brave. You gave everything you had, even though you might have died." he kicked at a stone embedded in the road. "You weren't worried about being Hokage. You just wanted to be something better. I meant it when I said I could really like someone like that." The rabbit remained silent. Naruto hung his head. He didn't remember the last time he felt this bad. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Yes. Naruto-kun." The voice did _not_ come from the rabbit. It came from behind a large stack of empty crates squirreled away in the unlit corner of the alley. Naruto's mouth dropped open as Hinata stepped out into the light. He looked down at the rabbit. He looked over at Hinata. He looked down at the rabbit again, a sneer on his face, as if he expected that the rabbit should have informed him of his mistake much earlier.

"Hinata?" Naruto suddenly felt awash with shame, anger, embarrassment, and disgust. He was glad that no one else but Hinata had been here to see him make a total fool of himself. Talking to a rabbit. **_Great!_ **"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes." Hinata's eyes met Naruto's, though she spared a glance behind him every so often. There was a look of acceptance on her face, but one of worry as well. "Maybe we should talk about that later."

"Huh? What?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. What was Hinata up to?

"Behind you." Hinata pointed.

Naruto turned. He swallowed hard. Just who were all these people? Uh oh, _that's_ who they were. The identity of the people soon dawned on the startled young man. There were two snarling dogs. A number of men covered in paint. A wizened old man clutching a brace of dirty papers. A man who could stop coughing. A large number of attractive but angry women with wet hair. That guard with the mace. A woman covered with icing, busy slapping away a swarm of determined bees and flies. A man with a mangled bicycle. Another man with a discolored canvas and a paint brush behind his ear. The gardener. The baker. The butcher. A candlestick maker. A drunken bum. A koi in a large plastic bag did not look too happy either. And that was just the people in the front ranks.

"Uh... hi!" Naruto tried to grin.

The crowd began to move forward slowly. The words they were mumbling sent shivers down Naruto's spine. His throat felt dry. It would be easy to stop them. A huge bonfire of foxfire ought to do the trick. That, or a large summoning. But, the people might get hurt. It was his fault, after all. Still, he couldn't let Hinata get hurt. She was innocent. Even if she weren't, they would get to her over his dead body.

"Naruto-kun, please step behind me." Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder briefly, and then took another step forward. Concentrating, she engaged her Byuugan, judging just how man people she was up against.

"Hinata... but..." Naruto stood as if struck in the head by a pole axe. Just what did Hinata think she was doing.

"Go take care of the rabbit. The poor thing must be frightened by all the people. I will take care of this." Hinata's voice had a ring that Naruto had never heard before.

"But..." Naruto wasn't about to let Hinata do anything while he stood in the background babysitting a bunny!

"There is no time for arguing. I need to concentrate, or people will get hurt more than they need to." Hinata began walking forward, calculating. She directed her next words to the growing crowd. "I do not wish to injure anyone. But, I will not let you harm him. Anyone who remains will be responsible for what happens next."

Naruto was impressed. He had said something like that many times over the past years, but the way that Hinata spat out those words was really something. That _was_ Hinata, wasn't it? It wasn't Jiraiya or someone in her form, he hoped. Curious to see what she had in mind, he stepped back by the rabbit. Having had enough, the rabbit high tailed it for the rubbish pile. Naruto watched it go with a snicker and a brief feeling of regret.

A number of people threatened Hinata. Others were laughing and making disparaging remarks. A few decided to leave, but most remained. Naruto saw red. Literally. He fought to contain a growing swell of Kyuubi energy.

"So be it." Gathering up her chakra, Hinata said a silent prayer of thanks to her cousin. Of all the things that had happened in the past couple of years, her friendship with Neji might have been the biggest surprise of all.** "KAITEN!"**

When the dust settled, Naruto gaped. Men and women lay on the alley floor. Some were pressed up against the brick walls... had legs sticking out of upper story windows... or hung onto bending gutters. The koi splashed angrily in the bag, hanging from a lamp post.

Hinata brushed her hands together. Her fierce look suddenly gave way to one of sheepish regret. "S-S-Sorry…"

Naruto's response was automatic. "Hinata. **_You rock!" _**He stared at the girl in front of him, as if seeing her for the first time.

Hinata blushed. "Th-Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She fought hard to catch her breath, lookings at the tossed and tumbled multitude around her. For a moment, she felt dizzy, and reached her hand out. There was nothing to prop herself up against.

Naruto gave her his arm. "That was great, Hinata. Are you OK?" He was clearly concerned. That meant more to Hinata than anything in recent memory.

"Yes. Maybe we should get going again on… uhhh...our date."

"It's not a..." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Baka! "Ummm... OK... it's a date."

Hinata's face lit up. Drunk on excitement, she held out her hand.

For a moment, Naruto earnestly considered turning himself into a rabbit. No. Hinata had certainly earned this. And, who knows? He might even like it. Might.

"Let's go, Hinata! There's ramen out there with our name on it!" He took hold of Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata felt as if she were walking on air.


	4. four

Hinata wondered at her rush of emotions.

She had always been so withdrawn, so repressed. It had been her way of getting by. Even after her relationship with her father improved, she remained somewhat reclusive and skittish. Now, as Naruto pulled her through the surging crowd, her feelings ebbed and flowed much like the mass of people.

Excited. Frightened. Happy. Relieved. Timid. Expectant. Pessimistic. Hopeful.

It seemed that her senses wanted to get in on the act. Colors seemed brighter than ever before.. It was as if she had lived every prior moment of her life in a room with the blinds closed. In contrast, the sounds around her went unnoticed, drowned out the pounding of blood in her ears. Random smells threatened to trigger countless snippets of memory, but there was no time for that. She was oblivious to the chill gusts of air tugging at her hair, and took no notice of the people who jostled against her. The only thing she felt was the warmth in her hand, the one that Naruto was holding.

She thought back to the day that she had hidden behind a light post, watching him leave town for individual training with one of the Legendary Three Sannin. To be with him now, it was something beyond her wildest dreams.

Naruto, for his part, tried very hard to focus on the thought of ramen. It was a familiar and comfortable thought. Plus, he was hungry. Very hungry. Exceedingly hungry. Try as he may, however, he couldn't keep from wondering just what he had signed on for. Hinata had certainly kicked those idiots' asses. No doubt about it. He wouldn't be forgetting that image any time soon. But, in the past, when he watched his fellow ninjas ply their trade, he was spurred on by jealousy when he felt that he was being overlooked. Today he felt differently.

It would be an understatement to say that he had been surprised by Hinata's attitude, and by her strength. She was so shy looking, and was a good bot shorter than he was now. He even felt a bit of pride in her, remembering what her skills had been like when he left their village to train. Before, he had never been impressed by any of the female genins in his class. He was now. Chuckling, he saw a nostalgic image of the younger Sakura shaking her fist at him. To be honest, she must be impressive too, if Jiraiya's messages from Tsuande were not exaggerated.

Pushing Sakura out of his thoughts, he realized that he felt a great wash of fondness for Hinata. She was a kindred spirit. She had true admiration for him. She always had._  
_He felt a twinge if interest. A desire to make some kind of connection. What did it all mean? Absentmindedly, he ran into the back of an over-sized man with a forest of hair sprouting from his armpits. A sweaty oversized man. Damn!_  
_  
**THE VERMIN HAVE GROWN TOO PLENTIFUL. THIS LAND IS IN NEED OF A GOOD SCOURGING. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW.**

Naruto grimaced. Damn that fox. He wondered if it had been wise to grant it more access to his mind in exchange for those powers. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle. The street _was_ rather crowded, and he had fantasized about making an impossible rasengan tornado and clearing the square. 'Nice try, bastard. If I did _that, _the Hokage would probably seal you and me inside some baby. I wouldn't relish sharing a cell with you throughout eternity.'

**YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. I WOULD EAT YOU FIRST CHANCE I GOT.**

'Uh huh. Great way to earn my confidence. You said you wanted more freedom? Baka!' Fortunately, as he didn't yet know how to break a seal of that magnitude, there was no way he could get into trouble. Or so he hoped.

Naruto cautioned himself about getting to comfortable around Nine Tails. He also had to watch his step around the prideful demon. It could give or withhold power at any time, so it was best not to aggravate it too much. Then again, he had the feeling that the more he earned the monster's respect, the more willing it became to teach and share. Of course, it could all simply be a ruse. He must always keep that in mind, especially during those moments where he found himself growing almost chummy with the youma.

**IT IS MY NINJA WAY  
**  
Naruto almost tripped over his own feet hearing that. He stopped short, needing to fight for balance when Hinata ran up against him. That didn't feel bad, actually. But, his mind was preoccupied at the moment. Had the damn fox been joking? Mocking him? Or making a simple statement of fact in terms he could relate to? Did it matter?Not at the moment.

"Uh, sorry Hinata. Are you soft? I mean, are you OK?" Naruto cringed. He also sniffed the air. Perfume? Had there been perfume in the ointment that Hinata put on after her scuffle with the angry mob? Whatever it was, it almost smelled better than shrimp ramen.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. But, she didn't step back away from her companion. Remembering times when she had secretly watched other couples, she felt an urge to lean her head against Naruto and put her arms around him. The feeling surprised her. Her hands twitched.

"Ummmm...good. Great. I'm glad." Naruto swallowed. He took much greater note of Hinata's proximity. "But, I shouldn't be surprised. You're tough! Hah hah hah." His defenses had kicked in. He felt kind of stupid, hearing his own words.

"Oh. Tough. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice was flat. Lifeless. There was a touch of sorrow. She felt weak, reacting that way. But, what girl wanted to hear that she was tough at a time like this?

**BAH. YOU WILL PROBABLY _NEVER_ MATE.  
**  
Naruto, to his credit, did not need to hear Kyubi's amused laughter to realize that he had tripped over his own tongue. At first, he didn't care what that stupid fox thought. He was a ninja who would become Hokage some day. Despite that fact, he couldn't be skilled at _everything._ Of course, a part of him deep down inside took it as a slap in the face. Couldn't succeed with women, could he? He'd show that fox.

"Yes, but not just tough." He squared his shoulders, ready to unleash his charm. "Cute, too." That hadn't been so difficult. Why was he worried?_  
_  
Hinata didn't say anything. She reflexively grabbed hold of the back of Naruto's robe, clenching the colorful fabric in her hands. She felt a wave of warmth wash over her. He said she was cute. He thought she was cute. Her important one had noticed her._  
_  
It would have been better if Hinata had made some kind of reply. Any kind of reply. Nature abhors a vacuum. Naruto, as energetic as ever, channeled his excess energy into his mouth. As usual, he didn't know how to stop when he was ahead. "Yes! If I say you are cute, then you are definitely cute. Not just cute, but very cute." He paused every so briefly when he felt Hinata shiver against him. "Do you hear that everybody, **_HINATA IS CUTE!"_ **His roar could even be heard above the din of the crowd. A number of people turned to see just what was going on.

Hinata felt as if time had stopped. She should have felt embarrassed, but she didn't. Despite all of the trouble they had gone through... and anything else that might happen... this moment was worth it.

Of course, Naruto was Naruto. A leopard cannot change its spots"Yes. No doubt about it. You're almost as cute as Sakura!" Naruto had gotten a glimpse or two of his erstwhile team seven member over the years. She was turning into quite the hottie. There must be something to those medical ninja arts.

Hinata felt as if she had jumped naked into a snow drift. The whole world around her seemed to start spinning, as if she were performing kaiten again. She couldn't unclench her fingers.

"Yes. Almost as cute as Temari, too. But that girl is too damn pushy. Hah! Shikamaru deserves someone like that." Naruto plunged onward, never once stopping to think. The more things change, the more they stay the same. "Ten Ten... Ino... the girl at the sea food stand... you'll probably be just as pretty as them some day!"

Hinata's breath stuck in her throat. She felt as if she was dissolving, able to slip between the grains of sand and dirt at her feet.

"Don't know if you'll ever be in old lady Tsunade's league, but she's just a fake any way. Of course, she is pretty _huge_, you know? But maybe she can teach you a jutsu for that or something!" Naruto stopped when he felt something knock against his back. It was Hinata's forehead. She had slumped forward. "Hinata?"

The young girl didn't speak at first. Images flashed before her eyes, a cascade of painful moments throughout her life. Times when she hadn't measure up to someone else's expectations. Instances where she felt she would never amount to anything. The story of her life. Or at least the story of her life up until the point that Naruto's fight with her cousin had opened her father's eyes to Neji and herself. Maybe hard work and self-confidence really didn't mean anything after all. No, maybe just for certain people.

"Hinata?" Naruto tried to turn and look at her, but she still had a firm grip on him. "What? Is something wrong?"

A small spark burned deep within Hinata. She was not going to show weakness in front of the one she cared about, even if he didn't care about her. And, a chorus of reason sprung up, chastising her for her reaction. He _had_ said she was cute. Maybe not as cute as others, but cute just the same. Who else had ever done that, other than Kurenai when she was trying to boost her subordinate's self esteem? "No. Thank you for saying that I was cute, Naruto-kun." Her voice was still flat. She let go of his back, then impulsively turned so that he couldn't see her face. She coughed to clear her throat.

"Huh?" Naruto was perplexed. There was something wrong. Was Hinata so shy that he had done something wrong by complimenting her? Was it wrong to say she was cute?

What was going on? He saw an image of Jiraiya in his head. That perverted old sennin might seem like a crazy flamboyant nut-case at times, but he was actually quite insightful, not to mention one of the most decent people that Naruto had ever met. He could hear the echoes of something he was once told.

'Think before you speak. Put yourself in someone else's place. Words can hurt even more than weapons. Insults might be held onto long after wounds were healed.'

Now why did _that_ pop into his mind? Just what had he said? He had said she was cute. Hell, he had even told everybody that she was cute. Oh. He stood there a number of moments, toying with the latch on his weapons bag. "You know what, Hinata?" Naruto's voice was pretty flat itself now, quite a rarity.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata still did not face him.

"I still really don't understand what you see in me. I guess I'm really not very smart, right? The light's on, but nobody's home." He sighed, having forgotten entirely about food and a certain obnoxious demon. "I'm not really all that good looking myself. That's nothing new. But it doesn't look like things are going to get much better, huh?" Hinata turned to look at Naruto. Her eyes widened at what she saw. He was twiddling his fingers, just like she still did in certain moments. He was staring down at his feet, a rather dejected look on his face. "But you seem to be getting cuter every year." Naruto was trying to make up for what he had said before; but, he realized that he was speaking the truth. He also realized that he had spent a lot of his life comparing things. What was bigger? Who was stronger? Which was faster? It was strange. For someone who often brought out the best in other people... whose spirit often helped others reach new heights... and who often saw the truth of the matter that others missed... he realized that _he_ sometimes didn't see the true value of things.

'Life's a journey, not a destination.' That was something else that Ero-Sennin would say now and again. 'If you run so fast with your eyes on only one thing, you'll miss the things that matter.' That was true for life as well as battle.

Hinata stood quietly. It was strange, seeing Naruto act contemplative. Usually, he would make some loud statement and forge ahead.

"You're also one of the nicest people I've ever met." Naruto looked over at Hinata. "That's impressive, because of the way you've been treated much of your life."

Hinata stared at Naruto. Those words had her close to tears for some reason. The prior words didn't seem to matter any more. What prior words? Had there been prior words? He really was more than he seemed. His heart was so big. . That was remarkable, given the way _he_ had been treated throughout his life. There was something significant that she didn't know about him, something that she had heard the city women whispering about on graduation day, years back. While she had been forced to deal with the pain of her father's scorn for a sizeable portion of her life, he had been forced to deal with an entire village's hatred and disregard for many years. She had turned further inward, and he had turned ever outward. They were two sides of the same coin._  
_  
"Maybe it's best if you don't hang around someone like me." Naruto wondered at the way he felt saying that. Earlier, he felt uncomfortable being around Hinata, as if her near obsession with him was a bad thing. Now, he felt somewhat saddened, thinking that she would be better off forgetting about him.

Hinata looked in Naruto's eyes. She clasped her hands together and bit on her lip. Then, she surprised them both by smiling. Good things don't come easy. "You're right." Those words of hers had Naruto nodding his head. "You're _not_ very smart." She almost laughed, seeing the look on his face. "You're definitely not a genius like Shikamaru. You're not as bright as Sasuke was." That last part had Naruto sticking out his lower lip and narrowing his eyes. "I'd have to rank you behind Shino, naturally. Not to mention Kiba, Neji, Lee, Choji." Naruto frowned. His mouth fell open, but any possible rejoinder remained glued to his lips. "But, you _seem_ to be getting smarter every year," Hinata continued. "And I once thought that you were one of the nicest people I had ever met." Hinata pushed one of her errant bangs out of her eyes. She couldn't keep from grinning.

The two ninja's stood looking at each other until Naruto smiled. He then put one hand behind his head and looked away. It looked like things would be OK. He felt all of his good cheer come rushing back. He might even have learned something from everything that he had been through today.

**YES. YOU CAN THANK ME**.

Huh? Naruto almost shouted at Kyuubi again. But, to be honest, he wouldn't have learned what he had, if the damn demon's commentary hadn't gotten him to shout that first time.

**IF YOU'RE FEELING SUITABLY THANKFUL, YOU MIGHT SET FIRE TO SOMETHING. I TRULY RELISH ARSONRY**. **FLAMES ARE SO SOOTHING.**

Damn windbag fox! He would just ignore it. The stupid demon was just trying to get under his skin. He was not going to lose his temper again.

**INSECT.**

Naruto clenched his fists. Kyuubi was probably trying to provoke him on purpose, just so he could revel in the trouble he found himself in. It was time to get things back on track."OK Hinata, let's go!" He flashed her a trademark smile and gave her a thumbs up. With that, he started on his way, expecting Hinata to follow his lead. She didn't. Hyper-aware of her presence at the moment, he stopped and turned. "_Hinata?"_ The young girl just stood there looking at him. Naruto snorted, suddenly exasperated. Hinata frowned "Hinata!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. He had done his part. He had told her he thought she was cute. He told her that she was nice. He didn't say anything when she said he wasn't very smart. He had even smiled at her. What else could she possibly want?

_How soon they forget.  
_

"Naruto-kun…" The voice was very quiet. But, it might as well have been fingers down a chalkboard, with the effect it had on Naruto. Gulping, he felt like a total idiot when he saw Hinata hold her hand out again. He struck himself in the forehead.

"Uhhh… sorry."He intended to walk over all slow and important like, keeping his pride intact. Instead, impulses taking over, Naruto took a number of large bounds. Grabbing hold, he started to pull her along.

"Wait a moment please, Naruto-kun." Hinata dug in her heals, with little effect. Fortunately, Naruto stopped before she ended up on her face. Sparing him a brief snappy look, she reached into her utility pouch and took out a spool of barely visible wire. With one hand, she began winding the wire around her and Naruto's clasped hands.

"OK, I get the point Hinata. You can take the wire off, now." Naruto rubbed his nose with his free hand.

Hinata just started walking, dragging Naruto behind her. She marveled at her own audacity, but soon told herself not to think about such things, lest she revert back to her more timid ways. Sure enough, she began to look at Naruto again and again with increasing frequency, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression without letting him know she was looking. Slowing her steps gradually, she came to a stop. She unbound the wire. "That was very rude of me, Naruto-kun. I should apologize. Also, I should not force you to hold my hand if you do not wish to." She pulled her hand away from his.

The two genin stood quietly for a few moments.

"Well. You know. I guess that's a nice enough hand." Naruto coughed a slight bit, and then took her hand in his. Walking along, hand in hand, the two of them wondered just what the people they both knew might think if they saw the two of them like that. After passing the first of the food tents, they would get their answer unexpectedly.

**"Yo, Naruto!"**

he voice came from above. Naruto craned his neck, placing his hand above his eye to block out the sunlight. A hazy image came into view. A man of medium height with spiked hair, his forehead protector pulled down over one eye, held an open book in one hand. It was Kakashi, squatting at the top of a telephone pole.

_Kakashi sensai!"_ Naruto's sudden shout had Hinata jumping.

"Ahhh. I wanted to see if it was true." Kasahi spoke in his usual conversational tone of voice, somehow easily heard above the din and ruckus below him. "Wonders never cease."

"Kakashi sensai, why are you here?" It had been quite some time since Kakashi had brought a message from Tsunade for Jiraiya to read. Naruto found that he missed his one time mentor.

"Well. I got lost..." Kakashi slowly waved one hand.

o's eyes bulged. **"LIAR!"** That same old spiel. Wait. What did he say? See if _what_ was true? He looked over at Hinata. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Well, I _do_ have something for you." Kakashi flipped one hand, sending a small scroll tumbling end over end. Naruto caught it and looked back up at his previous instructor. "I will give you some good advice, though. Love is not like the ninja arts. It is good to do things up front. It is not good to conceal things. Don't screw up." Normally, the word 'love' would have turned Naruto into a statue. But, he didn't have time to dwell on that. His pride was stung.

"_**What?" **_Naruto jumped up and down, shaking his fist at the Copy Ninja. "Would you be saying that to Sasuke?" Kakashi certainly knew how to push Naruto's buttons. _"Baka!"_

Hinata put her hand over her mouth. Closing her eyes, she chuckled.

"No, I would _not_. Sasuske used to know what to do without being told. He was a genius in his own way, after all." Kakakshi turned his attention back to his book.

**"BASTARD!"** Naruto began concentrating chakra on the bottom of his soles, intending to go up to pole and scold Kakashi up close.

"Hah hah hah hah!" A rich and vibrant voice rang out. "You are hardly one to give out advice, my lifelong rival!" It was Gai. He and Lee were standing on the tiled roof of a stately shop. "Do not listen to him, Naruto! As I told you before, I like your style. You deserve better."

Naruto grimaced, as if in great pain. He looked over at Hinata again. This couldn't simply be a coincidence. "Hinata, did you tell anyone that you were going out on a date with me?"

Hinata's fingers were twiddling up a storm. She looked down,at her feet. "Um... umm... ummm..."

"Oh. Great." Naruto forced himself to look back up at Gai and his pupil.

**_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_**Lee struck a pose and gave Naruto a flourish and a big thumbs up. "Way to go Naruto! The hot fires of youth burn bright and strong.**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-h!" **Lightreflected off his teeth in a blinding flash.

"Lee!" Gai smiled at his protégé. "You will indeed be great!" Lee beamed. Gai turned to Kakashi. "Of course, I have surpassed my rival in this category as well. But it is not his fault. Not everyone can cut the same figure as me!"

In a quiet voice, Naruto spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Hinata, would you like_ me_ to wear a green stretch suit? Gai sensai gave me one before." Hinata began coughing. "Didn't think so..." Naruto rubbed at the stubble on his chin.

**"OH-H-H-H-H-H.** Gai sensai is the best. **_The best!"_** Lee's eyes looked as if they had caught fire.

"There is nothing that _my_ student cannot do. Not in his fighting skills, or in his attack on the heart! Kakashi, you finally see the true meaning of being a teacher. It is not merely the art of combat and concealment that we are entrusted to teach, but also matters of the heart and mind. You should take this as a lesson for the future, so that those you instruct do not get cheated in life!" Gai put both hands on his hips. His teeth flashed as well. "The future of many a youth depends on your learning the lessons of life to their utmost!"

"Hmmm, did you say something Gai?" Kakashi lifted his head up.

**"_Kakashi! _**My life's greatest adversary. Why do you always do this to me?" Gai took an angry step towards Kakashi, forgetting where he was standing. He plummeted into a trash bin below him. Lee began hopping from one foot to another in concern.

"Hey, Lee..." Naruto called out to his friend, his itch of mischief needing to be scratched. "You go out on a date with Sakura yet?" Lee froze in his motions. Landing awkwardly on one foot, he slid off the roof, landing hard on Gai. "Guess not," Naruto said with an evil grin, shrugging his shoulders. "Not everyone can be as bold and forceful as _me_." He pointed his thumb back at himself. _"What?"_ He caught Hinata's incredulous look.

Kakashi saluted, and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

"What does the scroll say, Naruto-kun? Are you being called away on a mission?" Hinata sounded a touch concerned.

"I don't know." Breaking the seal, Naruto unrolled the scroll. Reading it, he immediately frowned. "Damn nosy old lady!"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto flipped the scroll around, so Hinata could read it.

**'Naruto**

**Treat her right.**

**Tsunade (Fifth Hokage)'**

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and began to giggle. The look on Naruto's face had been priceless.

"What next?" Naruto asked when an exaggerated sigh. Once again, the answer would not be long in coming. Waiting near the end of an incredibly long line that snaked out from his favorite ramen shop, Naruto knew that fate must have it in for him when he heard yet another familiar voice. He began to feel a bit angry. He had been warming to the idea of date with Hinata, but was still very uncomfortable with other people knowing what he was doing. Embarrassment and self consciousness were _not_ two of his favorite feelings.

"You were right, Akamaru. There they are." It was Kiba's voice.

"I could have told you that, had you been inclined to listen. I placed a female bug in Hinata's weapons pouch." That was Shino.

When the two Leaf shin obi and the dog strolled into view, Naruto balled both hands into fists. Hinata brought a finger up to her mouth. "K-Kiba-kun. Sh-Shino-kun." She looked at her teammates, and then at Naruto. Things could get very awkward. She should have kept her mouth shut.

"Ruff. Rrrr-_ruff_ ruff."

"You too, Akamaru." Hinata added politely.

"Well. Long time no see Naruto! Things have been way too quiet with you gone!" Kiba walked over and slapped Naruto hard on the back. "I guess everybody kind of likes it that way!" He smiled. Naruto had become someone he could truly trust, after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back.

Shino nodded his head in Naruto's direction without saying anything.

"Wh-Wh-Why are _you_ here, Kiba-kun." Hinata was wondering just how far word had spread. She should have known better than to think that Ino and Ten Ten could keep anything a secret.

"Hey. We just wanted to see good old Naruto again." Kiba slapped Naruto hard on the back a second time. "We really missed his presence on our last big mission." He slapped Naruto once more, knowing that it would get his friend upset. "And, we both wanted to make certain that you were alright... _if_ you know what I mean… wink wink." He swung his hand again. Big mistake.

"Underworld Spines," Naruto grumped, working hand seals. Large spikes and sharp pointed spires took the place of his hair. It was not nearly as dramatic a defence as Jiraiya's, but it got the job done.

**"Crap!"**Kiba pulled his hands away, dripping small crimson droplets. "That hurt!"

Akamaru whined, and then barked at Naruto. Instead of being angry, Kiba smiled at Naruto, appreciating a good move.

"What did you mean, you wanted to know if Hinata was OK?" Naruto looked concerned. "Is she in some kind of danger?" He remembered all too vividly the story that Neji had told him during the third stage of the chuunin exams. The sharingan was not the only blood limit that other villages lusted after.

"You know. Pretty girl. Hot-blooded guy. _Right?"_ Kiba looked at Naruto, nodding his head. Seeing the blank look on his friend's face, he smiled. "**Ha! **Maybe you don't. Akamaru..."

"Ruff ruff!" The young dog ran over to Naruto "Snuff snuff _sniff_ snuffsnuff_snuff_." He pulled his head back, then sneezed. "Rrrr... nnnn..._rrrr_... gggggnnnn_rrrr_... nff nff... _rrrrr_rrrrrr-ruff."

Kiba smiled, and then shook his head, his eyes narrowing some as he fought back laughter.

"What did he say?" Naruto had a sour look on his face.

"He said it had been a while since you last bathed." Kiba laughed, joined by his canine companion. "It's a damn fortunate thing that I didn't concentrate chakra to my nose in order to find you!" That had Hinata blushing, as she though back to the way that Naruto had defeated Kiba in the chuunin exam.. Naruto turned a glare on the young dog. "He also said that the big one wanted to have pups with the smaller one."

Naruto began choking. He was not the only one caught by surprise. He couldn't remember ever seeing Shino look surprised at anything before.

"But, he also says that the big one probably doesn't know _how_." Kiba chuckled. He turned to Shino. "Looks like we have nothing to worry about. Our teammate's safe."

Naruto felt as if his face was on fire. He turned his head away from Hinata. Hinata stood as stiff as a statue. Kiba smiled, remembering seeing her like that on the training fields on the morning of the third test.

"Just the same, my measures shall remain in effect." Shino walked over to Naruto. "I dislike repeating myself. I have placed a female bug somewhere amongst Hinata's belongings. In case you ever had a notion to take her some place against her will, we would be able to find her, should she be gone long enough to raise suspicion."

"Hey… Shino… I'm not going to…" Naruto waved his arms frantically. He looked over at Hinata. She caught him looking and turned bright scarlet.

"Take good care of her," Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "We won't crowd you guys any longer." The pointed a finger at his friend. "Don't forget, Naruto!"

"Ruff ruf ruffruffruff arrr_oooo_." Akamaru added his two cents. Shino nodded, then left with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hah hah hah _hah._ That Kiba. Listening to what a dog says. Right, Hinata?" Naruto stole another glance over at his companion.

"Y-Y-Yes" Hinata had to cough to clear her throat. "Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata was still blushing, staring at nothing in particular.

"If you're not feeling well or something, we can do this another day..." Naruto wondered if that might not be a good idea. He had a real concern that someone else might make an appearance. As Shikamaru might say, this was getting to be quite a bother.

That snapped Hinata out of her trance. **"NO!" **Her head snapped up and her eyes grew intense. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She looked over at him, then looked down at the ground again. "They were just looking out for me."

"They're good teammates," Naruto said, grinning. "It's good to have friends! Let's go. I'm so hungry, I could eat a dog!" Naruto had a particular dog in mind.

Hinata chuckled. She knew just what Naruto meant. Sighing, she felt somewhat relieved. She had been a bit worried that Naruto would call things off if their privacy wasn't respected.

"Watch this," Naruto said, suddenly feeling an urge to show off and get a little bit of revenge at the same time. "Keep an eye on Akamaru." Just before the three passed out of sight, Naruto concentrated, reached out over the distance, and transformed the dog into a skunk. The jutsu wouldn't last long. But, it would be long enough to make a point. "That will teach them."

Hinata gave him a 'they were only looking out for me and you know it' look. She couldn't help but smile when Naruto tried to look regretful and failed miserably.

As usual, Naruto proved to be the most garrulous of the pair, but Hinata was opening up more with each passing moment. He almost forgot about eating. Almost. Just before they reached the door of the shop, Naruto wrinkled up his nose and called out in a mock shout. "Iruka-sensai! Shikamaru! Choji! Shukaku! Kabuto! Hey, even Sasuke! Who wants to interrupt us next?" A number of people scolwed at him then, but he just grinned right back at them. Laughing, he soon found little reason to be amused. The door to the shop closed in their faces. A man walked over to the front window and hung a sign: Out of Noodles.

"**_No-o-o-o-o-o-o..." _**Naruto closed his eyes.

"It's OK, Naruto-kun. We can try the next shop." Hinata took his hand again and gave it a squeeze. Was she being to forward? Well, if she was, she didn't care.

"But those were the best… my favorite..." Naruto looked so down-trodden, Hinata could help but laugh. _"Sheeesh!" _Naruto frowned big time. "Some girl you are, taking pleasure in a man's discomfort at his time of greatest need!" He was being serious.

Hinata's eyes went wide, then she closed them and began giggling. Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it. He began smiling sheepishly. He realized what he must have sounded like.

"Well, sounds like you two are having a good time." It was Shikamaru.

"How could they, Shikamaru? The shop ran out of food." That was Choji. Pulling a bag of Crab Chips out of the sack on his back, he tore open the parcel and began stuffing his face.

Naruto and Hinata turned at the same time, looking at one another. They both sighed this time.

"I couldn't believe it when Ino told me. Naruto with a girl. I suppose even a genius has to be wrong now and then. What a bother." Shikamaru smiled, then gave Naruto a friendly punch in the shoulder. "How much is he paying you, Hinata?"

Naruto growled. Hinata grinned. Choji opened the next bag.

"As your one time team leader, let me clue you into a sound strategy." Shikamaru used his shadow art to glue a shocked Hinata in place. He pulled Naruto aside and spoke quietly to him. Munching away, Choji leaned over to listen.

"He's probably going to tell you to go Dutch," Choji said. "That way you can get more food with your money."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No. The first thing you need to remember, is that the _man_ should always be in charge. Woman are such a pain."

"Shikmaru?" Choji actually lowered his bag, a sparkle in his eyes. "Should I repeat that to Temari?" Shikamaru froze. Understanding dawned in Naruto's eyes. He began to grin, showing all of his teeth. "If you buy me dinner tonight, I won't tell her." Choji looked frightfully eager. "Beef Barbeque.. Just to start with. _Mmmmmm."_ Excited, he squeezed his bag too hard. "Maybe breakfast tomorrow, too."

"Hmmmmm. Temari, huh?" Naruto began laughing. "I guess I know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet she would be interested in hearing what you said." He grinned wickedly. "Ino too."

**_"Shit." _**Shikamaru brought his hands together. "Choji's my best friend. He can get away with that kind of stuff." He smiled. He wasn't angry, but it was a sore subject with him.

Naruto suddenly felt as if he was grabbed by unseen hands and placed in an invisible vice. He couldn't move. At least not voluntarily. Before he knew it, his legs began walking, of their own accord. No! It was his friend's doing.

"There are some things that it's not wise to joke about," Shikamaru said, convinced that he was in total control.

Naruto didn't put any effort towards breaking free at first. He could get loose, but not might very well hurt Shikamaru. Looking to the side, he saw Shikamaru making the exact same motions he did, but a few steps off to the side and a yard or so behind him.

His arms went up. His lips puckered. He was headed straight for Hinata.

Choji began reaching into his bag faster and faster. He chewed at a furious rate. Chip fragments were flying everywhere. He reached into his sack, took out two more bags, and tore them open. Mucus began leaking from both of his nostrils.

Naruto licked his lips, but not of his own accord. His mouth formed words involuntarily.

"Hinata... my dearest... I have secretly wanted you for so long..."

Hinata squeaked. She backed into the wall of a kiosk. She wasn't ready yet! This was no time for a kiss. Choji was chomping away like a maniac. Chips were spurting out of his mouth half-eaten. Shikamaru's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"I... must... _kiss_... you..." Naruto actually felt a brief thrill when he said those words. Was Shikamaru just doing this to make a point, or was he going to see things through until the inevitable conclusion?

Snot fountained out of Choji's nose. Hinata fell to the ground, looking up at the stiffly approaching Naruto. Catching sight of Shikamaru's actions, she finally figured out what was going on. She couldn't move. She wasn't caught in the shadow art. Was she simply shocked or afraid? Or, did she want Naruto to kiss her?

Naruto decided to teach his friend a lesson. He wasn't just your every day ordinary genin. As usual, the fox in his belly was the ace up his sleeve. 'OK, furball. You wanted to start a fire, let's start a fire.' Naruto concentrated with all his might.

There was the faintest smell of smoke. Looking around, Choji found the source. A small bit of flame burned on one of Shikamura's belt loops. It soon grew larger in size, then jumped to the seat of his pants. In a great flash, the fire came to life with a vengeance, scorching the unsuspecting prankster.

**"Ouch!" **Shikamaru jumped. "Ow ow ow owowow _ow!" _He danced around, hands trying to beat out the flames clinging to his trousers. Not having released Naruto, his captive did the same. Hinata watched with wide eyes.

"Let's take things a step further," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing.

**A HUMAN TORCH? THE WARMTH WILL BE SUBLIME. I APPROVE!**

'Wrong.' Naruto smiled, suddenly free of Shikamaru's hold. 'Happy to disappoint you, fur face!'

Accessing another of Kyuubi's powers, he took control of Shikamaru's mind, making him see what he wanted him to see. He put the real fire out, but his friend didn't realize that.

"**_No. _**Naruto, I'm you friend. _Owwww…" _Shikamaru ran around blindly. To him, it felt and looked as if his whole body was wreathed in flame. It even looked as if his clothes were burning away while his skin turned to ash.

Naruto chuckled. How about another skill? Sure, why not? Could he do more than one thing at once? Only one way to find out! With a low grunt, he pictured a large pool of water and concentrated. This part was very hard. He could never hold it very long. The pool came in existence in the middle of the square. Wind forms small ripple on its surface.

"**Ahhhhhhh!" **Shikamaru leaped into the pool. He began throwing handfuls of water on himself. When the pool disappeared, Naruto replaced it with a similar looking illusion. Shouting, Shikamaru threw large handfuls of dirt all over himself. "That's better. _Much_ better!"

The illusion of fire died down. The pool disappeared. The unfortunate victim found himself sitting in the middle of the street, uncooked. The last handful of dirt slowly trickled out from between his suddenly limp fingers, forming a small inverted cone on his head. Looking around, he saw that he was ringed by a multitude of laughing and whispering onlookers. Naruto stood with a huge smile on his face.

"Now we're even," Naruto said, brushing his hands together.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "You're even more annoying than before..."

"Yes, it's quite bothersome." Choji's eyes lit up as he imitated his closest companion. Everybody but Shikamaru laughed.

**HUMANS ARE STUPID. THEY _DESERVE_ TO BE KINDLING.**

When a chastened Shikamaru left with Choji in his wake, Naruto and Hinata headed off for the next shop. "I guess I'm pretty smart after all, _right_ Hinata?" Naruto began strutting as he walked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. Naruto really had a sense for the dramatic. And when it came to pranks and clever ploys, he really was just as much of a genius as Shikamaru was.

"Ha!" Naruto smiled. "Of course, you easily saw through Shikamaru's trick, didn't you?" Naruto began putting too much energy towards talking and too little towards thinking.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked puzzled.

"I mean, who would think that I _really_ wanted to kiss you?" Naruto chuckled, missing sudden look of anger in Hinata's eyes. Before he knew it, Naruto found himself falling. Hinata had shoved him roughly from behind. The muddy patch of water he fell into was no illusion. When he pried himself out of the muck, it looked as if he were wearing a lumpy brown beard. Large bits of dirt plopped down on his boot tops.

Hinata suddenly felt contrite. She began nibbling on one finger. "S-S-Sorry, Naruto-kun." What had come over her? Naruto was certainly having a huge effect on her!

"It's alright, Hinata." Naruto pushed large slabs of mud off of his sopping robes. Water poured out from his weapons bag and from the large summoning scroll he carried at his hip.

Yes. It _was_ alright, Hinata decided. She smiled.

**IF YOUR BRAIN WAS WOOD, I COULDN'T START A FIRE WITH IT.**

At that moment, Naruto was forced to agree.


	5. five

Naruto cursed again.

Hinata tried in vain to keep from giggling.

The new robe he had bought... the only one left in the garment store... was _much_ too large for him. Not only that, it was a near duplicate to one of the outfits that Jiraiya was often seen wearing. The latter bother Naruto more than the former.

At least it was dry. And mud free.

Hearing Hinata's unbridled amusement at his expense, Naruto turned a rather perturbed look on her. "Could you _please_ let me know the next time you decide to push me?" He conveniently forgot the reason that Hinata did so.

"Y-Y-Yes. Sure, N-N-Naruto-_k-k-kun_..." Hinata was not stammering for her usual reasons. She had broken out in laughter at the look on her companion's face. She marveled at how good it felt to laugh. Why had she laughed so infrequently earlier in her life? "I p-p-promise..."

"At least this clothes make me look important or something." Naruto smiled at that thought.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Hinata tried to stop laughing. "Or s-s-something..." She began giggling.

"Damn." Naruto groused. The old Naruto would have found some way to get back at Hinata. But he couldn't do that now. Being a boyfriend was so restricting! Boyfriend.

Him? Yes. Him. It was his Ninja way. That was the only reason, right? It had to be, seeing the way that Hinata was treating him now!

As the two of them made their way towards the fourth restaurant on Naruto's list, the young ninja tried to sort out his thoughts and emotions regarding his current plight.

Maybe it would help if he considered it an opportunity instead of a plight. Yes, that was the ticket. The clouds parted overhead. For a moment, Naruto stood framed in a small oval of light, before the brightness expanded to bless the entire area. Looking up, he closed his eyes and felt the warmth on his face. He took a deep breath, trying to place each and every smell that came to his attention. He smiled. He rarely took time to enjoy the wonders that the world had to offer.

Wonders. More than that. Miracles. A girl was actually interested in him. If _that _wasn't a miracle, what was?

Perhaps he should try to appreciate current situation. Sure, Hinata wasn't Sakura-chan, but that was probably a blessing. He would probably strangle the white-eyes girl if she started saying Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. He was also glad that Hinata was not in the habit of screeching or yelling the way that Sakura had been. I mean, _come on!_

Naruto suddenly felt philosophical. He hated philosophical. Life had always seemed so directional. So limited. He hadn't complained before, especially when things had started going in the direction that he wanted them to go in. But, if his previous existence had been like a long hallway with a single door at one end, his current situation seemed more like a wide room with many doors. He had choices, after a fashion. Maybe not a lot, but choices just the same. Looking over at Hinata, he wondered what was behind _that_ door. It was almost exciting, not knowing the answer.

"Naruto, I'm going to push..." Hinata's voice broke his reverie.

_Squish._

She had kept her word. Naruto wished that she hadn't. She had been too late, taking time to offer a warning..

**"Shit!" **Naruto meant that literally. He hadn't been paying attention. . His ire rose even more when he took note of the ground around him. Dog prints lead away from the lumpy brown smear under his foot. Skunk prints lead up to it. Akamaru. Naruto swore. He didn't believe in karma.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I was too slow. I was kind of daydreaming." Hinata had been thinking about things, too. Watching naruto scrape the bottom of his boots against a stone, she felt the need to make a sly comment. "Should we go shopping for new boots now? I'm certain we can find something to match your n-new r-robe..."

"That's... alright... Hinata... chan..." Naruto bit off his words. "I'll take care of it." He worked a series of hand seals. _"No Shit No Jutsu."_ That wasn't the true name of the move, but it worked just the same. Working a water jutsu not unlike something Zabuzan might have known, he drew a high pressure stream of water from a nearby trough and cleaned off the bottom of his boot. For a brief moment, he thought about directing a small stream towards Hinata's shirt, but decided against it.

At that moment, an image popped into his mind. Jiraiya had dragged him out one night to do some 'research' with him. It had been to a bar. On 'wet T-shirt night'. That had been the first time that Naruto himself had experienced the geyser-like nosebleeds that he remembered Iruka-sensai, Ebisu-sensai, and the Third having in response to his Sexy No Jutsu. What would Hinata look like in a wet shirt? No! Now was not the time to be thinking _that!_

"Naruto-kun, are you OK?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. "You're very red."

"Hey it's nothing... I'm fine, Hinata. Yes, quite wet. I mean fine, not wet. I was just a little exited. I mean embarrassed." Naruto could feel sweat beading up on his brow. "Hah hah hah... let's get going." He started off at a quick pace, still very much distracted.

**"Naruto-kun, look out!" **Again, the warning was too late.

_Splot._

"Dog crap again?" Naruto asked the question very quietly, even nonchalantly.

Hinata shook her head. "Horse, I think..." Naruto hung his head. The Fates must be conspiring against him. He was certain of it.

**YOUR POWERS OF OBSERVATION LEAVE ME HUMBLED**

Naruto clencehed his fists. He was not in the mood for any wise cracks from Kyuubi. 'Could you do me a favor and just be quiet?' He didn't expect any altruism from the trapped demon.

**CERTAINLY**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He waited for the zinger.

**SHIT FOOT**

His eyes snapped open. He stomped his foot in anger. He had chosen the wrong foot.

Nine Tail's laughter rang loud in his ears for what seemed like an eternity. Then, it was gone. Naruto grudingly admitted that the damn fox had every right to be amused. He could just picture it. The Hokage with crap on his boot.

Hinata watched Naruto like a hawk. It was what she did. A habit. Maybe even hobby.

Watching the evolving expressions on his face, and marveling at his various postural changes, she wished that she could read his mind. What was he thinking? There wasn't something wrong with him, was there? He had fallen on his head an awful lot, back while she watched him try to concentrate chakra and run those trees.

Her thoughts soon tracked away from that. She drank in the positive changes in Naruto, somehow feeling cheated that she never had a chance to see him grow over those lost years. He was a good bit taller now. Broader too. His teacher must have him doing physical labor along with the rest of his training. Something about his face and hair reminded her of a picture she had seen of the Fourth Hokage. Yes, Naruto was actually becoming handsome, even though he didn't realize that. Her breath caught in her throat. She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She shivered as a quick chill ran down her spine. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't help but stareShe was hopeless, wasn't she?

Hinata's face grew warm. It was nothing new, and she didn't mind. Would he ever feel the same way about her? It was way too soon to have any indication of that. Hopefully they wouldn't keep running into trouble, the way they had today. He didn't want him to have any reason to feel relieved when she wasn't around! Hinata hoped not. She certainly didn't feel that way herself. Despite all the mishaps and mayhem, things somehow felt right. Better than right. Fun, even. She would have a lot to tell Kurenai-sensai.

"Oh!" Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. Kuerenai might not approve in her choice of boyfriends. On the other hand, she might be very happy to see her show some spunk and spirit. Her father, on the other hand! She doubted that _he _would approve! Well, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. At least Neji would be glad for her. He truly admired Naruto.

A gust of wind blew past, carrying a number of flower petals on its back. The pink and red petals rode the breeze like ships on a swelling wave, before floating gently to the ground. Hinata picked one up and turned it over in her hand. She looked at Naruto again, wishing she could tell him just how grateful she was. Because of his support, she had stood up to her cousin. Even though she had lost their match, that act, combined with things that Naruto had said to Neji during his own fight with him, had earned her cousin's respect. It had also eventually lead to Neji training with her father. More importantly, her father had begun to see _her_ in a much different light. "Naruto-kun," she whispered.

When the two shinobi reached a food tent that a kind woman had told them housed a noodle chef from a neighboring village, Naruto was infuriated by the size of the crowd ringing the ramshackle collection of cloth panels and pennants. "That's _it!"_ he shook his fist at no one and nothing specific. "I have had enough. No, I haven't had _any!"_ He took the large scroll off of its hangar and threw it in the air. Hinata watched in awe as it spun about... landed... then unrolled on its own "Time to take matters into my own hands," Naruto huffed.

Hinata wondered what Naruto was going to do. She fervently hoped that he wasn't going to do something illegal or unforgivable. He was just as headstrong as she remembered him, single-minded even. He had needed to be before. Was there some reason that he needed to be the same way now?

Naruto bit his finger, drawing blood. _"Summoning No Jutsu." _He slammed his hand down on the ground. A large toad appeared, about the size of a small shack. Its back was painted in a wild and bizarre pattern of colors. A colorful pendant hung from its neck, and a massive axe was tied to its side.

"**_Gamarakki! _**Hey! Feel like helping?" Naruto went over and slapped his hand against one uplifted foot of the massive beast.

"_Dude!_ What's the deal? We got something to fight?" The toad swiveled its head to and fro. "Who's that. Is she your..." Gammarakki held up one front hand, all fingers but the smallest folded over.

"Uhhh..." Naruto put his hand behind his head, then blushed. "Yeh... I guess you _could_ say that." He even smiled. He stopped, when he caught himself.

The huge toad put his snout on the ground, bumping up against Hinata. "My condolences, miss."

Hinata grinned, then reached out to rub the broad area between Gamarakki's nostrils. "I think I must have sinned heavily in a past life," she said with a straight face. Loud amphibian laughter cleared the tent area for a moment.

'Excellent,' Naruto thought, pumping his hand in the air. That wasn't what he had in mind, but if it worked, he wouldn't complain. Unfortunately, hunger soon overcame shock and fear. The crowd ran right back again. 'Oh hell!'

"So. Spill the beans, bro. Whazzup. I got things to _do_." Gammarakki looked over at Naruto.

"Ramen." Naruto rubbed his abdomen.

"Ahhh man. Not _again_." The great toad closed its eyes. A low rumbling noise could be heard.

"_Yup! _Just like before. want you to leave this in its place, as usual." Naruto tossed a small bag of money to Gammarakki. "We're paying extra this time. I'm on a... ummm... date."

"OK." Gammarakki sighed. "I come all this way for _that_." He looked over at the tent, seeing a number of large iron pots, each capable of swallowing up a small child. "Which pot is cool?"

Naruto closed his eyes and used a skill he had developed on his own. After making a series of complex seals, he felt his senses expanding. This was his own version of the byugan. He could sense heat from objects within a certain distance, allowing him to place their location. "Third pot from the left. It's barely warm." Naruto cut off his jutsu. No sense wasting chakra. But, just as the self-satisfied ninja had curtailed his power, a cook removed one of the pots and walked it to a V.I.P. area in the rear of the tent. The pot that was now third from the left contained boiling water. Its sides glowed red from the intense heat. Naruto tugged at his robe collar. "Hey Hinata. Watch this." He was a bit over-puffed with his pride. "Go Gama!"

_"Righto!"_ The toad's mouth opened. An impossibly long tongue shot out, pushed past the crowd of people and fabric of the tent, then coiled around the targeted pot.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up and punched the air. "Noodles!"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata was amazed at her companion's summoning skill.

"**OOOOOOOH-OW-OW-OW-OW-W-W-W-W _SHEEEEEEEEEET!"_**

Gammarakki recoiled its tongue like a scorched bat. A large iron pot bounced down the street outside the tent, scattering a group of pedestrians and a horse or two. Steam filled the air.

"Huh?" Naruto was shocked.

"Oh..." Hinata hid her eyes.

"**I'M OUTTA HERE, TWERP! _OW-W-W-W_**..." Gamarakki disappeared.

Gulping, Naruto quickly gathered up his scroll and led Hinata away from an angry looking crowd. Whistles were blowing. Somebody was calling for the local constable. The two of them broke into a run. Turning one corner, they both ran headlong into Iruka, causing all three to tumble to the ground. Looking up, Naruto saw that his friend had been accompanied by Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"Hi, Naruto..." Iruka said, rubbing his head. "Hinata-chan." He bowed as best he could.

_"Iruka-sensai! _What are _you_ doing here?" At first, Naruto looked excited, then he looked suspicious. "Are you here to spy on us, too?"

"**Ha! **Naruto! You clumsy fool. You are no longer talented enough to be my rival, I see!" Konohamaru interrupted Iruka before he could answer. "The Konohamura squad will bear witness to that fact!"

Moegi stepped forward. "I, Moegi, the girl with the amazing womanly attributes, agree!" She put her hands on her hips and did a pirouette.

"Yes! I Udon, the boy who still enjoys doing complex calculations and other mental miracles, also concur!" Udon's weapons bag fell off and hit the street with a loud clang.

"Annoying as always," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"So, Naruto. The mighty have fallen. Too afraid to meet my challenge, you left our village with a phony excuse." Konohamuru looked over at Hinata. "And, having been thoroughly embarrassed and rejected by that other girl, you have begun dating someone like _her_." He pointed to Hinata.

Hinata blushed. She hung her head. Seeing that, Naruto felt his hands transform into claws. His breathing became somewhat ragged. A strong protective instinct filled him. Seeing his face, Udon stepped behind Iruka, who had just gotten back on his feet.

"Yes, she is not as beautiful as _me_, Moegi, the girl with goddess good looks." Moegi struck a pose. "And, she's not as good looking as that Sakura-chan either. Guess beggars can't be choosers. _Right,_ Udon?" Udon wisely remained silent.

"Hey guys, that's not very nice. I think..." Iruka never had a chance to finish.

"When I'm Hokage instead of you, I will only hang out with good looking girls!" Konohamura put his hands behind his head in a gesture much like the one Naruto often used.

That was the final straw for Naruto. His eyes taking on a vulpine look, and a growl echoing deep in his throat, he moved with unbelievable swiftness. With deft swings of his arms, he used his claws to shred Konohamuru's clothing, never one scratching his skin or drawing even a single drop of blood. When he was finished, his young friend stood stark naked. "Hokage, your public awaits." Naruto picked Konohamuru up by the nape of the neck and tossed him a tremendous distance, watching as he landed in the middle of the adjacent street. The boy's frantic shriek filled Naruto with a feeling of power.

"Naruto..." Iruka held his hands up, but he was too slow.

"Oh, and Moegi..." Naruto walked slowly over to the trembling Moegi. "I don't wish to be rude, but _some_ people might think you're a dog." Concentrating, he created the illusion that a hound's head had replaced Moegi's. Bringing her hands up to her face, she screamed, then ran off down the street sobbing.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sounded disappointed in him, but he ignored her.

"Wait..." Iruka tried again, to no avail. He watched as Naruto walked over to Udon.

"Udon..." Naruto smiled. His teeth looked incredibly sharp With a brief scream, Udon turned and ran straight into a nearby wall, falling to the dirt unconscious. "Oh. I was only going to commend him for keeping quiet," Naruto said out loud to himself. Then drawing himself up to his full height, he spoke with a deep gravely voice, bordering on a growl. "I... think... Hinata... is... beautiful... does... anybody... want... to... argue... with... me?" He put his hands on his hips. 'Oooops. Where had that come from?'

Naruto didn't really care at the moment. He almost felt like sitting back on his haunches and letting out a series of yips. He really needed to learn better control when he was under the influence of Nine Tail's chakra. Yes, it felt really good, but he imagined that drugs or alcohol might feel the same way for addicts and lushes.

Hinata looked at Naruto. She folded her hands together and blushed brighter than ever before. The people in the alley were all running for cover. Naruto looked over at Iruka, who held his hands up. "Yes, she is very cute Naruto." He sighed in relief, seeing Naruto calm down and take on a more human appearance. "I had heard that you were here. We only wanted to visit, and see if you wanted to join us for ramen. I didn't think there would be any trouble."

"Ramen?" Naruto's voice had a wistful quality. Hinata grinned.

"Yes," Iruka said. "Not finding you, we already ate."

"Ramen." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Indeed." Iruka smiled. "I know how much you love it. I think those was some of the best noodles I _ever_ had."

Naruto's stomach rumbled. Hinata thought about speaking up, asking Iruka to stop talking about ramen. No. That wasn't necessary. Was it?

"I think those kids ate enough for both of you!" Iruka laughed. "You should have _seen_ the stack of bowls. Fifteen. Maybe even _twenty_. Large bowls of tastiest noodles. Maybe better than our favorite shop back home."

Naruto began to quiver. Hinata reached out to put a hand on his arm. She squeezed.

"Yes, I thought I was going to burst, too. We cleaned out the shop. If I guess correctly, by the flavor of things, it must be your favorite shop in this neck of the woods." Iruka looked fondly as his one time pupils. "Are you teaching Hinata the glory of ramen?" Naruto grew fangs again. Looking over at Hinata, Iruka didn't take notice. "Hah hah! _Everyone_ likes noodles I guess. We couldn't finish all that we ordered, so we left our bowls outside for the dogs. I bet they haven't eaten that well in weeks, if ever!" Iruka's chuckling sounded like an avalanche of boulders in Naruto's ears. "But, I bet you ate you fill too, today. Didn't you?"

Hinata shook her head frantically. She put her finger up to her lip.

"Iruka-sensai, because you are special to me, I will give you a head start." Naruto had listened. The angry crowd from the food tent had finally trailed them. "I suggest you start running." He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, drawing the crowds attention. "Go!" He worked an illusion, making Iruka look just like Naruto, down to the last detail. The image wouldn't last long, but would serve as a timely distraction.

He couched down. "On my back Hinata, fast."

"Naruto-kun..." Seeing the rushing mob, Hinata followed the instructions.

_"Kontserun Henge No Jutsu." _Naruto worked the seals. When he was done, he and Hinata looked like a single tall man of average and unremarkable features.

"But..." Iruka looked at the tall stranger, then at the crowd.

"They're after me, and you look just like me now. Bye, Iruka sensai!"

Iruka took off running, Udon in his arms.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata didn't want things to go too far.

"Don't worry. Iruka-sensai is like a brother to me. I would _never_ let him get hurt. Not even over ramen." Concentrting, he created a wall of stone between Iruka and the onrushing crowd. "Iruka-sensai looked like he had put on some weight. The run will do him some good."

Hinata moved her arms from Naruto's shoulders to up to around his neck, sighing. She had had enough excitement for a number of days. But, she realized that she didn't want it to stop. Naruto cancelled the disguise jutsu. He was about to suggest that Hinata get down, but stopped. Her head rested against the back of his. She smelled nice. There wasn't any reason to rush, was there? Carrying Hinata piggy back, Naruto ignored the grins and strange looks that the people around them made. "Hold on, Hinata." He took off in a run. No, they weren't being pursued. All that talk of ramen had him feeling ready to collapse. Hinata took in the view of the streets from her new height. She didn't mind the bumpy ride, or the cramp in her arms. Previously, she would have given anything to be in this position.

"It's not fair. Everybody else had had ramen. We deserve ramen too. _You_ deserve ramen, Hinata." Naruto zeroed in on his next target. Things were getting somewhat desperate. He only knew of two more noodle shops. "Watch me work!" He set Hinata down gently, swallowing hard when she impulsively gave him a quick hug.

"Uhhh... yes... work..." Hinata blushed. She stored away Naruto's reaction for future consideration.

After making a quick survey of the situation, Naruto worked his next jutsu. _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."_ A group of Narutos ran towards the ramen parlor. After using some of his new talents to quickly view the various faces and clothing of the people standing in the shop, she shouted _"Henge No Jutsu."_ Looking just like patrons of the shop, the clones each grabbed a bowl of noodles, dropped a few coins on the counter top, and ran back out into the street. Their actions drew an unhappy response from the people waiting in line. That response became near murderous when a voice inside the shop yelled "That's it! No more noodles. Go home folks!" The crowd took off after the running clones.

"**Hah! **Told you. Nothing can hold Naruto Uzumaki down forever. I'm going to be Hokage some day!" Naruto rubbed his hands together in glee, seeing the hoard of clones rushing in his direction. To an onlooker, it might have been a fearful sight.

Someone flashed into view between Naruto and the clones.

**_"Brother!" _**Hinata called out, even though Neji was her cousin, not sibling.

_"Kaiten!" _The amount of force that Neji put forth dwarfed Hinata's earlier move.

The clones were all blown skyward, disappearing in mid air. Bowls of ramen plummeted to the ground, shattering on impact. The ground looked as if it were covered with an army of long thin worms. Shocked by everything they had witnessed. The scores of unhappy customers turned tail and sought a more peaceful section of the town. They could eat tomorrow.

**"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O." **Naruto put is hands on the sides of his head and shouted at the top of his lungs. "We... were... _so_... close..." Hinata patted Naruto gently on the back.

Neji stood in the middle of the street, wondering just what had happened. He then waked over to pay his respects to his cousin and his friend. "I thought you were under attack." Neji looked at Naruto, his eyes awash with curiosity. "But those were your clones, were they not?"

"Yes." Naruto spoke so quietly, no one could hear him.

"Yes," Hinata said. She went on to explain the situation.

"Neji is here too," Naruto whispered to himself. "Wonder where the rest of them are..." He straightened up, and tried to gather up some of his old bravado. "Really nice move. That was much better than the one you used on me. You've been training!"

"Naturally!" Neji answered as if that were a foregone conclusion. "Hinata-chan should be doing the same. She can't afford too much time for idle pursuits."

"Ummm... ummm..." Hinata worked her finger tips against one another.

Neji smiled. "Although, certain activities might qualify as a valuable exception." He remembered his cousin's reaction when Naruto left the village to train, and the look on her face when she had blurted out that she had seen him again. He looked over at Naruto. "You are taking good care of her, are you not?"

Hinata walked over and took hold of Naruto's arm. She nodded her head, eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

"Yes," Naruto said, almost taking the question as a challenge. No, he would think of it as an assignment! "She couldn't be in better hands! Uhhh... I mean... ummm..." Hinata blushed.

Neji smiled fondly at two of the most important people in his life. "Keep up the good work." Neji nodded.

"I will!" Naruto meant it. He smiled, realizing how good that actually made him feel. This boyfriend-girlfriend stuff wasn't so bad.

"You've made a very good choice, Hinata-chan. I approve." Neji was not smiling or laughing. His voice was very solemn. "I do not know if you could have done better. We may have the byugan, but he has the best eyes that I know of. If you understand my meaning."

"Yes," Hjinata said, sounding somewhat solemn herself.

"Awww. Come on, Neji. You're flattering me..." Naruto put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"No, I am _not_." Neji shook his head. "I never had time to give you the details of my individual fight against the Sound." Neji placed his hand over one of the sites that a hole had been bored straight through his body by one of his enemy's fearsome arrows. "A lesson I learned from you helped me then. Some day, when there is time…" He nodded at Hinata. "I will tell you the tale."

"Right. And I'll tell you the details about... Sasuke..." Naruto's voice faded. He shook his head, as if trying to clear away cobwebs. Neji nodded. Hinata reached out and squeezed Naruto's hand. Neji notice and smiled again. He had seen what he wanted to see.

"I'm due at a mission. I must leave now." Neji waved, then flashed out of view.

"Nice guy," Naruto said. He couldn't believe that he had once thought that Neji was one of the biggest jerks under the sun. No, there had been a reason for that. People change. Sometimes for the better. But, sometimes for the worse, too. The image of Sasuke wandered across his mind.

"Yes. Him too." Hinata was looking up at Naruto, an expression on her face that he had never seen before.

"Hah hah hah... Hinata... you can't mean _me_..." Naruto felt very uneasy, for some reason. But, Hinata's words also touched his heart. He must really mean something to her.

Hinata didn't say anything. She simply smiled and took Naruto's hands.

"If at first you don't succeed, try try again. That is our Ninja Way." Hinata knew that she were asking for more trouble. But, it was OK, as long as the trouble was with Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto was so distracted by his feelings, he lost sight of their objective.

"Ramen." Hinata said.

**"Right!"**


	6. six

"How about chicken, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto slowed and looked at Hinata.

Hinata pointed towards one shop. "The line is not long. The people seem to be enjoying themselves. It must be _quite_ good."

"No." Naruto kept marching along, arms in front of him like the bow of a large ship. Hinata followed in his wake, before the crowd filled the temporary void caused by her date.

"Over there. The fish vendor. He's putting on a song and dance routine. The patrons are joining in. _That_ might be enjoyable, too." Hinata pointed in another direction. It took less and less effort for her to make suggestions. Her courage was growing, almost exponentially. No one other than Naruto could have caused that.

"Fish? _Geeeez." _Naruto kept his eyes on the spire on top of a tall building. Somewhere near that structure, the final ramen shop sat.

"Ummmm. Well. _That_ shop has sticky buns and flavored ice. Do you like pastries and ice cream?" Hinata felt herself salivating. She swallowed quickly, feeling that she would just die if Naruto saw her drool.

"Not today!" Naruto continued onward, as relentless as a tsunami.

"Beef?"

"No."

"Tofu?"

"Gag!"

_"Fruit cups?"  
_  
"Next time."

**IF YOU BUY SOMETHING, THE FEMALE MAY SHUT UP.**

Naruto almost gave in

And so it went. At one point, they passed by a number of chefs walking around with trays of new recipes that they wanted the crowd to taste. It was clever salesmanship. They offered small portions for reasonable fees. Somewhat embarrassed, Hinata reached into her hip purse... drew out some coins... And handed the currency to a smiling woman. She greedily accepted a flaky bun filled with tender vegetables and pungent cheese.

Looking at Naruto as he walked, she ran to catch up, nibbling on her bounty. Her shirt front was covered with crumbs, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. She couldn't remember _anything_ tasting that good in all her life Feeling a little better, she continued on with her questions. She was still very hungry. "Squid on a stick?"

"Uhhh... no!" Naruto faltered in his step, just for a moment. That had been too close. He pictured squid curling over a well lit fire.

"_Two_ squid on a stick?"

"Ahhh... no and no!" No stumbling that time. Naruto was made of strong stuff.

**"Duck!"**

"No!"

"Naruto, I _mean_..." Hinata closed her eyes. She had seen the man absentmindedly swinging the two huge buckets on the end of the staff he held across his shoulders. Naruto obviously did not. Her companion was knocked ass over teakettle, landing on his back on the ground. "Duck..." Hinata said sheepishly.

"Oh..." Naruto looked a bit cross-eyes. He sat up, he realized that he was covered with cooked rice that had spilled out from the offending bucket.

Hinata stared at the rice. Her stomach growled. The pastry had not been that big. She reached out her hand and scooped up some of the rice. She came very close to drooling that time, no matter how many times she swallowed. "Want some rice?"

"No." Naruto stood up, and brushed the white food off of his robe. He graciously accepted small jar of salve that Hinata took out of her satchel.

Hinata closed her eyes. Opening them again, she stared down at the rice in her hand. Looking back at Naruto, she sighed and turned her hand over. Teasing her, the rice clung to her hand before falling to the uncaring earth. She made one last effort. "Lamb kebobs?"

Naruto frowned. "I will forgive you just this once, Hinata." He shook his head. "Today, it must be ramen. Next time, whatever you like."

"OK, Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed. There must be some way she could convince herself that this was all some form of ninja training. She kept repeating to herself that she must be strong. 'Must be strong.' _Must be strong.'_ **'Must be strong.'** '**_MUST BE STRONG!'_**

Looking at Hinata's shirt, Naruto raised one eyebrow when he caught sight of the crumbs. He shook his head. Hinata looked away. Nevertheless, her new found resiliency rose to the occasion. "N-N-Naruto-kun..." She clenched her hands together, stiffened her spine, and spoke in a firmer voice. "Naruto-kun... couldn't we just buy the instant ramen?" She nodded to a sign over to their left. It was on sale, three for the price of five.

Naruto looked as if he had seen a ghost. Instant noodles had their place. But they didn't compare the food sold at the noodle shops. "You just don't understand," he said. "But, I'm willing to teach you." He felt particularly generous and effusive at that moment. They continued on their way. "You'll see. Just wait a little longer."

Just as the noodle tent came into in their unobstructed line of sight, the unexpected struck again, with a vengeance. More people that they knew. That alone set Naruto's teeth on edge. It was worse than that. It was people they knew with food. That left Hinata sorely tempted.

"Ino. Ten Ten. I thought you were joking. But, it's true!" Naruto knew that voice. How could he ever forget it?

_"Sakura-chan!"_ Turning, he saw a trio of female ninjas, each carrying a food bag from one shop or another. Hinata might be too proud to drool. He wasn't. "Sakura-chan, long time no see!" He almost made one of his Naruto-esque remarks, like 'Couldn't keep away from me could you, Sakura-chan.' Looking over at Hinata, he bit his tongue.

Ino waved her arms to get Hinata's attention. Ten Ten did as well. Sakura struck a pose and pushed her hair back away from her face. "Hinata, is that really you? Not a clone made to look like Hinata? I wouldn't put it past that idiot to try and put on a show for everybody!" Despite her words, Sakura turned a fond look on her old team mate. He had been a fine example for her at one time. He had saved her life. He had also risked everything to try and keep that Promise of a Lifetime.

"It's me, Sakura. He didn't bring me along.I brought him along." Hinata blushed, thinking that her words seemed a little conceited.

"That's not surprising," Ten Ten put in. "Left on his own, Naruto wouldn't have discovered girls until he reached **'G'** in the great scroll of knowledge.

"Even then, somebody would have had to explain it too him!" Ino broke out into peels of irritating laughter. Naruto ground his teeth together. He managed a brief smile when he saw Sakura doing the same.

"We will need to get together sometime to discuss your taste in men, Hinata." Ten Ten smirked, hand on hip. "Real soon."

"But, you can keep hanging around with Naruto until you're ready for men!" Ino slapped Ten Ten's outstretched hand.

**THERE'S A REASON WE MATE ONLY ONCE A YEAR. **

Naruto was not about to take things laying down. "Yeh, like Ino." Naruto lifted his chin up. "She probably has more hair on her chin than me." Naruto laughed. "Chest too." He knew that wasn't true. He hated to admit it, but Ino was very attractive. Ten Ten too. And Sakura. In fact, comparing them to Hinata, they were all more beautiful in general terms. He felt guilty for a moment, thinking that. But, he also realized something else. Given a choice, he'd choose Hinata over any or all of them. Even Sakura.

Ino began sputtering. Sakura gave Naruto a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Ooooooh. You're almost as insufferable as that hideous bald forehead girl!" Ino sent a deadly glance in Sakura's direction, having seen her signal to Naruto.

Now now, Ino. No reason to get snippy. You can shave when you get home." Sakura sent a sizzling glance back at her friend and rival.

"Good idea. She might have a chance at Shikamaru, then!" Naruto came to Sakura's defense automatically. "Unless she's developed a thing for Choji." He winked at Sakura. "They look so much alike."

"Akamura, I think." Sakura busied herself by looking nonchalantly at her fingernails.

"**_Sakura!" _**Ino sounded as if she was ready for a full blown confrontation.

"Well, how's the date going, Hinata?" Ten Ten moved to diffuse the situation. They had come here to gawk at the rumored couple, not fight with one another. They needed to keep their priorities in order. "He kiss you yet?" Their argument immediately forgotten, both Ino and Sakura swiveled their heads on their necks, zeroing in on Hinata's face.

"_Hmmmm?" _Ino's eyes lit up, the large colored pupils looking eerie.

Naruto froze up, and then began waving his arms in circles, trying to maintain some semblance of balance. His legs had suddenly seized up on him. He slowly fell over, much to the girls' great satisfaction. Hinata looked for something to hide behind. She snuck behind a nearby wooden statue.

"Guess not." Ten Ten sighed.

_"Pity,"_ Ino said, crestfallen.

"Nothing to gossip about. Damn. I lost the bet with Tsunade, and she _never _wins." Sakura checked her purse to see how much money she had. "I never should have listened to you, Ino!"

"But, how's the date going besides that, Hinata?" Ten Ten coaxed the white-eyes girl back into their midst with a wave of her hand.

"Ummm... uhhh... you see... we..." Hinata kept looking over at a prostrate Naruto, who was just showing signs of stirring again. "Actually..."

"Wow. _That_ good, huh." Ino curled her lip, dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura rubbed her chin, staring at Naruto. She looked over at Hinata, a look of compassion on her face. "Let me see if I can guess. There were a number of things you wanted to do today. He decided to go for food first. You still haven't finished that..."

Hinata looked down at the ground and began shuffling her feet.

"**Ar-r-r-r-r-g-h."** Ino ground on fist into her palm. _"Boys!"_ Ten Ten just shook her head sadly.

Sakura, somewhat enraged now, decided to be a bit more demonstrative. Walking over to Naruto, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his feet with tremendous strength. "Naruto... you jerk!"

"Huh?" Naruto gave Sakura a devil-may-care grin, enraging her all the more. Just like old times.

"Naruto..." Sakura began shaking Naruto. "You are the..." His head looked like something on a bobble-head doll. "Worst excuse for..." He was shaken so hard, that a long sting of spittle strung out from his mouth, waving back and forth like a crazed pendulum. "A human being..." The on looking girls could have sworn that Naruto's eyes were going around in circles. "I have everseen. _Hmmmpppfff!"_

Naruto felt his head spinning. When his vision returned to normal, he couldn't help but notice something that had been staring him in the face, so to speak. Being who and what he was, his sudden enlightenment was something he would have been better off keeping to himself. "Hey, Sakura-chan..."

"What?" Sakura let go. Naruto dropped to the ground, landing hard on his kiester.

"You hiding balloons under your robe? They're certainly bouncing around a lot." He grinned.

"**W-H-A-T?" **The sound of an exceedingly loud slap carried across that small corner of the town.

His one cheek already swelling, Naruto slurred his next words. "Guess that must happen to everyone training to be a medical ninja." He spat up blood-tinged saliva. "_Ouch. _I certainly need some healing." He rubbed his face.

Hinata was torn between concern on Naruto's part... embarrassment on her own behalf... and righteous indignation on Sakura's. Looking down at her own shirt, she bit her lip.

Ino was laughing. "I'll have to remember _that_ one!" She slapped her knee. "For the next time the genins all get together. Balloons." She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and tugged down on her lower eye lid. "You may have some value after all, Naruto."

Sakura growled. Her facial features softening, she walked over to pat Hinata on the back. "It's a dirty job, Hinata, but someone has to do it. You have the gratitude of the entire female race." Ino and Ten Ten nodded their heads. Naruto stuck out his lower lip.

"And, I _have _learned a lot from the Hokage. Tsunade is a very good teacher." Sakura then turned to look at Ino. "I'm told that I'm one of the best students she ever had." She stuck out her tongue, then turned back to Hinata with a cheerful look on her face. "If you get to close to Naruto, you may need some flea repellant. I can make that. If he somehow does manage to kiss you, you'll need a powerful disinfectant. I can whip one of those up easily." She winked. "The fact that you're content to look at him means you probably need corrective eye-ware. That's beyond me at the moment. Sorry."

"Ummm, thank you..." Hinata grinned.

Naruto turned his glare on Hinata, giving her a sour 'You too?' look. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders in return. Then she began to fidget.

Sakura walked over to Naruto again, a serious look on her face. She began poking him in the chest as she spoke. "When you take a girl on a date…" (poke poke poke poke) "…You are supposed to think of her first..." (poke poke pokepokepokepoke) "…And show her a good time!" (**Poke**).

"Ramen _is_ a good time," Naruto remarked defensively.

Ten Ten and Ino closed their eyes and let out long loud sighs. "Not... for... a... girl..." (Poke poke poke poke). Sakura balled up her fist, and smiled. Then she sighed. She couldn't let Naruto make her loose her cool. She relaxed her hand.

"Well...ummm... I... _was_ having...ummm... a good time..." Hinata came to Naruto's defense.

Ten Ten pursed her lips. "Hinata, this is your fault too. You _know_ that Naruto is a little slow in the head..."

**"_HEY-Y-Y-Y_..." **Naruto called out.

"Hmmmm?" Ten Ten smiled. "You're right. Very slow in the head." She squeezed Hinata's shoulder in sisterly fashion. "You need to grow a backbone and keep him in line."

Sakura turned to look over at Hinata. "Where did you _want_ to go today, Hinata?"

"I..." Hinata looked over at Naruto, and then at Sakura. "The flower displays at the botanical preserves. The traditional dances over at the outdoor theater. Maybe some milkshakes or ice cream."

"Very nice choices," Ino said, smiling at Hinata.

"Yes." Ten Ten scowled at Naruto. She took out a kunai and began twirling it in her hand.

"So, Naruto, listen up. You are going to take Hinata to the gardens." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of Naruto. "Do... you... hear...me...?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded his head. Hinata smiled.

Ino walked over next to Sakura. "And, are you going to take her to the dances?" She straightened Naruto's collar, then patted him on the cheek. "Understand?"

_"Right!" _Naruto threw out his chest. Hinata clapped her hands, stopping when Naruto looked over.

Ten Ten walked over too. "Don't forget the milkshakes or whatever!" She gave Naruto an extremely painful pinch on the behind. "Do I have to write it down for you?"

**"Boss!" **Naruto saluted. Hinata sighed.

Ten Ten, Ino, and Sakura all looked at each other, then over at Naruto. "You promise?" They all spoke at the same time.

"Yes." Naruto spread his legs apart, put his arms behind his back, and smiled.

"Good." Sakura smiled. Her job was done.

"Right after ramen!" Naruto ran over to Hinata, grabbed her hand, and took off. The girls all shouted and began running after them. Ten Ten's thrown kunai stuck in Naruto's scroll.

**SOME MALES DO NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO MATE**

Naruto grinned. Those girls were all over-reacting as usual. This was fun. Who wouldn't enjoy this? Stopping short, he rapidly focused his will. 'Let's have some more fun, old fox.' There was a sudden exclamation from the crowd. For good reason. Naruto's illusion made it look as if Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten were naked. Hey, if it worked once today, why not milk it for all it was worth?

He had to use his imagination for their upper halves. For their lower halves, he substituted male anatomy. Feeling a bit fanciful... not to mention sore in the jaw and posterior... he embellished things a bit. On Ten Tens' back their was the image of a tattoo saying _'Know-it-All.'_ On Ino's back, the words spelled out _'Blowhard.'_ On Sakura, he wrote _'Kick Me.'_

The female ninjas ran for the nearest place of hiding, Naruto and Hinata forgotten for the moment. Naruto felt just like he did when he was younger, painting graffiti on the giant stone Hokages, or pulling off any of his other innumerable pranks. He had been so busy the past few years, he never had much time to be a kid. But, that was true for most kids in Konoha who were training to be shinobi. Training was hard for a reason. Lives were at stake. So was the financial future of the village. But not for him today!

Slowing to a walk, he turned to Hinata. Swallowing hard, he said words he never though he would ever say. "We can skip the ramen if you like, Hinata-chan."

Much to Hinata's credit, she knew just how remarkable an offer that was. She bowed to him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Ramen will be fine."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He smiled his biggest smile of the day. "Hinata! You're the greatest!"

Hinata smiled back, then took his hand. "We'll try one more place only. I promise." Naruto sounded very magnanimous. There only _was_ one place left they hadn't tried.

"How wonderful." Hinata wasn't fooled. Naruto stopped. He hesitated a moment. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata was watching his face.

"Uh... Hinata… I'm sorry if you're not having any fun today. You really are great, putting up with me like that." He began walking again.

Hinata smiled. She was about to say she was having fun just being with him. But, she was a clever girl and a quick learner. It wouldn't hurt her if Naruto remained concerned and contrite. Quite the opposite! She assured herself that it was good for him.

They finally reached the tent. Same song, new verse. The place was pretty busy. The number of empty barrels in the street suggested that they must be pretty close to being out of food too. Worried that there was little time to waste, Naruto went with the first idea that came to mind. This line of customers was shaped like a giant horned snake. Thinking back to the battle with Kabuto and Orochimaru, he remembered an attack his sensei had made. He had been taught that jutsu. It seemed appropriate at that moment.

Naruto took a moment to think. If he was careful, no one would get hurt. While his competitors stood around in a temporary marsh, he and Hinata could walk in and get themselves some ramen. Finally. His seals were a blur. He tried them one-handed, to see if he could do it. He had seen an ANBU member walk past earlier. Sight of the mask caused his mind to unwrap memories of Haku. _"Great Swamp of the Underworld." _Would his new way of doing the seals work? No matter. If it didn't, he'd just try it again.

The jutsu worked, alright. Just not the way he had hoped.

"You might want to step back a little, Hinata." Naruto smiled. People began shouting and cursing, as a swamp began bubbling up under their feet. Naruto was very pleased.

But not for long. "Ummm... You may want to take a few more steps back. No, you better run back!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her along. The swamp was growing, alright. Too much and too fast. The fringe of the swamp continued in all directions. Light posts began falling down. One of the watch towers began to tilt. A wave of water began building, and then headed off towards a row of stores and other establishments.

"**Oh crap!" **Naruto rubbed his eyes, hoping he didn't really see what he was seeing. He was seeing it alright. The swamp was surrounding the food tent. It began to sink. Working his hands, he managed to curtail the process somewhat by throwing a jutsu to harden the ground. But, it was too little too late. "Uhhh, Hinata. We don't want to miss the dances. Maybe we should run." Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw the ANBU member running about the premises, trying to get a handle on the situation.

The two ninjastook off. They stopped just in time as a bevy of pretty women...all of whom were scantily dressed... ran out of a nearby shop. They were followed out by a staggering man with a sake bottle in each hand and a few more bottles tucked under his arms. A retractable telescope fell out of one pocket. His horned forehead protector was somewhat askew.

**"_ERO-SENNIN!_ **Naruto shouted, recognizing Jiraiya. Oh great! Just perfect!

"N-N-Naruto?" His master's voice was a bit slurred. That would take enormous amounts of sake. "I found your hidden money stash, but I swear I'll pay you back." Naruto cursed under his breath. He had been saving that money for the better part of three years. "Ooooooh. What have we here? Did you bring her for me? It's nice to have such a thoughtful and considerate student." Jiraiya looked Hinata up and down, then reached both hands out at chest level as he began to walk towards her. "She's a cute one alright."

Hinata stepped behind Naruto. To distract his sensai, Naruto performed the Sexy No Jutsu, harem style. When Jiraiya came back to his senses, he spoke to his pupil. "Who is that girl, Naruto? Did I forget to pay my bill at the sake tent again?"

"No, pervert sennin." Naruto replied.

"Don't call me that so loudly!" Jiraiya shook his fist at Naruto.

"She's uhhh... my date. Ummm... and my _girlfriend_." Naruto actually blushed.

"Yes, sure. Who is she _really_." Jiraiya shook his head, dismissing Naruto's claim out of hand.

"She really _is_ my date. We were out trying to get ramen." Naruto scowled.

"That's funnier than your usual jokes, moron. Is she from the supply store? I'm pretty sure I settled that tab, too." Jiraiya tried to get another look at Hinata. She had her hands firmly grasped on Naruto's robe.

**"Hinata's my girlfriend, you big hairy pervert!" **Naruto's shout had a number of people opening their windows and looking out.

"_Shhhhhhh_…" Jiraiya clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Enough's enough. If you're not going to tell me the truth, you might as well get back to your training. You still have to learn." He looked at Hinata, who had been peeking around the side of Naruto's back. "You know why," he told his student in a more serious tone of voice.

"But..." Naruto had gone much of the day without thinking about Akatsuki. Now, the spell was broken.

Hinata swallowed, then stepped out. "He's telling the truth." She bowed respectfully, realizing that the man must be one of the Legendary Three Sannin, despite his unusual appearance and uncouth behavior.

"Hmmm, you must be Hyuuga Hinata, if I remember correctly." Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "I don't remember any mention of mental illness or bad taste running in the Hyuuga clan. Is my stupid apprentice blackmailing you?"

"Ummm... no." Hinata answered.

"_Paying_ you?" Jiraiya turned a look on Naruto that was half disappointed and half impressed.

"**NO**!" Hinata spoke much louder than she had intended. She put her hand over her mouth.

"_She_ asked _me_, Ero-sennin." Naruto turned and touched Hinata gently on the arm. "It's OK, Hinata. He doesn't bite. He's got a lot of quirks, but that's not one of them."

Jiraiya scowled. "I'm still missing something here. It's odd enough that any girl would take an interest in someone like you, even if you are beginning to look a little bit like the Fourth. But for you to accept? Who would have guessed it? What's the trick?" Naruto looked down at his feet, remaining silent. "Well?" Jiraiya held out a bottle of sake towards Hinata, who frantically shook her head.

"I lost a bet." Naruto answered reluctantly. He had no choice. He knew from experience that his sensei would keep at him until he gave in.

"Ahhh, now _that_ makes some sense." Jiraiya laughed. "But this is not the girl you tried to hug before."

Hinata's eyes went wide, then narrowed. She turned to stare at Naruto. He had never seen that look on Hinata before. His knees actually felt weak. Seeing her take up the stance for the gentle fist, he gulped.

Jiraiya suddenly looked a great deal more sober. He straightened up his posture, a hard glint in his eye. "You were both being serious?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Hinata said, quitting her stance. Naruto nodded his head.

"I see," Jiraiya put all of his bottles down. He ran a hand through his enormous expanse of hair. "That's not a good idea." Both Naruto and Hinata stood stunned. "In fact, it's a pretty bad idea." There was a touch of sadness in the older man's eye. He was very fond of Naruto, and was well aware of just how tough his life was.

Hinata couldn't speak. When someone of that stature makes a pronouncement, it carries an unmistakable ring of certainty. She felt as if the world had begun to crumble out from beneath her. "B-B-But _why?"_ Naruto stammered in disbelief. True, he had started the morning skeptical whether he even wanted a girlfriend. But, his master's words made him take stock of things. Looking over at Hinata, he knew that he had formed a special attachment to her.

Jiraiya sighed, then hung his head. He sat down on a large ornamental rock. "Can't you guess?" His voice was very low. "I've told you that you're not a kid any more, and that you needed to start thinking things through on your own." Naruto put his hand on his abdomen, resting it over the site of the great seal. "Yes," his mentor said. "You're not like other boys. You can never afford to be off guard, now more than ever." Jiraiya's voice snapped like a flag in a brisk wind. "You should not open yourself up to distraction. It's bad enough that I allow you to wander off on your own at times, but I figure you can fend for yourself pretty well within city limits."

"But..." Naruto began to get angry.

"But nothing. If you tried to protect someone else instead of yourself… or in addition to yourself… you know what might happen." Jiraiya slammed one fist onto the rock, breaking off sharp splinters of stone. "And can you imagine how terrible you might feel if you had to end up doing the right thing?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked baffled.

"You need to remain free at all costs. If you and a girl were confronted, the right thing would be for you to escape immediately... alone."

**"W-H-A-T!" **Naruto's hands twitched uncontrollably.

"You know that I'm right, like it or not." The older ninja turned sad eyes towards Hinata, then back to Naruto.

"B-B-But... that's not fair!" Naruto sputtered.

"True. But who ever said things would be fair? Especially for you. The Fourth made his sacrifice. You will need to make yours, in a different fashion." Jiraiya tried to keep from dredging up painful memories.

"No. It's not right. I've had to put up with so much shit my entire life. Well, I'm _not_ going to give it all up. Do you hear me? I would rather die and take all of the problems with me." His fury took him one step too far. "Just because you never could get Granny Tsunade to love you, doesn't mean you have to take it out on _me!"_ Naruto immdeiately regretted those words

Jiraiya stood up. "Shut up, you big baby! This has nothing to do with me. Do I have to spell things out any further for you? If you really care about this girl, can you think what it might mean for _her?"_

"I'm sorry, sensei..." Naruto tried to calm himself down. "What..."

"She would be in great danger, wouldn't she? Idiot! Haven't you given that any thought? You are so selfish, even now." Jiraiya grimaced. "Not only would she be in danger around you..." He paused, setting up his brutal but necessary argument. "She would be in danger on her own, if someone though she might make a good pawn. Can't you see that?"

Naruto sat down hard on the ground. _His master was entirely correct._ How had he missed that? Why did he suddenly feel such an indescribable sense of loss?

"E-E-Excuse me, Sir." It was Hinata. She walked over and sat next to Jiraiya.

"Yes, young lady?" Jiraiya sounded very down.

"I don't know what's going on. I've heard people whisper, but have no idea what it all means. But, I think you are being unfair." She swallowed, noticing her hands shake.

"Oh?" Jiraiya raised one eyebrow.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Hinata was surprised by her own forwardness. "I'm shinobi. I have faced death on many occasions. Maybe more than others, because I am not as powerful as the best fighters in our class. We've been trained about capture, torture, and..." She ran down.

"It's not easy, is it?" Jiraiya said kindly.

"No, it's not. But it's a part of my life. It has been ever since my father decided I wasn't good enough to be heir and sent me away to train with Kurenai-sensei. At one point, I didn't really feel like I had a lot to live for." Hinata looked over at Naruto. "A certain person gave me back my hope." She bowed her head, and then blushed. "If that chance were taken away from me by his choice, I could fight on, I think. But..."

Naruto stared at Hinata, his face warming too.

Jiraiya sighed. "I see what you are saying. You're right, I suppose. But only from one perspective. Those like me have to look at the bigger picture." he sighed and then stood up. "I was trying to protect you like you were children. You are not. Still, I hope you will give thought to what I said. There are much bigger things at stake than one girl's heart and one boy's pride." He paused. "What _is_ that smell? It's familiar..." He listened to muffled screaming. He saw a number of trees fall over in the distance. Turning to Naruto, his face clouded over. "You didn't..."

"Well, sensei, you see..." Naruto began back-peddling.

"I can't believe you would be that irresponsible. No, I _can_ believe it. Didn't I tell you that the more powerful jutsu were not to be tossed about on a whim. Didn't I lecture you on responsibility… again, and again, and again." Jiraiya rolled up his voluminous sleeves. "It looks like we need a more stern reminder." The older ninja worked a complex hand seal, making his way through a jutsu akin to _Kongou Nyoi_. Instead of turning himself into a giant staff, he conjured a temporary one from some unknown realm. "This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me!"

Things looked mighty grim for Naruto. But, providence came to his rescue. The ANBU ninja ran in their direction. He was followed by three other squad members. "You are Jiraiya?" The ninja spoke respectfully. He recognized Jiraiya from a picture in the Hokage's office.

"Yes, I am? What do you wish with me?" Jiraiya assumed they would want his help cleaning up any mess his stupid student made. They had better ask real nicely, if that's the case. And, they better have access to sake. And babes.

"We understand that the 'Underworld Swamp' is a jutsu that you are capable of performing. It is a very rare and very difficult skill. We would like to have a few words with you about the ongoing trouble. You were seen in the vicinity, not long before the events occurred." The ANBU members surrounded Jiraiya, keeping a fair distance.

Naruto looked shocked at first, then calculating. "Thank god, Hinata. We can get away from him now!" He ran over, took Hinata's hand, and pulled her after him. Stopping, he shook the hand of the nearest masked ninja. "Thank you all. Keep up the good work!"

The two youngsters took off like hares chased by hounds.

"Hey...wait... _bastard!"_ As angry as Jiraiya was, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Disbelief and reluctant admiration. Maybe Naruto was unpredictable enough to survive anything. "OK, where were we..." Jiraiya sighed.

As he ran, Naruto tried to deal with his horrendous jumble of thoughts. The danger that he continually faced because he was the vessel for Kyuubi. The necessities and responsibilities that sat on his shoulder, forcing him to reach for the utmost power, but saddling him with unwanted rules and limitations. His own selfishness. The desire to get whatever he could, in an attempt to make up for the injustice of it all. He hadn't asked for it. He hadn't asked for _any_ of. Sure, he had wanted to be powerful. At first, it was for attention. Now, it was just to stay alive. That, and to protect those dear to him. But it all stemmed from a destiny that was thrust upon him!

Looking at the crowd of people around him, he realized that they all had lives of their own. Problems unique to them. Goals and aspirations that only they knew of. Hopes. Dreams. Fears. Everything. As someone who had wanted to be Hokage, he should have been aware of that all along. Hokage.Did he still thirst for that title? Had the fire inside him died down, now that he was important enough to train with one of the Legendary Sannin? With the tremendous skills he had been acquiring, wasn't he strong enough to win everyone's respect now? He wasn't entirely certain. If he was to take on that role some day, he would need to reach beyond himself. As had the Hokage before him, he would have to think, feel, and act as if each and every citizen in Konoha was important to him.

Bumping up against Hinata as they ran, Naruto switched his thoughts back to the present. He also had to consider _her_. What did she feel? What did she want? What constraints and restrictions bound her hands, mind, and heart? How could being around him be any benefit to her at all? Jiraiya's words kept crying out for his attention, but he didn't want to deal with that now. In fact, he wasn't really in any state of mind to deal with all this introspection and soul searching. He was hungry. No. _They_ were hungry.

Also, there were things that Hinata wanted to do, and he had promised to do them with her. It was time to focus in on that. As he and his companion moved through the square, he came to the unfortunate but undeniable realization that he would be unable to follow through on that vow. Catching their breath in the blissful shadow of a large stand of ornamental trees, they caught bits and pieces of conversations that dealt a death blow to their plans. Naruto's actions had come home to roost. Big time. People had a description of him and Hinata. They must have been noticed during the dramatic and memorable the events of his making. His actions could not have gone wholly unnoticed. In his arrogance, he had thought that he could essentially hide in the crowd, doing what he pleased, just another face in the teaming multitude. He had been wrong. Very much so._  
_  
No doubt, the ANBU squad would be looking for them soon. He and Hinata would have to leave this town. Now. Without a moment's delay. He shuddered, thinking what Hiashi Hyuuga's reaction might be, hearing that his daughter had been detained for questioning.

For her part, Hinata remained very quiet. She wasn't blind to the events unfolding around them. She was not unaware of the cause of it all. If she took the time to dwell on things, she would have been very disappointed. Furthermore, she had every reason to examine her own thoughts and actions, since in the purest sense she was an accomplice to each and every one of Naruto's deeds. _But, her mind was preoccupied._ Jiraiya's words had cut her to the quick. She had watched Naruto for so long. After remaining patient, she had finally worked up the courage to seek him out. Despite the wild events of the day, it had felt as if the two of them were bonding in a special way. All that, only to have the figurative rug pulled out from under her feet! Why? Why did it have to happen to her? What could she still hope for? What should she do?

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto felt very sad when he had lead the two of them to the outskirts of the community. "I know you're hungry, but we can't afford to stop at any of the other shops or restaurants now." He kicked at a tree root. "It's all my fault." Hinata didn't answer. She wasn't angry with Naruto. Quite the opposite. She simply wondered how many more words she would be able to share with him. Somehow, that made every word seem important. They were too precious to waste. "I know you wanted to see the dances, and the flowers. This was supposed to be a date, not a chance for me to involve you in my stupid obsessions." He bit his lip hard, seeing Hinata with her head bowed, silent. He had screwed up royally. She must really hate him now._  
_  
Hinata looked up into Naruto's face. She couldn't help herself. Even though her important one was watching her…and she wanted to be strong for him… tears began rolling down her face. She should be strong. She was a ninja, and a Hyuuga. She couldn't fight her emotions.

"Hinata..." Naruto closed his eyes. The sight of those tears had him wracked with mental anguish and guilt. He felt worse than he had when he saw Lee's shattered and hopeless form, the result of Gaara's cruelty. His throat was tighter than it had been when he saw how Haku died, thinking that Zabuzan had no regard for the sacrifice that the young boy had made. The last time he had felt this bad had been when he realized that Sasuke intended to kill him. "_Damn._ What a jerk I am. I finally find someone who really cares about me in a special way, and I blow it. I had just started to feel..." He didn't know how to put things into words. Plainly put, he didn't know how to sort through his swirling emotions. He was caught in a spinning whirlpool, and didn't now which way to swim to get out of it, much less reach the shore. "I'm so sorry, Hinata..."

Hinata walked over to Naruto, and wrapped her arms around him. Her shyness didn't matter to her then. She was beyond thought, reacting only to the deepest emotions in her heart. She hugged the startled young man fiercely, even desperately, not wanting to ever let him go. The sobs came then, shaking both their bodies with their intensity. There was no way to stop her flow of feelings. Once the cork was removed from the bottle, she couldn't put it back. "N-N-Naruto-kun..." Her voice was muffled in his robes. "I don't want to lose you." She knew her words might sound foolish to him. How could she lose him if she never really _had_ him? But, her heart was not roadside lawyer. She had watched him for so long, that he was a part of her life, whether he realized it or not.

Naruto was shocked. Hinata's anguish felt more real than Sakura's had, when she had pleaded for him to bring back their wayward teammate. The girl hanging onto him now was not upset because of the things he had done. She didn't want that perverted old sennin's words become a reality. Incredible. Even more miraculous, he realized that he felt the same way. Did it make any sense? He hadn't really taken that kind of notice of Hinata until today. How could he be feeling strong emotions about her? The answer didn't matter right then. Hinata mattered.

"You won't." Naruto knew he couldn't promise that, and probably shouldn't even say it. But, he was never one to give up. He had told Neji as much during their fight. He was terrible at quitting. He would find some way. He wouldn't walk away until he tried his best.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked up at Naruto, seeing the same fierce look in his eyes that she had seen before when he was faced with battles and dangers that should have been beyond his abilities.

"I can't promise that Jiraiya wasn't right." Naruto rubbed his head. "But I can say that I won't give up without a fight. You know me. You've been watching, right?" He smiled.

"Oh." Hinata's eyes went very wide. Her lip quivered, but she managed a smile.

"But, none of that will matter if we both starve to death!" Naruto tried to inject some levity into the situation. He also wanted food. The loud growling noise that his stomach made was clear indication of that.

"Right!" Hinata said, wiping her eyes. She would try and mirror Naruto's resolve. He would continue to be her silent teacher. "If you're finished just standing around... perhaps we should go find some... I mean... if..." She reprimanded herself. Now was no time to fall back on her timidity. "_If_ you think you can handle that."

Naruto's mouth fell open. Then he laughed. "Hinata!" He grabbed her hand and started down the nearest path. As they walked, they worked on possible plans to scrounge up a meal. They were experienced ninja, so they ought to be able to find something in the forest around them. Neither was much in the mood for grubs and berries, however. Naruto couldn't call Gamarakki again that day, so a ride was out. They could head for the nearest village, or go to Konoha, but both were a fair walk away.

"Wait. I could simply disguise us. We don't have to leave this town." Naruto's eyes lit up. "We could run into the nearest shop, buy everything they have, then head off somewhere to eat it!" Naruto's spirit began soaring upward again.

"Would the ANBU be able to see it?" Hinata asked. "And might your master be looking for you?"

Struck with the arrow of reality, his spirit came crashing down again. "Oh. Right. Damn!" Naruto rattled off a string of curses, and then apologized to Hinata.

Apparent salvation came in the shape of a solitary fish salesman walking down the path towards them. He had two huge buckets of fish on ice, tied down on the back of the stalwart ox plodding behind him. No doubt he had been going door to door at some of the isolated huts and cottages off in the woods.

"Hinata! Our luck has changed!" Naruto ran over to speak to the man, his money purse jingling in his hand. "Hey! Old man. We're starving!" He waved his arms to get the man's attention. "We'll buy all of your fish! It's your lucky day!"

"Nope." That was all the man said.

_"W-h-a-t?" _Naruto's eyes bulged.

**YOU AND THE GIRL SHOULD EAT HIM. OR THE OX. FISH ARE FOR LOWER ANIMALS**.

Naruto was too shocked too pay any attention to Kyubi's quip. "B-B-But why..."

"They're all accounted for, sonny. Don't have a single one to spare. Sorry." The man tipped his wide brimmed hat to Hinata and continued on his way.

"Hey. Wait! I'll pay you double. Triple. More. Then you can buy more fish and deliver them!" Naruto was shaking, trying to contain his emotions.

"Can't." The man tapped the ox with a long stick.

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't help from shouting. _**"Why… the… Hell… not?"**  
_  
The man scratched his beard, wondering why the loud mouthed boy couldn't just go into town and buy fish himself. No matter. It was none of his business. "_These_ fish are spoken for. Not some other fish. I'm a man of my word. That's my Business Way!"

**"Damn!" **Naruto shook his fist. Then he smiled. _"Sexy No Jutsu." _If this could knock the Third out, it ought to work wonders on a normal old man! In the form of a woman clad only in fog, he gyrated in front of the salesman.

"Eyesight's not what it used to be..." The man said. "Pity." The ox snorted. "Now if you don't mind stepping aside off the path..." The man looked at Naruto, a look of determination on his face.

"Hey. I know!" Naruto ran over to Hinata. "Maybe if _you_ tried. If a sweet girl gave him a kiss..." Hinata just stared at Naruto. He shivered. _Those eyes!_ That was the look that Sakura had given him just before she let him have it. He fervently hoped that Hinata wasn't picking up any of Sakura's habits or mannerisms. "Uhhh, never mind. Hmmmm, we _could_ just knock him out." Naruto sounded eager. Hinata's eyes lit up for a moment. She almost gave in. But, she pursed her lips and shook her head. "But... it's _food_... Hinata... " Naruto's look almost had Hinata laughing.

Hinata's stomach growled. Now was not the time for laughter. She watched as the ox slowly walked down the path.

"We protect these people. They should be glad to help us in our time of need!" Naruto struck his nice guy pose. "That's it!" Running back after the man, he tried to explain that very point. He returned with a single fish, smaller than his thumb. He graciously gave it to Hinata before getting even more riled up. His wordless shout caused a pair of squirrels to run up a tree, and sent a bevy of quail skyward.

"If we only took a few fish..." Hinata was clearly struggling with the ethics of some plan. "Just a _few_ fish." She bit her lip, then pulled at her hair. "I think we could use illusion. Maybe transformation. And he wouldn't get hurt. We could pay triple, like you said."

Naruto smiled. Then he chuckled. He finished up by laughing. "I said it before. You rock, Hinata!" He was surprised to hear that idea come from Hinata. But, it was perfect. They were ninja after all. And this would be a great opportunity to practice their skills. He wondered if Hinata realized that his idea of 'a few fish' might differ than hers.

The two shin bi huddled together for a moment and ironed out the details of their plan.

"**Fish for sale**... **Fish for sale**... **_Good_**...** _fresh_**... **_fish_**..." The man's cry could be heard as he approached the borders of the town. They would have to move swiftly. No doubt any number of customers were expecting him.

Quickly, Hinata transformed herself into a shrike and went to work. She flew down right in front of the fish merchant, and settled on a low branch within easy reach. The townspeople in this area considered shrikes to be good luck. The caught them, caged them, and sold them for ridiculous amounts of money. She hoped that the man would not be immune to greed.

"Hey, look at that stilly bird! I'm going to catch him!" The man chuckled, putting down his long whip-like stick. The ox leaned down and nibbled at a clump of long grass. As Naruto watched, the man took a deep breath. Then slowly, slowly, he reached out his hand toward the shrike. Hinata hopped up one branch higher. "Just a little farther... a little farther... a little..." The man made a grunting noise. The shrike hopped to the next branch. "I missed! Well, I'll catch you _this_ time!" Again, the fish merchant reached out his hand, slowly, slowly. "Just a little farther...a little farther... a little..." The bird hopped to the next branch "Missed again. But you won't get away this time! Just a _little_ farther... a little farther... a little..." The fish merchant was beside himself. He forgot all about selling his fish. He left his ox in the middle of the path and went after the shrike, who hopped on from branch to branch and tree to tree, leading the fish merchant farther and farther away.

When Naruto saw that, he laughed to himself. "It worked! Just as we planned!" Smiling, he transformed into a fox. He scurried out of the grove and took a fish from the pail. Again and again he did that, until he had amassed a small pile. "Ummm. They look delicious! I'll just try one, to see if they're OK." He chewed and swallowed. "Ahhh. I haven't tasted anything this good in a long time. I think I'll have another." More gobbling followed. "And another..." His fox nature took over. He ate more and more. Soon, all the fish were gone, and only the bones were left.

**PATHETIC. YOU ARE A LOWER ANIMAL. BUT WE KNEW THAT.**

The fish merchant remembered his buckets. He came running back down the road. The buckets were still there on the Ox, just as he had left them. Good. It was time to head off on his way again. The damn bird had disappeared.

"I'm back, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked tired, but she had a big smile on her face. She had done well. The two of them made a good team. "Where are my fish?" She blinked repeatedly when Naruto sheepishly pointed to his belly. "What? They're all gone! Oh, how could you _do _that!" Uncharacteristically, she stamped her foot. Her eyes flashed.

"Uhhh...you see... I was a fox with a fox's instincts... and..." Naruto bowed his head. "Sorry, Hinata." Hinata just stood there glowering. "Let's try it again, Hinata. I'll do better this time. I can be the bird, if you like." Naruto tried to put on his biggest smile.

"No. I have that part well in hand. Just don't eat the fish this time, Naruto-kun. Please." Hinata transformed back into a shrike. There was still time. But, there were no more trees up ahead. They would have to modify the plan. Different animals. Maybe something large and fast like wolves. No. There was another way. And, if things went as she expected, it would teach Naruto a lesson in the process.

The fish seller was grumbling over the money he had lost. He had been so close to catching that damn bird Just then, the shrike returned. Hinata fluttered about the man's head, getting his attention again. Distracted, the man did not see Naruto run ahead. Unseen, the young ninja transformed himself into a long stout stick, stuck in the ground. The shrike flew over to sit on the stick.

"I'll _get_ you!" The fish salesman rushed at Hinata. Just before he could grab her, she flew up, and then flew back the way they had all come, landing in the nearest tree. Sitting in the lowest branch, she let out a serious of raucous chirps and twitters. "Foolish and impudent bird. I will show you!" The man grabbed Naruto in stick form. He ran over to the tree, intent on hitting the bird and stunning it.

Naruto, to his credit, knew what was about to happen. It might ruin their plan and give the old man a good fright, but he was _not _about to let himself get smacked around, not even for Hinata. They would find food some other way. What? He couldn't transform back. Damn that Nine Tails!

**I WOULD EAT THE GIRL IF I COULD. I CANNOT. BUT, _YOU_ SHOULD PROVIDE FOR YOUR MATE  
**  
Naruto would have swallowed hard, if a stick could do that. She was not his mate! He simply braced for what he knew was coming.

"I'll get you this time, you bad, sneaky, detestable bird!" The fish seller slammed the stick down as hard as he could. The Hinata shrike hopped away, and instead, the stick came smashing down on the branch.

**_Whack! Whack! Whack!_**

_"Ouch!"_ cried the stick. "Oh, damn! Ouch!" But, as the voice of sticks is not audible, Naruto's shouts went unheeded. Again and again the man struck with the stick. The shrike nimbly kept out of his way.

When the man was filled with blind rage, intent on killing the bird instead of capturing it, Hinata flew away, leaving the man to beat at the tangled branches in his anger and frustration. Seeing that he was preoccupied, she resumed human form, stopped and scratched the ox behind its ears, and then grabbed two large fish by the tails and headed off into the woods, leaving a few coins behind.

When a bedraggled looking and sore Naruto found her later, Hinata was primly licking her fingers, a pile of fish bones scattered near a pair of fish heads and tails. Belching unexpectedly, she blushed. "Ummm... excuse me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto could have been angry with Hinata, but he wasn't. She had tricked him fair and square. Him, the consummate prankster! Besides, he had deserved it. "You've really changed, Hinata-chan." He smiled, wondering if any of his teeth were loose.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked into her companion's eyes.

"You're _amazing!"_ Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata smiled.


	7. seven

The hike had definitely been worth it.

Naruto had been a trifle worried, given Hinata's somewhat frail appearance. But, he once again learned an important lesson. It didn't pay to underestimate her. She was made of strong stuff, despite her tendency to be shy and retiring. He had smiled, remembering something Iruka-sensai had told him once: _Good things come in small packages.  
_  
When they had first reached the crest of the hill, Hinata clapped her hands and stood enraptured, the view captivating her immediately. The sky was an amazing shade of blue, one which somehow spoke to both of their souls. Large birds rode the thermals overhead, while their smaller cousins hopped from bush to bush, feasting on an abundant crop of berries. Shy creatures occasionally peaked out from burrows in the ground, or from holes in the side of stately ancient trees. Butterflies flew together in large many-colored groups, a living tapestry.

The idyllic nature of the site eased Naruto's heart. He wasn't usually a big nature buff, but something just seemed right. Just the same, he couldn't help reliving his sensei's comments from earlier in the day. There were always storm clouds on his horizon, whether they were visible or not.

While Naruto had began arranging the food, Hinata surprised him yet again. Taking off her boots, she ran happily through the plush moss and ferns. Laughing, she gathered flowers, sticking one behind his ear. Smiling as if she had no cares in the world, she rolled down the hill like a young child. Somehow, Naruto felt as if he had finally done something right. Hinata wasn't too happy when he refused to join her in her tumbling. But, a future Hokage needed to practice being refined. He told her that. She ran off behind a thick group of bushes so he couldn't hear her subsequent laughter. When she saw him again, she didn't seem able to stop hiccupping.

As the two of them finally sat down to eat, Naruto thought back to how they had acquired their bountiful feast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Limping along the path, fresh from his encounter with the fish vendor, Naruto was taken by the ever increasing number of chickens pecking at grass and other plants that had gone to seed.

They looked to be domesticated fowl, as best he could tell. Why were they loose? Feeling somewhat mischievous… and wanting to get Hinata back for her trickery…he told her that he had heard dark rumors about the countryside they were walking through. Supposedly, the glen up ahead was the home a powerful enchantress who could turn men into animals, or create unsubstantial images of beasts. Any number of people in the village swore that was true.

Hinata said that she didn't believe the tale, but moved closer to Naruto just the same. She jumped when Naruto stepped on a large stick. Her eyes kept looking this way and that, wondering if someone or something might be watching them.

"A lot of people were skeptical," Naruto said, rubbing his neck. "Some people made big boasts, saying they would seek out the witch and prove she didn't exist." He went on to say that some older townspeople embellished the stories, saying that the enchantress was able to darken the heavens by hiding the moon or the sun behind clouds… destroy her enemies with poisonous juices… and call all manner of spirits to her aid. "They say that in her presence, the woods can move, the ground rumble, and the trees around her turn white."

Hinata giggled. She was now absolutely certain that Naruto was just trying to scare her.

'Those stupid stories made the men overly brave. Who could believe anything like that?" Naruto stopped and leaned his head up against a tree. The look he turned on Hinata was so sorrowful, that she almost reached out to touch him. "I wanted to go and see for myself. I wasn't afraid. But Jiraiya wouldn't let me go." He struck his fists against the tree in mock anger. "He put me to sleep for seven days, the big hairy bastard! And when I woke up, he told me that the danger was gone." He sighed. " I believed him."

"Naruto-kun, how could there be anything such as a witch or enchantress?" Hinata turned a skeptical eye on her boyfriend. He was pulling her leg, right? There was no reason to doubt that, was there? He looks so sincere; but, she knew better than to take him at face value.

"There can't, if you mean the type in the stories and fairy tales." Naruto rubbed his chin, then tried to act very serious. "My teacher told me that the woman is an S-class criminal. She possesses powerful jutsus, ones that are strong enough and dramatic enough to be taken as magic by common people. I'm just telling the tale as I've been told it. If you want more details, I suggest you ask Tsunade when you get back to Konoha." Naruto nodded his head sagely. "I'm certain that she'll have at least one file on it all."

"Oh." Hinata's uncertainty grew.

Naruto continued with his tale. The first group of men had never found the evil woman, but did stumble on a strange hut. Though small and dilapidated on the outside, the structure was opulent and immense on the inside. Some of the walls and chambers of the great palace seemed to be bathing in blood, while others seemed to waver and rise as if they were made only of smoke. While they were certain the visions were nothing but illusion, nothing that anyone did or said could make them go out again.

"Y-Y-You're a good story teller, Naruto." Hinata tried to sound brave. The look in her eyes gave her away.

"Story?" Naruto asked. "I'm just repeating what happened. We need to be very careful out here. This is no joke." He reached over an squeezed her hand. "But, if I can stand up to Shukaku… Orochimaru… and stuff like that… you probably don't have anything to worry about." Naruto nodded. "It helps to be lucky, too."

The story continued. The next group of brave explorers to happen upon the shack arrived at a time when its mistress was home. She was said to have been surrounded by all kinds of beasts that defied description, having an appearance of things that the earth might have once produced out of primeval slime. Those men escaped unharmed, followed by the maniacal chuckling of the witch. Calling the returning men cowards and liars, another group of men went forth. They too saw many beasts, but those were of the regular kind, such as lions, bears, and wolves, all of which acted as domesticated animals, showing their kindness by wagging their tails.

"Some say that those were actually the drugged victims of the enchantress," Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. He almost had to pick her up and carry her. At one point, hearing a large branch fall in the woods, Hinata jumped and wrapped her arms around Naruto. That made him feel strong and protective. That felt great. Well, it was OK. Kind of. For a little while. Shit, who was he fooling. He wished that she would do it again.

"Jiraiya told me something about the woman," Naruto said, embellishing his story more and more. "He said that she had stolen forbidden scrolls from a Kage in a foreign land, fleeing to this area to avoid punishment. She fell in love with a townsman, and decided to make this area her home. But he was merely trifling with her, seeing that he was in love with someone else."

Hinata did not like that part of the tale. The look she gave Naruto was intended as a warning, plain and simple. She blushed, unnerved by her own reaction.

It was Naruto's turn to feel a bit uneasy.

"Well, the heartbroken and jealous witch enticed the other woman to visit with her, making some promise or another. They appeared to become fast friends, often going down to the creek to bathe together. Out of jealousy, the witch poisoned the water with her magic. This is how the beautiful girl became a monster with the face and breast of a woman, but with six dog heads and twelve dog feet." He looked relieved. "It took a number of ANBU squads to bring down that poor beast."

**SHE IS NOT DEAD. I HAVE MET HER**

Kyuubi's comment brought Naruto up short. That damn Nine Tails was only jerking his chain, right? But, Naruto had reason enough to feel uneasy himself for a moment. He wasn't entirely making up the entire story on his own. Jiraiya had told him a very similar tale, first told by ancient people in a land far away.

"Uhhh... Hinata..." Naruto tried to keep a smile off of his face. Before continuing on with the story, he felt like saying something that would catch his gilrfriend off guard. "When we bathe together, you had better let me check the water first." He had never seen anyone turn that shade of pink before.

Naruto wasn't certain where that impulse had come from, but he found that he liked teasing Hinata. "I hope that she-devil never takes a liking to me!" Naruto's statement had Hinata nodding and grabbing his arm. "The man at the first ramen shop had a son who went to the witch for a love potion. He came across her while she was gathering herbs and she fell in love with him. She taught him how to make powerful drugs…practice clever incantations… and play devious tricks." Naruto stopped and rubbed his chin. "It might be nice to learn more tricks!'

**"No!" **Hinata yanked hard on Naruto's arm. Calming down some, she added "I'm certain that you know more than enough tricks already."

Naruto continued telling the tale, saying how that man also came to love another woman, scorning the witch in the end. She turned him into a woodpecker. At that point, the villagers had had enough. The next time they went out, it was with a squad of ninjas and townspeople carrying torches, pots of oil, and buckets of salt and lime.

"D-D-Did they g-g-get her?" Hinata turned a tad pale.

Naruto shook his head and said "No." Hinata swallowed awkwardly, trying to keep Naruto from realizing what she was growing more and more uncomfortable. "The townspeople stormed into that strange shack.. Only one man, suspecting a trap, stayed outside. Watching through the open door, he watched as the enchantress sweet talked all of her angry visitors, saying that they had been listening to a bunch of bald-faced lies. She served them all cheese, barley meal, and honey flavored with Pramnian wine. They should have known better than to accept anything from that bitch!"

"**Naruto-kun!" **Hinata didn't approve of that word.

"Huh? Well, she really _was_ a bitch." Naruto stuck his chin out. "What else would you call some woman who drugged the food that she gave people?" He shrugged. They all forgot their purpose for being there. When they had eaten their meal, she worked a banned jutsu. The other man saw the woman lead them all into a large fenced area, because they all looked like chickens… clucked like chickens… and acted like chickens." Naruto turned to face Hinata. "They_ were _chickens!"

**YOU SHOULD BE SO FORTUNATE**

Ignoring Nine Tails, Naruto walked over to as group of chickens. "Hello. It's me, Naruto Uzumaki. You may have seen me around town with my master. Can you understand me?"

Hinata looked at Naruto as if he had gone daft in the head. "I just I want to see if any of them seem to recognize me," he said. "Jiraiya said that he knew some of the people that vanished." The chickens ran from Naruto.

"Well?" Hinata wondered if Naruto was being serious. Looking at the chickens, she rubbed her eyes. It had to be a story. A make-believe story! "Did any of them act like they recognized you, Naruto-kun?"

"Could be," Naruto said, pursing his lips and tapping his finger on his chin. "You saw that they ran away and wanted nothing to do with me.'

The logic had Hinata blinking rapidly for a few moments. Naruto couldn't stretch the story any longer. The anticipation had grown too great. Combining some of his new powers with his best and oldest skill, he worked a combined jutsu. "Hinata…_look!" _A clone of Naruto pointed towards a clearing. There seemed to be a ramshackle shack there, surrounded by mixed herds of animals. Suddenly, an exotic looking woman, surrounded by a large number peacocks and a pair of tame wolves, stepped out from behind a large gnarled looking tree.

"_Mmmmmm. _What have we here?" Naruto sounded like a woman in his enchantress form. "Such a handsome young man. Would you like to sit and sip wine with me this evening?" She licked her lips and then turned to Hinata. "As for you young lady, you look tired and sweaty. Perhaps you would like to bathe in my beautiful creek?"

"Yes. That… would… be… nice…" The Naruto clone spoke in a jerky soulless voice, just as he had been instructed to.

"**_Naruto-kun!" _**At first, Hinata was frightened, looking as if she was ready to run. Naruto had to fight from laughing. Paybacks are the bitch! But, the young girl pushed the Naruto clone aside and worked a series of hand seals. _"Kishibari No Jutsu."_

To the enchantress Naruto, it looked as if he were surrounded by the grasping boughs and branches of a great angry tree. Before he knew it, Hinata emerged from the illusion, a kunai in hand. He managed to block her just in time. That was truly a shock. The Hyuuga clan usually didn't learn powerful jutsu outside the family secrets.

'Why didn't you tell me what was going on?' Naruto confronted the Nine Tails, furious. Both of their lives had been in serious danger. There was no response. He filed away an important fact. Despite the fact that the great demon's existence was hand-cuffed to his own, Kyuubi would not always warn his host of impending danger, despite his growing tendency to communicate. It was best to take nothing for granted. He resumed his normal form as the clone popped out of existence.

Hinata, naturally, was beside herself, concerned that she had come close to injuring Naruto. He did not felt so victorious at that point. When he bowed down his head in front of her, telling her to cuff him as hard as she could, she shook her head and said that she would remember to be less gullible in the future. She had trembled a bit for a moment, a dreamy look in her eye. A sudden urge to lean over and kiss the top of Naruto's head left her feeling awkward and confused. She covered her sudden anxiety by saying that being tricked, scared, and manipulated was no big deal.

"I spent the better half of the day chasing after ramen, without tasting a single noodle. Everything else will seem minor in comparison." Hinata tried to scowl but failed miserably.

The two of them continued on their way after that. Following a well-travelled path, they happened upon an old lady with a twisted cane, watching as she vainly chased after a number of chickens. Alarmed, they watched her fall and writhe in the dirt.

When they ran up to offer assistance, the woman explained her dilemma. A storm had dropped a large branch on her family's chicken coop, tearing out a large portion of the screening. Blessed with an unexpected boon, the birds had all made their escape.

There had been no one to help gather up the fleeing chickens, as her husband was in bed sick, her sons were away on business, and the yard hands had not shown up for work. She had done her best, afraid that foxes would make off with her prized poultry.

**I SEE NO PROBLEM HERE.**

Naruto suddenly had a tremendous urge to bite the head off of a chicken. He fought down the impulse, knowing it was not his own. He listened to the old woman's sad tale.

Things were worse than they seemed. Alone, with a sick husband and scattered chickens, the woman was still trying to put together a large number of dishes she had been paid for. She had agreed to cater to a rather sizeable affair in town. Her counters and shelves were filled with half peeled vegetables; meat needing to be de-boned; pies in various forms of development; soaking fruit; un-cleaned fish; and sundry similar items.

Pots were boiling over on cook tops. Various dishes were nearing completion in wood-burning stoves. Countless shellfish, fruits, and other foods sat in colanders under running water.

Naruto won Hinata's admiration at that point. "Don't worry old lady, I Uzumaki Naruto will assist you! _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.'" _There were a lot of stray chickens. But, spread as far as the eye could see, there were even more Narutos. Before Hinata graciously volunteered to go inside and be of service, the two women watched the comical chaos that resulted from a screaming and laughing boy challenged by running, flapping, and flying birds. There were Narutos in the bushes... on roof tops... up trees... under porches... _everywhere. _Hoards of identical ninjas came running back with squawking chickens, leaving an early snowfall of feathers wherever they went.

While the round up continued, Hinata went to help out in the kitchen. She carried soup up a long flight of rickety stairs leading to the sick farmer's bedroom . She fluffed the grateful man's pillows; brought him fresh blankets; replaced his water glass; and offered him a soothing balm for his chest. When Naruto returned... covered with countless feathers and scratch marks... he found Hinata wearing an apron, humming happily while she cut up the vegetables for a huge cauldron of soup.

"She'll make a wonderful wife some day," the old woman said. Hinata turned impossibly wide eyes on Naruto. He in turn gave the two women reason to laugh. Caught entirely off guard, he instinctively took a big stride backward without looking. He put his foot in a large dog bowl and began sliding. Reaching out with his hand, he caused a tall thin cooling rack to start rocking precariously. His other elbow knocked over a large bowl of eggs, sending them wobbling along the counter top. The scroll he carried tipped over a large jar of dried peas, making his footing even more precarious. With a loud thump, he fell on his back. Eggs rolled off the counter and onto his head. A cherry rhubarb pie fell off the rack and landed upside down in his lap. A peach cobbler hit the last remaining clean spot on his shirt. Before the shocked ninja could get back on his feet, he was bowled over by a large number of dogs. He was nearly licked senseless.

"He'll be a handful, dear." The woman smiled when she saw Hinata blush prettily.

Sporting a rather large grin, Hinata walked over to towel Naruto off. He was speechless.

When he was as presentable as possible, the young shinobi went to draw some water out of a well, while Hinata went back to cooking. Having found a rack of ale bottles outside, Naruto made a new and happy friend when he carried them up to the elderly farmer. They were each on their second bottle when the two women came upstairs, carrying bowls of sweetened porridge and a basket of fresh strawberries.

The farmer's wife put the basket down more forcefully than she needed to, almost knocking an unlit pipe and pouch of tobacco off of a hand-made wooden table. "You're too sick to drink!" She swiped her man's bottle and shook her finger at him.

"You're too young to drink!" Hinata grabbed the upturned bottle from Naruto, leaving him sucking at air.

**"Men!" **The woman said, shaking her head.

_"Boys!" _Hinata said, folding her arms across her chest.

**"Shit!" **The farmer said, falling back in his bed.

_"You said it!" _Naruto grumped.

"Come with me young'en." The woman grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him down the stairs.

"You can't do this, I'm going to be Hokage some day!" Naruto complained.

"Well, that day ain't today!" The woman answered. Turning to Hinata, she said. "See. **_That's_** how you handle men." Hinata smiled.

Naruto, on the other hand, frowned. Scandalized, he shook a fist at Hinata. "If you _ever _tell anyone about this..."

"I would _never _do that, Naruto-kun," Hinata said meekly. Nartuto didn't believe her for a second.

Just as Naruto was about to say something more, the farmer's wife coughed loudly. Having his attention, she spoke. "Boy, when you put all them chickens back, did you think to fix the coop?" She had reason to ask. Looking out the window, Naruto saw that the yard was filled with chickens again.

"Uhhh.…" Naruto felt totally embarrassed.

"He'll be _two _handfuls, dearie." The woman patted Hinata on the back. Hinata giggled.

Finally, their good deeds all accomplished, the two shinobi had resumed their travels. Each carried a rather large basket, stuffed with an assortment of food and drinks. It was their reward for kindness and hard work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A stray leaf blew against Naruto's face, bringing his thoughts back to the present time.

When Hinata sat down to join him, finished with her frolicking, he reached out and pulled a long weed out of her hair. She blushed and murmured her thanks.

"You _did_ remember to fix the chicken coop, the second time, didn't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata scooped some stew into a bowl for her companion. Taking a small taste with a sampling spoon, she was happy to see it was still warm.

"Ummmmm..." Naruto let his jaw fall open. Seeing the shocked look on Hinata's face, he smiled and nodded his head. "You didn't think I'd make the same mistake twice, _did _you?" Hinata didn't answer, She began picking out the largest slices of fruit for Naruto. _"Did you?" _Naruto's pride spoke for him. Hinata stared at two wrapped pieces of pie, wondering if Naruto would prefer raisin or pecan. **_"Hinata!" _**Naruto was scowling now.

"Naruto-kun? Did you say something?" Hinata smiled.

"Never mind!" Naruto stuck out his lip and mumbled to himself.

After preparations were done, the two of them vowed to eat until they couldn't eat any more. The trials and tribulations of the day seemed long forgotten. During the first part of the meal, they spoke about the things that they had each done over the past year.

"And that crazy pervert! I can't remember how many times he dragged me to the woman's hot springs... the girlie clubs... wet T-shirt night... and the hideout behind the woman's clothing shop. _Whew!"_

**_"Nauto-kun!" _**Hinata dropped her spoon.

"What? Wait! I meant to say that I was always the look-out, you know... and..." Naruto waved his arms. Hinata just stared at him. "It's not as if I _wanted_ to look at all of those naked big breasted women... I mean..." Naruto bit his tongue. Hinata took away his slice of pie. "I…you see... It was just..." Hinata removed his custard dish, too.

The two sat quietly for a while, each looking off in their own direction. Hinata looked for shapes in the clouds. Naruto wacxhed a troop of monkeys trying to open thick-rind fruit. Most struck their prizes against rocks. One banged the gourd-like fruit against its own head. 'That one would be me,' he thought.

Naruto hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hinata." When he looked up again, the pie plate and custard bowl were back. He cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was, I can't remember how many things that old hermit tried to teach me besides discipline, jutsus, and common sense. Boy could he talk! Tale after tale after tale."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata wiped her mouth daintily on a napkin. "You had a lot of fun?"

"Oh, they weren't tales for entertainment, Hinata-chan. Everything had a lesson, a moral, or a point to make. _Sheesh!" _Naruto wrinkled up his nose.

"Can you tell _me_ one of the tales, Naruto-kun?" Hinata liked hearing Naruto speak. Every so often, she still felt a need to pinch herself, finding it hard that she was actually spending time alone with him. She also felt a little jealous. Despite Naruto's protestations, it seemed that he truly liked his teacher. It also sounded like they did a great many things together. Kurenai and others had made it a point to pay more attention to her, but she still felt lonely much of the time.

Naruto scratched at his chin. He made a sour look, not wanting to be reminded of all of the lectures he had been forced to sit through. Looking at Hinata and seeing that she was truly interested, he nodded his head. "Sure. Let me see. OK, here's one of the first ones he told me:

_"A pigeon, oppressed by excessive thirst, saw a goblet of water painted on a signboard. Not supposing it to be only a picture, she flew towards it with a loud whir and unwittingly dashed against the signboard, jarring herself terribly. Having broken her wings by the blow, she fell to the ground, and was caught by one of the bystanders."_

Hinata nodded her head. Naruto frowned. "Do you think that sounds like me, Hinata?" He shoveled some custard in his mouth, before his girlfriend had any reason to take it away again. "I mean… I'm not _that _reckless. That old geezer always says that my 'zeal is greater than my discretion.' What a crock!"

Hinata stopped in the middle of peeling an apple. When you're small and have little faith in yourself, you learn to be political. At least that was how things had been with her. "Not entirely, Naruto-kun, " she answered before resuming her task. "You always seem to get back up again." She took a moment to remember some of the times she had seen just that. She finished by saying "Your actions haven't gotten you or other people hurt, _have _they?"

"Well... not lately." Naruto watched Hinata slice the apple. She hadn't said a single word to criticize him, but her reaction had himself feeling more introspective than any of the Legendary Sannin's talks had. He tugged at one ear. What he personally viewed as enthusiasm might be rashness or something worse. He put his piece of pie down mid-bite. What if that final line had been _'Having broken his wings by the blow, he fell to the ground… and watched while the _other_ pigeon was captured.'_

"Naruto-kun? Are you OK?" Hinata offered him the larger slices of apple. "Do you have other stories?"

"Me? You know me, Hinata. I'm always fine! hah hah hah." Naruto perked up. "I have plenty of stories. Here's another:

_"A fox one day fell into a deep well and could find no means of escape. A Goat, overcome with thirst, came to the same well, and seeing the Fox, inquired if the water was good. Concealing his sad plight under a merry guise, the Fox indulged in a lavish praise of the water, saying it was excellent beyond measure, and encouraging him to descend. The Goat, mindful only of his thirst, thoughtlessly jumped down, but just as he drank, the Fox informed him of the difficulty they were both in and suggested a scheme for their common escape. 'If,' said he, 'you will place your forefeet upon the wall and bend your head, I will run up your back and escape, and will help you out afterwards.' _

_The Goat readily assented and the Fox leaped upon his back. Steadying himself with the Goat's horns, he safely reached the mouth of the well and made off as fast as he could. When the Goat upbraided him for breaking his promise, he turned around and cried out, 'You foolish old fellow! If you had as many brains in your head as you have hairs in your beard, you would never have gone down before you had inspected the way up, nor have exposed yourself to dangers from which you had no means of escape.'_

**NEVER TRY TO OUTSMART A FOX**

Hinata nodded her head again, and then began nibbling daintily on a sliver of apple.

"_Ha! _That damn Ero-sennin. He had me repeat that story for him every morning that he dragged me with him to see... uh, town." Naruto had almost mentioned the tea parlor with the scantily clad attendants. "Like I really needed to do _that, _right Hinata? hah hah hah."

Wiping her mouth, Hinata looked at Naruto's hands. The fingers on one hand were twitching. "You _did _used to leap before you looked, sometimes." She shivered for a moment. Part of her was worried that if she spoke the truth too harshly, Naruto might stop liking her. The other part was more practical. If she could lose his favor by telling the truth, then what was his favor really worth?

"Sometimes?" Naruto asked. He stared at Hinata a moment, pulling at a corner of his robe.

"But, it taught you important lessons. It helped you grow stronger by putting you in situations that you really weren't ready for." Hinata unwrapped a steamed tuber and offered it to Naruto.

"Yeh! That which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!" Naruto went on to tell Hinata a number of tales from his time with Team Seven. Somehow, sitting with her then, he saw them in a different light. Maybe desperation wasn't the best way to learn after all. At Hinata's request, he went back to the other tales:

'_Oh Father,' said a little Frog to the big one sitting by the side of a pool, 'I have seen such a terrible monster! It was as big as a mountain, with horns on its head, and a long tail, and it had hoofs divided in two.' 'Tush, child, tush,' said the old Frog, 'that was only Farmer White's Ox. It isn't so big either; he may be a little bit taller than I, but I could easily make myself quite as broad; just you see.' So he blew himself out, and blew himself out, and blew himself out. 'Was he as big as that?' asked he. 'Oh, much bigger than that,' said the young Frog. Again the old one blew himself out, and asked the young one if the Ox was as big as that. 'Bigger, father, bigger,' was the reply. So the Frog took a deep breath, and blew and blew and blew, and swelled and swelled and swelled. And then he said 'I'm sure the Ox is not as big as…" At this moment he burst._

"So, how about that one, Hinata? Am I like that?" Naruto pulled one knee up to himself and rested his chin on it. His eyes were riveted to his date's face. He wondered why he felt a strong need for her approval.

"Ummm..." Hinata unwrapped another small dish. "I don't think that you are conceited enough to destroy yourself, Naruto-kun."

"Oh. I see. You think that I am a bit conceited?" Naruto frowned.

"K-K-Kumquat?" Hinata held out the bowl.

Naruto turned his head to one side and ignored the offering. "Conceited, huh."

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "You have many skills, Naruto-kun. And you are very good at what you do." She swallowed hard, preparing to share her feelings with him. "It is right for you to feel good about yourself. I wish that I could feel that good about myself." She had made strides over the past years, but it was a slow process. At least it was when Naruto wasn't around.

"Hinata?" Naruto turned around again. He took out a kunai and speared a kumquat.

"I have worked very hard, Naruto-kun. Thanks to you. But, I still do not know as many jutsus as many of the other shinobi. I'm not as strong as the others, either." Hinata's voice grew quieter. "The boys spend their time teaching the prettier girls the jutsus they learn from different jounin."

Naruto popped the kumquat into his mouth, chewing while he spoke. "Well…_mmmppphhh_… I… _mmmmm_ have some… _mrmrmrmrmll_…stories for…_mmmmm _(gulp)… you too, Hinata. Good kumquat!" Naruto worked a knot out of his neck.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered what her boyfriend wa going to say.

"Let's see..." Naruto skewered another kumquat and took a small bite. "_Mmmmppphhh_… yeh. This one…_mlmmlmm _(gulp)… ought to do:

_"A Jay venturing into a yard where Peacocks used to walk, found there a number of feathers which had fallen from the Peacocks when they were molting. He tied them all to his tail and strutted down towards the Peacocks. When he came near them they soon discovered the cheat, and striding up to him pecked at him and plucked away his borrowed plumes. So the Jay could do no better than go back to the other Jays, who had watched his behavior from a distance; but, they were equally annoyed with him, and told him 'It is not only fine feathers that make fine birds.'_

Hinata looked at Naruto, an odd look on her face. Did he think she was the Jay or the Peacock? She knew what _she _thought.

"Other girls may be prettier, Hinata. That's just the way it is. But that's _all_ it is." Naruto couldn't help but look Hinata up and down. He tried to remember the tone of voice Jiraiya used when he wanted to get a point across. "You're still beautiful." Hinata blushed and ran her finger around a rim of one of the empty bowls. "If you ask some of the other girls, I bet they will probably admit they aren't as confident as they might seem. They are probably putting up a front, trying to make themselves look good." Naruto caught the last kumquat on his kunai, then held it up for Hianata. He had meant for her to take it off with her fingers.

Looking at the fruit, Hinata bent over and nibbled on it. Suddenly embarrassed, she pulled the remainder off with her fingers and placed it in a bowl in front of her. "Ummm…. Maybe you're right."

Naruto stared at his kunei for a moment. "Right. While those other girls chatter about things that don't matter, you are honest with yourself. While they chase after things that are silly or frivbilous, you work hard to make yourself better. I like that. I like that a lot."

Hinata blushed. She couldn't help by smile. Lost in her sudden happiness, she didn't have anything to say. Scratching his head, Naruto moved on to the next fable:

_"A Vixen who was taking her babies out for an airing one balmy morning, came across a Lioness, with her cub in arms. 'Why such airs, haughty dame, over one solitary cub?' sneered the Vixen. 'Look at my healthy and numerous litter here, and imagine, if you are able, how a proud mother should feel.' The Lioness gave her a squelching look, and lifting up her nose, walked away, saying calmly, 'Yes, just look at that beautiful collection. What are they? Foxes! I've only one, but remember, that one is a Lion.'_

**LIONS ARE NOTHING SPECIAL**

Naruto almost choked on his own tongue, trying to stifle a laugh. He had never expected to hear a petulant youma. That disclaimer sounder funny coming from a creature that was larger than a small village. He looked at Hinata. She smiled back at him, and nodded, correctly guessing that he had another story.

_"A Fox was boasting to a Cat of its clever devices for escaping its enemies. 'I have a whole bag of tricks,' he said, '…which contains a hundred ways of escaping my enemies.' 'I have only one', said the Cat. 'But, I can generally manage with that.' Just at that moment they heard the cry of a pack of hounds coming towards them, and the Cat immediately scampered up a tree and hid herself in the boughs. 'This is my plan', said the Cat. 'What are you going to do?' The Fox thought first of one way, then of another, and while he was debating the hounds came nearer and nearer, and at last the Fox in his confusion was caught up by the hounds and soon killed by the huntsmen. The cat remarked 'Better one safe way than a hundred on which you cannot reckon.'_

Kyuubi didn't make any remark after that, but Naruto sensed a vague sense of discontent just the same. Hah! He moved onto the next story, wondering if he should change one of the animals to a fox. No, that wouldn't work. He told it as it was supposed to be:

_"A bull was bitten by a Mouse and, angered by the wound, tried to capture him. But the Mouse reached his hole in safety. Though the Bull dug into the walls with his horns, he tired before he could rout out the Mouse, and crouching down, went to sleep outside the hole. The Mouse peeped out, crept furtively up his flank, and again biting him, retreated to his hole. The Bull rising up, and not knowing what to do, was sadly perplexed. At which the Mouse said, 'The great do not always prevail. There are times when the small and lowly are the strongest to do mischief.'_

"So, even though we're not the biggest shinobi around, we can still get the job done. Right, Hinata!" Naruto's natural effervescence had Hianata giggling. "It doesn't matter how many small tricks everyone else has, if we can still kick their ass!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Let's do every thing we can do to get stronger. It's our Ninja Way."

"You are very wise, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke in a low voice, thinking that she was very fortunate to see something that other people probably overlooked.

"Hey. Well. You know. I'm not _that _smart, Hinata." Naruto put one hand behind his head. "I'm just repeating what I heard from that old toad hermit."

"If you say so, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at Naruto with obvious adoration in her eyes.

Naruto froze. He had never seen a look like that before. He wasn't certain how it made him feel, or how he was supposed to feel. "Do you have any more stories, Naruto-kun?"

"Ahhhhh…" Naruto had to clear his throat. Sure. Dozens. I don't want to bore you. Remember what Sakura and the other girls said." Hr scrutinized Hintas' face and posture, trying to judge her true level of interest. If he actually had found someone willing to listen to him, he could talk until the stars fell down from the skies.

"Please." Hinata bowed from the waist.

"Oh. Fine. I was going to stop, you know. But if you want, I guess I can tell a few more. Hmmmm. Which one. Which...one..." Naruto flicked a pebble out of his boot with his kunai. "Well, there's another one that the damned pervert used to tell me every day:

_"A gnat settled on the horn of a Bull, and sat there a long time. Just as he was about to fly off, he made a buzzing noise, and inquired of the Bull if he would like him to go. The Bull replied, 'I did not know you had come, and I shall not miss you when you go away.'_

"Can you see any reason he would tell me that one, Hinata?" Naruto squared his shoulders. Hinata began stacking bowls and dishes together "_Hmmmmm?" _Naruto grabbed one dish and licked it clean while he waited for a reply. Hinata looked as if she didn't want to pick that dish up. "Well?" Naruto began wiggling one foot, trying to get rid of a sudden cramp.

Hinata just looked at Naruto and smiled.

"**Whatever!" **Naruto made a sour look. He was seized by the urge to talk some more. "Here's one the horny idiot used to tell me whenever I mastered some great new move. I don't know why he always had to ruin the mood. _Jerk!_

_"A lamp, soaked with too much oil and flaring brightly, boasted that it gave more light than the sun. Then a sudden puff of wind arose, and the Lamp was immediately extinguished. Its owner lit it again, and said 'Boast no more, but henceforth be content to give thy light in silence. Know that not even the stars need to be relit.'_

Hinata pulled the sleeve of her robe over her hand, then picked up Naruto's moistened plate. Putting it on the stack, she folded her hands in her lap and looked up at Naruto, ready for the next tale. Naruto opened his mouth to ask Hinata if she thought he was boastful and arrogant. He closed his mouth. Compared to her, _everyone_ was boastful and arrogant. He smiled, realizing just how special that made her. "OK. "Let's move on to another one. I'll admit that while I have worked very hard these past years, I haven't been the model student. But, if that old freak ever expected anything different, he's stupider than he looks. You can tell him that if you like!"

Hinata smiled. Naruto told the next fable:

_"A peddler drove his Ass to the seashore to buy salt. His road home lay across a stream into which his Ass, making a false step, fell by accident and rose up again with his load considerably lighter, as the water melted the sack. The Peddler retraced his steps and refilled his panniers with a larger quantity of salt than before. When he came again to the stream, the Ass fell down on purpose in the same spot, and, regaining his feet with the weight of his load much diminished, brayed triumphantly as if he had obtained what he desired. The Peddler saw through his trick and drove him for the third time to the coast, where he bought a cargo of sponges instead of salt. The Ass, again playing the fool, fell down on purpose when he reached the stream, but the sponges became swollen with water, greatly increasing his load. And thus his trick recoiled on him, for he now carried on his back a double burden."_

After he was finished with the fable, Naruto went on to describe a lot of the things that he had learned. He made it a point to mention all of the indignities that he had been forced to bear in the process. Scowling, he described each and every imposition, insult, impropriety, and insinuation that he could remember. He also glorified his own efforts, taking greater pride in his attempts to frustrate or circumvent his teacher than he did in his actual accomplishments. Of course, he was also forced to admit that Jiraiya had taken to giving him additional chores and lesson each an every time that he was caught.

Hinata couldn't help herself. She yawned. Naruto opened his mouth, but stopped. Enough was enough. He hoped that Hinata wasn't too bored. "Excuse me, Naruto-kun. It's been a busy day and I'm feeling a bit tired. It's not you. Please continue, if you wish." Hinata yawned again.

"No. That's all I have, Hinata." That wasn't exactly true. There were many more. One particular tale walked into his thoughts, uninvited. He certainly would not tell her _that_ one. He hoped it wasn't a portent or something.

_A mouse who always lived on the land, by an unlucky chance formed an intimate acquaintance with a Frog, who lived for the most part in the water. The Frog, one day intent on mischief, bound the foot of the Mouse tightly to his own. Thus joined together, the Frog first of all led his friend the Mouse to the meadow where they were accustomed to find their food. After this, he gradually led him towards the pool in which he lived, until reaching the very brink, he suddenly jumped in, dragging the Mouse with him. The Frog enjoyed the water amazingly, and swam croaking about, as if he had done a good deed. The unhappy Mouse was soon suffocated by the water, and his dead body floated about on the surface, tied to the foot of the Frog. A Hawk observed it, and, pouncing upon it with his talons, carried it aloft. The Frog, being still fastened to the leg of the Mouse, was also carried off a prisoner, and was eaten by the Hawk._

_The two of them had shared some very pleasant moments. He would never regret a single second they had spent together. But, Naruto had to admit that they were isolated on the hill top. They could easily be seen, without necessarily catching any glimpse of anybody who might be watching._

If someone felt the time was right to move against him, Hinata would get snared in the same net. Maybe it was best to get her home now. He stood up and stretched, making a big show of it. "Well, I think it's time to hit the road! I can't believe how stiff I am. Here, I'll take both of the baskets, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. If you can show me to the path, I will my way back to Konoha." Hinata straightened out her robes and brushed away a stray crumb or two. She then began folding the cloth they had been sitting on. It was indeed growing late, but she wished that the day didn't have to end.

Naruto spun his kunai around his finger... tossed it high and out of sight... and caught it when it came back down. "I'll walk you back to the village, Hinata. It would be nice to see it again." He was not about to let Hinata walk that distance alone, especially with darkness less than an hour away. "That old pervert might worry some; but, I figure he has plenty of things to keep himself occupied tonight." Naruto also had to admit to himself that he had other reasons in mind. For some reason, he didn't want to say good bye to Hinata yet.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed. Without thinking, she ran and gave him a quick hug. That was so unlike her. But it felt good.

Later, a long way into their trek, Hinata began giggling.

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto looked over at her.

"It's amazing, Naruto-kun." She shifted her basket from one hand to the other, feeling a slight twinge of regret that she hadn't returned it to the old woman. But, the farmer's wife had said it was a gift.

"What's amazing?" Naruto was chewing on a long piece of grass he had plucked from the roadside.

"I almost can't believe it," Hinata added. She looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"What?" Naruto grinned. He used the fuzzy end of the stalk to tickle Hinata's neck. Now, where had that impulse come from?

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata bunched up both of her shoulders and gave her companion a startled look.

"Yes? You were saying?" He began waving the grass like a small baton.

"Was I saying something, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was feeling somewhat impish. She'd show him!

"You were saying that something was amazing and beyond belief." Naruto tossed the grass away and looked expectantly at Hinata.

"Oh. That's right!" Looking ahead, Hinata saw the lights of Konoha.

"Well…" Naruto was beginning to feel grumpy.

**IF YOU BITE THE TENDON BEHIND THE KNEE, YOU COULD DISABLE HER. SHE WOULD THEN BE AT YOUR MERCY**

Naruto grimaced. He was not quite at that point yet. Yet.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata had to struggle to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"**_What_**… **_is_**… **_so_**… **_amazing_**…" Frightened by the sudden noise, a number of small animals left concelment and scampered across the deeply rutted road, headed off into the darkness.

"It's been hours, Naruto-kun." Hinata began humming happily to herself.

"Hours... what?" Naruto clenched his hands tighly. The handle of his basket began to warp. Hinata remained quiet. Naruto's a reactions spurred on her playfulness. That was a small miracle in itself. **"Hinata!"**

"It's been hours since you said the word 'ramen.' I'm really quite impressed." Hinata smirked.

"Ramen..." Naruto said, somewhat sadly.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. The sound was answered by the hooting of an owl. Other waking night animals joined in.

Naruto mumbled to himself. Why was everybody picking on him?

**THE WEAK ARE AN EASY TARGET**

'Shut up! Just shut up!'

When the two young ninjas passed through the great gate of Konoha, Hinata was singing a quiet happy song to herself.

Naruto was still grumbling.


	8. eight

Hinata was very tired.

It had been an exhausting day. She felt drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Even with his extraordinary stamina, Naruto was feeling a bit worn down himself. Not that long ago and he had been a loner of sorts, training with Jiraiya and thinking mostly about himself. Now, as if by miracle, he found himself with a girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sounded somewhat timid, despite her recent strides.

"Huh? What is it Hinata? Something bothering you?" Naruto looked around his home village, drinking in the sights. He wondered if Hinata might be embarrassed to be seen with him. His overconfidence didn't extend to every facet of his life.

"I… well… when I tricked you before…" Hinata swallowed hard. Part of her pleaded, wanting her to stay silent. But, her conscience was bothering her. "You know… when I won that first bet…"

"How am I ever going to forget that?" Naruto stopped a moment and stretched. He moved his scroll case to a more comfortable location.

"It's… I mean… that's no reason for you to be…" Hinata still couldn't get her words out.

"Oh." Naruto thought a moment. He thought he knew what Hinata was getting at. "Are you saying that you release me from that bet? I don't have to be your boyfriend because of that?"

Hinata nodded. It felt as if her heart had fallen down at her feet. If anything, her feelings for Naruto had grown stronger after spending time alone with him. Despite everything that happened, or maybe in part because of it all.

"**Great!" **Naruto pumped a fist in the air. He felt a bit guilty, seeing Hinata's face go blank. "That means I can like you for my own reasons, right?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. Had she heard him correctly.

"Yes. You're a great girl, Hinata. I still have to give it some thought. There must be some way I can trick you into being my girlfriend." Naruto struck a Lee-like pose.

Hinata's smile could have lit up the avenue, had there not been a plethora of lamps burning. There were a lot of people out and about that night, but she only had eyes for Naruto.

"Speechless, huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I probably frightened you out of a few years of growth. You can't afford _that!" _He looked at the ahead of him. He should be feeling nostalgic. He was. But, for the most part, things somehow felt new to him. That was because of the girl at his side. "We should probably get you home. Did they expect you to be this late?"

"No." Hinata leaned up against Naruto for a moment. She felt a bit self-conscious, standing there with him. Why? She also felt as if she didn't want that day to end. Things were going so well. She was afraid that a new day might bring a reversal or something. Worse, she didn't know when she might have a chance to see him again.

"Well, you're father probably wouldn't be happy to see me. So, we should get you home fast, and as stealthily as possible." Naruto furrowed his brow, thinking. He snapped his fingers. "They're too many people running around, setting up for the coming festival. So, we can't just sneak through town. We can transform and fly!" Naruto had already begun sprouting feathers.

"No." Hinata shook her head. "We should make it a habit to conserve chakra, not use it for every little thing. That is what Kurena-sensai always says."

"What?" Naruto frowned. He knew that Hinata's sense of propriety was strong. But what would a little transformation hurt? They had already used that talent during the day! "No flying. How about taking on someone else's appearance. We can walk together that way." Naruto now looked like Kakashi. "You could look like Kurenai."

"No." Hinata brushed off one of her sleeves. "That would be rude. I would not wish to have _my _form borrowed without permission." As uncomfortable as she might feel walking about the village with Naruto, she wanted to do just that. It was something she needed to overcome. She didn't want her father to hear about things just yet, but didn't want their relationship to be a total secret.

"I got it! Rooftops." Naruto looked for the lowest roofline in the general vicinity.

"No. We're not thieves or spies." Hinata blushed. Yes they were. They were shinobi. "At least, not in our home village."

"Steam tunnels?" Naruto looked for the tell tale streamers of smoke and steam.

"No." Hinata turned up her nose. She was not going to sneak through the steam tunnels.

"Gamarakki?" Naruto bit his finger. The giant toad should have forgiven him by now.

"No." Hinata shook her head,

"Konohamaru's camouflage box?" Naruto was beginning to scrape the bottom of the idea barrel. But, he did know where his friend used to keep his silly contrivance.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata stood deathly still, her eyes looking eerie in the light of a nearby flickering torch. That question had just struck her. She hoped that the answer would not be 'Yes'.

"Huh? Of course not! I just didn't want any repeat of today's trouble." Naruto had no doubt that word of their mishaps might have made it back to this village courtesy of the ANBU members. "There might even be some people looking for me." He looked in the direction of the Hokage's building. "And, if I cause any disturbances while we're here, who knows what old lady Tsunade might do to me!"

"I'll protect you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, but she was actually being serious.

"Really?" Naruto smiled. He felt a growing warmth inside. That didn't stop his mischievous side from taking over. "But, I can prove that I'm not ashamed to be with you. I know where I can get some paint and scaffolding." He pointed up at the darkened stone Hokage faces. "Do you want me to write 'Naruto and Hinata' on the stone faces? I'll let you help, if you like."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata felt uneasy, even though she was pretty certain that he was joking. No one could ever be sure what Naruto might do.

"OK. I'll wait until you're safely home." Naruto sounded serious. "_Then_ I'll do it…"

**_"Nartuto-kun!"_ **Hinata grabbed his arm.

Naruto laughed. "Are you ashamed to be the girlfriend of 'That Naruto'?" He was not asking entirely in jest.

Hinata shook her head, and then squeezed his hand briefly.

"Did you really think I would do something like that?" Naruto asked, grinning. "I would never do that!" He laughed.

Hinata sighed.

"That's old school! I wouldn't use paint. I'd use illusion. I could work something up with flashing lights and glowing arrows." Naruto grinned, seeing the look on his companion's face. "Which way does your father's window face?"

Hinata froze. One foot rested a few inches above the ground. Naruto watched her for a few moments. She never blinked once. She shook her head briskly, shaking away a number of unwanted images. He had to be joking. Just the same, she wanted to change the subject. "Ummm…Naruto-kun..." Yes. That ought to work. Maybe too well. But, there wouldn't be time for too many stories. "I was wondering... do you have any more fables?"

"Sure!" Naruto said. He thought of one that would serve his current mood:

_"An Ant, going to a river to drink, fell in, and was carried along in the stream. A Dove pitied her condition, and threw into the river a small bough, by means of which the Ant gained the shore. The Ant afterward, seeing a man with a fowling-piece aiming at the Dove, stung him in the foot sharply, and made him miss his aim, and so saved the Dove's life."_

"What's the moral, Naruto-kun?" Hinata cocked her head.

"Little friends may prove great friends." Naruto smiled. He was certain that Hinata would know who he was calling 'little'. He laughed when he saw her puff out her cheeks.

"I see," Hinata said, stopping. "Any more?" She sounded a touch peeved. But her features softened almost immediately.

"You bet. I have just the one:

_"It happened that a Fisher, after fishing all day, caught only a little fish. 'Pray, let me go, master,' said the Fish. 'I am much too small for your eating just now. If you put me back into the river I shall soon grow, then you can make a fine meal off me.' 'Nay, nay, my little Fish,' said the Fisher, 'I have you now. I may not catch you hereafter.'_

"And?" Hinata cocked her head.

"A little thing in hand is worth more than a great thing in prospect," Naruto said smiling, holding out his hand. "Of course, if they don't meet the minimum size, you have to take out the hook and throw them back." He looked rather pleased with himself.

"Very instructive," Hinata said putting her hands in her coat pocket.

Naruto suddenly froze. His skin had tingled for a moment. Had there been somebody watching them? Watching him?

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly looked concerned.

"It's probably nothing Hinata. Let's get you home before you get in trouble, or your father calls out an ANBU squad."

As they walked, the two of them noticed a number of couples out on the town. Passing under a large group of flowering trees, they saw lovers walking hand in hand, embracing, and kissing. Each looked at the other, then quickly looked away. For the next few blocks, neither said anything. Naruto was on the lookout for anyone that might recognize him. Hinata was thinking about something else.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stopped by a long wooden fence. Looking over the fence, she noted long neat rows of cabbage. The short stretch of road they were on was one of the few dark sites in this part of the village.

"Hinata?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. What had her sounding nervous? She wasn't afraid of the dark, was he. Not a trained shinobi!

"Uhhh..." Hinata began to shake a little. "N-N-Nevermind..."

"What were you going to ask, Hinata?" Naruto as curious. But, there was nothing wrong with that. In the story, curiosity killed a cat, not a fox.

"R-R-Really... it's nothing…." Hinata began walking, very quickly. She gave out a little yelp when she banged her foot on the uneven curbing.

"Huh? This is the girl who saved me from that unhappy crowd? The girl who was ready to fight an enchantress for me?" Naruto made himself sound disappointed.

"Well... I... You see…" Hinata began doing her finger thing again.

"Fine. I understand. It's OK to be with Naruto until you get back to your home village. Guess I have to get used to that kind of stuff." Naruto tried not to smile.

"Ummm... Alright…" Hinata made it a point to look around her, to make certain that no one was listening. Not completely satisfied with normal means, she used the Byakugan as well. "Wh-Wh-What I wanted to ask... I mean... ummm…what I wanted to know was..." She clenched both fists and gathered up her courage.

"Yes?" Naruto put his hands behind his neck, acting nonchalant. That was just an act. For some reason, he had begun to feel uneasy.

"Naruto-kun… have you ever been... ummm... kissed before?" Hinata felt somewhat unsteady on her feet.

"**WHAT?" **Naruto shut his mouth quickly. He hoped that shout wouldn't draw any attention to them. He actuallt felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Holding his breath, he hoped that Hinata would be too embarrassed to continue.

"Uhhh… Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt that she had gotten past the hardest part. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" She felt weak in the knees. Why couldn't she be like all of the other girls?

Naruto froze. Swallowing hard, he saw Hinata shuffle her feet, moving a little bit closer to him. He wanted to say 'Of course! Plenty!' He couldn't get the words out. It wasn't because he was unwilling to lie. He was, big time.

"I d-don't want to p-pry into y-your secrets," Hinata had begun to stutter some. She took another step in Naruto's direction.

"Well... you see... a gentleman shouldn't..." Naruto had to clear his throat to continue. That, and prick himself with a kunai. He was sweating rather profusely now. His heart was beating wildly. Hinata had moved a tiny bit closer.

"Naruto-kun... I…" Hinata clenched her fists tightly, willing herself to go on. "I have never…" Her voice had gotten quiet. She shivered briefly, a slight chill going down her spine.

"That's… uhhh… nothing to be ashamed of. You see..." Naruto fought the impulse to burrow deep into the ground. For a moment, that instinct latter seemed appropriate. Burrowing had helped him against the Hyuuga clan in the past, back in his match against Neji. Why was he breathing so hard? Hinata was even closer!

"Thank you," Hinata said, her body trembling. "Everyone thinks you are loud and brash. But, y-you are r-really so k-kind." Hinata didn't know how where her nerve had come from, but it felt about ready to vanish. Lifting her chin, she walked a few steps closer. "With you… I wouldn't be… I wouldn't be scared…"

"Hah hah hah. I'm not really so kind, Hinata." Naruto felt a strange sense of anticipation. He also felt a strong sense of anxiety. "Hah hah. It's getting kind of late, you know... and you..." He stood transfixed. His Kyuubi senses were taking over. He could hear Hinata's breathing. Slow and deep. He could make out the beat of her heart. Rapid, just like his own. He could see her face now, bathed in light from the voyeur moon. Her eyes were half-closed. She began leaning forward.

What was he feeling? A sudden gust of wind swirled around them. Flower petals caressed them, and then moved on.

"D-D-Don't you like me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice was barely audible. "Don't you want to..." She leaned forward even more, worried that she might lose her balance and end up face first in the road.

"Hinata... I..." Naruto began to lean forwards as well. They were a foot apart. Six inches. Three inches. Closer. _Closer._ **_Closer._** He could feel her breath on his face.

The crickets went silent. It was as if they were anticipating something momentous. No, it was as if they had detected some presence. There it was again. The sense of someone or something behind him? Where? In the crown of that tree? Naruto tried to split his awareness. He didn't want to lose this moment. Who knows if he might ever feel like this again?

Hinata was awash with anticipation. She had dreamed about this in her fantasies. It was close to becoming a reality. It would be so wonderful. This would be the best night of her life.

"Hinata..." Naruto closed his own eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's lips were so close to his. Suddenly, the spell was broken.

"Hinata? Are you sure, Akamaru?" It was Kiba's voice. "Naruto, too? Why would he be here?"

"Rrrfff Ruff _Ruff."_

"OK. I believe you. Let's go see." Kiba and Akamaru were just around the bend in the road. Hinata and Naruto both stepped back from one another. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts beat quicker than before. Before long, their friends became fuzzy outlines. "Hey, Hinata! Naruto! What are you guys up to? Walking her home, man?" Kiba reached out to slap Naruto on the back, but changed his mind, remembering what happened the last time..

Akamaru answered before either of the others could. "R-R-Ruff. _Mmm_-ruff. Grr-grr-_mmm-mmm-_ruff. Ruff ruff ruff _nnn-nnn-nnn_..."

"What, Akamaru? The smaller one wants to hurt someone?" Kiba bent down to rub his companion's head. Why was Hinata upset? Had Naruto done something to make her angry?

"Ruff _nnn-nnn ruff ruff grrr ruff ruff_."

"The smaller one wants to someone gone ?" Kiba sounded puzzled, and then began to laugh. "Naruto. You dog!" Akamaru snorted. "Sorry, Akamaru. Bad choice of words…" He turned to Naruto. "Did you get fresh with Hinata? Wait until Neji hears!" He whispered into his friend's ear. "Way to go man."

"Ruffruffruff. _Mmm_-ruff _grrr_-ruff."

"What? The larger one smells of fear?" Kiba chuckled for a moment. He wondered what Naruto had been about to do. Was Hinata angry because of something he did, or something he didn't get a chance to do?

Hinata stood quietly, her fists clenched. She looked over at Naruto. Her boyfriend had mixed emotions. It felt nice, feeling like he was one of the guys. He had to fight the urge to throw out his chest and strut. On the other hand, he felt a need to tell the truth, so that Hinata wouldn't think he cared more about that than her. Before he could open his mouth, Akamaru began yapping and howling.

"What Akamaru? More friends? You're busted big time, Naruto!" Kiba began laughing.

"Hey. Wait. I didn't…" Naruto couldn't get a word in. Kiba was calling out their location.

"Just twenty more. Just twenty more. _Just twenty more. Just twenty more." _A familiar sounding voice was getting louder and louder. **_"Just twenty more. If I can't do that, it will be five hundred kicks_." **Someone ran into view, his green stretch suit looking black in the low light. **"JUST TWENTY MORE. IF I CAN'T DO THAT, IT WILL BE FIVE UNDRED KICKS." **Rock Lee slid to a stop when he heard a short bark from Akamaru. He had his weights on again, running laps. "_Naruto! _**O-o-o-o-o-oh!"**

More voices could be heard coming from the other direction. Hinata looked like she was ready to fold up like a cot. Naruto was no longer anxious. He was becoming rather annoyed.

"You will remember, won't you? Breakfast too, Shikamaru!" It was Choji. His comment gave away the identity of the other individual, neither in view quite yet.

"That was a large dinner. That was more than bothersome. My wallet is almost empty. You didn't have to ask for everything on the menu!"

"It was all so good. And the dinner crowd was coming in. They might have eaten something I wanted." The tell-tale rustle of a snack bag announced their arrival. "Hey, what's going on. It's Kiba. There's Lee. And Naruto. You guys getting together for dinner or something?" Choji sounded eager.

Another form stepped nearly into view, without saying a word. Holding up one finger, he concentrated, trying to interpret a message sent to him by an unseen insect. The female bug was back. It was time to retrieve it.

"Shino too?" Shikamaru asked, sensing the other. "Now this is getting quite troublesome. I dislike unannounced gatherings." He put one hand up to his forehead.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. He could practically smell her discontent. Before he knew it, he began to swell with anger. He knew that feeling all too well. Kyuubi chakra. Part of his mind had decided that Hinata was in need of protection. His reactions were beyond his control. In the dark, no one could see the tail-like streamers of orange energy that were writhing and dancing like nine agitated cobras. Naruto fought to control his temper. There was no need for this, now.

**THERE IS NOTHING WRONG IN KILLING PACK MATES. IT KEEPS THE BREED STRONG. IT CAN BE GREAT FUN, TOO.**

"What's going on here, guys? Is this another special mission?" Lee thought back to the days when he thought he would never be able to continue his dream. The operation had been a success, and he had managed to join his friends in their quest to bring Sasuke back. "Are you assembling a team?" Lee's eyes flashed in the moonlight. "**_A-h-h-h-h-h!_ **The fire of youth will flare again!"

"Is there something going on? I haven't heard anything." Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed.

"If there is, I'll need more snacks." Choji's comment was followed by the sound of torn plastic and fearsome crunching sounds.

"It would be good to get in on the action this time," Shino said. "I will see what it is you all shared, years ago." He stepped into the moonlight, casting an eerie shadow.

Kiba laughed. Akamaru let fly with a number of short barks. Naruto felt the urge to grab Hinata's hand and run off.

**IT WOULD BE MORE SATISFYING TO KILL THEM. YOU COULD EAT THE NOISY ONE. THE DOG, TOO.**

Naruto wanted to shout at Kyuubi. He kept his temper. Hinata stepped over behind him, her hands grasping his robe. Her hair stood on end, buffeted by physical manifestations of Nine Tail's energy. Naruto could sense the swirl of her emotions. He felt am near uncontrollable need to keep her safe.

_"Shit!" _Kiba shook his head. "It's not a mission, guys." He looked over at Akamaru, who was facing Naruto and growling. He had no way of knowing that Kyuubi's increased presence was putting his canine friend on edge. "It's just lover boy, back from his date. He's walking the little lady home. Huh?" He listened to Akamaru. Akamura said she was very upset. We were trying to find out just what Naruto did. "_Wait. _He says that there is something wrong about naruto."

"Probably tried to kiss her," Shikamaru said. "Not really a big deal." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"You mean... (munch munch)... like that time... (munch munch munch)... Temari dragged you behind that... (munch)... wood shed?" Choji smiled, hearing his friend's exasperated sigh. "I heard you screaming like a baby..."

**"O-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h. **Naruto! Making a bold and strong move towards manhood. Amazing!" Lee struck one of his poses. "I'm so jealous! **_Ahhhhhhhh!_**

"It's not..." Hinata's quiet voice was drowned out. She was feeling a bit miffed by the Boy's Club atmosphere, even though Naruto wasn't acting that way. She was also feeling somewhat down, as her special moment had been ruined.

"I remember Akamaru saying something in the village. He said something about Naruto wanting to have pups." Kiba's voice deepened. "He also said that Naruto was afraid of something. And Hinata wanted to hurt someone."

"We should think things through logically. You know Naruto. He…" Shikamaru was cut-off.

"If you tried to go too far, Naruto… you will be sorry. Shino, Akamaru, and I won't let anyone do that to our teammate… not even you!" Once again, he misinterpreted Akamaru's growling. "If you tried to take advantage of a sweet girl like Hinata, I will tear you apart with the Half Beast Clone."

"I... "Naruto couldn't get the words out. He felt the anger growing within him.

"The female bug says..." Shino's words were ignored.

"**_OW-W-W-W-W! _ **Naruto. Even though you are a valiant warrior and have served us well, I will _not_ let you do that to Hinata!" The sound of Lee's weights hitting the ground echoed through the night air. "You are a strong opponent. If I need to use Lotus, I will do it for the honor of a woman! **OH-H-H-H-H-H!"**

"Naruto... he..." Hinata finally worked up the courage and annoyance to shout. She wasn't able to finish her denial. Those two words sounding damning by themselves.

"_Did _he, Hinata?" Shikamaru turned a scowling face towards Naruto's shadowy form. "Even though you are my friend Naruto, this will have to be reported to the Hokage. Please do not attempt to leave the village. Choji, remain here and keep an eye on things. I will get the necessary people." With that, he was gone.

"NO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

**IT WILL FEEL GOOD. JUST LET GO. YOU WANT TO. WHY RESIST?**

"I wish it hadn't come to this." Kiba took out a food pill and ate it. He tossed another in the air, watching his canine companion leap and catch it in his mouth. They would do the Gatsuuga, if it came to that.

Choji was chewing faster and faster. He wrapped a string of kunai around him, preparing for the _Kasui Nikudan Sensha _if necessary.

"What is going on here?" Neji walked into view. He had sensed the strange chakra. It was all too familiar. He realized, of course, that Naruto was back, along with Hinata. He had come to escort her home.

"Naruto has taken advantage of Hinata," Kiba growled. "We were about to keep him occupied until the ANBU arrive. It's good you came. He's stronger now. We could use the help."

"But..." Again, Shino was ignored. "The female bug..."

"It is our duty, as honorable ninjas and members of this society, to uphold the welfare of woman and children. Master Gai has personally placed that geas on me!" Lee looked over at Neji. "Although it is still my dream to fight you and defeat you, I would be honored to fight by your side, honored team mate! _Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_ Lee began powering up. Kiba and Akamaru finished the transformation of their chosen jutsu. Choji was close to enacting his transfiguration. Shino simply turned and walked away. The bug would be OK for a little longer. It could wait.

"**I**... **have**... **done**... **nothing**... **wrong**..." Naruto shook, like he stood astride a raging earthquake. Immense waves of chakra rolled out and away from him, causing the larger tree to shake and shiver, while the smaller ones bent or snapped.

"**_Leave_**... **_us_**... **_alone_**..." He reached back a hand to Hinata.

Akamaru, fell prone. He whimpered, bring the hand of his Half-Beast form over his eyes.

The ninja all spread their legs apart and leaned forward, as if they were trying to stand in the face of hurricane force winds. It was all they could do for a few seconds, concentrate their chakra and remain in place.

Lights went on in houses that were previously dark. Garbage cans bounced off of walls, their contents dancing and darting in mid air. Shouts came from all directions. A siren went off in one of the watch towers. Naruto saw things in slow motion. Part of him was afraid that the great demon was on the verge of breaking free. It wasn't. The seal was intact. This was his own doing, using the power that Kyuubi gave him access to. He began to realize why the beast had been so generous. Destruction was destruction, no matter whose hand held the torch.

Hinata was frightened. Her hand on Naruto, she vibrated with an energy she didn't understand. She felt some of what Naruto felt. She also sensed something else. Or was it _someone_ else? "It's…OK…Naruto-kun..." She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his back. "I'm OK… _we're_ OK… those are our friends." The surge of energy ceased. Naruto was left huffing for breath. Hinata whispered "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Moments of silence passed before anyone found the will to speak. It was Neji who stepped forward, a hand raised in peace. "Why don't we attempt a reasonable conversation, without getting ahead of ourselves."

Naruto nodded. Hinata stepped out from behind him. Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru stood on either side of Neji. They could all hear noises approaching. Ahead of the advancing crowd, dark shadowy figures flashed here and there, forming a ring around the group of friends. Shikamaru soon joined them. Hinata walked forward, then stepped in front of Naruto. She held her arms straight out from her sides.

"Did anything bad happen to you, Hinata?" Neji knew there wouldn't be a lot of time for talk. He thought that Naruto deserved to be vindicated if he were innocent. If, on the other hand, he were not blameless, none of the watchers would prevent him from standing up for his cousin's honor. A number of enforcers stepped out with large portable torches. They moved to separate the young ninjas, but Neji held up his hand to stop them. "We'll be finished here in a moment. I will _not_ let you interfere."

Masked figures looked at one another. There was a need to ascertain the true nature of this situation. They would act when they had sufficient information. Hyuuga Neji was jounin, and was in line to be promoted to 'Special Jounin'. They would trust his judgemnt at that moment.

"I request that you do as he asks." It was Kurenai. "I belive that there has been a misunderstanding here. I had been following the two since they returned to the village." She nodded to Naruto and Hinata. She had been the one in the shadows. The ANBU squad members stood at ease. "But. We may still need to contain him." She didn't go into any more detail than that. The members of the squad knew of Naruto's secret.

"Hinata. Are you OK? We can talk privately, if you wish." Neji walked over to stand in front of his fellow Hyuuga clan member.

"I will not let them harm him," Hinata said. The look in her eyes took everyone by surprise.

Neji nodded, then smiled ever so slightly. "That's good, sister. It seems that you have grown even more." The latter was added in a whisper only he, Hinata, and Naruto could hear. "Now, there are those who have made certain accusations. Is there any substance in them?"

"No." She slowly lowered her arm. "None at all. Naruto-kun has walked a far distance to see me home safely. He has taken good care of me. He has not done anything wrong."

"**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h! **The shame is too great to bear! I must do one thousand sit-ups!" Lee sounded anguished. He began his punishment immediately.

"We should all talk this over. At dinner. Shikamaru's treat." Choji suggestion was ignored.

"But… Akamaru's reaction to Naruto…" Kiba looked puzzled. "He said that Hinata was very angry. Angry enough to want to hurt someone. Their reactions when..." He tensed up and squared his shoulders. He still wasn't certain there wasn't some kind of cover-up going on. "I think we should hear exactly what they had been doing!"

"It's none of your business," Kurenai put in bluntly. "We will discuss your actions later." Looking up, she sighed. Someone else had arrived. "Since I have seen everything they have done since I was notified of Hinata's arrival in the village, I can say without a doubt that Naruto did nothing wrong." Other than hesitate too long. Poor Hinata...

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked shocked. That meant that Kurenai had been watching when he and inata almost…

"Kurenai-sensai." Hinata bowed her head and blushed.

The growing crowd of ninjas parted to let someone through. That notable person was still in her pajamas. The look on her face would have cleared a path even if her rank and station had not. For someone of her talent and sensitivity, the presence of abundant youma chakra had been had been like an alarm clock. Tsunade was very unhappy. This was the first evening in weeks that she had stood a chance of getting a full night's rest.

Sakura trailed behind the Hokage, holding a bed robe around her. She had recently taken to studying late, sleeping over at Tsunade's residence. Ten Ten and Ino had gone to see what the growing commotion was about, and followed Sakura when they saw how she was dressed.

Before she could even judge who was present, the Hokage called out in a loud voice. "Uzumaki Naruto. Front and center. I know _you're_ here!"

Naruto marched up, a sneer on his face. Enough is enough. He had known Tsunade before she was Hokage. While that didn't mean he had the right to take any liberties, it did mean that he was dangerously be prone to try just that. "I'm here, Old Lady. What's with all these people? Is it a welcoming committee? You didn't have to do that!" He folded his arms over his chest.

Hinata's jaw fell open. Lee stopped his exercising. Choji dropped a bag of food. Shikamaru closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. Akamaru, no longer a puppy, tried to climb up inside Kiba's shirt. Neji smiled.

"**_HOKAGE!" _ **Tsunade said, well aware that they were now in an official setting.

"OK. Old Lady Hokage." Naruto's rashness had nothing to do with Kyuubi this time. " Why can't a man have some privacy around this place?" He stuck his jaw out. He would try and bluff his way through this, even though there was little chance for success. That was his way.

**"You!" **Tsunade balled one hand into a fist. She bit her lip and tossed her hair. "I should think you've been schooled by now." She reached her hand out, holding up one finger. Naruto would know exactly what that signified.

"Yeh. Sure. Better make it two fingers. Maybe three." Naruto chuckled. He looked Tsunade up and down. "Never would have caught the Third out in his PJ's. That's what you get with a woman Hokage." If she were smart, she would stop this from becoming a public exhibition. If not, he didn't care what she did to him. He was in one of those

moods now.

The gasps and cries from the crowd only made Naruto more determined not to lose face.

Tsunade fought valiantly to maintain her temper, not to mention her dignity. Behind her, a group of jounin gathered. Near the front, Kakashi closed his one visible eye and shook his head. Iruka arrived as well, pushing his way to stand near the outraged Hokage.

"I will be speaking with Kakashi and Iruka at some point. I think they will be less than pleased with my critique. I had hoped that two experienced instructors would have been able to teach you something about respect and manners." Neither of those two principals looked happy at that moment. "I will also have a few strong words with Jiraiya. But, not for a few days. I have a feeling that he will be too angry to speak for a while." Tsunade grinned. "No doubt he will have a few word for you, too."

"Uhhhh..." Naruto suddenly didn't feel so bold. The recent occurrence was one thing. The untoward events in his other village were something all together different.

"What? Not so bold now, are we squirt?" Tsunade laughed. This was a good opportunity to judge Naruto in a situation that would have caused him to go ballistic years ago.

Naruto began to puff up some.

**YOU MAY HAVE ALL THE CHAKRA THAT YOU CAN HANDLE**

Kyuubi sounded much too eager for Naruto's liking. While he wanted to get the better of Tsunade, he had to honest with himself. He was at fault. Besides, he had more than himself to think about. He turned and looked at Hinata. She had her hands clasped to her chest, a worried look on her face. He looked down at his feet, then spoke in a quiet voice. "It was only a small swamp..." He kicked the nearest stone within reach.

"No, it _wasn't."_ Tsunade shook her head. "It grew far, approaching another community. Fortunately, it spread away from the town." There was a tone of harsh disappointment in her voice. That hurt Naruto more than any shouting or name calling might. "It was a close call." Naruto's mouth worked like that of a fish out of water. "Yes. Perhaps you are not as good as you think you are. Maybe you are too strong for your own good... and everybody else's." The Hokage did not intend any threat. While that kind of statement would not win Naruto any friends in a community that had long since hated or feared him, this was the perfect time for a very pertinent lesson.

"Yes…but….I only..." Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him. This was worse than his early days in class had ever been.

"Would you like to inform all of the curious folk here why you came close to destroying a village this afternoon?" Tsunade felt bad. She had to do this. The older that naruto got, the more she grew concerned that he might be unduly influenced by the Nine Tails. If he chose to walk a bad path like Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru had, he might prove an even bigger threat than Akatsuki. How would he handle this?

Naruto closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear.

**YOU CAN. MAKE A REALM. YOU CAN RETURN AND STRIKE WHEN THEY DO NOT EXPECT. BLOOD. RAPTURE. REVENGE.**

Naruto clenched his teeth. He was not a traitor like that damn Uchiha. Like both those damn Uchihas. He was not evil like Orochimaru. He contained Kyuubi, but he was not the fox. He would go away if necessary. He would never harm those he had called friend. Not if he could help it!

**WUSS.**

Huh? An ancient and prideful youma saying 'wuss.' Naruto almost lost control of his bladder there. It appeared that the great demon might be picking up things from him, not just the other way around. That was funny, even in this stressful situation. 'Chew on that one, bastard fox!'

**I WILL SUCK THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES. **

Naruto had grown some. He wasn't merely concerned about himself, or the danger that he might present to his village. He was also concerned about Hinata. Whatever happened to him that night, he would make certain that Tsunade and the others realized that she was not to blame.

"Well? Where's all that bravado? Surely you can't be afraid of an old lady!" Tsunade snickered. Years ago, that taunt would have caused Naruto to come running at her, chakra spinning in his palm.

"Ramen," Naruto said.

"What was that? Surely, the loudest ninja that Konoha has ever seen can make himself heard. Come on, little boy. You have all of our attention now. The stage is yours." Tsunade saw a look of disapproval on Sakura's face, but smiled in a way that got her point across. Sakura nodded her head.

"It was ramen. I wanted ramen." Naruto lifted his chin up, speaking with a calm and even voice. There was a touch of sorrow in his voice, but no anger or misplaced pride.

The crowd reacted noisily. Someone said 'Only Naruto.' It sounded like Kiba.

"Ramen," Tsunade said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes." Naruto said, seeing himself as others must see him at that moment. Still, a bit of his spunk remained. "The good stuff, not instant."

"I see. I take it you wouldn't damage property and inconvenience scores of innocent people for instant noodles." Tsunade's sarcasm had a number of people laughing, despite the gravity of the situation. It hadn't been _their_ town best by the Swamp, after all.

Hinata's next act surprised her more than anything else that day, even the near kiss. She walked over to stand by Naruto. She bowed. "I apologize, Hokage. I was there. I could have stopped him. I did not. He is not entirely to blame."

"Really? While they were unfortunate and disappointing, Naruto's actions were not entirely unexpected. But you..." Tsunade did not intend to be gentle. This was an opportunity to test the meddle of the young lady. She had always been at the bottom of her class in regards to courage and determination. Was her fondness for Naruto a good thing, or had it caused her to follow a path that she should have abandoned long ago?

Hinata shivered. But, she kept her chin up. She looked over at Kurenai, taking strenghth from her sensei's smile.

"What should I do with you, Hinata?" Tsunade rubbed her chin.

"**Nothing!" **Naruto clenched both fists. A few whisps of red visible chakra escaped him before he slammed the lid on tight. _"Not a damn thing!"_

"Oh?" Tsunade fought not to grin. So that's how it is, eh?

"Hinata did nothing wrong. It was all _my_ doing. I am willing to accept whatever punishment you place on me." He fought his urge to say something disrespectful. Instead, he bowed. "Hokage."

"She is a ninja of this village. She has been taught our beliefs. One of her fellow shinobi put innocents at risk unnecessarily. It was her duty to stop him. She failed to do so!" Tsunade's voice rang out like a cannon shot.

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "It would be her duty to try. _If _she saw it coming. She didn't. I simply acted." He scowled, took a step forward, and then stopped. "I remember a young boy taking on a foe that was way too powerful for him. A wise old woman could have stopped him. She failed."

Tsunade smiled at that. Naruto was right. He was the master of the unexpected. "I see. You are correct. I would seem that Hinata is blameless, then. What should we do with you?" Tsunade looked around at the crowd, trying to judge what their feelings were. She smiled again. Naruto's comrades were all walking over to offer him support. So were the jounin who knew him well. What an amazing young man he was, despite all his flaws. Scorned from an early age, he still managed to change the hearts of people one at a time. Iruka should have been the first to hate him, but he was the one with the greatest look of concern.

Naruto reached up and removed something from around his neck, then stood looking at it for a moment. Ever so slowly, he advanced towards the Hokage, holding his treasured necklace in his hand. He dropped down on one knee and held it up, wordlessly.

Tsunade gasped. She saw images of Dan and her brother. She remembered the feel of Orochimaru's sword as it tore through her body again and again. The necklace. At that moment, she realized once again how much affection she had for the young troublemaker.

She reached out her hand, placed it over Naruto's then turned his hand into a fist. "No." Her next words were for his ear only. "Your offer makes me very proud, despite whatever trouble you may have caused today. Oh! What _am_ I going to do with you." There was a twinkle of mischief in her eye for a moment, a firefly carried away by a strong gust of wind. So. Will Hinata be able to keep you in line?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto's hand jerked. He almost dropped the necklace.

"We will deal with this later," the Hokage said in a loud voice. "Everyone may now disperse. The situation is well in hand. There is no cause for concern." She looked over at the people who had been surrounding Naruto. "That means _everybody."_

"I'm really sorry Naruto," Kiba put a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed. He still was somewhat confused. Not just about the actions of his two friends, but also by the strange power that he had felt on that dark stretch of road.

"Rufff _nnn-nnn-nnn._" Akamaru apologized as well.

Naruto reached down to pet the dog's head, and then gave Kiba a light punch. No words were necessary.

"Naruto, your defense of Hinata has filled my heart with fire. With Gai sensai as my witness, I will strive to be as brave and true as you!" Lee gave Naruto a big thumbs up.

"Lee!" Gai spoke with great pride.

"Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to turn this into such a big bother." Shikamaru bumped elbows with Naruto before leaving with Choji.

"Hinata, we should leave now. I will not tell your father of the night's events; but, I'm afraid he will hear of them soon enough." Neji looked at her a moment before continuing. "You did yourself proud. You are not the spoiled flower I once thought you were. Just as I am no longer the proud and hateful thing that I once was." He switched his gaze to Naruto. "I stand by my words from earlier today."

Naruto felt a lump in his throat, watching Hinata leave with her cousin. He didn't have time to sort through all of his emotions at the moment.

"Did we get here too late?" Konohamaru ran up with Moegi and Udon. "We heard that Naruto was in big trouble. Did we miss anything?"

"Go home, children." Tsunade was not in the mood for any nonsense.

"What? You can't talk to me that way. I'm going to be Hokage one day. _Old Lady!"_ Konohamaru stuck out his chin.

Tsunade sighed. She looked over at Naruto. One brat was more than enough.

Naruto shrugged. "You could do the finger trick," Naruto suggested.

The Hokage stared at Naruto for a few moments. She knew that if she broke down and smiled, the seriousness of the day's events might be glossed over. "The two of us should talk, Uzumaki Naruto. While you remain a shinobi of this village." That ought to let the wind out of his balloon. The remainder of the crowd had just about melted away. Only Tsunade, Naruto, and Kurenai remained. "Kurenai? Do we have some business now?" Tsunade rubbed her eyes.

Kurenai walked over and whispered in Tsunade's ear.

"Ah. I see. There is some truth in the matter. There might indeed be a need for that. I would not trust it to others. Especially not Iruka and Kakashi." Tsunade sighed. Why was she standing outside in her pajamas, talking about serious matters? "

Naruto had no clue what they might be talking about. But, the fact that two women were discussing his fate had him worried.

"Well then, Naruto. I will leave you in Kurenai's tender care. You seemed to have kept certain things under control tonight when they could have gotten out of hand." The Hokage gave Naruto a rather pointed look.

"I…" Naruto wasn't feeling too charitable about himself at the moment. He certainly hadn't restrained his power as best he could. Then again, things could have been much worse. Neither he nor Tsunade needed to speak the word 'Kyuubi'.

Tsunade yawned, and then turned away. She said one last thing as she began to walk.

"Your actions earlier in the day still need to be discussed. Make sure you stop by and see me before you leave town." She laughed. "It may be the last chance I get to see you alive, once Jiraiya gets his hands on you."

"Come with me," Kurenai said, once the Hokage had left. "We have things to talk about."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head.


	9. nine

"Well Naruto, it looks as if you caused quite a stir."

Kurenai didn't sound judgmental. But, there wasn't a smile on her face either. Naruto wondered what this was all about. No doubt it had something to do with Hinata.

"I didn't mean to," he replied. By force of habit he spoke gruffly, his body stiff.

The jounin signaled for Naruto to follow her. She led them to a secluded area in one of the city gardens. They both took up seats on an ornately carved stone bench at her request. "So. Let me guess. Everything just kind of happened before you knew it, right?"

"Yes." Naruto swallowed hard. Was she talking about the effects of Nine Tail's chakra, or about his moment alone with Hinata?

"Then it went faster and further than you might have guessed it would?" Kurenai pushed her hair away from her face. She looked like a dream, sitting there bathed in moon light.

"Uh huh." Naruto tried not to stare. Now was not the time to realize that people you once took for granted were actually quite attractive.

"What might have happened, if all those people didn't show up?" The jounin spoke very pleasantly. She kept her eyes on Naruto's face, waiting for his answer.

"I guess. Maybe. I think I had everything under control." Naruto stuck his lip out, feeling a bit defiant. He wasn't a child or something. Where was this all headed?

"Those years are really awkward, aren't they? The ones when you're not an adult yet, but no longer a child. Especially when you are faced with so _many_ different kinds of pressure. Professional tings. Peers. Your personal life." Kurenai looked around the nicely manicured gardens. Prying ears were not welcome during this kind of talk.

"Sure. I know. I've heard this before. Next you're going to tell me that _you_ were a young shinobi one day, too." Naruto had heard variations on that theme on more occasions than he cared to remember.

"That's right. But it's more than that. I was a young woman once, just like Hinata."

"Huh?" Naruto sat up straighter. He began to fidget a bit.

"You're the first one I've done this with." Kurenai looked a bit unsure of herself. "You've spent a lot of time with Jiraiya. A number of people wonder what kind of effect he might have on you."

"Ero-Sennin? I don't understand." Naruto shrugged.

"I guess it would be best if I just came out with it. This may be somewhat uncomfortable for you. You need to deal with it. You're a young man and I…" Kurenai was interrupted when Naruto stood up.

"_That's_ why you brought me here. You're hitting on me!" Naruto felt a strange mixture of excitement and self righteous anger. "Hinata would not like that!" Kurenai was so stunned, that she couldn't deny his accusation immediately. "Wait until that damn pervert hears _this._ Maybe he will write another book. _Konoha Paradise._ Probably be a best seller." Naruto took one of his classic poses. "Because Hinata looks up to you, I will not tell her what you're doing. I don't want her to be hurt."

"**THAT'S NOT IT!" **Kurenai put her hand to her head. That shout might well draw attention. She could understand how the boy could get enemy ninjas riled up so easily.

"Right! Of course not. Now that I have rejected you." Naruto struck a pose. "You don't have to try and convince me. I already have reason to be quiet, just like I said. Women!" Naruto couldn't help but feel somewhat proud. He had been tempted, but remained strong.

Before he knew it, there was an illusion of a great tree surrounding him. This was much more convincing than the one that Hinata had created, especially in the night time environment. He felt the cold blade of a knife against his neck.

"**_Not_**...**_ another_**... **_word." _**Kureni felt like cusring. No wonder Kakashi looked so worn out after each of Team Seven's missions! "You certainly are not making this easy. For someone who is good at tricky strategies, I thought you would be brighter. But, I guess test scores _do_ mean something after all."

Naruto swallowed. He wisely decided that it was a good time to keep his mouth shut.

"I simply wanted to ask you if either Iruka or Kakashi talked to you about the Birds and the Bees?" Kurenai gasped when Naruto jumped. She came close to accidentally severing his carotid.

"**WHAT?" **Naruto's eyes went wide. It was one thing to think that some woman was trying to get cozy with him. It was altogether different to think that one wanted to discuss _that_ kind of stuff!

"Well? Answer the question, Naruto." Kurenai sat back down.

Naruto began pacing. "Well… uhhh... Iruka-sensai tried to once… but the class was too rowdy." Naruto wondered if the jounin could tell he was blushing furiously. "He said it was about 'propagating the species'. Yes, those were his exact words. He started off talking about bees pollinating flowers. Birds laying eggs. He didn't get further than that. He said to ask our parents." Naruto frowned. He didn't have any parents. He saw Kurenai put her head in her hands and mumble. "But, Kakashi-senai told Sakura, Sasuke, and me some stuff."

"Oh?" Kurenai looked up.

"Yeh. He read a lot of stuff out of that book he carried. One of the ones that the Frog Hermit wrote." Naruto twitched, remembering how he had felt at the time. "He decided it was a bad idea when Sakura tried to kiss Sasuke."

Kurenai spat out an extremely nasty swear word. "Men! I would have thought that one of them would have had something meaningful to say. I can't say much about Iruka; but, I know Kakashi is an expert on the subject. That sharingan can copy other kinds of techniques too." Kurenai coughed and looked away. "Please don't repeat that last part to anyone, Naruto."

"Huh?" That last part had gone over Naruto's head at the moment.

"It looks as if it's up to me, after all. I suppose I should give you a good general explanation. There are so many conflicting things shown on the media, talked about amongst students, or discussed in families. And those stupid books! That's not where a boy needs to learn anything!"

"Hey. Wait. I think you have us mistaken. Hinata and I are not...well… _you know_… Naruto fought the urge to run. Every fiber in his body was vibrating like a plucked harp string.

"Yes. It's hard to talk about,_ isn't_ it. It's even hard for civilain boys and girls who don't have as many things to worry about as we do. This is not necessarily about today or tonight, Naruto. I care about Hinata, and want to make certain she's happy and well-taken care of." Kurenai thought a moment before continuing. "Do you understand the concept of an ounce of prevention being worth a pound of cure?"

"Yes. Of course." he cleared his voice. He automatically began telling a fable. Having gotten into that habit with Hinata:

_"A Muleteer set forth on a journey, driving before him an Ass and a Mule, both well laden. The Ass, as long as he traveled along the plain, carried his load with ease, but when he began to ascend the steep path of the mountain, felt his load to be more than he could bear. He entreated his companion to relieve him of a small portion, that he might carry home the rest; but the Mule paid no attention to the request. The Ass shortly afterwards fell down dead under his burden. Not knowing what else to do in so wild a region, the Muleteer placed upon the Mule the load carried by the Ass in addition to his own, and at the top of all placed the hide of the Ass, after he had skinned him. The Mule, groaning beneath his heavy burden, said to himself: 'I am treated according to my deserts. If I had only been willing to assist the Ass a little in his need, I should not now be bearing, together with his burden, himself as well.'_

"My. That was very insightful. Are you Naruto, or someone pretending to be him?" Kurenai's remark had Naruto stammering. Her laughter made him grin sheepishly. "You didn't spend the day telling fables to Hinata, _did_ you?"

"Uhhh…. hah hah hah...of _course_ not…. what kind of date would _that_ be!" Naruto began to sweat ever so slightly. This woman's opinion strongly influenced Hinata.

"Really?" Kurenai looked at Naruto and then shook her head. "I'm going to have to have a word or two with that girl. But, that's a task for another day. Back to business."

Naruto swallowed hard. Except for the things he saw in the course of an average day with Jiraiya, he was quite the innocent. This promised to be embarrassing. Not just that, though. Daunting. Confusing. A lot of things. Damn.

"Let's start off with a discussion of anatomy." Kurenai coughed. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. Maybe she had bitten off more than she really wanted to chew.

"I can help!" Naruto created a clone, then made it look like the naked girl who had the starring role in the _Sexy No Jutsu._

"**What!" **Kurenai was taken aback. "We won't need _that."_

"Oh. I see. You don't mean that you will…" Naruto's jaw fell. He began to sweat even more. "Are you going to…"

_"**NO!"** _The jounin had to fight to keep her calm. "We won't need _any_ visual aids. Words will suffice." She sighed with relief when the clone popped out of existence.

Kurenai managed to get through her talk on male and female anatomy without too much trouble. Naruto asked her for an explanation of the slang words he had heard while hanging out with Jiraiya. After Hinata's sensai threw a kunai between his legs, he decided to leave the choice of curriculum up to his temporary teacher.

"There are so many topics of importance," Kurenai said. "If you want to learn about slang, I suggest you ask amongst the boys. Disease. Pregnancy. Contraception. Those are things you need to learn about." She spoke with strong conviction and kept a close eye on Naruto, hoping her words were sinking in. "You need to understand that sexual relationships involve caring, concern and responsibility. Like any kind of learning, those things take time. Discovering how to express love…take responsibility for another person…stay healthy… and make informed decisions may come easy like some jutsus, or may leave you sweating and worrying for days on end." The jounin cleared her throat. "With me so far?"

"Do we have to go over _all_ of that tonight?" Naruto stiffened. It had been a busy day. If he could create a long-lasting clone, maybe he could sneak away and get some sleep. No. He thought about Hinata. Kurenai was doing this for _her_ benefit. He owed Hinata a lot, especially since their date had not gone as planned. He sighed. Girl friends were certainly not low maintenance. A pet would have been easier!

"We won't be all night," Kurenai answered with a laugh. "Men. You're all so rough and tough when it's mission time. You act so bad and bold when you're drinking in a bar with your buddies. But sit down for a talk about sex education, and you all start bawling like babies, or get itchy feet." She tossed another kunai. "Developing a strong character is the core of that kind of education program. Do you follow me?"

"Yes... please continue..." Naruto knew enough to realize that if the second blade had struck an inch closer to his crotch, these talks would no longer be a necessity.

**I CAN TEACH YOU JUST AS WELL. COPULATION IS COMPLETED IN FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES. THE LOUD VOCAL CLAMOR IS OPTIONAL. THE MALE PARTNER DOES NOT ENTER THE MATERNITY DEN, BUT DOES PROVIDE HIS MATE WITH FOOD. IN TIME THE PUPS ARE BORN**. **THAT IS ALL.**

Great. That's all he needed. _Two_ teachers. An over-protective woman with a razor sharp arsenal, and a talkative fox demon with a god-complex. What more could he ask for?

"While I have your attention, I would like to stress one thing." Kurenai took out her entire brace of kunai and lined them up at her feet. She checked the sharpness on some of them.

Naruto sat uneasily as she did so. Something the woman had said earlier was true. Sex education _was_ scary. "There are a number of ninjas have a 'just do it' mentality in everything that they do. Perhaps you know some shinobi like that." The jounin raised one eyebrow.

Naruto felt as if he had been pinned like a butterfly to a cork board. He nodded his head.

"Some boys initiate sexual advances because their girlfriends or dates want them to. Some boys think that they would be considered 'queer' or 'unmanly' if they didn't 'get some.' There are plenty of girls who might think that _they_ are _'_losers' if boys don't want to have sex with them." Was Hinata's sensei speaking from personal experience? Naruto was not about to ask her. "If you ever sense that a girl feels that way... take, say Hinata for example... I hope that you would be man enough not to take advantage of her."

**HUMAN BEHAVIOR IS MADDENING. YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE. DURING COURTSHIP, A MALE AND FEMALE FOX ESTABLISH A TERRITORY BY MARKING LOGS, ROCKS, AND BUSHES WITH SCENTED URINE. ANYTHING ELSE WOULD BE POINTLESS AND REDUNDANT**

'Gee. Thanks. Great. That's all I need to know.' Naruto didn't want to picture himself doing any of _that, _with Hinata or anyone else.

"I'm not worried about that kind of thing yet," Naruto said. He had felt any number of stirrings when he helped with his master's research… and had even snuck back to the hot springs on his own at times…but Hinata was the first girl he had spent time with outside of training and missions. They weren't in that kind of relationship...

"**Yet**!" _Zip zipp zippp_. Three more kunai. Kurenai tossed her hair, then sighed. "Sorry. That was a bit excessive. I'll limit myself to two knives from now on." She didn't sound as if she were joking. "Pay attention. Boys often make the mistake of assuming that girls are under some kind of obligation to say no once or twice before they give in, that it's simply part of the game. They may hear the girl say 'No!' but think her body is saying a very loud 'Yes!'" Kurenai walked without making a sound. She put a hand around Naruto's neck. The boy swallowed. "If Hinata or any other girl says no, it means no. Do we understand each other?" She squeezed ever so slightly.

**THIS ONE MAY BE MORE SUITABLE. HER PUPS WOULD HAVE SHARPER TEETH. TAKE HER.**

"Well. How am I doing so far, Kakashi?" There was an character to Kurenai's voice. She had sensed the presence of an interloper.

On top one of the large stone pillars ringing the garden, a shadowy figure stood upright. "Your choice of lessons has been exemplary. The scare tactics might have been a bit much, however."

Kurenai's bell-like laughter carried throughout the night. "This is Naruto we're talking about."

"Point taken. I retract my statement." Kakashi waved to Naruto.

"Besides…if I remember correctly…you used to _enjoy_ the knives." Kurenai's voice sounded smooth, bordering on seductive. Kakashi coughed, but didn't answer.

"Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here. Have you come to rescue me?" Naruto realized his mistake the moment those words left his mouth. Chips of stone flew when Kurenai's kunai ricocheted off of the bench.

"I was out for a walk. I got lost. Everything looks the same in the dark." Kakashi shrugged.

"**Liar!" **Naruto said. How many times was the Copy Ninja going to use that same lame excuse?

"You've said _that_ before," Kurenai said to Kakashi. "So, if you're going to stay, you're going to help."

"Fine," Kakashi said. "I probably should have done this before." He chuckled. "When you're done Naruto, I'll let you repeat things to Sakura."

"This is no joking matter," Kurenai said, her voice a bit cross.

"Who was joking?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grumbled something rude about jounin.

With pleasantries out of the way, the two jounin took turns teaching Naruto a few salient points that they felt he should take away from their talk. The first topic they tackled was sexuality in general. As advanced as the ninja students generally were in physical skills and the illusionary techniques, they often lagged behind their civilian contemporaries in certain realities of life.

At one point, Naruto made a sour face. His head realized that a boy with a fox in his belly was the last person who should be bigotted or overly judgmental. His heart felt differently. Just the same, something obviously rubbed him the wrong way. "Some guy came to Jiraiya with a _lot_ of money. He wanted him to write a new novel. The idea was to take his well known and popular characters and change them all around. Boys and boys. Girls and girls. Crap like that." Naruto shivered. He stuck out his tongue. "I just don't understand it! Why do people need to mess with a good thing? It's like ketchup on ramen."

"Afraid someone might some day write a story about _you_, but choose to pair you up with Sasuke or Iruka instead of Hinata?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Naruto felt his fangs growing again.

"Or one with Kakashi and Gai." Kurenai kept a straight face. It was hard. That was the first time that she had ever seen Kakashi looked shocked.

"So, what did the great Sannin do?" Kakashi worked a series of hand seals and drenched Kurenai with succession of water bullets.

"He turned down the money. He said that what people did in the privacy of their own homes was their own business. But, he said that he would decline to take on the commission because he was serious author, with class." Naruto tugged at his ear and smiled. "He never really got upset until the man started laughing about _that_." Naruto winced. "The guy will be walking funny for a while. That damn hermit's scroll case was much too big to fit _up his…"_

"Naruto…" Kakakshi shook his head. _  
_  
"Serious author? Kurenai laughed. "Class?" Kurenai snickered. Kakashi put his book away.

After sexuality, the jounin moved onto the topic of sexual involvement. They brought up specific questions that youths often asked. What is intimacy? Is lust the same as love? How do you know when its love? Is it alright to have sex with a friend? How does one knows when he or she is ready for sex? Is fifteen or sixteen too young for sex? And so forth and so on.

**WHY ALL THE WORDS? THE LIFE-SPAN OF A FOX IS SUCH THAT FEMALES BREED TWO OR THREE TIMES ON AVERAGE. ONCE FOR MALES. IT'S SIMPLER THAT WAY.**

Naruto felt compelled to agree. He had gotten to the point where he was about to keel over from exhaustion. That did not improve his judgment any, however. Quite the opposite. When he finally caught onto the mature interplay between his sensei and Hinata's, he stood up, walked to the middle of the garden, and shouted.

_"**Kakashi and Kurenai**... **sitting in a** **tree**... **k**… **i**…**s**… **s**…**i**… **n**… **g**…" _

He listened to the echo of his voice, and then grumbled. "Get a room, you two!" he felt pretty proud of himself, joking like that. Kurenai gave him reason to think otherwise.

_Zip zip zip zip zip zip zip zip zip zip zip zip._

A ring of kunai sliced into the dirt, forming a near perfect circle around Naruto. One had nicked his ear on the way down.

_**THWACK-K-K!**_

Kakashi's ubiquitous novel bounced hard off of Naruto's forehead protector.

"Was he like this before?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"Worse." Kakashi answered.

"You have my sympathy." Kurenai began massaging her temples.

Naruto came very close to giving his two elders a literal hot foot. Very very close.

"We're almost done here, Naruto. Pay attention. I'm certain that Sasuke would be able to do that much." Kakashi knew what buttons to push. And, despite the fact that Naruto was ready for it, the ploy still worked. Force of habit is an amazing thing.

A disgruntled naruto grumbled, but sat attentively. He frowned when Kakashi took out a pair of bells for a moment, and then put them away. The message was quite clear. He had a lot to learn.

"OK, Naruto. The first time that you think you might want to have intimate relations with Hin…" The masked ninja wasn't able to finish that last word. Kurenai moved like lightning, put a hand over Kakashi's mouth, and said "a girl" instead of Hinata.

Kakashi paused a moment and then continued. "The first time that you think about having intimate relations with a girl, ask yourself why you want to have sex. Is it because you want to make your partner happy or make her love you? Do you want to feel more grown up? Are you thinking about having sex because everybody else is doing it?"

"Those are all really bad reasons to have sex." Kurenai gave Kakashi a hard kick for some reason. "Sex doesn't prove that you're in love, and it won't make someone love you more. It doesn't make you into an adult overnight, either. The truth is, not everybody is doing it. If you find that you are afraid, then you're not ready. What's the rush? You're young and have plenty of time. Wait until it's really right for you."

That sounded like closure to Naruto's ears. He took a deep breath. Much of what he had heard made sense. Some day, it might even come in handy. For now, he was more interested in a soft pillow and a warm blanket. Those, and a bowl of ramen. But, his 'torture' wasn't over yet.

"Bravo." There was the sound of applause. "As much as I hate to admit it, that was almost an adequate job my old rival." Gai stepped through a bank of hedges. "You didn't mention anything about green stretch suits and their effect on the gentler sex." He was carrying a case of beer. "That was a major omission." His teeth still managed to sparkle, even in the limited light.

"You also left out some of the better graphic details, but I'll fill the kid in later, if necessary." Asuma walked into view from a different direction. He lit up one of his cigarettes and then offered the pack around. He didn't find any takers.

"Some of the anatomy lecture was sketchy, Kurenai. No problem. I'll touch it up later, so to speak." Shizune stepped into the light, a bottle of wine in her hand. She was accompanied by Nurse Kaoria and a number of other nurses that Naruto didn't recognized.

Before too long, Ebisu, Anko, Genma, and a number of others joined the growing crowd. It looked for all the world like a small party. The gathering was unplanned, but once someone realized what was going on, word spread fast. Everyone felt compelled to pass along a little wisdom. It was too much for Naruto. Do a good deed… walk a girl home… and then this!

They all took turns . Some bragged. Others were too busy flirting to pay any attention to Naruto. Kurenai did her best to keep things on track. Iruka stood up and offered a toast. "To Naruto. A really good sport!"

"Among other things!" A number of jounin had answered the same thing at the same time. The laughter that followed was good-spirited, but did not sit well with Naruto. Seeing that the older shinobi were all finished with him, he left in a bit of a huff.

His walk soon became a very fast stride, a gallop, and then a sprint. He felt an illogical urge to get as far away as possible. But, with every step he took, his anger grew. He felt like a hive of bees that had been beaten one time too many with a stick. Sudden;y he stopped. Could those bastards back there be talking about him after he had left? Were they making jokes about him?

Seeing red, literally, Naruto reversed course. He headed back the way he came.

He was going to be Hokage some day. He had his honor to uphold. Peering back into the garden, he listened carefully.

"Well, it sounded like the lesson went very well." Anko's comment was followed by a round of congratulations for Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "He listened to the thinks that I thought he needed to hear. It was important. The whole thing may have been excessive, thanks to you morons. He may not even want to think about sex for the next ten years!"

"You mean like Gai? " Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, peering at his book again.

"**What!" **Gai stood up and struck a pose. "Kakashi, my greatest opponent, your sly attempt at slander will do you know good. As many can attest, I was a bright and shining flame in my youth. Now, I am a hot and raging bonfire. No, a conflagration that must be seen to be believed. I serve as a fine example for all who follow! The youth of Konoha must grab life with both hands experience life to the fullest, so they can face death knowing that they passed through life like a blazing comet!"

"You say something, Gai?" Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, and Genma had all spoken at once, using Kakakshi's famous line. The look in the Copy Ninja's eye mirrored the smile hidden by his mask.

Naruto would have calmed down if that was all he overheard. Unfortunately, someone chose to make a joke at his expense. Soon enough, more followed. The comments were all good natured, but that didn't matter. Naruto was in a bad mood. 'Got fire?'

**NATURALLY**

The red chakra was there for the taking. Naruto felt like a kid in a candy store. This would be short but sweet. Concentrating, he released his first jutsu. _Sexy No Jutsu, _harem style. That ought to have Ebisu, Iruka, and like minds squirting nasal blood like a fire hose.

After that, he reached out with foxfire and set the pants of everyone who had made a remark about him ablaze. Gai's green spandex caught fire in particularly spectacular fashion. He looked an awful lot like a comet as he ran.

There was a series of loud screams and shouts, followed by a concerted hissing noise in the direction of the great central fountain. A small cloud of steam made its way skyward.

"Ha! That ought to give them something to talk about." Naruto folded his arms over his chest, proud at his memorable comeback. His satisfaction turned sour fairly quickly. He realized just what kind of people he had pissed off. There were a fair number of accomplished ninjas in that group. Some of them had notoriously short tempers. They might come after him now. He could only imagine what their idea of revenge might be.

Sure enough, the hairs at the nape of his neck stood up. There weren't any sounds to support his feeling of unease. That's what worried him. There wasn't any reassuring reason for ninjas to be moving silently in a social situation. He had to run! No, they would be sure to find him that way.

Tapping into his Kyubi powers, he transformed himself. This time, he selected an inanimate object. Not a stick, but a tall lamp post, one identical to the others lining that stretch of avenue. He made certain to add the same kind of festive lanterns that festooned the other posts.

At the same time, he used his ability to track heat sources. information. People were moving about the general area. Some were moving extremely fast. All were moving in a coordinated pattern. They were looking for something. Or someone. Him.

Fortunately, the heat sources were moving further and further away from his location. A few had flashed by his position, but none of them had stopped anywhere near him. That was much to close. One of these days, his temper was going to get him into really big trouble._  
_  
Wait. There was a small hot spot heading his way. Slow, but steady. Naruto created a small hidden eye, so that he could have a visual view of the area. There. It was a dog. A squat ugly dog with a Leaf forehead protector. Pakkun!

The dog walked over to him, and then sniffed a bit. Lifting one hind leg, Pakkun urinated on the Naruto light post. Standing there for a moment more, the dog shook his head and headed back off into the darkness. Naruto had to fight the urge to do something in return.

Something sped into his vicinity, too fast to track. It was Kakashi. He was standing right next to the post. "How interesting," his former teacher said. "I was certain that there were three lamp posts here, not four. Hmmm. It seems that Pakkun was here. I wonder why he chose this post." The Copy Ninja took out his book and leaned up against Naruto.

Naruto lost track of time. He had no idea how long he had maintained his current shape, or how long Kakshi stood their reading. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

"It must take a great deal of skill…not to mention a formidable amount of stamina… to maintain a shape for so long." Kakashi put his book away. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto resumed his normal form. He looked tired, hungry, and upset.

"Kurenai meant well," Kakashi said. "You might also keep one thing in mind. If she didn't take the bull by the horns, the Fifth may have. Can you imagine the kind of lecture _she_ might have given you?"

Naruto froze. That same talk, but from old lady Tsunade? He shivered.

"I didn't barge into the lesson to hassle you, Naruto. I hope you understand that. Don't go discounting the things you were told, just because you're angry." Kakashi sighed, and then closed his visible eye. "Like I said, I probably should have had that talk with you before. But we were always so busy. Things were especially hard after the Sand and Sound attacked." He opened his eye up. "The rest of those guys. They tried to help you in their own way. I hope you can relate to that."

"Shit. Bunch of assholes!" Naruto spat on the cobblestones. He knew he was being overly sensitive. In the past, when people joked about him, it had not kind-hearted in any stretch of the imagination. That didn't matter right then. "Jerks!" After a few moments of silence, he sounded more reflective. "Why did she bother, Kakashi-sensei. Why did you? It's not as if I did anything wrong." Naruto scratched his head. Kakshi waited, since Naruto looked like he was searching for more words. "If anything, you guys have got me thinking about things I might not have worried about for a while." Naruto rubbed his nose.

"Naruto…Kurenai was right… who can tell when certain things might happen. You're growing up fast. But there's more than that. You have a lot on your shoulders." Kakashi spoke solemnly. He was truly fond of Naruto. No one deserved to be treated the way he was treated by some of the townspeople. It wasn't his fault that he was chosen by the Fourth to be Kyuubi's vessel. It was bad enough that Itachi and Kisame implied that Akatsuki had their sights set on the boy.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" Naruto picked up a stone and threw it far off into the dark.

"It's hard enough growing up. Its harder, when you're a ninja. Harder yet, when you're a ninja in a village who suffered what we did from Orochimaru's attack. But, no other boy in this village has the Nine Tail Fox inside him." Kakshi's voice took on a slightly stern tone. Naruto looked down at his feet. He closed his eyes. His breath hissed out slowly. It always came down to that. "Girls can be a powerful distraction, Naruto. I can remember your antics around Sakura. Now, you're moving towards something more serious." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

**"Says who!" **Naruto stuck out his lower lip.

Kakashi simply continued on. "Even after the lessons we tried to give you, you will find yourself in confusing situations. But, you will be even more confused if leave you to stumble through things on your own." Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's hair and gave his head a slight shake. "We could simply have told you 'no paying attention to girls until the danger ends.' But, who can say when that will be? And, we all know all too well what you do when you're told not to do something."

"Yeh..." Naruto grudgingly admitted that was true enough.

"You need to stay focused, Naruto. I can't stress that enough." Kakshi's voice became very stern. "For all our sakes."

"So, this isn't really for me. Not even for Hinata. It's for the village." Naruto threw another stone.

"Yes. It's for Konoha. It's for the people you would take care of if you were Hokage." Kakashi let that sink in. "But it's more than that. We ninjas are a family. Our life long rivals are only that in the quiet times. In times of hardship, we are one team. You've seen that." Kakashi took a quick look up at the stars. "But, it's more than that, no matter what you might think."

"Sensei?" Naruto loked at Kakashi.

"Kurenai cares a lot for Hinata. She's recognized the role that you've played in that girl's life, even when you probably didn't have a clue. Because of that... and because of what you have done for our village... she cares about you too." Kakashi slapped Naruto on the back. "A lot of people do. You'd be surprised how many."

"Sure. Uzumaki Naruto. Mister popularity. Isn't it obvious?" Naruto felt somewhat uplifted, despite his own words.

"What? You don't believe me, because you are nothing like Sasuke was? No one keeps saying what a genius you are? The girls don't all follow you around? The only reason people pay attention to you is because of the thing inside you, or the commotion you cause? A lot of the townspeople still hate you or fear you?" The masked ninja had a good idea how Naruto must be feeling.

**HE SAYS THAT LIKE IT'S A BAD THING  
**  
"Yeh." Naruto looked down at his feet. Part of him wanted to say "So what!" Another part wanted to shout "Why me?"

"You did get a bridge named after you, didn't you?" Kakashi asked that nonchalantly, like he was making pleasant conversation.

"Yes… but..."

"And you helped a good many people get through the tenth question in the Chuunin exam?" The Copy Ninja looked over his fingernails.

"Sure… but..."

"You stood up to Orochimaru and a giant snake to protect your team mates, even when they were too afraid to act?" Kakashi had heard that story from both Sakura and Sasuke.

"I... it was just…"

"You trained hard, because no one thought that you had the natural abilities that the others had. You defeated foes that no one thought you had a chance of beating. You saved the village a sand demon. You helped bring us the Fifth Hokage in the process." Kakashi paused a moment, before continuing, a sad look on his face. "You risked your life to keep a promise to one team mate, trying to save another from his own selfish choices. You left everything and everybody you know behind, to go off and train... not just for your sake, but for everybody's sake."

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"Well, I've probably talked too much. See you." The Copy Ninja vanished into the night.

Naruto stood there for a while. He had been through so much that day. He had seen a lot.

Done a lot. Heard a lot. And learned a lot. At that moment, he felt a renewed sense of purpose. He felt better about himself than he had in a long time.

All because of a white-eyed girl that few people took much notice of.

"Hinata."


	10. ten

Naruto tossed and turned.

The bed in the village's guest quarters was not uncomfortable. It was better than the one that Naruto usually slept on.

Images kept flashing across his mind. Some were his own memories. Others were horrific scenes of death and wanton destruction. Any number of times, we awoke with the false taste of blood in his mouth. It was Kyubi. Their dreams must be mixing. Maybe Tsunade could tell him how to prevent that from happening.

**THE ANSWER IS QUITE SIMPLE. FIND SOME WAY TO RELEASE ME. NO DOUBT THE WOMAN WILL SAY THE SAME.**

"Sure. Bastard fox. I know who would end up as a midnight snack!" Naruto tried to hush his voice. He didn't want the visitors in any of the neighboring rooms to think that he was talking to himself.

The youma chuckled.

"Besides, I'm going to be Hokage some day. It will be my job to protect everybody, then. But, it's also my job to protect them _now."_

Naruto's meaning was clear. By keeping the Nine Tails confined within him, he was almost doing as great a service as the Fourth had done. In some ways, he wondered if Yondaime's death might have been a kinder thing than the life he himself had to live.

**YOU HAVE GIVEN ME REASON TO THINK**

Kyuubi's spectral voice sounded kind and contemplative, almost sorrowful. Naruto was not fooled for one moment. He knew the meaning of 'Crocodile Tears'. When crocodiles fully extend their jaws to swallow a victim, the creature's lacrimal ducts are squeezed, and excess lubricating tears are produced. Real crocodiles' tears are in fact meaningless in emotional terms. Metaphorical crocodile's tears are an emotional diversionary tactic, a kind of camouflage for the metaphorical teeth.

"Bite me," Naruto said, closing his eyes. He was soon fast asleep again.

But, there would be no peace. Nine Tails projected more images into the boy's dreams. In one such vision, a magnificent Nine-Tailed figure towered over the village of Konoha, protecting it from an ever growing number of enemies. He was a cause of destruction, but that damage could be done for the benefit of his friends. Perched on the demon's back, a proud young man pointed his fist at the sky. He could be the greatest leader that the village had ever seen. No, he would be the greatest leader that the world had ever seen.

That was only the beginning. With surprising deftness for a being of such power, the demon triggered the sleeping boy's memories of a particular fable, suitably altered:

_A Slave once escaped from his master and fled to the forest. As he was wandering about there he came upon a Great Fox lying down, moaning and groaning. At first he turned to flee, but finding that the Fox did not pursue him, he turned back and went up to him. As he came near, the Fox put out his paw, which was all swollen and bleeding, and the Slave found that a huge thorn had got into it, and was causing all the pain. He pulled out the thorn and bound up the paw of the great beast, who was soon able to rise and lick his hand like a dog. Then the Fox took the Slave to his cave, and every day used to bring him meat from which to live. But shortly afterwards both the Slave and the Fox were captured. The slave was sentenced to be thrown to the great creature, after the latter had been kept without food for several days. The Emperor and all his Court came to see the spectacle, and the Slave was led out into the middle of the arena. Soon the Fox was let loose from his den, and rushed bounding and roaring towards his victim. But as soon as he came near to the Slave he recognized his friend, and fawned upon him, and licked his hands like a friendly dog. The Emperor, surprised at this, summoned the Slave, who told him the whole story. Whereupon the Slave was pardoned and freed, and the Fox let loose to his native forest._

Naruto sat up straight in bed. It wouldn't do him any good to begin feeling sympathy for Nine Tails. And, it would be better if he never even fantasized what it might be like to have something like Kyuubi at his beck and call.

"Nice try," he said out loud. Rubbing his tired eyes, he smiled. He had a suitable tale of his own"

"_The Ass and the Fox, having entered into partnership together for their mutual protection, went out into the forest to hunt. They had not proceeded far when they met a Lion. The Fox, seeing imminent danger, approached the Lion and promised to contrive for him the capture of the Ass, if the Lion would pledge his word not to harm the Fox. Then, upon assuring the Ass that he would not be injured, the Fox led him to a deep pit and arranged that he should fall into it. The Lion, seeing that the Ass was secured, immediately clutched the Fox, and attacked the Ass at his leisure."_

The moral was simple. Never trust your enemy.

**NO MYSTERY WHO THE ASS IS.**

Naruto smiled. He must have scored big time! "_You've_ given _me_ reason to think," he quipped. Kyubi stopped pestering him after that. Nevertheless, his dreams did not allow him a deep and soothing repast. He kept seeing Hinata. Hinata smiling. Hinata in danger.

Hinata undressing. "Urk!" He sat up again, awake. He had no business thinking about _that!_

Truth be told, there was very little naughtiness to his thoughts. But, it wasn't the frequency of such thoughts that mattered most. Rather, it was the timing. Naruto was no stranger to early morning erections. To him, 'waking up with wood' had long since become unworthy of notice. However, coming out of sleep in that condition had a noticeably different effect this time. He had been thinking about Hinata again.

At first, he lay in bed lazily, enjoying his moment. Then, he put two and two together.

"Damn that Kurenai!" Naruto quickly placed a pillow in his lap. "This must be _her_ fault. Stupid lecture."

Still smarting from Naruto's earlier fable, Kyuubi took the opportunity to dig his figurative claws in. He conjured up an image of a naked Naruto, flames shooting forth from a certain part of his anatomy. An image of Hinata began to crystallize...

Naruto toppled slowly out of bed. "Damn Kurenai. Damn Kakashi. Damn Kyuubi."

Eventually, he managed to bring himself under control. But, not before he had caused a minor scene in the dormitory cafeteria. Bananas were a rare delicacy. The morning's sausages came from some of the finest animals in the Konoha district. The slender cooked yams had been roasted to perfection. Why then did a young ninja drop his tray and run out of the eating area, knocking over tables and a score of chairs during his mad dash?

When Naruto had regained his composure, he sat down on an empty bench near his old classrooms. He should head back to face Jiraiya, but had to see Tsunade first. She was apparently in the middle of a complex surgical case, and wouldn't be able to hold audience with him for a while. What should he do with his time?

His friends all had duties to perform. He wasn't even certain he wanted to see any of them yet, after the events of the night before. How could that mix-up have occurred? The same way that any of the crazy or messed up things in his life took place!

"It's never too early for noodles!" Naruto tried to pump himself up with no luck. Somehow he had lost his appetite. He looked around at his surroundings. If he wasn't hungry, he might as well make best use of his time here. Before he knew it, he was walking about, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of his old stomping grounds. He eventually found himself in one of the training fields. Standing in front of the monument there, he read down the list of names. He had long since come to understand just how many of those names were there because of Nine Tails.

His thoughts went back to the first test that Kakashi had given Team Seven. He scowled, remembering in particular 'One Thousand Years of Pain.' He smiled, remembering his teammates risking censure, just so they could share their food with him. Walking over to the great wooden posts, he stood near one, just as Hinata had on the day of the Chuunin Exam battles. Her words echoed in his head, causing him to smile. He had been even more clueless then than he was now. She had a crush on him at the time, and he had been totally oblivious. Those words had given him confidence at a time he really needed it. They had lifted his spirit at a time when he could have drowned in fear and doubt.

**BUT SHE WASN'T NAKED THEN.**

Kyuubi replayed one of Naruto's dream images. Naruto just smiled. He was not going to allow himself to get angry, or become swamped with guilt. There was no reason to give into embarrassment. Not at that moment. Not in thatplace. Besides, if any emotion was going to erode the pleasant memories he had, it would be sadness. He thought back to the early days of Team Seven. He wished that he could have done something to save Sousuke.

The sadness changed, transforming into anger. How could Sasuke have done that? How could a genius, someone who had everyone's respect, turn against his own village. He knew he shouldn't judge someone else, never knowing what kind of pain Sasuke may have gone through. But, he himself had lived through many difficult years, and he would die before betraying his friends. At times he felt such a great bitterness towards his old friend.

"Things change," Naruto said to no one in particular. It was true. Sometimes, good things got better. He smiled, thinking of Hinata. Sometimes good things got bad. He thought of Sasuke agin. He wondered if his teammate had gone bad because of what Orochimaru did in the Forest of Death, or had been poisoned by his thirst for vengeance.

With plenty of time to kill, Naruto retraced his steps over to the arena. He relived the memory of his contest with Neji. He recalled being awakened by Sakura, an A-class mission waiting for them. Shikamaru. Pakkun. Sasuke. The Sand siblings. Shukaku. Gama Bunta and his son. The images all marched by in a slow procession. It seemed like a dream now. He remembered hearing about the Third's death. That seemed like a nightmare. Even now, the memory brought a tear to one eye.

Itachi and Kisame wandered into his thoughts, casting a shadow on everything. They were joined by images of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kimimaru stoped by as well. Finally, he remembered standing on top of a massive stone statue, shouting at Sasuke across a great divide. The two shinobi had fought. Naruto had lost. Because of that, he failed at the mission that had meant the most to him. Not only had he failed the Leaf, he had failed his friends. Sasuke in particular.

The nature of Sasuke's treachery meant little to him at the moment. As important as that truth was, it was a mere thorn in his paw. His own failure was what stung him the most.

Sure, his mental defense attorney had points in his favor. It had been amazing how fast he had grown in his abilities, just to be able to stand toe to toe with an Uchiha bearing a curse seal.

He was also well aware of just how much he had learned since that fateful day.

It just didn't feel like enough. Not even his Kyuubi-lent powers might be enough to take on the members of Akatsuki alone. Jiraiya had said that Naruto was never too far from someone who could help. There was only so much truth in that. He would be facing just such a situation on the way home, for all he knew. The enemies with their sights set on him were S-class criminals. Not only were they a formidable organization, each member was good enough to routinely escape capture and death. Who knows how many years they have been planning their actions?

The stay of execution was about up. Soon, they would be coming for him.

Sighing, he went to his favorite training tree. Running to the top, he looked all about him. Konoha and its people were well worth fighting for. How many other villages would have let him live, knowing what was inside him? If someone were to kill him, the fox would die. Wouldn't it? One quick slash of the knife, and Nine Tails would be a bad memory.

How could it be otherwise? If his death would allow the youma to go free, why hadn't they simply cut off his limbs and confined him to a cell somewhere? Otherwise, it wouldn't make any sense, their allowing him to go on dangerous missions as a ninja.

His thoughts grew morbid for a moment. Perhaps he should seek some jutsu that would allow him a quick and irrevocable death if he found himself in Akatsuki's clutches.

**YOUR WILL TO LIVE IS TOO STRONG**

'Yes.' Naruto realized the truth in that. Looking at the ground below, he wondered if he would be doing everyone a favor by jumping head first. Sure, those people who cared about him might mourn, but they would get over it. No. That wasn't his way. It was his instinct to take things head on alright, but not like _that._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto listened.

He heard the characteristic call-to-business of the downtown vendors. That meant it was nearing lunch hour. His stomach rumbled, but he knew it was not time to eat. It was time to go see Tsunade.

When Naruto made his way to the Healing Center, he was told that Tsunade was still busy, but should be finished with her part of the process in a half hour or so. Shizune passed him in the hall, an exhausted look on her face. She told him to head over to Tsunade's office and wait there. She scribbled him a writ of permission for just that, then hurried on her way.

On his way out, Naruto caught sight of Sakura. She was a secondary assistant in what appeared to be a very difficult task. She looked so confident, different than the Sakura that he best remembered. Time was changing them all. Their carefree days had long since passed them by. He smiled. It happened to the best of them. If Sakura was anything like her teacher, she would be beautiful for many years to come.

"Shit." Naruto shook his head. He didn't like that line of thought. It might also mean that Sasuke would end up as Orochimaru. He frowned. It might also mean that Sousuke would end up as Orochimaru, if that bastard of a Sannin stole Sasuke's body. That wasn't the worst of it. He pictured himself many years older, hair hanging down his back,

peeping at girls through a telescope. No! This symbolism thing with the Frog, Slug, and Snake only went so far, right? _Right!_

When Naruto found himself sitting in the Hokage's study, he found himself eager to resume his training. He did not relish the fact that he wouldn't see Hinata for a while, but his time walking and thinking reminded him what lay ahead. He also found that he was feeling edgy, unable to sit still for very long. Even though he knew it was not permitted, he began wandering about the suite of rooms, pulling one object after another from off the shelves and out of cluttered cabinets.

Most of the stuff was boring information. Population census. Crop reports. Beautification projects. Minor treaties. Duty rosters. Weather predictions. And so forth and so on. He certainly didn't give a rat's ass about the number of deer with deciduous antlers versus those with permanent antlers. Only Shikamaru's family would get hard-ons over stuff like that!

One old book fell from the shelf when he was putting a different one back. It was yellowed, and the binding was coming loose. Curious, Naruto opened it up. It was the Third's personal log, from the days when he was a jounin. He had recorded personal thoughts, accomplishments, and aspirations. On one page, the words 'I will be Hokage' were circled. That had Naruto feeling a special kinship with the man. He missed him. A great deal.

The back cover of the book was splitting with age. There was something secreted inside it. Cool! It was a sequential listing of the skills that the Hokage had learned over the years. It didn't include his latest and greatest jutsus, but the last one on the list was rather remarkable. There was a detailed description of how to summon the Enma, the Demon Monkey King! _Kyuchiyose Enkouou Enma. _ Naruto smiled. It might be best that he never met that creature. One of Jiraiya's favorite brands of Shochu carried the name 'Enma, Gate-Keeper of Hell.' It wouldn't do to blurt out that fact at the wrong time.

Still, he had to wonder. He had sworn contracts with a number of great toads. That wasn't an exclusive arrangement though, was it? Could he also make contact with the Demon Monkey King? Would that even be wise, considering some of the tales he had heard?

Well, it wouldn't hurt to just read it. Right?

Something tugged at the frayed corner of his memory. What was it. Oh yeh. Enma Daiou. That couldn't be the same Enma, could it? Enma Daiou was supposed to be the Judge of Souls and ruler of the Fifth and lowest layer of Hell, also known as Jigoku? No, that entity was supposed to sometimes take the form of a bull, or a man riding a bull. Not a monkey. In any case, his lack of knowledge might be a good indication to leave well enough alone.

_Then again._

When Naruto was finished learning the exact requirements of the summoning, he put the book back just the way he had found it. He was excited. He wanted to learn more. But, there weren't too many scrolls with forbidden jutsus just laying around, were there? Wait. He only needed one. How could he ever forget that scroll!

Naruto thought back to the day of the genin exams. He had failed miserably. Iruka-sensei refused to let him pass. Later that day, he had been naively cozened by Mizuki to steal the Scroll of the Forbidden Seals. Curious, and eager to prove everyone wrong about him, he read from it. That had brought him the jounin-level skill that had served him so well. _Kage Bunshin_.

At the time, he didn't have the opportunity to read much more. What's more, the concepts had been too complicated for him at his current level of knowledge. What might happen if he read that same scroll now? Would Tsunade let him look at it? Doubtfull!

But, what if he just happened to come across it by accident? What if he read it by mistake? Who might it hurt if he learned another jutsu or two?

**READING IS FUNDAMENTAL**

Where the hell had Kyuubi stumbled across _that_ one? And why in the world would a fox demon know what it meant? What's more, why did the stupid creature sound so eager?

Naruto swore a vile oath. The room was so huge, and it was unbelievably cluttered. "It wasn't like this when the Third stayed here!" He would have thought a woman Hokage would be neat or something. Damn! No matter. Where might that scroll be now? Could it be in the same place it was before? Why not look there first?

It _was _there. But, at first, Naruto hesitated to even touch it. Not only was it the wrong thing to do, he was suspicious of tricks. He wouldn't put it past the old lady to booby trap things. She was pretty sneaky.

**IT IS TRIPLY WARDED. I WILL WALK YOU THROUGH THE STEPS NECESSARY TO DEFUSE IT. FEW COULD MANAGE THAT. YOU ARE FORTUNATE**

Naruto's self doubt reached new heights. Could he trust Kyuubi? No doubt the damn demon was acting in its own best interests. What might happen if he was caught in the act?

"Shit! If I'm _already_ in trouble..." Naruto used his abilities to create an illusion outside the room. Anyone who thought they were walking into the Hokage's chambers would actually be stepping into the janitor's closet. It wouldn't trick anybody for long, but a minute or two would be all that he needed to get the scroll back where it belonged.

Alright. He would do it. Now or never. He undid the scroll. "Hell. I didn't realize how long this actually is." There was so much to choose from. How will would he know what would be most useful?

**I WOULD BE GLAD TO OFFER SUGGESTIONS**

'Stuff it, bastard fox! I am not as stupid as most people think.'

The only reply was a fading series of bark-like laughs.

By sheer good fortune, one of the first sections he came across dealt with a skill that could prove quite useful. A jutsu that could help one learn other jutsus rapidly. Why was it banned? He read further. Oh. That's why. It was short-acting. Most people couldn't use it, and those who could were limited to one use. The most that anyone had ever used it was three times. That had been the Fourth. The technique carried with it great risk, with death and madness being only two of many possible bad outcomes.

**IF I ADD MY PROTECTION, NOTHING BAD CAN HAPPEN TO YOU**

Naruto swallowed hard. Kyuubi's statement had the ring of truth. He wouldn't want Naruto to die or go mad. But, what if the process somehow allowed the bastard fox to get free? No. Reading about a learning jutsu wouldn't do that. But, who knows what some of the other jutsus on the scroll might do? He would have to be careful in his choices, making certain that Nine Tails wasn't influencing him somehow.

Concentrating, he learned the necessary hand seal progression. He wouldn'y risk the learning jutsu on a whim… despite Kyuubi's assurances…unless he found something worth his while. Rolling the scroll out further, he found reference to _Hakke Fuuin Shiki_, Eight Divination Sealing Style. A sharp pain shot through his belly then. Nine Tails was upset. _Very _upset. That had been the technique that the Fourth had used to seal away the great beast.

'If anyone should be upset, shit head, it's _me!'_

There was a lot of information on placing great seals, odd-numbered, even-numbered, and null. There was also a sizeable amount of knowledge regarding the removal of seals.

For a moment, Naruto felt as if his head was about to explode. Kyuubi had made a tremendous attempt at taking over his senses, if only for the time needed to read one passage of great potential benefit to him. With great force of will, the young ninja asserted command of his own body.

"Guess I just can't take you anywhere, can I stupid fox?" naruto tried to smile, despite having a massive headache.

**TIME IS ON MY SIDE, MORSEL.**

Naruto's bravado could only go so far. One by one, beads of sweat fell on the scroll like an early morning rain. "I hope the damn thing doesn't run or stain!" He clenched his fists, but the paper was strangely dry. His heart beating ever so fast, as he resumed his reading. He held his breath. He had come across a concept that he had never heard about before. Half Seals. One way conduits of energy.

They had such great potential. The dangers were phenomenal. The cost was prohibitive.

To be able to tap a demon like a keg of beer, pouring out its power like a fine vintage ale. Amazing. But, it did no one good to become drunk on such a skill. It also drained away one's life. Not slowly like Tsunade's regeneration jutsu. Quickly, and irreversibly.

**YOU WOULD PERISH. STUPID PATHETIC FOOL**

Was the fox protesting too much? Maybe. There was record of the jutsu being performed on lesser demons. The use on greater youma and the like would use up one's life before the technique was even finished. Not good! Wait a minute. What if the demon were _within_ the host, and had every reason to keep that body alive? There was no mention of anything like that. Naruto wasn't surprised. How man people were used as vessels to contain beings like Kyuubi?

**FEW ARE SO FORTUNATE**

Naruto did not feel unique or special at that moment. He took another deep breath. He had chosen to learn what he could about the Half Seals. It was much too involved for one short reading. That meant he had to make use of the learning jutsu. He did so, his hands shaking. Thoughts spun within his head, as if his mind was performing kaiten in that confined space. A reference came to mind. Tempest in a teapot. Now it made sense.

It felt as if his skull was expanding. Bigger. Bigger. Bigger. About to burst. It took great effort, but he raised his hands to his temples. Nothing actually felt over-sized.

"Hold on. I. Must. Hold. On."

Then, it was over. Naruto felt like he had to vomit, and draped himself over the nearest trash can. Fortunately, the feeling passed. He had survived. Checking, he found that he knew what he had intended to learn. Amazing. His greed began to build. He could learn more. No, he wasn't like that bastard Sasuke. It wouldn't be just for himself. He wouldn't be like Gaara once had been either, needing to prove his existence. If he learned more, he could use it to protect other people. The village. Hinata. Everyone he cared about.

Naruto read further. He stopped. Tears came to his eyes. _Shikifuujin. _Dead Demon Imprisonment. That jutsu had brought a lot of pain into his world. It was a variation of the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu, but did not_ require a sacrifice of blood. That was not a good things. Shinigami, the god of death, is being that is summoned, and the minute he becomes manifest in this world, he takes the soul of the ninja who summoned him. In this manner, whether the ninja succeeds in battle or not, he or she will die. That's what had happened to Sandaime.

Naruto used the learning jutsu again, despite pressure he felt from Kyuubi. If he was taken captive by Akatsuki, this might be the only recourse he had left. He read over the particulars.

_The ninja performs the hand seals snake, pig, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake. After that Shinigami appears behind him with the soul already in his clutches. Only ninjas who have signed a contract with Shinigami can actually see him, though, unless their enemy is close enough to death that they will actually be able to see the god of death himself. While he is in this world, the god of death is under the temporary control of the summoning ninja. Using the commoner's body as a conduit, the god will wrap his beads around his arm and form the seals for the jutsu upon his hand and forearm, and then reach through the ninja and grab hold of the enemy's soul. The enemy must be firmly held down by the ninja, so that he cannot to break the seal early. At this point, it is the summoning ninja's responsibility to help tear the soul of their enemy from his body, despite the fact that the act of plunging his arm through the ninja's soul will physically damaged the ninja himself. If they run out of chakra at this point, they will die a useless death while their enemy is freed from Shinigami's grasp. _

"Well, that would suck!" Naruto cursed. It would be just his luck to have something like that happen. But, it didn't really matter, if Shinigami would take his life quickly. He was more interested in removing Kyuubi's value to anyone than he was in taking down Itachi, Kisame, or some powerful bastard that he had never met.

_However, with the use of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu the ninja can attack multiple enemies, having Shinigami steal their souls at the cost of the chakra used to create a shadow clone. The ninja will still die as payment to the god of death, but it is worth it to seal away two or more powerful enemies, so long as their stamina and chakra can endure. Of course, Shinigami is open to bargain, just as long as he gets a soul out of being summoned from his home. _

Naruto scratched his head. The death god only took the arms of Orochimaru's soul, restricting his use of jutsu, at the direction of the Third. While no one had ever told him, we wondered if Yondaime had sealed Nine Tails in his belly in the same manner.

_The use of this Kuchiyose creates a seal on the caster's body, which is why this technique is a Fuuinjutsu. The seal, which consists of eight parts in a circle around the caster's chest with a counter-clockwise spiral in the middle of them._

"Damn. That sounds a little like my seal!" Naruto put his hand on his abdomen. "Except that his seal consists of two four-part seals and a clockwise spiral."

_The seal acts as a trap through which the captured soul can leak chakra. The eight-part seal binds the ninja's enemy's soul to their own, so that when Shinigami takes the caster's soul, he takes along any souls sealed to them with him. It is said that the ninja's soul and their enemy's soul will forever remain in the belly of Shinigami, never gaining release, and battling for eternity. _

"Well, isn't that special." Naruto shivered. "At least I might get to see the Third again. I might even meet the Fourth." Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

**I WOULD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO USE THAT. YOU MIGHT AS WELL FORGET ABOUT IT. YOU WOULD MERELY IMMOBILIZE YOURSELF, AT THE MERCY OF YOUR ENEMY**

"Uh huh. Right.' Naruto smirked. That was a lot of words from the bastard fox. He sounded a touch worried, didn't he? Maybe it was just his imagination.

There was a sound. A small sound, but a significant one just the same.

_Tsunade!_

Tripping over himself, and wrapping the scroll around himself as he rolled, Naruto cursed. Fortunately, he could hear voices in the hallway. The Hokage had stopped to speak to someone.

He worked to undo his entanglement. Then, carefully, he smoothed out the scroll and rolled it up. When it was safely back in its holder, he dispelled the illusion he had cast. No reason for Tsunade to trigger that if it wasn't necessary. That would just make her suspicious. He cleared the room with one great leap, then quickly tossed himself in a chair, adopting disrespectful slovenly posture.

"Hah. Let her focus her attention on _that!"_ Naruto tried to calm himself. If she noticed that something was out of place, Tsunade wouldn't give a damn about his rude posture. He might though. He didn't want to be buried looking like this.

The door handle jiggled. The door opened. Tsunade walked in, looking like death warmed over. She was obviously exhausted. Seeing a new stack of papers on her over-crowded desk, she put one hand to her forehead and swore. The oath could have peeled the paint from the walls. She turned to look at Naruto. The look on her face clearly said 'And you _want_ to be Hokage?'

Naruto quickly sit up straighter. Her eyes were on him. Good. The only thing he could do was look suspicious. It was OK to seem worried, since coming here today was no picnic.

"Naruto. I'm glad to see you waited. I would have hated to send the ANBU after you." It didn't sound as if Tsunade were joking. "It's a good thing I don't need to add you to the list of S-class criminals."

Naruto swallowed hard. She was joking about that last part, right? Wasn't she! If she was, her sense of humor remained discomforting. That wasn't the only thing that had him on edge.

He couldn't prevent himself from glancing in the direction of the damn scroll.

If the Hokage noticed…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The conversation lasted a little under forty minutes.

Tsunade had certain expectations for Naruto, and laid down the law in rather blunt and forceful fashion. After that, even if Kyubi somehow managed to break free of his body, the shaking young man was certain could face raging beast without fear.

_The Fifth was a force of nature!_

But, the Hokage was also genuinely fond of Naruto, and spent the second half of their talk focused on him. She was concerned about the life he was living, knowing that he had a lot of work to do, but wanting him to find time to have fun. She hoped that he would learn to appreciate something other than jutsus and training. Looking over at pictures of the loved ones she had lost, the she knew that she didn't want the young shinobi to waste the opportunities that life offered. His life had been tough enough. From the very beginning.

Naruto struggled with a growing sense of guilt. Part of him wanted to tell Tsunade what he had done; but, it was probably best if he did not. At least not now. He had done what he had done. Given the chance, he would do it again. But, it should be _his_ burden, not hers.

After the Hokage gave Naruto a packet of messages for Jiraiya and the ANBU squads that she had sent to keep watch in that other village and surrounding glens, Naruto left when he saw Tsunade put her head down on her desk, close to falling asleep.

With the sun at his back, he left Konoha, feeling a great wave of nostalgia wash over him. He would be back again some day! He hoped to call it his home once more. But, for now, he had his own weight to carry. And his own penance to pay. Jiraiya would be certain to exact some kind of punishment.

_Jiraiya._

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, almost run down by a draft ox. Listening to the animal's driver shout and swear, the young ninja smiled, taking little notice of the farmer.

Yes, Jiraiya would be pissed. Who could say what would happen when Naruto got back. But, there might be a way to lessen the sting. Reaching into his carry bag, he took out his frog wallet. His sensei hadn't gotten his greedy mitts on _that! _If was pregnant with coin, ready to burst.

"Let's go shopping, froggie!"

Turning around, he ran at full speed back into the village, waving to the startled gate guards. People jumped out of his way. One woman shouted as her precious dog pulled free and ran away. Naruto smiled. Looked like there would be another D-class mission for the newest batch of genin.

The scooting pooch caused a heavily-burdened man to toppled over, the long slats of wood he was carrying side-swiping a large barely stable ladder. The carpenter grimaced as he watched the ladder fall. The young man who had been given the task of stringing the huge rope of festival lights grabbed onto the wire, swinging involuntarily out in to space, three stories above the ground. He crashed into one of the noodle shops.

"Oh no!"

Naruto ran to help. He wasn't needed. The noodles were safe. He smiled at the shop owner, who held up a bowl with a wink. Sighing, Naruto shocked the man by shaking his head. He had something to do. Arms pumping, he sped towards the business district of the village. Some of that pervert Sannin's favorite shops were there.

He spent every coin he had.

Smiling as he prepared to leave one flamboyant shop with a particularly gaudy paint job, Naruto threw a large bag over his back. It would be an uncomfortable weight to carry, but it would serve as good physical training. The impish boy had bought every girlie magazine he could get his hands on. Some were rather expensive. Others were remarkably exotic. Mission accomplished.

"Thanks!" he shouted in his ebullient fashion, running out the door, intent on hitting the road. He found himself falling, having tripped over someone. "Shit! What kind of idiot…" His angry protestation was cut short.

_It was Hinata._

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to untangle her limbs from Naruto.

"Hey you two, not out in the street. _Geez!" _It was Shikamaru, on his way somewhere. "What a bother!" Waving, he was soon out of view.

Hinata blushed. Naruto swallowed hard. Parts of her were pressing on parts of him. One of those parts threatened to respond in a striking physiologic manner. He quickly got to his feet, and then helped his girl friend to hers. "Hinata! I would have thought that you'd be off training. I wanted to say good bye again, but…" Naruto turned to face away from her. He did not want her to notice the sudden bulge in his trousers. Now, _that_ was a bother!

"N-N-Naruto-kun... are you angry at me?" Hinata had misinterpreted his actions. He had been rather gruff when he ran into her. He had not spoken to her since she had left with Neji. "I'm sorry that everybody jumped to conclusions last night... I tried to..." She began twiddling her fingers furiously.

"Uhhh... it's OK, Hinata… I'm not angry with you at all!" Naruto took his scroll off the hangar and held it in front of him. That ought to hide things.

**HOLD IT OUT STRAIGHT FROM YOUR LOWER BODY. THAT WILL IMPRESS THE FEMALE. A FEW BARKS MIGHT HELP TOO**.

Naruto almost choked, picturing the image that the Nine Tails suggested he present to Hinata. He felt his face go warm. Egads! He couldn't help but stammer as he tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Y-Y-You were brave last night, Hinata. I was very proud of you. I think that Tsunade and Neji were as well." Naruto tried to focus on the words he spoke, not his misbehaving appendage. Naruto was glad that he had not undergone a similar reaction during his talk with Kurenai.

Great. _The talk._ Why did he have to think about that now? Kyuubi chose that moment to replay those steamy dream images again. Naruto almost keeled over.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata stepped closer to her beau, but stopped. She sighed. Naruto actually had little reason to worry. Her eyes hadn't left his face. "I... Kurenai-sensei... She.." She blushed again.

"**_WHAT?" _**Naruto fought to calm himself. "What did your sensei do?" He was worried that Kurenai had told Hinata about their talk. "Did she talk to you about... ummm..."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata brought her hand up to her mouth. She rested her other hand on her weapons pouch. That had Naruto remembering Kurenai's forceful methods of instruction.

"What I mean to say... did Kurenai...you know… your sensei... mention that..." Naruto's throat tightened up. This was ridiculous. He was brazen enough to sneak a look at a forbidden scroll, but he had trouble talking to a girl. He coughed.

"Are you coming down with a cold, Naruto-kun? I have an ointment that might help." Hinata looked concerned.

"N-N-No... thanks, Hinata… you know me... Uzumaki Naruto... strong as an ox. Hah hah hah."

**OXEN MAKE FINE EATING.**

Naruto wondered if there was some way to wire a certain fox's mouth shut, mentally.

"Oh. I'm glad. I was trying to say that Kurenai-sensei allowed me to leave practice early today. I told her I wanted to try and find you. I wanted to give this to you in person." Hinata bowed her head and took something out of her pouch. It was a small scroll. "I will not need to send this by courier, now."

Naruto took the scroll and opened it, one eye on Hinata. Something had her very nervous. She was fidgeting more than he had seen in a long time.

"It's… well… it's an invitation, N-N-Naruto-kun." Indeed it was. Not just any invitation. In two weeks time, the Hyuugan clan was holding a special ceremony. An ages old tradition, it took place just after the 16th birthday of any girl in ruling family who was considered a worthy successor, whether or not she were the family member chosen for such a responsibility. "D-Do you think you could... I mean, would you want to..."

Naruto realized that Hinata was paying him a great honor. He was uncomfortable, but didn't want to disappoint her. "I could do that!" Damn, that sounded cold and pompous. "It would be great, Hinata. I've never been asked to something important like _this_ before." He blushed. "Thank you." It was appropriate in a way, he thought. The ceremony meant that Hinata's father had changed his opinion of his eldest child. Naruto was partly responsible for that.

"**Naruto-kun!" **Hinata's face lit up. She brought both hands up to her mouth.

"But... uh... Hinata..." Naruto was concerned about one question in particular. "Does your father know that you invited me?" Hyuuga Hiyashi was very tradition-minded. It had caused great friction with Hinata, when she proved a disappointment to him before. And Naruto was not usually on the guest list for the oldest families of Konoha. What was secret to many people now, was all too well known by _them._

"Ummm... ummm..." Hinata bit her lip. "N-No, Naruto-kun. But... he..." She took a deep breath. "Neji thinks this is a good idea. You helped us both..."

"OK. Great. I guess I better find a nice outfit before then." Naruto smiled and pointed to a store next to the one he had gone in. The window showed manikins dressed in bondage gear. "Something like _that, _maybe?"

"**_Naruto-kun!" _**Hianata's mouth fell open. Then her eyes narrowed.

"I was just kidding, Hinata. _Sheesh!"_ Naruto put both hands behind his head and barked a laugh. 'Damn. I'm beginning to sound too much like that stupid fox!'

Hinata blushed, and then smiled timidly. She took a step closer to Naruto. They both stared at each other for a moment, before looking away. The memory of the night before was fresh in both their minds. "Naruto-kun? Did you have something to tell me about Kurenai-sensei? Ummm... was there something she was supposed to tell me?" Hinata took note of Naruto's immediate reaction. Was there something wrong?

"Well…" Naruto tried to look nonchalant. How was he going to get around this one? "It's not important really. It's kind of personal."

"I see. Ummm..." Hinata looked concerned. "Was it about _me, _Naruto-kun. Or something else?"

"No. Well, not really. Some, I mean. Yes it was, but nothing bad." Damn. He sounded like a babbling idiot. But, he didn't want to lie to Hinata. "It was mostly about me. Nothing to concern yourself about. She obviously didn't think it was something you needed to hear. It's always good to trust your sensei's judgment." Kakashi would have dropped his book, hearing that.

"OK, Naruto-kun." Hinata sounded like she was ready to let the subject go, even though there was still a worried look in her eyes. Naruto relaxed some. Finally, a bit of good fortune!

"Oh. _There_ you are. I was so worried that I wouldn't get to see you again!" It was a woman's voice. A buxom young woman ran in their direction. Her appearance had Naruto ready to spurt blood and Hinata ready to breath fire. The store attendant's clothing was obviously designed to garnish business, not support or contain her ample anatomy. It hadn't been so shocking when she stood behind the high counter in the shop. "I couldn't let you leave yet…"

Naruto closed his eyes. He bit his tongue. It was the sales clerk from the adult literature shop. Of course. Just his luck.

Hinata watched as the young woman stopped in front of Naruto, still bouncing. Her hands began curling into claws. If someone who didn't know the two of them were to guess, they would say that the Nine Tails was in the white-eyed girl's belly.

"Hey. It's OK. Whatever it is. Hah hah hah." Naruto hoped that the woman wouldn't say something that would get him in any deeper shit.

"No, it's _not. _With all the money you spent with me, how could I let you leave without getting all you paid for!" The woman tossed her hair. "I wouldn't want my best new customer to be unhappy!" The woman's anatomy continued to defy gravity.

"C-C-Customer?" Hinata's eyes narrowed. She looked at the woman. She looked at Naruto. She looked at the clerk's scanty clothing. She looked at Naruto's face. Where... were... his... Eyes… looking? And just what had that shameless girl done for him earlier?

"Hey... Hianta... you see..." Naruto looked at Hinata. His eyes were drawn back to the older woman in front of him, as if by magnetism. He blinked rapidly, and then looked back at Hinata. She was showing her teeth. He had never seen that before.

**SHE MIGHT DO AFTER ALL. **

"Here you go, sir. Please, come again!" The girl held out a thin paper bag, discretely covering a magazine he had purchased. She had forgotten to add it to the others.

Naruto quickly reached for the package, intending to put it with the large bag with the others.

_Bag?_

He had been so busy worrying about Hinata earlier, he hadn't realized that he had dropped the bag.

"Oh, let me help you with them!" The girl bent over. Naruto clamped his hand hard over his nose. The clerk had noticed the same thing that he did. The magazines had slid out of the larger bag, and were spread all over the ground. Their covers were all rather dramatic, so to speak.

"N-N-N…" Hinata's eyes were bulging. She tried to look away, but couldn't. Her face went from pale... to pink... to red... to vibrant scarlet.

Rushing to pick up the magazines, Naruto tripped and began to fall. The sales clerk caught him. More accurately, she cushioned his fall with a rather soft part of her body. Hinata began her preparations for kaiten. She stopped when Naruto took her hands.

"It was an accident, Hinata. And the magazines are for my teacher, not for me!" Naruto bowed his head. "I'm so sorry!" Hinata just stood there, glaring. After all the trouble I caused yesterday, I thought these might distract Jiraiya some." Naruto looked truly sorrowful. His girlfriend's face softened.

"Oooooooh. Are you talking about the legendary Jiraiya. I'm a _big _fan of his books." The store clerk looked practically giddy. "When we drank together once, I asked if he knew how to do tattoos. He learned how on me. Want to see?"

Before Naruto could say 'no' or cover his eyes, the ditsy young woman dropped her trousers. Hinata froze. She began to rock back and forth, like an object teetering on a jostled shelf. At that exact moment, Kiba happened to run by, followed by Akamaru. He slid to a halt and did a double take. "**Naruto! **What are you up to _now_?" It was his turn to freeze. **_"Hinata?"_**

Hinata snapped out of it. She wished that she hadn't. "K-K-Kiba-kun?" She was as white as a sheet.

Seeing his friends, Shikamaru walked over, heading back from his quick errand. "Kiba! Hey… Naruto... Hinata... you two still here? Now what." His jaw fell open. "Oh my. Troublesome does not begin to describe it." The store clerk blushed and ran back inside, her duty done. Everyone now stared at the magazines that had yet to be picked up.

"Shikamaru. What's taking you so long. It's time to eat!" It was Choji. Walking up, the rotund young ninja didn't seem taken aback in any fashion. "Naruto. Hinata. You use this store too?" Everyone stood stunned. Choji paid no attention to the magazines.

"Ch-Ch-Choji..." It was Kiba's turn to stammer.

"Yes. They have food. They carry the best chips in Konoha." Choji ran into the store to make a purchase.

"Wait until Kurenai-sensei hears about _this_." Kiba shook his head, smiling. "Naruto, you surprise me more and more."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru looked back down at the magazines.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" It was Ino, along with Ten Ten and Sakura. Each was carrying bags of groceries. Hinata sat down hard on the ground.

"Naruto! You pig!" Sakura had obviously seen the magazines. The girls all started scolding Naruto. The guys all felt obliged to add their opinions as well.

**WHAT FOOL THESE MORTALS BE.**

The clammor grew louder and louder. The girls were all shaking their fingers at naruto. The guys kept staring at the magazines. Hinata looked like she was ready to pass out. Naruto was growing red in the face.

"**_SHUT... THE... HELL... UP... EVERYBODY…" _**Naruto's voice was so loud, that everyone felt compelled to cover their ears. People in some of the shops ran outside to see what was going on.

"Shikamura. I want you to do me a favor." Naruto spoke calmly now.

"Favor? That sounds annoying." Shikamaru shook his head, his ears still ringing..

"If you do it, I won't tell Temari what I heard you say the other day." Naruto smiled a big smile.

Shikamaru blushed. At the mention of Temari's name, Ino grew beet red. From what Naruto had heard, his friend the chuunin had yet to decide between the two women chasing after his favor.

"Shik… a… maru…" Ino began trembling with rage. That had Sakura smiling like she had just won the lottery. She blew Naruto a platonic kiss. That had Hinata frowning.

"As a bonus, I'll stay quiet _now_, too!" Naruto sounded pleased with himself. He knew that he had his buddy over a barrel.

"OK. What is it?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shadow bind," Naruto answered. "All of them." His look took in each and every one of his friends. "Until I finish talking."

Shikamaru nodded, and did as he was requested. Everyone protested at once, but stopped when they saw the look on Naruto's face. The look, and the globe of fire that he bounced in one hand.

When he had everyone's attention, Naruto made the fire vanish. "I'm not about to get in trouble for another misunderstanding." He squared his shoulders and stuck out his lower lip. "And I am not about to have Hinata's reputation unfairly hurt!" It was his eyes that burned now.

Everyone swallowed, and then listened politely. Naruto went on to explain the recent comedy of errors. As he did so, Hinata felt very grateful. She decided to help Naruto by picking up the last of the magazines for him. It made her hands shake, but she would do it for her special person.

Hearing Naruto's plight, Kiba laughed so hard, he nearly ran out of breath. Even Akamaru made snickering noises. Sakura and Ten Ten turned looks of sympathy on Hinata. Ino was still glaring at Shikamura, who was busy watching the clouds go by. Choji passed out snacks. There were none left for the newest arrival.

"Kiba. There you are. Good, Hinata's here too!" It was Kurenai. She had Shino in tow. "We just got word of an emergency mission. You need to gather... your... gear... and..." Her voice ran down. She had seen what Hinata was holding.

Naruto followed her gaze. His shut his eyes. His shoulders slumped.

"**Hyuuga Hinata!" **Kurenai's voice startled everybody in a ten meter radius. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" Hinata looked confused, then looked down at the things she still carried. She dropped the magazines. "And Naruto..." Kurenai took out a brace of kunai, holding four in each hand. "I guess our little talk didn't do much good..."

"T-T-Talk?" Hinata's head snapped up. "Kurenai-sensei?"

It was Naruto's turn to collapse to the ground. Why did this keep happening to him? As part of the favor, Shikamura bound Kurenai until Naruto had the opportunity to repeat his story.

"I knew Jiraiya would get you in trouble, one way or another." Kurenai said. She then turned her attention to Hinata. "Just what do you see in Naruto?" There was an obvious touch of humor in her voice, not condemnation.

Hinata surprised both her teacher and Naruto. After she had gotten home, she had read from a book of fables hermother used to read her. It made her feel closer to Naruto somehow. One of those stories was perfect:

"_A Cock, scratching for food for himself and his hens, found a precious stone and exclaimed: 'If your owner had found thee, and not I, he would have taken thee up, and have set thee in thy first estate; but I have found thee for no purpose. I would rather have one barleycorn than all the jewels in the world'."_

Hinata looked fondly at Naruto when she told that tale. She would take him over any jewel in the world. Any jewel, and any other man that she knew.

Kurenai smiled. Ino, Ten Ten, and Sakura looked like they were about to swoon. Shikamura put his finger in his mouth, like he wanted to gag. Choji finished off the last of the snacks.

"A cock, huh?" Kiba started laughing, looking in the direction of the adult book store. He put undue emphasis on the second word. Something had obviously tickled his fancy.

That fact did _not _escape Kurenai. It also did not please her. Not one bit. "Kiba, when we get back from the mission, there is a talk we need to have." She winked at Naruto. A kunai spun on one of her fingers.

"Talk?" It was Hinata who spoke. She looked at her sensei, then at Naruto. What was all this talk about talks?

"Well guys, I'm late as it is. Gotta get going. Bye!" Naruto took off running.


	11. eleven

"Why today?"

Naruto cursed. It was not just hot. It was very hot. No, it was worse than that. It was very hot and very dry. The taller and most heavily crowded weeds at the roadside were drying out, adding to the dusty and crumbly debris blowing about.. The gusts of wind didn't help either, coating him with the dust and pollen.

"Stupid robes."

Naruto groused once again about his new clothing. Everything itched. It itched and rubbed him in spots he didn't want to be rubbed. He knew why he needed new clothing. It had been his decision to spend the money for the new clothing. Well, it was his decision to do what he was told he had to do, if he wanted to attend the ceremony. That didn't make him feel one bit more comfortable.

"Damn."

The walk seemed so much longer this time, now that he was alone. Well, he wasn't _really_ alone. While Naruto couldn't see them, he knew that his escorts were somewhere nearby. Tsunade had assigned them to follow him to Jiraiya. In return, Jiraiya had ordered them to escort him back to Konoha. Wonderful. Companions he couldn't see and couldn't talk with.

At the very least, one of them could have carried his bag. His back ached. Not to mention his neck, his arms, his legs, and his strained abdominal muscles. There was good reason for that. Naruto's punishment had been brutal. No, he hadn't been whipped, beaten, or starved. Those might have been preferable. Instead, Jiraiya had him working from dawn to dusk, moving dirt and stone. It was his task to repair the handiwork of his errant jutsu, while time permitted. After the ceremony, he would return and take up the task again.

At first, it actually looked like it might be fun. That perverted old hermit had taught him a number of new jutsus, all involving shaping, moving, or fighting with earth, dirt, and soil. But, the overly hairy bastard told him he couldn't use any of them. Being overly generous, Jiraiya said that his student could use any pick, shovel, or wheelbarrow that he could get his hands on.

"Damn... heartless... perverted...big-haired... Sannin... son of a bitch…"

Naturally, Jiraiya hadn't stopped there. One morning, with much of the town watching, the young ninja was forced to stand on a newly-constructed impromptu amphitheater in the center of the village square. While much of the crowd stood around slurping, chewing, and swallowing graciously donated ramen, he was forced to go cold turkey. But, that was just the beginning. Naruto had to own up for his misdeeds, then offer a public apology. Every hour. For one whole day. Jiraiya had even walked around the crowd, waving his arms and shouting. He carried a great wicker basket in his arms, offering the crowd assorted produce to throw if they were so inclined.

As humiliating as _that_ had been, the worst was yet to come. Jiraiya gave Naruto permission to attend the Hyuuga event; but, under one non-negotiable condition. Naruto would need new clothes. But, not just any new clothes. They would have to be identical to the outfit the perverted old Legendary Sannin wore. Same cut. Same designs. Same materials. Fitted to the younger ninja. His sensei said it was a character building exercise.

What a crock! He cursed, thinking back to one conversation:

'Great! Don't tell me, I have to paint on the same face markings to!' Naruto had been clearly unhappy, but he should have left bad enough alone.

'No,' Jiraiya had answered. Naruto, in turn, had smiled a smile of relief. It was short-lived.

'Thanks. You're a great sensei after all!'

'No face marking, unless you wish it. Instead, I want you to adopt the same hair style. There are jutsus that aid in the growing of hair.' The Legendary Sannin had fluffed his mane, grabbed his belly, and chuckled. 'Someone from your bodyguard will take a picture at the ceremony. You will not know when. It will show me that you followed my requirements to the letter. As I am known for my magnanimous nature, I will not force you to dye your hair.'

**YOUR NEW APPEARANCE WILL STRIKE FEAR INTO YOUR ENEMIES…**

Kyubi's sarcastic remark had been followed by three hours of uninterrupted vulpine laughter, punctuated with numerous helpful comments..

'Damn flea-bitten fox. Damn pain-in-the-ass hermit.' Naruto had been fit to be tied.

…**IF IT DOES NOT CAUSE THEIR BOWELS TO EMPTY**

Those were not pleasant memories. Naruto had pleanty of reasons to mumble and grouse his way along the road to Konoha. Yes, he was upset at many things, but mostly he was looking for reasons to distract himself. He was worried about the nature of the ceremony itself. What was going to happen? Would _he_ be expected to play any role? Was it necessary to formally meet with Hinata's father and other relatives?

That kind of stuff would be worrisome enough under the best conditions. But, over the past few weeks, a black cloud had been following him around. No, a whole freaking black sky! Things had gotten so bad, that he almost wished that Akatsuki would strike already. _That_ would be a great distraction, and he might be able to defeat the entire organization by passing his bad fortune on to them, if the damn thing was contagious.

First, Hinata showed up out of the blue. But, that wasn't a bad thing, actually. She wasn't the thundercloud. She was the lightning rod! That was remarkable, since she was such a shy, quiet, restrained girl who never... ever... caused...any…trouble. Well, he might as well be honest. Naruto was the cloud, the lightning, and the rod. He also had a metaphorical habit of juggling metal objects while standing up to his waist in figurative water, the clouds rumbling above his head. And he wasn't even trying to be a trouble-maker!

In any case, Hinata had showed up. Then, impossibly, he had lost that bet. Sure, ramen was supposed to be the prize if _he_ won the contest, not when she won. But, everybody likes ramen. Some just never learn the truth. Hinata had every right to discover that for herself. He had merely been a sensitive, considerate, and generous date. Well, after he finally admitted that it was a date. Whatever name he put to things, everything seemed to go haywire. No ramen. Pointless, annoying, ridiculous mental chatter from that damn fur ball.

**GLAD TO BE OF SERVICE. INSECT.**

He still hadn't lived down the part about the rabbit!

But, to be fair, there had been some great moments too. It was nice holding Hinata's hand! Well, after he stopped making a clone do it. And, he had gotten a nice reaction after he told Hinata she was one of the nicest people he knew. Yeh, so what if he kind of told her that some other girls were cuter than she was. He told her she was cute, didn't he? Not just cute. Beautiful. It wasn't as if he was a total nincompoop, right?

"I almost kissed her."

For some reason, that had Naruto smiling. Normally, he would have only been happy if he met some specific goal. If he wanted to kiss her, he should have kissed her. If he didn't want to kiss her, it would be best never to be put in that kind of situation. Still, he couldn't help but admit the building anticipation had been something special in itself.

Yes, he had nearly kissed her. He was pretty brave, wasn't he? Hah! Well, Hinata did kind of get the ball rolling. That was kind of surprising. He never would have guessed that she had it in her. Of course, his bad fortune had struck again, and not due to any mistake on his part! But, he was getting ahead of himself. He still had some work to do. His prior comment that he didn't want to kiss her had earned him a mud bath.

That just showed him that Hinata had more spunk than anyone might imagine. He liked that. The more he found that he liked her, the better he felt.. It was part of his plan!

At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.

**BRILLIANT PLAN. EMBRACE CHAOS AND ENTROPY. YOUR GENIUS HUMBLES ME.**

Stupid chatty wise ass demon. When did that miserable excuse for a throw rug ever get a chance to swallow a dictionary?

**I HAVE BEEN AROUND EONS. I HAVE SEEN MUCH. YET I REMAIN HUMBLE.**

"Shit!" Naruto felt like retching.

Suddenly feeling somewhat contemplative, Naruto reflected on his own life. He had already seen and done some amazing things, stuff that most people would never have a chance to see or do. But, there were plenty of things that average were blessed with as they grew up, that he never had a chance to experience. It wasn't a fair trade, exactly. Sometimes he dreamed about being some crafter's son, growing up with a mother, father, and siblings.

Although he knew better than to try and get personal with Kyubi, Naruto absentmindedly asked a question about something that had always been important to him. "Did you know my father or mother?"

**NARUTO, I _AM_ YOUR FATHER**

The young ninja almost fell over. For a moment there, he felt shock run through him like electricity. But, it was all too obvious that Nine Tails was joking. That would teach him to ask the bastard fox any questions.

Naruto made a concerted effort to resume thinking about the time he had spent with Hinata. He had really enjoyed himself. He had enjoyed himself In ways that he never would have thought possible. No, he had enjoyed himself in ways that he had never known were possible.

Sure, there always seemed to be a fly in the ointment, if not an elephant! The two of them would have had a much greater time together if their friends weren't always showing up unexpectedly. The first few meetings had been Hinata's fault. Maybe she was good at causing trouble, after all. Kakashi-sensei. Gai. Lee. That dynamic dual plunge into the dumpster was great! Then there was Shikamaru and Choji. Iruka-sensei and the terrible trio. Neji. Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten. It did give him a chance to show off a little bit for Hinata. She should have been able to see that he clearly was not the same Naruto that he had been before. The trick with Shikamaru had been good. So was the one with those bothersome girls. And, she must have been impressed with his calling Gamarakki! Well, up until the great Toad had tried to glom onto that steaming pot.

"My bad…"

He would have to do something for Gamarakki to make up for that mistake. His giant amphibian friend was very easy going though, much more so than Gama Bunta. It shouldn't be too hard to smooth things over. It would be easier to win his forgiveness than it would be to regain Jiraiya's trust. He didn't want to think about the Swamp of The Underworld right then. That must have sent Hinata an entirely different message. That, and the perverted Sannin himself. His preachy commentary had been a real downer.

But, none of it could keep him down for too long. Soon enough, he had other chances to show Hinata his brilliance, with all those fables. Not to mention his trickiness, with the tale that frightened her. Hmmm. Well. That was after he had already been fooled by her and frozen in stick form by that bastard fox.

**I WILL REMEMBER THAT FOR ALL ETERNITY**

'Your mother was a toupee!'

Ignore the fox. Ignore the fox. Ignore the fox.

It had also been nice to spend time with Hinata in a cozy non-threatening setting. The secluded rural home of the farmer and his wife had given him a brief idea of what family life might be like. He had never had opportunity to see that kind of stuff firsthand. It had been wonderful, watching Hinata help the bedraggled woman. She had such a kind heart and a strong sense of character. He had to admit that she was a good example for a certain troublemaker who had a habit of acting before he thinks, and who often thinks about himself first and foremost.

Of course, he had showed her something too! That is, besides his clumsiness. Oh, and his irresponsibility with that beer. Hmmm, not to mention his forgetfulness with the chicken coop. He worked very hard to gather up those chickens. He had enjoyed it so much, he did it twice! Seriously, though. He truly believed that he had done some things to impress Hinata. He had also managed to made her feel happy and good about herself. That was worth each and every embarrassing moment, and all of the trouble he had tiptoed around.

He just wished he could get everyone to see who he was, instead of who they thought he was, or worried he might be. The first instance of miscommunication between Hinata, himself, and their friends in Konoha had been dramatic, but could have been much worse. The second time, misunderstandings had embarrassed Hinata, and had come very close to tarnishing both of their reputations. And, that had been with people who were genuinely fond of them!

_So many different people. So many different things._

Tsunade had been furious with him, and showed that displeasure in front of the people that meant the most to him. Kurenai had been concerned about the way he might treat Hinata. Jiraiya had been royally and rightfully pissed.

"Wait. Where was I going with all this?"

**DAMNED IF I KNOW**

Right. Bad fortune.

He prayed that things would go well today. He didn't mean just for himself. It was easy enough to conjure up an image of Tsunade waiting for him with handcuffs, the scroll in her hand. He could find some way out of something like that. It was what he did. He wasn't really worried about anything like that. He was most concerned about Hinata. This was a very special day for her, in so many ways. More than anything else, he wanted her to get through things without a hitch. She deserved so much more than she got sometimes.

"Damn. If the fates are fair, our luck will turn around today!"

The more that Naruto thought about his girlfriend, the better he felt. His thoughts gave way to daydreams. At some point, without realizing he was doing so, he began to sing a song that he had been unable to get out of his head the other day. He warbled louder and louder, causing the few strangers walking the road with him to rush ahead or slow their pace.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me fe-ee-eel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel _

-

_Touching you-oo-oooo-oo, touching me-ee-eeee  
Touching you, God you're touching me-e-e_

-

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing c-a-l-l-e-d lo-o-o-ve   
Ooh-oooo!_

-

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day-ay-ay  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK_

-

_Touching you-oo-oooo-oo, touching me-ee-eeee  
Touching you, God you're touching me-e-e-e-e..."_

Naruto stopped short. Someone flashed into view. He wore a Leaf forehead protector. Introducing himself as the leader of the ninja squad sent to shadow him, the blonde-haired and bespectacled man asked if Naruto would please stop singing. He said that their task was difficult enough as it was.

**I LIKE YOU MORE AND MORE. YOU ARE GIFTED AT CAUSING PAIN. BE PROUD**

Naruto went back to singing, but only loud enough for himself to hear. Feeling self critical, he actually began paying attention to the words he sang.

"Uhhh… well… maybe I don't really need to sing after all…"

Well, maybe he would sing again if he came across Kurenai. Then, he would make certain to sing it as loud as he could! He could just picture it:

_"Touching you, God you're touching me-e-e-e-e..." _

Hah! Kunai would be flying everywhere. Dangerous or not, that kind of moment would be classic. It would be a good way to pay Hinata's sensei back for that lecture.

Eventually, Naruto had run out of miles. He stood looking at the great gates of Konoha. Smiling, he remembered standing there with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and that bridge builder, Tazuna. It all seemed so long ago.

As he had expected, there was someone waiting for him there. It was Neji, not Hinata.

"Hey Neji! How's it going?" Naruto watched as his erstwhile guards flashed into view, checked with the gate guards, and then ran off to give their reports. Damned critics. "Where's Hinata? Is something wrong with her?"

"My cousin is fine. Things were apparently hectic on her mission, but she performed well and made it home unharmed. She is busy with preparations. That will take a while. After that, there will be a brief traditional tea ceremony with her father, her sister, and the Hokage. When all that had been done, the rest of the clan… as well as select guests…will be invited to take part in the major event." Neji motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"What'll we do until then? Are you hungry? Want to get some ramen.?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"No thank you. I am not all that fond of noodles." Neji shrugged.

"Huh? I didn't think they _made _people that that!" Naruto was scandalized. But, that didn't mean he had to give up on the idea of ramen." Neji just smiled, remaining silent. "You could come with me. Maybe get a radish or something." Naruto chuckled. "The noodle man's daughter is _really_ cute."

"Not interested. Sorry." Neji waved his hand and continued walking when Naruto stopped to stare at the shop.

Naruto scratched his chin. Not interested? Just in noodles, or girls too? Could it be that there was someone who was even more inept with the female species than he was? Wonder of wonders, if true! "I guess Ten Ten wouldn't be too happy if you had white-eyes for someone else." Naruto had tried to sound as casual as possible.

Neji stumbled for a brief moment, and then regained his impeccable balance.

"Am I the only one who knows about her?" Naruto took out a kunai and began cleaning his nails. He needed to look his best for the ceremony.

"Yes. I mean…" Neji sighed. "How did you find out? We have been very careful, not wanting to be pestered by everyone else. You know how _that_ goes." Neji stopped and looked at his friend, waiting to hear his answer.

"You just told me. Other than that, I was only guessing when I saw you stumble." Naruto put his hands behind his neck. "You forget. I'm going to be Hokage some day." He began walking again. "There had always been whispers, even before I left the village. No one could honestly imagine you being interested in girls, though. You were so serious."

Neji just stood standing, his mouth open. Then he smiled and shook his head. "I suppose the same could be said for you. No one would have thought that any girl would be interested in someone so loud and impulsive."

"Hey… I…" Naruto shook his head and grinned. He remembered what he had been like before. "I hope you guys are doing well," he said. "By the way, did you ever think about making things easier?" Naruto began whistling.

"Easier? What do you mean?" Neji looked perplexed.

"Calling her 'Twenty.' It has a ring to it." Naruto laughed.

"I do not understand?" Neji sometimes found it hard to follow his friends logic. As a Hyuuga, he was adept at linear thinking. Naruto's type of logic had yet to be classified, despite the efforts of learned professors.

"Ten Ten... Ten _plus_ Ten... **Twenty**...you know, higher math!" Naruto brushed his hands together. Neji sighed. "Don't let it worry you. I wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, either!" Naruto grinned.

Neji actually smiled. Naruto was one of the few people that could get him to do that with any regularity. In part, it was due to his unpredictable antics. In addition to that, he still felt beholden to the shorter ninja for the lessons he learned in the Chuunin tournament.

"Well, if you don't like 'Twenty,' you might try one of _these_." Naruto went over and whispered into Neji's ears. He told him a number of the terms of endearment that Jiraiya used on any woman foolish enough to share a drink with him

"I... _ahem_…I believe that I will stick with Ten Ten." Neji actually blushed.

Naruto smiled. This might be a fine day after all. "Oh. Before I forget. Has Gai-sensei given you and Lee the 'Man Talk' yet?" Naruto tried to keep his voice even. He still had nightmares about Kurenai and kunai.

"Man Talk?" Neji stopped again, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeh. You know... uhhh..." Naruto squared his shoulders. He was a veteran now. Someone should have given him a T-shirt, button, or sticker that read 'I had the Talk.' He cleared his throat. "Sexual education."

"No." To his credit, Neji never lost a beat.

"Well, a little friendly advice then. Get him to give you the talk as soon as possible. That, or hurry to the library." Naruto coughed. "Otherwise, Kurenai might get you first!"

"How so?" Neji looked curious.

Naruto gave his friend a run down of his experiences.

"It is a good thing that they did not make _that_ part of the chuunin exam!" Neji smiled again. After that, the two friends chatted about their respective training experiences. Neji was quite impressed with Naruto's newest jutsus. Most were jounin level. Naruto was glad to hear that Neji was training with his uncle, learning every secret that the Hyuuga clan jealously guarded.

"Neji?" Naruto was curious about the upcoming event. "What will actually take place at Hinata's ceremony?"

"A number of things of historical significance... some clan traditions... and many celebratory festivities." Neji nodded to a group of Genin that he had taken to training. "She will great the well-wishers in a long-sleeved kimono after making her way through a number of rituals. Her father will present her with a headband. Written on the inner part of that _eboshi_ will be her adult name, one that she will share with no one but her future husband. One purpose of the ceremony in the past was to announcement that a daughter was of marriageable age and had been deemed worthy of prestigious husband."

"Uh... marriageable... husband... but... not _today_… right?" Naruto looked a bit uneasy.

"Why do you think you were invited, Naruto?" Neji kept a straight face.

"**W-H-A-T?" ** Naruto slipped and had to wave his arms to keep from falling. "You're joking!"

"Naruto. I will say this once. While you are my friend, I will _not _let you ruin this ceremony. You must play your part with dignity. We all have our hardships to persevere through. Many generations ago, a Hyuuga Lord of your age would be a father with many children!" Neji sounded like the proverbial immovable object.

"B-B-But... I..." Naruto began sweating.

"Of course, I am only joking." Neji had learned that from Naruto as well. "But then, one who is clever with tricks must certainly have realized _that_."

"Huh? Of course…s_ure… g_ood try, though!" Naruto's smile was mirrored by Neji's.

"There will be kite flying today as well. On this day, Hinata's kite will fly higher than anyone else's." Neji stopped a moment, then looked serious. "If Hinata wishes, she can ask someone special to her to fly a kite as well." He nodded his head. "I am worried that she might ask _you_."

"What? Why would you be worried?" Naruto felt a tightness in his gut. "Don't think I'm worthy or something?"

"I think you know differently." Neji put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But, her father is a stern man, very concerned with the clan's reputation. I do not think I need to say any more. You can probably guess the rest. Especially after the disturbance that night." Neji squeezed Naruto's arm. "I am sorry."

"Hey... it's OK..." Naruto suddenly felt very weary. Weary and sad. It was a difficult burden to bear, being the Fourth's legacy. But it was also difficult dealing with the fallout from things that weren't truly his fault. "What other kind of fun stuff will there be!" Naruto tried to bull his way past his darker emotions.

"Masked dancers. Ceremonial call and response. Young girls will tie ribbons on trees. Boys will set candle boats afloat on the reflecting pool." Neji continued, describing other things that might occur, depending on Hinata's preferences.

"**What?" **Naruto blinked rapidly. "She might shave her eyebrows and blacken her front teeth? _Hinata?"_

"If she wishes. It was mandatory, many years ago." Neji gave Naruto a condensed history of the Hyuuga clan. He looked up when a number of rockets burst high in the sky. "That's the signal. Things will begin soon. We should head over now."

"Sure! Let's go!" Naruto was tingling all over for some reason.

"I have a question first. It might seem a bit personal." Neji looked uncomfortable.

"What is it, Neji? Worried that I might cause some kind of commotion? Hey, not me. Especially not today!" Naruto took up his choicest Nice Guy pose.

"No... it is not that..." The white-eyed boy was staring at Naruto.

"_What?" _Naruto felt anxious, wanting to make it to the ceremony on time.

"I was not going to speak of it, originally. But, I find that I must ask." Neji closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "Naruto. Why are you wearing that outfit? Today of all days." Neji shook his head. "Lattice-work shirt. Green over-shirt and pants. Red-orange robe. And that horned forehead protector!"

"Don't ask." Naruto deflated. "Let's just say it wasn't my choice."

"I see. We should look on the positive side of things, then. It's better than that old orange jump suit!" Neji sighed.

"Hey-y-y-y-y…" Naruto shook one fist. "I really liked that outfit!" He also liked the outfit he usually wore these day. It kept some of the orange and added a fashionable amount of black.

"Yes. I know. We all knew. It was one of the reasons you were referred to as 'That Naruto'." Neji shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

**HE IS CORRECT. I WOULD KILL MY YOUNG IF THEY LOOKED LIKE THAT**

Fifteen minutes after that, the two ninjas walked down a pleasant stone-lined avenue, approaching a stately cluster of buildings based on the old style architecture, arranged around an open courtyard. A group of people of high estate walked along with them, while others were carried in covered chairs. Seeing Naruto, some of the passengers pulled their curtains shut.

Neji and Naruto made their way through the crowd without much difficulty, as everyone recognized the young Hyuuga. Standing in the front row of onlookers, he and Naruto had an excellent view of the proceedings. A group of hired musicians in traditional garb, playing the long _shakuhachi_ flute and the small _hichiriki_ oboe, stood in one corner of the courtyard. Their mid-tempo festive music was accented by mouth harp players and spoken passages about the glorious past of the Hyuuga clan. In the opposite corner, another group of men and women prepared their four-stringed _biwa_ bass lutes and long 13-string _koto_ zithers. A group of attentive drummers, standing behind those players, listened attentively for their cue. On a central platform, performers clad in rich colors and wearing frightful and fanciful masks danced to distinctive rhythms with elegance and bravado. The rich traditional performance, once intended to entertain and appease the ancient gods, fascinated the young and old alike.

**I REMEMBER THOSE WHO DANCED IN MY NAME. I ATE THEM ALL**

'Great. Kyubi the Nine Tails, patron of the arts.'

Naruto grimaced. This was not a time he wanted to be reminded of the fox demon. The reaction that he had received from some of the villagers had not been about anything he had done himself. In fact, he was certain that some of them must have gotten word of how he had battled Shukaku to a standstill, saving their bacon. No, they hated or shunned him because he was the one that had been used to contain the horrid beast.

**MASKS HURT, STUCK BETWEEN TEETH**

'Thanks, I'll remember that.'

Naruto looked around the court yard. Everyone was dressed in their best clothing, a fact that somehow made him feel very self-conscious. The well-manicured grounds and family home were decorated magnificently. Pennants snapped in the wind. Banners… some from a time before Konoha village existed in name… hung from eaves or were draped out of windows. In one upper story window, ever so briefly, he caught sight of Hinata's face. She had been looking for him! Smiling, she was dragged away by fussy women with rouge and hair pins.

"She has endured a lot, for this." Neji had seen Naruto's reaction. "I am glad that Hyuuga men do not have a similar ceremony."

"What has she had to do?" Naruto felt slightly jealous of Neji's knowledge of Hinata.

"There was no practical purpose in my taking note of it, so I am not cognizant of the details. I do know, however, that she was learning flower arranging; calligraphy; ways to sit, stand, and walk; and a great many facts regarding kimonos." Neji smiled. "Perhaps Hinata has taken to learning from you. Some of the words she used when she finished her aesthetic training were quite dramatic."

Naruto smiled.

After some subtle signal, the dancers left the platform. As the music changed to a more stately melody, a number of young children, standing along both sides of a long red length of carpet, walked out to the central area of the courtyard, carefully laying out the great piece of fabric. They were followed by a second group of youngsters, laughing as they tossed flower petals this way and that. Naruto was fascinated. He had never seen anything like _this_ before. Sure, he wouldn't want to watch it every day, but something about the rich tradition tugged at his heart. Looking down at his feet, he sighed. What was _his_ tradition? Did he even have a clan? Why had no one ever given him the details that he asked for?

In a rhythm somehow at odds with the other music…but somehow not seeming out of place… the resonant thumping of the drums had everyone watching the main door to the estate.

**Thump thum thump thump**.

As the drums went, so went Naruto's heartbeat. The anticipation was gradually building within him. He wanted to see what was going to happen next. He couldn't wait to see Hinata.

Flanked by clan elders, Hyuuga Hiashi strode down the carpet in a slow and stately manner. His every step and movement seemed like poetry. Watching, Naruto almost felt ashamed of his own rash habits and clumsiness. The elders swung around to surround the platform as Hinata's father climbed the carven stares, walking over to one side. Next, accompanied by the well-groomed wives of the elders, Hinata's sister Hanabi retraced her father's steps, walking over to the opposite side of the platform. She moved with a solemn grace remarkable for one her age

Subtle movement caught Neji's attention. He tugged on Naruto's sleeve and nodded in a certain direction. Looking, Naruto noticed masked figures slowly moving through the crowd. ANBU. What was going on? The answer was quick in coming. There was an important personage involved in the ceremony, one who must be protected at all times.

The Hokage. Dressed in full regalia, including the tri-corner hat, Tsunade strode down the walkway. Reaching the platform, she took up position directly between Hiashi and Hanabi.

After a series of greetings rituals and speeches to the crowd from each of the principal people, the moment that Naruto had waited for had arrived. Hinata! The drums took up a constant metered beat.

**Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump... thump thump**

Naruto found it hard to breath. The moment seemed unbelievably tense, but at the same time, there was a feeling of relaxation within him. This was where he wanted to be at that moment in time. It just felt right. He was grateful that Hinata cared enough to invite him.

Tsunade turned away from the crowd first, moving to face Hinata. Hinata bowed. Next, Hiashi and Hanabi turned together. They bowed to Hinata. She began walking. Slowly. Elegantly. Almost like she was gliding. Naruto marveled at her uncharacteristic grace, and at her clothing. The beautiful kimono she wore, with its long embroidered sleeves, captivated him. Ages ago, the clothing style must have been developed for just this girl, and just this moment. Was that really Hinata? She looked so serene, so beautiful. His eyes glued to her, he saw his girlfriend glance quickly in his direction. Unable to help herself, she smiled a quick smile before resuming her necessary stoic appearance.

For Hinata, the moment was indescribable. She felt as if she were somehow supported by the winds, weightless, her spirit soaring even higher than herself. To be accepted. To be recognized. To have her existence cherished. To be a family. _To have Naruto there._

She couldn't remember a more wonderful time.

Yes, she was shy. But not today. She was the retiring sort. But not now. There were countless places to hide in the crowd. She didn't need them.

One of the clan elders walked over past Naruto and Neji, on his way to supervise some part of the upcoming activities. He stopped when he saw Naruto. Taking in the young ninja's face, his eyebrows rose, and his mouth formed a razor thin line. He changed direction, headed for an area just off of the platform.

Naruto never noticed the elder. He stood transfixed. Hinata's hair shone. Her skin glowed. Her smile drilled a hole straight down to his heart, much in the same way that Kidoumaru's arrows had drilled holes through Neji's body. And her eyes... _those eyes_! At times they could seem odd, almost soulless; but, at that moment, at least to Naruto, it almost appeared as if they contained the entire world.

The elder called something out. Hiashi raised his hand, stopping the musicians. He turned immediately to face the crowd, a look of outrage on his face. Everyone in the assembly stood uneasily, whispering and mumbling amongst themselves.

"What's wrong? Is there an intruder? Some kind of danger?" Naruto tensed up. If anyone was trying to harm Hinata, or ruin her special day, they would have to deal with Uzumaki Naruto!

"I do not know," Neji answered. "The elder said something to my uncle, but did not signal for a warning flare or a warning signal."

Hinata stopped walking, tand hen looked over at her father. Tsunade frowned. She had obviously heard what was said. Subtly, she made a number of small hand gestures. Disguised ANBU members began moving slowly through the crowd, changing their priorities.

The elder pointed. Hiashi looked in that direction. Straight at Naruto. Shaking, Hiashi still maintained decorum, bowing to Hinata and Tsunade with as much patience and dignity as possible. He then stepped off of the platform. Walking, he raised one hand in the air and made hand signals. Guards began converging on his position.

Neji was startled by the look in his approaching uncle's eyes. He suspected what might be about to happen, but hoped that he was wrong. Naruto's repuation as a prankster would not sit well with many parents, but something like that would not cause an interruption of this ceremony. But, Hiashi had been livid when Hinata's name had been mentioned in connection with the village alert those weeks ago. Was that enough of a dishonor to lead to this action?

Naruto swallowed hard. Just what was going on? This wasn't part of the ceremony, _was_ it? Hinata's father looked to be headed straight for him. Hinata noticed, too. She looked worried. Against protocol, she began walking towards Naruto.

"You, of all people, are not welcome here on this day!" Hiashi pointed to Naruto. "Leave immediately." The guards shouted instructions to the crowd. Startled guests began moving away from Naruto, clearing an avenue for the proscribed exit. Neji stood by Naruto's side.

"But... I haven't done anything..." Naruto felt stunned. He began to feel angry when the crowd began whispering. Memories from long ago came to light. He remembered when he was all alone, painfully isolated, with no clue to why he existed at all.

"Uncle..." Neji's defense was silenced with a sweep of his uncle's hand.

"**Silence!" **Hiashi didn't even spare Neji a single glance.

"Father… please…" Hinata had given up any pretense to propriety and ran over.

"**Hinata! Resume your place! _Immediately." _**Her father's voice cracked like thunder.

"B-B-But… I invited Naruto-kun…he is here as my guest, Father… my special guest." Hinata was shaking. Her fingers were moving furiously.

"**Now, daughter!" **Hiashi turned to look at his eldest daughter. "**Right now! **Do _not_ dare shame me and the clan in this manner. You do not know what is at hand here. I have no obligation to explain it to you now."

Naruto bit his lip, drawing a small bead of blood. More mature than he was years ago, he restrained himself. But, his temper was being truly tested. Neji put a hand on his arm.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto. She then looked at her father, pleading with her eyes. Her father refused to meet her gaze.

"_**GUARDS! PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS." **_

The captain of the household troop shouted out orders. Soon thereafter, one elder made a hand signal. Members of the Hyuuga clan walked out of the crowd, lining up behind Hiashi. A number of them took up the stance of the Gentle Fist.

"Sir. Please. I don't understand." Naruto tried hard to pace himself, taking great pain to monitor each word before speaking. "I have _always_ done my best to honor your daughter. I have stood up for her when others tossed her aside. I only want to honor Hinata on her special day."

"Honor?" Hiashi sounded incredulous. "You speak of honor. What does something like you know of honor." The rage in his eyes was a palpable thing.

Naruto found himself taking a half-step back. Squaring his shoulders, he regained the lost ground. He glanced over at Hinata, saddened by the look on her face. Every moment that this continued, the pain would grow for her. He was all too familiar with pain. It was his only life-long companion. He did not want Hinata to suffer for even a moment.

"If I have done something to offend you sir, I apologize." Naruto bowed.

"There is no forgiveness for the things that took place." Hiyashi's hands trembled. It almost looked as if he intended to strike Naruto. The crowd grew louder and louder. More people jockeyed for position to see the current strife, then had done so to get a view of the ceremony.

Naruto was determined to put Hinata first. "Sir, I do not understand your behavior towards me. I care deeply for Hinata, and only wish her well. This is her ceremony. This is your home. I will do what you ask of me." Trembling, he bowed. It was hard, acting mature. He wanted to just shout 'Why!' and let all of his past anguish out. He was so tired of injustice.

The noise of the crowd became subtly different. A number of people actually spoke of Naruto's actions with admiration. Looking up again, Naruto caught a spark of respect in Hiashi's eyes. But, that was soon extinguished by an older, much more deeply entrenched feeling.

"Escort him off of the premises. Now." Hinata's father signaled to the guards and a group of family retainers. They took hold of Naruto and began to usher him off the property. When their actions became rougher than necessary, ANBU squad members identified themselves, and usurped the responsibility, treating the young ninja with the respect he deserved. Their current duty was to see to his safety, and quell any possible disturbance.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata had her hand at her mouth. She began walking towards her boyfriend.

"If you take one step off of the estate, do not bother coming back." Hiyashi's words to Hinata caused the crowd to go dead quiet. Hinata froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Walking away, Naruto's anger grew. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair at all. Hinata hadn't done anything wrong. "Furthermore, you are henceforth forbidden to associate with that young man. Heed my words. That decision is final!

"B-B-But father…" Hinata couldn't belive this was happening.

Looking in his daughter's pain-filled eyes, Hiashi paused a moment before setting his jaw. He took a deep breath. "Any disobedience will be met with swift and eternal discipline. Do...you... understand...me?" He felt a brief swelling of pride, seeing his daughter gather her will and stand up straighter. But, this needed to be done, and she needed to mind her place.

"Why, father?" Hinata's voice cracked, despite her brave showing. She saw her father close his eyes for a moment.

"Please return to where you were. When the menace has left the area, the ceremony will resume." The word 'menace' had everyone talking excitedly. Had the young man been a danger? If so, how? The older members of the audience knew the answer to that.

**AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE BORING**

Tsunade's arms tensed. A huge frown caused her brow to furrow. She had no recourse but to remain silent. She was not there as Naruto's one time companion. She was there as Hokage of Konoha Village. As unfortunate as Hiashi's decision was, the man was well within his rights to act in such a manner. In bygone years, wars had started when uninvited guests, rivals for affection, or men marked by grudges were murdered at this kind of proceeding. She would make certain that nothing would go that far today.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. She fought back tears. Even if Naruto wasn't there to watch her, she would do him proud. She only hoped that her father didn't mean what he said, or would later change his mind. What would her life mean to her if she had to give up all hope of seeing her precious person?

"I thought I told you to resume your place." Hiashi walked over and took hold of his daughter's arm. "We will deal with your punishment later. Do not dishonor the family any further."

There was the slightest yelp of pain. No one else could possibly have heard it, but Naruto did. The sound echoed in his ears, growing louder and louder. That was the final straw.

Hinata had done nothing wrong. Her only crime was to care for him. Why should that be wrong? How could he ever want to be Hokage some day, if he wasn't willing to stand up for the innocent? Whatever the odds!

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. _Many multiple clones! _Henge!" _The crowd overflowed with Naruto clones. The true Naruto assumed the appearance of one of the ANBU members. Chasing a clone that was running towards Hinata's father, he watched the Hyuuga guards and real ANBU members bring that decoy to the ground. The replica disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood directly in front of Hiashi, having resumed his natural form. His face was tight and his eyes were filled with fury. Both hands clenched and unclenched. Hinata was being treated unfairly. He was being treated unfairly. No one had done a thing to stop it, not even Tsunade. Only Hinata had stood up for him.

The ANBU squad began to surround Naruto. Members of the Hyuuga clan called out and started to move.

"**S-T-O-P!" **The Hokage's voice rang out. "Keep your distance." The ANBU squad members put their arms behind their backs. "I... mean... everyone..." Tsunade walked off of the platform. "Naruto, do not cause any trouble here. There are no actions that are unforgivable, but there are those that are inexcusable. Please donot cross any lines."

If Naruto heard Tsunade's words, he did not give any indication. "Why? Why are you doing this to your daughter? You cast her out once before, just because she wasn't as talented as you had hoped." Naruto looked over at Hinata. He then switched his gaze over to his friend. "Neji was treated poorly enough, despite the sacrifice your twin brother made for you." He glared at Hiashi. "But, why do something worse to your own daughter?" Naruto's robes began to flutter slightly. There was no breeze. "Old Lady Tsunade, you know my dream. You valued it once, because it echoed those you heard before." There was no reason to mention Tsunade's late brother and boyfriend. "I thought that the Hokage was supposed to protect the peoples' dreams. Hinata has a dream." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. He had said what he felt compelled to. Let the chips fall as they may.

The words struck Tsunade hard, but she still had no reason to reply in her official state. The office of the Hokage would not interfere in clan business, no matter how cruel or unfair it was. If laws were broken, _that_ would be a different story. No laws had been broken here today. She wished that she could tell Naruto her reasons then and there.

"Dreams. You of all people have no right to speak of dreams!" Hiashi looked pale. His face was a very mask of anger. His hands twitched uncontrollably.

"Why, old man? Because men like you once tried to steal my dreams?" Naruto's voice was close to being a growl. "Well, it didn't work! I still have them. At times they were the only thing that kept me going, so I know how important dreams are!" He remembered standing in the street, surrounded by more villagers than he could count. He could hear their taunts and threats. He could feel their hatred, but couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He remembered the cries of 'Kill him' and 'Don't speak to him.'

"There are no dreams for the dead!" Hinata's father shouted. "You have stolen more dreams than anyone ever has!"

Tsunade was shocked. Hiyashi was not going to say what she thought he might, was he? She would put a stop to that. "Hyuuga Hiashi, this will cease now. No more!" Tsunade could not give more specific, without exposing the very thing that needed to be concealed.

Hinata's father was too caught up in his emotions to pay the Hokage any heed. "How many people died sixteen years ago, because of you?"

Naruto stood stunned. This couldn't be happening. Why did people view him this way. He was not Kyubi. The demon fox had been sealed within him. He had been a baby! How could he possibly be worthy of blame? If Iruka could see Naruto for who he was, why couldn't everybody else?

**AH. MY BAD.**

The world seemed to shatter into millions of tiny reflective pieces, as if someone had broken an enormous mirror. Naruto tried to hold on. Part of him wanted to run, before Hiashi said even more. His precious friends! Would they still be his friends, if they learned the truth? Hinata! Would she still care about him, if she heard his secret?

"**That is enough..." **The Hokage's voice rang throughout the courtyard.

"Yondaime died to save us all. He was a great man, one we all loved. He gave his life to seal the monster in that baby, but not before my father... mother... and older sister died fighting that beast!" Hiashi clenched his fists. In his mind, Naryto and Kyuubi were one and the same.

**SAVOR THE HATRED. LOVELY. DELICIOUS**

Hiashi went on to do the unthinkable.

His past anguish threatening to overwhelm him, Hinata's father spoke the words that had remained silent for so long. He told young and old a truth that could never be truly buried, but one that had be kept from the innocent youth of Konoha.

"**You are that monster!" **Hinata's father's shout stunned the crowd. **"You are Kyuubi!"** He trembled, remembering his fury and disbelief when he heard that the baby would be allowed to live, keeping the demon alive along with it. **"They never should have let you live!"**

Naruto felt as if time was slowing to a crawl. He thought back to his battle with Gaara, remembering the things that they shared. He pictured Haku, dejected, thinking he no longer had any worth in the world. Turning his head, the shocked young shinobi took note of the crowd's reaction. He drank in the looks on their faces… the way they held their bodies… their words and inarticulate exclamations… even their scent. Surprise. Fear. Hatred. Anger. Revulsion. So many dark feelings.

Their jumble of words became louder. Why were they getting so angry? That damned fox had been trapped sixteen years ago. The only thing that Uzumaki Naruto was guilty of was rebellious behavior and harmless pranks. That was their own fault, after all. Who knows how he might have turned out, had he been treated with love and kindness like everyone else?

Naruto sought out the reaction of people dear to him. Neji was nearest. His friend stood stiff, his mouth open. Understanding grew in his eyes, as he thought back to the chuunin tournament. He had touched all 64 points. Naruto still managed to draw power from somewhere. That strange chakra. Kyuubi. The terrible beast he had only heard about in stories. Its actions had hurt the Hyuuga clan dearly, as they had been one of the first to move to the defense of Konoha. But, this was also Naruto. He turned his gaze on his friend, looking for some kind of explanation or confirmation.

"It's true," Naruto said, hanging his head. "The Fourth sealed the Nine Tails inside of me when I was a baby, dying in the process. I am the Fourth Hokage's legacy. The beast that ravaged this village is always with me." Lifting his head, he looked for Hinata amongst the milling crowd of people now moving about the area. He was afraid of what he might see.

Neji stood aghast. But, he thought back again to one particular day. He had been certain that he alone had been scorned by Destiny. He couldn't see how his opponent could possibly know the terrible things that he had been through. But, Naruto obviously had even worse memories, and had nevertheless helped Neji get past his own barrier. He, Hyuuga Neji, had not been the only bird in a cage. But, he had been able to fly free. His friend carried a burden with no end. "It does _not_ change who you are." Not caring who might watch him, Neji put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You, the Naruto that we know, have also saved this village."

"Thank you," Naruto said, his voice lost in the clamor of the growing mob. Finally, he caught sight of Hinata, as the crowd parted for competing groups of ANBU and Hyuuga clan members.

"**NARUTO! GO! _HURRY!"_**

It was Tsunade's voice. She sounded concerned. Naruto realized he might well be in danger. But, he didn't feel inclined to defend himself. If he ended up hurting someone, that would cement the hatred that the townspeople held for him. But, he also realized that the Hokage was not concerned only about him. If things got out of hand, people in the crowd could get hurt, especially if they took sides. Regardless, he was not ready to move. He looked at Hinata's face, trying to judge how she was reacting to the sudden truth.

Hinata's world was shrinking in upon her. It was as if the claws of some giant beast had wrapped themselves around her, slowly squeezing. The disruption of her special day did not even register on her. The limits that her father had placed on her were momentarily forgotten. The truth about Naruto hit her hard, and her knees threatened to give way.

How could he be a monster? But, why did many of the adults in the crowd act as if they had already known some deep dark secret, if it wasn't somehow true? Naruto. The boy she had watched so frequently. The struggling ninja whose determination had given her strength. The genin who had called out to her during battle with Neji, helping her rise to the occasion and find a reason to like herself. The one person who had remained on her mind over the years, even though she never had cause or opportunity to see him. The first and only boy that she had wanted to kiss. A monster. The worst demon in the history of Konoha... One of the most dreaded beasts that the entire world had known...

No. Oh No. Why? Why him? Why him of all people? Why? why why why why why!

Hinata stood her ground physically and emotionally. It was not easy for her. Her heart held her mind in a firm hold, trying to find some reason to hold onto her feelings. She remembered young Naruto in class, joking when he failed his attempts at jutsus. She remembered watching him throw kunai at a tree until he collapsed with exhaustion. She remembered watching him stumble dizzily about, having fallen on his head one time too many, trying to use chakra to climb trees. She remembered the disappointment she felt when the team assignments were handed out, realizing she couldn't be in the same team with him.

She had so many memories of Naruto. Some of the more recent ones were amongst the most special. The bet. His heartfelt admissions to the rabbit he thought was her. All of the trouble they went through, just trying to get ramen. Watching him chase after chickens. Just sitting and listening to the sound of his voice. Everything. It still meant so much to her, revelation or no revelation. She had to let him know how she felt.

Things threatened to get ugly. With the ANBU keeping the path ahead open, Neji took Naruto by the arm and rushed to get him out of harm's way. Walking fast, then jogging, and finally running, Naruto was deaf dumb and blind to everything around him. He never took note of Tsunade's shouting, or the fact that she had created a huge crevice in the ground between him and the agitated mob. He didn't hear her trying to tell the angry men and women about the true meaning of the Fourth's great and selfless act: Naruto was a sacrifice made to save them all, not just some defanged and clawless version of the beast that had taken the ones they loved.

It would be days until he knew that the Hokage had stood up for his courage and determination, saying that in a similar situation, most other people would have been left bitter, uncaring, and hateful.

Likewise, Naruto never saw Hinata running, pushing her way through the crowd, stopping at the edge of her father's land to watch him go. He had no time to take note of the tears in her eyes. Her words never reached his ears:

"Naruto-kun... I love you..."


	12. twelve

The insistent droning buzz of the hardy mountain cicada waxed and waned in intensity.

The swirling air, carrying a kiss of morning chill, tossed the long hair of the ninjas perched on two great boulders.

A small fire burned in a ring of stones, heating a small dented kettle. The morning meal lay in the coals, wrapped in large leaves. A bucket of water, along with a wooden dipper, sat off to one side.

"We have been going since first light. It is time to relax some." Jiraiya smiled. It was good to be alive. He was fond of his young pupil.

"_Great! _I could use a rest!" Naruto put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I meant relax physically, idiot!" The Legendary Sannin chuckled. "I need to pound some knowledge into that block of wood you call a head. More now than ever, you need to become the complete shinobi. My sources have told me that there are hints of movement on Akatsuki's part."

"I'm so happy," Naruto grumped. He sat like a colorful gargoyle, his hand resting on his chin. He just wanted a few moments to rest. But, he was forced to admit that any minute of relaxation would only leave him wanting more rest. They had worked on his genjutsu abilities again, with heavy emphasis on seeing through and defeating illusionary techniques. There had even been exercises designed to resist the mangekyou sharingan as much as possible, something that seemed hopeless at best. His sigh left small clouds of exhaled breath spiraling in the cold air. They were training near the mountain top today.

"Hey, moron..." Jiraiya's voice was concerned and caring, not insulting. "It's been a month now. I know it's hard, but you have to let go. There may still be hope some day, but now is _not_ the time to obsess over things." Jiraiya stood, looking down at his apprentice. 'Listen to me. I've been there. More than once. There's truth in the saying _'_If you care for something, let it go. If it's yours, it will return to you.' I'll add to that. If it's not yours, worrying about it will do you no good."

"My head knows that sensei. But you know me, I'm not good at quitting. My heart never wants to give up." Naruto closed his eyes. The image of Hinata's face wouldn't leave. If that image showed her smiling, it would be one thing. But, he saw a look of shock on her face, much like the one she had worn when his true nature was revealed. He told himself that she still cared, even though he hadn't had any word from her since that day.

Kiba had told him that she was still confined to her home, held back from any training or missions. It was hard for her friends to get to her. Those who managed to speak with her realized one thing above all else. She was worried about Naruto and missed him terribly.

When Jiraiya was off in town, Naruto sometimes made a clone, and then gave it the appearance of his girlfriend. He would sit next to it, talking about the training he had done and the things that he felt in his heart. Each time the clone popped out of existence, the young ninja felt as if he had been separated form Hinata all over again.

No doubt his unseen guards took note of his actions, reporting thinks to the Hokage.

She could choke on it, as far as he was concerned. No, that wasn't fair. Tsunade had tried to silence Hiashi. And her subsequent discussion with Naruto had been done as Hokage, not Tsunade. Besides, he had seen her desk. Next to the picture of her brother, and the one of her boyfriend, there was a picture of him. Uzumaki Naruto.

"I know." Jiraiya lay back on the stone, hand behind his neck. "That can be a strength, as long as you keep your priorities straight. Tsunade has worked hard to handle the issue of Kyuubi. There will still be those who hate and fear you; but, there should be plenty who understand the truth of the matter. A lot will depend on what you do in the future, right?"

"Sure. Damned if I do, damned if I don't." Naruto sounded incredibly bitter.

"I'm serious, Naruto. If you let the village down, and they will despise you. But, if you save the village, more will love you. Easy, right?." Jiraiya chuckled. He knew that it was not easy. He himself had been legendary in bad ways as well as good.

"Yeh. Easy. Sure." Naruto watched a number of squirrels chase each other about, scampering noisily up one tree and down another. They had it easy. No big need to think. No reason to train continually. There was no demon inside of _them_.

**THEY WOULD BE AN IMPROVEMENT OVER YOU**

Despite his sullen state, Naruto conjured an image in his mind. It made him smile. Instead of a giant nine-tailed fox, he pictured a huge nine-tailed squirrel. Priceless. He almost smiled, sensing Kyubi's response. 'Any more snide comments, hairball? Want a really big acorn?'

Naruto looked up at the clouds, hoping that he wouldn't see another one that reminded him of Hinata somehow. His good humor left him. He felt a need to be contrary. "I doubt that people would love Itachi, if he somehow saved the Leaf. Maybe Sasuke, but not Itachi." He scowled, thinking about his old teammate. "Same goes for Orochimaru. Some things, people will never forget." He sighed. "I already saved the village once. I don't know if anyone else could have stopped Shukaku."

"That doesn't sound like the Naruto that I know," Jiraiya said. "The things that Itachi and the others did were by their own choice. By their own hands. Your birth didn't bring Nine Tails to the village. You didn't force Yondaime to sacrifice himself. Your only sin in their eyes is to be alive, because that means that the demon fox has escaped punishment. But, when people stop to think about it, they will realize that things could be much worse. More and more will come to appreciate the burden you bear."

"If you say so." Naruto had heard that all before. It didn't matter if it was true. None of that would necessarily return the things that he had lost.

"Well, now that you've had enough of a breather, perk up some. I am about to pass along the wisdom of the ages. Not everybody is so fortunate!" Jiraiya locked his fingers together, stretched, and cracked his knuckles. "The art of the ninja is of vital importance to your village. It's is a matter of life and death for everyone, not just those of us who put our lives on the line. The more contracts the shinobi bring in, the greater the prestige of the community. The greater the prestige, and the more people come looking to hire Leaf ninjas. The prosperity of everyone living in the village depends on that kind of thing."

"It always has, and it always will." This was not the first time that Naruto had heard such things.

"I know, you've heard it all before," Jiraiya said, sighing. "I heard the same thing when I was your age, part of a team with Tsunade and Orochimaru." The great ninja shook his head, wondering where the years had all gone. "But, while we were very strong even then, you are uniquely important now. You've heard that enough time to make you sick, too. Right?"

Naruto didn't bother answering.

"**HEY! KID!" **Jiraiya shouted. Her smiled, seeing Naruto jump. The boy was so different than the Fourth had been, even though there were things that were similar about the two. Naruto was also different than he had been, back when Sandaime tried to bang sense into his head. It was an amazing thing, the quality of shinobi the Leaf had given birth to. Sandaime had taught him. He had taught Yondaime. The Fourth had taught Kakakshi. The Copy Ninja had begun Naruto's teaching. Now, he was adding what he could. But, it wasn't easy!

"Noisy hermit!" Naruto looked particularly cross.

"Are you going to pay attention?" Jiraiya frowned.

"If you stop shouting." The boy slid down the rock and went to check on the tubers that were roasting on the fire.

"Fine. You listen, and I don't do what's necessary to keep your attention." Jiraiya juggled the hot tuner that Naruto threw up to him after removing the leaves it had been wrapped in.

Naruto nodded. Despite that, his thoughts drifted back. He thought about the day of Hinata's ceremony.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**You are that monster!" **

Those words stood out in his mind, emblazoned with red flames.

"**You are Kyuubi!"**

His heart sank like an anchor, but there was no sea bottom in sight.

"**They never should have let you live!"**

Voices from the past all seemed to call out in agreement, echoing again and again.

"**NARUTO! GO! _HURRY!" _**

He had run. Faster and faster. He had sped along so fast, that he came close to falling numerous times. Neji had not been able to keep up. Naruto had run until he reached a certain devastated area of forest, where numerous trees were broken like toothpicks and huge furrows had been dug in the fertile soil. The place he had battled Gaara. The site where he had given his all against Shukaku, saving all those ungrateful villagers. No, he hadn't fought to save them. He had battled with his last bit of strength to save Sakura and sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Yet another person who had turned against him.

**NEED A HUG?**

Kyubi's sarcastic commentary actually helped him at that time, much to the demon fox's disappointment. Naruto had cursed his weakness. His sorrow took deep root, competing for nourishment with the angry feelings that sprung up like so many weeds.

Why him? Why then? Hadn't he been through enough already? Hadn't Hinata?

Naruto had turned one undamaged tree into splinters with rasengan. He hadn't asked for much. He had been hoping for one good day. He had wanted one trouble-free afternoon for a girl who had grown to mean a great deal to him.

Who was ultimately to blame? That fox. That demon that was present like a f-cking tumor in his belly.

Naruto focused harder, listening to his teacher's words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto dug his fingernails into his palm, trying to pay attention.

"OK. A few days ago, I mentioned five things that a ninja should take into account, whenever he was thinking about ab upcoming mission or conflict." Jiraiya jumped down from his boulder, and then went to check on the kettle. "What were they? Let me know when you remember."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He really wasn't in the mood for this. But, when had he _ever_ been in the mood for this? Looking up at the sky, he traced the path of a lone hawk.

His thoughts drifted to Hinata

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had been so beautiful in that kimono.

Naruto had somehow felt privileged, just to be standing there at that very moment in time. There had been nowhere else he would have wanted to be, and nothing else he would have wanted to see. It didn't all make sense to him, but he knew that she had touched his heart in a way that no one else ever had

Really. Who else had ever done that?

For most of his life, he had been friendless, a sad and angry boy taken to pranks and misguided attempts at getting attention and recognition. No, to get attention, recognition, _and_ affection. He wanted to matter to someone. He searched for a reason to be. The time came when his fortunes changed somewhat, and he found himself blessed with special friends. But, none of them had touched him the way that Hinata had.

_Hinata._

He cursed himself for being so stupid and so wasteful, not that he really could have acted any differently than he did. For so many years she had watched him, and he had been oblivious. Clueless. A blind fool. For so many years, the quiet girl had wished that he would take note of her, but the opportunity passed through his fingers.

True, at his earlier age, things wouldn't have meant nearly as much.

Still...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well?" Jiraiya scowled, then sadly shook his head.

"Huh?" Naruto bit his tongue, realizing what he had done. He had forgotten about the question.

**IF YOUR MIND WAS A CLAW, YOU COULDN'T SLICE A FAWN'S BELLY**

"Idiot!" Jiraiya picked up a coal and bounced it off of Naruto's forehead protector, causing a number of hot embers to fall in the boy's lap. "Moral Law causes the shinobi to be in complete accord with their leaders, so that they will follow commands without concern for their lives, undismayed by any danger." The perverted old hermit shook the kettle in Naruto's direction. He cursed when hot water splashed out on his leg.

"Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Yeh. I guess. Is this going to be a _long_ lecture, Ero-sennin?" Naruto yawned.

"**Baka!" **This is for your benefit! Pay attention. What was the second important thing for a ninja to consider?" Jiraiya began making tea.

"Hmmm." Naruto began to think. The answer was right there, just beyond his reach, taunting him. As Shikamaru might say, that was rather bothersome.

Once again, his thoughts drifted back to the past

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He caught up with Neji again, and asked him to do a big favor.

Naruto had asked his friend to gather up their companions and meet him at the training fields. He sped about doing the same thing himself, trying to keep ahead of any angry people that might be looking for him, and wanting to be the one who broke the news to his friends.

When everyone was assembled, he tried to find the right words, wanting to tell them about Kyuubi personally. It was difficult. In some ways, it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Uncertainty was staring him straight in the face. He had no idea how anyone would react. He had lost a lot already, but still stood to lose so much more.

"So, what's going on Naruto. Why do you want to see us?" Kiba scratched under one armpit, watching Akamaru run off to chase butterflies. "Finally reach puberty? This a celebration or something?"

"You're not planning a surprise party for Hinata, are you?" Ino looked interested. "Her birthday was last week, but none of us did anything to celebrate. We were all off on missions and things."

"**_O-O-O-O-O-O-H! _**Have you mastered some great technique, and are here to show us all. **AHHHHHH! **Magnificent. We are all so fortunate!" Lee had been terribly disappointed when Naruto shook his head.

"Is it something bothersome?" Shikamaru brushed some of Choji's chips off of his sleeve. He narrowed his eyes. It didn't take a genius to see that Naruto was upset.

"For you, _everything_ is bothersome!" Sakura smiled. "Are you looking for advice about your next big date? I bet you don't want another ramen disaster, right?" She pursed her lips. "Wasn't today Hinata's coming of age ceremony? You were invited, right?"

"I hope you didn't go dressed like that!" Ten Ten looked over at Neji. She sighed. He looked so handsome in his fine robes. "Well, don't keep us in suspense. We all have things to do!" Ten Ten's statement had everybody nodding except Naruto and Neji.

Naruto decided what tack to take. He would tell things as they happened. Trembling slightly, he gave a brief recount of Hinata's ceremony, leaving out the reason for Hiashi's actions.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba looked angry. He nodded his head when Akamaru added his own comments.

"How could he do that at his daughter's ceremony?" Ino still looked shocked. She could only imagine what she would feel like if something like that happened to her.

"**_OW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W!" _**Lee's eyes looked like they were on fire. "I wish I had been there, to stand up for your honor! We, the youth of Konoha know the flame that burns inside you. It is our job to fight for justice, just as you fought for their well-being!"

The others had similar sentiments to offer. They all looked on with some trepidation when Naruto turned his back, telling them that there was more. He had not wanted them to see the tears streaming down his face. But, they couldn't help but see the wet spots appearing on the leaves at his feet.

"The Kyuubi... the demon in the stories that we all heard growing up... it was not killed by the Fourth." Naruto clenched his fists. He didn't want his friends to hate him. He knew that he should have faith in them; but, with as many things as had gone wrong for him, he couldn't help but be pessimistic.

"Huh? Then what happened to it?" Kiba looked puzzled. "Something like that probably wouldn't just run away. If it did, it would probably come back to finish the job."

"Why would our parents lie to us that way?" Sakura began to feel very uneasy. She was afraid that she knew where Naruto was heading with this. It would explain some of the things she had seen her teammate do, and it would help make sense of some things that she had overheard by accident, while training with Tsunade and Shizune.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto. He put his hands in front of him, the way that he always did when he contemplated some great plan or dilemma. He too had his suspicions.

Neji stood stiffly, hurting for his friend. Once again, he found himself feeling a great deal of respect for Naruto. Many other people might have run from their problems, had they found themselves in a similar predicament. Naruto chose to think of the people that meant so much to him. That was the kind of ninja that the village should honor, not treat as an outcast.

"Yondaime sealed Nine Tails inside a baby." Naruto turned to face his friends. The demon was contained that way, but not killed.

"Who was the baby?" Sakura walked over to Naruto's side. She reached out and squeezed his hand. That gesture meant more to him than he could say. She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at some of his tears, whispering "Big baby."

Everyone listened intently.

"I was..." Naruto bowed his head. "The Kyuubi is inside of me." He closed his eyes.

His friends all spoke up at once. Most thought he was pulling their legs. They looked over at Neji who nodded his head.

"It's true." Shino spoke up. "The bugs have known. They told me long ago."

That comment had left Naruto speechless.

Lee had looked torn. He had heard stories about the demon, and grew to hate it the same way that he hated anything that harmed his village. But, he also knew Naruto, and admired his friend more than most people his age.

"Ruff! Ruff _nnn_ ruff ruff _yip_ ruff ruff ruff." Akamaru walked over and sat by Naruto, his tail wagging slowly.

"Akamaru's right," Kiba said, his eyes still looking a little wild. "Naruto is not Kyuubi.

Somewhat timidly, Choji had walked over and handed Naruto the remainder of his snacks. That simple gesture had brought tears to Naruto's eyes again.

It wasn't easy for the startled group of ninjas; but, they all fought whatever negative feeling they might have had, offering their support as best they could.

To Naruto, his friends were even more precious than they had been before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto felt a tear run down his face.

**IT'S** **GOOD TO HAVE FRIENDS. THEY ARE A GREAT FOOD SOURCE WHEN EVERYTHING ELSE RUNS OUT**

Nine Tail's helpful hint brought Naruto back to the question at hand. He had been little too late, however.

"_Come on!" _Jiraiya sounded frustrated. "Even you are smarter than this! A ninja needs to take into account night versus day... heat versus cold... the time of day or night... and the season at hand. Things like that. Simple, right?" The Frog hermit held up a cup of tea, but Naruto shook his head. "More for me, then. I wish it were sake instead." he thought a moment, rubbing his chin. "OK. Let's show a little effort here. If you do well, I'll buy you one of those double Popsicles. I know you like those." He looked at his pupil expectantly. "So, enlighten me."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer. The old pervert probably wanted him to say something about judging the nature of distance in a mission. He had heard that lecture before, but still didn't see how it mattered to him.

Instead, he fell back into his daydreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had been talking with Kurenai when the Fifth's messengers found him.

Hinata's sensei had surprised Naruto by purposefully seeking him out. She had been a guest at the Hyuuga festival, seeing and hearing everything.

The full force of Tsunade's power had silenced the crowd, allowing her to have her say. Her words had obviously been heartfelt, but with a great sense of purpose and necessity. While there was no way to tell how everyone in the crowd may have felt when she was done, one thing was certain: no one would ever forget that speech. It would be one to tell the grandchildren about.

When the Hokage took Hiashi inside for her private admonishment, Kurenai had tried to console Hinata. The poor girl had been beside herself as one might expect. She was upset about the things that had taken place, but was also upset about the things that didn't happen. Looking Naruto in the eyes, Kurenai had told him that one thing in particular was torturing the poor girl.

"There was something she called out to you," Kurenai had said. "There was something that she wanted you to know."

"What?" Naruto could imagine many things that Hinata might have said.

"It's not for me to tell you," Kureani said, wondering if she had said too much already. "Let's just say that she cares very much about you. She was shocked by the truth her father revealed; but, that hasn't changed the way she thinks about you."

"Hinata." Naruto hung his head. It was good to know that; but, would it really matter? Hyuuga Hiashi's proclamation didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I know that it must have seem that everyone overlooked you, when you were younger." Kurenai looked somewhat contrite. She had never thought much of Naruto before his was a genin. "Hinata faced something similar, once her father sent her away to train under my guidance. I couldn't get her to have any faith in herself, no matter how hard I tried." She smiled, still looking troubled. "I never guessed that you would be the one to get through to her, even if you never knew you did."

"I guess I wasn't too bright, then." Naruto sighed. "Not that I'm much smarter now…"

Kurenai tossed a kunai at Naruto's feet. She smiled, seeing his reaction. "You're bright enough, I think. And, there are more important things. You should know that the jounin all think very highly of you. I think you know the reason why." She dared Naruto to gainsay her. He didn't. "There's a tremendous strength in that girl. In some ways, she may be the strongest one of us all."

"Yes," Naruto said. He looked down at his feet. Years ago, if asked who was the biggest liability amongst the shinobi, he would have mentioned Hianta. He might have been right. But, he doubted that was true any more. She might not have risen to the heights that some ninjas reached, but she made greater strides than most would ever have to make.

"Hinata's worried that you may think she hates you, or is afraid of you." Kurenai tapped a fingernail against her cheek. "It's not the truth about Kyuubi that keeps her awake all night. Her father's decree does that."

**WE SHOULD WORK ON THAT**

"Can you…" Naruto swallowed hard. "Could you please tell her I don't feel any differently about her?"

"I will," Kurenai promised.

"Maybe this is all for the better," Naruto said sadly. "Hinata's someone very special, but no one had really seen that yet. When they do, she would probably be better off with someone other than me."

"You're right. You're not much smarter now." Kurenai ruffled Naruto's hair. "Luckily, Hinata is. I think that she is smart enough to make her own decisions now, and will be even sure about her heart in the future." She looked Naruto in the eyes, speaking in a firm voice. "It's not like Uzumaki Naruto… Hokage to be… to back down from anything. Is it?"

Naruto shook his head. After they spoke for a few more minutes, he began to feel a bit of his impish nature return. He asked if Kurenai had cornered Kiba for the same talk that she had given him.

"Yes." Kurenai made a sour face. "It was much tougher than the talk I had with you. I needed explosive kunai!" She sighed. "Both Kiba and Akamaru sat through that one, and the dog was the more attentive of the two. He settled in after the first kunai. Kiba finally took things seriously when I told him that I would recommend that _he_ be fixed and Akamaru be allowed to pass his genes along. I also had to make certain he was clear on one particular point."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It's natural for Akamaru to think of females at bitches. It was best if Kiba did not use the word." Kurenai frowned.

**SAY 'BITCH.' IT WILL BE A COMPLIMENT, WITH ME INSIDE**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi. That was clever. He thanked Kurenai for her efforts. That was polite. But, feeling even more mischievous, he sand the song he had sung before. That wasn't the wisest decision.

"You were off key," Kurenai said, as she brushed the dirt and leaves off of her vest. There was a smoking rut ringing a blackened Naruto, from where her kunai detonated. "I'll let Hinata know that you're thinking about her. Good luck. With everything..."

The more that Naruto worried about people hating him, the more that he found how much some people truly cared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Ero-sennin. Give me the 'distance' talk."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest, smiling. He realized that Jiraiya cared for him too. But, that didn't mean he should make things easy for him. If life had to be difficult for Uzumaki Naruto, it should be difficult for the hairy pervert that kept swiping his money!

The Legendary Sennin grunted, deciding that a reply was pointless. Naruto was in one of those moods. "Distances must be considered, both great and small. Certain things are important to keep in mind. One should assess possible dangers and the level of security. One should pay particular attention to possible cover, and to the threat posed by narrow passes and similar terrain. All decisions should take into consideration the likelihood of success, failure, life and death. If you don't feel like you want to be bothered with such obvious things, be certain that a clever enemy will. Still with me?"

"Unfortunately." Naruto went to pour himself a cup of tea.

His sensei resumed talking, but Naruto never heard the words. Staring down at the tidy little fire, he thought about Hinata again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had thought about leaving camp.

When he had returned to his home away from home after the tragedy in Konoha, Jiraiya's reaction to the situation almost had him looking for another master.

"I am more worried about divisions amongst the great families," the Sannin had said. "That kind of thing could tear Konoha apart. It has come close, in the past. The part with the girl is sad, of course, as she seemed a rare breed. She didn't run when she saw you coming... laugh when she heard you speak... or look nauseous when you smiled at her. Seriously though, this is probably best for her in the long run. I mentioned that to you before, if you recall."

Naruto had scorched Jiraiya somewhat good, turning his white fluffy mane into a crackling bonfire. Angry, he asked if Jiraiya had eaten all of the marshmallows.

**TOASTY**

After that, he had surprised his teacher by disappearing completely. He had created a realm, and sat there for a number of days, neither eating nor sleeping. In a cave he had fashioned out of nothingness, he sat thinking about a certain white-eyed girl, occasionally stopping to take a drink of water. He replayed every moment he had spent with her, the more recent ones, and anything he could remember from the past. With painstaking penmanship, he wrote a number of letters to her that he knew he was prohibited from sending

_Hinata._

When Naruto had left his self-enforced seclusion, he wandered about the town, visiting each of the spots that held poignant significance. He stopped by the place where he had run into Hinata, literally. He walked through the areas that he had chased her and that rabbit. He tried to remember where he had admitted that she was cute. He made it a point to make his way to each of the sites where they had run across their friends. And so forth and so on.

Everywhere he walked, he noticed girls that reminded him of Hinata. He had never done that before. With some, it was the hair. With others, the clothing. Some laughed like Hinata did. Others moved in similar ways. A couple of times, he had turned around quickly, thinking that he had actually seen her. He hadn't.

His heart heavy and his stomach empty, Naruto had stopped by a number of food stands, buying things that Hinata had wanted to eat on their memorable first date. Chicken. Fish. Beef. Lamb. Sticky buns. Flavored ice. Fruit cups. Even tofu. He didn't eat a single noodle, but somehow felt better.

Finished, and very sleepy, he jumped up onto the top of one of the taller buildings. His sensei would never look for him there. He wanted a nap. Looking up at the sky, he finally fell asleep. Before he did, he watched the clouds move slowly past.

A number of them had looked like Hinata.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why me?"

Jiraiya took off one of his sandals and bounced it off of Naruto's head.

"If I had bought you in a pet shop, I could trade you in for a hamster or a ferret and feel like I came out ahead in the deal! Stop daydreaming! We'll be out here until I think this stuff sinks in."

Naruto sat up straight. He put his hands in his lap. He kept from yawning. That was the best that he could do.

"Now. Next. One must understand the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness. Not just in oneself and one's allies, but also in one's enemies. Similarly, one must contemplate the effects that come from the lack of such characteristics. Did I mention that paying attention is listed as a virtue? Moron."

"I have often said so myself." Naruto grinned, watching his master's face go through an amazing color change.

"**Shit! **They don't pay me enough." Jiraiya cursed. "In fact, they don't pay me at all." The Legendary Sannin looked over at Naruto's wallet, deciding that his pupil owed him more money for his efforts.

"We all get what we deserve," Naruto said. He had heard his sensei say that often enough. As the Frog Hermit moved on to his next topic, Naruto thought about one of the older ninja's old teammates.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade's messengers had caught up with Naruto.

The ninjas had not requested that he accompany them. They ordered him to do so. That had started things off on a wonderful foot.

The Hokage had been waiting for him in her chambers. The tricorner hat sitting next to a huge stack of reports and papers than needed to be signed. She looked drawn and exceedingly tired.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto. That never should have happened. I was too slow." Tsunade shook her head.

"You tried, Old Lady. Kurenai told me. That's what matters. Guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh? Stick with Uzumaki Naruto, and we just might make a Hokage out of you yet!" Naruto tried to smile. He couldn't.

"I'm not certain I really want that position any more." Tsunade had picked up one particular piece of paper. She dropped it, like it had scorched her fingers.

"Hey, I know it's hard. But, when the going gets tough, the tough get going! Right?" Naruto had tried hard to sound like his old self. But, his usual optimism had wilted a bit. He too felt emotionally drained.

"It's not all the paperwork that I hate most," the Fifth had said. "It's doing what's right for Konoha, no matter what the cost."

Naruto had felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wondered if Tsunade had even more good news to pass along.

"It's so difficult," the Hokage admitted. "Sometimes I have to make great sacrifices for myself. Even worse, I sometimes have to hurt one or more people to help many others."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto jerked, startled.

It was just as well. He had almost replayed a moment that would go down as one of the worst in his life. Or, at least that's how it felt then.

His face must have given him away, as it caused Jiraiya to return from the boulder he had jumped. The older man put a hand on his shoulder and asked "You're doing it again, aren't you?" He looked very tired himself at that moment.

Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya sat down next to him, putting his hands on his knees and hanging his head. "I have been in that same situation myself, at least in a general sense. Will it help if I say the pain will go away?"

"No." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Well, it will... and it won't. But, when the person who is forced to make that kind of decision is someone who cares about you, the choice hurts him or her too. Sometimes more than it hurts you." The great Sannin reached into his pocket, removed an apple, and then began peeling it with a kunai.

"If you say so." Naruto understood the truth of the words. It simply didn't matter much to him at that moment. He looked over at his master. "You didn't put her up to it, _did_ you?"

The old hermit sighed. "No, I didn't." He held out a handful of apple slices. Naruto took one. "But, had she asked my council, I would have suggested she do exactly what she did. I would have done that, even knowing how much it would hurt her, and how much it would hurt you."

Naruto stared at the apple piece for a moment, before biting off half of it and chewing. "Sometimes it sucks, caring about people." Naruto finished off the rest of the first slice and took another. "It means you have more things that can hurt you."

"Yes," Jiraiya said glumly. "You and I are a lot alike. Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sakura and Tsunade. Great power and great responsibility. The best of luck and the worst."

The two men sat quietly for a while.

"Remember when you were tied to that post by your sensei?" The old pervert spoke first. "You told me how it felt when your teammates stood up for you, giving you some food." Jiraiya placed the remaining apple in Naruto's's hand. "It's good to have friends; but, those friends won't always do what you want. As long as they do what they think is right, I hope you can forgive them." He went on to tell Naruto about his own first day with Sandaime as his jounin, and how he had been the one who was tied to the post.

Naruto took a moment to look at Jiraiya in a different light. He wasn't just a remarkably powerful ninja, or a perverted old hermit. He was someone who had been through his own set of trials, as a genin, and later on.

"Alright. Touchy feely time is over. Let's get back to business." Jiraiya scratched his head and continued. "For any important mission, leaders of sufficient rank and experience are required, wherever possible. Those shinobi that are sent on solo missions must be up to the task, capable of meeting the assigned objective. Failure can have devastating effects. Not just for a captured or killed ninja, but for his entire clan or community. For some people, that might mean giving up the possibility of independent action, if the secrets they contain are too valuable risk. I am certain you see my point there."

"Yeh." Naruto clenched his fists. The meaning was obvious. Rather than comment about the unfairness of his situation, he lapsed back into his thoughts about Tsunade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade handed Naruto the piece of paper.

"Here. Read that. It pertains to you."

Naruto had started reading, wondering why it was necessary. His attitude bordered on flippant. But, by the time he had finished with the final word, he was numb.

"Y-You're not going to..."

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. Her face was sad, but her eyes were impossibly intense.

**_NOW _SAY 'BITCH'**

"But why? This isn't fair. You were there. None of that was my fault. It wasn't Hinata's fault either!" Naruto stood up, causing his chair to tip over behind him. "I thought you were my friend!"

"None of it has to do with your actions. If I were to act on my personal feelings, I would tear up that paper and shove it down Hiashi's throat, one piece at a time. When he shat it out, I would do it again!" Tsunade looked angry, the fingers on her hand blanching as she squeezed the edge of her huge desk. Slowly and deliberately, she put on the hat of her office.

Naruto didn't miss the significance of her action. He simply didn't give a damn. That stupid paper! It was formal request, written in hurried penmanship and delivered by the fastest runner in the Hyuuga household. It was the request for a restraining order. It was a formal request for an official and legally binding restraining order. It was a request for an order that, if broken, could lead to one's expulsion from the ranks of Konoha's citizens. Forever.

The gist was plain enough. Hiashi was asking Tsunade to make his decision a matter of law. He did not want Naruto to see his daughter again… ever… under any circumstances.

It also spelled out things quite precisely. There could be no written messages between the two. There would be no words passed through mutual acquaintances. Nothing.

"**_You're just worried about yourself!" _**Naruto had shouted, loud enough to cause Shizune to run into the room. Tsunade waved her away.

"Really? How?" Tsunade had looked like she was ready to chew nails and spit tacks. "Let's hear some of that legendary Uzumaki wisdom..."

"The old people in the Hyuuga clan always talk about how their group is one of the strongest and most important in Konoha. Who knows what they might do if you didn't sign the damn thing? Maybe they would force you out of office!"

"Right. As if they could. If they did, they would be doing me a favor. But I can't go back to being a wandering gambler. Too many people are depending on me." Tsunade spoke in a huff, wondering how that one boy could always get so far under her skin.

"Then why? If you don't have to do it, why will you?" Naruto had knocked aside the stack of papers, standing on the Hokage's desk, glaring down at her. "You owe me an answer!"

"No, I do not!" She held out one cocked finger, and then relaxed it. "I do my duty as I see fit. Like I told you, it's not easy being Hokage. You had better be careful what you wish for!"

"Why?" Naruto collapsed, sitting on the desk.

Tsunade sighed. She reached out and squeezed Naruto's hand.

"For Hinata."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once again, Naruto tried to concentrate on what his instructor was saying.

"All warfare is based on deception. For a ninja, that is especially true. I can't understand how any shinobi could develop a habit of attacking everything head on, after making some kind of boast or unrealistic claim. Sound like anyone you know?" Jiraiya looked up at the sky.

Naruto just sat and scowled.

"Just keep this in mind. Misdirection is a weapon in itself. When you are able to attack, it may help to seem unable. When you are active and on the move, it may be useful to seem inactive. When you are near your foe, you must make the enemy believe you are far away. When far away, you must make him believe you are near. I would think that concepts like these would be a tasty meal to a prankster who has outgrown his baby teeth." Jiraiya smiled when he saw Naruto's eyes light up for a moment. He frowned when he saw his student shrug.

"OK. Got it." Naruto knew he should be more attentive. It was too hard, caught up in his reminiscing.

"Wonderful. Glad to see you're so anxious to learn. Well, what else might be effective?" Jiraiya didn't wait for an answer. He knew that there wouldn't be one. "How about holding out baits to entice the enemy? It may serve a ninja well to feign disorder, and then crush an overconfident or incautious enemy. I hope you realize that you should be looking at all this from both sides of the fence. What you can do to others, they may try to do to you." Jiraiya scowled. Performing a jutsu, he created a small swamp directly underneath Naruto. When he saw the disgruntled boy sink up to his neck, he decide to take another tack. It probably wouldn't work; but, it would make him feel a little better.

"**_NARUTO! I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR POSSIBLE ATTENTION!" _**

The shout echoed far and wide. Birds took to the wing. Deer ran out of cover, and then fled.

"Right, boss!" Naruto smiled. Pulling his muck covered arms out of the murky water, he worked his own jutsu. Dozens of Narutos popped into view. Dropping down from trees and sliding off of boulders, they came to sit around Jiraiya. Each put its head on its fist, then stared up at the hermit smiling.

Jiraiya opened his mouth, but just shook his head. Smiling, he started anew. "There are other things to consider. What is the nature of the enemy? If he is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior in overall strength, evade him. If your opponent is easily angered, seek to irritate him. If you pretend to be weak, there are those that may grow arrogant. Speaking of arrogant, you haven't by chance attempted to sneak a look at the Scroll of the Forbidden Seals, have you? I made that mistake once, and do not suggest that anyone reach for too much too soon."

Naruto came close to choking. That idiot hermit hit the mark without knowing it. Or, did he somehow get wind of his prior actions? When he didn't answer, Jiraiya raised one eyebrow. He thought about grilling his apprentice, but figured it wouldn't do any good to chastise him, given his current state of mind. There would be time for that later.

"Hmmmm. I gotta take a leak. That ought to give you a moment to rest your ears. Don't go anywhere." Jiraiya walked from view. He shouted back to the multitude of Naruto clones. "Nobody peak!"

Naruto chuckled. Jiraiya certainly had a sense of humor. He would give his teacher that!

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**

'Shut up!'

Eventually, the clones popped out of existence. Alone, Naruto thought about Hinata again. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Was she locked in her room? Could she at least wander outside in that courtyard? He swallowed hard, hoping that her father wasn't being cruel to her. Hyuuga Hiashi. How he hated that man at the moment. He wished that he could have filled that courtyard with hundreds of clones, watching as they beat the living shit out of him.

He could understand how Hinata's father could hate Kyuubi after losing his sister and parents. But, why did he hate the boy who was cursed to carry that beast? Would there ever be any way to change the opinion of a man like that? Should he hold on to any hope at all, or was he just fooling himself? He wanted to see the good in Hyuuga Hiashi, and not just because he was his girlfriend's father. An old proverb came to mind.

'**Forgiving the unrepentant is like drawing pictures on water'.**

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto wondered if he should stop being so kind-hearted. But, it was his perseverance in the face of adversity that seemed to win him his friends. He didn't want something like this to change him.

'**My son is my son till he gets him a wife, but my daughter's my daughter all the days of her life'.**

That proverb sounded reasonable at first. He would like to think that Hinata's father was acting to protect his daughter. But, he probably wasn't acting on Hinata's behalf. It was possible that he loved her dearly, and that his feelings for her would help him see what Hinata saw. Somehow, he didn't see any reason to hold out much hope for that.

'**Toudai Moto Kurashi.'**

Now, why did he think of _that_ proverb? Better yet, why was he suddenly fixated on the damn things? At least it gave him something to think about. Some might read that as **'**Darkness reigns at the foot of the lighthouse'.

Naruto thought of a large lighthouse he had once seen standing on the top of a cape. The light was bright far at sea, but had been more shadowy and darker the closer one got to the tower itself. In that form, the proverb meant that familiar things go unnoticed whereas unfamiliar circumstances are easily perceived, or that people tend to lose sight of their surroundings when they are looking forward.

Would people always lose sight of Uzumaki Naruto, because they are too busy thinking about Kyuubi the Nine Tailed fox demon? Would they always remember the death and destruction caused by that horrible monster, only to overlook the good things that one young man strove to accomplish?

Naruto remembered something else. The origin of the proverb is not _today, _the lighthouse which stands on the cape. In ancient times, villagers used candles as lighting equipment. The candle that stands with a long stem was called _toumeitou, or _in short, _toudai. _The candles were obviously not as bright as the light bulbs in current use. Therefore, underneath the _toumeitou _was very dark, and people often knocked down the _toumeitou _because they could not see its stem very well. It was not uncommon to have a fire start at such occasion. Hence, beneath the _toumeitou _there was unnoticeable danger.

Naruto could relate to that. He remembered running home one starry night after a late training session. He tried to watch the stars as he ran, but smacked hard into a light pole.

He wondered if that was how Hiashi saw him. Maybe he was worried about the dark things that might be hiding under the obvious. It was hard to blame the man for feeling that way. What if he himself was a father? How would he feel in a similar situation? No, not just a father, but also a clan chief. What if he had to worry about the lives of many people?

He chewed on the inside of his lip for a few moments. He could think of another practical example of that proverb. He often misplaced things in his room, back when he lived in the dormitory. Typically, it would be something that he was just using a minute or so before. He would look all over for it, only to find it right under his nose! There is nothing wrong about staring into a distance, but he should remember to look nearby first. Why couldn't people see who he was, instead of worrying what he might turn out to be?

The proverb also seems to warn that people tend to overlook important things that exist not only outside of them, but also inside of them and others. Iruka had managed to look inside of Naruto. So had his other friends. Were they destined to be the exception, or could they someday be the rule?

"Crap. If I have to remember proverbs, why can't I remember any positive ones?" Naruto kicked at a stone on the ground. He cursed loudly. It had only looked like a stone on the ground. Actually, it was a large rock buried deep in the ground. Was that another example of the f-cking light house proverb?

'**Fall seven times, stand up eight.'**

Hey. That's more like it. That sounds like the perfect saying for Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. He would need to be able to stand no matter what blows he took, if he wanted to protect an entire village.

'**The bamboo that bends is stronger than the oak that resists.'**

Hmmm. That made sense in a way. He could get through this. Who knows what might happen if he was patient. There was no way to run in, fight Hyuuga Hiashi, and then steal Hinata away like the maiden in some ancient tales. But, if he bided his time, who knows what might happen?

'**Unless you enter the tiger's den you cannot take the cubs.'**

Wait a minute. Wasn't that one at odds with the last proverb. It meant that one cannot get what he wants unless he is willing to take the necessary risks. Well, which one made more sense? Should he use every trick in the book, trying to see Hinata secretly? This proverb sounded a lot more bold, while the other one sounded kind of cowardly. But, he remembered what Jiraiya had said. 'I can't understand how any shinobi could develop a habit of attacking everything head on, after making some kind of boast or unrealistic claim. Sound like anyone you know?' Damn. It served him right, searching for easy answers in any kind of saying.

"That's enough of that for one day. I'm too tired to make sense of things. No more proverbs!"

**WHEN THE TIME COMES, EVEN THE RAT BECOMES A TIGER**

Naruto hung his head. Him and his big mouth. He had that one coming.

The bushes rustled. With one smooth action, Naruto filled two hands with shuriken. He relaxed. It was just Jiraiya.

"Hey, Naruto. Want to hear a proverb I just made up? 'The longer the lizard, the greater the man!' Hah. Know what I mean?" Jiraiya smirked.

Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he mouthed the word 'proverb' like it was a curse. He threw all of the shuriken, neatly outlining his master's shape on the tree behind him.

"No Popsicle for _you, _brat!" Jiraiya measured just how close he had come to being soprano. His eyes widened. "I'm pissed out. You're pissed off. It looks like a good time to get back to learning."

Naruto sighed. This just wasn't his day. If it wasn't proverbs, it was a long-winded discourse on strategy and tactics. He knew that he should be eager. He realized how important the topics were. He even felt gratitude for his sensei's intentions. With the way he felt inside, he didn't know if he could pay attention.

"Perhaps the highest forms of strategy is to balk the enemy's plans. The next best thing is to prevent the effective coordination and joining of the enemy's forces. After that, the next in order is to attack the enemy's army in the field. The worst policy of all is to besiege a well-defended foe. For you, avoiding capture by Akatsuki is job number one. Keep in mind, they only want you alive. They probably have no requirement that you be intact, capable of thought, or in a happy frame of mind! Stay away from ramen bowls in the forest!" Jiraiya frowned when Naruto remained silent. "I want you to listen to me, Naruto. You are still prone to rash thinking. And, you have so much love for those you care about, you may end up vulnerable because of it. Think about that, with this point in mind: supreme excellence involves breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. You can't let your heart and spirit be too easy a target."

Naruto sighed again. He couldn't win. If he pretended to be learning something, Jiraiya would view it as a golden opportunity and speak until he was hoarse. If, on the other hand, he kept acting sullen and uninterested, his master would try even harder to get through to him. No doubt he would try either threats or bribery next.

"Let's play a game, Naruto. A right answer wins a bowl of noodles. Now, does my best and only student remember what teacher said were the five essentials for victory?" Jiraiya smirked. If Naruto won, he would get noodles alright. Jiraiya had snuck more money out of the boy's savings. Tuition was more expensive these days. "Number one..." Jiraiya held up one finger.

"He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight." Naruto repeated something he had heard ad nauseum.

"Good. Very good. That's one bowl of noodles for Jiraiya's bright boy. Alright, number two..." He held up another finger.

"He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces." Naruto did feel slight touch of eagerness. He was hungry. That damn tuber certainly hadn't filled him up.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Two bowls of noodles. Next..." There were three fingers up.

"He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout all its ranks."

"Keep that up and I will take you to do more 'research' with me. That might get your mind off of that girl for a while. Three bowls of noodles. Number four... "A fourth finger unfolded.

"He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared. _Jerk!" _The mention of 'that girl' did not sit well with Naruto.

"Good. You might be fit to polish the Fourth's boots after all. Two bowls of noodles!" The older ninja didn't care much for that 'jerk' comment. "And the final essential is…"

Naruto sat quietly. Very slowly, he gave his teacher the finger.

"Alright, crabby. This is for five bowls of noodles." Jiraiya offered.

"He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by his superiors." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and stared at Jiraiya.

"I'm not certain why you're giving me that look. But, you did very well. Let's do a little fill in the blank. This saying is pertinent: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear..."

"The result of a hundred battles." Naruto nodded. These were easy enough.

"Right. Six bowls. I never realized I was such a good teacher. Here's another: If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained..."

**YOU WILL HAVE WON ONE MORE**

Naruto ignored the wise-ass demon. "You will also suffer a defeat."

"That's correct." Jiraiya wiggled seven fingers. "Here's the last one: If you know neither the enemy nor yourself..."

"You will succumb in every battle." Naruto hoped that would be the end of things until after lunch. The thought of noodles had gotten his belly to start rumbling.

"Excellent. Let's move on while you're actually being attentive." Jiraiya frowned when Naruto smacked himself on the forehead protector. "If what I hear is true, you always wanted to be the best, even when you were the last in class, Right? Well, here's a learning point for you: the best shinobi have always put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself."

**WE'RE BOTH HUNGRY. LET ME OUT, AND I WILL EAT HIM**

"Tempting," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" The Frog Hermit put his hands on his hips. "Did you say something?" When Naruto shook his head, he continued. "As I said, the skillful fighter puts himself into a position which makes defeat impossible, and does not miss the moment for defeating the enemy. He wins his battles by making no mistakes. Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory, for it means conquering an enemy that is already defeated. Here's the punch line: the victorious strategist only seeks battle after the victory has been won, whereas he who is destined to defeat first fights and afterwards looks for victory."

As his sensei's voice droned on, Naruto thought back to his time in the Hokage's office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"For Hinata," Tsunade had said.

"How is breaking Hinata's heart going to help her? Huh? Why not just give her a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?" Naruto had been livid. He didn't like being talked to like he was a simpleton.

"Do you want to talk, or rave like a hot-headed little twerp?" The Hokage raised one eyebrow. When Naruto remained silent, she continued. "I am limiting the length of the restraining order. It will be in effect only as long as Akatsuki exists, or has any interest in Kyuubi. Destroy them, and you solve your problem. Find a way to make Kyuubi useless to them, and you have done the same."

"What? Wonderful! That makes me feel so much better. How long might that be?" Naruto grabbed one of the remaining pieces of paper on the desk and began making a paper bird. He had great difficulty, given how hard his hands were shaking.

"So you can keep your temper down just a bit. I'm impressed. You might just end up being worthy of a Hyuuga girl after all. I suppose that by the time you finally mature, Hanabi will be looking for a boyfriend." Tsunade laughed at the expression on Naruto's face, but soon serious again. "It may seem like forever, Naruto. In the worst case scenario, it might be. But I'm certain that Jiraiya must have warned you about the danger your existence poses to those you get particularly close to."

"Yes." Naruto tossed the bird and watched it fly.

"That's why this will be in Hinata's best interest." The Hokage watched Naruto's face, not the object he had thrown.

"I guess so," Naruto said sadly. By some bad stroke of luck, the bird landed on the Forbidden Scroll. Involuntarily, he jerked and swallowed hard.

Tsunade followed his gaze and then frowned. Her eyes opened wider for an instant, and then narrowed. "In any case… like it or not… I will sign the paper after I add my own proviso." She tapped her long fingernails against her desk top. "Now, let's change the subject. Is there something you would like to tell me? Maybe about the day we had our last chat?"

Naruto hung his head. Knowing that he was well caught, he told the Hokage everything.

Tsunade expressed her disappointment, but said that she would withhold punishment, pending reconsideration, since Naruto had already been through quite a lot. "You are like a great explosive seal, waiting for someone to step on, do you know that?" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

Naruto nodded.

"We are all doing our best to train you, and to protect you. But, there is no way to guarantee success." Tsunade paused a moment, as if considering the wisdom of her decision. "It might be best to teach you another forbidden technique, if you are willing to risk a learning-jutsu with me at your side." The look in Tsunade's eyes clearly said that she did not really want to follow through with things, but still thought it the best course of action.

"OK," Naruto said. "It's another one of those 'It's tough to be the Hokage' decisions, right?"

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto sat with the Hokage, ready to learn the jutsu, Great null-seal combo. It was a theoretical jutsu, in that it had never been used. If the Hokage's suspicion was correct, the jutsu would seal Kyuubi temporarily, after someone else managed to release the Great Seal. It would also end Naruto's life, preventing any further attempt at the demon.

**SHE IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU, IDIOT. IT'S MERELY A WAY TO GET YOU TO KILL YOURSELF**

'Afraid it might work, chatterbox?'

Kyuubi had withheld his protection from the effects of the learning jutsu, either out of fear or spite. When Naruto was able to walk, Tsunade led him to the healing center. He would need an I.V. and a few hours of observation. By that time, the vomiting, dizziness, and chills should be gone.

Naruto's stamina came to his aid again. He was feeling better sooner than anyone expected. Just the same, he lay in the hospital bed for a while, staring out of the window.

He would have given anything, if a certain girl could have stopped by and brought him flowers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ouch. Shit!"

Naruto bit his tongue hard, after Jiraiya smacked him hard over the head with a stick, multiple times in quick succession.

"Why the Hell did you do that!"

"Phrenology. I'm going to read your future." The older ninja ran his fingers over the bumps on his student's head. "I'm almost finished with the day's lecture. If you don't listen, I will go back to Konoha and take that girl drinking with me!" His chuckle had Naruto scowling.

Naruto nodded. The sooner things were done, the better. He would just grin and bear it.

"You have always been a good trickster. You have gotten yourself into bad situations, but always seemed to be lucky enough to find a way out. That may not work against a group as formidable as Akatsuki. Not only will you need to be calmer and more controlled, you will need think ahead. Also, now that know a large number of jutsus, it is important that you stop relying so much on Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Rasengan, even though you've managed to improve each of those remarkably. Don't simply repeat the tactics which have gained you one victory. Be certain that The Nine have studied your habits, knowing them just as well as I do. If you stick to the same old stuff, they will be ready for you. Never doubt that!"

"I understand. That makes a lot of sense." Naruto smiled. It did make a lot pf sense, especially since he had a number of talents that his master knew nothing about. For a moment, he felt guilty, wanting to tell Jiraiya about his Kyuubi powers. He decided not to. What good would it do?

"The lunch hour approaches. That would be a good time for a break, I think. I will leave you to train more, while I go into town to work on reclaiming our popularity. I know just where to start. In a few hours time, seek me out, and I will buy you those noodles." Jiraiya smiled. It had been a few days since he had visited the ladies. It wasn't fair to deprive them of his presence. "We'll go over one more thing first. There are five dangerous faults which may affect your decision making in battle." The Frog Hermit put one finger up. "First, _recklessness. _Sooner or later, that will lead to destruction." A second finger was held up. "Second, _cowardice. _That can lead to capture." A third finger joined the other two. "_Hasty temper. _It is dangerous to be provoked by insults." There were now four fingers showing. "_Being too delicate in one's honor. _That will make one sensitive to shame." The older ninja formed a closed fist and shook it at Naruto. "_Over-solicitude for the men in one's charge_. That exposes a leader to worry and trouble, and may hamper his ability to plan effectively." Jiraiya spoke very sternly. "I know how much you value your friends, Naruto. I was the same way, when I was younger. I made certain that I never let a comrade die if I could help it. But, when the stakes get very high, that kind of feeling may not be to your credit. It's one thing to fall yourself. It's an entirely different thing when your village fall with you."

Naruto nodded. That made sense to his head. Would his heart every buy into it?

"Well, that's it." Hearing no response, Jiraiya sarcastically said "You're welcome!"

When Jiraiya had run off down the mountain, Naruto went for a walk through the forest, hoping to clear his mind. A loud whistling noise seemed to come out of nowhere. He did a quick tuck and roll, and tried to pinpoint any possible source of danger. An arrow inbedded itself in a nearby tree.

_Somebody was trying to kill him!_

No, if they had wanted that, they would have maintained stealth. That kind of arrow was often used by property owners to chase stray dogs or other animals off of their land. In this case, it was probably meant to get his attention.

He pulled out the arrow. A rolled up note was attached. He read it. Both the note and the arrow dropped to the ground. The author was unnamed. But Naruto had a good idea from whence the arrow came: Akatsuki.

They had Hinata.


	13. thirteen

_Determination_.

Such burning, unyielding determination.

It almost took on a life of its own, swirling unseen around the running figure, a wraith matching his every step.

_Anger._

Seething, pulsing anger.

Even the writhing tentacles of red chakra seemed to have a fury all their own.

_Hatred_

Icy cold, like great needles in his heart.

The only thing that keep the darkness from overwhelming him was the hatred for his enemy and the love that he felt for his precious one. Love was what made him strong before. Hate was what made him unstoppable now.

_Fear._

Slavering, growling, thirsting for control.

Biting and snapping at his heals, it spurred him on. It could not bring him down. Not now. Never again. It was the enemy's turn to know fear.

_R-U-N!_

He was running. He was running like never before. He was running like he might never run again.

_L-O-O-K!_

His senses were expanding further and further, like a fireball blossoming from an explosion. Sight. Sound. Smell. He would find his enemy before they knew it. They may think that they were prepared, but they would soon find out otherwise.

_G-E-T R-E-A-D-Y!_

"I'm coming Hinata!"

When Naruto had fought Gaara, there had come a point when he decided that he would accept death, just as long as he could save Sakura. That feeling was nothing compared to the promise he made himself now. He would save Hinata, no matter the cost to himself. Not only would he risk a battle that might well leave him dead, he was prepared to used the jutsus that would guarantee his demise.

Akatsuki had asked for this. They had thrown but a pebble. It had started rocks rolling down the hill. The avalanche would bury them once and for all.

**I DO NOT WISH TO PERISH**

"You don't have a choice! If I win, we might both live. Keep this in mind: You screw with me, and I will take you down for sure.'

For the fist time in eons, Kyuubi felt fear. But, that did not last long. The great demon would fight too, in its own way.

**WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. I DETEST YOU, AND WOULD GLADLY TEAR YOUR TENDONS FROM YOUR BONES. BUT, WE WILL HUNT TOGETHER, YOU AND I.**

"Great. Just keep that chakra coming. Your reputation is on the line here, bastard fox! If you chicken out, they'll be selling stuffed Nine Tails in the gift shops…"

A sense of animal hunger filled Naruto. He opened his mouth and howled. He felt an insatiable thirst for blood. He wanted to rip, tear, and rend, burying his muzzle in the belly of the one who had kidnapped Hinata.

He wanted to hear the crunch of bones between his teeth. He wanted to hear... he wanted... to hear... he... wanted... to... hear...

_The last gurgling breath._

**NOW YOU UNDERSTAND**

"Yes!"

Naruto had no tendency towards unnecessary violence or cruelty. His goal had never been to cause pain in his adversaries. Just the same, he realized that there could be great joy and satisfaction in destruction, when the ones who were destroyed were evil and deserving.

Day after day... month after month... year after year... he had been storing up anger since before he could walk. There would be an outlet for that tonight. They would pay. Each and every one of those bastards would pay. For their actions, and for all the hardships that other people had piled upon him before now.

"I'm coming Hinata. Hold on!"

Naruto's body ran on its own. His conscious thoughts pictured the small parchment scroll he had unrolled in the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Uzumaki Naruto, chosen vessel for the Kyuubi_

_You are under constant scrutiny. We know your every action. Our spies and sympathizers are not who they might seem. Take heed!_

_We have the girl. Hyuuga Hinata. She lives, for now._

_Seek help from others, and you kill the girl. Delay in meeting our demands, and you give those who have such desires permission to partake in her body._

_Stand before us on Mount Monado, before the dawning of the moon two days hence, and the girl shall be released._

_Come with a spirit of humbleness and acquiescence. You have no hope to defeat us, but your defiance may kill the one you hold dear._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bastards."

Those heartless bastards. They were scum of the earth. No doubt they would kill Hinata regardless, if they hadn't killed her already. A swift and decisive victory was her only chance.

"You feel any desire for humbleness, damn fox?"

**NO**

"Acquiescence?"

**NONE**

"Good."

**AND YOU, INSECT?**

"Sure. After they're all dead..."

The sun was going down. As if painted by a celestial artist's brush, unspeakably beautiful colors spread across the sky and distant landscape. Violet and heliotrope clouds were drifting further apart, as if fleeing the coming Armageddon.

The soil beneath Naruto's feet changed in texture and hue. Loam gave way to small rocks and dirt. Small rocks and dirt became huge slabs of basalt and granite. Green and brown gave way to gray and black. But, as the great orb came close to passing below the horizon, the land beneath him took on a reddish tint, as if a dam had burst open, spilling blood down the mountainside.

Naruto smiled. It was surreal.

_It was also fitting._

Trees were replaced by shrubs, and shrubs were replaced by tall weeds, patches of lichen, and mounds of moss. Here and there, great scraggly clumps of vegetation burst free of the ground like bony hands The wind whistling through them played a haunting and forlorn tune.

This tract of land, in a desolate stretch between the Land of Fire and the Land of Winds, was riddled with caves, cliff faces, and outcrops. The shape of the tortured rock, thrown up in fierce tectonic conflicts eons ago, seemed hideous and misshapen. It all looked like something from a dream.

No. From a nightmare!

The enemy could be anywhere. They could be _everywhere_. He would seek out their heat. The stone was so cold, they should stand out, unless they were hiding deep beneath the earth. There were other methods at his command, only possible because of his huge reservoir of energy.

"_Kage Bunsgin No Jutstu, _mega many clones!" Dozens of Narutos popped into view, their arrival marked by numerous mushroom-shaped clouds of smoke. _"Henge!" _Some turned into hawks, their wings beating hard against the thinning mountain air. Others became jackals, foxes, and wild dogs, rushing down ever hole, crevice, and cave opening in view. No small number became bats. Fast-flying insects followed in their wake.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, almost in prayer.

His clones were not the only spies out. Great hounds, their necks encircled by wicked spiked collars, caught the scent of Naruto and his advanced scouts. Men on large kites called out to unseen comrades, tossing flares and incendiary globes to mark the area of the shinobi's approach.

"**Shit! **They had to know I was here sooner or later. Come on guys, somebody _find_ her!"

Pulling his hand out of his weapons pouch, Naruto performed Kage Bunshin again, directing his replicas to fill the air with spinning shuriken. The kite-men shouted in fear and dismay as the ropes controlling their craft were severed, causing them to flutter out of control before plummeting to their death.

Kunai in hand, the clones all sacrificed themselves in continuous numbers while taking down the blood-thirsty mastiffs and lion hounds heading his way. Naruto realized that he had a huge advantage. The enemy no doubt had orders to capture him without killing him. The dogs were likely trained to bring down prey without ravaging it. Fortunately, he did not have to operate under the same set of restrictions. While that might not offset the fact that the enemy knew this area and he did not, he would take anything that he could get.

Rockets shrieked as they shot upward, their twisted streamers forming web-like lines against the darkening sky. Yes, there was no doubt now. _Everybody_ would know that he was here.

"Well then, let's make doubly sure, then!"

Men on foot were pelting down the hill, each carrying some form of barbed net or sack lined with fish hooks. Those would burn. So might the clothing and capes they wore.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" _More Narutos. "Ready guys?" The original Naruto grinned when his copies all gave him a thumbs up. **"Foxfire!" **

He could feel the energy shooting forth from him. Each clone was surrounded by a greedy glowing nimbus of flame. They headed towards the rushing foes, catching them and their burdens on fire. The agonized screams of burning men formed a ghastly counterpoint to the sound of whining and yelping dogs.

"**Hah! **Are we having fun yet?" Naruto laughed. He didn't expect an answer.

He slowed. One man was rolling on the ground, his flames nearly extinguished. Naruto put his foot on the soldier's neck, then attempted to take possession of him. Bingo! Now, to pluck forth knowledge from the man's mind. Naruto had chose him because he looked like a leader. He _was._ Nonetheless, he knew nothing of Akatsuki's plans, and had no knowledge of their precise whereabouts. He tried other men. No one knew where the Nine ninjas were. Afraid of their leaders, most did not _want_ to know.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy!"

**ABOVE!**

Kyuubi's warning was timely. A dark shape was descending rapidly. Naruto had mistaken it for another kite. It was not. It was a bat-like figure, a man with a huge rigid wing-like cloak.

"Naughty naughty boy. It's time to show you who you're up against!" Horrible cackling laughter filled the night. "Yup yup _yup!_ You... are... _mine_..." The first Akatsuki member had made his presence known. He was alone, but Naruto had no doubt that others would be near. They would have no need to fight as couplets, if there were many in the general vicinity.

Damn! He hadn't located Hinata yet.

Countless small kunai and daggers fell from beneath the flying man's cloak, each trailing an explosive scroll. Behind them, a number of glass globes fell, the sloshing liquid within them making them wobble through the air.

**Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam… boom.. boom.. boom... **

**BOOM... BOOM... _BOOM..._ _B-O-O-M!_**

Naruto found himself thrown hard to the ground, rolling down a slope of jagged rocks.. Blood srickled down into his eyes and mouth. The taste of it fueled his fury even more. Hurting, he picked himself up, cringing from the pain of broken ribs. Moving in a near blur, he just managed to avoid a weighted net falling from above.

"You cannot escape, young rabbit. But run anyway, if it makes you happy! Yup yup _yup!"_ Naruto's keen eyesight told him that the swooping enemy was working hand seals. He had to be prepared for anything.

Short jagged bolts of chakra enemy cut through the air. One hit a glancing blow on his arm. The limb trembled with electric pain. The shock made its way along the nerves to his head. For a moment, he felt as if he were going to black out. He couldn't take too much of _that._

It was time for his counter-attack. Creating a realm, he sent a single clone ahead as a decoy. Inside the small pocket of alternate reality, more clones flashed into being, holding shurikens in their hands. Concentrating, Naruto set each weapon aflame with foxfire. Then, they all left the realm at the very same instant..

"**_Do it!" _**The clones sent the flaming blades up in a great sheet of small shooting stars. Some caught the flying ninja's cloak on fire. Others detonated the flammable materials in his makeshift bombs.

"Shit...shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_shit_..." The screeching voice of the airborne Akatsuki member passed out of earshot. Naruto ran upward, easily keeping out of the way of the remaining foot soldiers.

**STOP!**

Naruto slid to a stop, tearing a layer of leather off of the bottom of his boots. Kyuubi's warning had come just in time.

_"Found her!" _One hawk clone called out Hinata's location just before it ceased to exist.

Naruto couldn't act on that yet. The youma's warning had come for a reason.

"I will not prove so easy, fool!" A great dark shape burst out of the ground, looking like some form of jagged and malignant growth. Great leaf-like collars surrounded the cruel visage, with its angular lines and deep set eyes. "We had expected more from you. But, no matter." A wrinkled and stunted hand made a brushing motion on the long black robe he wore. Quickly… almost in the blink of an eye… a large number of tendrils sprouted from the ground around Naruto. These rapidly became creeping rootlets... And then huge swaying roots... each with tiny hairlike projections waving to and fro.

"How?" Naruto gasped, as the great structures spun him around, wrapping tightly around him like string on a spool. "There's… only… rock… around… here…"

"Dim wit. There are cracks in the stone, more than anyone can count. They are filled with rock dust and dirt, enough for a skilled master to use. I'm not allowed to kill you, but you would be amazed at just how much pain you can live through!" The roots began constricting, like bark-covered pythons. The rubbing of the rootlets even made a hissing sound.

"**Ha! **_Who's_ the dim-wit?" Naruto laughed as the substitution technique activated. "What do plants hate?" The young ninja swept his arm back and forth across the area, focusing his will on the questing plant-life. Huge geysers of foxfire burst forth from the ground, singeing and burning the writhing roots. There was no time to admire his handiwork, however. It was time to go on the offensive. "_Doryo Dango. _Right back at you!" Concentrating his chakra, Naruto tore a huge slab of granite free from the ground, then swung it towards his adversary.

"Ah!" The Akatsuki member countered with a one-handed series of seal after tossing something on the ground.. With the other hand, he began a separate jutsu. "Even the village idiot knows some tricks, it seems!" Like huge springs, spiral plant shoots shot forth from seeds that had been strewn about the earth. Upward they shot, too fast to follow, cushioning the blow of the rock slab. Rolling out of the way, the shadowy form shouted "_Life Spore No Jutsu! _Endless leech!"

**EXHALE!**

'Shit!'

Naruto blew all of the air from his lungs, then pinched his nostrils shut. Rotating, he gave off foxfire, sterilizing his skin and clothes, while scouring the air for meters around him. He couldn't help but be amazed at the nature of Kyubi's fire once again: it burned only what he wished. He was feeling tired, though. He had almost used _that_ trick up.

_This was taking too long._

The more he delayed here, the greater chance that the other Akatsuki members could take up the most favorable positions available. And, the more reasons they might have to harm or kill Hinata. "It's been fun!" Naruto began running at a speed comparable to Sasuke and Rock Lee. He stopped inexplicably.

"Not so fast, friend. We've only begun to get acquainted!" The enemy ninja began laughing, looking at the fruits of his labor. The spring-like plants weren't only good for support. They sprayed out a fast-acting and tenacious sap. Naruto was glued to the ground.

"**What!" **Naruto slowly lifted one foot, seeing it snap back to ground by way of the elastic goo. _"_No way!"

"_Ha! _Let's take off a limb or two or gouge out both eyes. _That_ ought to end it. I'm certain our medical ninjas can get here before you die!" Making a different set of seals, the Akatsuki member caused razor sharp leaves to shoot forth from the plants. The plants began whipping about in violent fashion.

"**_Shit!" _**Naruto hated to do it, but could think of no alternative. He created another realm. Up until now, he had always exited from the same spot he entered. Could he possibly move the realm, or create a series of adjacent realms, then break out of the ground from another site? Only one way to find out. But, what attack to use? Of course. How had he forgotten _that?_

He began shaking some. Damn. His own chakra was nearly depleted. 'Hey, stupid fox. Open the bank. I need to make a number of big withdrawals!' An enormous amount of Kyuubi energy flushed through his system, almost more than he could handle. 'Careful, shithead!' He could do this now. He had to. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, _Chakra Sharing!" A number of orange-glowing Naruto clones came into being, each marveling at the amount of energy at their command. "Everybody...Rasengan!"

_Here goes._

Moving to the last realm in a string of small realities, Naruto and the clones found an exit.

"Hi!" Pushing his arm out in front of him, he rammed spinning ball of chakra against the abdomen of his startled opponent, just as the other clones connected with their spiraling energy. "Buh-Bye!" The resultant explosion tossed the other man thirty yards away.

No time to worry about that one any more.

_Gotta move._

"Make yourself useful, guys. Sweep ahead. Look for traps and enemies!" At Naruto's command, the surviving clones ran ahead, some encountering ninjas of little note, and others detonating traps or triggering pitfalls.

"Looking for someone? Aren't you getting a bit tired by now? Want to rest a bit? I can _easily_ arrange it!" the voice was unctious, sickeningly so. Another Akatsuki powerhouse. Then again, what did Naruto expect? He came here well aware of what he was up against. His strategy of 'quick in quick out' was hitting too many snags. "What? No greeting? One _might_ question your manners." The dark figure smiled, his tall twisting spire of hair looking like a great horn in the ever growing darkness. "Why don't we work on that? Your discourtesy has stung me to the quick..."

A number of round pomegranate-sized objects hit the ground at Naruto's feet. He was curious, but not _that_ curious. He began to run in the direction of Hinata's captivity. The globes bounced along behind him, tethered to his body by invisible cords of chakra energy. The globes, made of a paper-like material, began to shrink, then expand. A buzzing noise could be heard. It was getting louder. The Akatsuki ninja shouted the final words of his jutsu. Swarms of wasps burst forth from the nests faithfully following Naruto.

The young ninja tried to create a huge covering of foxfire, but only manage a spark or two. Not good. Dozens of wasps clung to him, stinging him again and again. They were only the beginning. Hundreds more followed.

"_Doryuuheki, _Mud Barrier!" Feeling a disgusting taste in his mouth, Naruto vomited forth a huge volume of mud, coating himself all over. That should keep the damn insects from stinging for a while.

"Can't rely on that too long! When it hardens, you'll either be stuck, or the mud with crack and fall away. Good try. The more the merrier." The strange ninja seemed quite happy. Naruto knew that some kind of summoning jutsu was being performed. Watching in awe, he saw his foe lift voluminous sleeves and pull his arms inside. Somehow, the sleeves kept their shape. No. They were expanding, even pulsating. Suddenly, swarms of bees emerged. Not content with that, the man opened his mouth. Scores of venomed needles shot forth. Most stuck harmlessly in the mud. Some passed through, causing Naruto great pain.

The young shinobi tried to create another realm. He couldn't. 'Damn you, fox. What gives?'

**WASTE NOT, WANT NOT**

'Damn. Damn. Damn!'

Another wellspring gone dry.

Naruto began to feel thick in the throat. Was that an allergic reaction to something on those accursed needles? No matter. He had to counter with something. Fast. "Think, Naruto!" No. Not that! It wouldn't work unless his adversary was a pervert. Ah, what the hell. It would have to do while he thought of something else.

Naruto performed the _Sexy No Jutsu, _harem style. It had two major effects. There were a lot of naked women walking tenderly over the rocks. The bees and wasps didn't distinguish one target from another. Most of the stinging nuisances followed after the running beauties. Also, by good fortune, the sight of the enticing women had the Akatsuki member spouting blood to a phenomenal degree.

"OK. Here we go. _Bakeretsu Kage Bunshin. _Hit him where it hurts, guys!" Naruto smiled as he watched his clones surround his challenger, shaking the ground with their thunderous explosions. "Think I put too much chakra in those?"

**A BIT**

His robe in tatters, the furious enemy stumbled to his feet, a great rattle in his throat. "You..._rrrrrr_... will _rrrrr_... definitely pay for... _rrrrrr_... that!" His smeared his bloody thumb across a tatoo on his wrist. "Your obscene little trick will cost you dearly."

Something touched a primitive fear deep within Naruto. He could not remember anything that scared him even half as much. Preening its antennae, and then moving on to its forelimbs, a huge bald-face hornet was visible to Naruto's enhanced vision. He was glad it wasn't daylight.

"I doubt that the mud will do much good now, whelp!" His opponent laughed a smug laugh.

Naruto bit his thumb. Performing the necessary actions, he summoned Gamarakki.

"C'mon _dude_, can't a guy get some rest? Fetch your own damn noodles!" The huge toad yawned, showing its massive pearl-studded tongue.

"**Wake up! **It's not about noodles. Behind you. I wouldn't leave my back turned to _that_ thing if I were you." Naruto pointed. As he did, a huge buzzing noise arose, drowning out ever other sound. The hornet took to the air.

"O boy! I freakin' hate those things. Vespamandaro, is that _you_? Ho guy, do I ever owe you one!" The great toad unslung his axe, as Naruto jumped on his head. "I just wish it wasn't dark out, little fellow."

"I'm not so little!" Naruto reigned in his temper. "Kill two jerks with one stone. Give me some oil, big mouth. Get your buddy and mine."

"Ha. I _knew_ there was some reason I liked you. You got it!" Gamarakki's throat pouch expanded to enormous dimensions, then he belched forth a huge gusher of oil.

"_Katon!" _Naruto used the jutsu taught to him by Jiraiya. The ignited oil coated the wasp, but never reached the Akatsuki member. A sudden wall of moths and butterflies appeared around him, dying in huge collapsing sheets of flame.

"Ye ha-_a-a-a_..." Gamarakki tossed his gigantic axe, watching as the spinning blade bit deep into the side of his equally huge opponent. Huge walls of flame shown light on the action.

"You can party with that Vespa-whoever in a minute. I need you to do something first. That way." Naruto pointed. "Get me up past that crag. I have someone to rescue!"

"No fun. Hold on!" The amphibian bunched his long and powerful hind legs, and then leaped far and high, landing with a jarring thud. "See ya!" Gamarakki went back to retrieve his axe and resume the battle with his mortal enemy.

**MMMMMMMMMMMM**

'Wish you could play too, huh?**'**

Naruto ran towards the sole tree on the crest of the mountain. One of the Naruto hawks had seen a girl chained to that tree. It had to be Hinata.

The surroundings were eerily quiet. The only noise came from further down the hill, where the two titans waged war. Naruto felt goose bumps, knowing that there had to be more Akatsuki members somewhere.

'There's no time to waste.'

"Well well _well. _Look who we have here. He doesn't have his owner with him _this_ time." A shadowy figure tossed a torch into a huge flat cauldron of oil. The sudden roaring fire threw light on the grinning figure. Kisame.

"It wouldn't matter if he did," another shape said, tossing a lit lantern into another great saucer of oil. Itachi.

"Just what I needed to see. There goes my appetite. A weird-eyed freak who probably ate his dentist, and another traitor Uchiha loser. Great. The only thing good about this is that I get to kick your ass. That ought to piss off Sasuke _ real _good!" Naruto didn't feel half as confident as he sounded.

Kakashi had told him about the encounter with those two. He, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were probably lucky to walk away alive. His own meeting with them was still the stuff of nightmares. But, what choice did he have? They were here now. Hinata was here. He was too. Kismet.

"Hah hah _hah_. No wonder everybody thinks you're funny, kid. Remember what I promised last time? I can be funny too. What do you call a legless ninja on a pond? Bob! What do you call a legless ninja outside your door? Mat! How about a limbless ninja with two brain cells? Gifted!" Kisames eyes shone horribly in the light. He licked his lips, sending chills down Naruto's back. The horrid man began unwrapping his huge weapon.

"Enough, Kisame. We do not want to upset our guest." Itachi pushed back his hair, and turned to look at Naruto with a cold souless smile. "Understand that this is nothing personal. You have the Kyuubi. We want it. You want to keep it. We all share something in common."

Naruto began getting angry. He didn't like being made fun of. He hated being underestimated. Swallowing, he began thinking about the hand seals needed for his next move. It would be risky. He had no idea what would happen. There was a good chance that he might not survive.

"Where's...the...Girl..." Naruto's voice sounded like gravel in a rock tumbler.

"_Girl?"_ Kisame asked. "Did we have a girl, Itachi?" He swung his frightful weapons in great sweeping arcs, limbering up. "Shit. I knew we forgot something..."

Itachi clapped his hands. Two flunkies who had been hiding in the darkness ran out into the light, then passed out of view. A short while later they returned, each holding onto one of Hinata's arms.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked unharmed.

"Want to give your sweetheart a kiss before I get to work?" Kisame looked at Hinata's expression and laughed. "If not, mind if _I_ do?"

Naruto took a step forward, but held his ground and his breath. "How do I know that's really Hinata? What would she know that you jerks wouldn't? Hmmmm. Well, maybe you never heard this story." Naruto grinned, rubbing his chin. "Hinata. How did I defeat Akamaru and his master?"

"Uhhh..." Hinata blushed.

"Aha! You don't know. I…" Naruto's replay was cut of by Hinata's shout.

"**You farted!" **The echo carried about the mountainous terrain, growing ever dimmer as it passed into the valleys and passages below. Hinata bit her lip and hung her head.

"Really?" Kisame began chortling. Soon his laughter caused echos of its own. "That's rich. Konoha's finest. No wonder you left that village, Itachi!"

"I'm here, now." Naruto set his jaw. "Let the girl go. Hinata, when they do, become an owl or something and fly away as far and as fast as you can."

**NO. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS. PLEASE.**

Courtesy from Kyuubi? That was stranger than fiction.

'Sorry. It needs to be done. We might even survive it. You _do_ know what my other two choices are, right?'

There was no answer from Nine Tails.

"B-B-But Naruto-kun. I _can't_ leave you. At least not before I tell you..._ummmm_..." Hinata's eyes grew very wide. She tried to speak, but her voice was drowned out.

"Nobody's going nowhere!" Kisame spat. "You're not really that much of a horse's ass, are you, boy?"

"My rather enthusiastic friend is correct. Perhaps seventy-two hours of pain will help settle you down sufficiently." Itachi began walking towards Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes. It was time. "Hinata. When there's an opening, go. It may be the last thing I ever ask of you." Naruto worked the hand seals for the Half-Seal technique.

"**_WHAT?" _**Itachi tried to use the Mangekyou sharingan. He was too late.

"Yeh, copy _this_ if you can, asshole!" Naruto laughed in the face of danger, ready to face the unknown. He would give it his all. That's who he was. If Itachi tried to duplicate his actions, the older more experience ninja might open other outlets on Kyuubi, but his life energy would be siphoned away.

Time seemed to slow. Every beat of Naruto's heart felt years apart from the next. His thoughts gradually took shape, like a stalagmite under a slow drip. No one else seemed to be moving. Somehow, he could smell something rank, like long wet fur. He had claws. No, he had fingernails. What? He had a tail? No, it was gone. There was the sense of agelessness, as if he had been around longer than anyone could remember. He actually had two heartbeats, not one. A pair of minds with a single thought. One purpose.

**AHHHHHWAAAAARRRRRROOOOOO-O-O-O-O**

That wordless exclamation of pain vibrated through Naruto's being. His own pain was nothing less than Kyuubi's. Focusing, he regained his individuality. The energy emanating from him was pushing everybody else back. Glancing out of the corner of one eye, he saw that Hinata was wedged between two rocks. She would be safe there.

He had to move fast. He could sense that Kyuubi's agony was growing by leaps and bounds, while it's life force was flowing out in place of his. Soon enough, that would change.

Kisame was the closest. He had started to swing his sword at knee-level.

His arm and hand sheathed in blinding light, Naruto grasped the weapon, shattering it. His fingers shaped into claws, he swept a backhand blow completely though the startled ninja, watching as the two halves of his body fell lifeless to the ground.

Itachi was next. The look of shock on his face would not last long. He opened his mouth. "No, it's…"

It was only fitting. Kakashi had once taught Sasuke Chidori, but not him. Sasuke had used that attack to defeat Naruto, off in the Valley Of The End. Now, Naruto would use his own version of that attack to remove the greater of two Uchiha threats. Kyuubi energy sheathing his hand, he thrust out faster than anyone could hope to see.

His hand pushed through Itachi's sternum... heart... and vertebral column. The remnants of the once beating organ fell from his fire-lined fingers when they burst out of the dead ninja's back.

"OK, Hinata. **Run!" **Naruto felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He had given his girlfriend a chance to escape. If he were able to move after the jutsu was terminated, he would try and follow. There were more fearful enemies out there, but it didn't matter.

He had done what he set out to do.

Looking over at Hinata's rock, Naruto froze. She wasn't there. Itachi was. Slowly turning, he was paralyzed with shock when he saw the body in front of him. In disbelief, he pulled his arm out of Hinata's chest, catching her limp and lifeless body before it feel to the dirt.

"No. **_Hinata! _**No. Oh _No."_ Trembling with denial, Naruto fell to his knees. He was stroking Hinata's hair with his blood-coated hand when a huge net was thrown over him.

"I think I will let _that_ be the memory you live with for the next seventy-two hours." Itachi's words echoed in Naruto's ears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hinata!"

No. Hinata. It couldn't be.

"Hinata, please no!"

No. Hinata, please no.

No. _No. _**NO. _NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

Naruto sat upright, dislodging his night cap. He looked down at his hand. There was no blood there.

He looked around the confines of the small room. It was his room. This is where he usually spent the night.

_It had all been a nightmare._

"It was just a dream. It was just a bad dream."

Naruto fought hard to regain his composure. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, and he felt close to passing out. Everything had felt so real. He was drenched in sweat.

**AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T WET THE BED**

'Shut up!"

Kyuubi chuckled, and thanked Naruto for such a pleasant show.

Naruto looked out the window. It was dark and the moon was still high in the sky. He rubbed his eyes. He needed his rest. The coming day was the most important day in his life. But, there was no way he could fall to sleep after that.

What could he do? Letters. He would write a letter to each of his friends. The last one that he would write would be to Hinata, in case he died while rescuing her. There was a lot that he wanted to share with his precious people.

The task ahead of him was overwhelming. The welfare of countless people would rest on his choice of actions. Somewhere out there, on Mount Monado, Hinata was being held prisoner. Was there any way he could defeat Akatsuki? How many members would he face? What were they actually like?

That wasn't the most important question at the moment. Should he tell someone about the note? No doubt, by now, any number of people knew that Hinata was missing, unless she was abducted during some small scale mission. Should he go this alone? His dream did not have him feeling overly confident. Should he go at all?

The life of one girl did not compare to the amount of damage Akatsuki could do with Kyuubi.

He had little time and a lot to think through.


	14. fourteen

Naruto stood at the window, looking out upon the dark.

Here and there, a number of house lights went on, indication of early risers. Somehow, he didn't feel so alone.

True, Jiraiya lay snoring on his futon in the other room. But, Naruto felt a distance from his master, given the fact that he had not told him of the message from Akatsuki. Could the Nine have some way to spy on him, even in a place like this?

"If I said, 'Hey, Ero-sennin. I have something to tell you', would they kill her?" Naruto cursed. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He doubted that his sensei would keep that kind of revelation to himself. But, that wasn't the crucial point, since he would probably get word from the Hokage before dawn. No, the real problem was that the Legendary Sannin would keep him from going. "But, they might not know about Mount Monado. What should I do?"

**YOU NEED SLEEP. REST IS GOOD FOR GROWING BODIES. RESCUE A DIFFERENT GIRL SOME OTHER DAY**

Naruto spat. Kyubi was growing more and more anxious. That in itself was very worrisome.

Did Kyuubi have some knowledge of what Akatsuki might be capable of accomplishing with a great youma in its clutches? If the bastard fox did, he certainly hadn't dropped any clues during his bothersome commentary,

"It's not that damn fox that I'm worried about." Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Despite that fact, he found that couldn't keep his mind entirely off of Hinata. That nightmare had been horrible. He still felt a general uneasiness after waking up from that shocker. Now, however, he was thinking of something more pleasant.

_"Hinata?" Naruto did a double take. "Is that really you, Hinata?" It was, but not as he remembered her. She was taller. Her face had grown much less plain. In fact, Naruto had reason enough to stand with his jaw frozen open. She was cute. Really cute. Really really cute._

"Hinata, what should I do?" Waking Jiraiya and telling him everything would be the right decision for a ninja who puts Konoha above everything else. It would be the responsible thing to do. He couldn't tell himself otherwise after hearing his teacher's lecture the day before. "How could I possibly do this on my own?"

Naruto had to be honest with himself. Even with his new skills, he might have a difficult defeating the least of the Nine, if that was even possible for him. He frowned, thinking that he hadn't even passed the chuunin exam yet. But, a stupid test was not the measure of Uzumaki Naruto. The trouble was, there was no way of knowing just what he could do without trying. If he made an attempt and failed, the enemy would have Kuubi, and Hinata might still be killed. After that terrible dream, he wondered if it was crazy, thinking that anyone could out-think nine of the strongest ninjas at large in the world.

_Looking over at Hinata's rock, Naruto froze. She wasn't there. Itachi was. Slowly turning, he was paralyzed with shock when he saw the body in front of him. In disbelief, he pulled his arm out of Hinata's chest, catching her limp and lifeless body before it feel to the dirt._

"_No. **Hinata! **No. Oh No." Trembling with denial, Naruto fell to his knees. He was stroking Hinata's hair with his blood-coated hand when a huge net was thrown over him._

What did that dream mean? Was he getting cold feet? Could it be that he was afraid to run to a situation that might mean certain death? Might he be doubting his past success after hearing the Frog hermit's lecture? It was one thing to be brave, reckless, and lucky in finding ways to win or fight to a draw against the likes of Haku, Kiba, Neji, Shukaku, Kabuto, and Orochimaru.

Haku had essentially allowed himself to be defeated and killed. Kiba should have one there match, if not for that timely burst of flatulence. Kyuubi's chakra had helped him defeat Hinata's cousin, but that had been a close bout just the same. In the fight against Manda, Orochimaru, and Kabuto, he had been joined by Gama-Bunta, Katsuyu, and the other two Legendary Sannin. As it was, Tsuande had started off in a funk, and Jiraiya had been drugged, while Orochimaru had been severely limited by the Third's dying act. Akatsuki would be healthy, in their prime, with an overwhelming territorial advantage, not to mention an insurmountable numerical superiority.

Could it be that he was doubting how much Hinata meant to him? Would he have contemplated going to that mountain for Sakura and Sasuke, had they been faced with the Nine instead of Gaara and Shukaku? His thoughts drifted back to their reunion.

_"Are you overheated or something? It is warm out. Why don't you take off that coat. It looks too small for you, any way."_

_"Oh. OK." _

_Naruto froze. A small bead of drool formed at the corner of one lip._

_"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"_

_Naruto blinked rapidly, unable to speak or move any other muscle. Hinata had grown noticeably in more than just height. Suddenly, that fact was very important to him. Important, and strangely disabling._

_"Naruto-kun?" Hinata clenched one fist and bit her lip for the briefest of moments. _

_Naruto tried to look up at a hawk circling overhead. His eyes wouldn't move. He tried to close his eyes. No such luck. Words echoed off the corners of his mind, as he told himself it was only Hinata. 'Now if it were Sakura...' That thought hung limp and useless as well._

_Pink-haired girls were so yesterday._

Sakura and Sasuke had been his friends. He would have done almost anything for them. As rash as he once was, he probably would have run to Mount Monado the moment he read that note, if this had happened a couple of years ago. He had to admit to himself that he wouldn't do that now, not even for Sakura. Jiraiya had managed to beat some sense into his head, even though he made it a point never to admit that to the man.

But, Hinata was not just one of his friends now. She was more than just a shinobi of the Leaf. Something kept drawing his thoughts back to her. Maybe Kurenai had been right to give him that damn talk. Maybe Kakashi and Jiraiya were right about distractions. Tsunade and the others had been correct, saying that his relationship with Hinata had placed her in harm's way. Boy had they been right! But, it made no sense feeling guilty about that. No doubt spies had already noticed the two of them together before Ero-sennin gave his little speech.

"I can't save everyone," Naruto said, sadly. "I have to learn to accept loss." It was true. But, he had lost so much as a child. Did that same theme have to play throughout his entire life? Was that a certainty for a ninja?

The Third had given his life for Konoha. The Fourth had done so, too. Naruto had no doubt that he would sacrifice _himself_ for the good of others, if he were to be put in the same situations that those great men had faced. But he felt so tortured emotionally. Everything was so mixed up. Could he sit back and do nothing, when a friend was in danger? That would be a sacrifice of an entirely different kind.

If Hinata died, he would get over it in time, as best he could. But, if he followed his head instead of his heart, Hinata would never be given a chance to get over anything again. His mind playing Devil's Advocate, he thought about one past mission in particular. Wondering about dichotomy and double standards. Tsunade had sent the group of genin out after Sasuke. That bastard. That selfish piece of shit! Was _he _worth more than Hinata?

"Yes," Naruto said in a whisper. He had to admit the truth. In a strategic sense, Sasuke had been very important. While Shikamaru and the others were set on doing their duty as shin obi of the Leaf, he had been driven by a need to save his friend, and to keep his promise to Sakura, the main idea had been to keep the Uchiha powers out of the hands of Orochimaru's hands. To the Hokage and the elders, keeping Kyuubi out of Akatsuki's grasp would take precedent over one girl, no matter what family she belonged to.

**THAT IS WHY THEY ARE LEADERS. YOU SHOULD LEARN BY EXAMPLE**

It truly sucked when Kyuubi made sense, regardless of the demon's motives. Naruto sighed, looking out his window again, watching the baker wheel his bread car up the street, stopping to talk with his oldest and earliest customers.

The Hyuuga powers were not the issue here. Naruto doubted that Akatsuki cared a fig for them. While the Hyuuga clan might send out ninjas to look for the kidnapped girl, Tsunade probably would not. The Nine were up to something more than simply capturing Naruto and Kyuubi. It would be foolish for the Leaf to move ill-informed and unprepared.

"But, what if those bastards expect that?" Naruto placed his forehead against the cold glass pane. Was Akatsuki counting on Konoha's caution or inaction? If he struck with everything he had, could he catch them with their pants down, disrupting those plans in some crucial way? After all, he had skills that no spy would know about. Someone may have observed his use of Kyuubi powers, but that wasn't what he was getting at. The Half Seals. The Null Seal combo. _Shikifuujin. _Even if he couldn't free Hinata, could those bastards get Kyyubi? And if he could free her, would they ignore a useless pawn if they had him in their sights? He closed his eyes, thinking about Hinata again.

_"Naruto-kun, please be careful." Hinata blushed prettily, nibbling on a fingernail. "We don't want anything to ruin our date." _

_Naruto stiffened immediately. (Cough cough). **"What?" **(Cough cough swallow). "Huh?" (Sweat, wipe brow, scowl). "This is not a date. Isn't. Ain't. Won't be. Ever. Hmmppff!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest._

_"Weren't we going to get some food? Together?" There was an unmistakable emphasis on that last word._

_"Ummm. Yeh. Food. Together. Not a date." Naruto started marching at a quick rate, his arms swinging emphatically. When he heard Hinata giggling behind him, he picked up the pace._

_"And after that, we were going to walk in the botanical preserve. Together." Hinata twiddled her fingers as she strode quickly along. "With each other."_

_"OK. Yes. I know. Flower stuff. Trees. Plants. Together." Naruto nearly spat. "But... it's... not... a..."_

_"Date. I know." Hinata grinned. "You also promised to take me to watch the traditional dancers."_

_**"I know." **Naruto tried to bring himself under control. **"**I know that. Women in long skirts. Men in longer skirts. Drums. Flutes. Strange noises and hopping around. Yea! Hurrah! Wo-o-o-o-o-o. Can't wait." Naruto slyly stole a small sweet roll off of a passing tray. Popping it in his mouth, he immediately felt guilty. Forming a clone of himself, he sent it to grab another one. He gave it to an appreciative Hinata._

_"Together." Hinata put her word in, between bites of the small confectionary treat._

_Naruto just clenched his fists. He blushed when Hinata started to laugh. Since when did Hinata laugh? And, she was laughing at him! But, he would do what he had to do. It was his Ninja way. However, he made certain to keep one thing in mind. It might seem like he was having fun. It might even feel like he was enjoying himself. But, it was just an illusion. Most definitely. "It's…" He never had a chance to get his words out._

_"It's not a date. We know already!" A pair of women carrying large baskets of laundry stepped out from behind the two genin and hurried towards the communal Laundromat._

Naruto actually smiled for a moment, thinking how foolish he had been acting, in retrospect. He had gone from not thinking about Hinata… reluctantly walking about with her… wanting to spend time with her… to missing her terribly. And that had been before the kidnapping. Now, measuring his feelings, he wondered just how much she might have come to mean to him. What if she was the one person for him? He remembered what Jiraiya had told him. 'If you care for something, let it go. If it's yours, it will return.' How could Hinata do that now?

"Damn it!" Naruto felt like punching a hole in the wall. He watched out the window while a young woman ran over and gave a young man a kiss, before picking up a mop and bucket and heading off to work. **_"It's not fair!" _**He banged his hand on the wall next to the window frame.

**SHOUT LOUDER. THE CATHARSIS WILL BE BENEFICIAL**

Stupid freaking fox. The damn thing was only worried only about its own welfare.

Naruto began to realize just what kind of weight a Hokage truly bears. It was one thing to sacrifice yourself for a village, like the Third and Fourth Hokages had done. It was something altogether different to make life and death decisions for other people, and then live with the consequences. He would try to be kinder to Old Lady Tsunade next time.

"**_Shit! _**Why did the Fourth choose _me?"_

Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't wish this on anyone else. For a few moments, he mourned his fate. Things had been so much simpler before he knew anything about that damn demon. But, that didn't mean he was any safer. There were plenty of people who had known about him. Ignorance may be bliss sometimes, but it wasn't a shield of any sort.

**SNIFF SNIFF**

Narutocame close to saying something rather obscene. He didn't That would only please Nine Tails more. He clenched a fist, and then opened that hand, staring at it. He took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. He had to be honest with himself. There were some exciting things that he was able to do, thanks to the beast sealed in his belly. He never could have beat Neji, stood toe to toe with a Curse-enhanced Sasuke, or held back Shukaku. He had also gotten a bit of a swelled head, using his Kyuubi powers.

Feeling a bit mischievous, he sniffed and rubbed at one eye. "I love you, man." That was directed inward. He expected the demon to quiet down for a while, or come back with some kind of nasty remark.

**IF YOU CARE FOR SOMETHING, LET IT GO. IF IT'S YOURS, IT WILL RETURN**

Naruto frowned. It looks like Kyuubi had the last laugh on that one. He knew all too well what would happen if the youma got free and then returned. A certain ninja would end up stuck between his teeth.

Well, there was nothing he could do to put the sand back up in the hourglass. The Fourth used him. The Fourth died, and he was still alive. That choice had been entirely out of his hands. In contrast, he had chosen to care for Hinata. That choice should have led to something wonderful. Now, he had set her up for death, and opened himself up for more pain.

Should he have known better, before Jiraiya mentioned anything? Everything had caught him by surprise. His feelings had changed so quickly. Aside from his crush on Sakura, when had he ever given girls much attention? If Someone had told him that it would be Hyuuga Hinata who put a hook in his heart, he would have laughed at them. Sure, he remembered rooting for her. Because of him, Hinata had fought Neji. Before that, she was just a shy dark weirdo.

So, what was most amazing, the fact that he had begun caring about a girl? The fact that the girl turned out to be Hinata? Or, the fact that a girl had actually shown any interest in Uzumaki Naruto?

"_Naruto-kun, please step behind me." Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder briefly, and then took another step forward. _

"_Hinata... but..." Naruto stood as if struck in the head by a pole axe. Just what did Hinata think she was doing._

"_Go take care of the rabbit. The poor thing must be frightened by all the people. I will take care of this." Hinata's voice had a ring that Naruto had never heard before._

"_But..." Naruto wasn't about to let Hinata do anything while he stood in the background babysitting a bunny!_

"_There is no time for arguing. I need to concentrate, or people will get hurt more than they need to." Hinata began walking forward. She directed her next words to the growing crowd. "I do not wish to injure anyone. But, I will not let you harm him. Anyone who remains will be responsible for what happens next."_

Naruto felt an urge to run out the door at that very moment.

It would be all too easy to ride the crest emotion, running out into the dark, telling himself that he was not a quitter, as if that made his actions acceptable. He was forced to remind himself that there were different ways to quit. Some were more costly than others. Sasuke had quit the Leaf. He had quit his friends. He had quit everything that they had all stood for.

"I'm not Sasuke," he said, showing his teeth. It was strange how strongly his emotions wavered regarding his old friend. For a while, pretty boy Sasuke the 'Genius' had been everything he hated, and everything he secretly coveted. Then he had become a teammate, and a friend. When Sasuke left the Leaf, he risked his life to bring him back. Now, at any given moment he might hope that his friend come to his senses and return. The next moment, he might be filled with anger and something akin to hatred. Sasuke had not been the only one to lose family one way or another.

**YOU ALL LOOK ALIKE**

'I thought you would say something like we all taste alike. Stupid fox.'

Nine Tails chuckled. He didn't need to answer that one. Naruto thought back to his first battle with Sasuke, the one that Kakashi had stopped. The two of them each had their reason for wanting that fight. For him, he had wanted Sasuke to see him as an equal, or at least as a worthy opponent. He no longer had that need. He didn't give a rat's ass whether or not he could stand up to a single S-class criminal. He wanted to save Hinata.

"But if I leave, people will probably look at me as if I'm another Sasuke." That might not be unfair. Even if Naruto went out on his own for the purest of motives, he would be putting his own desires ahead of the welfare of countless people, some of whom trusted him, and others who already had reason to doubt or fear him. In some real sense, he would be quitting the Leaf.

How many men and women had given their lives when the Sound and Sand had attacked? They had given everything for their village, for the greater good of the community.

He thought about the Third in particular. The Hokage had done more for Konoha than sacrifice his life through the _Shikifuujin. _Years before, he had lost his son, a fine ninja in his own right. The boy had gone on a mission, much as Tsunade's brother had. Sandaime, not yet Hokage, had been on a mission as well, not too far from the other group. Word had reached him that his son's group was trapped. It was within his power as group leader to abort his mission and rescue the other team. He didn't. The mission he was on was crucial. The future of Konoha lay in his hands. Sarutobi had lead his team to victory. He had lost his son. How could Hinata to be as important to him as the Third's son had been to that great man?

_"I mean, who would think that I really wanted to kiss you?" Naruto chuckled, missing sudden look of anger in Hinata's eyes. Before he knew it, he found himself falling. Hinata had shoved him roughly from behind. The muddy patch of water he fell into was no illusion. When he pried himself out of the muck, it looked as if he were wearing a lumpy brown beard. Large bits of dirt plopped down on his boot tops._

Naruto couldn't stop himself from reliving moments with Hinata. That memory smoothly transitioned into another.

"_Uhhh… Naruto-kun? Have you ever kissed a girl?" _

_Naruto froze. Swallowing hard, he saw Hinata shuffle her feet, moving a little bit closer to him. He wanted to say 'Of course! Plenty!' He couldn't get the words out. It wasn't because he was unwilling to lie. He was, big time._

"_I d-don't want to p-pry into y-your secrets," Hinata had begun to stutter some. She took another step in Naruto's direction._

_"Well... you see... a gentleman shouldn't..." Naruto had to clear his throat to continue. That, and prick himself with a kunai. He was sweating rather profusely now. His heart was beating wildly. Hinata had moved a tiny bit closer._

_Naruto-kun... I…" Hinata clenched her fists tightly. "I have never…" Her voice had gotten quiet. She shivered briefly._

_"That's… uhhh… nothing to be ashamed of. You see..." Hinata was even closer!_

_"Thank you," Hinata said, her body trembling. "Everyone thinks you are loud and brash. But, y-you are r-really so k-kind." Lifting her chin, she walked a few steps closer. "With you… I wouldn't be… I wouldn't be scared…"_

_"Hah hah hah. I'm not really so kind, Hinata." Naruto felt a strange sense of anticipation. He also felt a strong sense of anxiety. "Hah hah. It's getting kind of late, you know... and you..." He stood transfixed. His Kyuubi senses were taking over. He could hear Hinata's breathing. Slow and deep. He could make out the beat of her heart. Rapid, just like his own. He could see her face now, bathed in light from the voyeur moon. Her eyes were half-closed. She began leaning forward._

_"D-D-Don't you like me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice was barely audible. "Don't you want to..." She leaned forward even more, worried that she might lose her balance and end up face first in the road._

_"Hinata... I..." Naruto began to lean forwards as well. They were a foot apart. Six inches. Three inches. Closer. Closer. Closer. He could feel her breath on his face._

"So close, and yet so far…" Naruto looked out the window again. There were more people out and about their duties now. "I guess I could say that about a lot of things, huh?" A number of times he had been close to grabbing his travel pack, leaving a note, and sneaking out a window or something. But, his conscience and common sense kept holding him back.

He thought about Jiraya's lecture. 'Moral Law causes the shinobi to be in complete accord with their leaders, so that they will follow them regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger'. Yes. Naruto saw the necessity in that. But, as of yet, no one had ordered him not to go out after Hinata, right? Maybe it was just a technicality, but he would put that one in to the 'Go' column. The again, he remembered something that the hairy old pervert had said.

_"I've told you that you're not a kid any more, and that you needed to start thinking things through on your own. You're not like other boys. You can never afford to be off guard, now more than ever." Jiraiya's voice snapped like a flag in a brisk wind. "You should not open yourself up to distraction. It's bad enough that I allow you to wander off on your own at times, but I figure you can fend for yourself pretty well within city limits."_

_"But..." Naruto began to get angry._

_"But nothing. If you tried to protect someone else instead of yourself… or in addition to yourself… you know what might happen." Jiraiya slammed one fist onto the rock, breaking off sharp splinters of stone. "And can you imagine how terrible you might feel if you had to end up doing the right thing?"_

_"Huh?" Naruto looked baffled._

_"You need to remain free at all costs. If you and a girl were confronted, the right thing would be for you to escape immediately... alone."_

_**"W-H-A-T!" **Naruto's hands twitched uncontrollably._

_"You know that I'm right, like it or not."_

Well, there were other things he should consider. It didn't men that he was going to leave or anything. He would just be thinking things through. That way, no matter what he chose to do, he could be certain that he gave it appropriate consideration. What else had Ero-sennin tried to teach him? 'Distances must be considered, both great and small. Certain things are important to keep in mind. One should assess possible dangers and the level of security. One should pay particular attention to possible cover, and to the threat posed by narrow passes and similar terrain. All decisions should take into consideration the likelihood of success, failure, life and death. If you don't feel like you want to be bothered with such obvious things, be certain that a clever enemy will'.

"Damn." That certainly raised an ugly spectre. He had to put that one under the 'Stay' column. No doubt Akatsuki would have terrain favorable to their cause, just as they did in his dream. They would know the area. He would not. They would know where Hinata was held. He wouldn't have a clue. It would be difficult, finding some way to overcome that disadvantage. That wasn't the only troublesome that his sensei had said. 'Failure can have devastating effects---not just for a captured or killed ninja, but for his entire clan or community. For some, that might mean giving up the possibility of independent action, if the secrets they contain are too valuable to get out'. Another reason to stay. _'_Word that I hear is that a certain young shinobi was once in the habit of attacking everything head on.' Naruto couldn't help but smile. "A couple of years ago, I was terribly reckless. Now, I'm only especially reckless."

'Fools rush in, where angels fear to tread'. Naruto couldn't remember where he had read that. Jiraiya would like that one. But, he had been a fool in the past, and had succeded where others would have failed. He remembered another quote by the same man. _'_Good God! how often are we to die before we go quite off this stage? In every friend we lose a part of ourselves, and the best part'. Yes. That much was true, too. When everyone else had been laughing at him of fast to find fault, Hinata had secretly been admiring him. That alone was something he couldn't comprehend losing. 'It is with narrow-souled people as with narrow-necked bottles: the less they have in them the more noise they make in pouring it out'. No, that wasn't him. He had always loved his precious people. It had driven him to success, foolish or not. 'The same ambition can destroy or save, and make a patriot as it makes a knave.' Yes. Yes indeed. Even if he succeeded, he might be considered a knave. But, if Hinata survived, he wouldn't care.

Naruto knew what he wanted now. He wanted to go. He needed to find a convincing argument. But, his mind kept dredging up things to convince him otherwise. 'Perhaps the highest forms of strategy is to balk the enemy's plans; the next best is to prevent the effective coordination and joining of the enemy's forces; the next in order is to attack the enemy's army in the field; and the worst policy of all is to besiege a well-defended foe.'

Anything he did would not high strategy. Far from it. He might be good with tricks, but had to admit that he wouldn't know high strategy if it bit him in the ass. _The only way to balk Akatsuki's one plan would be to stay out of their clutches. _That meant staying in town. And _that _meant no more Hinata. Plain and simple. There would also be no way to interrupt the enemy forces, as _they_ were the ones prepared and laying in wait. And, if he were to attack their forces in the field, it would only be a prelude to his walking into _their_ arena, whether it was a cave, a forest, a mountain top, or a pleasant little picnic site. It would be stupid to walk into a trap, right?

_Hinata walked over to Naruto, and wrapped her arms around him. The sobs came then, shaking both their bodies with their intensity. "N-N-Naruto-kun..." Her voice was muffled in his robes. "I don't want to lose you."_

_Naruto was shocked. Hinata's anguish felt more real than Sakura's had, when she had pleaded for him to bring back their wayward teammate. The girl hanging onto him now was not upset because of the things he had done. She didn't want that perverted old sennin's words become a reality. Incredible. Even more miraculous, he realized that he felt the same way. Did it make any sense? He hadn't really taken that kind of notice of Hinata until today. How could he be feeling strong emotions about her? The answer didn't matter right then. Hinata mattered._

"But I shouldn't go. I… should… not… go…"

Naruto realized that he was sweating now. He was really working himself into a tizzy. Everything that Jiraiya had counseled yesterday cried out against his leaving. 'The best shinobi of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy.' He wasn't the best. He could live with that! 'To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself.' Fine, I don't care if I actually defeat those sons of bitches. If I can grab a stalemate of sorts, maybe I can get Hinata free. 'The victorious strategist only seeks battle after the victory has been won, whereas he who is destined to defeat first fights and afterwards looks for victory.' _Shit! _Shitshitshitshitshit. 'Do not repeat the tactics which have gained you one victory, but let your methods be regulated by the infinite variety of circumstances.' I can do that!

"What would Hinata want?" No doubt she would tell him to follow the rules. She would probably want to die before he did. But, what do girls know!

Naruto walked over to the door between rooms. He looked over at his teacher. The old galoot had one leg up over the top of his futon, one arm around an empty bottle, and his mouth wide open. His snores must have drowned out any of Naruto's earlier cursing.

To many, the older ninja was legend, one of the three Sannin. He was a man worthy of being Hokage in his own right, but was also the person who wanted that position less than anyone else.

"Being Hokage would cramp his style as a pervert." At one time, Naruto had thought that he was destined to be a lot like the sleeping man, if not like one of his prior pupils, Yondaime. The symmetry was pretty startling. Frog… Snake…Slug. Jiraiya… Tsunade…Orochimaru. Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura. It had been an amusing conceit once upon a time.

Naruto thought about Janken. That 'scissors, paper, stone' game originated from China during the Eastern Han Dynasty, invented by the warlords of that period. Instead of paper, they used the open palm symbol to represent cloth, so would be 'Scissors, Stone, Cloth'. One variation of the game reaching Konoha was 'Slug, Snake, Frog.' "Stupid game," he mumbled, pissed off by the fact that the Frog was supposed to be afraid of the Snake, the Snake is afraid of the Slug and the Slug is afraid of the Frog. There was no way that he was afraid of Sasuke! Or that loser Orochimaru, for that matter.

Naruto thought about Sakura. He could only imagine what she might feel like when he left Sakura would be heartbroken. She had already lost the boy she cared about. Now, she would lose a friend. "If she had ever grown to feel about me the way I once wanted, I'd probably be thinking about rescuing her." True enough. Akatsuki would have stolen _her_ as bait.

For a moment, Naruto shivered, hitting upon a shameful thought. Maybe he should put his hopes in Sakura instead of Hinata. Even if he saved Hinata, she would never be allowed to be his girlfriend again. There were any number of painful memories that he couldn't wipe clean from his memory.

"_Escort him off of the premises. Now." Hinata's father signaled to the guards and a group of family retainers. They took hold of Naruto and began to usher him off the property. _

"_Naruto-kun..." Hinata had her hand at her mouth. She began walking towards him. _

"_If you take one step off of the estate, do not bother coming back." Hiyashi's words to Hinata caused the crowd to go dead quiet. "Furthermore, you are henceforth forbidden to associate with that young man. Heed my words. That decision is final!"_

No. He wouldn't let Hinata die, simply because she would not be allowed to see him. That wouldn't change the way that he felt about her. If anything, with all the hardships that she had been forced to endure throughout her life, she didn't deserve the situation she was faced with now! Naruto Uzumaki did _not _change friends like most people changed clothes.

**MATE WITH THE FIRST FEMALE AVAILABLE. IF IT IS KILLED, CHOOSE ANOTHER. SIMPLE.**

Naruto clenched his fists. Kyuubi. Hyuuga Hiashi. The people who hated him when he was a small child. Memories of those tormentors had him ready to scream. The Nine were not the only people determined to keep him from being who and what he wanted to be.

"I need to settle down. This is going to be hard enough."

Naruto scratched his head, watching the snoring Jiraiya. Was his master truly asleep, or putting on some kind of act? No, he was asleep. The older man was not usually one for subterfuge. He had been out late carousing.

He thought about the ethics of the situation. There was something he felt compelled to try, but had never done before. It wasn't necessarily dangerous, but he couldn't assure himself it was safe either. He wanted to use some of his Kyuubi powers to implant some information in his teacher's mind, without waking him up or causing any harm.

Quietly, he walked into the other room. Kneeling quietly, Narutro tried to clear his head. He would need to concentrate. Imposing his will on the sleeping ninja was fraught with peril. One or both of them could be injured. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists. This wasn't exactly psychic rape, right? If might be the only way to get a message to Jiraiya without being overheard by Akatsuki spies or bugging devices. His master would understand, wouldn't he?

Slowly, Naruto reached into his reservoir of Kyuubi chakra. Then, delicately, he tapped into the demon's specific powers, taking the one he needed. Fashioning a mental web of energy, he struck. In a flash, he had access to Jiraiya's mind and control over his body. This would be a modification of the possession technique. He would be making things up as he went along.

The old pervert showed no sign of waking, and had not put up even the slightest by of unconscious resistance. One eyelid fluttered ever so briefly, and then stopped. That was all. For a moment, Naruto found himself swimming in thoughts and images, none of which belonged to him. Figuratively, he put a hand over his eyes, spreading the fingers apart only so much. He did not want to invade Jiraiya's privacy any more than he had to. He swallowed hard. There were things that he shouldn't see, and many things he did not want to witness. For a brief moment, he came close to understanding Jiraya's obsession with women.

Beads of sweat built up on Naruto's brow. He clenched his teeth and breathed in ragged gasps. He needed to maintain control. "Ero-sennin. I will be leaving. Naruto projected an image of the note into Jiraiya's thoughts. "The lessons and warnings you gave me made perfect sense. You were right. But, I'll never be like the Fourth. People may never allow me back in Konoha after this, much less ever consider me a candidate for Hokage." He gave a brief synopsis of his intended actions and the reasoning behind them

Naruto needed to suppress a cough. There was a strong tickling sensation in the back of his throat. Before he realized it, teardrops fell and moistened the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry. I guess I will always be 'That Naruto'. I have to do this, even though it means breaking your trust. I cannot let a precious one be killed without at least making an effort. I cannot let Hinata suffer because of me." He felt a sob welling up within him. He held it in. Memories of his time with Jiraiya flashed through his mind. He though back to their first meeting, and to their early training sessions. The feeling of guilt and sadness was strong.

He truly liked Jiraiya, and there was no doubt that the older ninja was fond of him in return. In some ways the Legendary Sannin viewed him as a brother or son. In other ways, he noticed the similarities in both their nature and attitudes. None of the training had been particularly easy for Jiraiya. He was a hermit by nature, but had spent more than two years immersed in civilization again, this time with a young protégé. It had been exceedingly difficult for him to teach again, after the Fourth died, even though it had been a while since he had tutored hat great shinobi. Naruto's being the Fourth's legacy had made things more difficult in some ways, but also filled the older man with a unyielding sense of responsibility.

Responsibility. Doing the right thing. Self sacrifice. Jiraiya had done all of those things by choosing to strengthen the boy with the demon within him. Seeing that, Naruto felt torn. He had made his decision, but the choice was unbelievably painful at that moment. "I don't know how they watch, but they do. They probably have ways of listening to." The young genin thought about Akatsuki. "If you choose to follow and stop me, I hope you will pass along words of my actions to Granny Tsunade. She will want to be prepared. In my own way, I still serve the Leaf." Naruto sat still a moment, working on what he wanted to say next. "Thank you, old man. I know I've let you down. I suppose I let everybody down. But it's not _your_ fault. You did great with someone like me. Maybe the things that you've taught me will make a difference. I promise I won't put the village at risk any more than I have to."

He thought about one particular plan he had. Before leaving this town, he would stop by the apothecary and purchase the ingredients for a powerful and fast-acting poison. He would need one that could be imbibed, or smeared on a ready knife. If need be, it might be one more way to keep himself out of Akatsuki's greedy hands.

Naruto shivered. He blinked repeatedly. His thoughts had wandered across something important: Jiraiya's limited knowledge about Akatsuki! Should he continue?If he purposely pilfered Jiraiya's memories, it would be a definite and deliberate act of intrusion and piracy. But, the information could prove crucial. The young ninja blocked out any knowledge of the identities of his master's sources. No doubt one or more of them worked in close conjunction with Akatsuki. If Naruto himself were captured and made to speak under duress, lives could be in danger.

Jiraiya's thoughts were murky, amorphous, and incomplete. There was a very good reason. Akatsuki was merely an offshoot of a larger even more nebulous organization, one about which very little definite knowledge is known. He couldn't zero in on any one concrete name. Numerous whispered monikers were just within reach of his mental fingertips. Alumbrados. Hesychasts, Guerinets. Concordists. Torch Bearers. Fraternitus Saturni. Custodians of the Plan. Argentium Astrum. The Brotherhood of the Light.

Rumor and speculation filled the sizeable gaps between the scanty pieces of evidence. There were fragments of myths and legends, and no one could be certain what was fact, and what was conjecture. He wasn't surprised that no one had told him any of these things before. The person passing along the information would have sounded like a lunatic, or someone suffering from paranoid delusions.

Naruto concentrated. With considerable effort, he sorted through the morass and began sifting the wheat out from the chaff. There were some common threads. Certain names and concepts seemed to hold true from one theory to the next.

**Monad.**

There was someone named Monad. No, not someone. Some _thing._ By all account, that name appeared to involve some great entity. There were other names for that same being. Samael… Saklas… Yaldabaoth.

**Aeon.**

The word Aeon figured strongly with Monad. Whatever they were, they worked in pairs, doing Monad's bidding. But, at some point in time, one Aeon was isolated. Frightened, she worked with powers that were beyond her, leading to the creation of something horrible, something unintended.

**The Demiurge.**

The name sent a feeling like an electric shock into Naruto. Kyuubi had given a mental yelp, and appeared to have retreated entirely from his awareness. That couldn't be a good sign.

So, where did the Nine come into play with all this? There was some vague reference to the Demiurge, while The Brotherhood of Light had some kind of relationship to Monad. While both groups seemed to be working towards some similar general end, there appeared to be no love lost between them.

More words flashed across Naruto's conscious mind. _Hylics. _People irrevocably obsessed with matter, things, rules, religion. They were apparently considered to be beyond redemption. _Psychics_. Individuals less into worldly matter than the others, but still bound to the concept of the soul and all it entailed. _Pneumatics. _Those who could one day return to the light and achieve gnosis. Huh? Gnosis? What the hell did _that _mean? None of that seemed to be of any value to him. Where there any specific points that might prove useful?

Head spinning, he got some sense that there was a group of acolytes who believed that the world was flawed by nature, as it had been created from chaos. In their belief, there were exalted beings who had tried to make the most of creation; but, civilization had slowly and surely slid away from anything that could be considered good or desirable.

_Cleansing._

That word came to mind. Society as it existed needed to be cleansed and set right. The driving necessity was rationalistic, not occult. It was about enlightenment. There were secret societies within secret societies. The Order of Perfectibilists.That was one of the larger groups. But, there was no way to tell if that was related in any fashion to Akatsuki. Others names sprang into his mind as well. The scope of the vast international cabal was staggering.

One thing was certain.There were groups of powerful men determined to abolish organized religion and the concept of the nation-state. They were anarchists or the worst sort. Life meant little to them. No method of coercion or control was considered too inhuman or inhumane. Monetary and sexual bribery. Control of people in power. Bondage to the cause by blackmail. Threats of financial or public ruin. Danger to family or loved ones. Like a great octopus, the seeking and grasping tentacles could be practically anywhere. There were those that worked for such men willingly, deluded into believing that their goals were just and good.

Naruto found that he was trembling. He forced himself to remain focused. There were some positive facts as well. There were those in Konoha, and elsewhere around the globe, who were dedicated to the exposure, disruption, and eventual destruction of the grand conspiracy. Men and women had been working in secret for generations.

"What?"

Naruto sat up straighter. Momentum had dragged him further into Jiraiya's thoughts. The man's heritage had not merely been a way to distance himself from other people. He had spent years gather research much different than the kind that required hot springs and telescopes. One fact caught his attention, explaining some things that he had wondered about over the years. Not all humans were the same stock any more, even though they had started off that way long ago.

Somewhere on the different planes, there was a different race, one that was wiser and more advanced than mankind. They were known by some as the _Annuki_, and to others as the _Nefelim_. Beyond that, little else was known. Learned researchers were convinced that they interbred with the early humans, creating a hybrid bloodline. In those ancient days, the resultant men took their rightful place as the rulers of planet. Their bloodline gave them the divine right of kings.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. Blood Limit. The special talents that were restricted to certain families. Sharingan. The Hyuuga traits. Haku's abilities. And so forth and so on. They must somehow be related to those ancient attempts at interbreeding. But, there were other theories. It may not actually have been inbreeding. That might merely have been a convenient explanation. Chances are, it could have been some kind of scientific achievement, possibly through the fusion of human genes and those of some unknown source.

The sound of street vendors could be heard echoing down the alley outside of Jiraiya's window. The time for thinking was over. That was just as well, since he really wasan't getting anywhere looking for information on his enemy. Leaving his master's room, he gathered up his things, and then headed out on his way. As he walked, something his master had lectured him on came to mind. 'How about holding out baits to entice the enemy. It may serve one well to feign disorder, then crush an overconfident or incautious enemy. I hope you realize that you should be looking at all this from both sides of the fence: what you can do to others, they may try to do to you.'

Bait. He could be bait. If Jiraiya could pass along his message to Tsunade quickly enough, perhaps Konoha and other principalities could put significant forces into the field. He might die. Hinata might die, too. But, it Akatsuki could be seriously weakened, or even destroyed, that would be one less danger facing his village and his friends. He nodded his head, remembering one particular fable:

_"A bull was bitten by a Mouse and, angered by the wound, tried to capture him. But the Mouse reached his hole in safety. Though the Bull dug into the walls with his horns, he tired before he could rout out the Mouse, and crouching down, went to sleep outside the hole. The Mouse peeped out, crept furtively up his flank, and again biting him, retreated to his hole. The Bull rising up, and not knowing what to do, was sadly perplexed. At which the Mouse said, "The great do not always prevail. There are times when the small and lowly are the strongest to do mischief."_

Yes. Maybe his mischief could be put to good use this time. He would do his best to bite the Nine in their collective ass. Passing out of the village, he headed in the direction he needed to travel. Smirking, he decided to rattle Kyuubi's cage. 'Hey, yellow belly! Are you still cowering in fear? Get a backbone, loser!' Anger came bubbling up, causing Naruto to feel momentarily tipsy with emotion.

**IF I AM EVER FREE, I WILL _NOT_ EAT YOU.**

Naruto marched along with renewed vigor. It felt good to score a point for a change. He knew Kyuubi had more to say. The great demon was seething.

**I WILL KILL YOU AND _DEFECATE _ON YOU.**

'That's the spirit! I knew you wouldn't let me down!'

Good. Nine Tails was riled up, ready to tear everyone and everything to pieces.

He had done something right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jiraiya lay still, looking at the ceiling.

He was awake, and in full control of his faculties. His mind had been awake when Naruto acted. He couldn't have predicted his student's precise move, but had expected him to do something. It had been painfully obvious that something terrible had been bothering Naruto.

The reason for the young shinobi's tortured feelings had been known to the older warrior. Tsunade had passed along word by passenger pigeon. There was no reason to prevent his departure, other than his personal feelings. The situation played into the hands of certain Konoha planners. Naruto was important. Protecting him, while preventing the capture of Kyuubi, was extremely high priority. But, there were more important things.

Akatsuki without the Nine Tails was dangerous. Few realized just how dangerous. That organization needed to be destroyed, no matter what the cost. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and other were willing to let Naruto go forth as a lamb to the slaughter, if it meant that sufficient numbers of Akaysuki constituents would be flushed into the open. This would not be limited to the Leaf, however. The area that Naruto was headed towards was bordered by the Land of Wind and the Land of Grass, not just the Land of Fire. All possibilities routes of escape must be covered. As many talented and experiences warriors that could be assembled in short notice would be needed

The dice had been thrown. Only time would show the results


	15. fifteen

The wind gusts were brisk at altitude.

The great eagle adjusted its pinion feathers, vaned its tail, and plummeted earthward.

Just a few dozen feet above the ground, the majestic birds pulled up, slowed itself with great thrusting strokes of its wings, and landed on a large branch not far above the leaf strewn copse.

The image shimmered, and then changed. A young ninja was left crouching on the branch, flexing his shoulder muscles and working a kink out of his neck. "Hey, bastard fox, leave a wet spot on your cage's floor?" Naruto chuckled. He had made an amazing discovery. Kyuubi was afraid of heights.

Naturally, that fact had lead to Naruto's flying up high, where the cold was numbing and the air almost too thin to breath. The rapid and reckless descent had not been accidental either.

**YOUR BRAIN IS BETTER SUITED TO THE OTHER FORM, SHIT HEAD **

Naruto smiled. 'Shit head?' He was certainly rubbing off on the cantankerous demon.

He took a moment to survey his surroundings. The patch of forest was one of the last stands of trees for many a mile. It would serve as a convenient place to rest, while he took stock of his chakra reserves. It would also be the last place he could potentially shake any pursuit that might have kept track of him this far.

Catching his breath, the young shinobi once again realized that he had been walking a very fine line so far. He wanted to make it difficult for anyone to keep an eye on his every move, but he did not want to arrive at the meeting place too soon. If Konoha or any of the other districts was going to send any forces, he didn't want them to arrive on the scene early enough to cause Hinata's death. The note had been quite explicit in that regard. On the other hand, if any squads were on their way, he would rather they arrive while he was still alive.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. He took a small piece of dried meat out of his provisions pouch, then bit off a sizeable chunk. The flight had been difficult, in many ways. Stamina was the least of his worries. It had taken great willpower to stay on course. On numerous occasions he had been strongly tempted to dive into a flock of geese, wing down upon a brace of partridge, of snatch a lone pigeon on the wing.

During his journey so far, he had also thought more about the enemy he faced. Akatsuki was a terrible. Not just to him and Hinata, but to everyone**** Had he bitten off more than he could chew? Probably. There was only one way to find out.

**I LOOK FORWARD TO BITING OFF MORE THAN I CAN CHEW**

Naruto snorted. Nine Tails was feeling his oats. Not able to take an active roll in the upcoming battle, the vengeful youma focused on his favorite target.

"Oh? I thought you _weren't_ going to eat me?" Naruto sneezed and then wiped his nose.

**DEFECATING ON YOU WOULD BE DOING YOU AN HONOR YOU DON'T DESERVE**

"Uh huh. Let me see if I have this straight. Something is so bad that you can't even crap on it; but, you're more than happy to eat it? Wow. I won't even go ther_e_…."

A great mental grumbling vibrated Naruto down to his marrow. It was great to be loved! Done with his quick meal, Naruto dropped down to the ground. For a few moments, he swung his arms around in great circles, and then stretched his back. He was good to go.

The view from on high had provided him a good idea of the best course to follow. He would move at a brisk walk, conserving as much energy as he could. As powerful as his fox-related powers might be, he had never tried them out in the heat of battle. There was no telling how effective they might be against seasoned and skilled opponents. There was a lot of guesswork involved.

It would be catastrophic to use up whatever Kyuubi chakra and abilities were available to him early in the fight. He thought back to The Dream. Before things had gone bad, the mental movie had been exhilarating. Exhilarating, and terribly exaggerated. He couldn't afford to be swayed by his own press releases

As he moved through the mist-shrouded woodlands, Naruto tried to put his thoughts in order. His first goal would be to locate Hinata if he could. They may be little chance of that, if she was well hidden. That was assuming that the bastards would even keep their word. For all he knew, she could be dead, or hundreds of miles in the opposite direction.

No doubt, the Nine would have hirelings situated at various points throughout the vicinity of Mount Monado, ready to move in and interdict him before he had any opportunity to reconnoiter and act. That's how he would do it. If he could somehow find Hinata, he would move in as swiftly as he could. If she was conscious and able to flee, he would force her to move as quickly as possible, guarding her and providing an opening for her escape. If she was unconscious or incapacitated, things would be more difficult.

**FOOL. YOU ARE THINKING AS IF RESCUE IS POSSIBLE. IF IT IS, THEN YOU ARE MERELY A PAWN IN SOMETHING BIGGER.**

Naruto stopped. Kyuubi had actually made a good pointWhat if he and the demon were not the top priority? Could Akatsuki be counting on a mass mobilization of Konoha's ninjas? Was this all a trap for them, with he and Nine tails being the bonus prize?Shit! Another thing to worry about. Great.

"That is Konoha's concern, stupid fox. They are not children. Tsunade and the others are capable of taking their own risks and making their own decisions. Don't try to play on my conscience. Now is not the time to leave me confused and poorly committed." Naruto spat. "Besides, this is more like shogi than chess. I may be a pawn now; but, if I reach the right situation, I will be promoted to a stronger piece."

This was not a game, but he had to play it like it was. If he was too serious, or overly cautious, he could well lose whatever chance he had. This was a win or lose situation. There is virtually no such thing as a draw in shogi. It's such an aggressive game that the players keep attacking each other until one eventually annihilates the other. The analogy seemed fitting.

There is obviously a lot of deep strategy in such a complex game as shogi. A chess player taking up shogi might have a natural tendency to go around grabbing enemy pawns and pieces, thinking that by accumulating material he is building up a winning advantage. Similarly, it might seem heroic to storm in, defeat as many Akatsuki members as possible, and then walk up and free Hinata. It wouldn't work that way He was certain of that much.

What is important in shogi is king safety. Shogi can be thought of as a racing game, not unlike backgammon or Parcheesi. The crucial point to remember is that, given enough time, the attacking force, however small, will almost always overwhelm the defending force, however large. Naruto smiled. It was unrealistic to think of one lone shinobi as an attacking force, but it sounded good. Nevertheless, Shogi is an attacking game. The side with the attack will almost always win. In chess, a normal strategy is to grab a pawn, even though it gives the opponent the attack. The player would set up a solid defensive position, beat back the opponent's attack, trade down pieces, and eventually queen a pawn and win the game.

Naruto blushed. The though of a pawn being queened had him coughing. He closed his eyes hard, trying to chase away a vision of Hinata and her more mature figure. With some effort, he brought his thoughts back to his analogy.

The normal strategy used in chess will not work at all at shogi. In all but the rarest of games, both sides have an attack, and both attacks will succeed in checkmating the enemy king, if given enough time. What the shogi player tries to do is to break through with his attack on the enemy king before the enemy breaks through with his attack on the player's king. Both attacks would succeed eventually. The winner of the game is simply the one who brings his attack through first. Could he manage to do that? Doubtful. He would do his best, regardless. It was his Ninja Way.

Naruto took a drink from his water sack. He rubbed his head, staring up at the sun through an opening in the heavy tree cover. What is the relative value of the pieces in chess and in shogi? In chess, there is a well known formula. The pawn is worth one, the knight and bishop are worth three, the rook is worth five and the queen is worth nine. Every chess player in the world, from the highest down to the lowest _patzer, _applies this formula in determining who is ahead in material. Naturally, chess players expect to find a similar rule in shogi. However, in shogi, there is no such rule. Material advantage does not mean much, if indeed anything at all, except during the initial stages of the game. A silver general might be the most valuable piece on the board if it is threatening checkmate on the next move, or it might be less than worthless and an absolute liability if stranded out of action on the wrong side of the board where it can be picked off at will and made part of the enemy army.

Indeed. Naruto's worth would be based on his ability to threaten checkmate. But, just what was check mate in the coming confrontation? Akatsuki knew the answer to that question. Naruto was not so fortunate.

**YOU HUMANS SAY IGNORANCE IS BLISS. IT IS NOT. IT IS A CREATURE CLOAKED IN DARKNESS, ALL TEETH AND CLAWS**

"I know.'

The young warrior's thoughts grew darker as he walked. He almost missed the subtle signs that he was no longer alone. There was someone nearby. Who? Friend or foe? At this time, a friend would be more problematic than an enemy, if the Nine thought he was going against the demands put forth in their note. He hoped that it wasn't the Frog hermit chasing him down!

The discovery gave him three basic choices. One, he continue as he was, letting the unknown follower act as his long range shadow. Two, he could try and outrun the other, putting as much distance as possible between the two, making unexpected changes in direction as he moved. Three, he could start his shogi match early. He could rush the other individual, taking him or her down if it proved to be an enemy. If it was one of the Nine, it would be to his benefit to lessen the odds sooner rather than later.

"Let's do this, fox. Don't play things cute now. Both our lives are at stake!" Naruto moved as quickly as his Taijutsu skills would allow. Passing into a small clearing, he slid to a halt, kicking up a small cloud of leaves that had dropped off of the snake-like vines climbing far overhead.

Listening carefully, Naruto could hear nothing. The small wildlife had gone silent. There was someone else nearby. But where? A kunei flashed down from above, landing a few feet in front of Naruto. He jumped back, ready to flee if he had been caught at too great a disadvantage.

"Once a dumbass…… _always_ a dumbass……"

That voice! Naruto knew that voice all too well. **_Sasuke!_** What was going on? Sauke couldn't be part of Akatsuki, not as long as his brother was a member. Had Orochimaru devised some plan that needed Kyuubi? Or, had that bastard decided that the organization he had left could never be allowed to have the Nine Tail's power?

"So traitor,did your owner send you out to stop me?" Naruto fought to maintain his temper. He had spent so much time resenting Sasuke's defection and his own failure to stop his former teammate.

"Ku ku ku ku…." Sasuke stepped into view, high above Naruto, standing straight and tall on a crooked branch. He was dressed in an ornate robe, the majestic fabric flowing down to his ankles. His hair was longer, and his face seemed tighter, more sharply angled.

"You even sound like that creepy son of a bitch. 'Ku ku ku ku.' What is _that_, some kind of retarded bird or something?" Naruto spat. He took out a kunai and spun it around his finger. "Does old Snake Tongue have you tight on his leash? Are you his special boy?Wink wink. Nudge nudge."

Sasuke scowled. His eyes narrowed. Then he smiled. "Do you hate me that much, moron? I thought the whole reason you tried to stop me before was because you were my friend."The dark-haired boy shrugged.

Naruto stood trembling, the conflict of opposing emotions playing out across his face. He clenched his teeth, beginning to breathe deep breaths.

"Ahhhh.That is a difficult memory, is it not? I chose another destiny other than the one that you and others sought for me. I brushed aside the Leaf, as it had nothing that I needed to fulfill my needs as an avenger." Sasuke jumped down to the ground, standing ten yards away from the other Naruto. He brushed his hands together, and then looked away from Naruto. "And, if I remember correctly, I defeated you." He knew that would put the other ninja on edge.

Naruto's hands curled into claws. He shut his eyes hard, trying not to remember scenes from that climactic battle. His throat tightened, making it difficult to swallow. "Tr-Tr-Traitor…."

"Ku ku ku ku ku." Sasuke smiled an unctuous smile. "Perhaps I am a traitor to those who cannot think their own thoughts. What did I owe Konoha? The village did not stop my parents and clan from being butchered. Everyone wanted something from me, the genius and prodigy." Sasuke's eyes hardened considerably. "You think you offered me friendship? You were merely an obstacle in my way, a distraction. Besides, if you're hear now, aren't _you_ a traitor too?"

Naruto shook his head. He brushed some bark off of his own utilitarian outfit. "Maybe I _am_ a traitor. But, I'm not running away from the people who cared about me. I'm doing what I can to help someone I care about." Naruto took the note out of his pocket and threw it at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke left the paper where it lay.

"Orochimaru's sources within Akatsuki know the reason you are acting so predictably stupid. If you want to sacrifice your life, why not do it for someone who means something?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto forced down his anger. He nodded his head. "You mean like Sakura?" He looked into the other ninja's eyes. Sasuke blinked, opened his mouth, and then stopped. "By the way, she's training with Tsunade now, and doing pretty well, as I understand it." Naruto sounded as if he were passing along gossip to an old friend. "But what do you care? You're an avenger and nothing more. Gotta become Itachi so you can destroy Itachi, right? But, won't that still leave an Itachi? Hmmm. It's all too clever for me."

"Idiot." Sasuke sneered. What was Naruto's mockery worth, really? "I suppose I should collapse in shame, hearing that from a clown of a ninja, someone training with a perverted hermit?"

"Right. I'm the idiot." Naruto ran his hand through his hair, and then struck a more confident pose. "I'm training under Jiraiya for only one reason. The position I _really_ wanted was already taken. Ku ku ku."****Naruto spat. "I _really_ wanted to train under some soulless and murdering scum, who openly admitted that he was going to steal my body and toss my life in the trash. I envy you. That kind of position is so hard to find these days! Shit head!"

A squirrel ran down a nearby tree, its tail flicking with great agitation. As feeble as its small brain was, it could sense the danger in the air. Chittering, it headed for the nearest safe hole.

"I'm not as stupid as you wish to believe, dumbass." Sasuke tossed his hair. He looked at Naruto with a mild degree of contempt.

"Uh huh. I just love that condescending Uchiha look. It was worth running into you, just to see _that_ again." Naruto put one hand behind his head and smled. "No, you're not stupid. The three years is nearly up, and you're still wearing your master's collar.

Sasuke put his hand to the forehead protector he wore at his neck. It bore the symbol for the Sound. "****Why do you think I'm here today?" Sasuke walked over and retrieved his kunei. Naruto scratched his head. "Don't think too hard. We wouldn't want you to become exhausted before the big battle, _would_ we?" Sasuke deliberately turned his back on Naruto.

"Why, then?" Naruto cursed under his breath. He sounded so damn eager, just like he did in the early days of Team Seven.

"You can't guess? Well, I can't say that I'm truly surprised…." The one time Leaf ninja turned. His eyes were extremely intense. "There is only one reason I let you know I was here."

Naruto bristled at that remark. He slowed his breathing, unclenched his jaw, and waved one hand. "You're an Uchiha. That means it has to be something stuck up. Something dramatic. I suppose you were going to warn me." The truth crawled up and bit Naruto on the nose. He knew why Sasuke must be there.

"Yes," one of the two remaining Uchiha said, nodding his head. "Perhaps ramen is brain food after all."

Naruto frowned Nobody should belittle ramen.

**DEFECATE ON HIM.**

'You know. I like you better when you're quiet.'

The faint sense of amusement that Naruto sensed signaled that he had made a mistake by saying that. No matter. There were more important matters at hand.

The two young ninjas stood staring at one another for a while, neither of them speaking. Both of them had flashbacks to their earlier days. Naruto was filled with an old sense of jealousy and resentment. Sasuke was touched by a sense of annoyance and patent disregard.

"I spared your life once before, loser."Sasuke smiled, a hard glint coming to his eyes, just after a touch of softness faded away. "I do not intend to make that mistake again. Itachi is _mine_. If you get in my way, I will kill you. Barring that, I will kill the girl."

Naruto growled. There was a good chance that Sasuke was just bluffing. But, afternearly three years apart, what did he really know about the other shinobi any more? He had once clung to the notion that the raven-haired boy was not really a traitor, but was actually operating as party of some plan. Tsunade's plan. Sasuke's own plan. Anybody's! He had desperately wanted to believe that Sasuke was merely going to grow in strength so that he could avenge the Third by killing Orochimaru. He had clung to the belief that his friend could be redeemed and reclaimed.

"I see. Bigger and badder than before, huh? You're finally ready to face your brother, and what do you do with that dearly-bought strength? You threaten a captive girl who never did you a moment's harm." Naruto blew the snot out of one nostril, and then the other. "It's hard to believe I once envied you. What a joke. Go ahead, say 'ku ku ku ku ku.' You _know_ you want to."

**KU KU KU KU**

The demon's wise ass laughter came before the Sound ninja had a chance to reply.

Sasuke looked unmoved. "I know something even funnier, idiot. You still hope to save me somehow. Now that's amusin." Sasuke clenched one hand saying that. He put the other hand over the curse seal, grimacing in pain. An uneasy silence hung like a smothering fog over the forest area.

"Sasuke….." Naruto's voice was very flat. "I will tell you now. One time. Do _not_ follow too close to me. If you do, I will kill you. If you had bothered to read the note, you would know why." Naruto sighed, and then tightened his shoulders. "If Akatsuki were to think you were my ally, and that I had broken one of their non-negotiable demands, they would kill Hinata."

"So?" Sasuke's shrugged.

"I already consider myself dead. The only reason I'm here is to save her." Naruto tugged at one ear a moment, acting nonchalant. "If she were dead, I would put everything I had into killing you, if you were the cause of that death." A faint outline of red-orange chakra flickered around him.

"And I am supposed to be concerned _because_…." Sasuke shook his head, a bemused look on his face.

"Because I have gotten a great deal stronger. Probably stronger than you.It may be that I am even powerful enough to stop Akatsuki's plans. I wouldn't be here if there was no chance." That was a lie, and Sasuke probably knew it. Then again, maybe he had his doubts too.

"Still a braggart. I guess I should not have expected that to change. You will always be the one chasing my shadow." Despite his pose, Sasuke sounded uncertain. Orochimaru's people had kept tabs on Naruto.

"You're right, Sasuke. Perhaps I am a desperate braggart. Who knows what someone like _that _might do? Maybe I should using the jutsu that the Third and Fourth used, taking Itachi down with me."

"It's stupid to care about someone that much…." Sasuke's voice sounded vulnerable for just a moment. "But, that is so like you." He waved his hand, as if dismissing Naruto.

"Yes, it _is_ like me." Naruto laughed. "I remember seeing you prone, panting on a tree bough, totally spent, unable to save your precious friends. You were going to sacrifice yourself for Sakura. You were worried about me, too. But, you were helpless, no better than a babe in a crib."

Sasuke scowled. "That…" Whatever he was going to say was cut off.

"But, who saved the day? Me. That Naruto. Bet you couldn't believe it was me saving your ass and Sakura's."

**SHUKAKU IS A PUSSY. NOTHING TO GET A SWELLED HEAD OVER.**

Naruto's eyes bulged. He fought to keep his equilibrium.

"I didn't come here to worry about pointless memories. If that's all you have to be proud of…" Sasuke was interrupted again.

"Shit. I see that Orochimaru has you keeping you in good physical shape. But I guess he's been dumbing you down so that your body isn't so shocked when he takes over." Naruto chuckled. "You don't want to see my point, _do_ you? Gaara was a sick and lonely bastard at the time, but he managed to see it. It made a big difference in his life." Naruto actually smiled, remembering a time he had run across the Sand shinobi a year or so ago. "Sasuke-kuuuuun." Naruto imitated Sakura's voice. "What made me strong?"

"This is pointless. You are nothing more than…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed when his was halted one more time.

"It was love that won. It was my feelings for my friends. _That's_ what did it." Naruto stuck out his lower lip. "What is truly stupid, is hating someone so much. You've screwed up your own life almost as much as your brother has."

"Idiot!" Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Yes," Naruto nodded his head. "We can agree on that."

Sasuke started to walk away. "At least you're not as big of a dumbass as you once were." He shook his head. "You didn't ask for my help."

Naruto stood stunned. He had not even thought about _that. _ Now that he did, he couldn't help himself. He began to laugh uproarishly, tears rolling down his face.

"H-Help… _ha ha hah_… ask you for h-help… _ha ha hah_…." He slapped his knee.

Sasuke kept walking. "It won't work…." He thought that Naruto was trying to finagle some kind of assistance. "You will die. The girl will probably die. But, as long as I have my moment in time with my brother, nothing else can possibly matter."

"R-Right…… _ha ha hah_… I really want your help." Naruto shook his head. "Your help didn't do much good the last time Itachi tried to get me. It was that old perverted hermit…the one that you look down on…who chased that pansy and his shark-tooted friend away. You ended up in the hospital. I went off, learned a new jutsu, and brought back the new Hokage. You were so jealous, that you left your sick bed to fight me."

Sasuke stopped. When he turned, his eyes were filled with murder.

**WHAT A GOOD LOOK. YOU SHOULD TRY THAT. IT WORKS FOR ME**

Naruto gave his full attention to Sasuke. "Oh, what's that look. That's only going to get you killed. Ha! Your buddy Kabuto said something like that to me, not long before I kicked his ass with my first Rasengan." Naruto put both hands behind his head. "Instead of being glad that Konoha was safe, you were only worried that I had become so much stronger." Naruto turned his back on Sasuke. "Who needs help from someone like _that?"_

A kunei flashed past Naruto, embedding itself deep into the bole of a tree once split by lightning. A shallow cut had been opened in his cheek, allowing blood to drip down on the moss and leaf litter at his feet.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke stood, shaking. Why were his emotions so much on edge? What was this feeling threatening to take over him?

"Sakura's gotten pretty, you know," Naruto laughed, sounding like he was talking to another customer at the noodle shop. "Her breasts are pretty big."He held his hands up in front of his chest. There was a flicker in Sasuke's eye. "But, sorry to say, her butt got pretty big too…." Naruto held his arms far apart. He shook his head, sighing. Sasuke's face hardened up completely. "Hmmm? So serious. I simply thought that you might like to know, that's all."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but shook his head. There really wasn't anything he needed to say. He had done what he needed to do. His past life was nothing more than a useless memory.

"So, why did that creepy bastard let you come all the way out here?" Naruto frowned. There was something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "I would have thought that he wanted to keep his next body safe."

"I killed my guards. I drugged Orochimaru's wine, much the way I hear that the Hokage spiked your brilliant master's drink. I left without leaving a note. Still, he knows where Akatsuki will be. He realizes that the sand in my hourglass is running out." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "No doubt he is on his way, chasing me down."

Naruto cursed. Another uninvited guest. More complications.

**YOUR GOOD FORTUNE HUMBLES ME. THE ENEMY SHOULD FLEE WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME**

Orochimaru's presence might actually turn out to be a good thing, if it distracted Akatsuki. Only time would tell. He would make one more point to Sasuke before resuming his journey. "Well then, I won't try and kill Itachi, unless he tries to stop me or kill Hinata." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So, even a genius like you shouldn't have trouble seeing that it is in your benefit to make certain that Itachi does not get in my way, or try to hurt the girl." Naruto's eyes flashed. His fangs grew. He literally bit off his next words. "If Hinata dies by your brother's hand, or the hands of his pals, Itachi will be the first one I go after." He saluted Sasuke. "Don't make me do your job for you, OK. I'm doing you a big favor by letting you have your brother as it is." With that, he seemed to disappear.

Sasuke had no idea what had transpired. Even his advanced talents with the sharingan were unable to give him the slightest clue. He was too shocked to be infuriated by the other ninja's parting remark.

In actuality, Naruto had created a realm, and chose to sit tight for a while, until the other ninja moved on. It was hard being patient.

Things were about to get busy.


	16. sixteen

There was a definite chill in the air.

Naruto's breath came out in large clouds, and then spread off in twisting and dancing curls.

Looking in the distance, he could see the characteristic notched peak of Mount Monado.

It wouldn't be too much longer now.

He hadn't come across any sign of Sasuke's passage, but had no doubt that the Sound ninja would be headed for the same striking landmark. It had been a shock seeing him again.For the past league or so, Naruto had gone over each sentence from their conversation. No matter how much he might wish it to be true, Sasuke was not there as a friend or ally. But, that didn't mean that he couldn't turn out to be of value in the long run.

What would happen if Sasuke somehow reached his personal goal, while Naruto was still struggling to save Hinata? Would his one time friend help him, if his own needs had been met, seeing that there was more at stake than one girl's like? Would he be too busy worrying about Orochimaru? Or, night he lash out, taking the opportunity to stick it to his old teammate.

Those were good questions. There were others, as well. If it got to a point where Hinata's safety was guaranteed, and his girlfriend would be able to escape on her own, should Naruto stay and fight along with Sasuke, knowing that any damage done to Akatsuki was in Konha's best interest? If Sasuke were in serious danger of dying, should Naruto rush in and rescue the other ninja, knowing that he would be unlikely to show any gratitude.

Yes, those were difficult things to consider. But, one thought trumped them all.

Should Naruto succeed beyond his wildest dreams, rescuing Hinata and dealing a mortal blow to Akatsuki, what should he do about Sasuke when he was done? Sasuke was listed as a missing ninja. For all extensive purposes, he was an enemy of the Leaf. And, were he recaptured by Orochimaru….

There was no dancing around the issue. There was something he had to come to terms with. The ultimate question:

_**Could he kill Sasuke?**_

Naruto stopped walking for a moment, wanting to massage a tight muscle. The increasing elevation was really beginning to test his endurance. Looking at the mountain in the distance, the young shinobi thought back over his past encounters. In the heat of battle, he had been capable of killing Haku. But, when his disenfranchised foe had begged for death, Naruto had been unable to act. His fights with Sasuke were not terribly different, in some regards. He could have killed Sasuke accidentally with ragengan, had Kakashi's intervention not lead to the destruction of that great hospital-top water receptacle instead. Likewise, the last attack he used at the Valley of the End could have ended Sasuke's life, even though it had been his intention to stop the other, not kill him. The first time, he had simply wanted to gain his friend's recognition. The second time, he had wanted to save the other ninja from himself. If there was a next time, things would be much different.

_**Could… he… kill… Sasuke?**_

Physically, he no doubt had the power to do so, even when the other warrior would be transformed and strengthened by that damn seal. It would _not _be easy to take down that freakish thing with wings, especially since Sasuke would have had more than two years of special tutelage under his own Legendary Sennin; but, with Kyuubi powers at his beck and call, there would at least be a fighting chance. If he didn't fall prey to the mangekyou sharing an. No, this wasn't about justsu and Blood Limit abilities. It was about his heart.

**_Could._** **_He._** **_Kill._** **_Sasuke._**

Three years of building resentment and anger might not be enough to push him to that extreme, not when he thought back to their last battle. Sasuke had seemed so eager to kill him. If it wasn't for the recuperative powers gifted to him by Kyubi's presence, Naruto would have died when his body had been pierced by the enhanced Chidori. But, when the Rasengan and Chidori collided, and the two fighters had put everything they had behind their attacks, it had been Naruto that was left helpless, and Sasuke who chose to walk away. A young boy with a kunai could have killed Naruto then.

Jiraiya's lessons wafted into his conscious thoughts again. Cowardice. Being too delicate in one's honor. Over solicitude.

**YOU FREE ME. I TEAR OUT HIS THROAT. EVERYBODY WINS.**

Kyuubi's comment actually helped. Naruto shook his head vehemently, wanting to clear his thoughts. This latest topic may not even be a realistic possibility. _Why worry himself sick over it?_ He would face whatever came his way. He would do what he could. The best that he could. As the moment allowed.

As Naruto stretched and began walking again, he passed the time by reciting the various statements which formed the creed of an ancient sect of warriors. They had been fighters of great skill, remarkable honor, and unmatched faithfulness.. They had been men of true valor, with no fear of death. They would enter any battle no matter the odds. Perhaps their words would aid him today.

"I have no parents: I make the heaven and earth my parents."

That statement fit him well enough. Heaven and Earth. He could certainly do worse than that for family.

"I have no home: I make awareness my home."

He may indeed have no home when this was done, should he live. But, his actions today would be in honor of the home he once had.

"I have no life or death: I make the tides of breathing my life and death."

He would do what he could while he could, unconcerned about his beginning or his end. How many people would miss him when he was gone?

"I have no divine power: I make honesty my divine power."

Naruto had told Hinata that he wouldn't give up. He hadn't meant this mission in particular; but, he had given her his word, nonetheless. That took precedent over everything else.

"I have no means: I make understanding my means."

Well, that damn Ero-Sennin was the one who made certain that his apprentice was never a man of means! But, he had gifted Naruto with some semblance of understanding in return.

"I have no magic secrets: I make character my magic secret."

That's right. His character had served him well in the past. Perhaps it would serve him well again today.

**I HAVEN'T EATEN IN SIXTEEN YEARS. EVEN SO, THAT NONSENSE MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT**

Naruto scowled. Well, if his reciting the words of the _Warrior's Creed _annoyed Kyuubi, that was one more reason to keep on going!

"I have no body: I make endurance my body."

He would need that today. He had already come very far vest quickly. Before too long, he would no doubt be using every bit of chakra his body could channel safely.

"I have no eyes: I make the flash of lightning my eyes."

That one sounded cool. But, the thought of lightning had him thinking about Chidori again. He remembered Kakashi using it against Zabuzan, killing Haku by mistake. He remembered his mentor teaching the jutsu to Sasuke, not him. He remembered Sasuke using it. No, he didn't want to think about lightning.

Feeling the moist caress of the wind against his cheeks, Naruto looked up at the gathering clouds. He may see lightning just the same. The elements might soon follow their own inexorable course, unconcerned by the petty squabbles of mere men.

"I have no ears: I make sensibility my ears."

Sensible. Showing the ability to reason. Governed by good judgment or common sense.

Shit! _Next…._

"I have no limbs: I make promptness my limbs."

No problem there. He would be on time. No one and nothing to delay him in his chosen duty. He only hoped that his actions would be prompt enough to save Hinata.

"I have no strategy: I make 'unshadowed by thought' my strategy."

Yeh. There would be no time to get bogged down in too much though. He had done more than enough thinking today as it was.

"I have no designs: I make "seizing opportunity by the forelock" my strategy."

Bingo. Now, _that_ was his kind of strategy. He was more than willing to seize opportunity by any body part it provided! His thoughts wandered to Hinata again. Ooops! There was no time for thinking about _that_ kind of thing.

"I have no miracles: I make right action my miracle."

That was open to debate today. Tsunade, Jiraiya, the elders, his friends… they may all see things differently than he did. But, he was doing what he felt had to be done. A miracle wouldn't hurt, though.

**IT'S A MIRACLE YOU GET YOUR BOOTS ON THE RIGHT FEET**

Naruto blushed. He had actually taken a moment to look down at his boots. At least they were on the correct feet.

**THIS TIME**

"I have no principles: I make adaptability to all circumstances my principles."

That would be put to the test soon enough. Just how adaptable he proved to be might mean the difference between victory and defeat, if victory was even possible.

"I have no tactics: I make emptiness and fullness my tactics."

Right! Tell that to Jiraiya! There was no need to lecture him on all that stuff. 'Emptiness' and 'fullness' had Naruto taking note of his hunger again. He reached into his pouch, broke off a piece of travel bread, then began to chew absentmindedly as he mumbled his words.

"I have no talents: I make ready wit my talent."

Hmmmm. I would be better if he never mentioned _that one _to his sensei. It was a matter of definition. Did being witty count?

**NO**

Naruto cursed.

"I have no friends: I make my mind my friend."

He swallowed hard a moment. His thoughts flashed back to the time when he indeed had no friends. It was painful to remember the time that he spent as a youth, hated by almost everyone. There had been no one to turn to. No one had cared. Nothing had really gone well until he became a member of Team Seven. Sakura and Sasuke were the first people he came to consider friends after Iruka. Well, Iruka _and_ the old guy who spooned out the noodles!

It was hard to think about having no friends. Especially if his actions today would send him back to square one. It was also difficult to think about his duty, if it meant that he had to kill Sasuke. The dark-haired ninja had been one of his earliest companions, even though it had not been by either of their choice. They had trained together. The two of them, Sakura, and Kakashi, had been through so much together, in a relatively short period of time.

Naruto jerked to a halt. He tensed his muscles. His vision clouded over for a moment.

Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura had been amongst the first people he had considered friends. Them, and Kakashi. He could count Konohamaru in there, too. But, they had not been the first people to see any value in the town pariah. Someone else had been quietly watching. Another person had seen value in Naruto long before anyone else did. Including himself. Hinata.

Yes. Sakura had rejected Naruto's feelings. Sasuke had turned against him. Iruka and Kakashi had offered him encouragement, but it had taken them a while to see his worth. Even the Third had been surprised by his later successes. Not Hinata.

One lone girl, someone with enough problems of her own, had seen his true strength. While Naruto had been busy making a fool of himself for attention's sake, Hinata had admired his perseverance and never-ending drive. If he had to choose between her and Sasuke, the choice would be simple. If killing Sasuke would somehow make Hinata safe, then that Uchiha clown would be a dead man. Likewise, if keeping Sasuke alive somehow helped Hinata, he would do what was necessary and face the consequences later.

Yes, he would make his mind his friend today. Sasuke might never be a friend again.

Hinata was more than a friend. She was his girl, regardless of whatever her father had said. If he had never realized that before, he did so now.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH. SHE'S A FEMALE WHO NOTICED YOU. GET OVER IT**

Naruto stopped in mid curse. He smiled. Kyubi sure seemed to harp on that a lot. It was only natural that the great beast would want Naruto to forget about Hinata, if this rescue attempt threatened its very existence. Was there something more as well?

"So, fur ball, I take it that _you _never had lady problems before…."

There was a sudden feeling of blankness. Ha! Bulls-eye!

"Hmmm…."

Still no sense of Nine Tails at all.

"No one ever noticed your worthless carcass…."

**MANY DID, WHILE THEY EXISTED ON THIS PLANE**

Naruto coughed. Some of the images that Kyuubi projected were rather graphic, even for a giant fox-like animal. Bleh!

"Oh. I see. Not the one you _wanted_…."

There was one particular image with a name attached. The Lady. The only fox youma with ten tails. The most enlightened of them all. Naruto grinned. He had a golden opportunity to pay back hat damn fox demon for all the snide comments it had ever made. But, he bit his tongue instead. Thinking about Hinata, the danger she was in, and the fact that they may never be together again, Naruto couldn't bring himself to benefit from _anyone's_ misfortune with females. Not even the demon sealed away in his belly.

"I have no enemies: I make carelessness my enemy."

That made sense in one fashion. He couldn't have enemies that would cause him to lose control through hatred and anger. No. He had opponents that he must defeat. The distinction was a subtle but crucial one. He could not affords to let his feelings distract him or make him incautious.

Hell. Who was he kidding. They were his enemies! And he hated them. He could have enemiesand be still focused.

"I have no armor: I make benevolence and righteousness my armor."

Yes to the second, no to the first. He was thinking about enemies again. Naruto knew that he saying actually had to do with benevolence towards one's fellow man in general. Well then, he would be considered exceptionally benevolent if he wiped Akatsuki off the face of the earth! _That would do a shit load of good for his fellow man._

He actually laughed. What was wrong with positive thinking? It was his Ninja Way!

"I have no castle: I make immovable-mind my castle."

Right! He would be strong. An immovable will. An indestructible force of nature. The poor Nine. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"I have no sword: I make absence of self my sword."

That was where he had Sasuke and all others like him beat. He could put others first. Routinely. With no doubts, and no regrets. Time and time again. Was he selfish, choosing Hinata over Konoha and the Leaf? _Maybe._ But, he had no doubt, and he had no regrets. Konoha… the Leaf… his friends, peers, and superiors… they could all survive without him. Hinata would not be not lucky.

The creed done, Naruto picked up his pace. At some point, he might take to the wing again, or select some other animal form that might let him sneak past the lesser Akastuki members without being detected. He stopped. Something was teasing him at the fringe of his senses. There were people approaching.

Naruto ran quickly for cover, looking for some niche or hidey hole in the great water-carved walls of the dry ravine. Wedging himself in between two oddly shaped boulders, he watched carefully for any sign of movement. In time, a group of three individuals walked out from one crevice, standing at the confluence of many old river channels. Naruto recognized them immediately.

The one in the lead, a young woman with a high hairdo and a large fan on her back, was Temari. The one who was laughing, a young man with an odd outfit, face markings, and a huge wrapped form on his back, was her brother Kankurou. The final member of the group, a stiff looking boy with eerie eyes and a huge gourd set between his shoulders, was, of course, Gaara.

What were they doing here?

Naruto fought the impulse to slap his forehead. He had meant to slip away unseen, and had done do for the most part. So, what happens? First, he runs across Sasuke in one misbegotten stretch of woods. Now, in the middle of nowhere, he stumbles upon those three! Could they be headed for the same place he was?

How could Jiraiya and Tsunade have gotten communications out that fast? Naruto needed answers. If his friends were part of an advanced squad moving against Akatsuki, he could be screwed big time. The members of that organization might see fit to snuff out Hinata as soon as they caught wind of things, even though he had not called the siblings in! But, they might simply be passing through this area by coincidence. This particular geographical oddity could be used during a journey from Sunagakure to Konoha.

He stepped out from between the rocks, dislodging a stream of gravel as he brushed pat. Coughing, he shook sand and dirt out of his robe and off of his hair. His movement caught the other's attention.

While it was Temari who moved to the front, Kanakurou spoke up first.

"Hey, are you here to meet us? We don't need babysitters you know!"The Sand ninja raised his fist in greeting. He had grown fond of Naruto after the Leaf ninja had helped his brother make great strides as a human being.

Naruto raised his hand in answer. Simultaneously, he created a large scale illusion around the four of them. Even the most skilled observer would think that the ravine was devoid of life. Temari stepped out to meet her Leaf counterpart.

**SNIFF HER BUTT. SHE MIGHT DO. BETTER THAN THAT SCRAWNY WHITE-EYED ONE**

Kyuubi's comment had Naruto coughing, his eyes widening..

The girl put a hand to her cheek. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She smiled.

"No… your face is as fine as always…." Naruto flinched. He could have chosen better words.

"Whoa. Looks like Sis has hooked another one. Shadow Boy's not going to be too happy!" Kankurou slapped Naruto hard on the back, causing a huge cloud of dust to fly out. It was his turn to cough.

Naruto shook his head.

"The monster inside of him must have said something. " Gaara nodded to Naruto, who nodded back. "They are trouble that way. At least mine is usually asleep."

"_Tell me about it!"_ Naruto smiled. He held his breath a moment. This wasn't the time for casual socializing.

**INSECT**

"No, tell _us_ about it. What did your monster say?" Kankurou was the most easy going of the trio. He had been very serious once, and still was most of the time, but every once in a while he discovered an avid thirst for mischief.

Naruto blushed.

"_Well?"_ Temari had her hands on her hips. She cocked her head.

**GO AHEAD. SHOW HER. THEN KICK DIRT IN THE FACE OF THE OTHERS**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head again. "If I told you, one of you might try to kill me. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for that now. Maybe later."

"You are not here to meet us. You are surprised to see us here." Gaara was and always would be rather matter of fact. He was not one to waste words or time.

"Something's wrong." Temari predicted correctly, seeing the look in Naruto's eyes. "Something's _very_ wrong."

Naruto nodded. Taking out the note, he handed it to the young woman. Her eyes narrowed, then widened. Her mouth fell open. Then she frowned and set her jaw. "It's a trap."

"Yes," Naruto said, taking back the note. He handed it to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes hardened. For a moment, he looked like the Gaara of old. Kankurou swallowed hard, wondering what was going on. Temari clenched her fists.

"This is wrong." Gaara said. "She is the girl who fought the other Hyuuga at the exams. She has become one of your important ones. You are going on your own."

"If I don't…." Naruto didn't need to finish the thought.

Gaara held the note out to his brother. "Shit. Akatsuki. We've heard about them." Kankurou walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Word was that they are after someone with a monster."

"Yes, Shukakau is the One Tail," Temari turned troubled eyes on Gaara. "Two Tails is Nekomata, a youma in the form of cat. Three Tails is Isonade, a youma which looks like a giant fish. Four Tails is Sokou, a youma which looks like a reptile, a mixed creature of rooster and a snake within one body. Five Tails is Houkou, a youma which looks like a dog. It lives in an ancient tree, and its five tails possess the five elemental powers, fire, water, lightning, earth, wind. Six Tails is Raijuu, a youma in the form of weasel. Seven Tails is Kaku, a youma in the form of badger. Eight Tails is Hachimata, a snake youma, with its power rivaling that of the Nine tails, which Gaara says you know." She stared at Naruto, as if wondering about the truth of her sibling's claims.

"Were you suckered here somehow, then?" Naruto asked Gaara. "Or did they just think that I would be easy." Naruto looked ready to spit.

"We were sent on a mission to the leaf," Gaara said. "We had no knowledge of this recent occurrence."

"Right!" Temari frowned. "I don't like the idea of being here, if they are after those who bear the youma. We should leave this place. "You should come with us."

Naruto shook his head.

"No." Gaara said.

Temari and Kankurou turned to look at him, a look of concern in their eyes. They knew that voice. "He's our friend, Gaara. He's welcome," Kankurou misinterpreted his brother's objection.

"He will _not_ go back." Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes. "He will not abandon one that he cares about. We learned that before."

"But, if he goes against orders…." Temari looked concerned. She and her brothers had been used in the past to track down missing ninjas.

"He will probably end up dead!" Kankurou swore under his breath, kicking hard at a small stone. "I doubt that anyone will bother to declare the corpse to be a criminal!"

Naruto gave the other three shinobi a brief run down of what he had taken from Jiraiya's mind. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Suddenly he twitched. "The Demiurge. Shukaku awoke at that name. He says that he has no desire to come out and play."

"_Play?" _Despite the situation, Naruto was curious. He wondered just what kind of relationship Gaara had with Shukaku.

"Things have changed some over the past years," Temari answered for her brother. "The sand spirit no longer consumes our brother's identity and being while he sleeps. Getting a good night sleep has done wonders for someone's personality…."

Gaara frowned, but didn't say anything.

"But, it came as part of a trade." Kankurou shook his head, clearly unhappy with the terms of that deal. "The damn thing gets to come out a lot more often. That's bad enough when there is a mission that requires it. But, in the quieter times…." He shivered ever so slightly.

**GOOD ARRANGEMENT. WE SHOULD TRY THAT**

'Dream on, furball. Shukaku probably doesn't go around sniffing everyone's ass.'

"I will help," Gaara said.

"Huh?" But…." Kankurou swallowed hard, seeing his brother's posture. The two of them got along very well these days, but there were still times that he felt uncomfortable around Gaara.

"No. You will _not!" _Temari turned to face her brother. "We have very specific orders. They are expecting us in Konoha. There is a joint mission, as you well know." Now that Gaara had become much less of a personal threat, Temari didn't hold back from speaking her mind.

"Think." Gaara said, as if that was all he felt like saying. Glaring at his sister, he forced himself to continue. "Our superiors know nothing of this situation. It was discovered after we had already set out." That should be enough.

"That doesn't change the command they gave us…." Kankurou shook his head.

"Are you trying to say that Konoha is likely to act on this, and that we would have been assigned to help?" Temari could see the reasoning behind Gaara's thoughts. He might very well be right. But, as it stood…

Gaara merely stared. He had said his piece.

"Thank you," Naruto said. He was nearly overcome by emotion. "But, I can't allow that. At least not until I openly start acting against Akatsuki's will. After _that_, I would be glad to have whatever help I could!"

"Yes," Gaara answered, nodding his head. "I will wait then. "You will provide some kind of sign."

"Just watch the mountain. When things start exploding or falling off…." Naruto smiled. "I'm in a bad mood today."

"Hey. Just a minute, Gaara. Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? _I'm_ the one leading our squad. That means that _I_ am the one who makes any changes in plans." Temari flexed one arm. "The last think anyone wants is Akatsuki to get what they are after." Naruto interrupted, explaining his intention to die before being taken captive. "That's all well and good if you still have the will to act. But, if any youma will do, it makes no sense for my brother to be here! Especially since he is destined to be the new Kage."

"I'll stay too." Kankurou stuck out his chin. The things that he had heard about Akatsuki truly troubled him. "It's simpler to kill rats when they congregate, all at once, rather than to try and root them out one at a time from every conceivable nook and cranny."

"**What!" **Temari's voice went up a couple of octaves. She was quickly losing control of the situation.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "But, if it gets you in trouble…."

Kankurou just smiled.

Temari threw her hands up. "Men!" She stomped her foot. "I have one in Konoha who can't be bothered to do anything that he doesn't want to. And now you two are giving me grief? I can't believe this!"

Kankurou chuckled.

"You will be staying as well, won't you?" Gaara shocked Naruto by actually grinning. That was new!

"Yes. But when we get back, I'll be sure to have a word with you know who. Maybe she can succeed where I've failed." Temari had a wicked look in her eyes.

Gaara surprised Naruto again by blushing.

Kankurou looked over at Naruto and made the hand gesture for 'girl friend.' Naruto smiled. He couldn't help but be happy for Gaara, given the kind of person he once was, and seeing all of the hardships he had been forced to endure. But, his smile soon faded.

He thought about Hinata.

"Alright….." Temari sounded as if she had agreed to sit in a chair and have half of her teeth pulled. "If the four of us survive, I guess we can start our _own_ country." She looked Naruto up and down. "I guess that means I would get stuck with you. Some days, it isn't worth getting out of bed."

"Well, if you don't want to get out of bed, that's a _good_ thing, right?" Kankurou dodged Temari's kick. "Welcome to the family." He held his hand out to Naruto, wincing when his sister slapped it down. Temari looked frightful. It was hard to tell if she was playing around.

**SKIP THE SNIFFING. FURTHER YOUR PATHETIC SPECIES. JUMP HER BONES**

Naruto almost collapsed. His tongue wouldn't move. He closed his eyes.

It was bad enough, some of the things that the fox demon said. The colloquialism and familiarity was amusing at times. But, 'jump her bones'…

**WE USED THAT WORDING BEFORE HUMANS DID**

'Bullshit!'

"You should be more serious in these situations. You are the leader. You have an example to set." Gaara's voice was very flat and serious. "But if you make jokes, do not expect our brother to remain silent."

"I should get going," Naruto said.. "Before I do, there is one more thing to tell you." Naruto gave everyone a synopsis of his meeting with Sasuke.

"Damn. He could get in the way." Kankurou looked dyspeptic. "Too bad one of you pansies didn't stop him before."

"As long as he presents a problem to our common foe, I shall not interfere." Gaara's voice was frigid. He thought back to his own battle with the Uchiha boy. "But, if he endangers my sister or brother, I shall destroy him."

Naruto nodded. That would make his life easier, in a way. If Sasuke needed to be killed, and someone else did it, he would have far fewer issues to work through.

"Not if I get him first," Temari said, steel in her voice. _"Traitor." _She hated Orochimaru, for what he had done to her family and her village. If Uchiha Sasuke had gone over to that man's side, he was cut from the same cloth as far as she was concerned.

"Yeh. Death to traitors." Kankurou started to laugh. He stopped, seeing the guilty look on Naruto's face. Puzzled for a moment, he grunted when he thought things through. "Death to _evil_ traitors…."

"Can you stop him if need be?" Gaara cut to the heart of the matter.

"For me…I'm still not sure…." Naruto straightened his shoulders. "For Konoha… probably……" He set his jaw. "For Hinata… definitely……"

Temari nodded, a soft look decorating her beautiful features for a moment.

"You're the man!" Kankurou gave Naruto a thumb up.

**THAT STRANGELY DRESSED HUMAN NEEDS TO HAVE HIS VISION CHECKED**

Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment, and then nodded. "We will wait until your signal." He turned to his siblings. "Step close." When the three Sand ninjas were standing in close proximity to one another, a great wall of sand formed around them making it seem as if they were merely a part of the chasm wall. A small eye came into being, far above the sand fortress.

Naruto swallowed hard. That thing still gave him the creeps.

Turning to face Mount Monado, he took a deep breath.

There was no turning back now.


	17. seventeen

**Drip**

The room was silent, except for the sound of her breath and the occasional drip of water.

**Drip**

Time passed slowly, or so it seemed. How long had she been here? Where _was_ here?

**Drip**

The cold damp air had no motion. The smell of sulphur mixed with that of the stale musty atmosphere. There was another odor too, one that filled her with shame and embarrassment. There were no pots, buckets, or recesses in her dark cramped cell. When nature called, she had no choice but to answer.

**Drip** **_drip_**

Reaching her hands out again, Hinata rubbed them along the chill and rough metal bars. Trapped. Trapped like a bird in a cage. She pushed herself away, and then tripped, stumbling backward. The stone of the natural cave around her was brittle, crumbling at her touch. But, the brick, mortar, and rocks of her man-made cell wall were firm, hard, unyielding. The pile of sticklike objects in one corner was accompanied by something dry and leathery. There was also something that felt a great deal like hair.

**Drip.**

The droplet of water ran down her face, following a course her tears once blazed. The taste was strong, with the tang of some unidentifiable mineral. At least she was unharmed, physically. She was worried and afraid, but not in pain.

_**Drip**_

She wished for even the smallest spark, the most miniscule bit of light. The utter darkness weighed upon her spirit. It was worse than just an absence of light. Somehow, it felt as if she could hear, smell, taste, and touch the darkness.

**Drip**

Hinata's stomach grumbled. Her throat felt parched. She had not eaten anything for more than a day, and that had been a small bowl of rice grabbed on the run. Nor had she had anything to drink, with the exception of the small trickle of odious liquid that ran down the rear of her unseen enclosure, in ceaseless obedience to gravity.

**Drip**

The silence pushed in upon her senses. Every so often she called out, just to hear the echo. Afraid that she might drive herself to madness, she quietly talked to herself, feeling the need for a human voice. No one had spoken a word to her. Not during her abduction. Not during the blindfolded journey. Not when she had been dragged down into the bowels of the earth. Not after she had been thrown in her small space.

**Drip**

"I wonder if I'm here for the reason that Jiraiya spoke of. I was afraid when I heard those words. But, because I was with Naruto, I did not let it worry me. When I could not see him any more, I pushed such thoughts from my mind. Should I have been more careful? Was there anything I could have done?" Hinata swallowed hard. She knew that she was in danger. That was bad enough. But, if she was being used as bait, that meant that Naruto would be in danger, too.

**Drip drip**

"Will Naruto come for me? I know that he would want to... and I... I want to see him again. There is something I wanted to tell him." Hinata's hand slid across the rocks beneath her. She bumped up against something, setting it to rocking. Running her fingers over it, she gasped. It was a human skull. Those other mysterious objects were all that remained of some other poor captive. "N-N-Naruto-kun…."

**_Drip_**.

The frightened girl wanted to bring her hand to her mouth. She dare not do so after touching what she did. "If Naruto tries to rescue me, they will capture him too, and they will do terrible things to him" She hung her head. If her boyfriend came, what would happen to her if he were captured? And, if he never comes, what then?" Something scurried quickly across the ground near her leg. She squeaked in surprise. The small intruder… a rat... did the same, and then left through some small space, accompanied by the sound of falling pebbles.

**_Drip_ drip**

Naruto might not be able to come. Who knows what his master might do to keep him from danger? Would he even want to come, after the things that her father had said and done? How could the Hokage or the other Legendary Sannin allow that group of criminals a chance to gain the thing they desired? What would _she _do, if the situation was reversed? As much as she had made Naruto a part of her life, even before he truly realized that she existed, could she walk into a certain trap, intent on rescuing the boy she loved? She wasn't certain. And while she admitted to herself that she loved Naruto, she had no assurances that he felt the same way. How could he? They had only been dating for a short while. Before that, she had been someone he had respected, a girl who strove to better herself despite the obstacles that Fate put in her way.

What good would it do him to care about her? How could he feel anything but sadness and pain, if the two of them would never be allowed to see one another again? Hinata clenched her fists tightly. She smacked one hard against an unseen metal bar, bruising her flesh and tearing free a shallow flap of skin. She could feel her hand tingle, and recognized the sensation of blood welling in her wound. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She had tried to grow stronger, and managed to do so. She kept her hopes up, and when she had gathered enough courage, sought Naruto out. With luck and perseverance, she won the chance to earn his affections. But, when things were looking up, her father stepped in, ripping her world up into little pieces. Her missions after that had gone poorly, and she had exposed herself and her team mates to unnecessary peril. She had become cold and inconsolable. And she had ended up here.

**Drip drip**

"Why?" She took a small roll of bandages out of her coat pocket and tended to her injury. "Why did this have to happen? _Why,_ father?" Her thoughts went back to her ceremony. It had been a momentous day. Foolishly, she had hoped that her family would accept Naruto. Neji did. Why shouldn't the others? Happy to be part of her father's world again, she had worked hard to learn the nuances of the Tea Ceremony. Head held high, she had recited the ritual words in front of the Hokage, a small feeling of pride buoying her in a way she had never felt before. Filled with a heady mix of fear and surety, she had stepped out in her kimono for the world to see. For Naruto to see.

"_You, of all people, are not welcome here on this day!" Hiashi pointed to Naruto. "Leave immediately." The guards shouted instructions to the crowd. Startled guests began moving away from Naruto, clearing an avenue for the proscribed exit. Neji stood by Naruto's side._

Her world had shattered like a fragile pane of glass with those words. The pieces were still there, and a skilled craftsman could have taken them and put things back together.

"_**Now, daughter!" **Her father had turned to look at her. "**Right now! **Do not dare shame me and the clan in this manner. You do not know what is at hand here. I have no obligation to explain it to you now."_

The pieces had broken into smaller fragments, scattering across the floor of her heart like sharp grains of sand. Her pleas had gone ignored.

"_If you take one step off of the estate, do not bother coming back." Her father's words to her caused the crowd to go dead quiet. She froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her father had disowned her once. Was he ready to do so again? Had her hopes all been for naught? "Furthermore, you are henceforth forbidden to associate with that young man. Heed my words. That decision is final!_

The pieces of her life had been at risk of blowing away forever, caught in a gust of injustice and bad fortune. A tear ran down her face, invisible in the darkness. That first time, her initial reaction had been shock and disbelief. Now, it was pain and loss. What had she ever done to deserve any of this? Why was it wrong to be shy and quiet, while everyone else competed to see who could speak the loudest and longest? For what reason was she denied the things that so many other girls foolishly took for granted?

**Drip**

There was the faintest of noises, so far away that Hinata wondered if she was imagining things. Was it just wishful thinking? There was no sign of fighting or a struggle. It couldn't be a rescue, could it?

"_Why? Why are you doing this to your daughter? You cast her out once before, just because she wasn't as talented as you had hoped." Naruto looked at her. He then switched his gaze over to her cousin. "Neji was treated poorly enough, despite the sacrifice your twin brother made for you." He glared at her father. "But, why do something worse to your own daughter?" Naruto's robes began to flutter slightly. There was no breeze. "Old Lady Tsunade, you know my dream. You valued it once, because it echoed those you heard before. I thought that the Hokage was supposed to protect the peoples' dreams. Hinata has a dream." _

Her heart fluttered like a small caged bird as she spoke those words to herself quietly. If she hadn't come to love Naruto before, those words would have pushed her past the brink. He had stood up for her in front of her father. In front of her clan. In front of everybody. But, that had only angered her father more. He went on to say things that he shouldn't have.

"_Yondaime died to save us all. He was a great man, one we all loved. He gave his life to seal the monster in that baby, but not before my father... mother... and older sister died fighting that beast!" Her father clenched his fists. "**You are that monster!" **Her father's shout stunned the crowd. **"You are Kyuubi!"** She couldn't grasp what he had meant at first. But, Naruto's look showed that her father spoke the truth. **"They never should have let you live!"**_

**Drip**

Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed demon that had caused Konoha such grievous harm. The Hyuuga clan's greatest tormentor. The scourge of so many lives she never had the chance to know. Her Grandmother and Grandfather. Her aunt. That terrible beast had also cost the village one of its greatest ninja's... the Fourth... a man whose leadership would have brought about great prosperity and peace. Naruto was that beast.

"No. The beast is in him. He was just a baby. He didn't do anything wrong." Hinata felt tears streaming down her face. Thinking what Naruto's early life must have been like had her clutching her arms tightly around her knees as she rocked back and forth. "He always tried to win everyone's attention, even though they hated him. He fought to save the village."

He was a good person. Someone else might have turned evil, after suffering the way that Naruto had. A different boy might have tried to use that demon to his own selfish advantage. Not him. He just fought to get stronger.

**Drip drip**

While her first reaction to the truth had been one of disbelief and fear, Hinata had not been willing to give up on Naruto. Not during the ceremony, and not after.

"_Naruto-kun... I love you..."_

She had called that out, not caring who heard her. But, there had been no reaction from the one that she cared so deeply for. He had been running. No doubt he never heard.

"He would never give up. So, I didn't."

Hinata had tried to sneak notes to Naruto, but her father's guards had been adept at blocking her subterfuge. Not wanting to get her friends in trouble, she refused to drag them into her schemes. She had opened her heart to Kurenai-sensei. She had told her to have faith. Determination and a strong heart had changed her life once before. Who could say that it wouldn't do so again?

**_Drip_**

The feeling of desolation threatening to suffocate her will, Hinata grabbed the bars and pulled with all of her strength. She might as well have tried to jump up and catch the moon in her hood. She wasn't strong enough to bend iron or fracture stone. None of the jutsus that she knew could have any positive effect. She considered transforming into something small like a fly. But, in a place like that, there might be something larger laying in wait, like a spider or bats. Besides, darkness was darkness, no matter what form she took on. Even if she were to tranform into a bat, she had no idea which way to go.

"I may have to try it anyway."

She doubted that anyone would simply let her go. If they were going to use her as bait for Naruto, maybe it would be best that they could never show her to him. Were she destined to die anyway, what difference did it make if she died or became lost forever?

**Drip**

Hinata though back to her abduction. She had wondered what was going on, when a large number of family guards had rushed past her and out into the courtyard. The sounds of a quick but vicious battle could be heard, as sentries and fighters shouted warnings to the Main family and to their fellow retainers.

"Could it be Naruto?" She had asked herself. "Has he come to take me away?"

It was not him. Before the blinding cloud of smoke enveloped her, Hinata had fought a brief but valiant skirmish of her own, using the Gentle Fist to the utmost of her ability. It was useless. The man she faced was not ordinary shinobi. Even kaiten proved ineffective. Before she knew it, her world had gone dark.

It was still dark. Sitting alone in silence, Hinata knew that the men must have been sent by Akatsuki. It may well be that one or more of the Nine had taken part in the raid, seeing how swiftly the confrontation had turned to their advantage. It would take a lot, merely to surprise the Hyuuga clan, especially since her father left everyone at alert, fearing that a certain young ninja might seek to spirit his daughter away. It would take even more to defeat the clan warriors, strong in their home environment.

Regardless of the particulars, she had been kidnapped. She wondered what her father would be feeling.

_**Drip drip**_

"What would Naruto do, if he was trapped in here?" Hinata stretched her legs, wanting to fend off a cramp that kept threatening to grab hold. "Might he find some way to break out? Could he escape?"

Yes. Naruto would find a way, if he was left guarded in the same fashion. Because of the power at his command, he not be left alone in such a simple situation. The enemy was exceedingly clever, and was probably very well prepared. Akatsuki would have the necessary restraints to hold Naruto.

"Don't come, Naruto-kun. Please, don't come." Hinata coughed, the cold tickling her throat. "Save yourself." The next words she spoke were near inaudible. "I love you."

**Drip.**

The noise was growing louder. The faintest bit of light could be seen, if she stood at just the right angle. There would be something more than a drip to listen to, at least for a short while. But, was that a good thing? Was someone coming to question her? Torture her? Take advantage of her? Hinata shuddered. There were worse things than being alone in the dark.

Someone gasped in pain. The sound of a body stumbling against the passageway walls echoed in her direction. A jangling chain rattled, and she heard the faint swishing noise of a moving torch. The light grew brighter and brighter. It wasn't much, but she found that she had to shield her eyes. Pressing her face against the bars, she wanted to see what was going on.

A brutish man in scale armor pulled an elderly man along by his beard, paying no heed when the prisoner cried out, stumbled, or fell. At one point, the man was dragged across the ground, before a handful of hairs tore away from his chin. No words were spoken. No explanations were given. The jingling of keys preceded the sound of a rusted cell door opening. In the brief time she had light, she was able to make out the appearance of her fellow unfortunate. His robe lay in filthy tatters. His hair was matted against his bruised and swollen head. There were no shoes on his feet, and no coat wrapped around his torn garments. His eyes looked sunken, and his hands trembled continuously.

Hinata was also able to get a look at parts of her room, wishing perhaps that she hadn't. There was more than one petrified corpse in her oddly shaped alcove. She had no desire to examine the dead, lacking curiosity about who they might have been.

When the other cell door slammed shut, the keys sounded again, and the jailor headed back the way he came. The light gradually faded, leaving total darkness in its wake.

**Drip**

The silence stretched on. Hinata could hear labored breathing and an occasional moan. She blushed when she heard the man relieving himself. She wanted to talk to someone. Perhaps the man would know what was going on.

"Sir?" There was no answer. But, the moaning stopped. "Excuse me…Sir…." A faint scrabbling noise was heard, and then an inrush of breath. It sounded as if the man were moving slowly towards the front of his cell. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hoarse breathing was followed by a series of coughs. "I was kidnapped and brought here against my will. No one has told me anything."

There was more coughing. The man spoke. "I know why you are here (Cough cough). That I do." The sound of wheezing followed. "Poor child." Hinata waited for more. It was long in coming. "We are here for different reasons (cough). But, we are here for the same general purpose (cough cough cough)." Hinata pressed against her bars, wanting to hear more. The man sounded like he knew what was going on. "Poor girl. Poor old man. Poor world."

"Sir, may I ask who you are and why you are here?" Hianata asked.

"Yes, you may ask." The man laughed a sickly laugh, coughing a few more times as a result. Hinata waited, biting her lip. There was no reply at first. The man's breathing was ragged. He began to moan again. Eventually, he spoke again. "My name is not important. Few will remember me when (cough) I'm (cough) gone. That is the price of being a recluse and expert in esoteric matters." The man took a deep breath, and then spoke louder and stronger. "I chose the wrong subject to learn about. The truth is a frightening thing."

Hinata sat down again. The lack of food and water left her somewhat dizzy.

"Some truths should be buried away for good, never (cough) to see the light of (cough cough) day." There was a horrendous noise, as the man worked his throat. A hacking noise was repeated again and again, along with an awful rattling in the elderly man's lungs. "There are things more dangerous than the truth and true facts. Half truths. Fragments of facts. They can lead to mistakes. They can prompt men to take risks that should never be taken."

"Sir?" Hinata wondered where this was all going. She was concerned that the man might be crazy, or at least not in his right mind.

"I worked so hard. I thought I was so very clever. I dug up facts that had been long forgotten. I sought clues that no one remembered how or why to seek. I traveled to places I didn't belong (cough) and opened things best left shut (cough cough cough). There was a spitting sound. "I pieced together more than others had done before me. For that I was tracked down... trussed up... and taken away."

"What does that have to be with me, Sir."Hinata tensed up.

"You?" the man sighed. "You are here because of the boy. They are after the boy because of the demon. That demon is the reason. But, not for the reason that most people would suspect." The man chuckled for a few moments. "Even a majority of the new converts to this over-zealous cause don't know the true reason. Poor misguided fools. They will stand by and cheer, not realizing they are applauding the destruction of the world as we know it."

"They do not want to use the Nine Tail's power?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"No," The man spat again. "Not at all. They have no need for that power. They are playing around with something far more dangerous. Those stupid pathetic idiots! I tried to tell them, but they will not listen. Like I said, a little knowledge (cough) is a treacherous thing!"

Hinata sat quietly. She began to feel very uncomfortable. Her legs were shaking. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up.

"I should start from the beginning, keeping things as simple as possible. Where to begin? Let me see. Throughout history, men have tried to place labels on things, trying to make sense out of things they couldn't understand. They wanted answers. It didn't matter if those answers might not be right, as long as they had answers. They needed to explain the weather... the night... the coming of the morning light... life... existence after death... e_verything_."

"OK…" Hinata felt like some kind of response was necessary when the man stopped.

"Different names were given to the same inanimate objects. Assorted names were given to the same animals. Not surprising, various names were given to the same beings. There were things that were not gods, but were called gods or heralded as deities. There were entities that knew nothing of man's existence, but were worshipped fanatically by men." The man wheezed horribly again, and then coughed hard to clear his throat. "I need to skip ahead some. Are you following me?"

"Yes, Sir." Hinata still didn't know what the man was trying to get at. She would need to be patrient and bide her time. It made no sense to ask any more questions at the moment.

"In the various planes and realms, there are beings whose attention should never be attracted. In the past, some tremendous entities have indeed taken note of mankind's existence. It is complicated and so very hard to explain." The man was silent a while, mumbling incoherently to himself. "I will start again. There are many different kinds of demons. There are things that are much like demons in some ways, but also greatly different in others. Sometimes, the distinction is merely academic. Few creatures of that sort have any reason to care about humans. They may see men as food. They may see them as toys to play with, or pests to exterminate. They may see them as something beneath their notice."

The man paused again. The subject matter had Hinata hugging herself tightly. As a young child she had heard countless stories about demons, spirits, and ghosts. She had found it hard to sleep at night.

"To some creatures, the people of this world are seen as an annoyance or an affront. Unlike the weaker demons, they cannot be summoned against their will. They cannot be controlled. I told those idiots that, and they assured me that they understood. But, they still think they can deal with such creatures. Do you see?"" The man sounded agitated now.

"No… not really…" Hinata didn't want to sound stupid or ignorant, but the man hadn't been as cohesive as she would have liked.

'What about Naruto-kun and Nine Tails?'

"I know too much. I guess I take too much for granted." The old scholar coughed again. "let me try another way. More cults and religions have grown up around imagined or mythical beings than have arisen in connection with entities that actually exist. The advocates of those false religions have created endless stories and legends. They cite prophecies of their own making. They gather like-minded followers, establishing their ideas of truth through sheer numbers. Each subsequent story becomes more and more convincing. Eventually, the adherents swear that the truths can be traced back to the creatures themselves, or to their trusted servants."

"I see." Hinata wondered if Akatsuki had done such a thing, or were adherents to some ancient religion.

"The Brotherhood of Light has sought out every prophecy related scroll that they could get their hands on, long before I was even born. The criminals who call themselves Akatsuki have done the same, obtaining documents that they kept hidden from the remainder of the larger organization. The scrolls that they obtained are ancient, from before recorded history. They see that age as proof of their validity. But, men long ago had the very same flaws that men have today. The prophecy that the Nine are so enthralled with is one of the few that is based on creatures that actually exist. However, the beings are nothing like their manuscripts suggest." The man was wracked by coughs again. He could be heard falling heavy to the ground. "Fools. I am the biggest fool of all. I gathered the facts that they incorrectly use to support their views. If only I had known beforehand, I would have destroyed my records, even though they were the work of a life time."

"Why Kyuubi, sir? Why do they want the demon?" Hinata asked. She heard the man struggle to his feet again.

"Be patient, young Hyuuga. I may be an old man, but I will get to that. First things first. There was on one plane of existence an entity called Monad. It may have been an exceptionally powerful demon, or a type of creature we have no name for. In some of the more recent myths, Monad has been called Amaterasu; but, those descriptions of the being are entirely shrouded in fiction." The man sniffled hard, coughed, and then spat. "In some fashion, that being… called by some Iota, Yod, Proarkh, Urizen, or Aiwn telos… came into existence. He created the Aeons. Most authorities believe that they were lesser demons. There were thirty Aeons, going by the name of Ennoea, Nous, Aletheis, Zoe, Henosis, Mixis..."

Hinata found herself nodding off to sleep. She pinched herself hard. She wouldn't be able to remember all thirty names if it would save her life.

"Monad himself served as one of the two initial Aeons, forming a pair with the next Aeon he created, Ennoea. Over time, that pair gave rise to other pairs, who went on to produce more pairs. The Aeons (cough cough) worked in male-female pairs called syzygies. They inhabited some place or thing referred to as the _Pleroma_ or The Region of Light (cough cough cough).

Hinata bit her lip. Aeons. Pleroma. Syzygies. It was so hard to follow all this. She smiled for one brief instant, imaging what Naruto would do if he were forced to listen to this fractured discourse. She herself would never use such words. She realized that the silence was growing lengthy. She heard the sound of snoring.

"Where was I? Was it Monad?" The man sputtered, one of his coughs waking him back up. "I should probably say that the name Monad had been used many times, for different things. It is mentioned in the alchemical texts of Hermetica, with part four called '_The Cup of Monad'._ There's more. The Monad is the Chinese symbol for duality. I shouldn't leave this out either. In non-standard analysis, a monad consists of all numbers infinitesimally close to a specific number. In music, a monad is a single pitch class. In category theory…"

"**Ehem."** Hinata cleared her throat. "Kyuubi, Sir…" Enough was enough. She needed to get things back on track. He would just say that she would have to wait to hear about Kyuubi. Oh. That was the word she needed. "Aeons."

"You are correct, young lady. I believe I was talking about Aeons, was I not?" The elderly scholar paused, trying to remain awake. "Sophia was the last of the Aeons to come into being. Unlike the others, she had a burning obsession. She wanted to know The SourceShe felt compelled to comprehend the nature of her own creation. Seeing what she thought was a different light, and thinking it might be The Source, she drifted away from the Pleroma, not realizing that she had been fooled by a reflection of the Pleroma's light. We could certainly use some light down here, couldn't we young Hyuuga?"

"Yes," Hinata said. She was happy just to have someone to speak to at that moment. That was even more important than light.

"Sophia was lost. She felt a great need to return to her home. In her great longing, strong and twisted passions prompted her to emanate without the other member of her syzygy. That unsanctioned act brought something into existence. That thing has been called The Fool by some, and The God of Slanders by others. Neither name has any bearing on the abortive and accidental being known properly as..." The man paused, as if he were too frightened to continue. "…The Demiurge."

Hinata found herself holding her breath. The way the old man spoke that last name had the hair on the back of her neck threatening to stand on end.

"Some sects came to believe that the Demiurge created this world. He did not. "The scholar made another horrible wheezing noise, fighting to take a deep breath. "Other cults view him as their one god, or the highest deity among many deities. They are also incorrect. There are those, in contrast, who view him as their great evil or devil. That is much closer to the truth."

Hinata trembled. Was the Demiurge the creature that Alatsuki was interested in?

"So many myths and falsehood have sprung up over time. There are those who call the Demiurge by the name of _Susanowo_, claiming that he fought a Serpent that had devoured eight daughters. After killing the Serpent, Susanowo was supposed to have discovered the Kuzinagi sword inside of it. Balderdash!" The elderly scholar actually sounded angry. He cursed for a full three minutes without stopping.

Hinata thought of the Kuzinagi sword. The Grass-Cutter Sword. It was the one that she had heard about from Anko. It was a great blade that Orochimaru could bring forth from within him. It was strange, the way that certain items can be talked about in different stories, just as the old man had said before.

"Do you know anything of Mazdean philosophy, miss?" The scholar sounded as if he doubted many people would.

"No, sir." Hinata replied.

"I shouldn't expect you would.The Demiurge has character traits similar to Ahriman in that philosophy. But, I digress again. My apologies. I have been through a great ordeal, and my mind is not what it once was." He coughed again, less dramatically this time. "Sophia's act actually created a second being at the same moment. Achamoth was her name. A Lower Wisdom, not fit to be a true Aeon, Achamoth has been forgotten, even though she was the one that had tried to help mankind long ago." The man paused. "I had found word of her. A few others have as well. Those misguided fools in Akatsuki came to know of her through me. That is why the Kyuubi is important to their plans." The man's voice was brittle with self-reproach and loathing.

"Sir?" Hinata grasped the fabric of her coat tightly.

"Achamoth longed to join the Aeon in the Pleroma, but that would have thrown things into imbalance. As a result, she was exiled, sent to the same plane as the Demiurge. After that, the Aeon erected a great barrier around them. Achamoth and the Demiurge were capable of acting on a multitude of planes, but could not visit all planes in physical form. In the worlds closed to them, they sought to influence events by means of agents they created." The man paused for a while, and then sputtered again. He had drifted off again. "Achamoth was frustrated. Some would say agitated, tormented by her own great passions. She was very much alone at first, as she made every effort to hide herself from the Demiurge at first. At some time in ancient history, she caught sight of early man. Not caring who had created the humans... or whether their creator would take offense at her meddling... Achamoth wanted to experiment with our fledgling race. It would give her something to do. But, she found out that could not directly interact with matter on our world. There was a creature who _could_ focus his energies on our earth, even though he was prevented from stepping forth onto it."

"The Demiurge?" Hinata guessed.

"You are correct," the scholar said. Somehow, Achamoth managed to work through the Demiurge, without that demon realizing that he was being manipulated by the will of another. Not certain why he had done what he did, the Demiurge was pleased with the changes that he wrought on our distant ancestors. He came to view them as an offshoot of his own perfection. The great creature was not pleased when he found out that he was mistaken."

This time, the following silence stretched on for a long time. The man had fallen soundly asleep, and did not respond to Hinata's entreaties.

**Drip**

Feeling alone again, she found herself thinking about her life. Her earliest memories brought a smile to her face, despite her surroundings. She spent time thinking about her mother.

**Drip _drip_**

Not surprising, Hinata also thought more about Naruto. Her thoughts focused on their more recent time together, before the incident at her ceremony.

**Drip**

They had been so close to kissing. So very close. But close didn't count. She had been close to other things in her life, too. Hinata had started off as the Hyuuga heir, until her timid nature and lack of drive soured her father to her. He had disowned her, handing her over to Kurenai to train. While she was no longer in line to be the heir, she had been accepted back into the family. Time certainly brought changes, good and bad.

_**Drip.**_

If she survived this whole terrible incident, she would go on living, with Naruto in her life or without. He had taught her that much. She would never do less than she could, not after watching his struggles for so long. Sitting there in the dark, she made a decision. Life was too precious to waste. She had followed the rules. She had tried to fit within the framework of her clan. It left her miserable. Should she make it home alive, she would do whatever she could to see Naruto again.

**Drip**

"Huh… what… where am I?" The sickly scholar woke up again. After he regained his orientation, and Hinata reminded him of his tale, the man picked up the story where he had left off. "The Demiurge grew to hate Achamoth, infuriated by her interference with himHe came to view mankind as a reminder of his imperfection, blaming them for Achamoth's manipulation of him. The Demiurge created Archons to do his work on our world. They sought to destroy man. Their sole purpose was to bring misery to all. The legends, prophecies, and tales that grew up around their early actions led The Brotherhood of Life and others to mistakenly believe that powerful beings had intended to purge civilization of its imperfections for the good of mankind."

Hinata found herself nibbling on her fingernails. She stopped.

"Achamoth created a number of demons from her own substance, sending them to battle with the Archons after usurping the Demiurge's power one final time. Time passed. Her offspring were triumphant. There are no more Archons. But, the demons that she created had arisen from her darker emotions. When their natural enemies were gone, the need to destroy still remained. After Achamoth lost all ability to influence events on our plane, the demons that she created went on to plague the very humans that she once tried to help. Monad and the Aeons found out about the demons and worked to counter them by granting access to other demons that might stand in their way. Those are the creatures that humans can form contracts with to this very day."

Hinata nodded. She remembered Gamarraki's summoning, and the poor beast's run in with the hot ramen pot.

"The members of Akatsuki have found a way to breech the Barrier that Monad and the Aeons once created. They mean to bring the Demiurge to our world, furthering what they believe is its grand design for mankind. In their mind, they will take their place as the exalted ones. They expect the great being to purge the world of all that is corrupt, ill-made, and wrong." The man sounded as if he were about to sob. "_Fools!_ I tried to tell them the truth, but they only hear what they want to hear."

"And Kyuubi…" Hinata swallowed hard. She found it difficult to speak.

"The Demiurge cannot be summoned like the lesser demons. It can only be enticed, or prompted to act on its own accord. Akatsuki found the key from me.Damn my prying eyes and wagging tongue!_" _This time, there was sobbing. "The Demiurge was never able to destroy Achamoth. She fled him, going to places unknown. But, the creatures birthed from her substance still exist in one form or another. They could serve in her place, quenching the Demiurge's thirst for vengeance."

Hinata knew where things must be going. She felt numb, realizing the role that she might play in things.

"The Kyuubi is one of the demons that Achamoth brought into being." Those were the last words the man spoke while Hinata remained in her cell.

Hinata heard a sound in the distance. Someone was coming. More than two people, this time. They were moving at a much brisker pace than the others had. The light grew bright again. Peering through her bar, she saw a number of soldiers with torches step aside, creating a space for a large and ugly man to pass through. Hinata gasped. The man's eyes were so beady. His teeth were sharpened to points. Scars decorated his face, almost reminding her of Naruto's markings. There was a forehead protector on his head. The symbol for the Country of Rain, wiith a deep horizontal gash across it. The great robe the man wore was decorated by cloud-like symbols.

"Bring the girl. Her time is near." With those words, the man turned and walked away.

The soldiers opened Hinata's cell, grabbed her roughly, and took her up the passageway.

The sound of coughing followed them as they walked.


	18. eighteen

The smoke from the vast number of torches had Hinata coughing.

Heart aflutter, she looked around the enormous cavern, looking at a scene that would have conjured up images of hell in primitive man.

Huge pit fires had been dug throughout the subterranean expanse, each burning huge amounts of coal, coke, or wood. Massive pyre-like pyramids of logs had been drenched with oil and set ablaze. Countless pitons were hammered into the rock face, providing anchor points for a staggering number of crude oil lamps. Candles of all sorts gave off small wavering flames that looked like the eyes of myriad evil beasts.

Where there should have been complete darkness, a flickering red glow painted everything. Where there should be only stone, dust, and cave life, there was a veritable village, complete with huts, tents, water carts, and cooking areas. But, those structures were being broken down and carted away.

Hinata gasped. Walking behind the ugly hulking Akatsuki member, and passing by a series of massive natural pillars, she gained an unobstructed view of the cavern floor. A large number of shinobi were painstakingly creating an immense seal of sorts. The level of intricacy alone had Hinata's eyes swimming. At one time in the past, she had seen the complex seal created to help save her cousin Neji when he returned badly injured from his fight with the Sound ninjas. That had been nothing compared to this.

Could she do something to disrupt the enemy's plans? What could she possibly do? She was on her own, surrounded by a small squad of guards. The evil looking man with the huge wrapped weapon on his back did not seem the type to be taken off guard. Similarly clad men were not too far away, supervising various tasks. She felt so very weak with fear and worry. She pictured Naruto. She remembered the numerous times that she had seen him fight against difficult odds and win. The times he did not win, he was at least able to walk away with his head held high.

She would try! Inspiration hit her. If the seal could be disrupted, it would need to be redone. If the lights around it were extinguished, they would need to be relit. Such actions might only serve as a delay, but a delay might prove useful, maybe even critical. _Kaiten._ She would run out into the seal, and create a tremendous whirlwind of force, doing whatever damage she could. For Naruto. For everyone.

Up until now, she had been treated much like she had once looked and had long felt: a small timid girl, who just happened to be a ninja in training. Perhaps because there was no place she could go, Hinata had not been bound, drugged, or beaten to the point that she couldn't offer any resistance. That was their mistake! Using a particularly forceful attack, Hinata pushed two guards away from her, Gentle Fist strikes to the heart area putting them out of action. With a nod to her contest with Naruto, she transformed herself into an eagle, jumped upward, and flapped her wings furiously.

Landing near the center of the seal, she resumed her normal form. Now she would…

_N… o… w………s…h…e……..w…o…u…l…d…_

_N………. o………. w…_

_N…_

Hinata couldn't move. Something unseen was restraining her. Not only couldn't she move her limbs, she also found that she couldn't close her eyes, cough, or talk. She was barely able to keep breathing. The seal served as some kind of trap. A snare! She knew what a fly must feel like, caught in a spider's web.

A shouted order went out. A number of ninja crafting the seal took every possible precaution, as they made their way out to Hinata, scrolls clenched between their teeth. Even knowing the exact nature of their creation, those men could only move slowly and with great effort. Roughly grabbed, Hinata was taken away from the seal and thrown hard to the ground. Looking up, she saw a hideous smile on the face of the sharp-toothed Akatsuki member.

"That was very brave. I didn't think you had it in you. Had you planned to do the Heavenly Spin? No doubt. That would have been clever." The horrid man's words were nonchalant, as if he were discussing every day events with a friend. But, his eyes took on an unearthly look in the cavern light, as he brought around his great weapon and unwrapped it. A number of the guards stumbled backwards in fear. "Samehade… rough skin… the sword that rips." The Akatsuki member smiled, showing his weird and frightful teeth. "Samehade isn't used to cut people; rather, it slices them to pieces!"

Hinata couldn't help herself. The first thing she did, now that her body's muscles could work again, was tremble. That sword was hideous. She could only imagine what those wicked looking projections could do to her. This must be the man that Kurenai-sensei and the other jounin had faced.

"As one of the seven best swordsmen of the Mist, I would have little trouble slicing the meat off of your pretty little bones. But, what would that leave for later?"The man chuckled, his face a horrible mask of emotions. "I made promises to a number of people, and I always keep my word." The ninja slowly brought his sword towards Hinata. She took a step back, but was restrained. "I wrote the note that was sent to that boy, Naruto." Kisame laughed. "I was particularl_y_ pleased with the wording. By all accounts, it was effective. Spies have caught sight of the fool heading in this direction." The man smiled. "We can't have you doing anything disruptive. That means that you get a chance to see one of the unique properties of my sword." Samehade was roughly struck across Hinata's side, without any motion intended for rending or flaying. Slowly, she felt her chakra draining form her. "We need you alive… for now."Kisame pulled back his sword, stood it on its butt, and then began re-wrapping it. "Bait isn't merely used to bring fish to the part of the pond you are in. It is used to get them on the hook. But I would keep one thing in mind….."

Hinata's legs gave way. She fell to her knees. Nothing on this earth could have made her look up into that man's face at the moment.

"A lot of damage can be lived through. A lot of pain can be survived." Kisame's laugh came out like a short explosion. "We have some fine medical ninjas with us today." He looked at the guards. "Bring her. No more mistakes. Take the two fools who were defeated by the girl and dispose of them."

Hinata was becoming more worried by the moment Naruto was on the way. There was no way that he could know all of the things that the old man had told her in the dark. That great seal would do to him what it had done to her. And, if that one Akatsuki ninja was unbelievably strong and fierce, what could they be like together as a group? She set her jaw. Whatever it might cost her, she would try to call out to Naruto if he came into the caverns. She had toprevent him from reaching the seal.

Looking around the cavern some more, she focused on one of the well lit areas, a spot they seemed to be heading for. There were a fair number of distinguished looking men and women there, dressed in their finest robes, faces flushed with excitement and expectation. She recognized one. He was an elder from Konoha! That woman near him, she had been a guest at her father's house once, as part of the city council! The two of them were talking to others as if among equals. The style of dress that some of the men and women wore marked them as being from different villages. Some clothing was so unique, that it suggested distant origins.

Traitors. No doubt they had been swayed by false prophecies or promises made by the Nine. Maybe they thought that they could be part of some New Order. But, if the elderly scholar had been right, there would be no New Order. There might be no order at all. There would be chaos. Death. Destruction. Extinction.

"Keep her here for now. I will return shortly." Kisame walked off.

While the uneasy men kept a close eye on Hinata, the one council woman walked over, to speak with her, accompanied by the elder. "Hyuuga Hinata?Are you a member or our sect? I had no idea that we were initiating children…." The look on the woman's face was shocked but friendly.

"She is not." The elder looked up at Hinata, showing no sign of being surprised. "Her presence here serves our greater purpose. With my assistance, the Nine were able to spirit her away from her home. She plays a great role in our endeavors. The young man we await is coming on her behalf."

"I see." The woman nodded her head. "The young man with the Nine Tails. The great offering that we will hold up to the Source."

An elder from another village walked up and joined the group. Others followed suit. Hinata realized that these people had to be high up in the conspiracy, to know the true purpose for Kyuubi's presence. Soon, the well-dressed and immaculately groomed gaggle of dignitaries crowded away Hinata's guards, forcing the soldiers to walk nervously at the crowd's periphery.

"You don't realize the great honor that had been imposed upon you, young lady." A man with floor-length orange robes bowed to Hinata. His garments were garnished by a repeating motif of a rose at the center of a cross-like design.

"Yes. Your name shall go down in the great work that we will one day write. None of this would happen without you."A middle-aged woman with graying hair reached out to touch Hinata. Her scarf bore a broach with a bejeweled skull and bones.

It seemed that many of the congregating men and woman wanted to run there hands across Hinata's hair… brush against an edge of her sleeve or hood… or squeeze her hand. The whole situation was surreal.

"Better things are coming. Such wonderful things." The tall and spindling man wore a floppy hood decorated by squares and compasses. "All of the filth and imperfections will be swept away."

"No," Hinata said. "You are wrong." She wondered if she could convince any of the men and women to help her, if she could get them to see the truth.

A number of the gathering mob gave Hianata a condescending sniff or a self-righteous smile. Others had a paternal or matronly look, wanting to show the young girl the error of her ways. "Wrong?"The councilwoman asked, fanning herself. "Oh my, I'm afraid not. The people we are dealing with do not make mistakes. Most assuredly not."

"Well, young lady, just what do you think is so wrong? Is it wrongto enlighten the masses, getting them to reject the domination of superstition and prejudice." The elder acted as if he were speaking to a young child.

"No. But…"Hianata couldn't finish her thought.

"Sweet child, I know it must be hard for you to accept your end. But, it _is_ for the betterment of all. Surely you can see that!" A buxom woman touched Hinata's cheek. "Men today are little more than beasts. Sexual license… pornography… violence… immorality… all of that will be stripped away." As she said that, she struck a pose that best showed off her ample cleavage.

"That's not…" Hinata was cut-off again.

"Did you want to have children one day?" A middle-aged woman asked. "I have a wonderful boy I cherish above all else. Is it wrongfor me to want a better world for him? His father was a ninja like you… a man of violence…a tool of those who want only to maintain the brutal martial environment. He's dead because it was his duty to die.How many other boys have to grow up without a father?"

"They _all_ will," Hinata said, clenching her fists. "The demon that will come into our world won't care about children. It will kill everyone."

"Posh!" The elder from Konoha shook his head. "That is nonsense, my dear. The Light is no demon. He is a god. Those of us here will be passed over, due to our redemption. Surely you can see a parallel in your own life." The man pulled a large cobweb off of Hinata's clothing. "Your father took you back into the Hyuuga clan. You had redeemed yourself in his eyes"

"The Demiurge is _not_ a god." Hinata straightened her shoulders. She felt like shouting. No one was going to believe her. "You will all be amongst the first to die. I spoke with a scholar who knows the truth!"

"How vulgar, to use such a hideous name." One woman with too much make-up looked as if she were inclined to strike Hinata with her fan. "How utterly blasphemous, saying that about the One."

"Many men claim to know the truth," the elder said, calming the woman. "How is it that a child like you knows to believe, while we do not? Surely you can see how foolish you sound."

Hinata watched as the guards began dispersing the crowd. She would try one more time. "Kyuubi is a creation of Achamoth. She was created at the same time as the Demiurge. But, she tried to help men. The Demiurge thought that he had done it all, and grew angry when he found out she had worked through him. Not able to strike back at _her_, he will settle for the demon. But, he won't stop there."

"Ridiculous." "Preposterous." "Poor deluded child." The sect members all laughed amongst themselves as they walked away. Another voice spoke from behind Hinata, causing her to jump. "You know, you were simply wasting your breath. It's time for you to come with me." The large ugly Akatsuki member was back, but he hadn't been the one who spoke. The man by his side was strikingly handsome. Something about him reminded her of someone else. Those were the eyes of the Uchiha clan. That must be Sasuke's brother Itachi.

"It was stupid trying to convert that bunch of fools." Kisame smiled a hideous smile. "It's much simpler to convince people to believe what they _want_ to believe."

"Those men and women have contributed to our work in their own way," Itach said as he turned and motioned Hinata to follow. "But, their usefulness is at an end. They no longer matter."

"You are Sasuke's brother….." Hinata blurted that out, wincing after she did.

"Hmmm?Yes. But we will not speak of him. At first, he was a disappointment to me. Now, he simply has no meaning whatsoever. You, on the other hand, _do_ serve a purpose." Itachi looked over at his hulking companion. "There is something else that we need. Is it secure? If not, we may need to find some way to abort the proceedings."

"I have seen it. Our expert has verified its authenticity. We will know with absolute certainty when the fox demon grows nearer." Kisame answered. "To think we are dependent on something out of a child's tale about kitsune. That continues to amuse me no end

"As it pleases you." Itachi said flatly. "The others will be wanting the girl in place." Having said that, Sasuke's brother disappeared in the midst of a growing exodus of workers and soldiers.

"Come on. We have a _special_ place prepared for you." Kisame pulled Hinata roughly along. "It's rather melodramatic, I suppose, but that will help keep certain fools and idiots satisfied."

After traveling through a number of darkened areas, Kisame and Hinata made their way to a large platform had been carved from the native rock. Between two huge roughly-hewn pillars, a number of chains hung. "Here we go. Best seat in the whole house. No matter what ends up happening, you'll get to see it all!"Kisame laughed. "Let's see if these fit. Only the finest craftsmanship, I assure you. You will be the envy of all of the other girls." He closed a large metal shackle around one of Hianta's wrists with a loud clack. "Wonderful. They came as a matched set." The cold-hearted ninja closed the other shackle. "I hope you did all of the things in life you wanted to…." Laughing, the coarse and brutish man left Hinata alone.

Chained between the two pillars, Hinata could look out upon the Great Seal. Beyond that, she could see the distant light of the cavern's opening to the outside world. It would be difficult for anyone to reach her without treading upon that seal.

A shout went out. Crews of men and women rushed around dousing the large fire pits and smaller sources of illumination. Soon, it was impossible to make out the Seal any longer. A ring of large candles still remained at its periphery, but those slowly went out one by one as the ninjas standing near them completed their tasks.

Hinata took note of the teams of shinobi near the candles that remained lit. Close to each candle, an upper level ninja knelt with a scroll in his or her mouth, hands making complex motions. Behind each, another ninja stood, working a different set of seals. A third person was waiting in the wings, ready to step in when one of the other two tired or began to falter. Striding purposefully behind them all, barely visible to Hinata, were shadows in fancy cloud-marked robes kept a close watch over the proceedings. The Akatsuki members.

Looking beyond those men, she watched as soldiers and squads of ninjas headed outside, their instructions and order of placement called out by older men in fine armor and plumed helmets. The elders and other excited onlookers were in the process of being shepherded into small areas away from the great seal, congregating in spots that would not be visible from the entryway to the cavern.

Soon, the only bright light was in Hinata's area. No doubt her captors wanted her to be highly visible. The heat from the nearest tapers caused sweat to roll down the sides of her face. The bright and flickering flames of the largest torches made it difficult to look in their direction for long. Her vision was distorted with rings of light and a rim of blurriness, limiting the directions in which she could look comfortably.

The hairs on her body all began standing on end. There was an almost electric feeling building in the air of the huge cave. There were odors that she recognized: sweat… smoke… burning wood and oil… even fresh cut flowers. Those were soon supplanted by odors that she had no desire to put a name to. There was a growing sense of dankness. Pungent and acrid odors had her wrinkling her nose. A number of times, she came close to retching.

Hinata could hear nothing but the chanting of the ninjas or the hissing and popping of the nearest torches. Still, her ears felt an intense pressure for some reason. Staring straight ahead, she saw a huge area of the cavern wall begin to shimmer ever so slightly, looking like something that she _should_ be able to make out, but was just beyond the range of her vision.

"I almost forgot something." Kisame stepped out of the growing darkness, a long rag in his hand. He used that to gag Hinata, so that she could make any noise louder than a muffled cough or gurgling. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon." With a rude and sarcastic laugh, the ugly man was gone from sight.

The cold metal biting into her wrists, Hinata hung her head. Maybe she should have found some way to kill herself. But, that probably wouldn't have accomplished anything. They would have hung her body up here anyway. And, she had been told there were powerful medical ninjas around. One of them could likely animate her body ever so briefly, enough to convince Naruto that she was still alive.

In any case, there was nothing she could do now but wait. The seconds began to drag on, feeling like minutes. The minutes seemed to last an eternity. Alone, afraid, and heavy with regrets, the Hinata thought about a myth she had once read about.

_At one time the only mortal beings on the earth were men. Some Giant had made them, and a goddess had breathed life into them. __But, the chief god did not care for them. _

_One day, the Giant was trying to solve a quarrel that was raging between the gods and the men. At a festival, the men were going to sacrifice a bull for the first time. They asked him which parts of the bull should be offered to the gods and which should be eaten by men. The Giant decided to play a trick on the highest god. _

_He killed the bull, skinned it and butchered it. He split it into two portions: in one he put the best, lean meat. In the second he put bones followed by a thick layer of fat. The being offered both to the god, so he could take his choice. The god looked at both portions: one looked good, but was rather on the small side. The other was much larger and covered in a layer of fat which the god thought must cover the best, tastiest portion of meat. __He chose that one. __When he realized that he had been tricked, he was furious. _

_He took fire away from man so that they could never cook their meat or feel warm again. __The Giant reacted immediately, flying off to a certain Isle, where he knew the smith of the gods had fire. He carried a burning torch back to man. The head god was enraged. He swore vengeance and started making an evil plan. _

_The ruling god set the smith the task of creating a clay woman with a human voice. The other god did as he was instructed and created a masterpiece. The goddess who breathed life into men was convinced to breathe life into the clay woman. She taught the woman how to weave and clothed her. Another deity, the goddess of love, made her beautiful. The gods taught her to charm and deceive. _

_The chief god was pleased with what he saw, but he had not made her for his insatiable pleasure, he had made her as a trap. He sent her as a gift to a certain man. __The man ignored his brother's warning, fell in love with the woman, and married her. _

_The high god, pleased that his trap was working, gave the woman a wedding gift of a beautiful box. There was one condition however. She was never to open that box._

_For a while the woman and her husband were very happy. The woman often wondered what was in the box but she was never left alone, so she never opened it. Gradually, over time, she began to wonder more and more about what was in the box. She could not understand why someone would send her a box if she could not see what was in it. __It became very important to find out what was hidden there. _

_Finally she could stand it no longer. One day, when everyone was out, she crept up to the box, took the huge key, fitted it carefully into the lock and turned it. __She swung up the lid to peep inside, but before she realized it, the room was filled with terrible things: disease, despair, malice, greed, old age, death, hatred, violence, cruelty and war. _

_She slammed the lid down and turned the key again, keeping only the spirit of hope inside._

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment. Two large tears ran down her cheeks. A great desolate sadness welled up in her heart. In a sense, she may well be destined to witness the opening of a terrible box. Who knows just what terrible things would be loosed on mankind.

There might well be nothing left this time.

Not even hope.


	19. nineteen

The way up the mountain path was fraught with perils.

Any number of times, Naruto had to throw himself to the side to avoid being hit by a rolling log or a huge boulder.

Funny thing was, there was often some tell tale sound that gave the attack away. Just why were these idiots trying to kill him? He had fought off a number of attacks, but had been able to drive back his adversaries each time, finding a convenient gully to run down into, or a ridge to scale and slide down.

**IF YOU EVER BREED, YOU WILL DO WHAT I WISH I COULD**

"What?" Naruto stepped sharply to the side and leaped high, somersaulting over a large rolling column of stone.

Landing, he slid to a stop, and then dashed towards a sharp incline with numerous footholds He snarled for a moment, catching the drift of Kyuubi's implied thought. The damn fox wished that he could destroy the human race. If Naruto had children, then mankind would grow weaker and more stupid, eventually destroying itself.

**THEY ARE HERDING YOU. EVEN A MIND AS FEEBLE AS YOURS MUST SEE THAT.**

"Of course. I'm not an imbecile!"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. Baka! They _were_ herding him. Sneaky sons of bitches. But why? Were they trying to keep him off guard? Was this some way to drive him into some trap? Did they want him to feel rushed, so that his thinking would suffer?

**YOUR THINKING CAN GET WORSE? **

Kyuubi's spectral laughter threatened to give Naruto a stomach ache. OK, so what would happen if he didn't play the enemy's game, and simply walked in, hands held out and a big sappy grin on his face? They would probably drug him… net him… or do something else that would serve their purpose better than the current approach. Well, no problem, he would act as if he was following their script, but keep his mind sharp and focused. Everything and anything could be a trap.

A huge tremor shook the ground beneath his feet. Soon, the sound of sliding rocks and bouncing boulders filled his ears. Looking up, Naruto gasped. Someone had brought down one entire face of the mountain, forming a huge barrier to one side of him. He had to change direction yet again.

Naruto swallowed hard, and then cursed. He remembered what he had told Gaara. If the sand trio saw that rock slide…and Gaara's damn eye probably didn't miss a thing… they might think it was his signal. He hadn't gotten anywhere near Hinata yet! He decided to use some of his chakra, without being too wasteful. He sent dozens of clones running in different directions. Now it was the enemy's turn to think fast.

The ascent followed the same pattern, until Naruto reached a small plateau. From that vantage point, he could see a large cave mouth in front of him, half way up the next crag.

Not trusting the young ninja to see the obvious, his pursuers sent large flights of arrows clattering off the rocks behind him, their broken shafts bouncing past his feet. One hit him in the foot.

"_Shit!" _Naruto turned and gave the massed troops below him the finger.

**THAT WILL SHOW THEM.**

So, those bastards want me to go to the cave, huh? I wonder why? Just what do they have waiting for me there?

Naruto flashed from one rock outcrop to the next, moving at tremendous speed. He wasn't worried about small or subtle traps any more. They wanted him here. He had come. Sooner or later, he would have to meet with them, if he hoped to have them release Hinata. Just the same, he preferred to keep as many things in his favor as possible, as long as he was able. He would find someway to explore the cave before heading underground.

**GO BACK**

There was no humor in Nine Tail's voice this time. If anything, Naruto thought he detected an undercurrent of fear. Ignoring the demon's outcry, he headed for a series of huge rock spars that would give him temporary cover.

**YOU _MUST_ GO BACK**

This time, Naruto's bowels threatened to empty. He felt the terrible spinning nausea associated with vertigo. His breathing came in short rapid gasps. Suddenly, he was in more danger from that bastard fox than anything else.

**YOU MUST GO BACK _NOW_**

"Enough!" Naruto fought hard to keep down his gorge. "I'm going. That's why we came. Now shut up and leave the decisions to _me!"_

Kyuubi's fear was a palpable thing, buffeting Naruto like a strong wind. It was like nothing he had felt from the demon before. For a moment, he almost felt drunk on Kyuubi chakra. He clenched his teeth and placed his hands at his temples. The demon was making an effort to take control. It failed.

**I WILL BEG YOU. I WILL ABASE MYSELF. LEAVE WHILE WE STILL CAN. I BESEECH YOU**

"What is it!" Naruto felt as if his head was about to explode. "Enough of your stupid tricks. I know you didn't want to come. I know that you don't want to die. It's too bad. We're going in."

Naruto didn't think that there was any way for the bastard fox to get free. He also couldn't control his thoughts or physical actions. Somehow, he realized that the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the agony that Kyuubi's efforts were causing the youma itself. Why would the demon do that?

**I WILL NOT NAME IT. IT CANNOT BE DEFEATED. I WILL WITHOLD ALL CHAKRA. **

Naruto ignored the fresh rain of arrows behind him. Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to drop his trousers and moon the archers. One would probably shoot him in the ass. How would he explain _that_ to Hinata?

His smile didn't last long. Kyuubi's words and reactions had him worried. What was in that cave? If Akatsuki had something that powerful at their command, what would they need the fox demon for? Turning, he saw a long line of soldiers running down the hill on either side of him. Some held katana, while others had short spears or pole arms. A number of ninjas were mixed in with them. A small troop of horses soon joined their advance.

"We're going in one way or another, on our own power or carried in by that bunch of guys coming. I need your chakra. We should look before we leap." Naruto intended on using his Kyuubi powers to transform. What kind of animal should he chose? The saying 'I wish I could have been a fly on the wall' captured his imagination, but he soon wrote off that possibility. First of all, a fly's vision was too damn distracting, with all those odd hexagonal plates to interpret. He knew that from experience, trying to develop a new method of people one day. Second, insects do not see terribly well in the dark.

Third, he would take on the vulnerability of any form he chose. He didn't relish getting chomped on by some bat or pounced on by some spider.

Ahh! That was just the ticket. A bat. Who would look twice at a bat in a cave? And, echolocation might be difficult to interpret, but it ought to serve quite well in the darkness.

Naruto accessed Kyubi's talents and transformed, his body shrinking and wings extending where his arms once were. The bright light bothered his eyes. Having a bat's instincts, he took to the wing, darted to and fro, and then zipped inside of the cave. His high-pitched signals reflected off of the simple widely set walls of the entry passage way. There were a few narrow opening here and there, possibly representing tunnels, rock niches, or fissures. With incredible agility, the Naruto bat turned on a wing and snatched a large moth out of the air. Soon, he was zeroed in on another. It took a great act of will to assert he human aspects of his new brain.

Approaching a much greater opening, the bat's ears picked up huge roar. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the Demiurge had somehow become aware of Kyuubi's presence, even though it was sealed within the small flying mammal. The great being was not the only one who had detected an intruder. Somehow or another, Akatsuki or their hirelings had realized that the one bat was not a denizen of their hideaway.

Someone worked a jutsu. A gust of powerful wind gathered the Naruto up like an autumn's leaf, throwing him hard against a side wall. Clinging precipitously with one tiny foot, Naruto tried to gather his senses as the wind threatened to carry him away. A group of men were running his way. If they had a net, he'd be sunk. Disoriented, he let go and fought against the wind, flying as quickly as he could, back the way he had come. He didn't get very far. Landing awkwardly, he tumbled a short distance, resuming his natural form in the process. Blood welled from a nasty abrasion on one arm. His left foot was exceedingly sore.

**FLY MUCH?**

"Well, at least you seem to have your balls back. I'd like to see you do any better, dust mop."

Naruto felt a cold current of air moving up the huge sloping shaft he stood in. The sound of pursuit was growing louder outside of the cave. There was no more time for planning and deliberation. It was time to move. Impromptu was his middle name.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, many many clones!"_

He sent a small number of clones of the clones back out onto the mountainside, to delay the closing soldiers and to lead anyone astray who was foolish enough to follow. The remainder ran back down the dark corridor, forming a wedge in front of him.

In bat form, Naruto had seen a blurry source of light. It had been faint, but definitely needed exploration. It was also in the direction that the main passageway led. Ahead of him, in that very same direction, he heard the sounds of a struggle. Some of the sounds were characteristic, the small noises made by disappearing or destroyed clones.

"I'm stuck! Shit!"

One of the clones had made it far past the initial line of unseen skirmishers, and had run into some kind of trap. That was all the more reason to proceed cautiously. They knew he was there, so disguise or transformation might not help. What he needed to know was who he was up against, and how many of them there were.

"This trick will finally come in useful," Naruto remarked. "Let's try some foxfire." He tapped into Nine Tail's abilities. Small dancing balls of light zoomed about the darkened passageway, dipping, diving, soaring, and rising. Some hovered temporarily, and then shot off like small comets. The trick wouldn't last long, but had already helped. A number of ninja were discovered, each holding large blunt maces and nets. A new set of clones was created and sent to delay those men.

Naruto tried to take possession of one mind, and was successful. He didn't discover anything useful, as the higher ups were tight with their secrets. However, his moment of concentration almost cost him. A large spear draped with explosive seals landed close to his feet.

**REALM!**

Not stopping to think, Naruto followed Kyuubi's immediately. The slight glow of the incipient explosion was the last thing the young shinobi saw before phasing into the temporary realm. He left almost as soon as he had entered. Creating numerous more clones, he smiled. Maybe it wasn't the best strategy, but it fit his current mood. Multiple voices cried out "1000 years of pain!" That was followed by a large number of explosions and the sound of moaning men.

"The way is clear!" One clone reported, just as an arrow took it low in the leg. It disappeared.

Naruto cursed. The enemy obviously did not need him whole and in one piece. It looked as if they wanted him alive, but didn't care in what state. He also realized that clearing the passage of foot soldiers and shinobi didn't mean he would be safe from ranged weapons and long distance jutsu. He doused the foxfire, making himself a more difficult target.

Moving quickly along one wall, he found himself entering what must be some vast space. In the dim light available, he could not make out the extent of the cavern. He stopped and stared. There was a raised platform, bordered by lit torches and lamps. There was a girl chained there.

_Hinata!_

His heart jumpstarted his legs. He was about to rush out to save his girlfriend. His mind stopped him just in time. Think! It's obviously some kind of trap.

**R-R-REALLY? _G-G-GENIUS!_**

A stammering Kyuubi was not something Naruto ever thought to hear. Not only that, there was a near hysterical edge to the mental voice. That was bad. If The youma went catatonic on him, he might not be able to access its power. He also realized that the attacks on him and his clones had ceased. Now that he was within the cavern, the enemy would no doubt would block his retreat. They had him where they wanted him. They may be content to watch and wait for a while.

"Hah! They just now better than to mess with Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto's quipodidn't make him feel any better. Getting here had been the easy part. What should he do now? He felt like he was up on stage, countless eyes watching him.

A hideous roar filled the cavern. It was so loud and so intense, that Naruto covered his ears and grimaced in pain. He felt chills run up and down his spine. He almost voided his bladder where he stood. That sound was like nothing he had ever heard before, or ever wanted to hear again.

**NO… N-O… _N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…_**

'Hey, what is this. A human standing strong, and a fox demon crapping its pants?' Naruto winced, realizing the obvious fact that Kyuubi was unclothed. But, it was the spirit that counted. Naruto grit his teeth, willing himself to focus.

"Did you think I would simply rush into your trap?" Naruto's true nature took over. He put both hands around his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. "You must think I'm some kind of an idiot!" His voice echoed about the cavern beyond. "Idiot…… idiot…… idiot…… idiot……" He definitely did _not_ like that effect.

"Yes." A deep voice was projected from points unknown. "We thought just that. After all, you _did _come…."

Naruto frowned. It was time to do more than create small will o' the whisps. Not wanting to deplete too much Kyuubi chakra just yet, he accessed his own energy. Cringing as that horrible bellow rang out again, he worked a series of hand seals, hearing the sound of multiple people headed in his direction.

"_Katon Karyuu Endan."_ Naruto inhaled deeply, drawing in a full chest of air. Exhaling, he produced a very wide stream of flames that shot out into the blackness as a huge wall. The fire landed a good distance from him, illuminating the great design on the cave floor. "Oh crap. What the hell does _that_ f-cking thing do?" Akatsuki had wanted him to step out there. That was knowledge enough.

Maybe he could trick someone into giving away the purpose. "Great work, assholes. All that work for nothing! Pathetic!"He laughed as loud as he could. His eyes were drawn to Hinata. It looked like she was struggling. Was she trying to send him some message with her movements? ' At least it looked as if she were alive. If that was really her! The final image of his nightmare came into his thoughts, causing him to bite his tongue by accident.

"Actually, it is quite a master work." That was another strong voice, no easier to pinpoint than the last one. "You _will_ end up out there, one way or another. Trust me."

"It would be much simpler if you just walk on, of your own accord." The third voice was much nearer. "**Torches!" **Following that shouted order,numerous unseen people began lighting great torches and bonfires. Soon, the great cavern began to take on more form.

Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to a great wavering curtain of blurred light. He couldn't tell if the immense amorphous expanse of wall was giving off light or sucking it in. Every fiber in his body vibrated in alarm. He could hear Kyuubi whimpering. The great demon's chakra pulsed strong and then weak… strong and then weak… strong and then weak… like the light of some great firefly. This was not good. This was not good at all.

A tall man in a fanciful robe strode towards the young shinobi. He raised his hand, stopping the advance of the troops fanning out across the entranceway. The robes were marked with cloud-like patterns. Akatsuki. "So you are the young man we have all heard so much about. Obviously you are, as the presence of the Nine Tailed youma has spurred our great benefactor to singing." The tall and urbane looking man laughed at his own joke, moments before the tremendous noise repeated itself.

A number of soldiers fell to the ground, unconscious or gibbering. The noise had overwhelmed their senses. Naruto didn't answer. He was too busy taking stock of the man speaking to him. He was very thin, but he radiated a sense of strength. His eyes were dark, almost black. The teeth in his crooked mouth looked perfect, whiter then any teeth should be. His one ear twitched now and again. A pair of slender swords were strapped across his back.

"Let's get down to business, why don't we. We have what you want. You have what we want. The best trades are always born form that happy coincidence, are they not?" The man licked his lips, and then flexed his neck. "All you need to do is step onto the great seal. After that, we will release the girl. You have my word of honor."

Naruto sneered. With the luxury of time, he looked around the great area, trying to see whatever he could. There were too many stone pillars and outcrops in his way to see everything. That, and the distance to the far end was considerable. He wished some things about his dream would carry over into reality. If only he _could_ create successive realms next to one another, burrowing through space! But, he couldn't. He had tried that during his journey. Even if he had the knack for just such a trick, it would no doubt use up tremendous amounts of Kyuubi energy. Likewise, he remembered some past daydreams. He would give anything to be able to transform into something large and mythical like a dragon. On the wing, he could cross over to Hinata... free her... and then fly off to safety. But, that was far beyond his talents, even if such beasts existed. Besides, he would be vulnerable to jutsus and melee weapons. Even if thick scales protected _him_, Hinata would be exposed to all manner of attacks.

There were no easy tricks. He couldn't think of any way to sneak his way out of this one. If only he knew the true nature of that great seal! Would it affect him through touch? Did it radiate its power in the air above it? How about into the earth beneath it? Did it do more than one thing? Jiraiya had given him instructions on seals, but he had never given his master the attention he deserved. He swore to rectify that situation if he returned alive. One thing seemed certain. The huge and complex design was one than one seal arranged in a concentric pattern. What the hell was Akatsuki up to? And what was that awful noise that seemed to come from beyond the wall of shifting air and light?

Naruto's closed his eyes and cringed when the horrible roar returned, right on cue. He looked over at the shimmering curtain. It had begun to bulge out ever so slightly, here and there. He thought that he could begin to make out distorted images. He glanced away and swallowed. He brought his thoughts back to the Akatsuki member's offer. The man may well be speaking the truth. But, he could just as likely be lying. They had him where they wanted. Why should they give away anything they didn't need to?

"It's really not that hard of a decision to make, is it?" The tall man asked. "You know that we have you. There is no way for you to escape. So, we will get what we want eventually." He waved his arm towards Hinata's chained form. "If you do as you are told, you win the girl's freedom. She does mean something to you, does she not?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The man's tone of voice bordered on insulting. He didn't like the idea of being told what he should do, especially not by some evil conniving bastard. Sure, he could make things easy for them. Yeh, they might even let Hinata go. But what would happen after that? Whatever did take place, he would bear responsibility for it. No way! He would use one of the three aces up his sleeve before he let them take him. He would die that way, and Hinata with him, but they would go out as heroes. Scratching the back of his head, he grinned. He wanted to be defiant, but he need not say anything to get his point across. Something else tickled his fancy.

The young fox-bearer pulled down the zipper on his trousers. Whistling, he urinated at the feet of the Akatsuki member. He wished that Kiba and Akamaru had been here to watch. They would have gotten a kick out of it. "Of course you'll let her go," he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You'll let her go on the Seal. Or maybe you'll let her go outside and get killed by all those troops. Hey, maybe you'll let her go into the grasp of the thing making that damn noise. But, she's a shinobi of the Leaf. Like me, she'd die before giving you assholes what you want. It's our Ninja Way."

The tall Akatsuki member looked like he was ready to attack. He composed himself, a smile coming to his face. There was no reason to get upset. If the easy approach didn't work, he would move on to the next step. In the interim, he had a way to repay the boy's impudence. He shouted across the great expanse, giving orders.

"**Kill the girl!**"


	20. twenty

Everything felt unreal to Hinata.

It was so quiet. Everyone was just waiting.

Horrible images flickered into view, and then phased out again, rippling across the great curtain of distorted light. The wavering structure became gradually less opaque.

The captive girl was emotionally exhausted. She hated feeling so hopeless. In books and movies, she had always thought that it might be wonderful to be the damsel in distress. It wasn't. All she could do was hope for that happy ending.

Each beat of her heart served as a timepiece, marking the time until Naruto arrived. It should be soon now, judging by the impatient whispers she heard. Her arms were aching fiercely, as the chains did not allow her feet to reach the ground. Faint sounds grew slightly louder. Indignant cries could be heard, followed by muffled thuds and the sounds of small explosions. Out of the corner of one eye, she could see guards roughly shove over-eager elders and dignitaries back into the shadows.

Shaking her head about violently, and sticking her tongue out, Hinata tried to get the gag to slip off of her mouth. No such luck. Kisame had tied it too well. Like many of the other ninjas in her year, she carried a small knife-and-file tool in the sole of her boot. That wouldn't do her any good trussed up like this.

Certain smells in the room grew stronger. An odd moist and tacky wind began swirling about the cavern, making the torchlight dance, come close to going out, and then reform. A feeling of pressure pushed against her ears, as if she had swum deep down in some vast body of water. A huge roar sounded. Hinata closed her eyes and gnashed her teeth, unable to place her hands over her ears. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the amorphous barrier.

She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She wanted to put her head down between her legs and make it all go away. But, the cruel shackles bit into her wrists. The unyielding chains showed no sign of weakening. Hadn't her entire life been confining enough!

Just at the limits of her hearing, she thought she heard Naruto's voice.

"I'm stuck! _Shit!"_

Was she imaging it? Her heart beat faster. Her eagerness grew, then fell flat. No. her spirits rose at first until she realized how great a danger he would be in. She wished that he wasn't there. How could he possibly rescue her from this situation? It wasn't as if he were up against Kiba or Neji. The stories she had heard about Kabuto, Shukaku, and a transformed Sasuke were nothing compared to the Demiurge, Akatsuki, and the elaborate traps they had set.

"It looks like he's here." It was Kisame's voice in her ear. "I bet your heart is all aflutter. Ahhh. Young love. So touching."

Hinata didn't pay much attention to her cruel tormentor. Something else had caught her attention. She blinked rapidly, wondering if the bright flare of the torcehs had affected her vison. Small dancing balls of light zoomed about the darkened passageway, dipping, diving, soaring, and rising, and then making their way out into the cavern itself. Some hovered temporarily, and then shot off like small comets.

What Akatsuki and their shinobi henchmen members had prepared? Might it be a manifestation of the Demiurge's power and a sign that the horrid creature was about to cross over into this plane?

A number of small explosions rang out, illuminating small areas of the cavern near the entry shaft. The site of the detonations was too far away to make out precise details.

Multiple voices cried out "1000 years of pain!" That was followed by a large number of explosions and the sound of moaning men. That was Naruto's voicemagnified many time over He must have used the Kage Bunshin and some kind of explosive seals. Hinata didn't know just what she was feeling at the moment. Her thoughts and emotions were scrambled even further when the great roar assaulted her senses again.

"Did you think I would simply rush into your trap?"

Hinata swallowed hard. Would Naruto's brash and confrontational nature get him trapped out on that Great Seal?

"You must think I'm some kind of an idiot!" Naruto's voice echoed about the cavern beyond. "Idiot…… idiot…… idiot…… idiot……"

"I think I like that boy," Kisame said, chuckling. He began unwrapping Sameshade. "I hope I get the chance to kill him."

"Yes." A deep voice was projected from points unknown. "We thought just that. After all, you _did _come…."

Hinata shook her head, hoping to get Naruto's attention. That last comment would not sit well with her beau. If only she could warn him somehow about the trap.

"_Katon Karyuu Endan."_ Hinata knew what would be coming. If Naruto placed the fire correctly, he would get a view of the Seal. She watched as a wide stream of flames lit up the darkness, forming a huge wall of writhing fire. The grand design on the cavern floor was clearly visible. He must be able to see it now.

"Oh crap. What the hell does _that_ f-cking thing do?"

Hinata felt her face going warm, a real feat considering that she already felt hot from the nearby torch flames. Sometimes Naruto's language got to be… colorful.

"Great work, assholes. All that work for nothing! Pathetic!"Naruto laughed loudly. Hinata tried to catch his attention again.

"Actually, it is quite a master work." One of the Nine called out. "You _will_ end up out there, one way or another. Trust me."

"It would be much simpler if you just walk on, of your own accord." Another Akatsuki member said. "**Torches!" **Following that shouted order,numerous unseen people began lighting great torches and bonfires. Soon, the great cavern began to take on more form.

A tall man in a fanciful robe strode towards Naruto. He raised his hand, stopping the advance of the troops that were fanning out across the entranceway. "So you are the young man we have all heard so much about. Obviously you are, as the presence of the Nine Tailed youma has spurred our great benefactor to singing."

Hinata almost wet herself. The horrible soul-wrenching bellow that rang throughout the cavern almost brought her to tears. She was stronger stuff than the wekest of the soldiers, some of whom collapsed to the ground, twitching.

"Let's get down to business, why don't we. We have what you want. You have what we want. The best trades are always born form that happy coincidence, are they not?" The tall man said matter-of-factly. "All you need to do is step onto the great seal. After that, we will release the girl. You have my word of honor."

"**Nnn DnNnDnT NnRtKn**" Hinata tried to shout, to no avail.

"Did you say something?" Kisame tapped his horrid weapon against one of the stone columns, shaving off a few tips of Hinata's hair in the process.

"It's really not that hard of a decision to make, is it?" The tall man asked. "You know that we have you. There is no way for you to escape. So, we will get what we want eventually." He waved his arm towards the platform Hinata was on. "If you do as you are told, you win the girl's freedom. She does mean something to you, does she not?"

"Itachi," Kisame said. "Do you want to bet how he ends up out there? I bet they beat the brat senseless and toss throw him out there. He's not stupid enough to trust our snooty companion at his word, _is_ he?"

Hinata realized that Itachi had been standing on her other side. The darkly handsome young man did not answer. He simply watched as the drama unfolded.

"Of course you'll let her go," he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You'll let her go on the Seal. Or maybe you'll let her go outside and get killed by all those troops. Hey, maybe you'll let her go into the grasp of the thing making that damn noise. But, she's a shinobi of the Leaf. Like me, she'd die before giving you assholes what you want. It's our Ninja Way."

"Hah! I really _do_ like that boy!" Kisame said, laughing. "I wish I thought of doing that. The sanctimonious bastard had this coming for some time."

"It's certainly in keeping with the boy's character," Itachi ventured, sounding bored.

Hinata wondered what Naruto had done. It must have been something dramatic, maybe even crude, to draw the kind of response it had.

The tall Akatsuki member shouted across the great expanse, giving orders.

"**Kill the girl!**"

Those words echoed in Hinata's ears, seeming to grow louder in intensity. She swallowed hard. Her eyes went first to Kisame, and then Itachi. The hideous man smiled and shook his head ever so slightly, but did not raise his fearsome weapon. Itachi's face didn't change at all.

A number of ninjas broke away from the poorly visualized groups at the fringe of Hinata's vision. They headed in her direction, one drawing a long thin sword from his scabbard, and the other taking out a wickedly sharp _hachiwari. _Hinata closed her eyes. She spoke a muffled prayer of thanks, especially grateful that she had been gifted with a chance to spend time with Naruto. She would not waste her last moments mourning the opportunities that never came.

Itachi raised one arm above his head. Kisame smiled, and then began moving Sameshade in slow lazy arcs. A group of ninjas broke away from larger clustered groups, making their way to the sides of the platform. The other advancing shiniobi slowed their advance, their postures wary. They looked back at their leaders.

"**Itachi. What is the meaning of this?"** The tall Akatsuki member called out loudly, outraged. He pointed to a number of high-ranking soldiers, who went on to shout orders to unseen archers and halberd men. Spear bearers took out long scrolls of concussive seals and began wrapping them around their weapons.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with," Itachi answered in a relatively calm and quiet voice. "I merely disagree with the decision to kill the girl. She may still be useful."

Hinata looked over at the Uchiha ninja. Just what was he up to?

"Since when do you make the decisions for the Nine of us?" The man called back, seconded by another Akatsuki member standing nearby. "Are you turning traitor, Itachi?"

"I am working towards the same goal that I set before. I have not shown a change of heart." Itachi's vague answer had had Kisame grinning. "There may indeed be traitors amongst our group, or in the large and unnecessary number of men you have brought into this."

"You put your judgment ahead of mine? Ahead of the group as a whole?" The Akaktsuki leader's voice grew slightly shrill. Archers zeroed in on Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata.

"You have never heard me say any such thing," Itachi relied. A group of soldiers with large shields went to stand in front of Hinata. "I think you grow distracted at a perilous time. Our great benefactor grows eager. The boy we wanted stands before you. What good will bickering do? Are you going to throw everything away, on the verge of our great triumph?" Itachi turned his back on the other member of the Nine. He walked over speak with Kisame.

With Kisame's attention diverted, it was time for a certain soldier to make his move. Slowly, his actions blocked from view by his shield, the middle-aged man placed a key into Hinata's shackle, unlocking it. He then placed the key into the girl's free hand. He traced the symbol of the Leaf onto her palm, and then hefted his shield, resuming his role as a soldier.

Hinata's eyes went wide. Konoha must have been able to infiltrate the conspiracy at some point. The soldier who handed her the key must be a spy. If she could somehow manage to make an escape, would Naruto be able to do the same? Her spirit began to strengthen.

"**You are foolish, Itachi, if you think that you can do something on your own."** The tall Akatsuki member turned back to face Naruto. "But, he is correct in one thing. We should proceed with things before the Great Onebecomes displeased with us. "

With both shackles open but not entirely off, Hinata scanned the area around her. How could she get through all of the gathered soldiers? How long would Kisame and Itachi be out of view? Looking over at one cowled shinobi, she wondered why he somehow seemed familiar. A lock of black hair stuck out from the fringe of the man's hood. His face was not visible to her.

"Young man, we made you an offer and you refused it. Itachi's ill chosen actions will merely delay matters for the girl." The tall man's words were barely audible to Hinata. She strained to hear what was being said. "You declined. It's time that we dealt with you."

A trumpet sounded. Hinata could hear the sound of troops moving into action. "Naruto-kun," She whispered. She made certain that her wrists were held just right, so the open shackles still supported her weight. It was very painful, but she could deal with the discomfort. Now was not the time to make a move. She could hear Itachi's voice as he walked past the platform.

"Kisame, it is time to begin the countermeasures. Subtly." Itachi motioned to another Akatsuki member who nodded. "Have the shinobi disrupt the technicians working on the barrier jutsus. Their leaders are somewhat distracted at the moment. Hinata looked in the direction that Kisame stared off in. A number of ninja's were lugging huge scrolls to certain points at the seal's periphery. They began unrolling the lengthy parchments.

Kisame raised his sword, and then dipped it sharply. Barely seen, shadowy shapes headed towards those diligent shinobi. But, their actions had not gone unforeseen. Groups of opposing soldiers and ninjas moved to intercept. A small skirmish threatened to break out. Across the seal, a larger fight was taking place. Naruto must be fighting the men sent to capture him.

The outermost ring of the grand seal began to glow and pulsate. Chanting grew louder and louder, and a number of technicians began working long sweeping hand seals. Hinata's eyes bulged. Her throat grew tight. Her limbs began to tremble uncontrollable. Something was pushing through the barrier, at small points where the very fabric of existence seemed to rip or spread apart. There were three sharp points. They were huge, even when viewed on the scale of the great cavern. Those points were curved. They shone with an unearthly radiance, as if lit from within. Claws! Those were humongous claws. The Demiurge was gaining access to this world! The roaring noise repeated, again and again, growing in intensity, if that was possible.

"Kisame. See to it yourself. Taking out one or more scrolls ought to slow things down considerably. Don't fail." Itachi looked perturbed. A single drop of sweat seemed out of place on his perfect temple. He began to work hand seals, intending to make efforts against a group of shinobi heading in his direction.

Kisame smiled a hideous smile and then flashed from view. A terrible gurgling scream could be heard. One large scroll, torn and spotted with great streaks of blood, rolled out into the seal.

"You. Tell the handlers to bring in the item." Itachi called out to one particular ninja. "There is no time to waste." Itachi created a large number of exploding clones to grapple with the shinobi intent on stopping him.

Something struck Hinata in the back of her head. Blood began to run down the back of her neck; but, it wasn't her own blood. She had been hit by a part of a dismembered warrior. Biting her lip, she fought the urge to put a hand up to her hair, needing to maintain the illusion that she was hopelessly bound. She almost dropped free anyway. A flight of arrows headed her way. The shield bearers managed to deflect all but a few. None hit her.

"When I signal you, follow me swiftly." The Konoha spy spoke close to Hinata's ear when he leaned over to shield her. "There are a number of concealed tunnels leading outside. One is nearby. _Be vigilant!"_

Hinata tried to stay calm. She couldn't afford to let her emotions run away with her. If a chance arose, she couldn't afford to miss it. A group of fighters loyal to the main group of the Akatsuki members made a staggered and well planned approach towards Hinata, Kisame, and Itachi. The young woman clenched her fists impotently. If only she had chakra. Ever fiber of her being was calling out 'kaiten!' Some of the soldiers carried big iron truncheons, commonplace _jutte. _Others had chain whips and _Kusari_, sickles on long chains.

"**Advance!"** Itachi's voice rose above the growing din of battle. Ninjas with large metal fans, similar to _tessen_, moved to disarm the approaching adversaries. Halberd men flanked the foe, looking for weak points in their line. A large number of throwing spikes, wickedly sharp and weighted, began falling amongst the onrushing soldiers.

Numerous jutsus were being worked by both sides. There were too many to follow. Hinata had long since lost track of Naruto's location and any actions he might be undertaking.

With a deft economy of motion, barely bothering to look at his targets, Itachi broke large stalagmites free from their anchors, sending them hurling into his unfortunate enemy. Pushing a lock of hair out of his face, he frowned, and then set a whole score of pitifully screaming men ablaze with the Fire Dragon Flame No Jutsu.

At the same moment, Kisame returned, an eerie glow in his eyes. His great rasp of a sword swung in a fierce flat arc, tearing off limbs and leaving large gashes in chain mail and breast plates. A long string of blood splashed across Hinata's face. Soon thereafter, fighting to keep her composure, she caught sign of movement. The hooded shinobi. She recognized him. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Brother, your time has come." Sasuke used a jutsu to clear the area of soldiers and shinobi battling Itachi. The look in Sasuke's eyes had Hinata feeling numb. It was a cool soulless look, much like his older sibling's.

Kisame began to move towards Sasuke, but Itachi's glance stopped him. The look he turned on his brother was one of total disregard and disdain. "So, you embraced hate and spite, clinging to your pathetic life, just as I had told you to." He knocked away a thrown spear. "Everything I told you, you took as truth. Everything I demanded, you tried to fulfill. You have always hated me. You have always wanted to be stronger than me. Even so, I did you a favor. I removed the things that held you back. The whole point of being a ninja is to push oneself to the limits, even if it means sacrificing friendships. Once the barriers of parents and a peaceful life were gone, you began to realize your true potential."

"I never hated you before you killed our parents!" Sasuke sent a huge our-bladed shuriken buzzing across the cavern, taking down a number of approaching troops. "I never wanted to be greater than you. I wanted to be your equal. I wanted to be just like you!" His rage had him shaking. "I wanted father's approval." He clenched his fist, remembering the genjutsu Itachi had shown him, depicting the way that his brother had killed their parents.

"This grows tiresome," Itachi said. "You once clung tight to those useless things. Perhaps you are afraid to let go now." He nodded. "The mangekyou sharingan. I see. I killed dear cousin Shisui to get mine. Who did you kill? I would have thought you would have killed that idiot boy who we lured here today." He motioned to Kisame, who moved to attack a group of lesser ninjas. "I suppose I can do you another favor."

"I never asked you for any favors," Sasuke said, now advancing on his brother. "I have no desire to end up like you. I will follow my own path to power."

"I never told you why I killed our clan, did I?" Itachi loosened his robes some. If you guessed it was to test my strength, you would be correct. If you were inclined to believe that I hated them all, especially our father Fugaku, you would be correct again. But, there was something more."

Hinata stared at the two brothers. A space had been cleared around them by the surging mass of fighters on both sides of the Akatsuki power play. She couldn't imagine the horror that Itachi's words implied, thinking about her father, Hanabi, and the Hyuuga clan. She never wanted to feel the kind of pain and obsession that must be torturing Sasuke.

"_What?"_ Sasuke's voice was barely audible. He couldn't help himself. Despite the years of hatred and his single-minded quest, he found part of him listening to his older brother, as if he were about to pass along something of great value to his younger sib.

"It was Orochimaru who eventually brought me into Akatsuki. He told me of a certain Brotherhood, one bent on ruling everyone and everything. He spoke of a great Destroyer, a man associated with snakes. At first I thought that he meant himself, but he was too busy perfecting his metampsychosis technique. Later, I believed that he meant me, but I had no desire to fill such a role. Being a kind-hearted brother, I thought of you."

"**That's a lie!"** Sasuke's eyes looked wild. "You did not kill our entire clan because of me! You did not murder our parents to make me strong enough to be your tool!"

"You can believe what you want," Itachi said, sounding as if that meant absolutely nothing to him. "You found your way to Orochimaru. You have learned to summon Snakes, have you not? I can see that look about you. It matters naught. Akatsuki found different legends to pursue. As did I."

Hinata bit her lip. She felt tears come to her eyes. Her eyes on Sasuke's face, she saw him struggling with hurt and denial.

"You can also thank me for the cursed seal, I suppose." Itachi sent more explosive clones into the fray. "I think that Orochimaru once thought that he could defeat me, and gain the Uchiha blood limit through my body. I showed him the error of his ways. That left you. It gave him reason to seek you out after all. I doubt that he will be interested in reviving our clan, as father would have wished. Can you ever forgive me, dear brother?"

Hinata cringed, only barely refraining from ducking down behind the nearest shield. Another flight of arrows had been sent in her direction. Barely visible ninja, iron _Shuko_ claws on their hands, had climbed up on the wall behind her. They had thrown a number of kunei at the same time, before being spotted and attacked. Only the spy's alertness saved Hinata. A number of blades bit deep into the soldier's shield.

A thumping sound began to fill the cavern like the beat of a gigantic heart. No. Like the beat of multiple unbelievably large hearts. The claws had pushed further past the barrier. Soon, the distal part of a scaly slime-covered limb reached into the vast cave. Great blobs of indescribable matter fell off the immense arm, splashing onto one unlucky soul. The screaming man ran blindly, his skin melting from his splattered face.

Despite the great risk from the struggles around them, a number of the elders and important personages ran out near the edge of the seal. Most prostrated themselves on the ground, calling out supplications to the being they viewed as a god. Some wailed terribly, or anointed themselves with sacred liquids. Others stared at the hideous monstrosity with a look of rapture on their faces. Some of their number were struck down by stray arrows, spears, and shuriken.

Itachi moved abruptly, tossing black flame at Sasuke. His younger brother was no longer there. A heart-wrenching scream of utter pain and anguish had Hinata looking up towards the roof of the great cavern. Sasuke was descending, transformed. His face looked bizarre and oddly decorated. Great wings protruded from his back. One hand glowed and crackled with an unbelievable amount of visible chakra. To Hinata, it sounded as if the entire area was filled with birds.

Someone tugged hard at her sleeve. It was the Konoha spy. "Time to go. _Now!_ We must hurry. There may not be another opportunity!" The man headed off into the furious melee, ducking under a number of attacks.

Hinata flicked her arms, dropping out of the open shackles. Rolling out of the way of a pair of sweeping butterfly swords, she followed in the running man's footsteps, knowing there was no time to put ointment on her raw wrists. She dropped to her knees. A larger curved sword spun past, just over her head. Watching in disbelief, she saw it return in its flight like a boomerang, burying itself up to the hilt in the back of an unsuspecting warrior.

She began running again, her eyes alert for even the slightest hint of danger. There. Ahead and off to one side. A dark opening. It must be a tunnel entrance. Almost stumbling over a dead body, Hinata made her way to the tunnel, rushing into the darkness. She would have given anything for a torch. Her wish was prophetic. A number of ninja's carrying torches and small oil lanterns ran into the crooked shaft, _kama _and _manriki_ in their hands. They were faster than she was in her current condition.

"**H-u-r-r-y!"** The spy ran back to assist her. Taking his hand out of his pockets, he tossed a number of egg shells at the feet of the pursuing shinobi. Each released a great cloud of blinding chemicals, sending a pungent odor of pepper up and down the narrow tunnel. Hinata coughed. Deciding to act in her own defense, she took a handful of _tesubishi _out, tossing the wicked caltrops behind her. Those ought to have the enemy stepping lightly for a bit. A number of additional eggs passed over her head.

"**Hold your breath and run!"** The spy had good reason to say that. The fragile shells broke open, releasing poison gas into the passageway. Tearing off a piece of her clothing, Hinata placed it over her nose. She ran as fast as she could, the men pursing her falling to their knees, coughing and cursing. Intent on following her guide, who held a small light in his hand, Hinata did not glance behind herself again. If she had, she would have run with new urgency.

Kisame had broken prematurely away from his earlier contest.

He was chasing after her.


	21. twenty one

"**_Kill the girl!_**"

Naruto immediately regretted his defiant gesture.

Once again, he felt an overpowering urge to rush to her side. If he transformed quickly enough, swept in, and found some way to release Hinata…

**N-NO**

He forced himself to remain composed and clear-headed. He had to agree with Kyuubi this time. His bravery was not in question. Neither were his feelings for Hinata. This was about taking his best shot, doing everything he could. He would do Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the others proud.

"I wonder what the Fourth would have done?"

**YOU ARE B-BUT A FRACTION OF THAT M-MAN**

Naruto tensed up, but forced himself to relax. Just because Nine Tails was at wits end, didn't mean that he had to fly off the handle. He had a few moments to think, as the soldiers were not attacking or advancing. Think, Naruto. Think!

Across the cavern, groups of armed men appeared to be advancing on Hinata's position. That had Naruto seeing red, his teeth lengthening and Kyuubi chakra swirling around him like a small dust devil. He began to focus his will, seeing a group of archers take aim at his girlfriend.

"I _can't," _he said to himself. If he moved to save Hinata, he would fall into some trap, that much was certain. But, why else had he come here? It was fine time for his conscience, common sense, and loyalty to the Leaf to intervene. "I anyone kills her, I swear I will bring this whole place down." He might never make Hokage, but that act would allow him to be spoken in the same breath as the Third and the Fourth.

Naruto saw movement near Hinata. Another Akatsuki member, possibly Itachi, raised his arm over his head. A number of ninjas formed a ring around Hinata. The other shinobi and soldiers stopped, their postures wary.

"**Itachi. What is the meaning of this?"** The tall Akatsuki member called out loudly, outraged, ignoring Naruto for the moment. That had Naruto feeling pissed. Not woth keeping an eye on, am I? He watched as the man pointed to a number of high-ranking soldiers, who went on to shout orders to unseen archers and halberd men. Spear bearers took out long scrolls of concussive seals and began wrapping them around their weapons.

"Itachi…" Naruto practically hissed that name, remembering when Sasuke's brother and that other freak had come for him, only to be run off by Jiraiya. He hated owing anything to Sasuke's brother; but, he could live with anything that spared Hinata.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with," Itachi answered in a relatively calm and quiet voice. "I merely disagree with the decision to kill the girl. She may still be useful."

Hinata looked over at the Uchiha ninja. Just what was he up to?

"Since when do you make the decisions for the Nine of us?" The man called back, seconded by another Akatsuki member standing nearby. "Are you turning traitor, Itachi?"

Naruto found his heart in his throat. What if Itachi didn't actually kill his clan. What if he was an undercover agent for the Leaf, waiting for just this kind of moment? Could the same thing be said for Sasuke.

**W-WISHING THINGS W-WON'T MAKE THEM SO**

'I know,' Naruto said. 'Better than most people.'

"I am working towards the same goal that I set before. I have not shown a change of heart." Itachi's vague answer had had Kisame grinning. "There may indeed be traitors amongst our group, or in the large and unnecessary number of men you have brought into this."

"You put your judgment ahead of mine? Ahead of the group as a whole?" The Akaktsuki leader's voice grew slightly shrill. Archers zeroed in on Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata. Cursing under his breath, Naruto was poised to create a huge number of clones, thinking that a storm of shuriken and kunai could wreak havoc on the taught bowstrings.

"You have never heard me say any such thing," Itachi relied. A group of soldiers with large shields went to stand in front of Hinata. "I think you grow distracted at a perilous time. Our great benefactor grows eager. The boy we wanted stands before you. What good will bickering do? Are you going to throw everything away, on the verge of our great triumph?" Itachi turned his back on the other member of the Nine. He walked over speak with Kisame.

Naruto almost felt as if they had forgotten about him. But, he hadn't forgotten about the task at hand. Using the gift of time, he did as thorough an assessment of the cavern and enemy forces as he could. He began running through his list of available skills and abilities, trying to run through a number of possible scenarios. His evaluation was hampered by his inability to see sizeable portions of the cavern.

"**You are foolish, Itachi, if you think that you can do something on your own."** The tall Akatsuki member turned back to face Naruto. "But, he is correct in one thing. We should proceed with things before the Great Onebecomes displeased with us."

"Young man, we made you an offer and you refused it. Itachi's ill chosen actions will merely delay matters for the girl." The tall man's eyes narrowed considerably. His one hand twitched. "You declined. It's time that we dealt with you." He clapped his hands. His aide raised a black pennant with a red sun barely peaking past the horizon. A trumpet sounded. A large number of soldiers and ninjas began moving, flanking Naruto.

"Not man enough to do it on you own, huh?" Naruto spat at the feet of the Akatsuki member. "Figures. Too high and mighty. Or, too scared." He turned his back on the man, waved, and laughed. "Big talking loser. Great man to lead a new order. Shit!"

The other man went pale. His eyes filled with rage and hatred.

**YOUR P-PEOPLE SKILLS HAVE IMP-P-PROVED**

Naruto cocked his head. "Something you wanted to say?" Naruto spoke in a condescending manner to his foe. He used the interim to judge the speed and distance of the approaching warriors. "I'll ask them to wait, if you need time to find your tongue."

"You are not worthy of a reply," the haughty Akatsuki leader replied, laughing.

"Uh huh. Wasn't _that_ a reply? No one Itachi speaks to you lie you're a moron or something. To think I spent time worrying if there would be some kind of clever plan or something."Gathering a huge amount of Kyuubi chakra, Naruto tried to visualize just what he wanted to do. "That's just too funny! I bet…" He stopped. A soldier on a horse rushed into the cavern through an opening in the massed soldiers. The horse slid to a stop on the slick stone floor, snorting and tossing its head. Not able to control his steed any better, the rider called out his message.

"Sir! Scouts report that a sizeable group of men are on the move from the East. They suspect Konoha ninjas. There are also hints of movement from the North and the West."

"**_W-h-a-t?"_** The Akatsuki member cursed repeatedly.

"Bad news?" Naruto offered. "It's just one of those days I guess." His spirits soared. If the man's report were true, Akatsuki might have hard time of things. His failure might not bring great trouble to the people he cared about. But, that didn't mean he was going to let up or anything. He only knew to speeds: 'Go' or 'Stop'.

"Damn. Itachi was right. When I find out who passed along word of our plans…." The tall Akatsuki warlord looked fit to be tied.

"I've often heard the Hokage say that the reigns of power are a heavy burden. It's _so_ hard to find good help these days." Naruto kept his eyes on the soldiers. His smart ass remark was ignored by the unhappy leader. He didn't care. In his head, he began going over some possible moves with a withdrawn and stammering fox demon.

"**_You!" _**The leader called out to a high-ranking ninja. Protect the men working to bring down the barrier. Make certain they are kept alive. **_Go!" _**That man and other high level shinobi flashed from view.****The tall man turned to look at a waiting group of soldiers and shinobi.. "Attack the boy! Subdue him. Keep him alive."

Naruto spread his arms wide. He hoped things would work on the scale that he imagined.

Rocks tore themselves free form the walls of the entry passage, then moved by unseen means, forming a large wall between Naruto and the approaching soldiers. Sweating slightly, he used Kyuubi's ability to create tangible structures in combination with one of his Doton skills.

'Thanks, bastard fox!'

**FLAWLESS V-VICTORY. WE SHOULD LEAVE N-NOW**

Naruto staggered for a moment. He had pushed a bit too far with that move, and found himself desperately needing to tap back into Nine Tail's reservoir. There had been no way to know beforehand just how much of his own chakra a fabrication like that would take.

"How?" The Akatsuki member spat the word, looking at the impishly grinning Naruto.

Naruto gave him the finger, and then watched as a large group of soldiers on his side of the wall hugged the cavern wall, treading perilously close to the seal. Looking in the opposite direction, he cursed. The seal ran all the way to the wall, in that area, That was where he had to move now. No problem. He remembered being in the forest, during the days that Team Seven was guarding the bridge builder and his family.

Realizing it was a waste of energy, the young shinobi set the tall Akatsuki member's boots on fire just the same. Sometimes, he was still 'That Naruto.' Concentrating chakra to his feet, he ran up and along the wall of the cavern, aiming for the open area near that weird pulsating barrier of nothingness and somethingness. As he made his way away from the advancing soldiers, Naruto caught sight of ninjas lugging huge scrolls to certain points at the seal's periphery. Those men began unrolling the lengthy parchments. But, there was no time for him to watch and see what all that was about.

The mundane soldiers may have been stymied, but the ninjas were _not. _They began to use the same trick that Naruto had, heading towards him with all haste. Dressed in colorful outfits, the shinobi wore turbans on their head and had six or seven large metal rings spaced along their left arms. By all appearances, they were from some nation far away. There would be no way to judge their tendencies or proficiency.

Naruto had a worse problem on his hands. An Akatsuki member he had never seen before followed behind the strange warriors. That was bad enough. Across the open expanse of the cavern floor, two other Akatsuki members were spurred to motion. Shit.

Shit and _more_ shit. He would have to deal with each threat in succession, trying to space things out as best he could, while still trying to make progree in Hinata's general direction.

**SH-SH-SHIT**

"I just said that!" Naruto spat. "Why don't you think it louder next time." His ears hurt enough from hearing that horrible bellow before. He didn't need too much noise inside and out.

Kyuubi wasn't commenting on the same issue that Naruto had. There was something more important going on. It was not the skirmish taking place on the other side of the cavern, where one group of Akatsuki members were working towards a secret agenda.

Despite the various fights, jutsu technicians and high level ninjas continued to work with their great design. The outermost ring of the Grand Seal began to glow and pulsate. Chanting grew louder and louder, and a number of technicians began working long sweeping hand seals.

Something was pushing through the barrier, at small points where the very fabric of existence seemed to rip or spread apart. There were three sharp points. They were huge, even when viewed on the scale of the great cavern. The moving structures were curved. They shone with an unearthly radiance, as if lit from within. One was situated directly above his head, only one hundred feet away or so. It seemed much closer. Way too much closer. A claw. Those were humongous claws. The Demiurge was on the verge of gaining access to this world!

Naruto suddenly felt as if he were about to vomit. His eyes clouded over momentarily. His knees gave way. Kyuubi was gibbering frantically.

'Not in battle, asshole!'

_**N-NN-NNN-NNNN-NNNNNO--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

The roaring noise repeated, again and again, growing in intensity. The horrendous beast known as the Demiurge knew that Kyuubi was close to its grasp. Looking towards the charging ninjas, a dizzy Naruto saw the men in the front ranks take large weapons off of their backs. They were shaped like wagon wheels, with chains and weights at the end of each spoke. Grabbing their _chakar_ by the center hubs, those shinobi began spinning the nasty defensive weapons.

"What. Wait. That's…" Naruto fought to keep his concentration. He thought that he heard a tell tale sign of Chidori in the combined noise within the cave. That meant Sasuke. But, he didn't have time to wonder about his former teammate's presence.

Somewhat shielded by the men in front of them the remaining warriors leapt upward, sweeping metal rings off of their arms. With a fluid continuous motion, they sent the deadly sharp _chakram_ headed directly at the Naruto from various heights and angles.

"Don't you jerks know that they're supposed to keep me target alive?" Naruto had no time to judge whether the trajectories of the flung objects were designed to maim, kill him, or just keep him off balance until the heavy hitters could arrive. "I…need…power…_now_…" Somehow, he actually managed to siphon chakra from Kyuubi's wellspring without the demon's assistance. _"Doton Doryuuhiki."_ Mud spewed forth from his mouth like a river. A large wall formed between him and the chakram.

That was only a temporary fix. He needed to think of something else. Fast. An idea came to mind. He grinned. It was nasty. Really nasty. That alone made it worth trying.

"Give me complete access, hairball. This one might take a bit of juice!" Thinking furiously, trying to get the necessary parameters straight in his mind, Naruto created a huge realm, swallowing up the bunched up group of shinobi blocked by his mud fortification. He realized that the walls couldn't keep them there for too long.

They didn't have to. Those men were about to go elsewhere. "Bye bye, bastards!" Naruto squared his shoulders and worked on the realm from the outside. The space he created was devoid of warmth, light, and air.

The young Leaf ninja found himself panting. He felt totally drained for a few moments. He hadn't used up any of his own chakra on that move. And while he had used a lot of Kyuubi energy, the great fox had a great deal left. There was only so much chakra that a human body can channel, even one with a youma inside. How much of this could he take?

A thumping sound began to fill the cavern like the beat of a gigantic heart. No. Like the beat of many enormous hearts, slightly out of sync. The claws had pushed past the barrier and the distal part of an humongous scaly, slime-covered limb reached into the vast cave. Great blobs of indescribable matter fell off the huge arm, splashing onto one of the few warriors who had not been sucked into Naruto's realm. The screaming man ran blindly, his skin melting from his splattered face.

"Well, _that_ was surely special…" Naruto sucked in his breath, flexed his arms, and prepared to meet the first S-class criminal heading his way. The incredibly large man waved his arm over his head, and then worked a series of one-handed seals.

Water began gushing up through holes in the cave floor, quickly forming a number of broad flat pools. Naruto correctly assumed that his adversary intended to make use of the aqueous flow. Thanking Jiraiya for teaching him a balanced repertoire of jutsus, he decided to strike first. Hand seals finished in the blink of an eye, the young ninja performed _Suiton Suiryuudan_ _No Jutsu,_ creating a torrential blast of water. Instead of one dragon shaped stream, his enhanced chakra allowed him to bring three separate dragons into being. Attacking independently and from separate angles, they sped towards the Akatsuki warrior.

"Not going to be as easy as you thought…" Naruto said, feeling a strange sense of exhilaration. He was going to strike back at someone from Akatsuki. He would have a chance to take out his pent-up aggressions on one of the men responsible for Hinata's abduction.

Nonchalantly, the other ninja worked seals with one hand, while reaching behind his back with the other arm. Two of the dragon shapes froze immediately, their serpentine and undulating forms falling to the cavern floor, shattering into large and small needles of ice. Unfolding a large umbrella with the other hand, the Akatsuki member diverted the third dragon into a split stream of formless water. Shaking his hair to remove some water, the man spoke tersely. "Not too bad, for a child." With that, he tossed the umbrella upward, in a closed state. Spinning, it drew water vapor and small fragments of ice with it. At apogee, the device snapped open. "_Now!_One thousand needles of ice…."

Sweeping his arm in a wide arc, Naruto projected a covering of Kyubi fire above his head, not having the time needed to be angry at that last comment. Countless deadly needles and drills of frozen water turned immediately to steam. But, he had no reason to feel smug or even safe. The needles were under the control of the enemy ninja. Some swerved enough to avoid the fire, coming on a spiral course aimed straight for Naruto's legs.

'That bastard means to cripple me and bring me down. Not this time.'

When the needles had sped on their dastardly course, Naruto looked so much like a wintery porcupine. Glistening spars of ice studded both of his legs. With a loud pop, the form of the stricken ninja disappeared. A large cave boulder sat in its place. The young ninja had used the substitution technique. The move did not fool the more experienced shinobi. Tracking Naruto's movement, he held his hand up to his mouth and blew fiercely. A stream of water rose from each of the many pools, latched onto his chakra-filled breath, then whipped around Naruto like liquid pythons.

The water froze instantly, forming an ice coffin, not too different than the sand traps that Gaara used. The container began shrinking. Naruto transformed into a small penguin, and then squirted out the top of the trap, regaining his true shape in mid air. Not having the liberty to rest, he worked his next move. Numerous foxfire globes swarmed around his opponent like a group of amorous fireflies. Useless in themselves, they disguised a tremendous number of explosive kunei, tossed by the gaggle of clones that had come into being. Keeping with the theme, the replicas of Naruto all ran towards the dodging ninja and detonated. Unfortunately, few reached their mark.

Great spears of ice blossomed form the water on the ground, detonating the clones prematurely. Naruto had to leap and roll to avoid being stabbed numerous times. Hitting a broad and slick patch of ice, he slid out of control, ending up against the wall, his legs out in front of him. The Akatsuki member moved his hands too quickly to follow. A dome of ice formed over his adversary's legs. Naruto swallowed hard. There was no time to create enough fire or to form some kind of barrier with stone and mud. If that dome could act like Gaara's spike-riddled sand structures….

"_Shit!"_ Naruto felt frantic for a moment. This was not going to be as easy as _he_ thought. If he had been limited to his own powers, there was no doubt what the outcome would be. But, he knew what to do. He created a new realm and entered it, allowing the other realm to dissipate. Seated in his small and simple creation, Naruto took stock of his situation. A clever enemy might have guessed his ability when he saw those soldiers reappear in the same spot they had disappeared from. What might his enemy do, if he had come to the correct conclusion? What would _he_ do, if the situations were reversed?

Just how strong was the man he faced? He must be on par with Itachi and Kisame, at least. That was not a comforting thought. His mind began to wander some, as he pondered the fact that some of jutsus reminded him of techniques used by Haku . Absentmindedly, he wondered if their bloodlines might somehow be related.

**WHAT DOES _THAT_ M-M-MATTER?**

"Nothing, fur face. I'm just catching my breath." Naruto frowned. He could do without commentary in the middle of battle. so to speak. "If you like, I could just give up, wrap a big bow around myself, and run into the waiting arms of the Demiurge." Naruto waited a moment. "What? No snappy comeback?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so. If you have any good suggestions, I'm all ears."

**STAY IN THE REALM. WAIT UNTIL THINGS ARE OVER. RETURN HOME**

There was logic to the demon's suggestion, but only from the angle of self-preservation. If that was what Naruto was after, he would have stayed with Jiraiya. Even so, staying in a realm might not be all that it was cracked up to be. Akatsuki wouldn't be able to find him; but, they could lay trap after trap over his position and throughout the cave. Worse, he had no idea what powers a creature like the Demiurge might have. Could it see into realms? Could it reach Kyuubi where they were now?

"Damn. Stupid hermit never taught me something about_ this_…"

For all Naruto knew, his sensei might have given him some pertinent tactical advice. He didn't hear every word that the Ero-sennin said, or remember all the points that he was taught. He was learning an important lesson in that regard, if nothing else. Concentrating, he tried to assess the strategic situation. He had noticed that Itachi, Kisame, and possibly some other members of the Nine were at odds with the rest of their organization. What was that all about? What might it mean for him? For Hinata?

_Hinata._

She was the reason he was here, after all. The longer he waited, the more likely someone would be able to carry out the order to kill her. For all he knew, she might be already dead. He felt his fangs growing again. His fingers began curling into claws. Biting his lip hard, he forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't wait much longer, whether or not that was tactically sound. He had at least one Alatsuki member to face. The other two who had taken up chase might be waiting as well. Would they team up against him, all at once? There was only one way to find out….

**LISTEN TO REASON. I BEG YOU. THE HUMANS ARE NOT THE PROBLEM**

'Since when did I ever listen to reason?"

Naruto scratched his chin. He smiled. It was time to fight fire with fire, so to speak. He fluffed out his hair in as many directions as possible. "Spikes of the Underworld" A thick layer of spiked armor formed over his uppermost body. Saying a few words of hope, he dissolved the realm. Huge knife-like spikes of ice broke off inside the dome, as Naruto burst out of the structure like an angry jack-in-the box. Seeing the questing claw of the Demiurge above him, he struck upon an outlandish idea. If he could somehow pull it off, things would be golden! It wouldn't be easy. He didn't even know if it were possible. But, no guts, no glory.

**NO ONE DESERVES THAT. NOT EVEN A HUMAN. DO IT**

For the next two minutes, Naruto dodged attacks from his opponent, having to enter realms o occasion when the other Akatsuki members saw openings that were too tempting to resist. It was a tricky approach, as he couldn't afford to get seriously hurt or disabled before things aligned perfectly in his favor. The attack might not even work. He could be doing all this for nothing.

'I'd better experiment some, without giving my plan away.'

There was a great risk involved. He had no idea what the Barrier was, what kind of jutsus had created it, and what techniques were necessary to bring the whole thing down. Was it possible for him to cause thinning of one area, without weakening the barrier in its entirety? Could he create a realm just beyond the shimmering curtain of light, leaving someone trapped there when the realm disappeared?

"**_Now!" _**Naruto created a small number of strong clones, directing them to set up as pairs. Each group began making small weak versions of Rasengan. No longer needing help to form the spiral force himself, he concentrated a powerful mass of swirling chakra on one palm. **"Let's go guys!"** Naruto and his clones rushed forward, coming in from all sides of the Akatsuki member, who was causing huge stalagtites of ice to rain down from the ceiling, while razor sharp plates of ice sprung out of the cavern floor.

The enemy was confident. He knew about Naruto's well-documented abilities. The blow could be warded against with his defensive skills. He might be forced backward a bit, but would be ready for a final counter-attack when the boy's attack gave out. This was playing right into his hands.

"**_RASENGAN!" _**All of the surviving Narutos shouted at once. The combined force of their attack knocked their opponent backward, pinning him against the cave wall. The man was smiling, feeling no effect from the well-timed assault.

"That would have worked against a worthy opponent. You had a reputation of being tricky. Tricks don't work when you enemy knows all about you." The Akatsuki member began building up his own chakra. It would be simple work to kill the upstart, but keeping him partially intact was more difficult. No matter. For one of his skill, it was only a matter of patience.

"Were… you… expecting… _this_…" Naruto grunted. His clones followed suit. While they fought to maintain Rasengan, he reached into his bag of Kyuubi tricks. The tall man passed into a realm formed against the barrier, followed by the Naruto clones. _"Got you!"_

Naruto closed the way into the realm, on the face adjacent to the cavern. At the same time, he tried to dissolve the rear wall of the realm, the one oriented to the barrier and beyond. He was meeting more resistance than he had hoped to see, and knew that another one of the Nine would take up the attack while he was preoccupied. Sweat pouring down his face, and his mind coming perilously close to blacking out, he managed to force his adversary beyond the barrier.

He fell to his knees for a moment. He found it hard to breath. The sound of his heartbeat was loud in his ears. That had been tough! But, he had no time to bask in victory. There was no celebratory parade, and no medals were being handed out. Looking up, fighting to keep from vomiting, he kept a wary eye on two dark-robed figures.

**N-NOT TOO BAD F-FOR A CHILD**

'You better not just curl up in a ball and whimper,' Naruto thought. 'If I get this done while you hide, you'll never hear the end of it. From me, or the history books!' He hoped that the smarmy comment meant that Kyuubi was getting its sense of humor back. That might mean that the fox demon was conquering its fear of the Demiurge. Might.

"The child has an overactive imagination, it seems. And it doesn't pay to underestimate him." Do you wish to go first?" A strange looking man, eerily like the figure in Naruto's dream, turned to speak to his fellow. He looked at the spot on the barrier where there other comrade had disappeared. "If you do, I really won't mind…." Huge jaw-like forms curled up from inside the collar of his robe. Naruto wondered where he had seen something like that before. Right! On a Venus Fly Trap.

"No. Go right ahead. You were here first." The second man also bore some resemblance to one of the figures in his dream. His cloak was a bit different, long and loose over the arms. The ninja's arms looked to disproportionately long, while his legs were a bit too short for his frame. "Besides, the water may benefit some of your skills." Leaping, the strange man spread his cape-like cloak and glided over to the wall. Clinging upside down by his feet, he watched Naruto intently, wanting to judge his abilities, and alert to any vulnerable spot he could attack unannounced, while his partner took the lead role.

"Yes. That much is true. No matter." The pale ninja spoke with a crooked grin. One side of his face was light in color, while the other was dark. That made him look twice as creepy in the low light present in that section of the cave. "It would save us both a bit of sweat, if you simply surrendered. I promise to tell everyone that you put up a heroic fight." The man swung his arms about, this way and that. As far as Naruto could tell, the motions were random and uneventful.

"I was about to make the same offer," Naruto said, shrugging. "Do you like originality, or would you prefer to go the way your friend did?"

The barrier began bulging more and more. The terrible roar rang out, many times in succession. Even the Akatsuki members looked to be in tremendous pain. Kyuubi began babbling incoherently. Naruto did everything he could to shore up the youma's resolve. Soon, that damn monster would be able to swing its awful limb about the cavern.

"Ahhh. Brave talk from one so young. As it turns out, he wasn't my friend." The ninja kicked some water out of one of the shallow pools. "He was part of the organization, however, so I do owe him something." He picked up the tip of an icy stalagtite, and held it in his hand. As it melted, he walked towards Naruto, dripping water here and there.

Naruto took a step back. Strange looking patches of slimy discoloration were growing on the areas that had been moistened. What was going on?

"Not too many people get to see this. You are truly privileged, as it turns out." The Akatsuki warrior pulled a long scroll out of one sleeve, unrolled it, and then swung it through the air. A barely visible dust floated down from it, forming a crescent shape around the pasty looking man. Small shapes arose in that arc, growing just as rapidly as the other areas. "Some might think it bad manners and arrogance, for a mere youth to think he could challenge one of the Nine." The ninja took out another scroll and wrapped it around his waist three times. "But, seeing that you managed to catch one of us off guard… in a rather permanent fashion, it would seem… I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt. I assure you, your capture with be educational." He laughed a tittering laugh. "But, I'm afraid you will only live long enough for us to dump you onto the seal."

Naruto coughed, and then brushed off his sleeves. He smiled, and fluffed out his hair. "Yack, yack, yack. What isit with big time criminals and their monologues?" He put his hands together, stretched, and cracked his knuckles.

"He's a rather mouthy young man," the strange bat-like shinobi observed. "Why don't you bring him down to size?"

"Certainly." The pale man worked a series of seals, and then smiled. Strange plants grew all around him. Just beyond them, sickly and grotesque shapes quivered and moaned, bearing some resemblance to various fungi and mushrooms that might be found in nature. He put his hand to his mouth and coughed. The action was purposeful. It was a variant of _Biransei No Jutsu. _A large cloud of poisonous spores surrounded Naruto, clinging to his hair, skin, and clothes. "Those won't kill you, immediately. But, they will serve as a stimulant to my new friends." The Akatsuki member waved his arm towards the gibbering slime molds, fungal growths, and parasol-like mushrooms.

'OK, damn fox. Help me with the control here. I don't want to burn off something I still need!'

Naruto swallowed hard. He finally noticed the piles of cyanotic corpses surrounding him. They were the men he had suffocated in the one realm he created. It was not a pretty sight. But, as usual, this was kill-or-be-killed. He knew which outcome he preferred. Slowly building chakra up inside him, he looked this way and that, seeing that the remaining soldiers in the area were more than content to leave the fighting up to their superiors.

'Let's do this.'

Naruto spun slowly in a circle, releasing bits of Kyuubi fire from all of his pores and follicles, a move he copied in theory from one of Neji's. He incinerated all of the spores, but remained free of burns. His control had been so fine, that his hair was intact and his clothes unharmed. He rubbed his head. It would have been exceedingly embarrassing, fighting naked with his…

**I CAN D-DO WITHOUT TH-THAT IMAGE, THANK YOU**

"Very interesting. Children are so full of surprises." The strange looking ninja smiled, then began manipulating chakra connections to his new crop. "I hope you haven't lost your boyish curiosity. The next few minutes should prove quite interesting."

Naruto carefully looked over at the writhing masses of growths flanking the man. Some were squat and round, covered with pits and small bumps. Others were like fleshy spires, wrinkled and sporting misshapen cone-like tops. The remainder looked like huge umbrellas, with huge disc-shaped helmets. They all smelled terrible.

The plants growing between the two clusters of mushroom and fungi were no less weird. Some looked like clusters of ropes, covered with large glistening balls of liquid. A few looked like huge cups with flap like lids, their bodies bulbous and brightly hued. One in particular resembled its master, having two huge flap-like jaws lined by long flexible feelers. Naruto shivered involuntarily. The plants gave him the creeps even more than the man did. But, what was the threat here? He could easily move away from the area….

Before he knew it, a huge tendril broke out of the ground beneath his feet and wrapped around his leg.

"With plants, it's the parts you don't see that are often so critical." The Akatsuki member noted. More tendrils, large and small, began popping out of the ground.

"**Shit!** This is…." Naruto needed to act fast, before he was wound up like thread on a bobbin.

The other ninja waved his arm. The ball-like mushrooms exploded, filling the area with a huge cloud of slowly settling spores. Naruto found it very hard to breathe. He couldn't see anything. His nose burned, and his tongue tingled. "Hallucinogens. Sleep agents. Irritants. Even laxatives. The spores can have so many effects." He waved his arm again. Naruto didn't notice the waves of dark spores drifting down from under the large parasols. He had no way of seeing the green dust wafting out from the conical tops of the other horrid growths.

'Do what works best.' Naruto remembered his Jiraiya telling him that once. 'The best ninjas are not always those with the most tricks, like the Uchiha clan. They are not always the ones with the strongest or most coveted abilities, like the Hyuuga clan. The most effective shinobi are often those that choose the right skill for the right situation, and can do that skill well.'

Jiraiya was right. Naruto created another realm. It was harder this time. Using the same ability channeled Kyuubi energy through the same parts of his body. He didn't know how long he could hold this construct, or how many more times he could access a realm today. He had never pushed things this far in practice. Parts of the huge tendrils had accompanied him. Detached from their above ground segments, the writhing and constricting growths continued with their ceaseless purpose. The larger ones fell off when he singed them with demon fire. The smaller ones needed to be cut. His legs ached. Small hair-like projections covered some of the grotesque forms. Those small things seemed to enter his flesh, doing who knows what.

"**Damn!"** What could he do? An idea came to him. It would be dangerous, since the tendrils still seemed capable of movement. But, there may be no time to waste. Naruto transformed again, this time into a flea. The wormlike growths burrowing inside of him did not transform. They fell to the ground in striking numbers. Back in human form, Naruto felt wobbly. He wasn't sure if it was from the effect of the spores, or if he had used too much Kyuubi energy too quickly. Wrapping a scarf around his nose and mouth, he plotted strategy. It would be foolhardy to stand in any one place for too long. He needed to stop the tendrils somehow. And, he had no desire to find out what capabilities the plants had.

'_Now!'_ Stepping out of the realm, Naruto jumped and somersaulted, and then began running for an area away from the plants.

"That won't do you any good, you know!" His opponent laughed. "The huge rhizomorphs injected rootlets into your body. They will settle in your heart eventually, causing you to falter and pass out. Some of the smaller hyphae bathed your legs in secretions that will numb your senses and incapacitate your muscles. It would be so much easier if you just bowed to the inevitable."

Naruto was about to brag, saying how he had gotten around all that. But, his time with Jiraiya had not been limited to simple techniques. The older man had been slowly and laboriously working on his pupil's habits and attitude. Miraculously, there had been some progress. Not saying a word, Naruto did the hand motions necessary to work his own large scale version of _Kenkaze._ Huge unseen gusts of wind moved like scythe blades, slicing through the clusters of fungi.

"Very nice. But, the saprophytes will grow back. And, their underground components will work just the same." The other ninja waved his arms. The large and bulbous plants oriented on Naruto, and then convulsed. Shooting forth huge geysers of liquid, they nearly hit the dodging boy. Still, the near misses produced a sticky mist from the streams of malodorous substance. Some of that mist settled on parts of his body.

Avoiding more tendrils, Naruto slid on a patch of water, and then tumbled over one of the bodies of the suffocated soldiers. He wasn't down long, lucky for him. There was another thing to worry about. The huge bellow filled the cavern again. The Demiurge had enough of one limb protruding into the cave, that it was able to move the grotesque multi-jointed appendage around. Massive claws struck the ground where Naruto once lay, digging huge furrows.

"**Great!" **He had to leap again, without getting a good sense of his orientation. Huge tentacle-like plants swung in his direction. One barely grazed him, but the globe-like balls of liquid were like glue. The remainder of the tentacle doubled back on itself, intending to snare its prey with more globes.

"Carnivorous plants are so remarkable, don't you think?" The other ninja chuckled loudly. "You won't need to worry about the digestive enzymes. They are mild, and act very slowly. You should worry about being immobilized." The man frowned, thinking that the Demiurge might kill the boy before they were ready. It might have no reason to enter the plane in its total glory then.

Other plants belched forth slippery liquids, making it hard for Naruto to maintain his balance. He used his kunei where he could. He strung together various jutsu. It took everything he had to stay one step ahead of the damn leafy monsters.

"But, not every carnivorous plant does the job of digestion itself. Some attract helpful insects that kill the lured prey. The droppings from those bugs help feed the plants. Want to see how that works?" The Akatsuki member drew blood from one finger, and then worked a summoning.

"_Hey! _Keep your damn things under control. Tell them I'm _not_ the target!" The smaller Akatsuki ninja was forced to dodge a number of persistent plants. "They've killed a number of soldiers and chased the rest away."

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. A group of six insects with elongated carapaces stood in the cavern, skittering this way and that to avoid being struck by the Demiurge's claws. One stood up on its hind legs, antennae twitching in anticipation. The others showed no such eagerness, but their eyes all swiveled towards Naruto. Each bug was the size of a small pony. Their wing cases were a dull tan-grey in color. Their eyes were glistening black orbs. Long proboscis like tubes were folded underneath their head parts.

"Assassin bugs_," _the enemy ninja said, beginning his lecture. "The normal smaller counterparts are content to wait in ambush on flowers and plants. They are nonetheless very aggressive, and capable of giving a human a rather nasty little bite. These larger ones…." One bug scuttled forward. The remaining insects twitched slightly. "**_Stop!_**" The command caused the giant bug to halt. "If only our human servants were so eager." The man sighed. "Anyway, the long beaks are rather adept at injecting fluids into the intended prey. The substance begins the digestive process, from the inside out." He laughed. "Fascinating, _isn't_ it? I understand that one Konoha clan likes to play with smaller bugs. I much prefer this size, myself.

Naruto looked at his arms. He could see the plant residue, and had no doubt what had the insects zeroing in on him. What a nasty surprise. He jumped over one questing hyphal form and slid under a large whip-like plant extension covered with sticky balls. Hitting another slick spot, he almost slid into a large sucking plant bladder. The roar echoed outside and inside his aching head. The damn claw came close again, a number of times.

"I will need to exert my will, to keep them from drinking you dry until _after _you serve our purpose. That will be the tricky part. But it's one way I will earn my keep." The ninja laughed again.

**K-K-KILL THAT M-M-MAN**

'That's kind of my main intention, right? No distractions now, bezoar!'

Naruto concentrated charka on his feet and ran straight up the irregular cavern wall, nearly losing his grip numerous times. Three of the bugs ran in the direction he headed, while the remainder took to the wing. He needed distance from the spreading plants. There would be precious few seconds to work his jutsu before coming under attack from the bugs. Biting his thumb, he worked his own summoning.

**THE BUGS ARE COMING**

"I know that," Naruto said.

**THE PLANTS ARE MOVING TOO**

"I _know!" _He didn't need an announcer or tour guide. He coughed as a large cloud of smoke rolled over him, a result of his actions. Slowly, a huge form took shape as the air cleared. A giant toad was squatting on the cavern floor.

"Whoa… what's up, Dude?" The huge rumbling toad voice caused the insects slow their advance. "And where the heck am I, _muchacho?"_

"_Don't stand still!"_ Naruto shouted. "Look out for the damned claws, G-dude!" Naruto pointed to the sweeping limb of the Demiurge.

"**_OH CRAP!"_** Gamarakki leaped upward, avoiding massive appendage. "What kind of bad shit have you gotten me into, man? I won't ever complain about ramen gathering again!"

"Speaking of lunch…" Naruto said, motioning to the giant assassin bugs. "Free food, buddy. Chow down!"

"**_R-I-G-H-T-E-O-U-S!"_**The huge toad smiled an amphibian smile. "No problem, _amigo!"_ The toad's huge tongue shot out, wrapped around a bug, and then retracted. A loud crunching noise could be heard. "Oh ho ho ho-o-o-o. Primo stuff, Dude!"

Running from the other bugs, Naruto didn't have time to reply. He disabled one bug with a rain of exploding kunei. The clones he created ran in different directions, but they were not coated with the chemical attractant. "Get some of that green shit on you!" Naruto instructed them, watching as Gamarakki's tongue flashed out and back twice more.

"_Oooooooh._ I love the sour filling. The taste has real bite!" Gamarraki laughed at his own bad joke. "It's fun biting something that tries to bite you back!" The giant toad unlimbered his axe, and then sent it spinning across cave. The great patch of spreading plants was mowed down effectively.

The assassin bugs were confused, now that there were numerous targets to follow. Naruto intended to take advantage of the situation. Maybe he could even kill two birds with one stone. He jumped up onto Gamarakki's warty head. "Time for the flame cannon, pal." He slapped his hand on the warty hide of the great toad. "Got oil?"

"(_Crunch)_ You bet… (_crunch crunch)_ plenty…. _(Gulp.)" _The great toads cheek pouches bulged like enormous balloons. When he belched forth a huge stream of oil, Naruto ignited it.

"Try for the guy in the black robes! Get as many plants as you can!" Naruto tossed a fistful of shuriken in the direction of the Akatsuki member. The great spray of burning liquid drenched the plants and remaining insects. The ninja was swift, managing to dodge the oncoming conflagration. But, his only opening brought him perilously close to the great seal. "Suitahon time, man. Knock that sucker onto the seal!" Naruto grinned. He might have been outgunned by his opponent in some fashion, but nothing could beat good luck! It also didn't hurt to have a giant amphibian on his side!

Gamarakki shot forth great balls of water, just as Gama Bunta had done during the fight against Shukaku. The enemy ninja was able to dodge them all, but made a critical misstep. He was hoisted by his own pitard. One foot slid out from under him, thanks to the spreading plant sap. That foot ended up on the seal. He couldn't break free. Looking up, his eyes widened. His doom was coming down. The Demiurge's claw pierced the unfortunate man, tearing the remnants of the body free of the trapped foot.

Naruto grunted. Two down. He scratched his chin a moment, trying to remember something. Oh yeh! That's what it looked like. The dead Akatsuki member had reminded him of a butterfly collection he had seen once. Somehow, it seemed apropos, the man being pierced by a huge claw that way. Scanning the area, he saw no sign of giant bugs. Unfortunately, he had also lost track of the smaller bat-like ninja.

"G-Dude! Move to that side wall. Locate the platform with the girl on it. Jump over the seal and take me there. We have someone to rescue!" Naruto was exhausted, but he could feel the excitement growing within him just the same. He was close go grabbing Hinata. With Gamarraki covering them, they could find some way to escape before the giant toad left the scene.

"No _problemo!"_ One prodigious leap brought them in line with the distant podium. "Here's the platform man. But, where's the babe?"

Naruto just stared. The platform was empty. His heart felt like it was in freefall. Where was Hinata?

**BUMMER**

Naruto clenched his fists. That had been a response more suited to Gamarakki than the mouthy fox.

Now what?


	22. twenty two

Hinata shielded her eyes as she stepped out of the tunnel.

The sunlight seemed magnified one hundred times over, even with the heavy cloud cover overhead.

Blinking, the young woman began to take in the whole vista spread out below her. The passage opened onto a steep slope strewn with boulders, rock slabs, and occasional scrubby pine trees. The land beyond that slope was thrown up in great mounds and swells, decorated by massive rock spires and water run-off channels.

Looking behind her, Hinata saw that the mountain face rose an indeterminable distance, disappearing into the dark and threatening blanket of clouds, showing only the beginning hint of a snow cap before being obscured from view.

"There's no time to wait. We need to move.Right now!"The Konoha spy had thrown off his disguise, so as not to be mistaken for one of the enemy. _"_Look!There are enemy soldiers spread across the whole area." He moved, calling back as he began his careful descent. "Friendly forces should be here soon. We need to avoid capture until we can reach them."

As the two Leaf shinobi picked their way down the uneven slope, a loud voice cried out.

"**_OOOOOOOOOOOOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OOH._ I SEE SOME GUY I WANT TO KILL!"**

Soon after that, a large shape strode into view, looking something like a child's model of a badger-dog. The color was sand tan with striking patterns. Exotic eyes were set under large brow lines. There were two small human forms running off to one side of the great creature. Their appearance gave away the identity of the monster. There was no mistaking the outfit the one ninja wore, or the bundle on his back. There was no missing the fan the other shinobi carried, or her noteworthy hair style. Kankurou and Temari. That would make the creatureShukaku.

Hinata bit her finger. Naruto had fought _that? _She wondered who the monster had been referring to. Hopefully, it didn't mean her and her savior. It wasn't heading in their direction. The huge beast was not the only titanic figure on the battlefield. The object of its boisterous enthusiasm came into view from the other side.

A giant gecko, grey-blue in color and covered with dark blue and orange spots, ran quickly down the mountain slop. Huge metal shutters covered the enormous eyes, offering some degree of protection, but frustrating the creature's attempts to clean the eyes with its tongue. A ninja jumped off the beast, and then motioned for it to attack.

"**_EEEEEEEE-EE-EEE-EEEE-EEEEE-EEEEEEE._ FUN FUN FUN!"**

Shukaku's bellowing was answered by a serious of loud barking like noises. The gecko's tail snapped back and forth briskly, a clear sign of its growing agitation. The huge mouth was open, showing a rim of small but sharp teeth. For a moment, Hinata stood entranced. The two monsters were so very big. It was hard to believe that Naruto somehow had something built along _that_ scale sealed away behind his navel. Soon enough, she began to feel like an ant at a picnic, or some bug under a magnifying glass. A huge cloud of smoke marked the site of another summoning. A great beetle, with stag-like horns and a large twitching tube at the rear, stood near the gecko. Jet black in color, with shifting iridescent lines of purple and crimson, the enormous insect opened its wing cases momentarily, and then settled them snug against its back.

"**_YAY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY-YYY._ MORE FUN!"**

Shukaku was overjoyed. Hinata covered her ears. Her ears were sensitized after hearing the Demiurge's cacophonous calls.

The beetle pawed at the ground, watching as the gigantic gecko closed with Shukaku. That would have been more than enough to make Hinata think she was trapped in a daydream. But, some distance across a ravine, a huge toad landed after an amazing leap. A large pipe hung loosely from one side of its massive mouth. A number of people jumped off of its head. Even at that distance, Hinata could make out a number of the riders. Her father was among them! The Hokage was there, too! And, the man with the garish robes and huge hair must be Naruto's teacher!

There was a loud noise. When a subsequent cloud of smoke cleared, a mammoth slug stood near the toad.

"Katsuyu , you take Tenguraicho. She cannot fly. Beware her beak. She is terribly fast." That was Tsunade's voice.

"**YES, TSUNADE. I HAVE MET THE BIRD BEFORE. THERE IS NO LOVE LOST BETWEEN US."**

The slug slid across the broken ground, heading in one direction. Before long, a huge flightless bird with drab brown and grey feathers ran towards it on wickedly sharp talons. Hinata brought her hands to her mouth. Just how many demons were there on the mountain? And, what was going on back in that cavern? If the Demiurge broke free, she doubted that all of the demons combined would slow it down.

_Naruto._

What was he doing? Was he alright? Had they managed to capture him? If they had, could the Hokage and others rescue him I time?

"(**KAW) KATSUYU. WE MEET AGAIN. YOU WILL (KAW) PAY FOR MELTING MY FEATHERS."**

The voice coming from the great bird was female, but by no means feminine. The great demon flexed hits leathery feet, and then scratched at the ground in a gesture much more appropriate to chickens or pea fowl.

"Hey, Boss Toad. I'll leave you to deal with Tsuchigumo. He's a tricky bastard, but not too bright. Think you can handle him?" Jiraiya's voice was faint but discernible.

The tremendous toad turned to face its approaching foe, an unbelievably large spider with large drops of poison glistening on its cruel fangs. He took a pipe out of his huge mouth and blew great rings of smoke at his foe.

"**HO HO HO. SHOW SOME RESPECT JIRAIYA. I HAVE FACED HIS KIND BEFORE. I'M KIND OF PARTIAL TO SPIDER LEGS. I'LL SAVE YOU SOME."**

The approaching spider stopped, waving its front legs in the air. Releasing great diaphanous streamers of silk, it fashioned a large balloon-like structure, using it to approach its adversary from above. Its voice was distorted by the huge mandibles. It fell to the ground heavily after Gama Bunta used a succession of water bullets to fray and split the strong silk cord attached to the white globe.

A ninja fell from the back of the spider, but managed to pick himself off the ground. The man immediately sought cover, leaving the battle up to the gigantic creatures.

"**REEE RILL SREE RHO IS RRAUGHING AT RHE END, RUFFOON."**

Reaching onto its huge black back, the spider brought down a massive mace in one claw. Reaching again, it removed a huge sickle with another.

"**HO HO HO. RES RE RILL**."

Laughing after mocking his nemesis, the giant toad drew a large dagger and grasped it in one hand. It was almost too much for Hinata to comprehend. Moving more quickly down the hillside, she almost took a terrible tumble. She had wanted to yell something out to her father and others, before they passed out of earshot.

"Help Naruto. He's inside the large cave!" She called out as loudly as she could, but none of the Leaf ninjas showed any indication that they had heard anything. Someone else had, however.

"I think that you are the one in need of help," a familiar voice said. "Itachi might still need you for his plan. I suppose I_ could_ tell him that you were killed by falling rocks."

Hinata turned. She swallowed hard, turned again, and then began running fast, almost recklessly fast, crossing the loose and treacherous terrain. Sliding down the slope in a shower of small stones, following after her, a smiling Kisame cradled his great weapon.

"**_Run!"_** The spy flashed past Hinata, heading to engage Kisame. A short sharp sword was present in each of his hands. "I will delay him as long as I am able. Join the others, or find some safe place to hide."

Hearing Kisame's laugh, Hinata made a quiet inarticulate sound, and then set her course towards the Sand ninjas. She could reach them before she might be able to catch up with her father and the others. She hated to bring more danger towards the siblings; but, without any charka, she was terribly handicapped. Amazed, she caught sight of the huge beetle as it swiveled the rear tube towards the Sand Spirit. A tremendous explosion sounded and a jet of oily liquid shot forth, catching flame as it sped towards the sand spirit. The gecko lithely bound out of the way, ducking under one final swing of Shukaku's arm. For a moment, the caustic burning liquid drenched Shukaku, before the outer layer of sand sloughed and slid away.

"_**OOOOO-OO-OOO-OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOOH.**_** GOODY. A CHALLENGE!"**

The sand spirit sucked in a large amount air, and then performed the Fuuton Renkuudan. The beetle was hit squarely by the fierce winds and knocked onto its back, its legs moving furiously. The gecko leaped from Shukaku's blind side, but the great creature was not caught unawares. Picking up a huge rock slab, he shoved it into the snapping jaws of the huge reptile.

"**_AHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HH-H-H-H-H-H-H._ YOU'RE INTERESTING TOO!"**

Hinata tried to slide to a stop, but tripped and tumbled hard, banging her head. Seeing stars, she jumped to one side, avoiding huge rocks tossed up by a sweep of the gecko's tail. Looking behind her, she saw Kisame give a finishing blow to the valiant spy. He would be after her again! Crossing her fingers, she jumped and landed hard on her rump, sliding down a long steep rock face. It would leave a nasty friction burn, but she was way beyond desperate. Kisame still managed to gain ground, bounding from one rock outcrop to another. Things did _not_ look good.

"Over here. Quickly!"That sounded like a human voice. But, the speaker wasn't human. A small ugly dog with a Leaf forehead protector stood down slope, surrounded by numerous dogs of various breeds, shapes, and sizes. Pakkun held up a leg. "If you get here before that guy catches up, I'll let you touch my paw."

Hinata didn't know who the dog was, but she needed no impetus to run from the S-class criminal closing in on her.

"It will all be over soon. I guess I should bring you back inside alive, where you're needed. I might have to remove a leg or two, however. But then, I've been told that women often _like_ to lose weight." Kisame looked ready to swing Sameshade.

Someone flashed into view between Hinata and the hideous Akatsuki member. It was Hatake Kakashi. "You have another opponent, Hoshigake Kisame. Daimyo Killer. The two of us have some business to settle." Naruto's previous teacher pulled his headband up and away from his sharingan eye. Hinata made good use of her reprieve. She ran, not taking time to watch any of the battle taking place behind her. She paid no heed to the banter between the two men. The question was, where should she head? Away from Kisame.That was a good start!

That choice was easy. Now that things weren't so urgent, she didn't have to join the Sand ninjas for her protection. She could look out for her own welfare and find some hidden crevice or tunnel. That way, no one could use her as bait to lure Naruto any more. But, what if her absence caused her boyfriend to go ballistic, thinking that she was dead? He might do something reckless and stupid! No. Things were very busy and crowded in that cave. She might never find him if she went back in. Without the ability to perform Byakugan or Kaiten, she would merely be throwing her life away unnecessarily. It appeared that the siblings might still be the best choice. For all she knew, she might be able to convince them to head for the cavern.

Keeping an eye out for hidden enemy soldiers and ninjas, Hinata made certain not to grow too immune to the mind-boggling spectacle unfolding around her. The battles between the giant toad and spider ,and between the humongous bird and slug, were well under way, but posed little threat to her. The other titanic struggle was a different story.

Watching in disbelief, she saw Shukaku move with unexpected speed. The giant creature grabbed hold of the huge bombardier beetle's rear tube and clamped down hard with his teeth. Having already triggered the chemical reaction necessary to fire its weapon, the beetle could not stop what happened next. Having nowhere the go, the tremendous jet of fluid expanded the tube, and then had it exploding like an overtaxed balloon.

"**CHEEEE-REEEE-REEEEE-REEEE—E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E."**

The beetle screeched so loudly, that Hinata winced and closed her eyes. She opened them back up just in time. Flaming liquid flew in all directions, just missing her. As startled as she was, she could not afford to close her eyes or look away.

Looking up every so often as she made her way down the mountain, Hinata saw that the gecko had sharp sword-like flanges strapped to its limbs and tail. Flashing forward, the massive lizard severed one of Shukaku's arms, sending it flying up the hill behind her. Soon after that, a tremendous sand-slide headed in her direction. Why did things have to keep landing near her

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H. NAUGHTY!"**

Shukaku launched explosive balls of air and chakra towards the gecko. The attack missed. The lizard had run straight up a nearby cliff, countless small hooks on its curling toes allowing it phenomenal purchase. Huge chunks of the mountain face blew off, and then toppled over slowly. The gecko leaped until it had purchase on a secure foothold.

"**HA HA HA. " **A huge barking laugh echoes about the mountainside. **"MUCH TOO S-S-SLOW S-S-SAND THING. "**

Again and again Hinata dodged deadly happenstance, wondering if she had made the correct decision. This was just the sort of action Naruto would take, rushing straight towards danger. He would do it for her. So, she would do it for him. Seeing a number of ninjas fly past her, accompanied by cleanly cut pieces of stone, Hinata realized that she must be getting close to Temari and her deadly fan. Running out of one short gully, she caught sight of the older girl

"**_Temari!"_** Hinata shouted, even though she hated to raise her voice. She had meant the call as a greeting, but soon saw a better purpose. A group of enemy soldiers were sneaking up behind the other girl. While Hinata might have insufficient charka for jutsus, it did _not_mean that she was useless. Furrowing her brow, she tossed two fists of shuriken, one hand flicking after the other. Feeling paranoid, she took a second to check behind her. There was no sign of Kakashi or Kisame.

The spinning metal stars did not do much harm to their targets; but, they proved sufficient to get Temari's attention. A look of determination on her face, the slender girl brought her fan around in a powerful sweeping motion. The Kamaitachi sliced through the foremost attackers, and then tossed the remaining men like leaves on a strong autumn breeze. She looked over at Hinata… opened her eyes wide in recognition… and then gave the shorter girl a V-sign.

Drawing her kunei, Hinata headed in Temari's direction. She looked up when she heard a loud bark of annoyance. Shukaku had somehow managed to knock one of the metal shutters off of the giant gecko, and that large device was headed in her direction! She ran into the nearest sheltering ravine. _She was not alone there._ A small squad of soldiers shouted, catching sight of her. Most lowered their spears. One raised a bow. Turning, Hinata saw that the gecko's mangled hardware blocked her escape. Oh no!

The man with the bow made a strange noise, just as a huge shape struck him from behind, driving the poisoned spike in its mouth clean through his back and out his chest. Manipulated by long strings of chakra, the Crow made its characteristic sound as it took to the air again. Settling over one soldier, the great jaw-like vice of its body slammed shut. Detached portions the weird creation, sporting long points like lances, rammed hard through the puppet's wall, skewering the poor soul trapped inside.

"The action is still a little rough. I'll work on that later." Kankurou stepped around a bend in the ravine. "Who wants to be next?" The soldiers had seen more than enough. To a man, the scampered up the nearest rock walls like a family of frightened monkeys. "Thanks for warning Sis, there. I would have gotten to her too late." Kankurou smiled at Hinata, recognizing her by look, but not recalling her name. "Hey… wait a minute… aren't you the girl that Naruto was going to save?" he looked around the general vicinity. There was no sign of anyone wearing orange. "Was he successful, then?"

"I… I don't know..." Hinata bit her lip. The weight of everything she had been through began settling on her shoulders. Most of all, she was worried about her boyfriend. "A spy helped me escape…"

"Well, I hope he gets out alive." He looked over at Temari, who had moved to join them. "He's due to become part of the family, right Sis?" He kept an eye on the fan. His sister was not always receptive to kidding around. Temari's face went red. She waved her arms as a disclaimer. Hinata's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched. "Just kidding," Kankurou added.

Hinata let out her breath. She spoke to the two siblings in a hurried voice. "Naruto was still in the cavern when I escaped. He was surrounded by a large number of soldiers. And, there were Akatsuki there. A large number of them, if not the entire group." Hinata swallowed hard, bringing her hand to her forehead. "And… and… and…."

Temari and Kankurou looked at one another, seeing the way that Hinata began to tremble. They both blinked rapidly in disbelief when she gave them a cursory run-down on the Demiurge. It was their turn to look ill. Somehow, Shukaku had caught wind of the conversation. One word caught his fancy. A name.

"**_NARUTO?"_** That name echoed across the mountainous terrain. **WHERE IS** **UZUKIMAKI NARUTO? HE IS FUN. HE KEPT ME ENTERTAINED!"**

"Better answer him. This is no time for him to be distracted. If the enemy manages to wake up Gaara, we will all be at their mercy." Temari spoke with a stern tone, wanting to get her point across quickly.

"I…OK…" Hianata nodded to Temari, and then looked up at Shukaku, grimacing when she saw the giant beetle ram into the sand spirit with its pronged horns. She shouted as loud as she could, causing herself to cough. _**"**Naruto is in the cave, fighting_(cough cough)._He needshelp _(cough cough cough)."

Shukaku didn't answer at first. He grasped the beetle with his one arm, and then flung the humongous insect hard into the gecko. The two enormous creatures rolled down the slope for a good distance, before jumping up and shaking themselves off. A huge chunk of rock followed after them, courtesy of the Sand Spirit. It struck the gecko square on the snout, causing it to rub one foot repeatedly over its jaw.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOH. YOU SOUND FUNNY. COUGH COUGH. I THINK I LIKE YOU, TOO. COUGH COUGH COUGH. I WILL HELP UZUMAKI NARUTO WHEN I FINISH PLAYING."**

"We should head for that cave!" Kankurou kept a close watch on Shukaku's feet.

"Yes. There's nothing we can do out here to aid Gaara until Shukaku goes dormant." Temari readjusted her top knot. She looked worried. "I hope he can defeat two large enemies."

"He'll be OK, Sis." Kankurou said. "As much as I hate that thing, it is handy to have around in a fight." He and the other two shinobi began running around the mountain, heading in the direction that Tsunadae, Jiraiya, and the others had gone. "I think we need a brief change in plan," the puppeteer said, sliding to a halt.

A large group of soldiers and ninja stood in their way.


	23. twenty three

Naruto jumped down from the giant toad.

He watched as a large number of shinobi from both warring parties ran about, on fire. The toad cannon had working its wonders again.

There was no sign of the strange short Akatsuki member, but his handiwork was easy enough to spot. A huge expanding and contracting cloud of squeaking bats flew about him and the giant toad, obscuring their vision. The winged mammals weren't capable of causing much physical damage, but their effect was devastating in its own way.

A supernaturally fast swipe by the Demiurge's claw sent the disoriented Gamarakki rolling through soldiers like a ball through nine pins. Rolling back onto his feet, the groggy demon waved to Naruto, signaling that it was time for him to withdraw. He did so.

Sweat trickled down the Naruto's neck. He expected the squat Akatsuki to materialize at any moment. He feared a knife to the back… a club to the head… a great shove towards the pulsating seal. Sparing a moment to look around the cavern, he took note of the number of fierce battles. Before he knew it, one side made a break through. The outer ring of the seal went dark. The Demiurge screeched in ultimate frustration.

"**Yes!" **Naruto thrust his fist up, smiling as he did so. That would certainly help, wouldn't it?

Suddenly, the barrier was whole again. The outer ring flickered and grew in intensity. The Demiurge made a whistling noise that Naruto thought would burst his eardrums. The great claw came sweeping past again. He felt the wind of its passage ruffle his hair. Great blobs of caustic matter hit the ground on either side of him.

"**_Shit! _**Can't anyone do anything right?" Up done, here gone, somebody make up their mind already.

For a few moments, dodging the damn claw and ninjas from both factions, he was far too busy to pay attention to the plight of the scroll wardens, many of whom were falling along with the jutsu technicians. Then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone! All that was visible in that direction was the natural cave wall. When he finally had time to look again, the barrier was gone. All that showed was the natural stone face of the cavern. He hoped that meant the damn creature was gone for good.

_The world was saved!_

Well, maybe it was more accurate to say that the world was somewhat safe, unless those idiots had managed to bring enough people and scrolls to start the whole process again.

Pleasant thought! In any case, none of it meant that the danger was entirely gone, _right?_ The damn seal was still present. A different part of it was glowing now. Some kind of dastardly plot must still be afoot. Regardless, he couldn't leave yet. Not until he found Hinata.

At the mouth of one tunnel, he saw long lines of men pulling hard on lengthy ropes. They were forced to dodge and sidestep, as arrows thudded into the sides and necks of some of their number. What were _they_ up to? Why exactly were the Akastsuki forces fighting one another, for that matter?

For a while, Naruto fought minor skirmishes while he searched for any clue of Hinata's whereabouts. On occasion he caught sight of Akatsuki members, but they were busy fighting one another or directing the movements of troops loyal to their side. None seemed to be too worried about him at the moment. He could live with that.

'I wish that Gamarraki was still here!' He certainly could have used that kind of firepower, especially with that flying ninja waiting who knows where for who knows what. He froze. He snapped his fingers, an idea coming to mind. He had read the summoning procedure. Maybe he could do it! _Kyuchiyose Enkouou Enma. _No. It was too risky. He didn't even really know what to think of the thing as. Monkey King? Monkey Demon? Elder Monkey God? It wouldn't do much good to be hemming and hawing when he showed up, if the summons actually worked. This was not the best situation to take a moment, say hello, and then try to work out some kind of contract!

Naruto kept swinging his hands back and forth in front of his face. The bats were concentrating on him now. Like small furry missiles, they plummeted into his head and chest. Tangled in his hair, they squeaked frantically. A shape flashed by overhead. A number of kunei grazed his arms as he moved. There. That Akatsuki bastard. Gliding out of sight around one huge pillar. How could he bring that son of a bitch down?

So far the attacks by the bats and their master had been nuisances and minor annoyances. But, he was certain that the S-class criminal had powerful jutsus standing by, waiting for just the right moment. Shit. Why hadn't he asked Jiraiya to teach him more long range attacks? Well, there was one that might do some good. Throwing a scroll out with the flick of his hand, he watched as a number of folding fuuma shuriken, the windmill type. Picking a number up in rapid succession, he sent them spinning on their way when he caught sight of the flying ninja.

"Damn! Just missed." This approach was going to be fruitless. The dark target moving against a black ceiling was bad enough. But, the bastard seemed to know when the weapons were approaching, and nimbly moved out of the way. Worse, he caught a couple and sent them back along a sneaky trajectory. That had been much too close. He could have lost both feet at the ankles, as did some of the warring shinobi on either side of him.

Knowing he shouldn't stand still for too long, Naruto froze in his tracks just the same. He caught sight of two men were fighting. Not just two men, however. Brothers. Sasuke and Itachi. They were locked in a serious confrontation, surrounded by a ring of black flame and a pile of smoking corpses.

As a shocked Naruto watched, ignoring the bats that slammed hard against him, he saw Sasuke launch a vicious attack, much like the one he had just tried himself, but just as a beginning. With huge four-bladed shuriken closing in on Itachi from every conceivable angle, and the strange cuffs enclosing his forearms focusing a devastating sonic attack, Sasuke threw his arms up, shooting forth a large number of snakes. The enormous constrictors wrapped around Itachi's body while their smaller venomous brethren went for his eyes and throat.

Hardly moving, and not blinking one, Itachi somehow managed to foil the entire attack, leaving Naruto gasping. How had he done it? So effortlessly. So Quickly! Frowning, the elder Uchiha swept his arm out, slapping Sasuke hard across the face. "I expected much better from you, little brother. I know that Orochimaru isn't much, but he should have been able to teach you _something_."

Shouting with rage, Sasuke took to the wing. His one hand glowed with visible chakra, as he prepared to try the Chidori once again. Naruto tensed his muscles. He had been at the receiving end of that very same attack. Would it work against Itachi?

What if he soon found himself facing Itachi. Maybe Sasuke could somehow stand against the mange you sharing an; but, could he? He couldn't really say that he had ever defeated a Uchiha, unless one counted the time he jumped Sasuke, tied him up, and then went to steal a kiss from Sakura in Sasuke form. It didn't work. That damn spoiled milk! But, this was hardly the time for reminiscing.

Even without a curse seal, Itachi was stronger. That much was obvious to the casual observer. The elder brother had more pure talent, a larger repertoire of fighting techniques, and a calmer demeanor. But, to Sasuke, none of that mattered. If he had to kill his brother to gain his acceptance, so be it. He was an avenger, after all. He would succeed, no matter what.

"Get him! _Sasuke!" _Naruto found himself yelling like he used to, when Sasuke was still his teammate. He spat, after a bat landed partly inside his mouth. The damn thing tasted awful! But, that was the least of his problems. He had to leap and roll as a series of explosive packets fell at his feet. There were also a number of noxious bombs as well, some containing knock out gas.

**(B-O-O-M)**

Even across the cavern, the sound of that explosion was loud. Someone or something had blown through the remnants of the stone wall that Naruto had created across the entrance tunnel. One of the shouted voices he heard was familiar. _Jiraiya had arrived. _ Judging by the mess he had made of a group of shoulders, he must have used his Rasengan at full strength. The path clear, he strode forcefully towards an Akatsuki member Naruto didn't recognize.

"Where is he? Where is my idiot apprentice?" Jiraiya's voice had an edge that Naruto had never heard before. "If he's dead, you may have saved me some trouble. But _nothing _will save the sorry lot of you if he's been harmed."

That Ero-sennin must have taken a direct route to Konoha, while he had made it a point to give the village a wide circling berth when he was in eagle form. Did he manage to bring anyone else with him? Yes. Not far behind his master, a buxom blonde-haired woman struck the ground with one finger. A huge split opened up in the rock, swallowing most of the remaining warriors and lower level shinobi standing in her way. It was Tsunade.

Not able to watch long, Naruto saw the Hokage walk towards the senior Akatsuke member, rolling up a sleeve and making a fist. He wanted to watch that confrontation, but was forced to leap to one side, his intuition saving him. Swooping past again, the bat-like Akatsuki ninja dropped an exploding sleep gas bomb. At the same time, he worked a weaker version of the _Kuchiyose Mouhogosha, _summoning two blind guardians wrapped in long musty bandages. Each carried a weapon. One held a frightful hooked-billed halberd. They other had a huge spear resting on one shoulder. The inhuman servants jerked to life, ready to follow the Akatsuki member's direction.

Not able to look across the seal at the moment, Naruto was still able to make out the Akatsuki chief's snide remark and the Hokage's answering challenge.

"To what do we owe a visit from the illustrious Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker. Have you mistaken this for a gambling parlor? I should think you would be better served by playing your life long game of Janken." The man obviously thought that he was cut from firm enough cloth to deal with one of the Legendary Sannin. "Scissor, cloth, stone. Snake, snail, toad. Feeble games for feeble minds."

"You will _not_ do this foul thing on my watch," Tsunade said. "Don't mistake my inaction before as stupidity or fear. We were waiting for the right moment to move."

"Whatever," the Akatsuki leader said in a dismissive voice. "You won't be able to stop us."

"_Really?" _Jiraiya asked, skewering a number of rushing soldiers when he put forth the Spikes of the Underworld in a quantity Naruto could never match with his shorter hair. "It seems to me that there is some infighting going on. Was that part of your brilliant plan?"

"You also set a trap for the wrong boy!" The Hokage's voice echoed across the cavern. Tsunade thought of her brother. She also saw images of a dying Dan's face in her mind. If Akatsuki had done something to kill Naruto, they would pay.

"Now you've got her mad again," Jiraiya felt compelled to comment. "Why'd you have to go and do _that?"_

Tsunade picked up a large broken half of an enormous fallen stalagtite, then threw it at a group of jutsu technicians maintaining the great seal. Those that didn't move were crushed. Other ninjas rushed to take their place. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" The Hokage's voice rang. Naruto swallowed hard. He knew that Old Lady Tsunade hadn't come here primarily to rescue him, but he was glad to hear that she still cared, even after he had acted against orders.

"Just listen for someone to say something stupid. Nine times out of ten it will be _him." _Even joking, Jiraiya's voice sounded harsh. The remaining Akatsuki members and their henchmen were in for some bad times. Naruto shook his head, cursing. Way to break the mood, perverted hermit!

**THE MAN IS WISE. UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW.**

Now that the Demiurge was gone, Kyuubi had his pluck back.

'Did you say something, flea bag? Yeh, he's wise. Brave too, unlike someone I know. How did it go? Oh yeh! I will beg you. I will abase myself. Leave while we still can. I beseech you. No… n-o… n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. Shit.'

The youma responded with a nonverbal rejoinder. Naruto had the distinct impression that it was something unspeakably obscene. He swore himself when a huge spear struck the ground I front of Naruto. Those damn blind guardians could move faster than he thought they could. He rolled to one side, avoiding a brutal swipe from the halberd. Tapping into the demon's chakra, the young ninja turned each of the bandaged creatures into walking torches. They kept coming.

"_Enough of this crap!" _Naruto gathered his own chakra and tore up a huge chunk of rock from the ground, by means of Doton Doryu Dayo. He slammed the heavy hunk of stone on top of the flaming servants. That ought to weigh them down for a while. Beating away bats with his hands, he turned to briefly look across the cavern again, trying to judge just how much of an enemy threat remained. He saw another Konoha dignitary arrive. Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata's father worked kaiten on a scale that Naruto didn't even think was possible. Soldiers on the other side of the entry shaft were thrown hard against the cave wall, their backs and necks snapping like dried twigs. Others flew far out onto the seal, staining the glowing symbols with their blood. "You have opportunity to see why the Hyuuga clan is the strongest in Konoha. You also have a chance to see why it is unwise to toy with its members. Where is my daughter? _Answer me!"_

A large Akatsuki member stepped towards Hiashi. He did not seem overly impressed. His words were strong, if slightly slurred. "The girl is dead, braggart. It looks like you will have to cook your _own_ food and sweep your _own_ floors. What a tragedy." The man laughed, and then continued in a rougher angry voice. "The world we will make is not one for the pompous or privileged. We might as well start spreading our message here, with you. I hope you have your estate in order. You will _not_ be returning."

Hinata's father took up the stance for the Gentle Fist. That was the last thing that Naruto could take time to watch. The unseen bat-like warrior was back on the offensive.

"Bats were considered good luck, did you know that?"

Naruto could not pinpoint the voice. All he could tell was that the man was moving, somewhere high above him, where the light was very weak to nonexistent. A couple of explosive packets had him hopping. The sound of moving rubble meant that the blind guardians were almost back in action.

"Do you know why?"

Naruto muttered under his breath.. He really couldn't care less at that moment. But, the last guy who tried to lecture him ended up shish-kabobbed. Maybe this bastard would get what was coming to him, too. He tossed off a number of kunai, doubting that any hit their mark.

"I'll tell you then. The character _fu_ in bianfu…the word for _bat_ in Chinese… and the character _fu, _which means good luck in Chinese, are homophones. In Chinese, Fu includes wealth, long life, healthy and peaceful life, good moral character, and a full and satisfactory existence." The ninja laughed. "I'm afraid _those_ will all be denied you."

Naruto snorted. "The saying 'F-ck you' started off as a pleasant greeting, did _you_ know _that?" _He spoke somewhat petulantly. He also was bullshitting, as Shikamaru had lectured him and the other guys on that particular word once, showing off his genius.

The four letter word in question was actually thought to come from the Germanic word _ficken_ or the Middle English word _fucken, _both meaning to strike, move quickly, and penetrate. Other experts thought that it may have derived from the Middle Dutch work _fokken, _to copulate.

**WHAT IS THE MIDDLE DUTCH WORD FOR 'SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION'? **

Nine Tails muttered something unpleasant about Naruto's ancestry.

"Ahhhhh. Such a charming boy, like I told my late comrade. What a wonderful choice for the savior of our world. I am _so_ humbled." The words were followed by the unseen ninjas next attack.

Distracted by the sight of Sasuke actually landing a solid blow on his brother, Naruto fell prey to _Jouro Senbon. _The needles struck him on exposed areas of his face and hands. That hurt. Looking up, moving bats out of the way with his bleeding hands, he saw his foe gliding overhead.

'Big mistake to fly where I can see you!'

Naruto didn't have time to mount his own attack. The Akatsuki member wrapped his cloak-like robe around him tightly, and plummeted down on his target like one of the small bats. Landing, he opened his robe and wrapped it around Naruto. The clothing was lined by a large number of explosive paper seals. The explosion blew Naruto hard to the ground. He rolled over a couple of times, almost touching the great seal. His eyes watering, he looked to see what shape his opponent was in after that. He was gone. That had been a clone!

It was a real eye opener to see how his own technique could be used against him. It was a lesson he learned earlier, seeing how the one member of the Nine had trapped himself on the Seal after slipping on the byproducts of his own plants.

"I have more where that came from, charming boy!" That voice was high above him again.

Damn! Think, Naruto. Think!

**WE DON'T HAVE THAT LONG**

'You are not helping, bastard fox!'

There was the sound of another explosion of sorts. Looking in that direction, Naruto saw Itachi connect with some kind of devastating attack. Sasuke was thrown backwards violently. Airborne, and obviously debilitated, the younger Uchiha was headed out into the great seal!

"Sasuke!" At that very moment, the years of building sorrow, anger, and hatred seemed irrelevant. For some reason, Naruto saw the dark-haired ninja as the boy who's attention he once fought so hard to earn. He moved without stopping to consider the possible consequences of his actions. Jumping high, too fast for onlookers to make out,

He caught Sasuke and landed awkwardly. They both rolled a short distance, knocking over a rack of spears set up by enemy soldiers.

"I didn't ask you to save me…dumb ass…." Sasuke's mouth was bleeding and his eyes were nearly swollen shut. His robe was in tatters.

Naruto suddenly felt angry. Same old selfish and self-centered Uchiha bastard! "I didn't save you, you pathetic piece of shit. I just helped keep you alive. It would probably take someone like Tsunade or Sakura to save your worthless soul_." _Naruto spat. Wanting to score a verbal hit, he smirked and added "I don't have time to baby sit traitors. I have already killed two Akatsuki members, and am dealing with another. How many have _you_ gotten? _Ku ku ku ku_…"

Sasuke knocked Naruto aside and got to his feet. He opened his mouth, but was unable to say what he wanted before someone else spoke.

"Oh, the Akatsuki members aren't so special. Not like Sasuke." The unctuous and hungry voice was familiar to both of the younger ninjas. It was Orochimaru, dressed the garb of one of the soldiers. "Somebody ran away from home, just at a crucial time. Someone almost got himself killed or maimed. Someone made me come out here where I had no desire to be. Someone has been very inconsiderate." Orochimaru was watching Naruto, while speaking about Sasuke. He saw the young man looking around, checking the faces of any soldier within view. "Are you looking for Kabuto?" The Legendary Sannin laughed. "He still speaks highly of you, do you know that? I think he's so very fond of you, that he wants to kill you himself. But, he's busy now. I sent him off to prevent certain rituals from taking place. I'm actually glad that we came, after all, seeing what the fools were up to." He turned to face Itachi, a wary look on his face. "I think I will have him work towards stopping your plans too."

Naruto took a moment to pull a number of needles out of his face. As he did so, his mind was working furiously. Not only did he have to deal with Akatsuki, but Orochimaru was here, intent on bringing Sasuke back for the body transfer technique. That snake-obsessed jerk was an enemy, no matter how one looked at it. But, he and Kabuto were working to stop Akatsuki's and Itachi's separate plots. It wasn't out of altruism, of course, but if it served the cause…

Did he have any business worrying about Sasuke, when Hinata could still be in danger? Should he allow himself to get distracted, while there was still some chance that Akastsuki's or Itachi's schemes could bear fruit?

**THEY ARE DOING YOUR WORK. THE GIRL IS GONE. WE SHOULD LEAVE THIS PLACE**

Kyubi was probably right. But, forget about Sasuke. How could Naruto leave when his Hokage, his master, and the father of his girlfriend were all locked in combat?

"But I must say, it is simply sickening, such friendship. Such utter loyalty, despite everything that has happened. Pathetic." Orochimaru turned his evil snake-like eyes towards Naruto. "Will you be _my_ friend, when Sasuke's body belongs to _me?"_

A number of clones ran in their direction, robes filled with explosive seals. Naruto was about to act, but Orochimaru beat him to the punch. Running a finger along a seal on his wrist, drawing a slight amount of blood, he worked a summons.

Two large snakes appeared, their eyes seeming to glow as they reflected the torchlight.

One snake absorbed the explosions, looking no worse for wear.

"I should have thought you would have dealt with Orangbati by now. Doesn't that idiot Jiraiya teach you anything?" Orochimaru laughed. "But, not everyone can be a genius like Sasuke here." He looked over at Itachi, wondering what his former partner might do. It never paid to underestimate him. _"_Jiraiya foolishly took on a student who reminded him of himself. I, however, was clever when I did the same thing."

Sasuke spat, then cursed. His eyes held a look of pure hatred.

"Oh my, are you cross with me, Sasuke? Did you think I didn't realize that you wanted to learn everything you could from me… escape… and then run of to face you big bad brother? Idiot!" Orochimaru's face was filled with rage.

"Who'sthe idiot?" Naruto asked, driven by his old personality traits. "If you knew what Sasuke was going to do, why'd you let him escape? If you ask me, _that's_ pathetic."

"I had meant to kill you before, but that stupid bitch Tsunade had to rediscover her nobility." Orochimaru hissed. "I will make up for that, now. I never wanted you in Akatsuki's hands. Say good bye to your friend. " A snake extended out of the Sannin's mouth. From the snake's mouth, the Grass Cutter Sword appeared. That blade headed straight for Naruto.

Sasuke moved incredibly fast, pushing Naruto hard and out of the way.

"I didn't ask you to save me…dumb ass…." Naruto needed to toss that line back at his erstwhile companion. Looking up, he saw Orangbati sweeping downward. Glancing to the side, he saw Itachi advancing. Beyond him, the men with robes were clustering, struggling with some huge object. Things looked to be getting _real_ busy.

He should have been watching the snakes. At Orochimaru's command, one of the huge creatures struck at Naruto, swallowing him whole.

"**Not again!" **Naruto shouted in frustration. Calming down, he worked the Kage Bunshin, waiting for the snake to explode. Splat! "Ha, you can't hold Uzumaki Naruto down for long, you creepy bastard!" Naruto puffed out his chest, just about to step out of the mangled snake. He froze, holding his foot up in the air. The snake hadn't just swallowed him. It had also thrown its body out onto the Great Seal. It was a long creature. That left him was a fair distance from safety. But, necessity is the mother of invention. _"Clone bridge!" _he directed the surviving clones to link hands and legs, forming an archway to safe ground. "Piece of cake!"

Stepping up on the bridge, Naruto leaped, heading for a spot away from Orochimaru and the Uchiha family reunion. Something hit him hard. He found himself tumbling, disoriented. Looking up, he saw the bat-like Akatsuki ninja looking to regain altitude.

"Shit!"

**WE ARE TRAPPED**

Kyuubi's voice carried a strong sense of urgency. They were indeed trapped.

Naruto lay on his back, in the great seal.


	24. twenty four

Naruto fought to keep his head up, no matter how much his neck ached.

Any part of his body that touched the seal was immobilized. He wanted to be able to look around, seeing what he could. It was crunch time, and he was stuck here, like some…

**FOOL. IDIOT. ANIMAL DROPPINGS**

Kyuubi was growing more and more tense by the moment. He was not the only one. Naruto had to wonder what was going to happen next. Would one of the Akatsuki factions complete their preparations? Would Jiraiya and Tsuande be able to stop them? Should he take a chance, hoping? Or, should he use one of his three suicidal jutsus?

"Stupid freak!" Naruto spat. It was a mistake. The spittle went straight up and fell straight down again, hitting him in the face. He wished that he could get off the deal… march over to Orochimaru… and kick him hard in the balls. The snake-eyed bastard had gotten what he wanted. Well, not exactly. He had wanted Naruto dead. All he had to do now was follow through. What was he waiting for?

'I'm a sitting duck!'

**YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO MUCH CREDIT. INSECT.**

Looking to one side, he saw Tsuande finishing off the last jounin that stood between her and the Akatsuki leader. Not too far away, Jiraiya made light work of a small cluster of ninjas, dodging attacks from another Akatsuki member who was pressed into a corner. Hyuuga Hiashi was getting the better of the man who had made light of him earlier.

Naruto swallowed hard. He couldn't take any more risks. This was all about saving Hinata, or taking himself out of the picture when caught. Well, he was caught. It was something that he had to do.

"**Hey, Old Lady Tsunade!" **That ought to get the Hokage's attention. **"Hey, Ero-sennin!"** That would work for his sensei. **"Hey, Hyuuga!" **The lack of respect there ought to piss off Hinata's father. "Listen up!"

"What are you doing out there, moron?" Jiraiya sent a group of shinobi hard against the cave wall with Rasengan. "That's the last place you should have gone!" He brought down part of the cavern ceiling to cover a pair of ninjas sneaking up behind Tsunade.

"If you're going to run off against my wishes, you should at least get the job done!" Tsunade had to get in on the act. "What's wrong, your luck running out?"

"My daughter is here somewhere, because of you." Hyuuga Hiashi's comment had Naruto feeling guilty again.

"**Hey! You guys need to listen to me now!" **Naruto was about to make his noble exit speech, and those jerks were too busy laying some kind of guilt trip on them. They deserved a good swift kick too.

**WHY WOULD ANYONE LISTEN TO ANIMAL DROPPINGS?**

'Shut up, hair ball! Why aren't you babbling again? You know what I'm about to do!'

That was not the wisest thing to say. It prompted Kyuubi to exert his will again. As ineffective as that might be, it was painful and distracting. Screw the stupid demon. He had something to say. If he had to read them the riot act, so be it.

"**With three great warriors, I thought there would be at least _one_ ear amongst you. Or, at least one brain." **That ought to do it. They should be primed now. **"Shut up and listen!" **Naruto knew there would be hell to pay some day, if he somehow managed to survive all this. But, that was highly unlikely. He tried to think of the best words. Closing his eyes, he continued. "Granny Tsunade. Ero-sennin. You should bring the whole damn ceiling down. And, you should do it _now_, since that asshole Itachi is up to something. Orochimaru is here. Kabuto is here. Akatsuki is here. The people who know the secrets are here. The damn Seal is here!" Naruto fought to contain his anger and disappointment. A feeling of shame began creeping through him. "You could end all that!" He paused a moment. "Only… well… I don't know where Hinata is. Save Hinata, please. _Please!_" Naruto swore. That last part was from the heart, but it was at odds with what needed to be done. "If not I will use what I must…."

He sighed. As a ninja, he knew he might die some day. But, there had been so much he had wanted to do.

Itachi answered, before Tsunade had opportunity to reply. "Thinking of killing yourself somehow?" He stood at the rim of the seal. "Learn a forbidden jutsu or two?"

Naruto felt as if he was stripped bare by that guess. Looking around, he wondered why the elder Uchiha was just standing there. There was no sign of Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Orangbati. What had happened? He turned his attention to a smug and nonchalant Itachi.

"**Yes!" **Naruto put all of his defiance into that answer.

"How noble," Itachi said, his face blank, but his eyes lighting up just a bit. "But how tragic. Go ahead. Kill yourself. It won't make any diference."

"Good bluff, jackass!" Naruto wished that he could give Sasuke's brother the finger.

"Bluff? You misunderstand, fool. The seal not only has you trapped, it has Kyuubi contained. But there's more. The containment reaches inside of you. If you perish, the Nine Tails will still exist." Itachi looked over to his side, nodding his head.

The work crew began working something into the cavern.

"Sure. Another stupid villain monologue. What would you tell me this?" Naruto spat out, half-convinced that Itachi were telling the truth.

"To shut you up," Itachi said.

The object finally came into view. It was a huge sphere, made of pearly iridescent stone. At its top point, the giant ball stood as tall as three men.

**WHERE DID THEY FIND THAT? HOW COULD THEY KNOW WHERE TO LOOK? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto couldn't see, hear, smell, taste, or feel anything. Kyuubi's anxiety and strong covetous feelings overwhelmed his senses. What was going on. He fought to regain control.

'What are you doing!'

**THAT IS MINE. MY PRECIOUS. MY BEAUTY. MY LOVELY. GIVE IT BACK!**

The young ninja fought to keep his head up. His neck muscles were screaming out in agony. He was feeling dizzy.

Naruto swallowed hard. His heart was beating incredibly fast. Sweat poured out onto his body. His bowels went into spasm. He had to exert his will, to keep from peeing himself.

'Stop it, idiot fox! I don't have the freaking thing, and they can't hear you!'

Why was Kyuubi acting like that. He was struggling harder because of some giant ball, than he did when he came into the Demiurge's presence.

**I _MUST_ HAVE THAT. I _CANNOT _ALLOW THEM TO HARM IT. I _NEED _IT**

'Why? Why do you need that damn ball? Answer me!'

Kyuubi was too busy mumbling 'mine' over and over again.

"Want to know what it is, before you die?" Itachi raised his hands. In response, a number of huge heavily muscled men walked up and surrounded the giant sphere, large mallets in their hands.

Naruto just scowled. Looking at the periphery of the Seal, he saw that the skirmishes were still going on. He had save the day in the past. Was it too much to ask for Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Hiashi to do it this time?

"I'll tell you any way. It is something you should _all _come to understand. The balance of power is shifting." The older Uchiha brother nodded to another Akatsuki member who joined him. They both threw off their black robes, showing dark blue garments underneath.

"Things aren't usually as simple as they seem," Jiraiya stepped up to the edge of the seal. "No matter how well you think you have things plotted out, we can stop you."

"I suppose it _is_ possible," Itachi called back. "But highly unlikely. You and the woman Hokage could not stop Orochimaru when his arms were disabled. This is a much more difficult situation, if you haven't noticed."

"There were extenuating circumstances, before." Tsunade struck one man down with a hammer blow. She stared at the shocked Akatsuki leader, even as she spoke to his traitorous underling. "And, there is much more at stake here today." She looked out at Naruto. "It took a while for me to take up the cause, last time."

"You traitorous actions will come to nothing, Itachi. Blasphemer! When the Onewalks this earth, I will tell him of your treachery. The torment will be unbelievable." The foremost member of Akatsuki was quivering with rage. "I promise you that!"

"You promise? You have no authority to talk such nonsense. I have stood by quietly, listening to your insane beliefs and watching your suicidal plans." Itachi sounded disgusted. "Do you _really_ think that thing we saw was a god? Idiots. You and those turncoat elders are the greatest fools alive."

"**_NO! _HERETIC. YOU LIE. I'LL…." **The Akatsuki leader started heading around the rim of the seal. Tsunade let him go.

"You will do nothing!" Itachi raised his arm. The archers loyal to him, the few remaining alive and able, all drew back their strings, arrows aimed at Naruto. "The old scholar knew the truth. He tried to tell it to you. You didn't listen. But I did." He ran a hand through his hair. "There was a way to have power, and to live to enjoy it. I only told those I could trust, the ones that weren't drunk on your stupid ideas."

Tsunade pointed out at Naruto. Jiraiya nodded his head, watching as his one time team mate began throwing huge pieces of rock onto the seal, making a walkway. Jiraiya ran, his robe flapping about him. Reaching the last stone, he leaped. Brusquely, Itachi brought his hand down. The archers fired. They were too late. Standing above Naruto, his master caught one arrow, brushed others aside, and took one deep in the thigh.

"Shit! This is why I never should have taken on another student. The Fourth was never _this_ much trouble…."

"Ero-sennin…." Naruto looked up at his masters, eyes wide.

"**_DON'T CALL ME THAT HERE!" _**Jiraiya pushed the arrow through his leg, broke it, then threw the pieces at Itachi.

"Touching." Itachi shrugged and shook his head. "You could write that in your next novel, I suppose. You are stuck too. You have only managed to delay the inevitable."

Naruto clenched his teeth. He looked up at his master. A tear came to his eyes. "Good bye, sensei. Thank you." He closed his eyes. There was no need for the null seal combo. Summoning the death god wouldn't help, if Itachi was telling the truth. It seemed he was, if he was willing to turn him into a pincushion for arrows. But, while Kyuubi might be contained, maybe he could make that a moot point, by releasing all of the fox demon's energy.

'Bastard fox, the time has come.'

**NO!**

'Yes!'

**DO NOT!**

'There is no other choice.'

**PLEASE. NO. WE MAY BOTH DIE**

'There are worse things.'

**WE ARE TRAPPED. CONTAINED. IT WILL LIKELY PROVE INEFFECTIVE. **

'I'm dead anyway, right? What do I have to lose? And, if things work out well, maybe we can get your toy back.'

**IT IS NOT A TOY! **

'But you want it, don't you. You think they will give it back? If this does more than the Great Seal can hold, maybe we can get free. I promise to save your ball.'

Naruto didn't need to hear an answer. Kyuubi's avarice and possessiveness threatened to suffocate him.

Itachi looked around the cavern. His men had things in hand. There was nothing to worry about at the moment. He looked over at the other blue-robed Akatsuki member and said "Let them know why the Nine-Tailed demon will soon be under our control. They may cease their pointless actions when the know the truth."

"Once upon a time, there was a trickster, a kitsune. She could take the shape of a human when it pleased her." The speaker was a woman. Naruto did not recognize her voice or face.

'Her?' Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that Kyuubi was male, from seeing its memories. But, even in a situation like this, it didn't hurt to score a point or two. 'Her! Is there something you forgot to tell me, Mr. Squat and Pee?'

**IDIOT. IT IS A CHILD'S TALE. I AM NOT A KITSUNE**

'Heh heh heh. _Gotcha!'_

"When she took her mortal form, she also suffered some of the semblances of mortality itself. That is, unless she had she ball with her." The female Akatsuki member's voice was rich and ideal for story telling. Inexplicably, some of the warring groups simply stopped to listen. "Whenever anyone stole the ball from her, the kitsune would whine, plead, and beg for it back."

'Just a story, huh. That is mine. My Precious. My Beauty. My Lovely. Give it back!'

**I WILL EAT YOU SOME DAY. SLOWLY. PAINFULLY. WHILE YOU LIVE**

'Yeh, I know. Or defecate on me… yada yada yada… yawn…'

"People often wondered why the ball was so important in that kind of story. Some thought that the kitsune ball, the _Hoshi No Tama_, contained a portion of the creature's spirit, or their hopes at freedom." The woman walked over and ran her hand over the surface of the giant sphere. "They would do anything to protect their special treasure. Perhaps because it held more than a piece of their spirit. It might be the very key to their immortality. No wonder the stories say they would grant any wish, just to get the ball back."

"Oh crud," Naruto swallowed hard. He saw where this was all going.

"Smartest thing you said all day, no doubt. " Jiraiya sounded disgruntled.

**HE'S RIGHT.**

"Of course, it was only a story. But, stories are often based on fact. Was the mention of a nine-tailed fox creature mere coincidence? Had the earliest authors simply been impressed by a fox youma, basing their descriptions on that? Or, was there something else." Itachi spoke up and actually smiled. That was shocking in itself.

'It's time. I kinda got caught up in the stupid story.'

Naruto could perform the Half Seal jutsu without any hand seals. He did so. The power began flowing into him, after he finished the first stage. He didn't know if his body could handle it. It was as if he had broken the handle off of a spigot, without being able to put it back when the sink was overflowing

"To make a long story short," Itachi continued. "A man found an interesting scroll. The scroll had an interesting passage. The passage told of an interesting place, hidden deep in the ground. The place had a very interesting object. The one you see behind me now. The one those men are poised to destroy."

**CRUD**

'That's… the… smartest…'

Naruto couldn't finish his thought. The mental pressure threatened to wipe out his mind and extinguish his spirit. Just the same, he completed the next stage. Barely.

"What's to stop us from destroying the ball." Tsunade's voice carried throughout the cavern. "Seeing you need that to have the demon do your bidding."

"I invite you to try. But, I'm afraid that things have been too well thought out." Itachi replied.

Naruto moaned loudly. He felt strange. _Very_ strange. There had been no way to predict what would happen when the demon being tapped actually resided within the ninja doing the tapping.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" Jiraiya wasn't the only one to focus on the moaning boy.

"Kill the boy. **_Now!_**" Itachi's voice was harsh, demanding. The archers put arrows to their bow, ready to fire. It was too late.

**AHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHH-ARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH**

The Nine Tails was also suffering intense pain and disorientation.

"What the…." Jiraiya suddenly found himself staring at Naruto. His apprentice's form was wavering, as if he were only a mirage. When the image solidified, it was no longer human. It was a fox. A nine-tailed fox. It grew. Rather rapidly. Incredibly large.

A vulpine call echoed off of every surface in the huge cave. All eyes were glued to the large form standing in the middle of the seal. It was Kyuubi in his natural form, mouth wide open and slavering. With all of the demon's power rushing out of the source of the chakra, and with the Half Seal being worked by the recipient of that full youma energy, a miraculous thing had occurred. An inversion. Naruto was now sealed within Nine Tails!

**NOW THEY WILL SEE. NOW THEY WILL PAY. NOW I WILL HAVE IT BACK!**

Kyuubi felt great. For sixteen long years he had been sealed behind the navel of some puling human. For sixteen years he had suffered the humiliation, denied his right to wander where he wanted, destroying what he chose. For sixteen years, he had been plotting his revenge. Once he had his precious ball back again, the fools would get what they deserved. He would never be trapped the same way again!

'Hey… hairball… I wouldn't talk so big, if I were you.'

It was Naruto's voice inside Kyuubi's head. The youma shook that large head trying to rid itself of the voice, to no avail. That was an inconvenience though, seeing that it was free.

**I _AM_ BIG. FINALLY. I CAN DO WHAT I WISH**

"Uh huh. But, you're missing an important point.'

Naruto smiled mentally. Nine Tails would be incredibly pissed when it realized a simple but very important fact.

**I WILL REND THEM ALL. I WILL REGAIN MY PRECIOUS. I WILL…**

'We're still stuck.'

It was true. Even with Kyuubi in full splendor, the Great Seal was doing its job.

**BUT…**

'There's more. You overlooked something else. Guess who's still in command?'

Naruto's mental voice was smug. Hestill controlled the body's action. It just wasn't his own body at the moment.

**THIS CANNOT BE. IT IS NOT FAIR. I AM SO CLOSE**

'Bummer'

It felt good to slide that one in there. He remembered the 'Bummer' that Kyuubi gave him when they found that Hinata was gone.

'Maybe I could give you the reigns for a while, now and then. If…you're… a… good… boy…'

**GRRRRRRRRR-R-RR-RRR-RRRR-RRRRR-RRRRRR-RRRRRRR**

'I will eat you!' Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He doubted that Kyubi would appreciate the joke. 'I will defecate on you!' Kyuubi's anger was reaching record levels. That made things all the more sweet for Naruto.

"I does not matter. The final card is still in our hands!" Itachi looked on in disgust as some of the less powerful shinobi began trembling with fear.

Another voice shouted. Naruto recognized it all too well.

"**The seal is broken. For now!"**

It was Kabuto. What he said was true.


	25. twenty five

They were free.

The fox demon knew that before Naruto did.

Roaring, he set all tails moving, swishing about in huge arcs. Any men within reach were knocked from their feet or thrown hard against the distant ceiling and wall. Pawing at the ground, he sent flames all around him, in indiscriminant fashion.

'Don't just stand there, dumb ass. Move! The Seal might not be down forever. I don't care how long you were cooped up!'

Naruto took control of the youma's body. This was not going to be as easy as it looked. He was not a quadruped by nature, but still had Kyuubi start moving on its hind legs.

**I LOOK FOOLISH**

Nine Tail's comment was laced with anger and resentment, but also a dash of pride.

'Welcome to my world!' Naruto was a quick learner. 'I'll gladly take whatever help I can, but you're _not _getting control!' he scanned the room. 'I would have thought you would have thought about that first…' He focused on the great pearly ball.

**MY PRECIOUS. WE MUST REGAIN IT. PLEASE**

'You bet! Thanks to your friendly Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto smiled mentally. He wasn't doing this to appease the fox demon. He was doing it to make sure the damn youma didn't go bonkers on him worrying about it's freaking 'precious'.

Naruto saw the men assigned to the task begin hitting the ball with huge mallets. He had no idea if the ball were hollow or solid, or how much of a pounding it would take. He also had no idea what would happen to Kyuubi… and himself… if the damn thing broke.

**I MUST EAT THEM**

'My thoughts exactly. Call it a favor if you like. But, I have a taste for something else first. Watch and learn.'

Before the youma could question Naruto's action, its body ran forward at full sprint. Sliding to a halt, the claws scrabbling at the rock floor, Kyubi reached down with mouth open. The fox demon swallowed the ball.

**WHAT DID YOU DO? MY LOVELY!**

'Shut up, drama queen. It's safe now. You can have it back when you crap it out!'

Naruto could feel both rage and revulsion building up in the Nine Tails.

'You can thank me later, OK? Unless that filled you up, I promised you a light snack.'

That thought had Kyuubi drooling. It flicked its ears, gave off a series of excited yips, and then lunged forward again and again. Soon, all of the men with mallets were gone. Naruto wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Kyubi eating things, especially when those things were people. He certainly didn't want the demon getting into bad habits. But, what was the saying? When in Rome, do as the Roman's do.

**I'VE EATEN THERE TOO**

'Who asked you? Keep it to yourself. This isn't some damn gourmet tour!'

The great head swung around. The eyes focused on Itachi. The look on his face was priceless.

'Hah. The score is Uzumaki one, Uchiha zero! Now _this_ is my Ninja Way!'

**THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WHO CAN WORK SEALS ON ME**

'Alright. Back to priority number one. Find Hinata. Sniff her out!'

Naruto was torn for a moment. He thought it might be great to chow down on Itachi, Orochimaru, or any other big time pain in the ass. But, he had been unable to do anything for Hinata up until now. He needed to find her. Fort all he knew, a minute's difference might make a difference. He could always return after she was safe.

The huge fox demon sped from area to area, sniffing at the ground, like a dog tracking down a bone, or a hog rooting out a truffle.

'You find her trail, and I'll let you have some more munchies. It's not be ramen, but different strokes for different folks…'

**RIGHT! AHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H**

'I hope I haven't created a monster.'

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead mentally. That sounded so damn idiotic! Kyuubi _was_ a monster.

**SHE'S NOT HERE. BUT, HER SCENT GOES UP A PASSAGEWAY BIG ENOUGH ONLY FOR YOUR KIND**

A heavy weight was lifted off of Naruto's shoulders. Hinata might still be in danger… or dead… but at least she had a chance. He would need to find some way to determine where that trail led, probably by running back outside, but first things first.

'Good job. I'll count that as a success. Rule number one. No one from Konoha is on the menu, unless it's Itachi, Orochimaru, or some other damn traitor. Eat just one wrong person, and this is the last time I let you off the leash, even for a short while. You have my word of honor on that!'

Kyuubi's loud yips echoed about the cavern. He came under attack from archers and pike men, but was not harmed or inconvenienced in the least. Arrows, spears, pole arms, jutsus, they all pretty much served as a sign that said 'I'm the enemy, gobble me down!'

'Keep moving fast, fur ball. And keep the pattern random. There are still some strong sons of bitches out there. Not to mention, we don't know how Tsunade and Jiraiya will react to us in this form.'

**NO PROBLEM. I COULD JUST EAT THEM FIRST.**

Naruto usurped total control. He ran straight for a wall, impacting it at top speed.

'Feel good? Better get your appetite under control! I don't have time to teach you manners now!'

Kyubi mumbled something obscene.

'_What?'_

Naruto repeated the same punishment. Anyone watching fox demon wondered if it was suffering from some kind of fit. When Nine Tails was finally on the same page as Naruto, they flashed back into action.

'Over there. Those ninjas working with the large scrolls. Think they might taste good?'

**LET'S FIND OUT**

Kyuubi was overjoyed. Naruto wondered if one of the swallowed enemies might be Kabuto. He wouldn't shed a tear if that were the case.

'Big group at ten o'clock. Looks like they're up to trouble. Bon appetit.'

Another set of jutsu technicians had a good view of the demon's teeth before they tumbled and slid down his esophagus.

**OVER THERE. THAT SNAKE MAN. THE YOUNG UCHIHA. SHOULD I EAT THEM?**

'No. We don't know just where Orochimaru's been. I have no idea if you've had all of your shots. Just kill him if you can. ' Naruto smiled mentally. 'As for Sasuke, just piss on him. He'd never live _that_ down.'

Unfortunately, the evil Sannin was as slippery as ever. Sasuke escaped his dousing too, but at least the attack gave the young ninja a chance to get away from his mentor.

'Bonus points for any Akatsuki!'

Naruto knew that he shouldn't treat things as if this was a game. He wasn't. This was merely positive reinforcement. Jiraiya had lectured him on that before.

**THEY DESERVE IT. THEY THOUGHT TO USE ME. THEY TOUCHED MY TREASURE**

Kyuubi stumbled, fell, then slid a long distance on the side of its snout. Dozens of enemy soldiers flew upward, their weapons akimbo. Coming to a halt with its tails in one of the huge bonfires, the youma jumped up howling. A couple of tails were on fire.

'What's the big deal. You use fire all the time.'

**DOLT! I USE _MY_ FIRE. WHAT HAPPENED?**

'That wasn't me. We must have been hit by a nasty jutsu. Doesn't pay to take some of these people lightly. Maybe we ought to get outside while we can.'

Naruto tried to regain his orientation. Where was the entry shaft?

**YOU JUST WISH TO FIND THE GIRL!**

'No duh!'

When they took off running again, Naruto had Kyuubi strike down any enemies they came across on the way out. Just as Tsuname was about to land a sledgehammer blow on the leader of the Akatsuki, the great demon grabbed the man in his teeth.

**I HOPE SHE'S HAPPY WITH JUST THE HEAD. THAT ONE TASTED NASTY. I NEED A SWEET ONE**

Naruto didn't even know how to begin answering _that_ one. Running, the Nine tails leaped over Jiraiya. One of the giant tails knocked him hard to the ground.

'Shit. I'll be paying for that one.'

Mental laughter made Naruto wish he could spit at the moment.

**THERE. THE OPENING. WHERE WE CAME IN**

Kyuubi spotted the way out.

'Wait. Hard turn left. Bad guys at nine o'clock…'

Hyuuga Hiashi was down on his back. A number of soldiers had weapons at the ready. A badly bruised and bloody Akatsuki member readied a killing blow.

'The man in the white robe is off limits. Everyone else is fair game!'

Like furred lightning, the Nine Tails struck. The soldiers were snapped up and swallowed. The Akatsuki member was pinned hard with a paw.

'Aren't you going to eat that one too?'

Kyuubi sniffed at the Akatsuki member. He shook his great head.

**I LIKE MY FOOD LIVE**

Sure enough, the amount of blood pooling around the socially conscious Akatsuki member was clear indication that he was gone from this world.

'When I tell Hinata about saving her father… maybe she'll want to… you know…'

Naruto was still ambivalent about the idea of kissing. But, part of him shouted 'you don't know if you don't try'. He could picture the look on her face when he walked up, a conquering hero. She would blush… close her eyes… part her lips…

Mentally, he felt a certain kind of stirring.

**IT EMBARRASES ME THAT WE'RE BOTH MAMMALS**

'Great. We have a new problem. There's no way to crawl up that thing. It looked so damn big coming down!'

Kyuubi could not go up the entry shaft. It might be big enough for whole battalions to walk abreast, but it was too small for the fox demon. Kyuubi laughed just the same. Accessing its own chakra, the demon shrunk in size, and then ran up the passageway like a warm blooded arrow. Its roar rang out as soon as the great beast passed out into the sunlight.

**FREE. FREE TO RUN. FREE TO EAT. FREE FREE FREE**

'Wrong… wrong… wrong…'

It was incredibly difficult o exert control over the demon at that moment. The mountains flashed by at a terrific rate. Trees were a green blur. Tremendous leaps covered a good part of a mile with each bound. For the previously confined demon, this was paradise.

The first impulse was to run. The second impulse was to run faster. The third was to run further.

'_**Bad dog!'**_

Naruto grabbed hold of control finally. Huge poplars and spruces shot skyward as he turned the youma's head around and slid for a quarter of a mile.

'Give them an inch, and they take miles!'

**DOG?**

'Hinata's back that way. Let's go!'

Kyuubi lay its huge body down, obliterating a small woodcutter's shack in the process. It closed its great eyes and yawned. This was to be a battle of wills.

Naruto was not about to take things lying down! It was hard, but he could access any muscle that he wanted. Not just single muscles, but full muscle groups. He may not know the in and outs of demon fox movement, but he could get by. He made the body stand up.

Next, he took baby steps, cursing at how wobbly things seemed. Soon, he was walking, though not exactly in the direction he had chosen. When he tripped, Kyubi's massive snout pushed up a huge mound of dirt and grass. A number of cows tumbled off. A farmer ran for his life.

**THIS WILL TAKE ALL DAY. THE FEMALE WILL DIE. PITY.**

Naruto began cursed. He used every obscene word that he knew. Repeatedly. He even used words that Jiraiya used know and then, even though he didn't know the meaning.

'All right. You're not a dog. I'm more of a dog than you are. Let's go.'

Kyubi still made no effort. No movement. No answer. Nothing at all.

'OK. What do you want?'

**APOLOGIZE. ABASE YOURSELF BEFORE ME. BEG**

Naruto was scandalized. Apologize to that big shit head? Because he got angry when the stupid thing took off against his wishes? Yeh, right. Count on it! But, if he didn't, who knows what might happen back on the mountainside? If Hinata died, he would never forgive himself. Ever moment might matter….

'Alright. I'm sorry I called you a dog.'

**LOUDER**

Naruto clenched his mental teeth. He would remember this. Oh yes he would!

'_ALRIGHT. I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A DOG!'_

**GOOD**

'Well?'

Kyubi wasn't moving.

"_Ehem! _Earth to Hair ball! Let's get going.'

**IN A WHILE. THOSE COWS ARE SMALL, BUT TASTY.**

Naruto was about to swear again, but he thought of the perfect threat.

'Listen up, bastard fox. This is a promise. When I get back amongst my allies, I am going to have them neuter you. Do you hear me? This is not a joke. On my word as a ninja!'

**I FEEL LIKE RUNNING ANY WAY**

Naruto wisely kept quiet this time. Kyuubi took off running again, kicking up pieces of sod as large as small homes. The speed was incredible. Naruto thought he was riding the wind. Soon enough, they were back in sight of Mount Monado.

'Well, you've had a chance to work some kinks out. Want to vent some pent up frustrations, too? Feel like taking out some of your aggression on something?'

**I WILL RIP EVEYTHING, BITE EVERYTHING, TEAR EVERYTHING, EAT EVERYTHING **

'You need to work on that impulse control.'

Naruto resumed more control, learning how to do it quicker and more completely. Soon enough, he would be the sole master.

'OK, let's do a scouting run! Find Hinata's trail. If she dies before we find her, I will have you bite off your own balls.'

Naruto was not joking. Nine Tails was certain of that.

Finally, the demon began to accept the rules of the game. It might not be all that it had hoped for, but it was wonderful to be able to run again, kill again, and feed again. The great beast roared, filling itself and Naruto with a feeling of exhilaration. That taught naruto an important point. There needed to be a dividing line behind his mind and Kyuubi' mind; his emotions and those of the demon; etc etc.…

'Over there. Some things in your weight class. If they get in your way while you sniff things out, take them down with extreme prejudice.' Naruto and Kyuubi had caught sight of the other great demons. 'Listen up. No mistakes. The Toad, Slug, and Sand Spirit are friends. The Lizard, Bug, Spider, and Bird are enemies. Priority number one is to save the girl. Priority number two is to help the ones I told you were friends. Priority three is to kill any enemy we see. Got it?'

Kyuubi didn't answer verbally. Just the same, Naruto knew that the fox demon was going to behave this time. The first enemy that came in range was the Spider.

**I HATE SPIDERS**

'Go for it! Make it fast…'

Nine Tails ran until it reached a low crest of rock. Leaping, it landed hard on the dorsal surface of Tsuchigumo's abdomen, before the giant arachnid realized that it had a second foe. Reaching out and snapping its powerful jaws like a vice, the fox demon severed one leg at the coxa, while one clawed foot dug a huge wound on the cephalothorax. The Spider made a horrendous chittering noise and then spoke.

"**RHAT? RHO? RY?"**

Whirling at great speed, the invertebrate threw Kyubi off of its topside. Covered with a thick layer of silk, and moving somewhat slow due to the effects of venom, Gama Bunta jumped forward, dagger held high. Realizing its mistake, the spider blocked the thrust with one great weapon. But, that opened him to attack from the fox demon.

'Bite off another leg!'

**NO. THEY TASTE _REALLY_ BAD**

Instead of using its jaws this time, Kyuubi spun and brought its tails around in succession, sweeping the spider off of its feet. The giant Toad slashed downward, severing another arachnid limb. The spider screeched in frustration.

'I said bite. There!'

The fox demon did as ordered. This time, he bit clean through one patella. The youma had chosen the limb holding the giant mace. But, Nine Tails was not omnipotent. It had been too overconfident, misjudging the Spider's speed. The sickle cropped one of its ears and just missed gouging out an eye.

**IT DIES NOW**

'Whoa… control….'

Naruto's words hung impotently in the mental air. Nine Tails was already in motion. He had chosen a risky attack, but one that relied as much on cunning as it did on brute force.

Tsuchigumo had already been slowed by its hard battle with the giant toad. Losing two more limbs didn't help. It was just a moment too slow in its reaction.

Kyubi jumped over it, but bounded back in its direction as soon as he landed. Turning on his back, he slid under the Spider. Reaching up, he took the pedicel into his mouth. The fangs couldn't reach him. If he could close his jaws entirely, he would sever the spiders abdomen from the cephalothorax.

The Spider was frantic, knowing it had to fight for survival. _Too little, too late._ Gama Bunta's dagger passed clean through it, right between the eyes. Angled, the great blade just missed Kyubi's jaws.

When the fox demon released its hold and stood up again, it watched the mortally wounded Spider disappear in a cloud of smoke. Then, holding the Toad accountable for the near miss, he turned and kicked a huge amount of dirt and rubble in Gama Bunta's face.

'Hey, he's a friend!'

**HE'S NOT _MY_ FRIEND**

Before Naruto could think a reply, Nine Tails was off again. The fox demon roared with delight. He would prefer one on one battles, against foes that weren't already wounded. But, beggars can't be choosers!

Naruto found himself thrilled to be along for the ride. He wondered if Kyuubi could use its chakra for some kind of demon jutsus. That didn't matter at the moment, as long as the fox demon was successful and they finished things as quickly as possible. Kyuubi could enjoy the visceral nature of combat as long as they found Hinata in time.

'Bird at 12 o'clock.'

**I HATE BIRDS. STUCK UP AND SELF-RIGHTEOUS. EVEN THOSE WHO CAN'T FLY**

Kyuubi had his sights set on Tenguraicho now. The great bird was more fortunate than the Spider. It saw its doom approaching. Neck stretched out, it gave a shrill screech of frustration. Victory had been so close. Katsuyu had been too slow to keep up with it, now that it was older, wiser, and aware of the slimy creature's weaknesses. Tenguraicho was nevertheless a pragmatist. It abandoned the fight and took off running, even faster than fox demon had been moving earlier.

**AHH-H-HH-HHH-HHHH-HHHHH-HHHHH. WE HUNT**

Kyuubi sped in pursuit. Involuntarily, he slammed the brakes on, all four clawed feet grabbing purchase on the rocky ground.

'No… we… don't…' Naruto forced the great fox to stop. 'If the stupid thing comes back, you can do what you like to it. There are still creatures in battle. We need to help. And, the girl is still our top priority. Find that scent!'

Nine tails wasn't happy, but he obeyed. He had little choice. They headed back towards the front side of the mountain, catching sight of Shukaku. The Sand Spirit was in bad shape. It was lopsided and moving slowly. Huge areas of sand were sliding off. It's arms were both gone, leaving it only a massive tail and mouth. Its opponents were not in much better shape, but they had numbers on their side. The beetle was missing one wing case, two legs, and its antlers. Huge wounds leaked a grumous orange fluid. The gecko had little more than half of a tail left. One of its eyes was opaque. Blood covered its front legs. The angle of its mouth was indication of a broken jaw.

**I HATE BEETLES. I ESPECIALLY HATE EXPLODING BEETLES. I HATE LIZARDS, TOO.**

'Geez. Is there anything you _don't_ hate?'

Closing, Kyuubi roared. That was too much for the Beetle. It didn't bother running. It terminated the summoning and left in a huge puff of smoke. The gecko ran up the nearby rock face, hanging downward, out of Shukaku's and Nine Tail's reach. The Sand Spirit tried to fire off a blast of air, but it was too low in energy.

"**HA HA HA. LOOKS LIKE IT'S-S-S A DRAW, THEN."**

The gecko's comment caused Kyuubi to growl, frustrated. Then it yipped, put its nose the ground, and began sniffing around.

Shukaku noticed the great fox, as if for the first time. Its battered face looked somewhat refreshed when it smiled.

"**OOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-H. KITTY KITTY KITTY."**

Nine Tails was too busy to take offense. It had important news. Hinata was nearby.

'Where?' Naruto felt as if he had stepped on a live wire. He was about to find Hinata!

**IN THE DIRECTION THE LIZARD IS WATCHING. IT IS PREPARING TO LEAP. NO DOUBT IT HAS FOUND SAFER PREY**

'What?' Naruto could guess who might be on that damn lizard demon's menu. Hinata, and anyone she might be with. Naruto thought furiously. Once again, a memory from training came to his rescue. 'You open to instruction, hair ball?'

**IN WHAT?**

Quickly, feeling that time was running out, Naruto explained how Kakashi had trained him to climb trees. With all the chakra that Kyuubi had, the might the fox be able to learn the same skill, if it didn't know it already.

'Let's do it!'

Kyuubi began gathering chakra at the bottom of his paws. As he did so, he kept his eyes on the gecko.

**IT'S READY TO LEAP**

'Go now!'Naruto felt ready to explode.

The Gecko's blind eye was on the side nearest the ground. That was a tactical error. The giant lizard did not think that it had anything to worry about in that direction. The fox demon ran at full speed, jumped from out crop to outcrop, leaped, and then began running up the vertical mountain face.

**I FEEL MY GRIP GIVING WAY**

Nine Tail's control wasn't good. Just before his jaws reached the gecko's neck, he lost all purchase and fell to the ground. He landed on all four feet, shaking with anger. But, the unexpected act had caught the gecko off guard, prompting an instinctual reaction. The great lizard barked, and then began running away from the perceived threat.

The upper part of the rock face not been loosened by one of Shukaku's earlier wind blasts. The structure gave way. Limbs moving frantically, the lizard could not find a stable platform to leap from. Falling straight towards the waiting jaws of Kyuubi, it chose to opt out of the summons. Nine Tail's mouth closed on smoke.

**BUNCH OF COWARDS**

'But, you still had fun, didn't you. Admit it!'

Naruto forced Kyuubi to take him in Hinata's direction. He fervently wished he was in his own form. The body he wore now might frighten her into some unfortunate action.

**THERE**

Naruto caught sight of the Hinata. She was with people he easily recognized: Temari, Kankurou, and Kakashi.

They were surrounded by the remnants of Akatsuki's ground forces.


	26. twenty six

The situation looked grim.

More enemy soldiers were coming. A great deal more.

"There is a large contingency of shinobi coming, from the Leaf and other villages. But, it will some time before they arrive." Kakashi stood impassively, his forehead protector covering his sharingan eye. "It looks like we are on our own."

"Gaara must be weakening. Shukaku doesn't look good." Temari looked worried. "I doubt that we can hope for his help." She looked over at a new group of bowmen. "Those jerks are out of my range." Her arms were tired. There was little more she could do with her fans.

Hinata tried to tell if her chakra had returned to any significant degree. It had not. She could not perform any Nijutsu or Genjutsu; her weapons were all gone; and she was too tired for effective Taijutsu.

"Boy, we could sure use some help from Princess Fuun," Kankurou said, making reference to one of the sibling's favorite movie characters. "You and Naruto helped save Fujikaze Yukie, didn't you?" The Sand ninja looked over at the Copy Ninja.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke also fought to free Princess Koyuki." That was the true name of the famous actress, who in reality was the ruler of the Snow Country. "Naruto was her biggest fan. In the end, he made the greatest difference."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke quietly to herself. She had never heard the details of that mission. It was something she would ask Naruto to tell her, if by some miracle they both survived the day.

"I don't suspect that we are going to have any last minute rescue here. I didn't bring any larger than life heroes with me." Temari scowled. "How about you." She looked over at Hinata, who shook her head. "You?" She looked at your brother.

"I have Crow here," Kankyou said. "But, he's in need of some repairs.

"I had to send Pakkun home," Kakashi said with a straight face.

"Great," Temari said. "It's been nice fighting with you." She shook her head sadly. It looked like Yamanaka Ino would win after all. Pity. Shikamaru was certainly an interesting man.

Kakashi looked over at the battleground behind them. The titanic creatures were still locked in combat, at least those in view. While it might be possible for Gama Bunta and Katsuyu to finish off their opponents in time to be of assistance, it was not something to put much hope in.

Hinata wondered how Naruto was doing. She also thought about her father. If it was within her power, she would gladly die if the two of them could make it out alive. She whispered a short prayer to that effect. But, there was an even greater problem at hand. Any moment, she expected to see the Demiurge break its way through the top of the mountain.

A trumpet sounded again. There were more shouted orders. A line of chargers had lined up, snorting and pawing the ground. Their riders held long lances, pennants flying from their tips. There were men with short composite bows on horseback too. And, some with what appeared to be nets and poles with nooses. Hinata doubted that the enemy had any thought of capture in mind. Especially after Kakashi had driven a mortally wounded Kisame away. No one in the assembled soldiers would have any idea who she was, and why she might be important to the ceremonies taking place inside the cavern.

"Well, we did a lot of damage any way. I hope it was useful somehow. If that horrible demon you mentioned gets past the barrier, none of it will matter." Kankurou held a sword he had taken from a dead soldier.

"Now would be a very good time for you boyfriend to work one of his last minute miracles." Temari said. "Why the blushing? He _is _your boyfriend, right? Have you two kissed?"

"Uhhh… well… Naruto-kun and I… we… one night…." Hinata stopped, imagining what she must sound like. "Not yet. We came close, but we ran up against one of his last minute misunderstandings." The look on her face must have been funny, as it caused Temari eyes to light up. "There was something I wanted to tell him too, but…."

Temari's face changed. She sighed, the drove her fan into a soft area of soil. "Yes. You know that I have been seeing Shikamaru for the past few years, off and on. Our separate duties give us so little time. There is something special between us, I think; but, we never used those words." She set her jaw. "I regret that now."

"Girls. Put them on death's doorstep, and they turn all mushy." Kankurou laughed, and then yelped in pain as his sister kicked in a place where a woman should never kick a man. "Sis… that was… wrong…"

"I hope Gaara will be OK." Temari looked over at Shukaku, still locked I combat with its enormous foes. "If he lives and we don't, I hope he doesn't revert back to the way he was before…"

"Yes. I don't think he will. We owe that to Uzumaki Naruto." Kankurou nodded to Hinata. "He's quite an amazing ninja, that one. I didn't think much of him at the chuunin exams." He looked over and bit his lip. That brought back memories of the treachery prompted by Orochimaru, when he had killed the Kazekage, took his place, and sent them to attack the Sand to attack the leaf with help of the Sound. "But, first impressions can be deceiving."

"Yes," Temari said. "I thought it would be simple to defeat Shikamaru. He fooled me. Then when I was sure he had won, he quit." She shook her head. Looking over at Hinata, she smiled. "No one suspected that you would fight your cousin. And, no one expected Naruto to defeat him."

"That's true," Hinata said, smiling. She never had any doubts about Naruto, but his success caught her somewhat by surprise just the same. "I couldn't have done it without him. My cousin Neji wouldn't be the way he was today without the lessons he learned."

"You sure you don't want to bring Naruto into the family, Sis?" Kankurou was out of kicking range now. "I mean, if he's done all that, who knows he might be good in…"

"**Shut up!" **Temari clenched her fists. Forcing herself to relax, she pointed after the trumpet sounded in two short bursts. The enemy began its advance. Looking over to the side, her eyes widened in disbelief. "At least someone seems to be at peace with himself."

The Copy Ninja stood sedately, both legs together, his back ramrod stiff. His book in hand, he seemed totally engrossed. He didn't move when an arrow zipped right by his ear

After one of the archers loosed prematurely.

Kankurou managed a chuckle, seeing how caught up the special jounin was with his novel. Hinata thought a moment, and then blushed, remembering what Kurenai had told her about that book.

"_Hmmm?" _Kakashi turned to face the three. He had obviously sensed that they were staring at him. The book dipped a moment, and then went back up. "This is a really good chapter. I want to finish it before they get here." He could have easily escaped, despite being surrounded by the enemy. But, he would not leave his makeshift team. Not while any of them were still alive.

"Father…" Hinata spoke without thinking. She wished that she could have had a chance to speak to her father again. She wished that they could have had a closer relationship. She worried about what might happen to Hanabi, if she and her father died here in this desolate land.

Temari heard. She put a hand up on Hinata's shoulder and squeezed. The taller girl knew what it was like to have a strict and clan-obsessed father. She also knew what it was like to lose a father. It had been difficult, despite her emotional training, and despite the fact that her father had grown distant from them all. She didn't want to think about her father's relationship with Gaara. She looked over at Shukaku again. This time, it was Hinata who offered her compassion.

"I'm sure he'll be OK. He is very strong. And he fights for those he cares about now, just like Naruto-kun does."

There was a horrible rattling noise. Temari had stepped over against Hinata, spreading her fan fully, holding it above their heads. Arrows ricocheted off, sounding like a downpour of hail against a metal roof.

Hinata felt a great feeling of regret at that moment. She was so close to death. Just what had she done in her life? She threw her chest out and clenched her fists. This was not the time to be maudlin. How would Naruto face death?

"**Look!" **A bloody Kankurou, arrow through his left shoulder, pointed. He wasn't looking at advancing enemy. His eyes were focused in the vicinity of Shukaku.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Temari's eyes went wide. There was something to say for the power of legend. She had grown accustomed to Shukaku, and had been around other gigantic demons today. But, the new arrival had her mouth hanging open.

Hinata put her hand to her mouth. If the Kyuubi was free, did that mean Naruto was dead?

"Why is it helping?" Kankurou grimaced, banging his shoulder against a rock as he dodged the next flight of missiles.

With their death charging at them from multiple directions, the three shinobi watched as the beetle disappeared and the gecko jumped up onto the cliff face.

"**HA HA HA. LOOKS LIKE IT'S-S-S A DRAW, THEN."**

They all looked up at the gecko. It swiveled its head, seeming to orient on them. The tongue swept out, cleaning the remaining good eye. The mouth opened ever so slightly.

"**OOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-H. KITTY KITTY KITTY."**

Kankurou cursed. He _really_ didn't like Shukaku. Not only was it hideous and bloodthirsty… not to mention demanding… it was also so stupid.

Temari giggled. That had the others looking shocked at first, but they joined her. Some things in life are funny, no matter how bad the situation is.

Hinata made a small inarticulate noise. She had been watching the Nine Tails. Its colorful and vibrant chakra energy was visible, surrounding the entire beast. But then, the chakra began concentrating around its paws. A number of rocks fell and bounced from the mountainside. The gecko was getting ready to leap. She wondered if she would be swallowed alive or run down and speared.

"Well, I certainly haven't seen _that_ before." Kankurou watched as the fox demon ran at full speed, jumped from out crop to outcrop, leaped, and then began running up the vertical mountain face. Hinata bit her lip. That wasn't entirely a new sight for her. She had seen Naruto do that countless times. Naruto. Wait. I couldn't be. Was her boyfriend somehow in control of the Kyuubi? That was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?

The nine-tailed demon's chakra control wasn't good. Just before his jaws reached the gecko's neck, he lost all purchase and fell to the ground. The great demon landed on all four feet, shaking with anger. Hinata twiddled her fingers. That reminded her of Naruto too, when she would watch him from around the corner of a building, or hidden behind a tree.

"Damn. It missed!" Temari blushed, realizing that it probably didn't matter much. Turning, she saw the horsemen cresting the nearby ridge. They would be there soon.

Kyuubi's unexpected act had caught the gecko off guard, prompting an instinctual reaction. The great lizard barked, then began running away from the perceived threat. The move would have worked, had the upper part of the rock face not been loosened by one of Shukaku's earlier wind blasts. The structure gave way. Limbs moving frantically, the lizard could not find a stable platform to leap from. Falling straight towards the waiting jaws of the awaiting Fox, it chose to opt out of its summons. Nine Tail's mouth closed on smoke.

Before any of them had time to blink, the great fox was in motion again.

He was headed in their direction!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Whoa!'

The thought of human opponents had Kyuubi salivating. Huge streamers of drool trailed behind it and stuck to the sides of its fur.

Naruto found it disgusting. That judgment came from the boy who once had a habit of tossing clothes everywhere, breaking wind during combat, and drinking outdated milk.

'We're way too large. Shrink it down again! Stay big enough to raise havoc, but not so big that either of us can't tell where the feet are and who all of those damn tails are hitting!'

**NAG NAG NAG**

Naruto assumed that the great fox had reduced in size to fight the other behemoths, because he wanted the battles to be more of a challenge. The damn thing also probably wanted to make the skirmishes last as long as possible, even though he knew that Naruto was anxious to find Hinata.

**SO?**

The young ninja held his tongue. He had no desire to have Nine Tails decide on another work stoppage! Fortunately. the Spider, Bird, Beetle, and Lizard had bowed out fairly quickly. That was a godsend. His friends were in desperate straights.

The demon adjusted his size again. He didn't d it because the boy had ordered him to. If he had a chance to munch on some humans, it didn't feel the same when his mouth was full sized. Food should have texture as well as taste.

**HAPPY?**

'Yes, thank you. Dinner is served. But, if you get there too late, you'll be yipping soprano."

Kyuubi ran with a delicacy and grace that Naruto never would have thought possible. He passed over Hinata and the others, each tail swishing above or between them The wind from his passage kicked up rock dust around them, but they were untouched.

'Horsemen first. Then the bowmen.'

**I'M NOT STUPID. I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE. I WAS ONCE PARTIAL TO FAST FOOD**

Once again, Naruto was left without a snappy come back.

Like a giant furred ballet dancer, the youma pivoted on its hind legs, brushing a large area free of riders. Some men and their horse were flung skyward, ten or more stories high. They screamed when they saw the ground below them.

"It's not the fall that kills you…'

**IT'S ME**

Feeling in a somewhat playful mood, the giant fox eradicated the remaining horsemen by rolling over on them and wriggling in ecstasy. While it might have looked normal in a common-sized animal, the spectacle was unbelievable in a creature of that nature.

'The bowmen….'

**I'M GETTING THERE**

Naruto tried to keep his temper down. He tried to limit his thoughts to himself.

He was angry. Not just because the Nine Tails didn't seem to be taking things seriously, but also because it made him wonder just what Kyuubi had been thinking and feeling sixteen years ago.

Was the jaunt against Konoha just a lark? Had the demon been in a bad mood, or looking for a quick snack? Had it been fun for him, before the Fourth caught him by surprise with that ultimate act of self-sacrifice? Had Kyuubi set back an entire economy and ruined so many families because it wanted to work out some cramps?

There was a lesson for him there. He had already learned it by watching Orochimaru and Itachi on one hand, and the previous Hokage on the other. Great responsibilities came with tremendous power. Lives can be ruined by one careless move, or one poorly thought out decision. Sacrifices were made by good men, while bad ones ran towards their own selfish goals.

Kyuubi began decimating the bowmen. Naruto gave the men high ranks for courage. Very few of them ran, even though they must have been frightened beyond all reason.

The great demon shook its head briskly for a few moments. Naruto wondered if it had been hit by some heavy weight jutsu, or was making some kind of mental effort to gain greater control.

**REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT SHIELDS GETTING STUCK BETWEEN TEETH?**

'Oh…'

Naruto felt strange when Kyuubi's great ears swiveled somewhat. For a moment, it had felt as if they were his ears. There was a distant sound. Nine tails recognized the noise.

Massed troops. Reinforcements had arrived. Horsemen were riding over a hill no more than a quarter mile away. Small forms were barely visible out in front. Most likely shinobi.

'Stand over my friends. Take up a defensive stance. We don't know if they are friend are foe.'

Kyuubi did as directed. Walking ever so slowly, he stood directly above Hinata, Temari, Kankurou, and Kakashi. For effect, he raised his hackles and began to make a growling noise.

Naruto wished Kyuubi that would look down, so he could see his friend's faces. But, if there was danger approaching, he didn't want to interfere too much with the demon.

The great beast smiled a vulpine smile. It knew what nations the troops were from. He could tell by the various odors. But, he kept that information from the young ninja sealed within him. He deserved to sweat things out some.

Nonetheless, Naruto picked up on the gloating sense of satisfaction.

'What's so funny, bastard fox.'

Kyuubi thought fast. There were things that human males seemed overly obsessed with.

**IMAGINE THE VIEW THAT THE FEMALES HAVE, LOOKING UP**

'Huh?"

That answer had Naruto scratching his mental chin. The demon chuckled.

**SEEING ME, THEY WILL NEVER LOOK AT MALES OF THEIR OWN SPECIES THE SAME WAY AGAIN**

'What?'

Naruto finally caught on. He, the ultimate joker and trash talker, had been punked big time.

A quarter of an hour later, Naruto was able to make out enough detail to feel relieved. It looked like the new arrivals were from Konoha, Sunaga, Kusaga, and even Amega. It was amazing that the nations had mobilized that quickly. No. It was unbelievable that they even came to some form of an agreement in that amount time, even considering how drastic the situation was. Of course, old lady Tsunade and her counterparts were tricky. There was probably a lot that he didn't know about. The Kages may have had some basic information or hints before Hinata had even been captured.

**OTHERS COME. FROM THE CAVE. IT MAY YET BE WISE FOR ME TO EAT THEM**

Three easily recognizable personages were walking towards Kyuubi, spreading apart and advancing from different angles. They were all top level ninjas, and two of them might be learned enough to create additional seals on Kyuubi. The other was a very concerned parent.

**IF I EAT _THAT _ONE, THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO PREVENT YOU FROM SEEING THE FEMALE**

Naruto swallowed hard, mentally. He would be in big trouble Hinata realized that he had actually considered Nine tail's offer for even the briefest of moments.

'No. That kind of think would probably put a damper on the relationship.'

**HOW ABOUT THE LARGELY PROPORTIONED FEMALE? SHE WILL SCOLD YOU. PERHAPS EVEN EMASCULATE YOU.**

Naruto shook his mental head.

'Negatory. She's a lot older than she looks. The meat would probably be stringy. And, if you ate her, the other one would probably have to be Hokage. Who knows what he might do to me because of that!'

Jiraiya in the tri-corner hat? A Hokage writing books like Cum Cum Paradise? Ero-Sennin responsible for the training of young women as well as men?

**IT MIGHT BE BEST IF I EAT THEM BOTH**

'Anybody ever tell you that you have a one-track mind?'

**YES**

'And?'

**I ATE THEM**

'There will be no more eating today. You've had enough. You haven't been getting a lot of exercise. You don't want to put on too much weight!'

Naruto cut short his banter, too busy trying to judge the intentions of his sensei, the Hokage, and Hyuuga Hiashi. It might be best to play things safe.

"OK fuzz bag, down on your belly. I mean, _after_ you step away from Hinata and my friends."

**I WILL NOT DEBASE MYSELF**

'That is correct. You will not. This is somewhat like preventive medicine.'

Kyuubi didn't budge. Naruto thought about taking over motor control; but, a misstep here could be catastrophic.

'Please.'

**IF YOU PROMISE TO LEAVE THINGS THIS WAY**

'_What?'_

Naruto was caught completely off guard by that one.

'That's not mydecision, stupid fox. At the moment, it's probably best that we get to stay in one piece, without any more handicaps or restrictions than before. Know what I mean?'

**WE CAN RUN. THEY WOULD NEVER CATCH US. BESIDES. I WOULD KILL THEM BEFORE I LET THEM HARM ME SIGNIFICANTLY.**

'Not with me at the controls. Think about it. You can play nasty, but I can too…'

Naruto was ready to do whatever proved necessary, even at the cost of his own life.

Hinata was safe. Everything else after that would be gravy!

**WHO WOULD SERVE KONOHA BETTER? YOU IN CONTROL OF MY BODY, OR YOU IN CONTROL OF YOUR BODY?**

Kyuubi was making it a habit to catch him off balance. That was one hell of a powerful question! How _would _the village be better off?

The demon was powerful, but he was strong willed and difficult to control. Naruto was not as well disciplined as some folks might like, but he was a lot safer than Nine tails, even if he some day went rogue like Sasuke.

'My body would take a much smaller casket than yours. They might think the safest thing would be for both of us to be pushing up daisies. And, make no mistake about it, while I don't have any wish to die, I will not fight against those I love.'

TneNine Tailed youma thought about offering more resistance, but realized that it would prove futile in the long run. Carefully, the great fox settled down on his haunches, and then lay down prone on his belly.

'Thank you.'

It didn't cost Naruto anything to be polite. And, he _was_ grateful. The demon might not be his friend, but he had done him a kindness by not trying to usurp control at a very touchy moment. The young ninja sighed. The thing that mattered most was that Hinata was safe.

**HERE SHE COMES. MAY I EAT HER?**

'No.'

**JUST ONE BITE? AN ARM, MAYBE?**

'_No.'_

**A NIBBLE?**

'NO!'

Kyuubi chuckled. It was easy getting a rise out of the boy. Naruto didn't care. He was too busy seeing through the demon's eyes.

Hinata was indeed heading directly for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't a sight that one saw every day.

Standing in the vast shade of Kyuubi, Hinata looked over at her companions.

Kakashi had his book out again. He had looked up, made certain he was not standing under any orifice likely to release waste materials, and then went back to reading. Kankurou had repeated "Shit," "Don't that beat all," and "Who's going to believe this" about a dozen times or so. He then proceeded to babble something about making a fox puppet. Temari stood still, her mouth still open. For some reason, that had Hinata giggling. The older girl was doing it again. Amazed at Kyuubi, after taking Shukaku for granted. Or, was she focusing on something else? That couldn't be the reason, could it?

Hinata blushed furiously.

As for Shukaku, he had gone dormant while the great fox had been destroying the remainder of Akatsuki's army. She could see Gaara heading their way ever so slowly, weaving and stumbling like a drunkard or a man hit once too often in the head.

"Temari. _Excuse_ me, Temari. I believe Gaara could use your assistance." Hinata pointed. She also waved to catch Kankurou's attention.

The two Sand siblings went off to take care of the third, just as Hinata noticed a small group of people heading her way. The Fifth, Jiraiya, and her father.

Hinata swallowed hard. What would her father's words be to her? She was about to find out. Would he ask how she was doing? Or, might he want to be certain she did nothing to dishonor the clan during her ordeal. Probably both.

All three ninjas had a rather serious look on their faces. That had Hinata holding her breath for some reason. What did they all intend? Were they angry at Naruto for disobeying orders, coming out here to rescue her? Might they be worried about Kyuubi, seeing him free like that? Or, could they consider both Naruto and the demon to be too dangerous keep around any more?

_Naruto!_

If they were worried about the fox demon, would they be less concerned if they knew what she did? Or, at least what she thought she did…

Naruto must somehow be in Nine Tails, or in control of the great beast. Possibly both. Why else was she alive? What else could have made the great beast save their lives, and then stand guard over them? It had to be Naruto. It just _had _to be.

Hinata decided to let them know of her suspicions before someone did something irreversible. She began walking, but stopped when Kyuubi moved, stepping to the side. Watching, she saw the huge creature sit back, then stretch out on top of one of the few areas not strewn with boulders. The demon just lay there, watching the three powerful Konoha shinobi.

'I hope I'm not wrong. I want to see Naruto-kun again. If he is in there. If they can bring back his body.'

Taking a moment to gather her nerves, Hinata strolled over towards Nine Tail's huge mouth. She almost gagged. The breath was terrible. But, that wasn't the worst part. Many of the things stuck between the demon's huge teeth had once been human. Seeing one eye look down at her, she walked faster, and then forced herself to slow down. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. Her tongue was dry. She felt dizzy.

'I can do this. I can. It's for Naruto-kun.'

Glancing briefly over at Tsunade, Hinata kept on walking, despite hearing the Hokage shout "Hinata, what are you doing?" Sparing a look for Naruto's master, she never faltered, even though that great man called out "Get out of the way. There is no telling what that monster will do!" She kept walking when her father ordered her to stop. "Daughter, move aside. There is nothing you can do. I didn't come all this way to save you, just to watch you die." She had almost stopped, hearing that last bit. It meant a great deal to her, and promised something better down the road. But, there was something _else_ important to her. No, _someone_ else. Somebody she wanted in her future, no matter what.

Holding her hands in front of her eyes and nose, Hinata marched onward. The youma's gentle breathing was like storm winds. She was in danger of being hurled away against the rocks. That, or being sucked into some moist and dark oblivion. Step by step she pushed against the unyielding rocks, leaning forward during exhalation, and fighting to keep her balance during inhalation. Closer and closer she came to the front of the jaws. If she had guessed wrong, she could be gone in the wink of an eye.

"Naruto-kun?" She looked up at the massive nose, and then placed her hand on it. It was warm and moist. The texture was very rough, but that wasn't surprising given the scale of things. A low rumbling noise was heard. Was that a 'Yes'? "Naruto-kun. If that's you, close your left eye." The white-eyed girl walked far enough to see the eye. It winked.

Hinata froze. Kyuubi the Nine Tails had winked at her. That meant that Naruto had winked at her. "Naruto-kun…" She ran back to the nose, and wrapped her arms around as much as she could. Then, hearing the others approach, she purposefully reached out and stroked it.

"**Hinata! **What in the name of all that is sacred are you _doing?" _It was her father. "Get back, _immediately."_

"Yes, that would be wise." Tsunade stood, hands on her hips.

"My idiot apprentice seems to be rubbing off on you." Jiraiya laughed when he looked over at Hinata, but he seemed tense just the same. Hearing Hiashi's nonverbal response, the hermit turned to him and said "It's just a figure of speech. And they think _I _have a dirty mind! _Geez…."_

Hinata felt small and insignificant, surrounded by those three luminaries. Just the same, she stood her ground. People had taken so many things away from her. She had allowed them too, and even made it easy. Not anymore. At least, not today. Not now.

"No," she said. "I will not move. I will not allow you to hurt Naruto-kun. Not now. Not ever." Hearing her own words, she almost fainted. But, she didn't. She smiled. It felt good.

"**Daughter!" **Hiashi's temper was about to explode. He did not allow disobedience of any type. But this wasn't just about that. The demon had done great harm to the Hyuuga clan. How could his daughter be defending that beast?

"So, my guess was correct. You shouldn't have made that bet, Tsunade!" Jiraya walked over and put his own hand on Kyuubi's snout. "But, I suppose we _should_ confirm this once and for all." He stepped back, looking up at Nine Tails' eye. "If you're in control of that damn beast, let us know, you worthless young fool!"

The answer came quickly. Kyuubi's mouth opened. The giant tongue lashed out, licking the old hermit in a great raspy stroke. The shocked shinobi was lifted a full twenty feet in the air, and then dropped hard on his kiester. He was coated by a thick layer of tenacious saliva.

"That would be Naruto, alright." Tsunade shook her head. It was worth losing the bet, just to be able to see that.

Hinata smiled.


	27. twenty seven

Naruto felt very tense.

One mistake now, and his whole life would be ruined. If the demon fox wanted to stick it to him good, the opportunity was right under its nose. Literally.

He watched through Kyuubi's eyes as Hinata strolled in the direction of Nine Tail's huge mouth. He could have cut the tension with a kunei. If he had his own hands, they'd be clasped tightly while he whispered every prayer he could think of.

'If you even open your mouth, there will be fox _cojones_ on the menu!'

Nine Tail's response was quick in coming. There was an obvious sense of restrained humor, but underneath that there were undercurrents of hunger and resentment. If Naruto's control had not improved to its current level, nothing could have stopped the fox demon from doing the thing that he knew would cause the boy the most pain, even though he might need his help later on..

**YOUR JEALOSY IS UNBECOMING. WE CAN'T ALL BE HUGE. **

Naruto didn't take the bait. As long as Nine Tails was joking, there was less likelihood that he would try to exert control. Hinata ought to be safe. But, that didn't mean he was going to relax his control one iota!

_Hinata._

She looked even smaller and more petite from this perspective. Moving one eye to look at her, Naruto noticed that she began to walk faster, but soon forced herself to slow down.

She must be frightened. But, she didn't let that stop her. Doubtless, she had figured out that he was in control. That didn't matter, other than to show she was clever. Her show of courage was admirable. He felt a sense of pride growing within him. That, and something he wasn't ready to put a name to yet.

'That's my girlfriend.'

**YOU WANT A MEDAL? DON'T LOOK AT ME**

Naruto's mental presence sputtered.

The more the great beast pulled from his phrases and vocabulary, and the more talkative the flea bag became, the more points it scored. He could only imagine what that meant for the future. If the two of them would have a future.

Hinata kept on walking. Naruto drank in every aspect of her. It was as if he hadn't seen her for nearly three years again. She was limping slightly, favoring one leg. Her opposite arm wasn't swinging much when she walked. Someone had hurt her! Was it soldiers in battle? Or had those Akatsuki bastards tortured her? He suddenly felt the urge to grow claws and fangs, then hunt down anyone who had hurt her.

'Oh'.

He already had claws and fangs.

**DUH**

In any case, it was best that Kyuubi stay still. No doubt any offending soldier was dead by Nine Tail's action, if Hinata and the others hadn't handled them during their fight.

As for Akatsuki, he had take two himself, and the fox demon had taken down two more,

including that insufferable leader.

**DO NOT REMIND ME. THE TASTE STILL ISN'T GONE**

Naruto gave a mental sigh.

Kyuubi seemed to have something in common with him. They both had a lot of memories based on things they had eaten. For _him, _it was a transcendental bowel of noodles or the perfect squid on a stick. For the demon…

His attention went back to Hinata. Her coat was torn. There was blood on the side of her face. But, she still had that shy half-smile. How had people overlooked her for so many years? Would Sakura ever do what Hinata was doing? Ten Ten? Ino? He doubted it. They were brave enough in their own way, and would rush into battle where necessary. But to walk up to Kyuubi, the demon that featured in so many of the older generations tales and nightmare's? That took sheer guts!

Or something he wasn't ready to put a name to yet. That realization had Naruto feeling uncomfortable and amazed at the same time. Some people used to joke about her being a stalker once, when they even bothered to notice her actions. But, she was something much more than that.

**SHE CHOSE YOU. THAT SUGGESTS SHE IS VERY ILL. THE LARGER WOMAN IS A PHYSICIAN. PERHAPS THERE IS A CURE**

Kyuubi's words were timely in a sense. Naruto heard Tsunade's voice call out. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

'Damn.'

If the Hokage was worried about Hinata's safety, then she must considered Nine Tails to be a danger. That could have bad consequences. What should he do?

"Get out of the way. There is no telling what that monster will do!" That was his sensei. Stupid perverted old hermit. Things were not going well. So, of course, to top it off, he just _had _to hear Hyuuga Hiashi's voice.

"Daughter, move aside. There is nothing you can do. I didn't come all this way to save you, just to watch you die."

Holding her hands in front of her eyes and nose, Hinata marched towards them. Naruto could see that Kyuubi's gentle breathing was like storm winds. His girlfriend was in danger of being hurled away against the rocks. That, or being sucked into some moist and dark oblivion. Step by step she pushed against the unyielding rocks, leaning forward during exhalation, and fighting to keep her balance during inhalation. Closer and closer she came to the front of the jaws. If she had guessed wrong, she could be gone in the wink of an eye.

'Hey, bastard fox. Breathe easier.'

**WONDER WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF I SNORTED OR SNEEZED**

Naruto pictured Hinata heading over the top of the mountain. At first he felt a twinge of fear, then he began to feel sheepish and angry. Nine Tails chuckled. The damn fox was probably keeping score!

"Naruto-kun?" He couldn't see her. She must be right in front of the nose. She was! Her hand was there. He could feel it, ever so faintly.

**SHE IS TOUCHING ME. UNFORGIVABLE. I WILL CONSUME HER**

'Give it a rest already. I'm already worried about her. She's going to have to scrub that hand with a whole damn bar of soap!'

A low rumbling noise was heard. Hinata might interpret that as a purr or positive response. But, it was Kyubi's response to Naruto's comment.

**I DO _NOT _PURR. INSECT. ANIMAL DROPPINGS**

"Naruto-kun. If that's you, close your left eye." Hinta walked back far enough so that Naruto had sight of her again.

He took control of the eye and blinked. Hinata was clever all right.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata dropped out of view again, but he could tell that she had wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's nose as much as she could. She stroked it. Naruto would have blushed, if he could. She must care even more deeply for him that he had imagined. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He didn't deserve that kind of adoration. He felt another feeling raise its ugly head. He was surprised to find that he was jealous. In reality, Hinata was stroking Kyubi, not him.

**I HAVE THAT EFFECT ON FEMALES. IT'S A CURSE. PITY ME**

Naruto actually laughed mentally. Then, he grew thoughtful for a moment. Was Kyuubi lonely? Not just during his sixteen years of imprisonment, but before that?

How many planes of existence did he have access to? Were there others of his kind somewhere? His memories certainly suggested there had been.

'Hmmm'.

What was he doing worrying about the demon? He had to be careful. It wasn't some huge pet. It was a perilous trap, feeling sympathy for a creature that would never care in return. He stiffened his resolve. It was easy. That description fit the townspeople of Konoha.

"**Hinata! **What in the name of all that is sacred are you _doing?" _That was Hyuuga Hiashi. "Get back, _immediately."_

"Yes, that would be wise." Tsunade stood, hands on her hips.

"My idiot apprentice seems to be rubbing off on you." Jiraiya laughed, but there was a sense of tension just the same. "It's just a figure of speech. And they think _I _have a dirty mind! _Geez…." _Hinata's father must have reacted to the 'rubbing off' part.

'Uhhh.' It was best that he didn't follow that train of thought.

"No," she said. "I will not move. I will not allow you to hurt Naruto-kun. Not now. Not ever." Hinata sounded adamant. He had never heard that tone of voice before. Wow.

**SHE HAS COURAGE. YOU MAY HAVE CHOSEN WELL. SHE IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU.**

Naruto agreed with Kyuubi. On all counts, Hinata had great potential. He was just a trouble maker, a nuisance, and an irritant. No, he was a target.

"**Daughter!" **It sounded as if Hinata's father was about to explode. He could imagine how the rigid honor-bound man must be feeling. His daughter was defying him. Not only that, she was siding with a demon that had reaked such havoc on the clan. He wondered what Hinata was thinking. Was this her way of making a statement, after what her father had done at her coming of age ceremony?

"So, my guess was correct. You shouldn't have made that bet, Tsunade!" Ero-sennin walked over and put his own hand on Kyuubi's snout. "But, I suppose we _should_ confirm this once and for all." He stepped back, looking up at Nine Tails' eye. Naruto narrowed that eye, trying to make out the expression on his master's face. "If you're in control of that damn beast, let us know, you worthless young fool!"

'Heh heh heh.' Naruto felt a strong urge for some mischief. It would serve that old purse theif well.

Kyuubi's mouth opened. The giant tongue lashed out, licking the old hermit in a great raspy stroke. The shocked shinobi was lifted a full twenty feet in the air, and then dropped hard on his kiester. He was coated by a thick layer of tenacious saliva.

"That would be Naruto, alright." Tsunade said.

"Two problems, then." Hiashi's voice was harsh.

**I REMEMBER THE HYUUGAS. THEY HAD A FUNNY TASTE. MUST BE THE ARROGANCE. ALMOST LIKE EATING MY OWN KIND**.

Naruto was grateful that he was the only one capable of hearing Kyubi's commentary.

"Yes, but not the way you mean." Tsunade's voice carried a touch of disapproval.

For who? Him? Hiashi? Probably both of them.

"Indeed. I won't say that I am extremely proud of my pupil…" Jiraiya's tone of voice said just the opposite. "But, you were in the cavern. I remember you being close to death before that thing over there saved your life. You should take a moment to think who was in control of the beast. You should realize just what choice he was faced with, especially after the way he was treated by a certain clan chief." Hinata's father didn't reply. After a few moments, Jiraiya continued. "You should also remember why he came here, essentially against orders." Jiraiya's implication was quite clear. Naruto had come to save Hinata.

This time Hiashi did speak, grabbing hold of the last part of the Legendary Sannin's remark. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. The boy is reckless. He has been poorly raised, having no parents. We all remember his earlier antics. They were shameful then, but could be dangerous now. Especially with that beast under his control."

"It is not his fault that he has no parents." That was Kakashi-sensei! "He was the second sacrifice. The Fourth gave his life for Konoha. The boy has done the same, but in a different way. He was never given a chance to refuse that burden. Too many people act to make that burden heavier, when we should all be acting to make it lighter."

"But…." Hiashi scowled, seemingly annoyed that a mere jounin would speak to him that way, whether or not he had a good point.

"Sarutobi was a great man," Kakashi continued. "He taught Jiraiya and the Hokage, who are also a credit to Konoha. Jiraiya taught Yondaime, another man of legendary proportion. He in turn taught me, and I have done my best to serve the village. All the attitude and loyalty that had been passed on to me, I passed on to that boy you speak of. Jiraiya has since done the same."

"We have had this talk before, Hiashi. Now is notthe time for this. You know my respect for that young man." Tsunade said. "I would not be surprised if he indeed was Hokage some day."

"I do not wish to hear Uzumaki Naruto disparaged." That voice was weary, but intense. "Not by anyone."

Naruto turned Kyubi's head slightly, knocking Jiraiya out of the way in the process.

It was Gaara! He was being supported by Temari and Kankurou.

Sand began seeping to the surface of the rocky hillside. It surrounded Gaara. Small whisps of sand were also swirling around Hiashi's feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto has true courage. He cares for those precious to him. Those people are very fortunate to have such a friend. Those who open their hearts to his words often have miraculous results. Hyuuga Neji should be more than enough proof of that." Gaara put a hand to his head, but easily managed to control his temper. "I am proof as well."

"Yeh. I made the mistake of thinking he was an idiot once. It was an easy mistake to make…." Kankurou stepped up, giving sideways glances to Kyuubi's hulking form.

Naruto had the demon snort, nearly knocking the Sand ninja to the ground.

"Well it _was!" _Kanakurou managed a crooked smile. "It is a mistake that many people seem to make. That's a shame, considering what he has accomplished. My brother is correct. And, he _is_ my brother now, not just my sibling. We owe that to Uzumaki Naruto."

"The same goes for me." Temari looked uncomfortable, speaking to a clan leader in this fashion. "I am not the easiest person to get along with. I am very critical of people, and it takes me a while to accept them, faults and all. Naruto may have more faults then anyone I have ever met…."

There was another snort. The skirt portion of Temari's robe was blown upward. Jiraiya's chuckling could be heard, until Tsunade punched him in the gut.

"Like I said…" Temari was blushing. She struck out at a laughing Kankurou, but he had wisely kept out of range. "He may have a lot of faults, but at least most of his mistakes come from trying. It's easy to just sit back, or to follow someone else's choices. I know that from personal experience." The girl shook her hair, not wanting to think about her younger life. "But for all his mistakes and personality quirks…"

Kyuubi snorted again. This time it was the demon's doing. He was bored by the talk, already. A little mischief might spice things up. Temari's skirt did its thing again. Jiraiya caught Tsunade's fist. Hinata looked up at Nine Tail's eyes, a look of disapproval on her face.

'It wasn't me!'

Naruto wondered when _that_ bill would come due.

Temari clenched her fists. She unfolded her fan. Not caring if she might be risking death, she walked over and hit Kyubi hard on the snout.

**I'M GOING TO…**

'You're going to stay still and shut up, hair ball! You got what you deserved!'

"What my irritable and easily distracted sister was trying to say…" Kankurou ducked behind Gaara. "…Was that despite his flaws, Naruto is one of the finest people we know. It may not be easy getting past his personality…." Kankurou ducked down some more, when the demon's eye turned in his direction. "But, it is well worth the effort."

Temari nodded.

Hiashi looked rather annoyed, as if he felt he was being talked down to. He must consider it a stain on his honor, being spoken in this manner by the Hokage, and in front of her official personage.

Hearing the next voice, Naruto was shocked. Judging by the look on everyone else's faces, they were too.

"He may be a dumb ass… but he is often right, in the long run…."

It was Sasuke.

Tsuande's face was unreadable. Jiraiya had a wary expression, his hands poised to work a seal. Kakashi exposed his sharingan eye, a look of uncharacteristic hope on his visible face. The Sand siblings stood close to one another, their posture rigid. Hinata put her hand to her mouth.

**SHOULD I PISS ON HIM NOW?**

Naruto was too stunned to answer. What was Sasuke doing here? He must have escaped Orochimaru. But why had he walked into the Lion's den. As worn down as he looked, he couldn't possibly escape Tsuande and the others.

"I have made my mistakes, too. That is common knowledge. No doubt I have figured in many a meeting of the elders. I may have been cursed by most people in my home village." Sasuke threw off his Sound forehead protector. "I knew what I did was wrong. I didn't care. No one could make me change my mind, not even Naruto, who risked his life for the village, and for friendship…"

Kakashi walked over to stand next to the dark-haired and bloody ninja.

"But…" Sasuke grimaced, finding the admission difficult. "He saved me again today, even though it placed everything at risk. That was stupid. It was just like him. But he succeeded, where no one else would have." That had him scowling. It was still hard to think of the power Naruto had at his disposal. "And… maybe too late… he helped me see…." He faltered. It looked as if he were ready to collapse. Kakashi put a hand on his arm and squeezed.

Naruto waited anxiously. Was Sasuke going to say he had given up on his damn obsessive goal to kill Itachi? Was that even possible for him?

"What is it you are trying to tell us?" Tsunade asked. Her 'us' had a dual meaning. She was referring to the group of assembled ninjas, but she also meant 'us' in the manner of queens and Hokages.

"There can be no…." Hiashi's comment was halted when the Hokage raised her hand.

"I know what I did was wrong. I have many crimes to answer for, not the least of which was becoming a missing ninja." Sasuke hung his head. "I am willing to face my punishment. It is the right thing to do. As some big idiot once said, it is his Ninja Way." Sasuke looked up at the fox demon.

'I wish Sakura-chan was here to see this!'

Naruto was rubbing his mental hands together.

**WHY? WOULD SHE TASTE GOOD? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi. Sasuke was speaking again.

"All I could think about was killing my brother. I couldn't forget what he had done, and what that had cost me. I think many of you have heard me say I was an avenger. I also wanted his approval, if not his acceptance." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, remembering what he had told the jounin on the day that Team Seven first met their teacher. "Becoming stronger was all that mattered. Even to the point that…." The young ninja stopped a moment, as if he couldn't believe some of the choices he made. "Even to the point of indenturing myself to the man I knew was planning to take over my body. I was arrogant enough to think that I could grow stronger, and avoid that end."

Naruto imaged how pissed off Orochimaru must be, if that scaly son of a bitchsomehow managed to escape. And, f that scum bag was watching, he must have shat in his pants seeing Sasuke walk up to granny Tsunade. Righteous!

That brought up a big question. Did that jerk survive? Who else did? What kind of threat was Akatsuki to him now? He swallowed mentally. Itachi. Where was Sasuke's brother? And what did he have in mind

"But, I finally managed to see things from a different angle, when I was busy fighting my brother and Naruto was fighting to save _everybody." _Sasuke sounded dejected, wallowing in a tremendous swamp of guilt. He almost felt as if his life had no purpose, and that was devastating now. "That monster was coming to this world, and I did nothing to try and stop it. My priorities…."

Tsunade's look was grim, but there was a glimmer of sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Kakashi covered up his eye again. Naruto was happy that some good might come out of the whole mess. But, he turned one eye to Hiashi again. That man would be a tough nut to crack. But, nothing is impossible for Uzumaki Naruto.

**EXCEPT SHUTTING UP**

'Oh? It's not easy having a voice talking inside you head, _is _it dirt ball! Nyah Nyah.'

Sasuke couldn't continue. He merely sat down hard, a blank look on his face.

"Yet another problem," Hiashi said with a fierce voice. "This one's fate should be clear." Hinata's father glared at Sasuke. Then he looked up at Kyuubi. "The other decision should be straightforward as well. The good of Konoha should always come first!"

"I agree. As Hokage, it is _my_ job to decide what is best for the village. You have a great responsibility, Hyuuga Hiashi; but, do not forget the weight that the Hokage carries. Do not place yourself too high. The fact that your clan exists at all rests on the selfless act of Yondaime. It was _his_ decision to place the demon inside the boy. If the Fourth were standing here alive now, what would you say to _him?"_

Hinata's father looked as if he had been dealt a physical blow. The truth of that statement was unavoidable. The censure in Tsunade's voice was a near palpable thing. Naruto had Kyuubi turn an eye on Hinata again. He wondered how she was taking all this.

A look of determination came to her face. She was fidgeting with her fingers, but stopped to clench her fists. She looked up at the demon's eye again.

'Hinata!'

Naruto had the youma wink again.

**CEASE THAT. I DO NOT WINK. IT IS BENEATH MY DIGNITY**

'You were whining like a puppy in the cave. You were about to wet yourself when you saw that damn ball. You were bragging how huge you are. Now is _not_ the time to talk about dignity.'

Hinata's next action surprised Naruto. It shocked everybody else. She twiddled her fingers again, looked up at Kyuubi, then down at her shoes. Straightening her shoulders and biting her lip, she walked over to Nine Tail's paw. She rubbed it gently, then stepped back, as if worried she would be punished for her act.

"Hinata! Come back over here." It was Hiashi's voice. _"Please." _There was a sense of urgency in that last word.

Hinata hesitated. Then, wiping some dried blood off of her face, moved the Leaf forehead protector at her neck a bit, and climbed up on the paw.

**WHAT IS SHE DOING? THIS WILL _NOT _BE TOLERATED!**

'Wrong! Now, who was the one that claimed to be such a ladies man?'

Kyuubi fought Naruto, but lost. Hinata kept climbing. It couldn't be easy, but she didn't give up. At one point, she slid back down the demon's forearm, landing hard on her back, head resting on the great forefoot.

"Hyuuga Hinata! That is hardly a dignified position!" Hiashi sounded perturbed. "_Enough. _Come here!"

"Naruto-kun…"

Kyubi's great ears were remarkable. Naruto actually heard Hinata's voice. It had him smiling mentally. Her determination was remarkable.

She climbed back on again. Bit by bit she made her way to the head, almost falling off the Kyuubi's ruff. She took a brief rest at the withers, amazed at the panoply of sights from that height. Naruto could no longer see her, and Kyubi barely felt her weight.

'See, that doesn't hurt, old fox!'

**THAT'S NOT THE POINT**

When Hinata stood just above one ear, Naruto saw his master wave his arms to get her attention. "Hey, how's the view up there?" The great man was actually smiling.

Naruto saw Temari give Hinata a big thumb's up. Kankouro slapped his forehead, but smiled. Gaara grinned. That had Kankouro elbowing his sister and pointing at their sib. Kakashi saluted her with his book.

Hyuuga Hiashi's look was not so sanguine. That was probably the reason that Naruto felt Hinata duck behind Kyuubi's ear. That tickled.

Standing there, Hinata was prompted by some thought or emotion. She began rubbing that ear.

**HMMMM. THAT MIGHT NOT BE SO BAD. IN THEORY**

'Hah!'

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. That remark came from Kyuubi, the great scourge of Konoha, an eons old demon?

'Hey. Move your hind leg. I've seen dogs do that when they get scratched.'

Ooops. He had mentioned 'dog' again. Naruto held his breath, ready to use all his will to stop Nine Tails from doing something spiteful. Nothing happened.

'You actually like it….'

**NO**

'Yes, you do. You big softie.'

**I SAID 'NO', INSECT.**

'Sure. Sure. I hear you…'

**IT IS A MARK OF MY CLEVERNESS. IF I ALLOW THIS, THE POWERFUL ONES WILL NO LONGER SEE US AS A THREAT. MY BRILLIANCE SHOULD HUMBLE YOU.**

'That's a lot of words at one time, hairball.' Naruto coughed a mental cough. That cough sounded a lot like the word 'liar.'

Tsunade stepped over directly under one of the demon's eyes. She looked as if she was fighting a smile. "We have things to discuss here. Not the least of which is determining how to reverse things."

**IT WOULD ONLY TAKE ONE BITE**

"Why don't you go out for a run or something. Stay away from the new troops, as they would get the wrong impression. Come back when the sun begins to set." The Hokage waved her arm.

**NEVER MIND**

Hiashi spoke up with loud objections, but everyone else was nodding, whistling, or calling out words of encouragement to Hinata.

The nine-tailed youma stood up. He stepped perilously close to Hiashi, his great tongue protruding. Slobber just barely missed the Hyuuga clan leader.

'You missed.'

**THAT WAS THE POINT. KNOWING THAT SOMETHING _CAN _HAPPEN OFTEN HAS A GREAT EFFECT**

Great muscles bunched. Naruto remembered how swiftly the giant fox had run before. He was worried about Hinata's dafety.

'Hey. Don't go rocketing off or anything. Hinata's still standing up there! She could fall off, you big lummox!'

**SHE IS SEATED. PAY ATTENTION. BE AMAZED**

Kyuubi had incredible body control in a manner that Naruto ever would have suspected.

A number of hairs on the demon's head extended across Hinata's laps and legs, forming a secure cocoon without causing her any discomfort.

'Incredible.'

**YES**

'But don't run too fast!'

Naruto was worried about Hinata, but he was also jealous. What would it be like to ride the great fox? It was exciting to be up on Gama Bunta or Gamarakki; but, he had to face the truth. They were toads after all. Hopping was not the most enjoyable way to travel.

**IT IS NOT ABOUT SPEED. I JUST WISH TO FEEL THE WIND IN MY FUR AND THE GROUND BENEATH MY FEET. I WILL RUN UNTIL I CAN RUN NO MORE, SINCE DESTRUCTION IS OUT OF THE QUESTION**

'Whoa there, mister! Old Lady Tsunade said that we had to be back when the sun begins to set!'

Naruto did not want to be in any more trouble than he was already in, if that was even possible.

**SHE DID NOT SPECIFY WHICH PART OF THE WORLD THE SUN WOULD BE SETTING IN**

'Uh oh….**'**

**EXACTLY**

Kyuubi began his run.


	28. twenty eight

Hinata giggled, putting her hand to her mouth.

She knew that this was in effect, a very serious situation, one that was by no means resolved. Still, she couldn't help herself. Jiraiya had been lifted high in the air by Kyuubi's tongue, and then unceremoniously dropped on his rump.

Who would ever have imagined the legendary demon doing something like that? Only Naruto could dream up such a stunt! A mood like that couldn't last forever. Her father's words brought her back down to earth.

"Two problems, then." Her father's voice was horribly harsh.

She knew that the nine-tailed demon would be problem number one. That no doubt left Naruto as problem number two. Why did her father have to see things that way. Why couldn't he just be happy that his daughter was safe? Because he was not just a father. He was a clan leader. Was it always going to be 'either or'?

"Yes, but not the way you mean." Tsunade's voice carried a touch of disapproval.

Hinata wasn't surprised by the disapproval in the Hokage's voice. She knew that Naruto had not acted in the best interests of the Leaf. As a loyal ninja, she knew that in her head. But, her heart was still that of a young woman. He had come to rescue her! What girl wouldn't want that? She was certain that he must have had some kind of trick in mind, one that would have protected the village if he failed.

"Indeed. I won't say that I am extremely proud of my pupil…" Jiraiya's tone of voice said just the opposite. "But, you were in the cavern. I remember you being close to death before that thing over there saved your life. You should take a moment to think who was in control of the beast. You should realize just what choice he was faced with, especially after the way he was treated by a certain clan chief."

Hinata brought her hands up to her chest. Naruto had saved her father! He had done that, despite the way he had been treated at her coming of age celebration. She hadn't thought that her heart could swell any larger with pride for him. It just did. She remembered the fable about the bursting bullfrog. She hoped that her heart didn't follow suit.

Hinata's father didn't reply. Instead, the Frog Hermit continued. "You should also remember why he came here, essentially against orders."

Jiraiya's implication was quite clear. He had come for her. She was certain of that before, but it was nice to have things confirmed. No matter what it took, she would find some way to return the favor.

This time her father did speak, grabbing hold of the last part of the Jiraiya's remark. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. The boy is reckless. He has been poorly raised, having no parents. We all remember his earlier antics. They were shameful then, but could be dangerous now. Especially with that beast under his control."

Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes. Naruto had never asked to grow up without parents. He had never asked to have that demon standing before them imprisoned in his belly. Besides, how could he speak that way about parents, without feeling the slightest bit of shame or hypocrisy? He had washed his hands of his eldest daughter, because her martial skills did not meet with his approval, and because she lacked the boldness and decisiveness that he felt a clan leader should have. That kind of thing was commonplace in the older families, where war and death were long time traditions. But, those same families used to care for the orphans of ninjas who gave their life in battle. Where had he and the other families been when Naruto needed support?

She loved her father dearly, but couldn't help but feel lost and frustrated again. What would it take to finally have her father open up his eyes and see who the world the way that she and her peers saw it? Things change. People change. She was as good an example of that as anyone!

"It is not his fault that he has no parents." Kakashi walked over and spoke up. He placed a book back inside his weapons bag. "He was the second sacrifice. The Fourth gave his life for Konoha. The boy has done the same, but in a different way. He was never given a chance to refuse that burden. Too many people act to make that burden heavier, when we should all be acting to make it lighter."

Hinata nodded. She felt a great deal of gratitude towards the masked ninja. He had been Naruto's teacher. It sounded like he must also be his friend. It was true. Too few people had made any effort to help Naruto when he was younger. She knew. She had been watching. He had turned out to be so wonderful, just the same. But it was more than that. He had truly blossomed when he finally had friends, his 'precious ones' as he called them. That hadn't stopped his quest to become stronger and be recognized. It had made him work even harder, so he could help protect the ones that he cared about.

She knew what it was like to feel alone and unwanted. It had been Kurenai who showed her kindness and tried to bring her out from her shell. Even when she had become friendly with her teammates, it was hard for her to feel that she mattered. But, when she stood on the floor of the fighting area, in the tower housing the chuunin exams, it had been Naruto's shout of encouragement that had changed her world, when others had counseled her to forfeit the contest.

She could never repay him for that, despite the fact that he didn't think he had done anything remarkable. If he had burdens, she wanted to carry some of the weight.

"But…." Hr father seemingly annoyed that a mere jounin would speak to him that way. It wouldn't matter to him, the fact that Hatake Kakashi had made a very good argument. She realized the sacrifice a clan leader must sometimes make for his clan. But, why did he have to be so prideful. The family would not crumble into dust if he acted like Hyuuga Hiashi the man instead of Hyuuga Hiashi the rank and position.

"Sarutobi was a great man," Kakashi continued. "He taught Jiraiya and the Hokage, who are also a credit to Konoha. Jiraiya taught Yondaime, another man of legendary proportion. He in turn taught me, and I have done my best to serve the village. All the attitude and loyalty that had been passed on to me, I passed on to that boy you speak of. Jiraiya has since done the same."

The Copy Ninja had barely finished his last word, before the Hokage spoke up. Her face was somewhat scary. Hinata was glad that Tsunade wasn't talking to her.

"We have had this talk before, Hiashi. Now is notthe time for this. You know my respect for that young man." Tsunade said. "I would not be surprised if he indeed was Hokage some day."

Hinata smiled. It was good to see that Naruto had won Tsunade's respect. He had fought hard for so many years, wanting to gain everyone's attention. She also remembered that he had been instrumental in bringing her back to Konoha. That was another story that she needed to hear in great detail. And, she had heard mention about a Naruto Bridge. There were certainly a fair number of things that Naruto could tell her, if he was given a chance. Something other than fables! But, her heart fell. She remembered her father's words at the ceremony. She had also heard that he had made formal petition to the Hokage. Might today's actions help change all that? Or, had they simply made things worse?

"I do not wish to hear Uzumaki Naruto disparaged." That voice was weary, but intense. "Not by anyone."

It was Gaara! The boy with the strange eyes was being supported by his brother and sister. Hinata gasped. Sand began seeping through cracks in the rocky terrain. It surrounded Gaara. Small streamers of sand were also swirling around her father's feet.

Did that bode trouble? She shivered. There were a number of memories that she had great trouble dealing with. One had to do with the moment when she had first seen what Gaara's sand coffin attack was capable of doing. She, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had come very close to experiencing that terror first hand. She had felt terribly frightened, hiding behind those bushes!

But, he was an ally now. Even a friend. Thanks to a special young man with a penchant for talking too loudly and an endless appetite for ramen. It never ceased to amaze her what clear eyes and a good heart could accomplish.

"Uzumaki Naruto has true courage. He cares for those precious to him. Those people are very fortunate to have such a friend. Those who open their hearts to his words often have miraculous results. Hyuuga Neji should be more than enough proof of that." Gaara put a hand to his head, but easily managed to control his temper. "I am proof as well."

"Yeh. I made the mistake of thinking he was an idiot once. It was an easy mistake to make…." Kankurou stepped up, giving sideways glances to Kyuubi's hulking form.

Kyuubi snorted, nearly knocking the Sand ninja to the ground.

"Well it _was!" _Kanakurou managed a crooked smile. "It is a mistake that many people seem to make. That's a shame, considering what he has accomplished. My brother is correct. And, he _is_ my brother now, not just my sibling. We owe that to Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata looked over at the strangely garbed young man. He was an enigma of sorts, as she had never had a chance to get to know him before today's fighting. He had been very brave in battle, and had saved her life on a number of occasions. He seemed to like NarutoThat was good enough for her.

"The same goes for me." Temari looked like she was uncomfortable, speaking to a clan leader in that fashion. "I am not the easiest person to get along with. I am very critical of people, and it takes me a while to accept them, faults and all. Naruto may have more faults then anyone I have ever met…."

There was another snort. The skirt-like portion of Temari's robe was blown upward, exposing simple underwear. Jiraiya's chuckling could be heard, until Tsunade punched him in the gut. Hinata felt the blood going to her face. Had that been Naruto's doing, or the demon's? The timing suggested the former. Of all the nerve!

"Like I said…" Temari was blushing. She struck out at a laughing Kankurou, but he had wisely kept out of range. "He may have a lot of faults, but at least most of his mistakes come from trying. It's easy to just sit back, or to follow someone else's choices. I know that from personal experience." She shook her hair. "But for all his mistakes and personality quirks…"

Nine Tails snorted again. Temari's skirt did its thing again. Jiraiya caught Tsunade's fist. Hinata looked up at Kyuubi. Her jaw was clenched. For a moment, she worried that Naruto might actually be interested in Temari, just as Kankurou had joked earlier.

Part of her wondered why Naruto had never done anything like that to her.

'Maybe I could start wearing skirts….'

Where had that thought come from! Hinata was scandalized. She knew just who to blame. But, someone else acted before she could. Temari was clenched her fists, and then unfolded her fan. After walking over to the fox demon, she hit the monster hard on the snout. Hinata's first impulse was to feel sorry for Naruto. She even thought about walking over and kissing him on the nose. But, soon enough, she grinned. That had been entirely justified.

'Would that method work on a certain ninja, if and when he got his body back?'

Hinata grinned. Part of her was already trying to think of ways to see Naruto, whether he came back to Konoha after the partial destruction of Akatsuki, or went off to train with Jiraiya again. It would be against her father's wishes, but she was willing to risk it.

"What my irritable and easily distracted sister was trying to say…" Kankurou ducked behind Gaara. "…Was that despite his flaws, Naruto is one of the finest people we know. It may not be easy getting past his personality…." Kankurou ducked down some more, when the Kyuubi's eye turned in his direction. "But, it is well worth the effort."

Temari nodded.

Hinata looked over at her father. He looked rather annoyed, as if he felt he was being talked down to. He must consider this all to be a stain on his honor, being spoken to in an abrupt manner by the Hokage, and then treated in this fashion in front of her. Instead of learning from the situation, he would probably find reasons to store up even more resentment.

"He may be a dumb ass… but he is often right, in the long run…."

Hinata turned to see who had spoken. She knew that voice. She had seen him in the cavern. It was Uchiha Sasuke. By the look of his clothing, and given the way he was walking, he must have taken part in some difficult fights. Surprised to see him walk up in this situation, she brought a hand to her mouth.

Tsuande's face was unreadable. Jiraiya had a wary expression, his hands poised to work a seal. Kakashi exposed his sharingan eye, a look of uncharacteristic hope on his visible face. Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari stood close to one another, their posture rigid.

Hinata nervously looked at her father, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Would they attack, given the golden opportunity to capture the missing ninja? What might Kyuubi do in that situation? How was Naruto feeling?

"I have made my mistakes, too. That is common knowledge. No doubt I have figured in many a meeting of the elders. I may have been cursed by most people in my home village." Sasuke threw off his Sound forehead protector. "I knew what I did was wrong. I didn't care. No one could make me change my mind, not even Naruto, who risked his life for the village, and for friendship…"

Kakashi walked over to stand next to the dark-haired and bloody ninja. Hinata wondered what she would have felt like, if Kiba or Shino had done what Sasuke did. How would Kurenai have felt? Would she welcome a wayward student back the way that the Copy Ninja did? More importantly, how would the village treat someone who did what the dark-haired boy had done? Would they treat Naruto the same way, even though the day had seen some terrible tragedies averted?

"But…" Sasuke grimaced, finding it difficult to speak about the things that he had done and the choices that he had made. "He saved me again today, even though it placed everything at risk. That was stupid. It was just like him. But, he succeeded, where no one else would have." That had him scowling. It was still hard to think of the power Naruto had at his disposal. "And… maybe too late… he helped me see…." He faltered. It looked as if he was about to collapse. Kakashi put a hand on his arm and squeezed.

"What is it you are trying to tell us?" Tsunade asked.

"There can be no…." Her father's comment was cut short when the Hokage raised her hand.

"I know what I did was wrong. I have many crimes to answer for, not the least of which was becoming a missing ninja." Sasuke hung his head. "I am willing to face my punishment. It is the right thing to do. As some big idiot once said, it is his Ninja Way." Sasuke looked up at the fox demon. "All I could think about was killing my brother. I couldn't forget what he had done, and what that had cost me. I think many of you have heard me say I was an avenger. I also wanted his approval, if not his acceptance." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. "Becoming stronger was all that mattered. Even to the point that…." The young ninja stopped a moment, as if he couldn't believe some of the choices he made. "Even to the point of indenturing myself to the man I knew was planning to take over my body. I was arrogant enough to think that I could grow stronger, and avoid that end."

Hinata felt a tremendous upwelling of pride for Naruto at that moment. He had also wanted to get stronger. But, he never did anything that put the village at risk. Ooops.

Well, not until he came out to rescue her… walked into an obvious trap… one set by some of the worst criminals around… with the Demiurge on the verge of crossing over. Other than that…

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Just what was she setting herself up for?

"But, I finally managed to see things from a different angle, when I was busy fighting my brother and Naruto was fighting to save _everybody." _Sasuke sounded dejected. "That monster was coming to this world, and I did nothing to try and stop it. My priorities…."

Hinata trembled, finally coming to a realization of how much danger everyone had been in. Her mind had known it all along, but now her heart was catching up.

During her captivity, she wanted nothing more than to get out of that cave. Now, hearing that Naruto had somehow turned things around, she wished that she could have been in the cavern to see events unfolding. No maybe not. She bit her lip and trembled. She could hear the Demiurge's roar in her memory. If she was lucky, she might forget what that sounded like, and how that enormous questing claw looked. Sniffing, she frowned. If she washed her coat enough times, maybe she could get rid of the incomprehensible creature's horrid stench. Then again, it was actually a moot point. Her coat might better be classified a rag after all the abuse it had seen.

'Maybe Naruto can help me shop for another one. I wonder what he would think looked cute….'

Hinata's daydream was wiped away by a harsh observation from her sire. "Yet another problem," he said with a fierce voice. "This one's fate should be clear." He glared at Sasuke. Then he looked up at Kyuubi. "The other decision should be straightforward as well. The good of Konoha should always come first!"

Hinata knew there were valid reasons for his feelings towards Sasuke. But, he had always spoken poorly of the Uchiha clan. She wondered if he felt a sense of jealousy. While many people wished to possess the secret of Byakugan, Orochimaru went after Sasuke and the Uchiha blood limit, not Neji or some other Hyuuga youth. Maybe he simply saw Itachi and Sasuke as examples of the entire clan.

"I agree. As Hokage, it is _my_ job to decide what is best for the village. You have a great responsibility, Hyuuga Hiashi; but, do not forget the weight that the Hokage carries. Do not place yourself too high. The fact that your clan exists at all rests on the selfless act of Yondaime. It was _his_ decision to place the demon inside the boy. If the Fourth were standing here alive now, what would you say to _him?"_

Hinata nibbled on one finger. Her father looked s if he had been dealt a physical blow.

The truth of that statement was unavoidable. The censure in Tsunade's voice was a near palpable thing. She stopped biting. This was no time for childish habits. While the resolution of this whole affair might be adult business, she wasn't certain they all had their hearts in the right place. Intent on doing the right thing for Konoha, would they forget the enormous debt they owed Naruto?

Hinata decided to act. It wasn't as if any of them should be surprised. She told them that she would not allow them to hurt her boy friend. She wouldn't. Her choice of actions might be a bit dramatic… and that was nothing like her… but she would do whatever she could. She fidgeted with her fingers some, but stopped. She clenched her fists. She looked up at the demon's eye again.

_It winked!_

Naruto had been watching her! Hinata blushed. She hoped she looked presentable.

Right. Like that mattered now. She twiddled her fingers again, looked up at Kyuubi, and then down at her shoes. She straightened her shoulders and bit her lip, deciding to walk over to the demon's paw. She rubbed it gently and then stepped back, swallowing hard. Just how much control did Naruto have on the monstrous creature?

"Hinata! Come back over here." Naturally her father would object. _"Please." _There was a sense of urgency in that last word. It had her heart beating louder in her ears. It was nice to know that her father really did care in his way. But, that wouldn't change her mind in any way.

Hesitating, she took a moment to wipe some dried blood off of her face and moved the Leaf forehead protector at her neck to a more comfortable location, before climbing up on the paw. It was so warm. Warm, and softer than she ever would have imagined.

Saying a short prayer, she began climbing. It wasn't easy, but she would not give up. At one point, she slid back down the demon's forearm, landing hard on her back, head resting on the great forefoot. That was embarrassing! Of course, the Hokage had to be watching when she did it. And her father. Not to mention Naruto's master. And her friends. Great. How could it be worse than that?

"Hyuuga Hinata! That is hardly a dignified position!" Her father sounded even more perturbed than before, if that was possible. "_Enough. _Come here!"

That was how things could get worse. Her father could treat her like a baby in front of her elders and her peers. She shook her head, clearing it of such matters. There was something more important on her mind.

"Naruto-kun…"

She climbed back on again. She could do this. So far, the fox demon hadn't made any threatening sounds or movements, and it hadn't shaken her off like she was a flea or something. Bit by bit, she made her way to the demon's head, almost falling off of the great beast's ruff. She took a brief rest at the withers, amazed at the panoply of sights she could see from that height.

Somehow, even though she was uncertain of the dangers that she faced, Hinata felt safer than she ever had before. It was as if there wasn't a single thing to worry about. For that brief moment, surveying the area from that vantage point, she felt free. Rubbing a swollen area just below her jaw, Hinata looked up at the mountain. She had cursed it … the land around it… the cell beneath it… and the cavern within it. But now, it looked so majestic, so beautiful. It was amazing, the difference that a positive outcome could have on one's senses.

When she stood just above one ear, she saw Naruto's sensei waving both arms. "Hey, how's the view up there?" The great man was actually smiling. That made her smile in return. Her first meeting with the Frog hermit had not been a good one, seeing that he had told her and Naruto that they shouldn't see each other any more. But, his warning proved prophetic.

Looking down again, she saw Temari give her a big thumb's up. Next to her, Kankouro slapped his forehead, but smiled. Gaara grinned. That had Kankouro elbowing his sister and pointing. Kakashi saluted her with his book. Her father was a different story. His look would have made molten lead seem cold. It also had her ducking behind one gigantic ear.

Hinata couldn't explain the impulse that came over her next. Maybe it was the fact that she had always wanted a pet, but her father never thought that a dog or a cat was dignified for the Hyuuga heir. While she was still the heir, that is. Standing there, she began rubbing that ear. As she did so, she leaned over and looked below. Tsunade walked over, directly under one of Kyuubi's eyes. She looked as if she was fighting a smile. She shook her head, either at the sight of a young girl scratching the Kyuubi's ear, or the fact that Naruto and the great beast had somehow changed positions. Hinata grinned sheepishly, but didn't stop at her rubbing.

"We have things to discuss here," the Hokage said. "Not the least of which is determining how to reverse things."

Hinata stopped scratching for a moment. She swallowed hard. Was it possible to change things back again? Just what had happened to Naruto and Nine Tails? Add one more thing to the list of stories she wanted to hear.

"Why don't you go out for a run or something. Stay away from the new troops, as they would get the wrong impression. Come back when the sun begins to set." The Hokage waved her arm.

Hinata let out a little squeak, glad that no one could have heard it. Well, no one except Kyuubi and Naruto. She played with her fingers again. Should she get off? What would happen to her if the demon took off running? Well, she had come this far. There was only one way to find out! She was forced to admit to herself that her bravado didn't come entirely from courage. She had a lot of faith in Naruto. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Right?

Her father spoke up with loud objections. That had her all the more determined to stay put. So did her friends' reactions. They were nodding, whistling, or calling out words of encouragement. Smiling at their reactions, she was caught off guard when Kyuubi stood up slowly. The enormous demon had stepped perilously close to her father. Huge streamers of slobber just barely missed him. Hinata covered her mouth. She had actually smiled. It was a good thing that her father had put his arms over his face in anticipation. He couldn't possibly have seen her. At least she hoped that he hadn't.

Coming close to losing her balance, Hinata decided to sit down. She would need to grab onto some hairs, hoping that it didn't cause the great fox to throw her off. Maybe if she could tie them around her, or thread them through the eyelets of her coat, that would keep her from falling off. As it turned out, the demon took care of things for her. A number of hairs extended across her lap and legs, forming a secure cocoon, without causing her any discomfort. Soon, she felt snug and warm.

An unexpected shout of glee came from her, the moment that Kyuubi began his run. She wasn't scared! She was exhilarated. The faster the demon ran, the more alive she felt. What a wonderful experience! Once again, she had so much to thank Naruto for.

Mountains gave way to forests. Forests gave way to plains. As the sun sat just right in the azure sky, huge sparkles danced across the ocean looming ahead. Kyuubi ran fast through the surf, the resultant spray plastering Hinata's hair against her head. She didn't care if she were wet or cold. It was all so amazing. Nothing in her dreams had ever compared to this. The oyster divers whose boat capsized weren't in as good a mood as Hinata. Neither were the men tossing nets off of larger craft, or the cormorant fishers watching their birds go frantic.

When Kyuubi cut back towards the plains, Hinata began seeing more and more farms and orchards pass by. Men and women fell off of great ladders. Trees seemed to jump out of the ground, their massive roots still clinging to huge balls of soil. Animals of all sorts went wild, trying to break down long well kept fences. Hinata felt a little guilty, enjoying herself while minor catastrophes littered their wake.

Passing through the forests, Hinata began noticing a number of familiar sites. They were not too far from Konoha now. Soon, the landmarks were too numerous for her liking. If she didn't miss her guess, the demon was heading for her home village! Things had been so much fun up to that point, that she never stopped to think that there might be a real chance that something could go wrong. She beat her fists against Nine Tail's fur, but she had no illusion that her actions would amount to much. It was the best that she could do. She shouted, her voice lost in the wind of their passage.

Hinata clenched her fists and hoped with all her heart that Naruto was completely in control. If he was, this might all be his idea of a practical joke. Hmmmpppfff! Some joke. She would have words for him later, if that were the case. But, if Kyuubi was in control, she might be witness to horrors that she had only heard in family stories.

She saw the great wall of Konoha. Before there was even time for the observation towers to get the word out, or for the huge sirens to warn the populace, the demon jumped over the barrier, landing with a dancer's grace and ease. But, not before growing smaller in size! Hinata almost bit her lip clean through when she felt Kyuubi start to shrink beneath her. For a moment, she was sure she was in a dream. She even pinched herself.

The nine-tailed fox stopped to stare at one of the ramen restaurants for a moment. That had Hinata grumbling. If Naruto _was _responsible for this, he was probably in even bigger trouble than he was before. She could imagine what the Hokage or Tsunade might say. Closing her eyes, she pictured what kind of response her father would make.

Kyuubi turned and kicked sand all over the building. Maybe Naruto had a grudge with the shop owner. Maybe he wasn't in complete control after all. If there was some struggle for control going on, she should offer Naruto encouragement some way. While Kyuubi stood stationary for a moment, she wiggled out of her enclosure and carefully made her way over to the front of one giant ear.

"**Naruto-kun! Show him who's boss."**

Hinata had to hold on for dear life, when everything shook violently for a moment. Soon after that, Kyuubi hung its head and things settled down. At least, things were calm on the demon's end. People were flooding the streets. Others were running, tripping, screaming, or crawling, trying to reach cover. Shinobi were jumping from roof top to roof top. The sirens finally came to life.

Feeling silly, Hinata stood tall and waved to everyone, making certain to face in all directions. Some people waved back. Making it a point to smile, she tried to make out the detail on the faces of her fellow villagers. Some looked curious, while many looked shocked, frightened, or enraged. Someone called out her name. She had been recognized. Wonderful. No doubt her father would be getting a fair number of irate visitors.

She fell hard to her rump and grabbed for the nearest hairs when Kyuubi began moving again. It looked like the giant fox had chosen one of the paths that would get them out of the village as soon as possible.

'Naruto-kun must be in complete control now!'

The Nine Tails walked down street at a slow pace looking straight ahead and making no abrupt movements. As they passed by the hospital, Hinata saw Sakura walking out. Her arms were full of scrolls. The pink-haired girl dropped each and everyone when she caught sight of the demon.

Hinata thought of something. **_"Sakura!" _**The shouting was hard on her throat, but she wanted to reassure her frightened friend, and had some important information to pass along. **"Sasuke-kun surrendered. The Hokage has him in custody. Naruto is OK. He's controlling the Nine Tails." **She wasn't certain that Naruto's old teammate even knew that he had gone into danger. The situation that they all had faced probably wasn't common knowledge. Tsunade may not have thought to mention it to her pupil.

Sakura put her hand to her mouth. She leaned hard against the door frame. Then, almost timidly, she waved back.

The sightseeing tour continued. Passing through one of the training areas, they happened upon Rock Lee. When the boy with the bushy eyebrows saw Kyuubi, he took up a fighting stance, as if he were ready to take the fox on single-handedly. That had Hinata giggling.

There was no doubt whatsoever that Naruto was in control. The great fox walked over to one of the training posts and kicked it repeatedly. The carved tree flew out of the ground, just missing Lee. The demon then walked over to the largest tree in the vicinity and began kicking that. It yipped once after the first kick, twice after the second, three times after the third, and so forth and so on. Lee just stood there, mouth open, when they left.

Walking through the adjacent patch of wood, Kyuubi began snuffing at the ground. He walked over to a clearing. Looking down, Hinata saw Ten Ten. She was seated on a bench, leaning over as if she were about to kiss someone. It was Neji!

"**_Neji!" _**Hinata waved her arms when her cousin looked up.

Ten Ten fell off the wooden bench, banging her hard against one post. Neji just stared.

He didn't move when a ball bounced off of his head. Hinata was wondering where the ball came from, until Akamaru ran into sight. He was soon followed by Kiba. The dog stood its ground growling. Kiba did too. When they saw Hinata, the two of them rubbed at their eyes. Seeing that, Hinata laughed, then covered her mouth.

Wait! What was going on? The ground was soon fast approaching.

Hinata found herself rolling in the dirt, spitting out leaves and moss. The demon had shrunk down to the size of Akamaru. Walking over to the errant ball, he picked it up in his mouth, and then walked it over to Kiba. The boy held out his hand, mouth open. Nine Tails let the ball go. The ball rolled off when her teammate never made an effort to grasp it.

"Don't ask…" Hinata said when Kiba slowly looked in her direction. "It's a very long story."

When Kyuubi began growing again, Hinata said a quick hello to Neji and Ten Ten, waving off their questions. She needed to get back on board if she didn't want to get stranded here, or have to do a lot of climbing again.

Akamaru was still barking and growling. That stopped when the demon reached the size of a small house. At that point, the dog ran yelping behind his master. When they left that area, Hinata noticed that numerous shinobi were tracking their every move, including members of the ANBU squad. She looked to see if she could make out Kurenai or any of the jounin that she knew. No such luck,

So far, no one had attacked or made any effort to block their path. Looking closely, Hinata could see that some of the more senior ninja carried rather large looking scrolls. She could only begin to imagine what might be on _those._ Back on the main avenue, Kyuubi walked slowly again, his tongue lolling out. Children came running, pointing at the great beast. None of them had been born back when the monster had visited the village in earnest. This was a great wonder to them. Parents hurried to pull them back.

Not everyone was as calm as the children had been. A fair number of people were running and screaming. Here and there, people fell, or collided with one another. Hinata somehow felt it was her duty to keep things as orderly as possible. She shouted until her throat hurt.

"**It's OK. He won't hurt anyone. Uzumaki Naruto is in control." **Maybe she shouldn't have said that. At the mention of Naruto's name, some people began shaking their fists or speaking with angry voices. That made Hinata angry, knowing what she did. **"Naruto-kun just helped save the entire world, using the power of this beast. You owe them your thanks!" **They passed beyond sight of the largest crowds.

At one point, Hinata recognized more of her friends. Shikamaru was wearing his chuunin vest and was directing the actions of a group of genin. Choji was near him, a huge bag of food in his arms. No doubt he had been heading home from the snack emporium when the sirens went off. He was waving to a number of younger ninjas, but refused to put down his bag.

"**_Shikamaru! Choji!" _**Hinata shouted again, without thinking.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru looked around at ground level. He looked upwards when Choji pointed. _"Hinata?" _He took a few steps backward, almost tripping over one of the genin. He stopped and shook his head. _"_That thing is well beyond bothersome!"

Someone reached out and took hold of Shikamaru's arm. It was Ino. When she saw Kyuubi, she turned as white as a sheet. She smacked Shikamaru hard on the head, as if she expected him to do something about the demon single-handedly. Hinata smiled. She doubted that the Shadow Bind would have much effect on Nine Tails.

"I wonder how much that thing eats?" Choji had opened a bag of chips and was stuffing them into his mouth as fast as he could.

"**Shikamaru, I saw Temari during battle. She misses you. I think there is something important that she wants to tell you." **Hinata's throat was raw from all her yelling. She had reacted automatically, feeling a bond with Temari after the time they had just spent together. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized her mistake.

Ino's posture was clear evidence of her sudden displeasure. She put her hands on her hips began staring Shikamaru down. Apparently, she had forgotten all about the monster.

Choji opened a bag of pork rinds, and then walked out and offered it to Kyuubi. The fox shook its head, and then yipped. Hinata was speechless. Before she knew it, the demon was moving quickly again. The youma ran faster and faster, and then leaped over the great wall. Hinata saw the reason why. The sun was beginning to set. It was time to head back. It was just as well. She couldn't begin to fathom the amount of fall-out that would follow that quick visit.

The countryside flashed by again. The light from the setting sun painted the land with breathtaking and beautiful colors. Hinata wished that Naruto was sitting by her side at that moment.

"Naruto-kun…."

She ran her hand across Kyuubi's hair. After a relatively short period of time, Mount Monado came into sight again. Great tents had been set up, enough to house the large forces that had come from various principalities. Huge bonfires dotted the mountainside. Moving torchelight pinpointed the location of individual soldiers.

Skirting the encampments, Kyuubi walked over to where Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hinata's father were sitting and talking. Temari and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, it's about time you got back. I thought you might have gone rotten and headed off to Konoha to get your revenge or something!" Tsuande's comment had Hinata's hands twitching.

"We all thought that you might want to stay in that body, or something. That wouldn't surprise anyone, seeing how funny looking you are in human form." Jiraiya laughed. "We think that we've figured out how to turn you back again. There's a danger involved. It might kill the two of you. Worse, it might split you into the two separate entities."

"I still say it's too big a risk." Her father was in a very sour mood. He didn't even bother looking in his daughter's direction.

"I know. Your thinking that is one of the reasons I'm all for it!" Jiraiya laughed. Her father's look of anger didn't seem to bother the hermit one bit. He probably enjoyed it.

"We should all get some sleep. Each of us is exhausted, and we don't want to make any mistakes." Tsunade left to turn in for the night. She turned back, looking as if she wanted to say something. She didn't. Ignoring some jibe from Jiraiya, she continued on her way.

Hinata slid back down to the ground. Before she went to find out where her sleeping place would be, she walked back in front of Kyuubi and hugged the great nose.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams."


	29. twenty nine

The sun was peeking over a distant mountain chain.

As the first rays of light crept onto Kyuubi, the great beast flickered its ears a bit, and then remained still.

Hinata sat wrapped in a number of woolen blankets, watching. A hot cup of tea sent tendrils of smoke rising up into the chill morning air. She slipped out of a thick pair of mittens to pick up the drink.

Her sleep had been restless. She kept hearing the words that Jiraiya had said, no matter what she dreamt about. Those words had been more of a discomfort than the rocks under her sleeping fur:

"_We think that we've figured out how to turn you back again. There's a danger involved. It might kill the two of you. Worse, it might split you into the two separate entities."_

After the nine-tailed fox had finally settled down for the night… after following its tail and turning around like some dogs are apt to do… Hinata had asked a quartermaster to set up her tent facing the demon. There had been plenty of space to choose from. No one else wanted to be within an arrow's flight of the hulking form. She had to move the tent herself, twice. It seemed that Naruto had difficulty sleeping as well. Nine Tails kept rolling over throughout the night, sometimes traveling hundreds of yards.

At the moment, laying on his back, Kyuubi seemed to be biting at dream sheep, jaws moving and tails twitching. Aside from that, there was a wonderful stillness to the morning, After her kidnapping, imprisonment, running, and fighting, Hinata didn't mind the silence one bit. But, her heart was not eased by that stillness. She had no appetite, despite the wonderful odors drifting up from the early breakfast being cooked for the morning sentries. She felt no desire to get up and stretch, even though her muscles felt like they had been tied in knots.

She was worried. For good reason:

"_There's a danger involved."_

That was part and parcel with a ninja's life. Somehow though, Naruto always seemed to get more than his fair share. Fortunately, he managed to pull through time and time again. Should she take some comfort from that fact?

"_It might kill the two of you."_

Hinata had sought out the Hokage, trying to understand the hazards involved. Tsunade had been honest with her. The two Legendary Sannin would be working from best guesses and tangential experience, not from any specific theorem or precedent.

Any success would be due to equal parts good fortune, skill, and intuition. Tsunade had said that Naruto had both the best luck that she had ever see, and the worst luck she had ever heard of. That was saying something, given her reputation at cards. But she added one thing that gave Hinata reason to hope: Naruto's good luck seemed to come when he needed it the most. Hinata smiled. It did, didn't it?

"_Worse, it might even split you into the two separate entities."_

At first, Hinata had thought that such an outcome would be wonderful. She would have Naruto back, and no one would be chasing after him, wanting to gain the power of the demon for themselves. But, that would also mean that Kyuubi would be free and unfettered, with no human conscience or jutsu to hold him back. No one could be certain whether or not Tsunade and Jiraiya were a match for the monster. Even if they could perform the techniques that Yondaime had used, the nine-tailed fox was unlikely to be caught in the same trap twice. Kyuubi would be prepared this time. If he chose to stand and fight, there was a good chance that the demon would win. But, there was no reason for him to even take that risk. The beast could simply run off, causing death and destruction wherever it willed.

Before Hinata had turned in for the night, Jiraiya had sought her out. He asked if she wanted to leave when Kakashi and the Sand siblings did., joining them on their journey to Konoha. There was good reason for his concern. The debate over Naruto's fate had not been a rhetorical one. There had been strong consideration given to asking him to sacrifice himself by exerting his will on Kyuubi, while the Hokage, the Frog Hermit, and the assembled multi-national force worked to kill the demon. It would be the safest course of action.

Sentimentality had been the deciding vote. Jiraiya hoped that they wouldn't all live to regret it. But, they still reserved the right to take that approach, if anything untoward took place during the recovery procedure. He asked her if she was certain that she wanted to stay. If she was present, she stood a good chance of seeing them carry out the gruesome execution.

After Jiraiya had left, Hinata had tried to see her father. The tent to his flap was closed. A number of jounin stood guard, with orders to admit no one, not even his own daughter. Her father had left orders that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

A loud snorting noise brought her thoughts back to the present. Kyuubi rolled over onto his feet, eyes still closed. The great mouth opened some, and then stretched to the greatest possible distance in a foxy yawn. The tongue slavered about for a bit, before disappearing between colliding teeth. Both great eyes opened. They focused on Hinata, after the huge head pointed in her direction.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata put down her tea and stood up. Starting to run, she stepped on her blanket and tumbled over her folding chair. A rumbling noise came from the throat of the demon. Getting up, Hinata turned narrowed eyes on Nine Tails. "Naruto-kun, are you laughing at me?"

Kyuubi chose to look in a different direction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was not usually the pensive type.

Just the same, he was debating an issue of great moral and ethical significance to him, and that had him feeling very philosophical.

The fact that he let Kyuubi listen to his thoughts was a sign of the gratitude he felt for the demon's help in this mission. While it was true that the youma had fought him at times, the great beast had not put up a fight from start to finish.

He wanted to be clear on one point first. It would be stupid to let feelings like that influence his decisions. The ancient monster was _not_ his friend. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

**I HAVE NO NEED FOR FRIENDS**

Naruto realized that the demon might be telling the truth, secure in its strength and the role it played in the world. Who could say how a demon of its magnitude might view life?

'That's probably because you never had any, you contrary bastard.'

**I DID ONCE**

Naruto was brought up short, his snide remark sounding somewhat hollow in his ears. Kyuubi had friends at some time? Did he miss them? Or, had he been the one to put them in the past tense.

'Oh, I see. I suppose you ate them?'

**YOU HAVE TO ASK?**

Naruto shook his head mentally. He had walked right into that one!

No, Kyuubi was not his friend. But, despite the facts that screamed otherwise, he found himself thinking of the demon as a teammate of sorts. He knew the danger in that kind of thinking, but couldn't help it. It was his Ninja Way.

At the very least, Nine Tails had been a companion of sorts, even before the mission to save Hinata. He remembered the deal he struck with the demon, one that brought him Kyuubi powers and led to the youma becoming more vocal. Too vocal.

**YOU MUST HAVE ME MISTAKEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE**

'Like that's possible!'

Naruto found himself feeling tired, even though he wasn't in his own body. There had been plenty of reasons why his sleep had been a fitful one, even if the demon's had not.

He still hadn't come down from the rush of battle. He had been worried about the coming morning, when the attempt at reversal would take place. Sleeping in a new body was something like sleeping in a new bed, in a strange place. And, with his overly keen nose, he kept scenting Hinata throughout the night. That had his dreams roaming in a certain

Plus, Kyuubi snored.

**I DO NOT. THAT IS SINGING. IN MY SLEEP**

'Yeh. Sure.'

Naruto would have sighed had he been in his own form. His sensei's words to him had not been overly reassuring:

"_We think that we've figured out how to turn you back again. There's a danger involved. It might kill the two of you. Worse, it might split you into the two separate entities."_

Wonderful. Splendid. Great.

Part of him had been very selfish, wishing that he could somehow end up back in his own body, but without his garrulous hitchhiker. What might that be like? Would people stop treating them the way they did? Might Hiashi feel differently about him then?

**LET'S HOPE FOR THAT. EXERTING OUR WILLS TOGETHER, WE COULD MAKE IT SO. YOU DESERVE THE GIRL**

Naruto felt like he was choking, mentally.

'Yes. You are so generous. I deserve the girl. And you would deserve to eat the both of us, in addition to anyone else you could get your teeth on. You're just too kind.'

He had no doubt about Nine Tail's true motives. But, the demon had hit close to one point that had been bothering him. Certain things were out of his hands. But, there may well be a way that he could influence things in a rather risky fashion. With his good fortune at crucial moments, there might even be a chance for success.

**WHAT?**

'I might as well tell you. You'll find out about it anyway.'

Naruto had done some thinking about the Half Seal jutsu he had used, based on the things he had experienced as a result. He thought it might indeed be possible to split the two of them apart if he exerted his will and performed that jutsu at just the right moment.

**YOU ARE BRILLIANT! HUMANS ARE WONDERFUL AFTER ALL**

Naruto added the zinger:

'Not only that, I might be able to split us apart, immobilize you in the process, and draw all of your power to me. I could release that power at the precise moment, leaving me normal and you completely vulnerable.'

He braced himself for the mental explosion.

**CRETIN. UNGRATEFUL GIT. HATEFUL HUMAN SCUM**

Kyuubi tried to exert his full will at that moment. But, as he found out, Naruto was ready for him.

'You see my dilemma now?'

The chance that such an attempt would succeed was slim. It wasn't the kind of thing that he had the chance to practice. He remembered how hard he worked to learn Rasengan, and he had learned that technique quicker than anyone had a right to.

If he made the mistake of telling his idea to Granny Tsunade or Ero-sennin, they would order him to forget such a dangerous plan. With the nature of the energies involved, they would be at great risk themselves, as would anyone else within some unknown radius.

'To be a normal boy….'

Naruto remembered a foreign story that he had heard once. In it, a wooden puppet yearned to be a real boy. He wondered if Kankurou knew _that_ one.

**WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT BEING NORMAL?**

'That's just it… I don't know…'

Naruto had never been normal. In the orphanage, he was alone, an outcast. The normal kids all had parents. No, it was more than that. The other orphans had been treated with more love and caring than he had.

After he had become a trainee, he still wasn't normal. For the other youths, everything seemed to come so easily. He had tried so hard, but always seemed to fail. At first, it was more important to get everyone's attention. Later, he decided that the only way to earn anyone;s respect was to be the strongest ninja in the village. He would be Hokage! When he found out the truth about himself, out there on the training grounds with Mizuki and Iruka, Naruto knew that he would never be normal. For all he knew, he might still become Hokage some day. But, he would never be like everyone else.

**I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS. NEITHER DID YOU. THERE ARE WORSE THINGS**

'Nine Tails, professor of Philosophy?'

Kyuubi was right. There _were_ worse things.

'Enough doom and gloom. That just doesn't fit Uzumaki Naruto. It's more of a Uchiha thing. Can't have that!'

He had been down long enough. It was time to perk up. If he was going to die today, he would rather go out enjoying the good things he had seen and done, rather than regretting the mistakes he had made, or wishing for things he could never have.

**I SHARE YOUR FEELINGS. THAT IS REASON ENOUGH FOR ME TO KILL YOU SOME DAY**

'Thanks. That _really_ means something to me, coming from you….'

Looking around, Naruto saw no sign of Hinata. She wasn't back yet. His girlfriend had gone off to let Tsunade know that Kyuubi was awake.

It was almost time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were back in the cavern.

While an intact Great Seal might have been in their favor this time, the complex creation was no longer functional.

All of the captured scrolls had been destroyed. The technicians with necessary knowledge were either dead or in prisoner wagons heading for Konoha. The designs on the cave floor had been obliterated.

Naruto was not very happy to be back in that place again; but, he saw the logic of it. If something untoward happened, the number of people knowing about it could be limited. If a tragic occurrence took place, the collateral damage could be limited. If the demon somehow managed to escape, they would at least have a chance to fight it under conditions suited to their limited resources.

Kyuubi had sniffed each and ever bit of rock on the cavern floor before they had settled down to work. Naruto couldn't help but have a series of paranoid thoughts. What if Itachi or Orochimaru were hiding nearby? What might happen if they interfered? They had both escaped, according to Jiraiya. What was going to happen to that great ball belonging to Nine Tails. If he regained his normal form, and the ball was inside his body, would it grow and burst through him?

"Hyuuga Hiashi, do you still wish to remain?" Tsuande looked over at the clan leader.

"Yes. You know my reasons." The stern man looked more intense than usual. His reasons for staying were two-fold. First. he wanted to know what actually took place.

His family had suffered greatly from the demon's actions in the past. He wanted to be certain that no tricky stuff would take place. There would be no cover ups. He was also there because Hinata was present, against his expressed wishes.

"How about _you, _Hinata? There are no guarantees. You know what might have to take place." He didn't make any mention of the scores of men waiting in the tunnel with swords and axes.

"Yes." Hinata sounded confident, but her legs felt weak and her knees were shaking.

Her father hadn't been the only one telling her that she couldn't come. Tsunade had been adamant, too. Jiraiya had strongly suggested that she remain outside on the mountain. She would have a chance to see Naruto soon enough if things went well. But, much to the annoyance of the two Legendary Sannin, Naruto had to stick Kyuubi's big foot into things.

Hinata had been bared from entering by guards. Jiraiya had argued against the chains that both Tsunade and Hiashi thought might be a wise precaution. Kyuubi had pushed his way out past the guards… extended a paw for the girl… and then headed back beneath the earth when Hinata was sitting on his great head.

_Three separate times!_

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Tsunade looked troubled. They would only get one chance at this. There was a lot riding on her part in the procedure. She didn't want to lose another person who was important to her.

**WHY DOESN'T THE BITCH ASK _ME?_**

'That word is a compliment coming from you, _isn't_ it fur face?'

Naruto knew that he shouldn't be so flippant, no matter what the demon might say. This was serious business. Then again, he had made it a habit of being flippant in the face of danger or solemn occasions. Why should he change now?

"I'll take good care of your frog purse for you!" Jiraiya took that heavy item out of the pouch at his side. He shook it hard, listening to the coins jingle. "In case you don't make it back."

Naruto wished that he could shake his own fist at his sensei. Big stupid hairy galoot!

'Aren't you going to ask if you can eat him?'

**NO**

'_Damn!'_

Tsunade walked over to Kyuubi, putting her hand on his nose. "I want to say something before we begin. I am very angry with you for disobeying orders. But, I know why you did that.' She turned to look at Hinata, who blushed. "Your actions here did you credit just the same. Jiraiya and I are both very proud of you." Jiraiya shrugged when she said that, but his face was tighter than Naruto had ever seen before. The Hokage paused for a moment, her head bowed. "You're a fine young man and a credit as a ninja. I know that my brother would have liked you. Dan would have respected you and your desire to be Hokage. And I…." Her voice caught in her throat. She looked away for a moment. "Here. I know I gave you one before, but you need another for luck." Tsunade kissed Kyuubi on the nose.

**I TOLD YOU. ANIMAL MAGNETISM. WHERE DID YOU THINK THE TERM CAME FROM?**

"But don't think that doesn't mean we will be having a rather serious talk when you get back!" The Hokage's voice contained that snap that Naruto was used to. He cringed mentally, imagining a single cocked finger right next to his forehead. "It's not a question of whether or not you deserve punishment. It's 'how much' and 'how long' that we have to work out.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya walked over. "I may not have been the best teacher…" Jiraiya scratched his head, looking down at his shoes. "…But then, you weren't the best student either!" Tsunade coughed purposefully. "I am very proud of you, Naruto. I know that Kakashi is as well. Yondaime would be too, if he were still with us. Then, it might be best if you didn't continue the chain by teaching anyone else…." Jiraiya scratched his butt. The Hokage came over and yanked on her fellow Sannin's ears. "**Ouch! **Don't do that. I _know_ what I'm doing. You've seen the kind of swelled head the boy gets. He doesn't need that kind of encouragement!" Jiraiya looked up at Kyuubi's eye. "It would disappoint me if you didn't live through this, moron. I still have things to teach. I doubt that they would ever give me another student after the way you turned out… so… make sure you survive." Tsunade clapped her hands together quietly. Jiraiya kicked a rock in her direction.

"Hinata?" Tsunade looked over at the girl.

"M-M-Ma'am?" Hinata swallowed hard.

"Is there anything you want to say to Naruto?" The Hokage hid a smile.

"_S-S_-Say?" Hinata felt her face flushing. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, taking notice of her father's look of disapproval. She was stuttering again.

Kyuubi took a step closer to Hinata.

"Yes. Is there something you might want him to know, in case…." Tsunade stopped short of speaking the words 'you never have the chance again.'

The way that Kyubi's ears twitched was good indication that Naruto knew just what the Hokage had been about to say. Hinata twiddled her fingers. There _was_ something that she had wanted to say. But, she couldn't do it with her father watching, even if she were to whisper in Nine Tail's ear. She had been brave in the cavern, and had fought courageously outside, so why was she freezing up _now?_

"Ummm… I…. yes." Hinata walked over to Nine Tails and hugged the great beast's nose. "Please be OK, Naruto-kun. I don't know what I would do if you were gone…." Putting her hand over her eyes to hide her tears, she ran back to her spot. The other words just wouldn't come.

**SHE WAS FRIGHTENED. IT DID NOT SMELL LIKE THE FEAR OF DEATH. I KNOW THAT ONE. IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENTS**

'Geeez…'

Naruto surprised himself. He was disappointed. There had been something that Hinata wanted to tell him before. Kurenai had hinted that it was something special. Why hadn't she told him? Tsunade was right. They might not be another chance. Maybe she had changed her mind….

'Hmmm.'

Naruto had Kyuubi walk over and bump his nose against Hinata. She was a bright girl. She should get the point.

'Oh…ummm… I would miss you too, I guess… Kyuubi….' Hinata looked like she was trying to be polite. She grimaced when she heard her father growl. The great fox shook his head from side to side, and then butted up against Hinata again

"Unless I'm wrong, I think Naruto is doing that." Tsunade fought hard not to grin. "I wager he thinks that you have something _else_ to tell him."

"Ummm…. Oh…." Hinata took two steps back, looking at Tsunade, Kyuubi, and her father. "I… no… nothing…."

Tsunade sighed. "Well then, let's not prolong the inevitable." She looked over at one of the tunnel openings. "I suggest that both members of the Hyuuga clan head into one of the passageways. You will be able to see well enough from there."

Hiashi turned and did as the Hokage suggested. Hinata waited a moment longer, opened her mouth, then closed it. The words still wouldn't come out. Tsunade walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She spoke quietly into her ear. "It's OK. Those kinds of things shouldn't be rushed. I will do my very best to give you a chance to tell Naruto later."

"Th-Th-Thank you…."

Jiraiya walked over too. "If you like, you could tell _me_." He had whispered too. "Then, I could turn around and tell Naruto for you. I'm glad to be of service. That's why people…" Whatever else he was going to say ended when Tsunade grabbed him by the nape of the neck and tossed him back to where he had been standing. Hinata gave Tsunade a grateful smile.

"Well, at least you didn't use _Isshi Resshin _this time." Jiraiya was rubbing head.

"**Shit!" **The Hokage smacked her forehead. "_Now_ you remind me!"

Hinata ran for the tunnel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I suppose you have tried to use your own chakra with little success?"

Tsunade spoke to Naruto as she watched Jiraiya, pen in hand, writing a long series of characters on a blank scroll.

Naruto froze mentally. He realized that he hadn't even thought about trying anything, since he didn't have his own body. It wasn't like he was going to do hand seals with Kyuubi's freakin' paws. He was incorporeal. Could he do something if he simply pictured himself doing seals? Were such things physically necessary, or merely a means to focus energies to the right place at the right time?

"Didn't try, _did_ you moron?" Jiraiya spoke as he inked figures with a grand flourish.

Again, Naruto had Nine Tail's head remain stationary. He wasn't going to give his master any satisfaction by shaking the fox demon's head.

"Well then, did you try directing Kyuubi to use _his_ chakra?" Tsunade also looked disappointed when the great beast remained still.

'Shit!'

Naruto had missed the opportunity to use a veritable chakra factory, combined with a mind far older than Konoha itself. Who knows just what kind of jutsus the damn fox knew? That is, if it knew any at all.

'At least I wasn't the only idiot!'

**YOU CAN'T MEAN ME. **

'You bet I do!'

True, they had been rushed, and Hinata had been the primary goal at the time, but if the bastard fox could have used some form or elemental techniques, maybe they could have scorched Orochimaru and Itachi something good on their way out of the cavern.

**I RARELY USE SUCH MEANS. I ENJOY FANG AND CLAW ABOVE ALL ELSE. ALMOST EXCLUSIVELY.**

'Right. Tell me another one…'

Naruto felt abysmally stupid. But, he began to have his doubts. If Kyuubi had any transcendental techniques at his disposal, how did the Fourth manage to defeat him?

'Fang and claw my ass!'

**IF ONLY**

Naruto wasn't certain about Kyuubi and his powers, despite having some access to the demon's thoughts. Just as he could shut out the demon with some effort, Nine Tails could raise a mental barrier of its own.

'Well then, if you do have such abilities, you can prove it by teaching me later. We're not buddies, but anything that helps keep me alive keeps your hairy butt in one piece too.'

Well, hopefully it would actually be Naruto's own not-so-hairy rump when Old Lady Tsunade and Ero-Sennin were done doing their thing.

**WOULD YOU BOTHER TEACHING A FLEA? **

"Just what have you been teaching that boy?" Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya. "It can't have been strategy and tactics. It better _not_ have been drinking and womanizing!"

"Go easy on him, Tsunade. He had a huge fox body to play with. It's like the world's biggest stick or sword. He was too busy having fun." Jiraiya waved his hand, as if that was all the answer necessary. "It's a guy thing. Get on with your life."

Tsunade looked like she was ready to say something exceedingly nasty, but held her tongue. She looked up at Kyuubi. "Naruto, you worked the Half Seals with your mind and spirit alone. There was no choice, as your arms were stuck on the Great Seal. You used your chakra as the catalyst, to set Kyuubi's energy in motion. But, you _didn't_ use your own energies as a mold or guide. That's why you ended up in that form when the great rush of energy and substance coalesced. It was Yondaime's seal alone that kept you in place and in control."

Naruto had wondered about that. So, hand seals were not necessary in that jutsu, but they _did _play and important role. This was going to be tricky. Not only was he going to have to shape chakra in a way he never had before, he was also going to have to do it with the demon fighting him each step of the way.

'Oh happy day!'

**DO NOT BE CONCERNED ABOUT ME. I'M A PUSSY CAT**

'Yeh, right!'

Naruto cursed repeatedly, and then chuckled.

'Pussy cat, huh? That means that Shukaku was right. Wait a minute. You once told me not to get a swelled head, because Shukaku was a pussy!' He rubbed his mental hands together. This one was going to smart, wise ass fox. 'Funny how much the two of you are alike.'

Kyuubi cursed for much longer than Naruto had. Naruto tried to keep mental notes. How many of his friends could swear in youma-speak?

"Naruto, what our illustrious Hokage wants to tell you is that we will try to help shape things as best we can from our end. But, you are going to need to do the same from yours." Jiraiya put the stopper on his ink bottle. He tossed sand on his work, to blot away excess ink. "Listen up. When you work the Half Seal, the energy will be released in the same fashion as before. It should be even smoother, as it will be passing from Kyuubi's body and not your own." Jiraiya began drawing a diagram on the stone floor with his brush.

Tsunade shook a fist at her former teammate. She was quite capable of explaining this.

"But, if the demon steps in and takes control, he might be able to retard or prevent your remove your ability to do such a thing again. You would be trapped. Permanently."

**I HAD NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT**

'Liar!'

If Kyuubi could be whistle innocently, he would be doing it now.

Tsunade went on to explain certain particulars. Naruto would need to use his own chakra while simultaneously handling Kyubi's energy. It would be optimal if he could force Nine Tails to shape things with the demon's own chakra, but that might be too much to wish for. In any case, the Hokage sounded confident. That didn't fool Naruto. He knew that they would be flying by the seat of their pants in much of what they would be doing. Each one of them. On top of that, the bastard fox would be the wild card.

Tsuande was a gambler. He was too, in his own fashion. It was probably best that neither of them knew the odds.

Naruto felt unbelievably tense. But, he thought of something else. It might be something useful to try, if things started to go wrong. He could try the null seal combo he had learned. That would sequester Kyuubi long enough for Tsuande and Jiraiya to do what was necessary. Then he, Uzumaki Naruto, would get a spiffy send-off like the Third had.

**THEY WOULD CREMATE YOU AND BURY YOU IN A RAMEN DISH**

'You say that like it's a bad thing….'

Naruto settled down when he heard his master speak.

"We are beginning now. Watch closely. We'll clue you in when it's time for you to do your part." Jiraiya began working complex hand seals.

Kyuubi closed his eyes, against Naruto's wishes.

'Stupid fox!'

**WAS THAT ME? I APOLOGIZE. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN**

Tsunade spoke up as well. "Listen too. I'll tell you all you need to know.'

Kyuubi folded his ears flat. Naruto was about to explode.

'Thanks for reminding me what I'm up against, asshole. This _will_ get done, despite your efforts. Mark my words. It's my Ninja's Way!'

**DID I DO SOMETHING? YOU ARE IMAGINING THINGS AGAIN**

"Just in case you can't see or hear, I'll resort to _other _means." Jiraiya laughed, having some idea of what type of mischief the fox demon might be doing. "When I hack off one of the demons balls, you'll know it's time."

Kyuubi raised his ears and opened his eyes.

Jiraiya's comment may have been only partly in jest, but it served Naruto well just the same. At the moment Kyuubi flinched mentally, Naruto caught wind of a scheme when his host was off balance..

'Very…… clever…… you……. tricky…… bastard…'

**TRICKY?**

Kyuubi was planning on making a great effort to fight him, just at the least opportune time. He would let things get to a stage where things were in motion, but there was still some chance to assume control. Then, while he had that control, he would create a realm and hide there, unreachable. If need be, he would die there, rather than going back to the way things were.

'I'm impressed, pussy cat. I wonder just what _else_ you have planned. That's alright. Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, works best when he has a challenge.'

Nine Tails made a series of loud yips, its fury growing quickly. Naruto knew the demon was gathering his will. Instead of trying to overwhelm him with its shear intensity, Naruto guessed that Nine Tails would focus it all at one point, whatever he judged to be the weakest link. That's what he would do if the situations were reversed.

After what seemed an eternity, the signal came. Naruto performed the half Seal jutsu.

There was no turning back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Drip**

It was dark.

**Drip**

There were few sensations.

_**Drip**_

Was this death?

**Drip _drip_**

Or, had he been overwhelmed, and then stashed in some unused corner of Kyuubi's mind?

**Drip**

Hinata.

**Drip**

What would happen to her?

**Drip**

"Naruto-kun…."

_**Drip**_

He almost thought that he could hear her voice.

**Drip drip**

"Naruto-kun… please…"

_**Drip**_

There could be worse sounds to hear for eternity

**Drip**

"Wake up, moron. The girl has been crying over you for fifteen minutes now. _Geez" _That was the Frog hermit's voice.

Naruto's eyes popped open. Seated on the ground near him, Hinata had a face wet with tears. Tsunade stood behind her, as did Jiraiya. Hinata's father was there as well.

"Great… I must have died and gone to Hell…" His own voice sounded weak to his ear.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata threw herself on the prone Naruto. If anything, she began crying harder. "I was so scared you were gone. I never told you what I wanted to say." Her arms slid around his neck, as she lay down beside him sobbing.

"**Hyuuga Hinata!" **Hiashi's voice echoed throughout the cavern.. "Cease that inappropriate behavior at once." He did not sound overjoyed. "The boy will heal without you drowning him in tears. And, as you will remember, you were forbidden to see him any more."

"The more things change…." Naruto spoke slowly, exhausted to the point of barely being able to move.

**THE MORE THEY STAY THE SAME. TELL ME ABOUT IT, INSECT.**

Naruto smiled. "Looks like the fox is back in place too. He doesn't sound to happy, though."

"Of course not." Jiraiya said. "That's because I was forced to cut off one of his balls. I should apologize, though. Now that the two of you are in your body, it's one of _your_ chestnuts. " Jiraiya smiled, seeing Naruto slowly move his hand south. "Shit!"

Tsunade had kneed Jiraiya to the groin. Poetic justice. "He's joking. Things were nip and tuck there for a while, but things went our way… this time." There was a definite emphasis on 'this time.' Naruto knew that the Hokage would not promise any future success, should he use the Half Seal technique again.

"There will not be any other times." Everyone's mouth hung open, even Naruto's. It had been Hinata who had spoken.

Jiraiya began chuckling, despite his pain. Tsunade smiled. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly felt a need to be contrary. "Says who?"

"Ummm… well… I…." Hinata blushed, suddenly feeling timid. Then, she thought of everything that they had all just gone through. She held her chin up, speaking with more confidence than she actually felt. "I do."

**HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH**

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto had shouted much louder than he wanted to. Soon thereafter, he remembered another time he had done that. At least there were no rabbits to chase in this damn cavern.

"I didn't mean you, Hinata. I…"

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's mouth. "Rest. You talk to much, Naruto-kun. It was Kyuubi you were speaking to." She stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to gather her courage. "Will you tell me what he said? And what he says in the future?" Her eyes were very wide, almost vulnerable.

Naruto swallowed hard. Hinata had certainly changed during their time together. No doubt her ordeal at the hand of Akatsuki had something to do with it. He wondered just what she had been through. "Uhhh… well… it was nothing really important…."

"Please, Naruto-kun. I would like you to share such things with me." Hinata shrugged off her father's hand. Hiashi had been applying light pressure.

"Well…" Naruto groaned, turning his head. He saw Jiraiya laughing at him. Tsunade was smiling, but gave him a rather pointed look. Hiashi's mouth was a razor thin line. "You know the kind of situations I find myself in. Now that I will probably be given important missions, there will be many things that I will need to keep confidential." Naruto began humming. Teasing Hinata felt wonderful. He must be on the mend!

Hinata looked over at Tsunade. The Hokage shrugged.

"Oh." Hinata hung her head, looking dejected. She began twiddling her fingers, but stopped. "I understand…" She stood and looked away from Naruto.

"But… I suppose I _could_ be convinced." Naruto tried to keep a straight face. "Only if it's alright with my sensei and the Hokage, that is." He closed his eyes. He fought the pain. His whole body ached. He bet the stupid fox felt just fine.

**THERE ARE DIFFERENT KINDS OF PAIN. MAYBE I CAN SHOW YOU SOME DAY. IT WOULD MAKE A GREAT BIRTHDAY GIFT**

"I have no problem with it," Tsunade said, a twinkle in her eye. "I think Hinata can be trusted."

"I refuse to sanction it." Jiraiya folded his arms across his chest.

Hinata bit her lip. Naruto opened his eyes. Tsunade cocked an elbow.

"But I suppose… if Hinata were to become _my_ student… then it wouldn't be a problem…" Jiraiya winked at Naruto. "That way, I can make certain that sensitive matters remain under wraps."

"What?"Tsunade went pale. Jiraiya had never floated that idea by her before. Now was not the time to be dropping any surprises. What made the big idiot think that she would approve a hair-brained idea like that?

"**What?" **Hiashi did not seem overjoyed by the idea. "There is no way that I would allow that."

"There is a second alternative that would work equally as well, Jiraiya said in a nonchalant fashion. "If Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend, she would have another reason to keep things secret." He scratched himself under one arm. "But, that's not possible, _is _it Hiashi?"

**HE'S BEEN TEACHING YOU FOR THREE YEARS. WHY AREN'T _YOU_ THAT CLEVER?**

'Because I have a stupid fox inside, messing with my mind!'

Tsunade smiled. She saluted her fellow Sannin without Hiashi seeing. He wasn't actually offering to teach the girl after all.

"Well, as Hokage, I have no problem with _any_ ninja training under such a fine teacher. Your students have all gone on to do themselves and their village proud." Hokage managed to keep her voice from cracking. No doubt he would repeat those words to her ad nauseum.

Hinata gave Naruto a shy smile. She ran over and gave Jiraiya a hug. She knew exactly what he was doing. It was rather brazen for her; but, something had her acting a little bolder at the moment. "I'll do my best to be a good student."

"**I** **absolutely** **forbid** **it**!" Hinata's father was livid. The veins at his temples looked so swollen, that someone might have thought that he was about to use the Byakugan. He lowered his voice, but the steel remained in his words. "As a clan chief, I have the right to refuse such an assignment." He obviously thought that the Frog Hermit had been serious.

"Being my girl friend wouldn't be an assignment, _would_ it?" Naruto asked.

"No." The Hokage shook her head. "If it was an assignment, it would be S-level at least. It's too great a sacrifice to ask anyone." She looked at Hinata. "Who would accept such a mission?"

"I would, " Hinata said

**SAY SOMETHING STUPID TO BREAK THE MOOD. YOU ARE LONG OVERDUE**

Naruto cursed silently. As it turned out, he didn't need to do anything foolish or inappropriate. Hiashi was a natural mood breaker.

"You remember our talk, Tsunade." The Hyuuga clan leader turned red in his ears, remembering the way he had been talked down to as if he were a mere child. He had been frightened for a few moments, realizing that the Third Hokage's decree about trhe Uzumaki boy's secret carried with it a harsh penalty, should the village leaders see fit to impose it. "As agreed, I will not make any effort to humiliate that boy in public, or act against him behind the scenes. But, my wishes for my daughter are no one's business but my own." Hiashi brushed off his robes. "You have not returned the petition yet. No matter. We can take the matter up at a full council meeting, if necessary."

"I wouldn't suggest that," Tsunade said, steel in her voice. "Naruto has a way of winning people over. He will be viewed in a sympathetic way after his outing at Hinata's ceremony. Especially since he played a large role in breaking up the Nine."

"Hell, if the boy could win over my heart…" Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and nodded. "… He might even be able to earn your approval some day."

"Not very likely," Hiashi said, hating to have anyone script his life for him. He turned to the Hokage again. "If you force my hand, I will revive an old Hyuuga tradition. It was approved by a full vote, at the creation of our village. Having been allowed to stand for all these years, it is still legally valid today."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Arranged marriage. Perhaps to one of her team mates. The Aburame boy, _not_ the Inuzuka. I cannot abide dogs." Hiashi folded his arms over his chest. He had won.

There was no way around that threat, unless laws were broken, or Hinata left Konoha.

He did not think his daughter would go that far. "It does not have to be either of them." He also disliked bugs.

"You would _do_ that?" Tsunade looked like she was ready to blow her stack. She forced herself to calm down. She was the Hokage, and clan business was beyond her jurisdiction, unless it infringed on civil rights or established law.

"That's just wrong! Nobody would be _that_ big of a bastard. Not even some guy who _mrpfll frvvll mbglfrbll_." Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's mouth, stopping him before he said something irreparable.

She turned and looked at her father. It would be hard, but she would speak her piece. But, she couldn't do it alone. Sitting, she took hold of Naruto's hand.

"It's our Ninja way," Nasruto said, sqeezing Hinata's hand.

"You can betroth me to anybody you like, father. I will refuse marriage, even if that means I can never be legally married in our village." Hinata saw her father's face turn red, and almost faltered. She stayed her course.

"But, you wish children. I know that!" Hiashi's eyes were wide. "You would never dishonor them out of wedlock. As bastards, they would be disowned by everyone in the clan. Your mother would turn over in her grave." He clearly thought that his child was bluffing.

"There are other villages, father." Hinata shivered saying that. She didn't want to live somewhere else. "There are other nations. I do not wish to leave Konoha. I do not want to live anywhere else but the Fire Country. But… I… ummm…" She took a deep breath and held it a moment. "I don't want you to ruin my life."

"You are a terrible disappointment to me, Hyuuga Hinata." Hiashi turned to glare at Naruto, as if he were to blame for this situation.

"I know that father. I would have to be an idiot to miss that fact, all those years ago. A girl seven years my younger was more talented than me. That was all that seemed to m-matter, even though I had worked hard every after I was old enough to train." Hinata's voice broke. Naruto squeezed her hand again. "I was sent to become a ninja. It is a dangerous life. If I was not strong enough to be the Heir, what did you think my life expectancy as a kunoichi might be?"

Hiashi opened his mouth, but there was nothing he could say. His eyes looked troubled. He had not hoped for his daughter's death; but, he had known the risk a less than adequate ninja might face.

"I did not wish to be such a disappointment to you, father. What daughter wants that?" Tears came to Hinata's eyes. "But, you were very fortunate. You had another daughter." Painful memories were coming to the surface again. "You have also been a disappointment to me." She set her jaw. She had never spoken of this before, not even to Kurenai. "Unfortunately, I only have one father. I only have one parent remaining."

As strong as he was, Hiashi had to look away for a moment. He had always put the clan ahead of his own life, and above the happiness of everyone in his family. He had always expected his children to accept the same sacrifices that he did. But, deep inside, he was still a father who loved his daughter.

"There are things you do not understand, daughter. I… " He was shocked when his daughter interrupted him.

"You are correct, father." Hinata said. "I do not understand why… ummm… how you could…" She hung her head, unable to continue.

"It's OK. If you can't say more, I can." Naruto tried to stand, but fell hard on his side.

"You will stay quiet for once." Tsunade spoke very firmly.

"And you will sit still." Jiraiya folded his arms across his chest and gave Naruto a look that figuratively froze his tongue.

"Now is not the time to discuss family business," Hiashi said. By the tone of his voice, he could have said 'There is never a right time for you to challenge your father and the head of the Hyuuga clan.'

"Are we a family, Father?" Hinata asked. The tears fell off of her chin and made small dark spots on the dusty cavern floor. "I don't understand why you changed so much when mother died." Her voice broke again. She saw her father's pain, and almost quit then and there. "You acted like you loved me before that. I was happy, even though I failed in my lessons." The tears were falling again. "Mother wouldn't have sent me away if I wasn't good enough to be the Heir."

"Your mother…" Hiashi never managed to say what he intended to say. He stood with his mouth open in shock when Hinata interrupted him.

"Do you blame me for mother's death, father? I had nothing to do with her illness." Hinata couldn't help but think back to the darkest days of her life. Her mother had been her world. Maybe that's why she had hitched her emotions so strongly to Naruto when she was younger. Her father couldn't fill the void. "Are you disappointed that I am not more like her?"

"I…." Hiashi couldn't speak. The loss of his wife had struck him greatly, even more so than the loss of Hizashi. The only comparable pain had come with the loss of his parents and uncles during Kyuubi's attack on the village.

"I'm more like mother than Hanabi is." Hinata wiped away her tears. "She is more like you are than I am." She looked into her father's eyes. "I will never be your son. I cannot help that mother never gave you a boy." Hinata began sobbing. She had passed her limit for the moment. The feelings and emotions had been bottled up inside for so long.

Everyone stared at Hiashi. Tsunade though back to her own past, remembering how she had felt when Orochimaru and Jiraiya had brought her to see Nawaki's body, and what it had been like to lose Dan. Jiraiya ran a hand through his unruly mane, reflecting on the way his own life had gone.

"Shit." It hurt, but Naruto pushed himself up on one knee. "I've been in pain before." He pushed with his arms against that knee, straightening his back. "But, I do not like to see pain in others." He stood up as tall as he could. "Especially when they've done nothing to deserve it." He shuffled over to Hinata and offered her an handkerchief from his pouch. She accepted it as if he had offered her a bag of gold bullion.

"It's his Ninja Way," Jiraiya said to the Hokage. Tsunade nodded, letting Naruto have his say.

"Old Lady Tsunade told me to butt out. She knows how well I follow her instructions." Naruto looked over at Tsunade and managed a brief grin. "But, I have something to say." He almost fell, but Hinata held him upright. "It's OK if you want to hate _me_. I'm used to that kind of thing. Maybe I didn't do anything to deserve it myself… but the jerk inside of me did…." Naruto poked his thumb against his belly.

**I LOVE YOU TOO**

"That seems to be enough reason for some people to hate me." Naruto shook his head, feeling his anger grow. "Put yourself in my shoes. Just once. Honor is very big to you. There is nothing wrong with that. In case you didn't notice, it's tops on my list too!"

"That's not the issue here. I…" Hiashi was cut-off by Naruto this time.

"I'm not finished," Naruto said, suddenly wracked by coughs. "I don't see the honor in people looking down on me, even when I do my best. I saved the city Shukaku. Do you think that stopped the sneers and angry looks? How many families do you think would ever want _me _in an arranged marriage?"

Hinata stroked Naruto's hand. He sounded tough, but she understood what he must be feeling. He had been through so many things, but kept true to his beliefs. Hokage or not, he would always fight for his precious people.

"I can tell you how many clan chiefs would toss me out of their daughter's coming of age ceremony." Naruto clenched his teeth, remembering the surprise and shame he had felt. "At least one. Where is the honor in _that?"_

Hiashi looked troubled, but his pride wouldn't allow him to bend. He put his hands on his hips. Naruto did the same.

"But this isn't really about me, even though I might be an easy target." Naruto's coughing worsened, causing him to pause a few moments. "This is about someone very special. I don't care if Hinata isn't good enough to be the Heir. She's good enough to be my girlfriend. I don't know if any other girl is."

Those words had Hinata looking like a flower ready to bloom. Despite all she had just been through, she smiled. Her father saw that, and then looked down at his feet.

"Even that isn't what matters most," Naruto said. Hinata shook her head. That _did_ matter. That might even matter most of all. "What matters is that a kind and determined girl is treated the way that she is. If I ever have a daughter, I would be proud if she were just like Hinata." Naruto fell again. Hinata was strong enough to ease his fall, but not to prevent it.

"That's quite enough now." Tsunade came over and began another healing jutsu. The boy needed more extensive treatment than she could do in the field. Hinata helped Naruto sit. She came very close to telling him her deepest secret, right then and there.

"She's right for once, moron." Jiraiya said, pleased with the way that his pupil had stood up to Hiashi. "You need some rest. Because I am so kind and generous, I will give you tomorrow off. You can resume chopping firewood two days from now." His quip had Naruto grinning.

Hinata held something out to Naruto. It was a jar. She had given him an identical jar during the chuunin exams.

"Hinata." Naruto smiled. That gesture made him feel better than anything Tsunade might do. It was so Hinata!

Hyuuga Hiashi had not gone through his tenure as clan head without settling countless disputes, or learning a thing or two about honor. Moved by what Naruto had said, he made a momentous decision. He would try to look at things as a father, not a clan leader. There was no way change his feelings overnight, just as there was no way a leopard could change its spots. But, this wasn't about today, or even tomorrow. He needed to look to the future.

"It seems that I have been given a lot to think about." Hiashi nodded his head when Hinata looked up at him, a look of hope on her face. "There are expectations to rethink. There are people to reconsider." He looked over at Naruto. "Perhaps it is best that I retire to my tent now. We have a long journey ahead of us. There are preparations to make." He looked over at Tsunade. "I will leave my daughter in your care, Hokage." He bowed, and then left.

**THROW A KNIFE AT HIM. HE'S AN IMPOSTER. THAT CAN'T BE A HYUUGA**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers again.

"Hmmmm?" Naruto looked over at his girlfriend, feeling rather smug.

"Are you feeling smug over there, idiot?" As usual, Jiraiya had him pegged. "Don't! We have a lot of things to discuss when we get home."

"If there's anything left to talk about after I get through with him," Tsunade added.

Naruto grumbled. Leave it to those two to bring him back down to earth. Spoilsports! He grinned just the same. The two of them cared a great deal fore him, just as he was very attached to both Sannin. He really had a remarkable life. Not bad, considering how bleak things had looked when he was in the orphanage, and during his days at the ninja academy.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sat down next to Naruto and folded her hands in her lap.

"Huh?" Naruto raised one eyebrow. Why did Hinata look like that? Did she expect something from him?

"You were going to tell me what Kyuubi said earlier." Hinata bit her lip.

"I was?" Naruto close his eyes. "Old Lady Tsunade probably won't let me talk any more." He coughed a few times for effect, and then put a hand to his forehead for dramatic effect.

"When could I ever stop you?" Tsunade asked.

"I think it's best that I tell you later, Hinata." Naruto kept from smirking. He had the power at the moment. There was nothing that she could do to get the answer out of him until he was finished playing the game.

Hinata sat quietly a moment. She knew exactly what Naruto was doing. She also knew that she had the ultimate trump card, if she could work up the courage to use it.

"Yes," Naruto said. "It will just have to wait." He lay down and closed his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow." He smiled. "If you're a good girl."

Hinata twiddled her fingers for a minute. Then, she smiled. Leaning down, she whispered in Naruto's ear: "I love you."

Naruto went stiff. His eyes snapped open. He tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Good girl!" The Hokage smiled.

"Great." Jiraiya smacked his forehead. " If she said what I think she did, that imbecile won't be fit to chop wood for at least a week!" He grinned.

Kyuubi, of course, had the last words:

**YES. ANIMAL MAGNETISM. YOU CAN THANK ME LATER. **

Naruto closed his eyes. All was well in the world.

For now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

END


	30. Epilogue

**A/N:**

_Well, it was long in coming, but here's the epilogue. I think I tied up most of the loose ends. This is all there will be for this story. It's possible I might to do a one-shot sequel or two some day, but that's by no means a given._

Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a sunny day, one ripe with promise.

The village streets were filled with busy people, as farmers brought wagons of produce to the markets, and students ran from their dormitories to the cafeteria.

Naruto stopped, staring over at his favorite ramen shop. It was just one of the things that made his return to Konoha a wonderful thing. Another reason he was glad to be back stood patiently by his side.

"It's breakfast time. It will be two hours before it opens, Naruto-kun." Hinata knew what her boyfriend was thinking.

"But I see the old man in the window. He could whip us up some noodles real fast. It will make a fine breakfast." Naruto took a few steps towards the shop. He stopped. Hinata had hold of his arm.

"You know you need to keep your appetite, Naruto-kun." Hinata began pulling him towards the center of time. "There will be a lot of food today. Father wants this to be special." She stopped, looked up into his eyes, and made the face that he had difficulty resisting. "You promised. It's our Ninja Way."

Naruto frowned. He did promise. Being an idiot, he gave his word before he knew what was actually involved.

**IT'S FITTING**

"If you…" Naruto fought the urge to say something obscene and terribly graphic.

"What did he say?" Hinata had learned to recognize the 'Naruto is pissed at Kyuubi' look.

"The bastard fox said 'It's fitting.' He really knows how to get my goat!" Naruto kicked at a loose brick on the sidewalk.

**NOT GOAT. SHEEP**

"Ahhh!" Naruto scowled "You _mrpphhhll grbfbll frkngll_…" He stopped trying to swear, seeing that Hinata had her hand over his mouth. "He said 'Sheep'."

"I see." This time, Hinata put her hand over her own mouth. She tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you laughing at me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto threw his chest out, trying to maintain some dignity by making a manly pose.

**LOOK OVER THERE.**

"Huh?" Naruto scanned the area. What had caught the demon's attention? There were some pretty students, but he wouldn't dare look at them with Hinata there. Over by the guard tower there was a spat going on between two craft merchants whose wagons collided. Big deal. There were a fair number of pedestrians coming through the Great gate, including a line of monks. _"Shit!"_

"**Naruto-kun!"** Hinata did not care much for coarse language. She let her beau know that more and more these days. Following his gaze, her eyes widened. She smiled. Despite Herculean efforts, she began giggling. "I'm s-s-sorry…"

The monks were completely bald, their heads shaved smooth each morning. That sight, combined with Kyuubi's mental images of sheep being shorn, had Naruto clenching his fists. He could deal with Nine Tails. But, if Hinata reacted this way, how would everyone else?

"I'm never going to make another promise in my life!" Naruto began stomping off.

"Not even to me?" Hinata stood back where she was, looking down at her shoes. She still was a very shy person, and was more easily hurt than she wanted to be. But, she had also worked up the nerve to begin using that kind of thing to her advantage. She wouldn't let Naruto know that, of course.

Naruto stopped. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He was Uzumaki Naruto. It was his right and privilege to overreact! But, as loud as he might talk, and as brash as he might seem, there was no way he could ever purposefully upset Hinata.

**PUSSY**

Naruto tried to hold his tongue. He turned red in the face. It was too much to ask for. **"Stupid dumbass fox!" **He looked over at Hinata. "I am not going to tell you that one."

Hinata walked over to join Naruto. "It's not something Father is doing to embarrass you, Naruto-kun. You know that. Really… it's…"

"I know," Naruto sighed. "It's great for him to throw you another ceremony, and to make this one just for family and friends." He looked down at his sandals, sighing. "It's also great that he is letting me attend… and… well…" He really should look on the bright side of things. This would have a number of positive effects. Not only would it signify that Hyuuga Hiashi truly didn't mind his daughter dating the village's noisiest ninja, it would also be a way for one of Konoha's top families to send an important message to the entire community.

"Father is trying hard, Naruto-kun. I know how he once felt about you; but, he was very impressed by the way you stood up for me that day. My words made him start thinking, too." She didn't say 'please don't ruin things now'. She didn't have to. "This won't make you a part of the family or anything." Hinata blushed deep red, thinking about the way that Naruto could be brought into the family. It was her secret dream, and she did not want to spook her boyfriend by mentioning it any time soon. Uzumaki Hinata had a nice ring to it, but she had to face facts: that day might never come. "But… ummm… since you don't have any parents…" She hated reminding Naruto of that.

"I know. You will go through your Mogi. I will do the same, going through my Gempuku. Your father will play the roll of my kin." He felt strange inside. He had truly dislike Hyuuga Hinata before, and was still slowly warming to the clan chief now. But, the gesture he had made really _did_ touch him deeply. Not that he was going to tell anyone that.

**SNIFF SNIFF**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi. He scowled, deciding he didn't need to get all mushy or anything. "It's great and all… but… why my hair?" He folded his arms over his chest. "I mean, in the old days, they would have made you blacken your front teeth. But you don't have to do _that."_ He tried to stare Hianata down, even though he knew that she was not the one who was insisting that certain traditions be followed.

Things could be worse. According to Tsunade, who had done some research into old scrolls, the Hyuuga family had been a very warlike tribe long ago. The first coming of age ceremony for boys was a lot harsher. The younglings would be brought to a river after they were ready to begin their ceremony. The elders would place the children into the river and make them stay there for days. In three days the elders would return to the river to alert the child that they are now free of the river. They would then take the child to the great mountain tops, where the child would live off of the land for two years, until the family leaders saw fit for his return. Then the use of bamboo training katanas were used to show the child's strength and cunning. If the tribe thought the child was well enough to become an adult warrior, he was allowed to rejoin the tribe.

Naruto wondered if he would go through all that for Hinata. Maybe. He was wise enough to know that certain people, just like certain opportunities, only came by once in a life time. It depended on the mountain top. If someone would deliver ramen there…

"I have to follow the other traditions, Naruto-kun." Hinata was nonplussed. Even after months of dating, she still had a lot to do to get used to Naruto's quirks and habits. But, she had gotten used to enough things to stand up for her self. "I don't know why you… well… I don't see why you have to act like such a big baby…" She bit her lip. That wasn't pushing things too far, was it?

**HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH. **

"_Hinata-chan!" _Naruto shook a fist at his girlfriend. Who was he fooling? She was right. She was usually right. Damn. "Well, I guess that was why I haven't had a haircut in six months." He tugged at the hair at the back of his head. He would be allowed to keep a long ponytail after he was shorn during the ceremony. He would be given a round-sleeved robe to wear… would be gifted with a short word that had belonged to an ancestor of Hinata's father… and would be given a new name for use in Hyuuga family affairs. "I told Ero-Sennin that I wanted to look like him. He bought it!"

"**Naruto-kun!"** Hinata shook her finger at Naruto. "You shouldn't use that name."

"Ero-Sennin… Ero-Sennin… Ero-Sennin…Ero-Sennin…" Naruto turned his nose up.

**THAT WILL SHOW HER. I'M IMPRESSED. INSECT**

Hinata bit her lip. That was absolutely enough of that. She always had to work up her courage before she walked away from Naruto. Part of her was always scared that if she did that, he might walk away from her for real. But, facing facts like that was part of growing up. If her father was going to make strides to improve himself, then she would do no less. Swallowing hard, she began to stride quickly away.

Naruto stood watching, his nose still in the air. It was an act. He knew that it was an act. At least he was pretty sure it was an act. Even if it wasn't, Hinata wasn't the only fish in the sea, _right?_ Sure, she was cute, and she liked him. Yes, they had been through a lot together. OK, so sitting alone with her after dark, holding hands or kissing, was one of his new favorite things. Sakura might get off of her latest 'Sasuke-kun' craze. Shikanmaru would finally decide on Ino or Temari, leaving one of them free. The noodle guy's daughter was really pretty. Yeh. Right!

"**Hinata-chan!"** Naruto had let Hinata get a good distance away. He leaped up on top of a light poll… jumped over to a tiled roof top… and sped along unencumbered by the milling crowd below. He took a bucket of water in the face when one woman took a lazy approach to drenching her newly planted flower boxes. Stepping on a loose ceramic shingle, he slid off of the roof or the next building over. By serendipity, he landed hard at Hinata's feet.

**HE'S WHIPPED**

'Huh?' Naruto wasn't certain what Kyuubi meant. The youma had begun picking up slang and colloquialisms that his host did not know.

As Naruto sat seeing stars, Kyuubi simply chuckled. He told Naruto that the term was not truly accurate yet, but might be in a few months. He would wait to explain it to him at some time when he needed to maintain his composure. Maybe at a crucial moment during the upcoming ceremony…

"**Naruto-kun!"** Hinata kneeld down on the road and looked in her boyfriend's eyes. She checked to see if he had any broken bones.

"I'm OK, Hinata-chan. Stupid, but OK." He rubbed his backside. It really hurt. "Don't you go punishing me, too. I've had more than enough punishment to last a life time."

"You're almost done, right?" Hinata knew how much it stung her boyfriend's pride, not only having to do punishment, but also having the whole village know that he was doing penance. "It's shown everybody that you truly care, and that you don't just put yourself first."

"**_It sucks!"_** Naruto stuck out his lower lip. "Sorry, excuse my French. But it's just not right. Tsunade told me how proud she was of me. She told me I was a great young man and a credit to the village."

"She also told you that she would have a long talk with you, and arrange your punishment. The Hokage is a woman of her word." Hinata remembered the look on Naruto's face when he had walked out of that meeting, not long after he had returned to Konoha from Mount Monado. "She let you come back to the village. She kept you out of prison. There were even a few people that wanted you put to death." She reached out and squeezed his hand. She wasn't going to complain about his coming to rescue her, even though she knew that he had taken a very big risk, placing the village in danger.

"I should have been given a reward or something!" Naruto ran a hand through his long and unruly hair, for one of the last times for a while. "I mean it was nice to have her make that speech about me and everything… but she gave me the same punishment as Sasuke!" That fact would be a burr under Naruto's saddle for a long time. His competition with the Uchiha boy was back on at full strength.

"Naruto-kun, they didn't give Kabuto or Orochimaru rewards. They didn't give Itachi a medal or something." The truth of the matter was that regardless of their motives, each of those villains had played a crucial roll in saving the world, or preventing widespread death and destruction. They had all managed to escape. By all accounts though, Itachi was the only surviving member of the Nine.

"Of course not! Stupid rat bastards!" He clenched his teeth when he saw the look on Hinata's face. Too bad. They _were_ rat bastards. There were worse words he could use, and _would_ use when she wasn't around. "Sasuke left the village for himself. Kabuto and Orochimaru were after him, and didn't want Akatsuki to make a fatal mistake. Itachi was interested in finding a way to gain more strength and power. I went to save the girl I… well… you know…"

"The girl you…" Hinata raised one eyebrow. It was as bold as she could bring herself to be. She knew how Naruto felt, but wished that he didn't always have so much trouble telling her.

"Hinata-chan… you know…" Naruto was practically whispering while he looked all around, making certain that no one was listening.

"If I do, Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed. "If I do… it's not because you ever tell me…" She slumped her shoulders. "I told _you_, in that cavern…"

**TELL HER YOU WANT TO JUMP HER BONES. THAT WILL SHUT HER UP**

"_You!"_ Naruto shook with rage for a moment. He stopped. "No, Hinata. I won't repeat that one either." He twiddled his fingers a moment, and then stopped. He was doing that more than she was these days. He closed his eyes. Why did he have trouble saying those three words? Was he afraid that fate would steal Hinata away if he did? Things didn't always have to turn out for the worst, right? "I went to save the girl I love." He opened his eyes in time to see Hinata blush prettily and smile. He liked that smile. It made him feel the same way that rainbows did when he was a kid.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun…" Hinata squeezed his hand again. "…Although everyone still wonders why." She grinned. That wasn't really true. But, it was one of their little jokes.

"They're just jealous," Naruto said. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you."

Hinata didn't say anything. She knew that her silence would get a response. But, Naruto just smirked and shook his head. He knew that trick. So, she returned to her earlier question. "You're almost finished with your assignments, aren't you?"

"Yeh," Naruto said, scratching his head. "The first thing I had to do was that damn 'Precious' of Kyuubi's.

**IT'S MINE. MY PRECIOUS. MINE**

'I know!'

"It still makes me laugh, thinking about Ero… about my sensei. After I had…uhhh… passed that damn ball, he took it, after making Sasuke be the one who cleaned it off." Naruto grinned a wicked grin. "He put in his pocket, intending to take it far away, hiding it where no one would know. Hah! Big hairy idiot!" Naruto's smile grew larger. "It regained its size quickly, all of the sudden. The old pervert was stuck under the thing, and I had to use Ragengan to move it."

**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT IGNOMINITY SOME DAY**

'Eat me!'

"You and Sasuke were given the job of rolling it to the port, weren't you?" Hinata knew the answer. She just wanted to hear the full tale.

"Yes. It was part of our punishment. At least he still has a lot of things to go through that I don't!" It was true. Uchiha Sasuke had a much greater penance than Naruto did. If it were possible, his road to acceptance by the village would be rockier than Naruto's. "You should have seen the look on his face when Granny Tsunade told him that he had to wear an orange jumpsuit like my old one. I thought he would be a missing-nin again for sure!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata didn't think that Naruto should take too much pleasure from Sasuke's predicament. After all, her boyfriend was one of the first to truly welcome his old friend back. She sighed, thinking of Gai and Kakashi's rivalry. Some things were destined to go on forever, she guessed.

"Any way, it's a really long walk to the port. I can't remember how many nights we had to camp out with my sensei. At least he taught me a new jutsu during that whole mess!" He smiled. Until Sasuke had won back the Hokage's favor, he wouldn't be allowed to practice any jutsus, much less learn anything new. Naturally, Naruto had made a point of rubbing that in. "It was really hot. And it was hard work, since I was the only one allowed to use chakra, but couldn't use any techniques that would have made things go quickly. I don't know how many times we rolled the damn thing up a hill, only to have it roll back down again. That hairy jerk started calling me Sisyphus.

**THE SISSY PART FITS. YOU WHINED MORE THAN A NEWBORN PUP**

'Uh huh. Remember where I used to go to relive myself, when there were no bushes around?'

Naruto felt a sense of satisfaction when Kyuubi sounded as if he was frothing at the mouth. He had made it a point to take a leak on the demon's giant sphere whenever possible.

"Who's the sissy, fur ball?'

"Sisyphus?" Hinata looked over at Naruto, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeh. He was the king of Corinth, in Greek stories. Some said he was the true father of Odysseus. He promoted navigation and commerce, but he was a two-faced son of a bitch. He killed travellers and wayfarers. When Thanatos came to fetch him…"

"Thanatos?" Hinata was getting lost in all the names.

"The Greek personification of death. When he came for Sisyphus, the king put him in shackles so that no one could die. Ares… the Greek god of war… freed Thanatos and handed Sisyphus over into his custody." Naruto and Hinata began walking again. "But, Sisiyphus was a crafty guy, for a rat bastard. Sort of like Orochimaru or Itachi, I guess. Before he died, he told his wife that when he was gone, she was not to offer the usual sacrifice to the dead. So, when he got to the underworld, he complained that his wife was neglecting her duty. He persuaded Hades… the god of the underworld… to allow him to go back to the upper world and convince his wife to do the right thing. But when he got back to Corinth, he positively refused to return, until forcibly carried off by Hermes… the god of boundaries and the people that cross them."

"I still don't understand why Jiraiya would call you Sisyphus, then…" Hinata wrinkled up her nose. It had Naruto coming up short, since it reminded him of a rabbit in some ways. Rabbits made him think back to his time with Hinata in the other village.

"_Sheeesh!_ And you are always telling me to be patient!" Naruto imitated Hinata's voice. "'Naruto-kun, you need to be patient'." He grinned. "'Naruto-kun, it wouldn't hurt you to be patient now and then.'" His smirk had Hinata clenching her fists. He smiled even more, glad to see that his girlfriend could get a feisty attitude now and then. "Anyway… hey, no kicking!" Hinata had given him a sharp kick to the shins before turning her nose up. "I don't have to tell this story, you know!"

"_Yes you do!"_ Hinata surprised herself with that one. Instead of making Naruto angry, he actually reached out and gave her a quick hug. That ruined her grand defiance.

**YOU SHOULD HOLD HER RUFF TIGHTLY IN YOUR TEETH... ENTER HER FORCEFULLY... AND STAKE YOUR CLAIM IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR RIVALS**

'You're repeating yourself, hair bag.'

"In the underworld, Sisyphus was compelled to roll a big stone up a steep hill; but, before it reached the top of the hill, the stone always rolled down, and Sisyphus had to begin all over again. The reason for that punishment wasn't because of his trick with Hades. It might be because he revealed the designs of the gods to mortals, or simply because of his habit of attacking and murdering travelers. So, you can see why the old hermit said what he did. Stupid pervert. He got a big kick out of it."

"Did Sasuke complain?" Hinata asked.

"No, he was his usual quiet Sasuke self, just like before. He did spare me a few 'dumb ass' or 'loser' comments here and there. I couldn't get him to tell me about everything he went through. Tight-lipped jerk!" Naruto really was glad that Sasuke was back. The only person happier was Sakura, who picked up right where she had left off, much to Sasuke's dismay. "He should be happy, being back. And, because Orochimaru was hurt badly at the cave, he needed to change bodies again. So, if no one manages to kill that freak, Sasuke will have three years of peace." Naruto frowned. He thought about his own situation. How long before someone else wanted to try and make use of the nine-tailed fox? Now that the damn Kyuubi Ball had been sent away to parts unknown, would Sasuke's brother ever get together with another group of S-class criminals, with the same target as before? Would that asshole come looking for him and Hinata, with revenge on his mind?

"He also had to help you with all the repair work, too. Right?" Hinata waved to Ten Ten, who looked to be finishing up some errands before heading over to the Hyuuga estates.

"Did Neji ever have to go through this Gempuku stuff, Hinata?" The sight of Ten Ten reminded him of the girl's boyfriend. "His hair is pretty long. I guess it could have grown back in the years I was gone."

"No," Hinata said. "Neji is Branch family. Even though the Main family has changed its view in that regard, he was never offered a chance for this honor." Neji would not necessarily see a Gempuku ceremony as an honor. But, she wanted to make certain that Naruto saw things that way.

"We'll see about that. After all that Bird-in-a-cage stuff, I feel responsible to follow through. Know what I mean." Naruto began rubbing his hands together. "What?" He saw the look of disapproval on Hinata's face. "Is it wrong for me to look out for my friend? Neji's a really great guy."

Hinata just stood quietly, tapping her foot against the flagstones.

"As I was saying." Naruto said. "Yes, Sasuke and I both had to work on repairing whatever damage was done by that stupid fox's jaunt through the city. That was crap!" Naruto dared Hinata to say anything. "I controlled the damn flea bag. I didn't want him to come in the village. Some thanks I got!"

**IT MADE YOU WISER. STRONGER. MORE SUBSERVIANT. NO NEED TO THANK ME**

'Piss on you! Piss on your 'Precious'. Piss on your thanks!'

Naruto frowned. It would be worth sneaking another look at the forbidden scroll, if it meant he could find some way to shut that damn demon up for good.

"Sasuke didn't cause any of the damage. He was assigned that task too." Hinata reached over and bushed some dirt off of Naruto's pants. That had a passing Kiba making a loaded remark. She had to hold onto Naruto's arm tightly as he dragged her half of a village block. "Behave, Naruto-kun. These are new boots!"

"Sure. Whatever. At least I did a better job than Sasuke. Damn Uchihas are all probably too stuck up to work with their hands. They should probably name the one street 'Naruto Street' or 'Uzumaki Lane', something like that." Naruto thumped his chest.

"The Hokage wasn't too happy when you painted all of the storefronts orange and black that one time," Hinata put in. "You had to repaint that whole street, and the next street over as punishment."

"It looked better!" Naruto made a face that had Hinata giggling again. _"It did!_ They just wouldn't admit it, that's all."

"Jiraiya said that Tsunade almost had you paint the whole Great Wall by yourself. I guess she didn't think you were learning what you were supposed to from all the work you were doing." Ninata looked down and checked her nails. She began humming happily.

"**Women!" **Naruto cursed, throwing in some words in a language only Kyuubi knew. He then said "Not you, Hinata-chan. You're not a woman. You're a girl." He actually jumped back, seeing the look on Hinata's face. Where did she learn that? Her father? Granny Tsunade? Shukaku? "I… ummm… you know… well…"

"Yes?" Hinata's voice was very low. It snapped like a blade clicking out of a stiletto.

"I… uhhh… I love you, you know…" That one would save him. He sighed, stopping when Hinata gave him another look. She obviously wanted those three words reserved for special times, when he was speaking from his heart. Girls are so demanding! "Hinata-chan… what's that…" He pointed to a rather fancy looking wagon. It had banners hanging from the side. The markings were those of the Hyuuga clan."

At first, Hinata thought that Naruto was only trying to change the subject. When he kept pointing, and even started jumping up and down, she turned to check things out. "Oh! That's some of our guests." She went on to explain that she had made a request for certain people to attend her ceremony, if they wanted to. Included on the list were the old scholar who told her about the Demiurge; the farmer and his wife that the two of them had met the one day; the fish merchant who they had tricked out of some fish; and the wife and children of the spy who had freed her from her chains, and had died delaying Kisame.

"You're really someone special, do you know that?" Naruto stared at Hinata for a few moments, making her blush and twiddle her fingers. "For a dark, shy weirdo, that is." He began walking again, whistling. Once again he found himself feeling as if it was all a dream. How could someone as nice as Hinata like someone like him?

"Thank you," Hinata said. "You only have one week left of talking with the hopefuls?" That was what Hinata called the young village children who wanted to begin ninja training next year, hoping to work their way towards being a genin.

"Yes. I'm almost done with 'baby talk'!" He saw the look of disapproval on Hinata's face. "What! A ninja like me shouldn't have to do that kind of stuff!"

"You're still a genin, Naruto-kun." Hinata decided to give Naruto some of his own medicine. "The only one of us who still is, right? Neji had made jounin." Hinata and all of their friends had made chuunin over the past couple of years. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he missed the chuunin exams over that time, but a fact was still a fact.

Naruto just glared at Hinata for a moment. It was mostly an act, as was his use of the disparaging terms. He really enjoyed working with the children, and by all accounts had surprised a good number of people in that regard. They shouldn't have been so shocked, however. He had been an orphan. He was only doing what he wished others had done for him. As for being a genin, so what? He doubted that Neji or any of the others would have been able to take down a single Akatsuki member by himself. Of course, they didn't have Kyuubi powers, but that was merely a technicality.

"Well, if you're ashamed to be dating a genin…" Naruto shrugged. Hinata was getting better, but she wasn't in his league. "There were some really cute girls being signed up for the upcoming chuunin exam."

"Good luck," Hinata said. "With the girls, I mean." It was hard for her to even joke that way. But, she wasn't about to back down ever again. Not after all that she had learned from Naruto. "Maybe you'll have more luck with them than the exam." She fluffed her hair. "I hear that Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki are running things again this time. They will both have an eye out for you. Their expectations will be very high." She swallowed hard. "If what Kurenai says is true… I think that Anko likes you..."

"**_W-H-A-T!"_** Naruto stumbled and had to windmill his arms just to keep from taking a nose dive. "You shouldn't say things like that, Hinata-chan. There are worse things than Akatsuki…"

"Should I tell Anko that?" Hinata grinned.

"**NO!"** Naruto closed his eyes, calming himself down. Kyuubi was being a nuisance, digging up images of Anko from his memory. The damn youma was putting her face on some of his memories of nude models from the magazines he tried to bribe Jiraiya with. "I mean… no." He shook his head. "Some things should never be joked about. Remember that!"

"Of course," Hinata said, bowing. Naruto was the last person to talk about joking. "I'll ask Kurenai-sensei to keep things secret after I tell her."

"I think I can do without the honor of this ceremony," Naruto grumbled. Hinata still wasn't in his league. He just had his hands tied, seeing that she was his girlfriend. "But I'll do it for you." That ought to win him a few points. Maybe a kiss or two, later. "Any how, I know how strict Ibiki is. Even after I helped his brother Idate."

"That's another one." Hinata said, nodding.

"Another _what?"_ Naruto said, frowning.

"Another Naruto story you owe me. We did the one about the Snow Princess. You told me about the Naruto Bridge. You said something once about defeating Sasuke and spoiled milk…"

"Uhhh… I'll tell you about Idate and the Todori Burning Race later. We were talking about my community service with the children." Naruto had to clear his throat. "It's actually fun, even though Old Lady Tsunade made it a big point of telling me I would serve as an example for them."

"What's wrong with that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata brushed some dust off of her vest.

"I was an example of what the kids shouldn't do!" Naruto groused.

**THAT'S A WISE WOMAN. TRY TO PEAK UNDER HER SKIRT. SHE CAN'T BE HUMAN**

That time, Naruto did trip on his own feet. Hinata caught him. He wouldn't tell her what Kyuubi said about Tsunade.

"She also said it would be good training," Naruto added without thinking things out.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up at her boyfriend.

"For when I'm a father!" Naruto suddenly went as white as a sheet, realizing what he said and who he had said it to. "You know… I mean… if I ever…" He clenched his fists. Damn!

**YOU ARE RIGHT TO BE AFRAID. SOME MALE INSECTS DIE AFTER MATING. OTHERS ARE CONSUMED BY THEIR MATE**

"Gurk!"

"Are… are you alright… Naruto-kun…" Hinata was blushing. She wasn't going to ask what Nine Tails might have said. She couldn't help but lapse into one of her favorite daydreams again.

It was a minute or so before Naruto found his voice again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The estate grounds were empty, except for some unobtrusive guards.

Pennants were flying from poles and house windows, much like they had been on the fateful day of Hinata's first coming of age presentation. This time, however, there were no crowds.

The Hokage would be there. So would Jiraiya. Select elders and leaders from the Hyuuga clan had been invited as well. The different appearance did not stop Naruto from have a flashback, however. He stood at the gateway to the main lawn, unable to take another step as Hinata continued on her way.

**YOUR BALLS FALL OFF OR SOMETHING?**

Kyuubi's question snapped Naruto out of his trance. His secret was common knowledge now. Hiashi himself had been the one to make the offer about the Gempuku. There should be nothing to worry about other than the usual Uzumaki Naruto type of mishaps. Still, he felt his heart beating very quickly. His palms felt moist. A few beads of sweat tickled him as they ran down his neck.

"No, we're not _that_ much alike, hair ball. I know that some people grow to resemble their pets, but I haven't!"

That 'pet' remark had Kyuubi going ballistic. It took a while longer just for Naruto regain total use of his body and senses.

"What's wrong, you can dish it out but can't take it? Ready to say 'Uncle'?"

**I ATE YOUR UNCLE**

Naruto clenched the fence rail in his hands, getting a few splinters in the process. He couldn't tell if Kyuubi was joking or not. He still knew little about his family, and he could have had an uncle as far as he knew.

Once again, it was a good opportunity for him to remember not to act as if the demon fox was his buddy or something.

'Thanks for the reminder, chum.'

"**Naruto-kun!"** Hinata came running back to him. "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened, when she figured things out. "It's OK. That's in the past. Nothing like that will happen again."

"It's just…" Naruto threw out his chest and struck a tough guy pose. "That's right. Let's go see about getting your hair cut off, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata laced her fingers with Naruto's and pulled him up to the house. Taking off their footwear, they continued inside. The main house was a beehive of activity. The general guests would be arriving in a couple of hours, after the preparations were complete and the Tea Ceremony had been performed.

Neji walked into the main dining area when Naruto was passing through. He called out a greeting to the two of them.

"Pay attention to today's ceremony, Neji!" Naruto's voice echoed through the large rooms of the house. "You'll be next!"

Neji looked on quizzically, and then smiled when his cousin grabbed Naruto and started dragging him down one hallway.

"Hey, stop. Wait, Hinata. What's that?" Naruto dragged Hinata back out into the serving area. There was a huge cake, exquisitely decorated. It was in the shape of a rabbit.

"I wanted a fox, but Father would have nothing to do with that." Hinata said. "So, after thinking a bit, I told him I would like a rabbit."

"But, no one will understand what it means. They'll just think that the Hyuugas have gone nuts or something." Naruto scratched his head.

"Not after we tell them the story, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "Part of the ceremony will have us sharing important tales from our life. I have a lot to tell about you."

"Uhhh… but…" Whatever Naruto was about to say was drowned out by a huge barking commotion. Young dogs ran into the room, some sliding on the newly polished floor while others bunched up various carpets in their rush to reach Naruto.

"**Hanabi!"** It was Hiashi's voice. **"Didn't I tell you to lock the dogs up!"**

A dozen dogs jumped up and down, trying to lick Naruto's face. Hinata watched with a big smile on her face. This always happened when the dogs were in the house and they heard Naruto's loud voice. Despite the fact that Kyuubi was inside him, or maybe because of that, the dogs adored Naruto. It probably had to do with the fact that he was notorious for sneaking them food under the table.

"I should apologize," Hisahi said, walking into the room. **"Down!" **The dogs immediately sat. Feeling mischievous, Naruto did as well. "Not you…" Hinata's father sighed. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. "I never should have changed my opinion about dogs."

"Or me?" Naruto asked, feeling some need to know that answer.

"That remains to be seen," Hiashi was only half joking.

Hinata smiled. She remembered the day that a litter of puppies were delivered to the house, tired and disoriented after a long ship voyage. She had a lot of pleasant memories, watching them grow larger and more frisky. It was almost like her father had been making up for her lack of pets as a child in one fell swoop. She also remembered the look on Naruto's face when he first met the dogs. He asked what kind they were. 'Foxhounds', her father had answered truthfully. 'They like foxes?' Naruto had asked. 'No, they were originally used for hunting them,' her father had said.

**I STILL SAY HE'S NOT A HYUUGA. STICK _TWO_ KNIVES IN HIM**

'Down boy!'

Naruto braced for an explosion that never came. He remembered what happened when he called Kyuubi a 'Bad dog' once before. They almost didn't get to Hinata and the others in time.

"Hinata, the matrons will be ready for you in a little while. It will be just like last time, so you know what to expect." Hiashi turned to look at Naruto. "You still intend to go through with things?" It was not a challenge, but was not necessarily a graceful chance to back out either.

"_Yes, Sir!"_ Naruto stood taller. "It's my Ninja Way!" A number of the dogs howled. They had heard that phrase many a time. He didn't say that he would do anything for Hinata, but that look was in his eyes.

"Very well. You will merely act as a guest at the Tea Ceremony. You will be asked to recite stories after that, when that time comes. You may refuse, if you wish." Hiashi opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

"I have that part covered if he doesn't wish to speak, Father." Hinata blushed, realizing that she spoke out of turn. She began to cringe, but stopped. She stood tall.

Hiashi looked at his daughter a moment and nodded. He would live with the enthusiastic interruption. He was glad to see that Hinata had continued to grow in her personal strength. While he was still beholden to be clan chief in much of what he did, he had learned the truth behind the saying about honey and vinegar. Just as he opened his mouth again to speak with Naruto, he closed his eyes and sighed. Hanabi ran into the room and slid on the floor, wrapping her arms around some of the dogs. Maybe he had been too lax in some things.

"I'll bring them to their kennels, Father." Hanabi said. She just stood there though, wondering what was going on. She had taken a while to open up to Naruto, but had become almost as fond of him as she was of her 'puppies'. She also liked the fact that things seemed to happen around him and her sister.

"**Ahem!"** Hiashi cleared his throat loudly. That had some of the servants stopping to see what he wanted. He waved them off. "I will continue. Before the Tea Ceremony, you must have undergone the ritual shaving. It is a custom dating back to my warrior ancestors. After that is done, we will have a small private ceremony where you receive your Hyuuga name. Before any of that, however, you must complete the ritual cleansing, and then be dressed in your ceremonial robes."

"_Sir!"_ Naruto bowed. He had learned to respect Hinata's father, but still had the instinctual urge to test the man every so often. "Will Hinata be helping me with my bath?" That ought to stir things up a bit!

Hinata turned pink immediately. Hanabi smiled and clapped her hands. The dogs all howled, making quite a ruckus. Hiashi frowned, his hands clenching.

"C-Certainly!" Hiashi said. He paused a moment, trying to get himself under control. He had not burst into flame or turned into a huge block of salt after making that sly joke. He had actually come to admire Naruto's spirit, but was still of the opinion that there could be too much of a good thing. Just the same, he would steal a page out of the boy's own book. Let no one say that the clan leader of the Hyuugas couldn't learn a thing or two. "You of course will be naked. I'll leave her degree of dress up to your discretion."

Hanabi's mouth fell open. She would have to remember that one for her diary! Hinata looked unsteady on her feet. Her father put out an arm to keep her from falling. Naruto's eyes were bulging. He was making noise better suited for a koi than a clever boy.

**MAKE IT _THREE _KNIVES**

"Is there a problem?" Hiashi asked, raising one eyebrow. "If you would prefer Hanabi…"

"_Father!"_ Hinata put her hand over her mouth.

"**_DADDY!" _**It was Hanabi's turn to blush.

Naruto smiled. It was worth having his hair shorn just to have heard that. Hyuuga Hiashi might turn out to be pretty cool after all. He had some more work to do on the man, but who knows?

"I guess Hinata will be OK," Naruto said, putting his hands on his hips and speaking like a man of the world. "As long as no one else peaks!" He fought a smile, seeing Hinata blush even brighter than before. "Especially Hanabi. She has a habit of doing that." That had Hanabi looking furious. "But, on one condition."

"Oh?" Hiashi was commited to go along with the joke, since he was the one who started it. Just the same, he would assign a group of guards to the boy, to make certain that he understood it was a joke.

"I want to be certain that Hinata has had her talk with Kurenai first!" Naruto blew on his hand and began polishing his fingernails on his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Hinata started making the koi noises.

"Talk?" Hiashi asked, knowing it would be better if he didn't.

"Yeh. Birds and Bees. That kind of stuff." Naruto grinned. The ball was now in Hisahi's court. There was no way he could return that shot without getting all official or angry. Score, Uzumaki one, Hyuuga zero…

"A-Ahhh… I see…" Hinata's father almost lost it. That was a close one. Not only was he clan leader, he was also father of two daughters. "That will not be a problem. Since this is a day for old traditions, I can resurrect another one."

"F-F-Father…" Hinata had no idea what her father was talking about. While she might like to be Naruto's bride some day, she was not about to go through some kind of betrothal ceremony… or the consummation of that kind of union…

"In the distant past, only certain men were allowed in the presence of the Hyuuga princess." Hiashi looked sage, nodding his head. The Hyuuga eyes made him look wiser than another man with his countenance might. "Her father… her younger brothers… and her special retainers."

"Special retainers?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his face.

Yes," Hiashi said. "Eunuchs."

**I WAS RIGHT ABOUT LOSING YOUR BALLS**

"I'll bathe myself!" Naruto said, a little louder than he intended. He closed his eyes. Punked by Hyuuga Hiashi. What else could happen that would top that? "Uhhh…Sir."

"I thought you might," Hiashi said. He actually winked at Hanabi. Hinata would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it.

Naruto was escorted away by a number of guards and attendants. Hanabi busied herself moving all of the dogs to their kennels. Hiashi walked with his daughter on her way to meet with the matrons.

"I can't say that I approve entirely, daughter." Hiashi believed in being honest. "But, the boy does show some promise. Otherwise he wouldn't be part of the official proceedings today."

"Yes , Father." Hinata stopped. "You like him, don't you." It was brusque, and she didn't want to take too many liberties with her father's more laid back persona.

"I suppose he has grown on me, like the dogs." He put on a serious look. "Is he really the one you wish to give your heart to?"

"Yes, Father." Hinata met her father's gaze. She knew that he was not talking about anything long term. For him, making certain that his daughter had a proper boyfriend was almost as important as her having an appropriate spouse. That was his goal as both a parent and a clan head.

"I see." Hiashi nodded. "You may wish to withhold judgment until after the haircut."

"Father!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**END**


	31. Bonus Finale

The entire room was abuzz.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. If the two Legendary Sannin had their way, nothing like this would ever happen again!

"_Uzumaki Naruto!" _No one ever remembered hearing a Hokage shout like that outside of battle. Shizune and Sakura had never heard their medical supervisor sound that bad, even in the messiest of surgeries. "This time you've gone too far." Her statement was backed up by practically everyone in the room.

"Yondaime would be turning over in his grave!" Jiraiya stood on a pair of chairs, his face a mask of anger. "I can't believe you would do this to me, after everything I have taught you. I know we have our differences sometimes…" The great ninja fought the urge to form Rasengan right then and there. _**"**This is inexcusable!"_

**I DON'T KNOW. I THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT**

"This… in my house… at my daughter's ceremony… after we accorded you the courtesy…" Hiashi looked stunned. He was far too shocked to be furious. That would come later. "I suggest you make your way home as quickly as you can."

"Oh… Naruto-kun…" Hinata was close to tears.

Kakashi placed his book down on his chair. He pulled his forehead protector up, exposing his sharing an eye. "I'm with you on this one, Gai. As much as I hate to do that."

"Yes, it is hard to admit my superiority, my age old rival. But, you can cannot deny that now, after seeing how your student behaved, compared to mine. Now, we can school him together." The light shined off of Gai's teeth.

Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten looked at one another, wondering what the big fuss was all about.

Asuma took out his cigarette, and flicked it at Naruto. Kurenai took out a pair of kunai, leaving everyone wondering where she could have hidden them in that form-fitting formal gown. Anko licked a rather wicked looking knife. The look in her eyes had hardened shinobi cringing.

**YES. I THINK THAT WOMAN WANTS YOU. IT WOULD BE THE ICING ON THE CAKE**

"You'll pay, doing that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura knocked over a coupe of chairs. She looked way too much like Tsunade there. It was freaky. She put a hand to her own head. "Forget I was ever your friend!"

"Dumb ass." That was all Sasuke would say. His eyes promised Naruto revenge. It was something he had some experience with. He should never have been invited to this ceremony, given his reputation. Naruto should have known better than to include him in his childish fit of pique.

"I'll get you, sooner or later." Kiba's face was worse than that of a Half Beast clone. Akamaru yapped loudly, causing the foxhounds outside in their kennels to make a loud racket. "You could have just taken things out on me. I started it. You didn't have to drag everyone into it!"

Shino didn't say any thing. He sent a female bug towards Naruto. The remainder would follow when he was ready.

"I thought you were my friend," Shikamaru said to Naruto. "This goes way beyond bothersome. This was an attack on my Hokage, my sensei, and my friends." he placed his hands together in his usual contemplative manner.

"Doesn't bother me. There's still plenty of food left." Choji shrugged and opened a bag he snuck in. It had been a while since he could visit the 'groaning table' set up a couple of rooms over.

"_Jerk!" _Ino's face might have been the scariest of all.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Temari asked her brothers. She was in a bad mood herself, but only because Ino got to sit by Shikamaru, while she was stuck with Gaara and Kankurou.

"I have no idea," Kankurou replied. Maybe it's some strange Leaf tradition."

Gaara smiled. He knew exactly what was going on. His respect for Uzumaki Naruto grew again.

"Want some fish?" The fish merchant stood up and offered some salted mackerel around. The farmer and his wife gladly accepted some.

Hanabi didn't say anything. Making a face, she walked right up to Naruto and kicked him in the shin. After that, she went over to stand next to a disconsolate Hinata.

The Hyuuga elders were crying outrage and promising retribution. A number of dignitaries from other families had been invited. They were no less upset. Ebisu, Ayame, Ibiki, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and a few other odd invitees looked confused, wondering why the dignitaries were carrying on the way they were. Iruka sat over in one corner looking befuddled. He had fallen asleep at one point. When he woke up, all this was going on.

**HOWL. SHOW YOUR TEETH. STATE YOUR DOMINANCE**

'Good idea, bezoar.'

"I will speak now, if I may." Naruto spoke in a very calm voice. He sounded polite to some. To others, they thought he was rubbing things in. "Thank you." he looked over to Hiashi and Hinata and spoke again. "I'm sorry. I only ask that you wait a few minutes before you pass final judgment on me."

"There can be no excuse!" Tsunade was standing with her hands on her hips. Angry, she had thrown her tricorner hat into the back of the room. That had been what had awakened Iruka, not all the shouting and commotion. "Just as your so-called teacher said."

"I'm listening, runt." Jiraiya folded his arms over his chest. "This should at least be good for a laugh." He cracked his knuckles. "One last chuckle."

Naruto looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone. Kiba was completely bald now. So was everyone who had joined him in making fun of Naruto's ceremonial hairdo. Each and every person who had joked, smirked, laughed, or shown any disrespect had been shorn, thanks to his Kyuubi-lent possession talents. Those who had remained quiet, or had spoken up in his defense, were just as they had been when they arrived at the Hyuuga estates.

"I could point a finger at Kiba, since he was the one who started it." Naruto looked over at his irate friend. Akamaru was leaning against him whining, his hair shorn away too. "I could blame you all, since you were all too eager to join in." He looked back at Hinata, sad to see her crying. It would all be over soon. He hadn't wanted to upset her. "But, that is not my Ninja Way." He struck a pose that had Lee jealous and Gai forgetting his baldness. "I know what I did was wrong. You can do whatever you want to with me, after I have my say. I promise that I will not put up any resistance. I wouldn't fight my friends, in any case. But I owe a great debt of gratitude to Hyuuga Hiashi and his family, and would not start a fight in their home."

"Naruto-kun… why…" Hinata looked at her boyfriend, trying to understand.

"You all heard some of my story tonight. I thought that I saw tears in some of your eyes. You also heard a lot of what Hinata had to say. I thought you would be rooting for me. For the two of us. Still, I heard a lot of angry talking from the Hyuuga elders before I came out here, when they didn't think I was around." That had Hiashi looking up, searching out the face of his clan members. "Before any of you sat down, members of other families said even worse things about me, but also had unkind things to say about my girlfriend and her father." Naruto clenched his fists. Hinata bit her lip. Gaara nodded, then bent over to whisper in his sister's ear. "I know it was just a joke on Kiba's part. Most of the others were only poking good-natured fun. That would have been alright on any other day. I'm used to it. It's often fun. Kyuubi knows that I do more than my share of it in return. But today was different."

**IT'S GETTING TEDIOUS. KILL SOMEONE. MOUNT ONE OF THE WOMEN**

"It wasn't easy getting sent away to train, away from my friends. I didn't have friends for so long, that it was difficult leaving them behind." Naruto began pacing back and forth, holding everyone's attention. "Up until that point, with few exceptions…" He smiled at Hinata. "… I was 'That Naruto'. No one gave me much encouragement, except my teammates." He nodded to Sakura and Sasuke who glared in return. Kakashi didn't look too thrilled himself. "After defeating Kiba and Neji…' Naruto gave Hinata's cousin a two finger salute. His friend returned it. "… And after holding Shukaku at bay…" He smiled over at Gaara, who actually smiled himself. "… and after helping a large hairy oaf bring back a woman Hokage…" He put his hands on his hips and stared at an enrage pair of Legendary Sannin. "… folks were finally beginning to show me some respect. At least some people did. Most of the townspeople who knew about my special friend still treated me like I was that monster, not the one chosen to contain it."

Hinata twiddled her fingers together. She didn't know whether to be upset, or to feel compassion for Naruto.

"I made a mistake," Naruto said. He looked over at Hinata again. "If I had a chance, I'd do it all over again." He turned and looked at the crowd. "I admitted my wrong doing. I did my punishment. I know that the results of my efforts didn't give me amnesty. I didn't ask for it. But, I would at least have liked some understanding." His gaze speared a number of high ranking family members. "Unfortunately, the Hokage can't make something like that into a law. Even someone who will remain nameless…" Naruto pointedly looked at Sasuke. "…May end up being forgiven before I am. And when he is, he will probably be a shining genius again, the man who will revive his family."

"That's right!" Sakura began blushing, haven spoken up. The hushed whispers were proof that her friends knew who the medical ninja in training thought should be the girl to help out with that revival.

"Actually, I don't care much about that," Naruto said. "There was one person who noticed me long before anyone else did. My efforts and words actually meant something to her. Although I was too stupid to see all that she might be, she worried about me when I left the village. When everyone else was busy working on their own lives, she sought me out. It wasn't easy. Her father once thought poorly of her. He thought a great deal less of me." Naruto turned to look at Hiashi. He bowed, meaning no insult or disrespect.

**KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WILL KILL THEM ALL. YAWN. PATHETIC**

"But, you all should have learned a lesson from Hinata long ago. People can change. While he might not think too highly of me at the moment, her father made efforts to change as well. That cannot be an easy thing for someone set in his ways, especially if he is a clan leader. He invited me to take part in Genpuku. I was somewhat dismayed at first…" Naruto grabbed his ponytail and flipped it in his hand. "The only reason I accepted was to make Hinata happy." He looked over at his girlfriend, who actually managed a quick smile. "I had promised, and you know what my word means to me. I would do anything for those people precious to me." He looked over at Gaara. His friend knew that all too well, after the battle in the forest. But, that truth had also helped him begin his own reconciliation with his brother and sister. Temari blew him a kiss, which he hoped Hinata didn't see. Being a wise ass, Kankurou did the same. "When I got here today, I found that I had other reasons to go through with the ceremony. I actually…" Naruto stopped a moment. He had to wait a while before beginning again. "I actually felt like I belonged."

Hinata looked up at her father. He nodded, his face still grim. After that, Hinata walked over to take Naruto's arm. Without saying anything, a number of people began walking forward. Iruka was the first. He was joined by Neji, Lee, the Sand siblings, and others.

"Thank you," Naruto said, making certain he wouldn't shed a single tear.

**I WOULD VOMIT IF I COULD. THIS IS WHY HUMANS SHOULD ALL BE TOOTHPICKS**

"I did my ritual bath," Naruto said, continuing. "I had my hair cut away. I received a secret name and an honored gift. I was allowed to sit in on Hinata's Tea Ceremony. The Lord of this household welcomed you all, and made a very gracious speech. You were invited to here Hinata tell her tales. I even managed to tell some of mine, before you couldn't contain your humor at my expense any longer." Naruto looked at each of the bald individuals in the great room again. Some of them looked away, while others looked somewhat sheepish or ashamed. A few were still very angry, despite everything that they had heard."

"Naruto… I…" Kiba looked upset. He sat back down when Naruto raised his hand.

"There is only one more thing I have to say before I let you do with me as you will." Naruto's face lit up. He smacked his hands together. **_"GOTCHA!"_**

Naruto had indeed made an amazing effort, using Kyuubi's powers to place a possession on every single person in the room. For some of them, nothing looked different. For others, a majority of the guests had looked bald, felt bald, and even sounded and smelled bald. It left him totally exhausted, but it was worth it. He only hoped that he wouldn't get in much trouble for it. In reality, everything was as it had originally been, before the room had exploded in laughter at one of the jokes about Naruto and his near baldness. When he dissolved the Kyuubi effect, everyone realized that they had been hoodwinked. No one had lost a single hair.

"I should have known…" Jiraiya put his hands in his head. Having been able to resist one of Naruto's possession attempts earlier, on the day the boy had left for Mount Monado, he never would have guessed that he would be vulnerable to something like this. He was glad to find his bushy mane intact. He was not so glad to have been caught in the joke. The story would be all over town in a day or two.

"You… you… you…" Tsunade couldn't get her words out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and held it.

The reactions from other guest was mixed, but most were good sports. Some thought that it was a wonderful show. The fish salesman gave Naruto his largest fish. The farmer snuck him a beer when his wife wasn't looking. Hinata quickly took the beer away.

"There was a very similar prank pulled by one of the ancient gods in…" The elderly scholar began reciting a tale that only he knew.

"Who invited _him?" _Naruto asked Hinata. She just smiled.

Naruto swallowed hard. There was something he had to do. He walked over to Hiashi and bowed. "I know that was a bit flippant, Sir. I really did get angry at the disrespect, but I controlled my temper. It was all in good fun."

"Next time…" Hiashi gave Naruto a very pointed look. "If there _is_ a next time…" He shook his head. "Let me know ahead of time."

"I… you…" Naruto was at a loss for words. "You would have let me do that?"

"Father?" Hinata looked shocked herself.

"In answer, I will tell a fable." Hiashi's remark had Naruto blinking rapidly, Hanabi clapping her hands, and Hinata sighing. She had enjoyed the first dozen or so stories that Naruto had told her many moons ago, but had wanted to go cold turkey for a while.

"_A Lion, fatigued by the heat of a summer's day, fell fast asleep in his den. A Mouse ran over his mane and ears and woke him from his slumbers. He rose up and shook himself in great wrath, and searched every corner of his den to find the Mouse. A Fox seeing him said: 'A fine Lion you are, to be frightened of a Mouse'. 'It's not the Mouse I fear', said the Lion; 'I resent his familiarity and ill-breeding'."_

"Do you know the meaning of that one, Naruto?

**GOOD STORY. THE FOX WAS THE ONLY DIGNIFIED ONE**

Naruto nodded. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, someone answered for him.

"Little liberties are great offenses." It was Jiraiya. He had walked over to join in on the conversation.

"Exactly," Hiashi said. "If this had happened a number of months ago, I would have had the guards throw you out in the street. I would have then sat in the Hokage's office untiul she signed my petition."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

"But now?" Naruto stood tall. He would respect Hiashi's judgment. He hoped that Hinata's father would respect him.

"Be careful not to be too prideful," Hiashi said. "It took a lot to teach me that lesson." he nodded when Naruto lowered his eyes. "I'm still learning it." he smiled down at Hanabi, and actually mussed her hair, causing a watching Nanny to swoon. "That wasn't the only tale I had." he looked at Hinata. "You don't have to listen, daughter." That had Hinata blushing and saying that she would stay. She had mentioned Naruto's excessive use of fables at the dinner table once.

"_A Monkey once danced in an assembly of the Beasts, and so pleased them all by his performance that they elected him their King. A Fox, envying him the honor, discovered a piece of meat lying in a trap, and leading the Monkey to the place where it was, said that she had found a store, but had not used it, she had kept it for him as treasure trove of his kingdom, and counseled him to lay hold of it. The Monkey approached carelessly and was caught in the trap; and on his accusing the Fox of purposely leading him into the snare, she replied, 'O Monkey, and are you, with such a mind as yours, going to be King over the Beasts?'"_

**ANOTHER GOOD ONE. A WISE HYUUGA IS AS RARE AS A TALKING MONKEY. NO, I TAKE THAT BACK**

Naruto bit his tongue. When Kyuubi had pictured a talking monkey, it was Naruto's image that came to mind.

"Was that for yourself, or our young prankster?" It was Tsunade. The look on her face made it difficult to tell if she was angry, amused, or both.

"Both," Hiashi answered. "For me, I have to remember that being clan leader does not necessarily make me a good man, or a person of any wit." He nodded his head after the Hokage did the same. "For our unpredictable acquaintance, I would say that putting on a good show is not the best way to earn respect. Even if it's very clever."

It was Naruto's turn to nod his head. He squeezed Hinata's hand and whispered "I'll make it up to you." He had his own tales to tell, whether Hinata wanted him tell it or not. "May I say one, Sir?" Naruto looked out over the crowd. "It's kind of important. In case a lot of people lodge complaints with Granny…. I mean the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade nodded. She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder when the younger woman sighed. Hiashi said "Be my guest."

Naruto cleared his throat. He had done a lot of talking and was growing a little hoarse.

"_A Lion, growing old, lay sick in his cave." He stopped. Looking at Tsunade he said "I'm just repeating the story that my sensei told me, word for word." He didn't want her to get the wrong impression. "All the beasts came to visit their king, except the Fox. The Wolf therefore, thinking that he had a capital opportunity, accused the Fox to the Lion of not paying any respect to him who had the rule over them all and of not coming to visit him. At that very moment the Fox came in and heard these last words of the Wolf. The Lion roaring out in a rage against him, the Fox sought an opportunity to defend himself and said, 'And who of all those who have come to you have benefited you so much as I, who have traveled from place to place in every direction, and have sought and learnt from the physicians the means of healing you?' The Lion commanded him immediately to tell him the cure, when he replied, 'You must flay a wolf alive and wrap his skin yet warm around you.' The Wolf was at once taken and flayed; whereon the Fox, turning to him, said with a smile, 'You should have moved your master not to ill, but to good, will.'_

**WONDERFUL. I SEE THESE YEARS WITH ME HAVE RUBBED OFF ON YOU. WHEN I KILL YOU, I SHALL DO IT MOST QUICK**

Tsunade pursed her lips. She stepped hard on Jiraiya's foot when her old teammate began laughing. "I'll keep that in mind. Since you are so good with stories, I will extend your time with the children for another month." She smiled, held up a single finger to Naruto, and went off to do damage control.

"B-B-But…" Naruto clenched his fists. Damn conniving opportunistic ungrateful old woman!

"See?" Hinata took the opportunity to pipe up. "It never does any good to overdo things. No more stories, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at Hiashi. Hinata's father looked stern for a moment, but nodded his head. Sometimes guys needed to stick together. He was not going to get involved in that kind of squabble between boyfriend and girlfriend.

"This one is for you, Hinata-chan." Naruto bowed to Hinata. "Because you are so pretty."

"Maybe the boy learned something from me after all," Jiraiya said, rubbing his chin.

Hanabi stuck her finger in her mouth like she wanted to gag. She tried to look innocent when her father scowled in response.

"_The Fox and the Leopard disputed which was the more beautiful of the two. The Leopard exhibited one by one the various spots which decorated her skin. But the Fox, interrupting her, said, "And how much more beautiful than you am I, who am decorated, not in body, but in mind." _

**I WON'T BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU. HOW DISAPPOINTING**

"_Naruto-kun!" _Hinata actually stamped her foot. That had her blushing and looking down at her feet. Hanabi grinned a huge grin. Hiashi sighed.

"Maybe not," Jiraiya said in a grumpy voice.

Naruto chuckled. Hinata should know better than trying to tell him what he could or couldn't do. Watching Choji make his way back over to the marvelously set dessert table, he pointed.

"_A very hungry Fox, seeing some bread and meat left by shepherds in the hollow of an oak, crept into the hole and made a hearty meal. When he finished, he was so full that he was not able to get out, and began to groan and lament his fate. Another Fox passing by heard his cries, and coming up, inquired the cause of his complaining. On learning what had happened, he said to him, 'Ah, you will have to remain there, my friend, until you become such as you were when you crept in, and then you will easily get out'_.

"Father, I will return to speak with our guests in a little bit." Hinata bowed. She grabbed Naruto's arm and began dragging him behind her. That had a number of their friends looking, pointing, and laughing. "I have some things to talk with you about, Naruto-kun!"

"You were alone with him those years?" Hiashi looked over at Jiraiya. "You had to teach him? It must have been very difficult."

"You don't want to know…" Jiraiya sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

END


End file.
